Count The Medals
by GammaTron
Summary: In honor of the 40th anniversary of Kamen Riders, I've created this special work.
1. Coin 1: Medal, Underwear, Mysterious Arm

**Count the Medals**

**GammaTron: And here's another work. I'm amazed I even thought of this. It'll have a SonicXOC pairing but with hinted SonAmy before this story began. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Kamen Rider OOO. I do own Echo Hino, Roll Cyber Sakurai, and Daisuke Sakurai. Also, Uncle Chuck?**

**Uncle Chuck: *walks in wearing a red business suit while OOO, Kamen Rider 1, Kamen Rider 2, Double, Fourze, Accel, and Birth dragged in a large container. Clears throat as a certain song played in the background* Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you… Happy Birthday dear…*the seven Kamen Riders nodded before they opened the container, revealing a massive ice cream cake with all the Kamen Riders on it*…Kamen Riders. Happy Birthday to you~!**

**Me: *applause* I know this is late by a few months, but I wanted OOO to end before writing this. This way, I can also add the OOO Movies to the mix. Now as for why Uncle Chuck sang that, this is the year 2011. On April 3, 1971, the first Kamen Rider appeared. That was Kamen Rider 1, Takeshi Hongo. Since then, there have been dozens, if not close or above 100, Kamen Riders known throughout Japan and even in other countries. As of this year, we celebrate _40_ _Years_ of Kamen Rider!**

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 1: Bride of the Child of the Sun! ~For Sagittarius A Type~**

**Urataros: *walks in* Yo! It's your idol, Urataros. For those who are Sagittarius A Type...You are Kamen Rider Black RX!**

**Black RX: *poses***

**Urataros: You're as bright as the sun, but you hate irrational things. Let's move to our example.**

***Cous Coussier***

**Urataros Narration: One day, you went to her father to ask her hand in marriage.**

**Eiji: *wearing a black tux with blue button shirt and gold tie. Beside him is a nervous Roll. Puts his hands on the table* Please let me marry Roll-chan! *bows***

**Roll: Eiji-kun...**

**Urataros: But her father is...General Shadow!**

**General Shadow: *sitting across from them* You don't have a steady job. You're just a wanderer with a baby girl! Shadow hates beggers, especially ones with babies! Shadow hates guys who are unsteady! *slams fists on table* Shadow has made his decision! I will not let you marry my daughter! *crosses arms and looks away from the slumped Eiji***

**Urataros: This is the worst case scenario. But you are RX. This is how you would get out of this crisis.**

**Roll: *blinks and sees RX had replaced Eiji while the area had changed to a dark area***

**RX: *gets up and poses* I am the child of the sun! Kamen Rider Black RX! To oppose marriage between those who love each other...it is irrational! I can't forgive that! RevolCane! *beats General Shadow***

**Roll: *hugs the Rider's arm* So wonderful!**

***HQ***

**Urataros: Just what you expect from RX. It's refreshing just to watch. In the next corner, we will find your fated Rider. RX's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is ZO. His Devil Rider is Garren. If you're a girl, your lover would be V3. For marriage, I recommend Gills. Saa, go find your fated Rider okay?**

**Kivat: What about the other Riders? Check out your friends and family!**

* * *

><p>It was roughly early in the morning when the security system at the Kougami Art Museum was turned off. A set of three security guards slowly made their way into the storage area. The middle one, a Mobian Weasel with purple and white fur, began to laugh.<p>

"This mountain of treasure is ours, boys!" the weasel laughed.

"Wow! Nack, this is awesome!" the green duck laughed, "Come on, Bark, let's get this stuff movin' to the groove!"

The yellow polar bear remained silent. He merely blinked at the green duck before shrugging. He pointed up at the ceiling.

"Heh. Yeah, right, Bark, as if _he_ could stop us," Nack sneered, "I heard he's lost his speed."

"Where'd it go, Nack? You think it's in the lost and found?" the duck asked.

"Shut it, Bean. Plus, I drugged him; he's snoozing up a storm up there," Nack smirked, "Same wit' that kid he's got."

Bark frowned at Nack.

"What? You think I'd go and drug a kid? Hell no," Nack scowled, "No one in their right mind, not even Bean here, would hurt a little kid. 'Specially when it's a cute little baby."

Bark nodded. He never expected that _he_ would show up last night with a baby girl, working as a security guard for the night. He slowly began to load up the various vases within the storage room upon a nearby cart with Bean and Nack. Nearby laid a stone container. The top was sealed by a strange lock. Unaware to them, a small pile of silver coins rested behind it. Upon the top of the pile was a pair of red medals, one depicting a hawk with the other depicting a peacock.

"It's all ours! That includes this and that as well!" Nack laughed.

"Oh, the tension's rising!" Bean cheered, "We're in the piggy banks~!"

Unaware to the three, the two red medals began to spin about. The silver medals began to coalesce around the two red medals. As the three began to get things ready to run off with, the medals formed a hand and arm. The limb grunted as it slowly climbed up and grabbed the strange lock. With a tug, it slowly moved away. The entire structure began to release a soft, gold light.

"Hey! Hey! Who turned on the lights?" Bean asked as he pulled out a stick of dynamite from nowhere, "I'm the only guy who can do that!"

Bark pointed at the container. The other two looked at it as the 'arm' reached into the light and ripped out more coins. It solidified and became a red and green arm. It seemed to be covered in a mixture of scales and feathers. Its fingernails were that of talons while the back of the limb had two tiny 'wings.' On two of its fingers were ornate, gold rings. It quickly flew off and out of the building. The container collapsed into a pile of silver coins and multiple colored coins. The piles coalesced into four different figures made out of the coins.

"Oh wow! Look at them! They're _loaded_ with money!" Bean exclaimed as he hung off Bark's arm as the bear was running off with Nack, "Hey! Hey! Why are we running away? Did we quit getting the nice vases? Aw…I wanted that pink one. It went so well with my eyes, too."

A wall exploded nearby, revealing a figure riding upon a black and yellow motorcycle. The figure took out a gun and began to fire upon to coin being. The gun soon ran out of ammunition and the figure held a hand up to its helmet.

"This is Gotou from the Ride Vendor First Platoon. The Medals have begun to awaken," the figure spoke, the voice clearly male, "Your orders, please."

-Eliminate them- was the response.

"Roger that."

The collected coins clanked as the beings walked after the retreating rider. In flashes of light, the figures took solid forms. One was green with the form of an insect. The second one was blue and feminine-like with the form of a fish. The third was black and yellow with the look of a cat. And the last one was bulky with the face of a mammoth. All four of the monsters seemed uncaring of the weapons which were pointed at them and simply strode on without a care in the world.

* * *

><p>Gotou regrouped with a group of riders on their own Ride Vendors. He took out a button and pushed down on it. His men aimed their bazookas upon the building. Wordlessly, they aimed and fired. The building began to erupt in various explosions, yet did not collapse. Instantly, the figures reverted back to coins and took off into the sky, leaving the explosions behind them. Within the building, a figure snored on a couch, unaware of the building's shakings. Nearby, a small infant was fast asleep in a baby carrier on the table.<p>

"Ride Vendor First Platoon in pursuit now," Gotou informed as the Ride Vendors drove off after the coins.

* * *

><p>The first squad chased after one of the four clusters to a highway overpass before it reconfigured into the form of the insect monster. It was colored mainly back and green with chitin-like chest armor which had a yellow circle in the center of its chest with green surrounding it, making plates that looked like muscles. From its shoulders ran long antennae not unlike a grasshopper while its arms were covered with black armor with a pair of long serrated blades coming from its right wrist. Its head was round with a long green visor which had round ends and a silver mouthplate which had the look of mandibles. Its final look was the horns which grew from its head that looked like Kuwagata beetle horns. What did seem odd was that its legs didn't seem to have any sort of covering and instead looked like ancient bandaging not unlike what a mummy would have.<p>

The insect monster watched as the two riders who pursued it rode at him with their weapons being aimed at its form. Uncaring, it leapt into the air and came back down, landing on both bikes which had the unfortunate luck of riding close together. Grabbing the riders by their necks, the insect monster leaped back into the sky, letting the motorcycles crash. Once reaching the apex of its jump, the monster let the pair go. The pair fell screaming to the ground before they landed with loud thuds on the concrete, leaving splatters of red across the stone surface around their bodies. Landing on the ground once again, the insect beast smugly strolled away from the scene, letting the two bikes explode nearby, incinerating the bodies.

**"Such weaklings. Has humanity and Mobianity _devolved_ since our entombing?"**

* * *

><p>Not too far away, in front of a tunnel which went underground, the second mass of silver coins converged together to form the mammoth creature. Its legs were powerful and covered from head to toe in tarnished silver armor which spoke of power and endurance. Its feet seemed more like an elephant's rather than a humanoids. Its head seemed like a helmet with a small black visor with a short horn coming out of its forehead. On either side of where the jaw would be was a pair of tusks with a small trunk sticking out where the mouth would be. However, where torso and arm armor should have been was simply a humanoid torso and arms covered in black and brown wrappings like a mummy. The creature just stood, staring dumbly at the two riders which were racing towards him, shooting with reckless abandon. The bullets collided with it, but the creature didn't seem to notice at all. In fact, the creature was actually curious at what they were doing with things that were tickling him. As the riders drew closer to ram it, the monster smashed its fists into the motorcycles, crushing the front ends like tin cans and sending them end over end, riders and all, behind it before they crashed into the ground and exploded. The monster didn't seem all that concerned with the destruction that it had caused though.<p>

**"Mezool…Where are you?"** the creature pondered as he went off.

* * *

><p>Inside the tunnel appeared the third mass of coins which became the female fish-like monster. Her head seemed to have a helmet that looked like the body of a sharkwhale hybrid of some sort that ended with her bright blue eyes. Her face was silver and had a rigid covering over her mouth. Her shoulders were covered with a dark blue cape that ran down her back almost regally, but her torso and arms were covered in black and brown bandages. Her legs were trim and smooth, colored silver as they ended in high heel boots. Down the front of her legs were studs which made her legs seem almost like octopus tentacles. The two motorcyclists charged at her while raising their guns. With a ladylike, but impatient, snort, she shot out her hand at them with an open palm. A blast of water surged forward from her palm, quickly gaining the size of a small tidal wave before crashing against the riders, sending them and their bikes sprawling backwards. The two quickly crashed into the ground with their rides, but the fish monster didn't stop shoot until they were cleared out of the tunnel. Satisfied that they were far enough away from her, she stopped the water pressure and smirked at the bones remaining. Seeing her task complete, the fish monster began walking away with a dainty giggle.

**"Mezool!"** the silver monster called out happily as it ran over and hugged her, **"Gamel found you!"**

**"Hai, hai. That's a good Gamel,"** the aquatic monster giggled as she gently patted Gamel on the head, earning giggles of happiness from the silver monster.

* * *

><p>At the opposite end of the tunnel, the last mass of coins merged together to form the cat monster as it landed on the ground in a crouch. Its face was certainly feline, but made of black steel with metal studs on the forehead. Dark yellow cords not unlike dreadlocks came from the back of its head while its lower jaw was made of gray steel. Its torso was covered with more black armor with a yellow orb in the centre with a silver strip coming up the middle. The pectorals of the armor were covered in more metal studs which matched its shoulders. The monsters arms were covered in large black gauntlets which ended in sharp metal claws and once more covered in silver studs like the rest of the armor. However like its comrades, it was missing something, in this case, the armor for its legs. Rather than some covering like the rest of its armor, the monster's legs were merely brown and black bandages not unlike a mummy. The feline monster snickered before leaping into the air as two riders charged at him. The monster proceeded to spin in their air at a ridiculous speed. The riders had no chance to dodge as the beast came at them; striking them so hard loud cracks could be heard from their torsos. At the same time, the force of the blows send them sailing off their bikes and crashing into the asphalt with loud thuds. They slowly started to get up when the feline turned into a blur and appeared before them. The two riders slowly moved ahead, their bodies staining the floor with their splattered and shredded organs as their diced bodies collapsed.<p>

**"Mobians and Humans leave such a mess. But still, even with my sight, the visage is still beautiful,"** the monster noted.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you…"<p>

A hedgehog was currently applying a vanilla icing to a beautiful vanilla cake while a gramophone singing the traditional 'Happy Birthday' song sang in the background. The hedgehog's blue quills were slowly turning gray with his bushy eyebrows and mustache. He took careful detailing into the cake, keeping a single eye open behind his glasses. He was in a sky rise office filled with plush furniture and the only other person in the room was a Mobian cat in a frilly pink outfit, revealing a bit of her well endowed cleavage. Continuing to write, the hedgehog continued to sing as he finished the cake.

"Happy Birthday dear…" the hedgehog paused as he wrote down the final letter in chocolate frosting, "…Greeed. Happy Birthday to you~!"

* * *

><p>The sleeping figure snorted awake as something hit him on the forehead. He got up and saw that the lights were out. The sound of babbling got his attention. Slowly, he turned and smiled gently upon the baby carrier. He gently picked up the small infant in it. The baby was a hedgehog, with a mix of pink and baby-blue quills. The baby babbled happily as she reached her arms up to the figure. He gave a chuckle as he let the baby take one of his white glove-covered fingers into her tiny hands.<p>

"That's my little Echo…" the figure chuckled before he saw what had hit him on the floor, "Hm? What is this?"

He knelt down and picked it up. It was a red coin, depicting a hawk. The trimming of the coin was a solid gold. Echo babbled excitedly as she saw it, letting the figure put it in her little hands.

"This must be my work payment. Thank you, whoever gave this to me," the figure bowed as he put the baby into her carrier.

The hedgehog moved the carrier to look at a nearby window. He removed his tie and then his work shirt, revealing the blue quills and peach fur underneath. He undid the pants, letting them slide off his legs to reveal the tie-dye boxers underneath. He picked them up and hung them upon the wall next to a set of clothing. A creaking sound slowly filled the ears of the Mobian hedgehog. He looked about before the wall before him collapsed. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the various GUN members and firefighters outside along with the wreckage. He slowly rose his hands up while scooting to what remained standing of the wall. Echo giggled as she teethed on the coin.

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vender. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a coin showing scene of the chapter before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vender***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Gotou looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Satonaka looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Bark sitting on a couch with Bean as Echo giggled in the polar bear's lap at Bean's antics of annoying Ankh***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu*Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Coin 1: Medal, Underwear, Mysterious Arm<strong>

* * *

><p>"You really didn't realize?" a Mobian Dalmatian pondered, "I mean, look at this."<p>

"Oh…Well, my daughter and I were fast asleep," the hedgehog explained, still in his boxers while carrying a giggling Echo's baby carrier, "Was it a gas explosion?"

"We're investigating it right now," a voice said, making the hedgehog freeze up and gulp.

"Hey there…" the hedgehog began as he turned to another hedgehog, this one a solid black with red highlights, a white tuff of fur on his chest, and crimson eyes with a tan muzzle, "…Shadow."

"Don't 'hey there, Shadow' me, Sonic!" the hedgehog growled before turning to the dog, "Leave. I'll talk with him."

"Hai, sir!" the dog saluted before she walked off while Nack, Bean, and Bark was carried off into a hospital car.

"Hey, are those three okay?" Sonic asked.

"Those three are Nack, Bark, and Bean, Sonic. Or has going missing for the last year and a half made you an idiot?" Shadow demanded, "You fought each of them on various occasions!"

"But are they okay?"

"Not one has a life-threatening injury, but I…"

"Thank goodness! They may be thieves, but they gave me juice and fresh milk to little Echo here. Say hello to your Uncle Shadow, Echo."

"Pth!" Echo blew a raspberry at the ebony hedgehog.

"Bark even let her sit on his lap when she motioned to him. They're good Mobians!" Sonic grinned.

"Sonic, you remember how long they've been your enemies?" Shadow demanded.

"Hai. But they've been friends since this morning," Sonic replied before he walked over to the hole in the wall to get dressed, making sure Echo was looking out at the window again.

"You idiot! You've been gone for a year and a half, missing with your daughter, and when I find out you're here in just a pair of boxers, you act like this?-!" Shadow growled.

"Actually. My name is Hino Eiji," Sonic corrected, "Sonic is just my old nickname."

"…Eiji? You're Japanese?" Shadow blinked as Sonic put on a button-up tie-dye shirt and a long, brown scarf.

"Yeah. On my mother's side," Sonic replied, "Christmas Island is actually part of Japan, you know."

"Sonic, how the hell have you been taking care of her?" Shadow demanded.

"Oi! No cursing near Echo-chan!" Eiji scolded.

"Just answer the question!"

"Fine, fine," Eiji shrugged as he handed Shadow a rolled up cloth, "Here."

Shadow took the cloth and opened it. He blinked at seeing the change that was in there. It was all money both native and foreign to Japan. Not a single bill was in the pile, just change.

"This is everything? Where's your luggage? Where's her diapers?"

"I don't have any."

"Th-This can't be! You can't have a nomadic life with just this! Especially when you have to raise an infant!" Shadow snapped.

"We can! We have a little money and tomorrow's underwear," Eiji replied.

"You mean these?" Shadow asked as he opened the cloth all the way, revealing burnt boxers.

"Ah! It's burnt! Our tomorrow!" Eiji slumped.

"Don't give me that, you idiot!" Shadow growled.

Unaware to the two of them, the hand was slowly trying to get out from under a pile of rubble.

* * *

><p>"Satonaka-kun. My Kougami Foundation's great art museum… as well as the Rider Vender platoon are mostly destroyed," the hedgehog noted as the cat indulged in the cake while sitting before a laptop, "That's how powerful the Greeed are."<p>

"Chief, didn't you predict this? You look disappointed."

"Of course I am. It doesn't matter what it is…being born into this world is _wonderful_!" the hedgehog declared as he looked out at the city from his windows, "So, the resurrection of the Greeed may not be all bad."

* * *

><p>Four silk banners fell from an overhead. The four Greed walked through the banners. Gamel stopped to look at his arms.<p>

**"What? This body…is odd."**

**"There's something vital that's missing,"** Mezool noted, **"A Medal…and it's a Core Medal too!"**

**"Why?-! There's no way a Medal would just disappear!"** the insect monster exclaimed.

**"I saw Ankh holding them,"** the feline noted.

**"Nani?-!"** the insect gawked as the three turned to the cat.

**"Ankh!"**

**"It can't be! But it looked like he could barely take form!"**

**"That bastard! Even after just awakening, he's still shrewd."**

* * *

><p>"Oh man…" Eiji groaned as he walked with Shadow, Echo in the carrier, "I've got to find a new job. Or Echo-chan and I won't have an inn today or underwear tomorrow."<p>

"I'm serious here, Sonic," Shadow growled as he moved to stop the blue hedgehog, "What has gotten into you?"

"Time has, Shadow," Eiji replied, "And it's 'Eiji.'"

"I don't care if it's 'Queen Elizabeth the First!' Is this because you lost…" Shadow began when Eiji's right fist met his nose.

"_Don't_ mention her name like that, _Ultimate Lifeform_…" Eiji spat as he smiled softly at Echo, "It's okay, Echo-chan. Uncle Shadow was being a meanie."

"You…" Shadow grunted as his nose fixed itself.

"Look, Shadow, why are you following us?" Eiji asked as he continued walking.

"You've been gone for a year and a half! Tails refused to tell us anything and when we tried to use a truth detector, he used one of his machines and erased the knowledge of where you two went!" Shadow growled.

"I still visit him to let Echo-chan be with her Onii-chan," Eiji noted when he stopped to see a vending machine, "Ah. Maybe you want some milk, Echo-chan?"

Echo giggled happily before nailing Eiji in the forehead with the coin. Eiji caught it in his free hand and looked at it.

"I forgot about this," Eiji noted.

"Sonic…Just _what_ is that coin?" Shadow demanded as Eiji suddenly dropped it, letting it roll under the vending machine.

"Ah!" Eiji gasped before he handed Shadow Echo, "You let her down, I'll kick your sorry butt from Futo City to Tokyo and back to here."

Shadow looked down at Echo, who was blowing another raspberry at him before giggling happily at him. Nearby, Eiji tried to reach under the vending machine to get the coin. He struggled a bit before he tried to pick it up and use his foot to get it out.

"Ah! Excuse me! Under here," Eiji begged to a passerby, "E-Excuse me. Can you lend me a hand? I can't reach it. Excuse me!"

"Honestly…" Shadow sighed.

Nearby, a young Mobian Hedgefox was walking by. Her figure had developed nicely for the nineteen-year-old girl. Her sun-kissed blond fur seemed to have its own natural shine to it. She looked over at Eiji and Shadow, the former begging other to help while the latter was shaking his head while holding a giggling and babbling Echo. Unaware to everyone, the arm shot under the vending machine.

"I can't hold it!" Eiji gasped out before dropping it.

**"Arrgh!-!"** the arm screamed, making Eiji and Shadow look about while Echo looked down at the vending machine.

"Are you okay? I'll help you right now!" the Hedgefox exclaimed as she ran up in a yellow blur.

_'She's fast,'_ Shadow noted before the Hedgefox easily lifted the vending machine up, "Holy…"

"Here's your chance. Hurry!" the Hedgefox spoke, her voice not even strained (in truth, she felt as if she were lifting up a set of books instead of the vending machine).

"Oh…but I'm fine," Eiji admitted.

"Eh?" the Hedgefox blinked before she looked down and saw the hand, making her scream, drop the vending machine on it once more (much to the arm's pain), and ran behind Eiji.

"Nani? What just happened?"

"It was an arm! A red, scaly, feathered arm!" she replied before it began to chuckle and wave at her on Shadow's shoulder, much to the laughter from Echo, "It…It's right there!"

"Nani?" Eiji blinked before the arm floated before him.

**"I'll be taking this back; my Core Medal."**

Eiji and the Hedgefox screamed. Shadow kicked it while keeping Echo's carrier balanced. The arm hit a pillar beside the vending machine and sent the coin into the air. Eiji caught it and the three looked over at the arm.

**"Oi! That hurt! You…"** the hand growled before the three began to run off, **"Hey! Wait! Hey!"**

"Why are you running so slow?" Shadow demanded.

"I can't run any faster than this!" Eiji replied as they turned a corner.

**"Hey! Wait! Get back here! My Core Medal!"**

"What do you mean you can't go any faster? You're Sonic the Hedgehog!" Shadow snapped.

"It's 'Hino Eiji!'" the hedgehog snapped.

"It's gaining up!" the Hedgefox yelped, she being the current carrier of the baby carrier.

"Ah! How did you get my baby girl?" Eiji gawked as Shadow put him on his back.

"Ask later, run now!" Shadow snapped.

* * *

><p>Within a jewelry store, many of its patrons began to scream.<p>

"What's that?-!"

**"Hm?"** the insect monster turned to see a woman huddled in a corner before picking her up, **"That greed of yours is perfect."**

He held up a silver coin. He turned the woman around and a slot appeared on the back of her head. He inserted the coin and a mummy emerged from her abdomen. She gave it a single look and screamed bloody murder.

**"Don't freak out! This was born from your greed. You gave it shape,"** the monster said as the mummy ate the woman's rings.

"Noooo!-!-! My ring worth a hundred million yen!" the woman sobbed.

The mummy proceeded to consume the various jewelry in the store. Upon the last piece was eaten, it began to spasm. Green flames flickered off it before it exploded, revealing a mantis-like monster.

**"Find my Core Medal and retrieve it."**

**"As you wish,"** the mantis monster nodded before jumping out of the building through a wall, landing before a police car with the Dalmatian in it, **"I smell it. A Core Medal."**

"W-What's that?-!" the dog gawked before shaking his head, "Ah! No time for questions! Better follow the thing!"

* * *

><p>"What was that?-!" the Hedgefox demanded as the trio sat in a semi-crowded area.<p>

"I have no clue," Eiji replied as he held his daughter in his arms, all the while Echo tried to reach out to the Hedgefox, "Maybe it's a cousin of Shadow's here."

"Oh no! You're not blaming me for this!" Shadow exclaimed when the hand floated in the middle of them, "Ah!"

**"Give it back! It's my body!"** the limb demanded before grabbing Eiji by the shirt, making him nearly drop Echo if Shadow hadn't caught her, **"Hurry and hand it over! I'll let you live till then."**

"Jerk!" the Hedgefox snapped as she slapped the arm's hand, "Can't you see how you're scaring us!-?"

"W-w-wait a moment! I just happened to find it in the art museum," Eiji explained.

**"Yeah. I dropped it."**

"O-oh! So you were there too? What a coincidence!" Eiji noted.

"Is he an idiot?" the Hedgefox whispered.

"Extremely," Shadow replied when Echo bit his hand, "Agh! Why you little…!"

**"The Core Medal. Hand it over,"** a voice said.

"Duck!" Shadow shouted as he pulled down Eiji and the Hedgefox before five energy blade shot out and over them.

"Shadow, Echo had better not have touched the ground!" Eiji threatened when the hand blocked five more energy blades.

**"You! Ankh!"** the mantis monster gasped.

**"Don't interfere! Don't stick your hand in! This is my Core Medal!"**

**"Hand it over!"** the mantis demanded.

It began to swipe at Ankh, but the arm was too quick. It dodged the attacks most of the time and managed to catch the blades once or twice. The mantis then batted him to the side, breaking a nearby pillar.

**"Don't interfere!"** the mantis demanded as it grabbed Ankh by the wrist before it began to toss Ankh about.

"Oi! It's too one-sided!" Eiji gasped before he charged.

"Baka! Don't you dare!" Shadow growled as he handed Echo to the Hedgefox.

He grabbed the monster's shoulder before being tossed onto a table and broke it. A siren went off before a police car began to drive up. The Dalmatian began to open fire from the driver's seat. The mantis, barely feeling the hits, turned to the car and released five energy blades at it. The car careened and crashed into another car nearby. The dog slowly opened up the door and fell out. He struggled to get up as he tried to crawl towards the monster, gun in hand, before he collapsed.

"Detective!" Eiji gasped as he ran over to the canine, letting Ankh and Shadow distract the monster.

"Oh no…" the Hedgefox whispered, "Onii-chan!"

"Detective! Detective!" Eiji called as he shook the dog while the Hedgefox ran up, "…Onii-chan?"

"Onii-chan, are you okay?-! Hold on!" the Hedgefox begged while keeping Echo in her arms, the infant whimpering a bit.

Eiji looked down at the detective's right hand. In it was his gun. Nearby, Shadow threw a spear made of crimson energy at the mantis, managing to make it move back a bit. Ankh poked it in the eyes before the monster grabbed him by the wrist and Shadow by the neck. Gun shots struck its back. He turned to see Eiji holding the gun while shaking. Shadow blinked. He thought Sonic would never use a gun.

"I don't know what this is about, but stop it already!"

**"Don't interfere! You have nothing to do with this,"** the mantis ordered.

"I do!"

**"Hm?"**

"I do. Same with the detective, my daughter, Shadow, and the Hedgefox. And him too. We've known each other ever since this morning," Eiji explained before the mantis put his blades to Ankh's wrist, "Stop it!"

He fired the last of the bullets in the gun before charging at him. The monster slashed Ankh before backhanding Eiji away.

**"He's just an idiot…I can use him. No…This is the only thing I can do. This is my one hand,"** Ankh whispered before he flew over and pulled Eiji away from the stab the monster tried to perform.

**"Ankh! Are you trying to save the Mobian?"**

**"What's your name?"** Ankh demanded.

"It's Hino Eiji, father of Hino Echo," Eiji replied as he pointed at the whimpering infant in the Hedgefox's arms.

**"Eiji. You've impressed me. I'll tell you how we can be saved,"** Ankh explained before his hand 'spit' out the lock on the container.

**"Isn't that…the seal…"** the mantis gasped.

Ankh pressed the lock to Eiji's waist. Shadow's eyes widened with Eiji's as the lock released a gold energy. It shattered to reveal a strange, oversized belt buckle with three slots in it. On the right side of his body was a strange scanner while the left side of his body had a small container. Eiji yelped as he got up and looked down at his new belt. Ankh chuckled as he turned to the monster.

**"My hand held more than just the Core Medals. Eiji. The only way to survive and protect your baby girl is to defeat him,"** Ankh explained.

"And a belt helps him how?" Shadow asked.

**"Three Medals,"** Ankh explained as he pulled out a yellow and gold Medal and a green and gold Medal before tapping the slots, **"Insert them here. You'll gain power."**

**"Don't listen to Ankh! You'll pay for using it."**

"And not using it _won't_ pay?" Shadow growled as he threw more of the energy spears at the monster.

**"Oi! What's a little risk? Better than us dying here. Hurry and do it, Eiji. Henshin!"**

**"Don't!"**

"Oi! Stay out of this!" Shadow snapped as he threw more of the energy spears at the mantis monster.

"…I've been to many places, but saving lives is equally difficult everywhere!"

With that, Eiji tossed the red coin into the air. He caught it before inserting it into the right slot while slotting the green coin into the left slot. He then slid the yellow coin into the middle slot and the buckle slanted to the left. Ankh grabbed the scanner and held it up to Eiji.

**"Use this."**

Eiji nodded. He took the scanner and it began to let out a hum. He quickly scanned it over the three coins, each one making a 'clink' as the scanner went over it.

"Henshin!" Eiji called out as he put the scanner to his heart.

**-TAKA! TORA! BATTA!-**

Three rows of coin circled Eiji two side ways around his arms and legs and one through his body. Three coins that looked like the ones in his belt stopped in front and merged to form a single coin.

**-TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!-**

The giant coin collided with his body, forming a black body suit and armor. His armor then took on three different colors. He had a red bird-themed helmet with green eyes, yellow gauntlets with three claws folded back with yellow lines running up to his shoulder pads, and green legs with an armor pattern on it that looked insect like with green shoes and green angled lines going to his chest. He also had a gold circle encompassing his chest with the images of a red bird on top of yellow tiger face with a green grasshopper head under it. Strangely, when one looked at it as a whole, the grasshopper made the tiger's lower jaw while the hawk made the upper half of the tiger's head.

**"You fool!"**

**"Yeah! Just what I had hoped for,"** Ankh noted.

"Sonic?" Shadow blinked.

"Sugei! He became a Kamen Rider!" the Hedgefox awed.

"What was that song just now? A hawk, tiger, and grasshopper? That's what this is?-!" Eiji gasped.

**"Don't worry about the song. That's OOO. If you fight, you will understand what it is."**

"Eh?"

"Look out!" the Hedgefox called out.

OOO looked up and saw the mantis coming at him in a slashing jump. He held his arms up and caught the blades. The yellow part of his body glowed before the claws on his arms flipped out. He unleashed a slash and sent the monster rolling back, silver coins falling all about. The glow moved down to his legs as he laughed.

"I can feel the power in my body!"

He jumped and flew at the mantis. He proceeded to unleash a flurry of kicks, each one scattering multiple coins about.

**"Ankh! Hand over the Core Medal!"** the mantis screamed as he charged.

**"Eiji! Scan the coins! Hurry!"** Ankh shouted.

"H-Hai!" OOO nodded as he scanned them once more.

**-SCANNING CHARGE!-**

OOO's legs transformed to resemble grasshopper legs. He jumped high into the air and descended with a drop kick through the three rings that formed between him and the monster. After passing through the red ring representing the Taka Medal, he was surrounded in a red veil with wings; the yellow ring representing the Tora Medal gave an aura with claws; while the green ring representing the Batta Medal gave an aura with legs.

"See-Ya!-!-!" OOO roared as he collided with the monster, creating a small explosion with three energy rings representing his symbol before it began to rain coins all over, "That guy was…made of medals? Oh! Detective! Hold on! I'll call an ambulance right now!"

**"I've found the perfect body for me,"** Ankh noted before he flew over and covered the Dalmatian's right arm and hand.

"Ah! Onii-chan!" the Hedgefox gasped when the Dalmatian's eyes shot open as he got up.

**"Now…"** Ankh and the Dalmatian began when the dog suddenly changed into a Doberman Mobian, "…I can move a bit more easily."

"You!" OOO gasped.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to you…! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear…" the hedgehog sung as he wrote down a name in chocolate frosting, "OOO."<p>

* * *

><p>The Hedgefox let out a scream as Shadow and OOO moved back. Echo let out a small cry while trying to nuzzle into the Hedgefox. Whilst unaware to them, Gotou was watching nearby on his Ride Vendor. He took out a red and silver can and popped the top. It instantly transformed into a small hawk. More surrounding him flipped open and flew off towards the five. Gotou removed his helmet to reveal a human male around his early twenties with shoulder-length brownblack hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time of Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Hedgehog: Greed! It's a pure, wonderful energy!**

**Ankh: For us Greeed, the Core Medals are vital. I've taken this body. That form was a nuisance.**

**?-?-?: I've been waiting for a Speed and Power-Type like you!**

**Hedgefox: Will I…ever get my Onii-chan back?**

**Ankh: Cells and Cores. The source of the Medals is human greed.**

**Gotou: A pair of birthday presents from a great man.**

**Roll: Tako! Ne, Echo-chan, those are tako. Aren't they kawaii like Taka-Can?**

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 2: Greed, Ice Candy, Presents<strong>


	2. Medal 2: Greed, Ice Candy, Present

**Count the Medals**

**GammaTron: And here's another work. I'm amazed I even thought of this. It'll have a SonicXOC pairing but with hinted SonAmy before this story began. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Kamen Rider OOO. I do own Echo Hino, Roll Cyber Sakurai, and Daisuke Sakurai. Also, Uncle Chuck?**

**Uncle Chuck: *walks in wearing a red business suit while OOO, Kamen Rider 1, Kamen Rider 2, Double, Fourze, Accel, and Birth dragged in a large container. Clears throat as a certain song played in the background* Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you… Happy Birthday dear…*the seven Kamen Riders nodded before they opened the container, revealing a massive ice cream cake with all the Kamen Riders on it*…Kamen Riders. Happy Birthday to you~!**

**Me: *applause* I know this is late by a few months, but I wanted OOO to end before writing this. This way, I can also add the OOO Movies to the mix. Now as for why Uncle Chuck sang that, this is the year 2011. On April 3, 1971, the first Kamen Rider appeared. That was Kamen Rider 1, Takeshi Hongo. Since then, there have been dozens, if not close or above 100, Kamen Riders known throughout Japan and even in other countries. As of this year, we celebrate _40_ _Years_ of Kamen Rider!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider OOO! The three things that happened last time…<strong>

**One: Kaijins made of medals are born.**

**Two: A vagrant name Hino Eiji and his infant daughter, Hino Echo, encounter the mysterious arm, Ankh, along with a Hedgefox and Shadow the Hedgehog.**

**And Three: Eiji transforms into OOO!**

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 2: Green Pepper! Are you Rider 4?-! ~For Capricorn AB Type~**

**Momotaros: *enters* Yo! Momotaros here. For those of you who are Capricorn AB Type...You are Riderman!**

**Riderman: *poses***

**Momotaros: You hate being restrained, but you have a kind, pure heart.**

***Cous Coussier***

**Tails: *ready to eat after a day of work at the Research LAb and then an hour of making the ***

**Roll: *walks in with a plate of food* Tails-kun, good work today. *puts the plate before him***

**Tails: *cringes as Roll left***

**Momotaros Narration: Unfortunately, the food has green peppers which Tails hates. Tails is in a big pinch! But that's when...!**

**Riderman: *walks into the restaurant* You can't become a fine Kamen Rider like that!**

**Tails: R-Riderman!**

**Riderman: Now...*holds up his cyborg limb* You can eat it out of my Rope Arm, right? *stabs a green pepper* Now, open up!**

**Me Narration: Riderman's kindness can't be refused...**

**Riderman: Open up.**

**Me Narration: However...has Riderman properly washed his Cassette Arms? Tails is worried.**

***HQ***

**Momotaros: Just as expected of Kamen Rider Yongo, Rideman. In the next corner, we'l find your fated Rider. Riderman's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is Faiz Accel Form. But his Devil Rider is Psyga. If you're a girl, your lover is Gatack. For marriage, I recommend J. Now, find your fated Rider! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!**

**Kivat: How about the other Riders? Check out your friends and family!**

* * *

><p>"O-Onii-chan…" the Hedgefox gawked.<p>

"Like this?" OOO pondered as he reset the belt, letting him change back, before Ankh walked over and took it off him, "Why did you…? How did you take that detective's…?"

He grabbed the arm and held it up. His eyes widened when he saw that it was a normal Mobian hand once more. Ankh pulled his arm away.

"I took this body. That form was disadvantageous."

"You took it? What did you do to my Onii-chan?-!" the Hedgefox demanded as she glared at Ankh.

"Why's it matter? He was moments from death anyway," Ankh scoffed.

"N-No way…" the Hedgefox gasped.

"Oi! What are you doing?-!" Ankh demanded as he looked past the Hedgefox's shoulder.

The others turned to where he was looking at and Echo giggled. A small red and silver, robotic hawk was attempting to fly away with one of the silver medals. Ankh was about chase it when even more of the hawks appeared and began to pick up the medals. One flew over to Echo when she was trying to reach one. Echo squealed happily as she hugged it.

"That's bullshit! Those are mine!" Ankh snapped as he reach out and began to play 'Tug-A-War' with one, winning in the end and getting only five of the medals.

"Oi! There's a child here!" the Hedgefox and Eiji growled when Ankh stomped over to Shadow.

"Oi! What was that just now?-!" Ankh demanded.

"How should I know?" Shadow growled before he pinned Ankh, "Now return that man's body to him at o…"

His order was cut off when Ankh slammed his transformed fist into his face. Ankh got up before he looked around.

"That's peculiar…Something happened while I was sealed," Ankh noted as Gotou drove off, leaving the single hawk in Echo's hug.

* * *

><p>The hawks flew about until they reached the hedgehog and Satonaka's room on a large building. They quickly deposited their medals onto a table and collected together upon a table in Can Form.<p>

"Look, Satonaka-kun. All this in just one day," the hedgehog noted as a panel appeared in the floor, revealing multiple medals, "I think they'll be essential for my life's work. As well as for the Greeed…and for OOO too."

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vender. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a coin showing scene of the chapter before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vender***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Gotou looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Satonaka looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Bark sitting on a couch with Bean as Echo giggled in the polar bear's lap at Bean's antics of annoying Ankh***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu*Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! How many Medals can OOO use right now? Thirteen.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 2: Greed, Ice Candy, Present<strong>

* * *

><p>"That little Taka must like you, Echo-chan," the Hedgefox giggled as the mechanical bird stayed on Echo's baby carrier with her.<p>

"Why are you here?" Shadow asked, "And just who are you?"

"Isn't it polite to tell who you are first?"

"…Shadow."

"And I'm Roll," the Hedgefox noted as she pointed at Ankh and Eiji, the hedgehog currently paying for the ten ice candies that Ankh just pulled out of the cart, "The one that hand is possessing is my Onii-chan, Daisuke."

"You two don't even look alike," Shadow noted.

"That's because we grew up together in a foster home," Roll replied, "Once we grew up to a right age, we left together."

"Hey, wait up! Answer my questions from earlier!" Eiji begged as Ankh walked away from the cart.

"About 800 years ago, we were born from the Core Medals. We're called Greeed. For a long time we were sealed…" Ankh began to reply rapidly.

"Too fast! Too fast!" Eiji interrupted as Roll and Shadow walked up, "What I'm asking about is the detective. Those other answers are for Shadow's questions."

"It'll be okay! From time to time, I'll let him eat," Ankh explained.

"L-Let him eat?-!" Roll gasped.

"What is it?-! I can taste too! This is cold, but I know it's also sweet," Ankh explained before holding up his monster hand, "And…Would you rather I eat like this?"

He held up the ice candy he was currently eating to his hand. It began to seep into the limb and was absorbed into it.

"Ah! Not like that!" Eiji and Roll yelped as Roll pulled the limb off, "Oh! It came off!"

"He's back to normal!" Eiji grinned.

"Not exactly," Shadow noted, seeing the Dalmatian had collapsed.

**"If we're separated, he wouldn't last ten minutes,"** Ankh scoffed.

"Eh?-! No way!" Roll gasped as Eiji took the hand and tried to reattach it to Daisuke.

"W-Wait a moment! Connect! Connect! Oh! W-Wait!"

"…He's become even more of an idiot since I last saw him…" Shadow muttered.

* * *

><p>"If separated he won't survive…" Eiji sighed as he fed Echo from a bottle of formula as the group was on a nearby manmade lookout point to the sea, "Then the detective is…"<p>

"Eat up!" Ankh ordered as he jabbed an ice candy into the hedgehog's mouth, "It's trouble for me if you don't survive as well."

"He fell from space, fought a god of destruction, the dark god of the earth, and a metallic dragon that was nigh-invincible," Shadow counted, "Along with that, he also dealt with a madman trying to take over the world numerous times and even a beast trying to eat all the timelines. I think he can take on these Greeed as well."

"I need Eiji for gathering the Medals," Ankh explained as his right hand had a Core Medal and three silver Medals in it.

"You're made of Medals just like that guy I just beat?" Eiji asked.

"Huh? You mean the Yummy?" Ankh asked, "Medals come in two types. Core Medals and Cell Medals. Listen, like that ice candy…The part you're eating is the Cell. The stick is the Core. The Cells stick to the Core, which is out center. That's what composes us Greeed who were sealed away."

"So that 'Yummy' Sonic defeated is just the ice without the stick?" Shadow noted.

"It's 'Eiji,'" the blue hedgehog corrected.

* * *

><p>"Wow! That was terrible! I mean, we never got it that bad since we tried to get those Sol Emeralds!" Bean laughed as his legs were in a cast before sniffling, "Bomykins went kablooey on us…"<p>

"That had to have been some kind of trick! Just a damn trick!" Nack growled, "Hey, anyway…I've got an even better job set up. This time we'll attack a bank's armored car."

Bark, the only one not injured, just sighed without a sound. He stood up and walked off from the two in wheelchairs. He wasn't interested in another heist. That little girl…Bean gave a hint of a smile as he recalled how that blue hedgehog was grinning while his daughter played on Bean's lap. Bean didn't want to admit it to the two, but he felt…at peace more when he was with those two laughing than all the time he spent with them. He was taken out of his thoughts when Nack and Bean screamed. He turned around to see the insect Greeed standing before Nack as a mummy began to emerge from his abdomen.

**"I have released that greed of yours."**

Bean snorted as he stomped up to the Greeed.

**"Oh? You'd like to give me a try?"** the Greeed asked, **"Then I'll let you get one punch. That fair?"**

Bark grinned. He proceeded to crack his knuckles before removing his boxing glove/mittens. He reeled his left fist back and…

* * *

><p><strong> "It seems Uva is doing it again. He's being pretty extravagant considering how precious the Cell Medals are,"<strong> the feline Greed noted as the insect Greeed screamed across the forest's visible sky after a loud 'wham' was heard across the country of Japan, **"I didn't even know he could fly."**

**"Well, it's obvious that OOO is using one of his Core Medals just like you and that traitor,"** Mezool noted, **"I'm sure he feels compelled to act."**

** "Mezool! Look!"** Gamel called, letting the two Greeed look over at their other member to see him covered in butterflies, **"I made new friends!"**

** "Honestly, Gamel…"** Mezool giggled, **"If we had all our Core Medals, we'd be able to take over as much of this world as we wanted."**

** "I'd rather devour it like our first plan was,"** the feline Greeed noted.

**"Yes, but look at him,"** Mezool spoke as she pointed at the laughing Gamel, the butterflies tickling him as he petted a deer that had gotten curious, "If we rule the world, then he can have as many friends as he wants."

* * *

><p>"What's important for us Greeed are the Core Medals. But while we were sealed, many of them disappeared," Ankh explained as he tossed a blue Core Medal, "With no stick, the ice has nothing to cling to. That's why none of us has completely revived."<p>

"You have your comrades' Cores, don't you?" Eiji asked.

"They were never comrades," Ankh scoffed, "Their plan was horrible. Devouring the planet, indeed…"

"Eh?" Roll blinked.

"If the others were to obtain their sets, they would completely devour this world until nothing was left," Ankh explained as he held up his arm, "Only this much of me has regenerated from the three Core Medals I have; two Taka and a Kujaku. The other Core Medals I have are Gorilla, Sai, Tora, Unagi, Tako, Kamakiri, and Batta."

"Hmm…Oh! Matte. I'll be right back," Roll advised before she dashed off in a sonic boom.

"…Did she just perform a sonic boom?" Eiji asked.

"Yep. Seems you have some competition besides myself."

"Yeah…I thought I told you I can't run anymore," Eiji noted.

"And I think I understand why you stole their Medals. You wanted to even the playing field, didn't you?" Shadow demanded.

"I won't let them get their way first."

"I'm back," Roll said, startling Ankh.

"What the hell?-! Don't do that!" Ankh snarled before he was flicked in the nose.

"I suggest you avoid cursing near a child around me," Roll advised before she held up a strange notebook-shaped container, "Here. Onii-chan loves to collect coins, so I bought this for him. I was planning to give it to him today, but you may need it more."

"What do you mean?" Eiji asked.

"It's to keep the Core Medals that he has in," Roll explained.

Ankh blinked before he took the casing. He opened it up and noted the slots. He held his hand over the slots and an eerie, purple light seeped out of it before various colored Medals were dropped into the slots.

"See? This way you won't have the Core Medals in case they try to take them back," Roll smirked before she swiped it.

"Oi! Give that back!" Ankh snarled.

"Uh-uh-uh~," Roll teased as she became a blur to Ankh, "See? If Shadow-san or I keep it, then they'll be unable to catch us."

It was then the group heard a beeping sound. Roll stopped beside Eiji and pulled out an old pocket watch.

"Oh no…" Roll gasped, "I'm late! Gomen, but I have to leave for now. Ja ne, Eiji-san, Onii-chan, Shadow-san, Echo-chan, Ankh-teme!"

"Hey! Matte! Give my back those Core Medals!" Ankh screamed as Roll dashed off, "Argh! That little…!"

"Relax. We'll follow her," Shadow ordered, "Right now, she's too into this that she can't be let out."

"…Can't we kill her?"

"Idiot/Baka!" the two male hedgehogs snapped as they gave an uppercut to Ankh, sending him into the water.

"Ba!" Echo laughed in her baby carrier.

* * *

><p>"Sugei…Clothes from around the world? This job sounds nice," Roll smiled softly.<p>

Roll stood before a medium-sized restaurant/house. Nearby was a sign reading 'Cous Coussier.' Near the sign was a colorful poster. Upon it were the words 'Help Wanted! On this job, you get to wear clothes from around the world! I want a cute, energetic girl!' She walked up to the door and tried to open it. On the other side of the door, a young woman sat down on a chair. Chained up to a door was a set of large stones, a boulder, and weights of multiple sizes.

"Eh? Excuse me. But I'm here for the interview," Roll called.

"Hai! Hai! Just open the door!" the woman replied on the other side of the door.

Roll gulped before she took a deep breath. Slowly, she began to pull the door open. The woman stood up and gave a small smirk as she saw how Roll was opening it. Roll looked at the pile of weights and blinked. Suddenly, she ducked under a knife before dashing about, avoiding the other weapons as well.

"You pass!" the woman declared.

Roll looked over at the woman. She was in her mid-twenties or early-thirties with back-length red hair and almond-colored eyes. She wore an orange shirt under a captain's jacket and jeans with boots.

"I've been waiting for a Speed and Power-Type like you!"

"…Eh?" Roll blinked before minutes passed as she was forced to wear a privateer's outfit.

"That's good! We aim to be realistic, so it's not good enough to just be cute. Can you bring that milk can over here?" the woman asked.

"This one?" Roll asked as the woman placed a mustache and a pirate hat on.

"Hm?"

The woman turned and gasped. Roll walked up carrying the filled milk can over her shoulder with just a single hand. The woman put a fake parrot on her shoulder and grinned.

"You're excellent! Oh right. I'm sure you can carry that…" the woman beamed as she went off.

* * *

><p>The Yummy groaned as he jumped onto the moving armored vehicle. It smashed the windshield and forced the vehicle to turn on its side. The Yummy moaned in delight as it moved to the back and ripped open the back. It let out happy groans as it began to eat all the money.<p>

* * *

><p>"Medals! The sounds of Cell Medals!" Ankh noted before grabbing Eiji and Shadow, "Come!"<p>

"H-Hey!" Eiji yelped.

"Hands off me!" Shadow growled.

* * *

><p>"Sorry to keep you waiting," an attendant apologized.<p>

The Yummy growled at her. The attendant let out a high-pitch shriek of terror. The various people there began to scream and scatter about. Two officers quickly ran up as the girl dropped to her rear and began to back away in fear.

"What are you doing?-! Stop right there! Stop!"

The Yummy replied with bitch-slapping him over a set of desks. It soon turned to see a massive safe. It jumped onto a desk and jumped over the counters. The bankers screamed as they scattered about. With only a few pulls, the Yummy ripped the door right off the wall. As it ate away the gold and cash in the vault, the trio quickly ran up with Shadow hanging up on Daisuke's cell phone.

"She's coming," Shadow informed.

"It's that whatchamacallit Medal Kaijin?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah. A Yummy," Ankh replied.

"The Candy without the stick," Shadow scowled as he took out a rifle.

"Conventional weapons won't do a thing to it," Ankh spoke.

"I know," Shadow smirked before Ankh held a hand up.

"Not yet. If we defeat it now, we won't obtain a single Medal."

"…Eh?" Eiji blinked.

"It grows by feeding. If we defeat it after that, we'll get Medals," Ankh explained.

"And just how many do you want to get?" Shadow asked.

"If it goes well, we can even get 100 Medals," Ankh replied.

"But…what it's eating is…" Eiji began.

"Greed," Ankh replied, causing the two to look at him, "It's the same for Cells and Cores…The source of the Medals is human greed."

* * *

><p>"Greed! It's a pure and wonderful energy! Cake! The table too!" the hedgehog declared as he mixed up cake batter in a bowl, "Homes and buildings…the city and country too! Everything is a mass of greed, created by human desire! Isn't that right, Goto-kun?"<p>

"An invitation," Satonaka said as she offered the hedgehog an invitation, "It's a party to commemorate the completion of a high-rise building."

"Wonderful!-! When a baby is born, it cries to show what it wants. To live is to want. When Medals are born from the greatest of that power and collected…" the hedgehog spoke as he handed the bowl and mixer to Satonaka while getting a frosting dispenser to start writing down the symbol for infinity of a small circular table, "…What you obtain is infinite…Greater than infinite…something even greater."

_'Something even greater?' _Gotou thought as the hedgehog drew an 'O' over the infinity symbol.

"OOO!" the hedgehog screamed/roared.

* * *

><p>Bark blinked as he looked about. He had been discharged from the hospital due to the small amount of injuries he had. He quickly flinched when he saw a yellow blur coming right at him. The blur stopped, revealing Roll.<p>

"Oh my! Gomen nassai," Roll apologized, "I almost ran into you."

Bark blinked. He just gave a nod to the Hedgefox.

"That's a relief…" Roll sighed in relief before her eyes widened, "Oh no…I nearly forgot about Eiji-san and the others!"

Eiji? Bark put a hand on Roll's shoulder. She turned back and Bark looked her in the face for a few seconds.

"You know Eiji-san?" Roll asked, earning a silence from the yellow polar bear, "Then maybe you can help! Come on, come on. We need to get to the bank and fast!"

Bark blinked as Roll began to lead him off. Just what did he do this time that made Odin furious at him? Well…At least Bean wasn't there to explode things. He blinked when he saw the bank exploding as they approached. Before the two was a massive Yummy, resembling a Leaf-rolling Weevil. …Once again, just what did he do this time that made Odin furious at him? In the nearby twin set of towers, a group of people were enjoying a fabulous party.

"Everyone!" the man in charge declared as he carted in a fabulous cake, "The Kougami Foundation has sent a celebratory cake!"

* * *

><p>"This is great. We're earning interest on this one," Ankh grinned as he watched people and Mobians flee from the Otoshibumi Yummy when Shadow clonked him on the head, "Ah! What the h…"<p>

"Minna!" Roll called as she ran up with Bark, earning a set of giggles from Echo.

"Oh!" Eiji grinned, "You're okay! Hey, how are the other two doing?"

Bark just blinked at Eiji. Eiji let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank goodness they're okay then. Um…I hope this isn't rude, but can you keep an eye on my little girl?" Eiji asked, "I have to be an exterminator right now."

Bark blinked before he was given the baby carrier. He looked down and Echo babbled happily at the yellow polar bear.

"Wait till he eats that building," Ankh ordered as he watched the growing Otoshibumi Yummy growing a bit as it began to eat one of the towers.

"Hey! Are you saying you don't care about the people inside?-!" Eiji demanded.

"Don't get the wrong idea. Your job is to gather the Medals."

"…Eh?"

"Cell Medals are needed. For now, just wait."

"But…" Eiji began when the left tower exploded near the middle, revealing a truck-sized Otoshibumi Yummy emerging from it.

"Oh no!" Roll gasped as the tower hit the other one, causing the partygoers inside to scream and run about in terror, knocking over the cake.

"If I recall, you said it's not easy to save lives, right?" Ankh continued as he held up the Taka Medal before letting his hand reabsorb it, "You don't get to save lives for free. You will do as I say!"

"You…" Eiji scowled before he looked down at his right hand, "She's crying…"

"Eh?" Ankh, Shadow, and Roll pondered as they looked at the blue hedgehog.

"She's crying," Eiji repeated, the sounds of a heart monitor flat lining and the sounds of a young girl sobbing fresh in his mind, before he clenched his fist and began to charge, "Take care of Echo-chan!"

"Oi!" Ankh shouted.

"Eiji!" Roll called as she threw a silver Core Medal, the Tora, and Batta Medals.

"Thanks!" Eiji grinned as he caught them and quickly scanned them, "Henshin!"

**-SAI! TORA! BATTA!-**

In three lights, OOO appeared. His head was silver in color with a point on the center, resembling a rhino's horn. Inside the party room, only the manager was left just as the Otoshibumi Yummy was climbing up on the window. OOO ran up a set of stairs before coming upon a large piece of debris blocking his path. His silver part glowed before the horn grew. He charged and rammed through the debris, shattering it. The owner screamed as the Otoshibumi Yummy grabbed him by the back of his jacket and tried to pull him out.

"Help!"

The owner sobbed before OOO grabbed him by the arms and pulled him back inside. OOO pointed at the exit and the manager ran off with a scream. The Yummy growled before slamming it fist down on the floor, causing it to break apart. OOO screamed as he started to fall when Ankh grabbed him.

**"There's a limit to how stupid one can be!"** Ankh growled as he held onto OOO's arm, **"If you die, I'm in a heap of trouble, you know!"**

"If you're separated from Daisuke-san…" OOO grunted.

**"Is this _really_ the time to be worrying about others?"** Ankh demanded as he held the Kujaku Medal up, **"This is the only way to survive this fall."**

"Make a promise to me first!" OOO demanded, "Let me transform with your Medals whenever I want to! Don't prioritize Medals over the lives of innocents! If you don't, I'll take you down too!"

**"Just try it."**

"I won't transform again either," OOO stated.

**"Damn!"** Ankh growled when OOO began to fall, **"Eiji! Here!"**

"Is it a promise?" OOO demanded.

**"Yeah, I get it! Hurry up!"** Ankh snapped as OOO took the Core Medals.

**-TAKA KUJAKU BATTA!-**

The top and middle sections glowed before turning black and red. Two red wings emerged from his back and he flew out of the building and landed before the others.

"Eiji-kun, you're okay!" Roll exclaimed as Bark blinked at the arm.

**"Yes, yes, I'm an arm. Get over it!"** Ankh snapped as he went back and possessed Daisuke's body.

It was then the sounds of an engine echoed in the area. Everyone turned to see a Ride Vender drive up and stop. The rider got off and removed his helmet, revealing Gotou. He pulled out a rectangular, black box with a smaller, square box on the top and approached OOO.

"A pair of birthday presents from a great man," Gotou informed.

"Birthday present?" OOO repeated as the larger box was given to OOO while the smaller one was given to Roll and pointed at Echo.

Gotou opened up the larger box. In it, upon a layer of silk was a large black sword with cyan/light-blue designs. Along with that was a slot for Cell Medals and a push handle along with a window on the blade. Beside the blade were various Cell Medals.

**"Nani?-!"** Ankh gasped.

"Oh my…" Roll gasped as she opened the box and pulled out an OOO-colored teething pacifier on a small necklace.

Echo babbled happily as Roll put it into the infant's mouth. OOO quickly pulled out the sword and looked at it.

"This is awesome! Kinda reminds me of an old friend," OOO admitted.

"Use the Cell Medal in that vending machine," Gotou explained as his Ride Vendor shifted into its Vending Machine Mode while he pointed at the one beside it.

"I'm fine. I'm not thirsty," OOO replied.

"Idiot…" Shadow muttered as he took a Cell Medal and stomped over to the Vending Machine.

He slid the Cell Medal into the car. Within seconds, the machine instantly transformed from a vending machine into a Ride Vendor. OOO walked over and got on it with Shadow.

"It's a bike! That's cool!" OOO noted before driving away from falling debris.

"Seems this is also a present," Gotou noted as he inserted a Cell Medal and pressed a four-button combo, letting a pile of cans fall out of it.

**-TAKO CAN-**

Gotou opened the top of a single can. It popped open and changed into a tiny, mechanical octopus. The pile of cans nearby flipped open and became small octopuses as well. The small creatures began to spin their legs and flew about, much to the delight of Echo and her Taka-Can.

"Tako! Ne, Echo-chan, those are tako. Aren't they kawaii like Taka-Can?" Roll asked, earning giggles from the infant in the carrier held by Bark, as the Tako-Cans made a bridge up to the Yummy.

"Oh! This is amazing!" OOO exclaimed.

"Put the Cell Medals in your sword," Gotou explained.

"I don't know who you are…but thanks!" OOO exclaimed as he drove off, letting Shadow walk up to Gotou.

"Hello…Gotou."

"Sempai," the man nodded.

"Eh?-! Sempai!-? Shadow-san is your sempai?" Roll asked.

Ankh fired himself at OOO and grabbed onto the back seat. As OOO drove on them, the Tako-Cans moved quickly to make a trail for him. The Yummy made a hole in the roof to try and get at the people inside. OOO let out a cry as he collided with the Yummy, sending Cell Medals about for Ankh to 'eat.' OOO jumped back from the beast before lunging, stabbing a leg. The Yummy screeched and tried to hit him when he leaped over it and slashed one of its mandibles.

"Come on! Come on! You couldn't even hit a building!" OOO taunted.

**_'Since when did he act so cocky?'_ **Ankh pondered before OOO jumped over the Otoshibumi Yummy with the Batta Legs while using the Kujaku Wings to stay in the air, letting the Yummy screech as it fell to the ground (luckily, the others had chosen to evacuate the area incase that happened).

OOO flew down and the Tako-Cans formed a net for him to land in. He switched to TaToBa and dropped into it. The Tako-Cans flew away as the Otoshibumi Yummy. Ankh flew down to the others, temporarily going back to the arm of Daisuke. OOO got another Cell Medal out and quickly activated its Ride Vendor Mode and drove away from the Yummy.

"That guy…" Ankh growled as Gotou and Shadow smirked.

"That guy said I can put Medals into this sword," OOO noted before inserting three Cell Medals into it and scanned them.

**-TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!-**

With that, OOO revved the engine and drove at the beast. He turned to the side and skidded under the beast, letting his blade slice its body. He straightened at the other side and let out a large slash. A violet energy line appeared in his slashing path. When it appeared that the building started to slide off, they righted themselves as the Yummy exploded.

"See-ya!" OOO declared as it began to rain Cell Medals, "Sugei. There's so many of them. Ah! Ah! Ite! Ite! They hurt! Bark-san, Roll-sama, don't let Echo-chan get hit!"

Bean blinked as he held up an umbrella, letting the Cell Medals bounce off it and protected him, Roll, and Echo.

**"It's mine! These Medals are mine!"** Ankh cheered as he greedily ate up the Cell Medals that rained down, **"Oi! Help me with this!"**

Shadow rolled his eyes as Gotou drove off. Later, Ankh was eating another Ice Candy while Bark let Echo play with her gift on his lap. Shadow stood near Ankh, polishing a pistol in his right hand. Eiji and Roll looked out at the river nearby, watching a fish or two swim about.

"Will I…ever get my Onii-chan back?" Roll asked.

"Hm?"

"My Onii-chan. Will I ever get to be with my Onii-chan ever again?" Roll asked.

"…Someday I'll find a way to separate Ankh from Daisuke-san," Eiji promised.

"Tch. Man…Why are humans and Mobians collecting Cell Medals?" Ankh pondered.

"I'm not sure," Shadow replied.

"That reminds me…Why do we have all of you here? Go away," Ankh ordered.

"…Nani?" Roll and Eiji pondered.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider OOO.<strong>

**Ankh: If they hand around, they'll interfere with the Medal collecting. _Especially_ the baby.**

**Eiji: Threaten my daughter ever again and I'll send you to hell myself, Ankh!**

**Kazari: I will free that greed.**

**Roll: They say a hawk is an evolved human.**

**Ankh: Dying completely stained with one's greed is their true desire. Reap what you sow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 3: A Hawk, Race, and Extreme Gear<strong>


	3. A Hawk, Race, and Extreme Gear

**Count the Medals**

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 3: Love it when Two are in a Single Underwear! ~For Gemini A Type~**

**Kivat: *flies in from Castle Doran* Yo! It's me, Kivat. For those of you who are Gemini A Type...You are Kamen Rider W. You are of two minds. You overcome everything in an almighty manner.**

***Cous Coussier***

**Hino: *looks at two posters with one showing OOO and the other showing the poster for OOO X Den-O X All Riders. Let's Go Kamen Riders! with Ankh* I, Hino Eiji, really fit as a Rider.**

**Echo: *babbles happily nearby***

**Ankh: Heh! Only Riders only get so much attention. OOO's specialty is in what isn't in the other series...me! Ankh!**

**Echo: *blows a raspberry at Ankh***

**Ankh: Oi!**

**Eiji: It's thanks to me!**

**Ankh: No! Me!**

**Eiji: Me!**

**Ankh: Me! *the two start shaking each other***

**Kivat Narration: Oi, stop it! Stop it! At this rate, OOO's filming will be stopped! But then...*the door opens, getting their attention***

**Double Shoutarou: Stop there. *Double walks in and poses***

**Both: Kamen Rider Double!**

**Echo: *squeals in delight as the Candroids gave applause to the Half-And-Half Rider***

**Kivat Narration: *Kamen Rider Joker standing among a Hidari Shoutarou is a detective in training. He loves the city more than anything else...but he does everything in a Half-Boiled way! *Kamen Rider Skull flicks Kamen Rider Joker on the forehead* But thanks to meeting his fated partner, Philip...*Joker becomes Double*They became partners for life! They became a Half-And-Half Kaijin.**

**Eiji: So two people are a single Kamen Rider? *wearing just a pair of giant boxers* So we should become one too! *offers Ankh the other half* Come in. Ankh, don't hold back.**

**Ankh: Ah, no thanks...This is bullshit!**

**Double: *covers Echo's ears as she continues to laugh***

**Eiji: Hey. Come in. Come on!**

**Ankh: Stop it! Stop it! Nani!-? *gets shoved into it***

**Double: *nods while the Candroids cover a laughing Echo's eyes***

***Castle Doran***

**Kivat: Shoutarou and Philip are in you. And...*watches a TV and sees Eiji running around with Ankh chasing him with a club*...Eiji and Ankh, too...I'm sure...*clears throat* In the next corner, we'll find your fated Rider. W's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is Kuuga Dragon Form. But his Devil Rider is TheBee Masked Form. If you're a girl, your lover is Ryuki. For marriage, I recommend OOO TakaGoriBa. Now, find your fated Rider!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider OOO. Highlights from before…<strong>

**Ankh: What's your name?**

**Eiji: It's Hino Eiji…It'll work out! As long as I have a little money and tomorrow's underwear.**

**Ankh: We were created about 800 years ago from Core Medals. Three Medals. Put them in here.**

**Eiji: Henshin.**

**-TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TATOBA!-**

**Eiji: See-Ya!**

**Ankh: That reminds me…Why do we have all of you here? Go away.**

**Roll and Eiji: …Nani?**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean 'go away?'" Roll demanded, "I'm not leaving until I get my Onii-chan back.<p>

"You've got to be kidding me!" Eiji exclaimed.

"If they hang around, they'll interfere with the Medal collecting. _Especially_ the baby," Ankh snorted, "Better to just end them now and…"

It was then Ankh was slammed against a wall in his floating hand form, causing multiple cracks to form from the impact. Ankh struggled to try and get out of the grip, but more pressure was only added. Roll kept her tail over Echo's eyes as Bark covered the infant's ears. He'd seen that once before, and he was scared of him when _that_ appeared.

"Let's get one thing straight, Anhk! Threaten my daughter ever again and I'll send you to hell myself!" Eiji snarled as his quills turned a near-black blue with his eyes fading between their normal color and pitch white.

**"What…are you?"** Ankh coughed, unable to breathe actually, **_'This power…is he…a living embodiment of Chaos?'_**

"Ah! Eiji-san, Onii-chan needs Ankh-baka!" Roll yelped.

"…Fine," Eiji replied as his body changed back while he released him.

**"Oi…Is he Mobian?"** Ankh asked Shadow as he floated back to his borrowed body.

"Sometime I wonder that myself," Shadow admitted, "Now then…Just what are you thinking?-! From what I've seen with parents and their children, you _don't_ make threats at the child if you don't want to get sent to the hospital."

"…That happened to you once didn't it?"

"It was unintentional and she paraphrased it," Shadow argued.

"Oh no, Ankh! Look this way! It's terrible!" Eiji called, causing everyone to turn to show him dangling the OOO Driver over the rider, "If I can't transform into OOO, I can't collect the Medals!"

"He's playing hardball now," Shadow smirked.

"You…" Ankh seethed, "Fine! Fine! I won't make death threats on them again! But they better keep out of it when it comes to the fights and pick up all the Cell Medals that come out of the Yummy!"

"Sure," Eiji smirked as he put the OOO Driver into his quills.

"Tch."

"Oh. How did your interview go?" Eiji asked.

"It went well!" Roll grinned, "Demo…she was really weird in the tests. She put weights on the door and threw knifes at me."

_'What kind of job did she interview at?'_ Shadow thought with a sweatdrop when Bark and Eiji's stomach rumbled.

"…Oh! You're hungry! Come on. I'm sure Chiyoko-sama can make you a good meal," Roll spoke as she proceeded to drag Eiji and Bark off, her tail grabbing the baby carrier with Echo in it.

* * *

><p>"Are they filming a movie?"<p>

"Yeah, right?"

"What is that?-!"

"Dunno. Maybe it's for TV?"

"No way!"

"What is that?"

"Is it a monster?-!"

"It's coming this way!"

Those were some of the multiple comments given above an underground road entrance. Multiple policemen and police cars were lined up before it. Mixed in with the police were various GUN members, each one ready with their advanced weaponry. The Greeed slowly walked out of the entrance.

**"While we Greeed were sealed, the two dominate species have changed,"** the feline Greeed noted, **"They seem more of a nuisance now."**

**"Indeed, Kazari. That's true…although their foolishness seems about the same,"** Mezool agreed, **"How sad."**

** "Man…where do we go now?"** Uva growled, **"I still want to find that damn Kuma and get my Core Medal he stole back!"**

Gamel roared as the trunk on his face shot out and impaled a police car. He brought it back and chopped it in two, causing it to explode. Uva jumped and tackled two policemen down. GUN's men quickly open fired, causing Uva to grunt as Cell Medals were shot off him.

**"Oh? Well, it seems that the humans and Mobians have managed to improve their weaponry,"** Kazari noted before green lightning shot out of Uva's horns and electrocuted the men.

**"Mezool…I don't have enough Cell Medals…"**

** "It's because you use them up so quickly, Gamel-chan,"** Mezool scolded gently as she held a hand over his head, letting Cell Medals fall from it, **"Here. I'll share. Finding Ankh is important, but we need to gather Cell Medals too."**

** "I know that,"** Kazari smirked before he waved his arms and sent out a small yellow tornado that sent the men flying off with their vehicles, **"I'll do it next. I'm sure it'll be easy. Just as Humans and Mobians have changed, so has the nature of their greed. It's become immensely large…and bottomless."**

* * *

><p>Over the city, a large dirigible flew over it. It was a solid red with gold ornaments with a small vessel attached to the bottom of the helium-filled balloon. Within it, three Mobian birds resided. The largest of them, a gray Albatross, polished a yellow hi-tech board. The only female, a violet swallow, was busy modifying the insides of a violet board. The last of them, a green hawk, sat before a desk, glaring at a newspaper. 'Sonic the Hedgehog retires with 199,149 wins. Has commented that he will refuse any and all challenges for his title for personal reasons' was on the front page and was dated two years ago. The hawk narrowed his blue eyes as he looked at the image of Eiji with only a pair of green sunglasses, gloves, and his shoes on with a trophy and a plaque. In the background was him, scowling at the hedgehog.<p>

"I finally found you, Sonic the Hedgehog," the hawk growled.

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a coin showing scene of the chapter before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vendor***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Gotou looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Satonaka looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Bark sitting on a couch with Bean as Echo giggled in the polar bear's lap at Bean's antics of annoying Ankh***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals. How many Medals does OOO have? Thirteen<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 3: A Hawk, Race, and Extreme Gear<strong>

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe that she's got two of them now," Shadow noted as he looked at the baby carrier beside Eiji, letting a sleeping Echo lay while the Taka-Can and Tako-Can, folded out, were with her.<p>

"Umai~…" Eiji grinned as he ate his curry, "It's good, ne, Bark-san?"

Bark nodded. He looked over at the woman, currently wearing a green Indian getup. Nearby, Roll hummed as she carried two platters of food to another table. He tapped Eiji's shoulder and pointed at Echo.

"Hm? Oh, Echo's my daughter by blood, alright," Eiji confirmed, a gentle expression forming on his face, "She's all that's left."

* * *

><p>"Considering you're just a Medal-gathering tool…you sure are insolent," Ankh noted as he stood on the top of Cous Coussier, "But…Just <em>what<em> are you, Hino Eiji?"

* * *

><p>"Aw…You have such an adorable little girl," Chiyoko cooed as she tickled Echo's giggling chin, "Tell me, do you live around here?"<p>

"Lately it's around here," Eiji replied, "Ja ne."

With that, Eiji walked out with Echo. Shadow and Bark nodded at Chiyoko before they left.

"Lately?" Chiyoko repeated before she saw a nearby picture, depicting a man and a woman in Egypt with Eiji and Echo in the background, "It couldn't be."

"Ano…They're staying with me and Onii-chan, actually," Roll explained.

"Really?"

"Hai. They're friends of my Onii-chan, so they're staying with me while they visit."

* * *

><p>"And the bobby pin goes here…" Eiji mumbled as he changed Echo's diaper.<p>

"This is why I said eradicating the baby would be easier…" Ankh whispered.

"Don't let him hear you!" Shadow whispered harshly, shaking like a leaf, as Eiji put the changed baby into her carrier.

"And now for me," Eiji smiled as he went over to a small fountain and started to clean his underwear for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen this hedgehog?" the hawk demanded.<p>

"Hm?" the officer pondered, "That's Sonic the Hedgehog, right? He's here in this city, but I think he's going by 'Hino Eiji' or something like that."

"Hino…Eiji…? He's _Japanese_!-?" the hawk exclaimed.

"Yes, actually. Christmas Island is actually one of the smaller islands that make up Japan," the officer informed.

"Ah…" the hawk sweatdropped, "Any chance you can tell me where he was seen last?"

"…Get out of my station."

* * *

><p>"Sonic…" the hawk growled as he looked at the fountain, "Why? Why did you leave? I never…You damn bastard!"<p>

He slammed a fist on the concrete ring. That hedgehog…He had made a vow and now…now… The hawk turned his head upwards. Just what the heck was making that ringing noise? It sounded like a pile of coins being tossed up and caught. He turned to his left and gawked. Kazari chuckled as he caught the Cell Medals in his right hand.

**"You wish to race Sonic the Hedgehog?"** Kazari asked.

"…Yeah. That bastard…How dare he just retire…" the hawk snarled, "He owes me…He _owes _me!"

**"…Mind if I know your name then? I happen to know where you can find the one you want to race."**

"It's Jet. Jet the Hawk, the _true_ fastest thing in the universe."

**"Well then, Jet… I will unleash that greed,"** Kazari stated.

"What now?" the hawk blinked.

A coin slot appeared upon Jet's forehead. Kazari flicked a Cell Medal into the bird. Jet coughed out a gasp before he released a scream of pain. Kazari chuckled as he walked off while bandages began to cover Jet with a black aura. It slowly faded away revealing Jet had a set of bandages upon his arms and under his beak and chin. His flashed a sinister yellow.

**"Race…"**

* * *

><p>Sirens wailed as a hoard of police cars gave chase to Jet. The bird cackled as he rode upon a hi-tech board with metallic green and silver details. He easily outdrove the police cars, escaping capture.<p>

**"Race! Race! Race!-!"** Jet roared.

* * *

><p>Ankh's eyes snapped open. He jumped out of the tree he was resting in.<p>

"Eiji, come," Ankh ordered.

"Ah! W-w-wait a moment!" Eiji yelped as he gave chase, "Bark-san, Shadow, go get Roll! She has the Core Medals for the legs!"

Bark saluted. He picked up Echo's baby carrier and quickly ran off with the hedgehog. Shadow snorted as they ran. He wanted to fight, but…only OOO could. The two pulled out a pair of Cell Medals and quickly activated the Ride Vendors nearby. The hedgehog and Doberman drove off. Soon, they came upon the swallow and the albatross giving chase after Jet.

"Jet! Stop! Wait up!" the swallow shouted.

**"Race! Race! Race!"** Jet roared as he began to grind on a wall.

"There it is! A Yummy!" Ankh exclaimed.

"J-Jet?-!"

"You know him?" Ankh asked as the three birds began to go about in a circle.

"A guy I used to race. How is he a Yummy?"

"It's inside him. That's a parasite type."

"Parasite?"

"The one with the parasite will have its greed go out of control. That's how it saves up Medals," Ankh explained as the two saw one of Jet's arms grow a little with the jingle of Cell Medals.

"Jet! Stop!" the swallow begged.

"It's still growing. Let him eat until he's full of Medals," Ankh smirked as he tossed up his Taka Medal and his Kujaku Medal.

"I can't wait for that!" Eiji snapped as he swiped the Taka Medal, slid it into the OOODriver, and drove at Jet, "Jet!"

**"Race! Race!"** Jet screamed before the hedgehog jumped off the Ride Vendor and tackled him off the board.

"Jet! Snap out of it!" Eiji shouted, "Oi! Get out of him!"

"Ah! It's Sonic!" the albatross gasped.

"Well, at least we found him, Storm," the swallow noted as they got off their boards.

**"Race!-!-!"** Jet roared as he threw Eiji off, sending him into the swallow and Storm, and then into a wall.

"Ow…" the trio groaned as they fell on their faces.

Jet roared before he began to fire coin-shaped blasts of yellow energy from his mouth. The trio yelped as the two birds grabbed Eiji and flew over the blasts with their boards. They quickly got off when they were beside Ankh.

"Wave, Storm, just what the heck are you three doing here?" Eiji asked.

"For you," the swallow replied, "Jet's been obsessing over your retirement, Sonic."

"It's 'Hino Eiji!'" the hedgehog barked before the four ducked under the energy shots Jet fired at them.

"Since when could the boss do that!-?" Storm exclaimed.

"Eiji-san!" Roll called as she ran up, "Where's the Yummy?"

"Why is she thinking of food right now?" Wave sweatdropped.

"It's in him," Eiji replied as Roll handed him the Tora and Batta Medals.

"Henshin!"

**-TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!-**

OOO got up and pulled his new sword out. He dashed at Jet as the bird continued to fire his blasts at him. OOO slashed and cut down the blasts before he grabbed Jet's arms. He tried to slash at him, but stopped himself each time.

"Oi! I said come out! Otherwise I can't fight you!" OOO demanded before Jet threw him and then dragged him off and threw him into a wall.

"It won't come out until it's matured," Ankh explained as he leaped up to a higher viewing point, "If you want to fight, than cut open the bird!"

"There's no way I can do that!" OOO shouted before getting punched in the face by Jet.

Ankh rolled his eyes before he held up his arm. He leaped down and caught Jet by his neck. Jet struggled, but Ankh easily lifted him up and slammed him into a nearby truck.

"Looks like you still lack in power," Ankh snorted as he attempted to impale the bird with his claws.

"Stop it!" OOO yelped as he pulled Ankh away, "I said stop! We had a promise! You weren't going to prioritize Medals over a life!"

"Like hell I would! It's about time you learned who gives the orders around here!" Ankh snapped.

"Ah! The Yummy!" Roll screamed.

"…Nani?" the two turned to see Jet had ran off, "Ah!"

"Oh no! He got away!" OOO yelped.

"Sonic, how…where…what…?" Wave gawked.

"He's a superhero?" Storm blinked before pulling a comic book out, "Like Birdman?"

A motor got the attention of everyone. They turned to see Gotou drive up. He got off and quickly changed his Ride Vendor to its vending mode.

"Use this," Gotou informed.

"But we already have them," OOO replied as he pointed at the two Ride Vendors.

"Baka. Use the hawk to look for the Yummy."

"Oh! That's what you mean! Hai, hai," OOO nodded as he quickly ran up to the vending machine with a Cell Medal.

"Oi! Don't waste the Medals!" Ankh snapped, "And I want a refund on the wasted ones!"

"You already used it. Once spent, you can't get it back," Gotou informed.

"Nani?"

**-TAKA-CAN-**

"Oh. Look, Ankh, Roll, it's Echo-chan's little friend," OOO spoke as he opened the Taka-Can up, "Sorry, but can you find the Yummy for me? He's taken over a friend of mine back when I used to race. He's a Mobian hawk with feathers colored like boogers."

The Taka-Can nodded before it flew off.

"Who are you?-!" Ankh demanded, "How can a mere human use the Medal's powers?"

"You guys were asleep for 800 years. During that time, mere humans and Mobians have evolved. We even have ways of dealing with you Greeed," Gotou informed as he pulled a Glocken out and aimed it at Ankh.

"Tch. The only thing that's evolved is your overinflated ego!" Ankh noted before Roll's thumb struck his neck along with Gotou's.

"Laughter Pressure Point!"

Suddenly, Ankh and Gotou started to snicker. Soon, they collapsed, letting out uncontrolled laughter.

"Y-You! Wh-ha-what d-hee-id you do to m-hehe-me?-!"

"My normal punishment for Onii-chan," Roll smirked, "Now both of you better stop this or I'll do it again!"

Gotou slowly stopped laughing before Ankh. He activated the Ride Vendor and drove off.

"Who is that guy? He's always helping us…and he even delivered a present to my little girl…"

"It is indeed strange," Ankh noted as he moved away from Roll and behind Storm and Wave before putting a finger of his changed hand to his head, "Guess I need that too."

* * *

><p>"Right now he's very balanced, Satonaka-kun," the hedgehog noted as he prepared another cake, "He has power, but OOO doesn't have the technology or know-how. So our Ride Vendors and a Greeed have to fill in for that. The situation couldn't be better, since we're getting more Medals!"<p>

"Yeah, the collection is rapidly increasing," Satonaka noted as the well-endowed cat stacked the coins up in a small tower.

"Have Gotou-kun watch and follow them for now. And so…! Whose birthday is it today?"

"Hai. It's a manager…"

* * *

><p>"So…That's what's going on?" Wave asked, "Monsters made out of Medals that are trying to <em>eat<em> the world?"

"Exactly," Roll nodded.

"Oi! Where are you going?-!" Eiji called as they followed after Ankh.

"My home," Ankh replied.

"_Your_ home?" Roll repeated as they walked to a halt before a large set of apartment buildings, "Correction: _Onii-chan _and_ my_ home. Not yours, Ankh-baka."

"Just how did you know about this place?" Eiji asked.

"I can access more than his body. I can also access what's in his mind," Ankh replied.

"Please, make yourselves at home," Roll bowed as Ankh and Eiji went into a computer room.

"I need to research the humans who are collecting the Cell Medals…as well as the Core Medals that disappeared while we were sealed," Ankh explained as he looked at the computer, "Using the 'evolved' method."

* * *

><p>'Due to some circumstances, we'll be temporarily closed!-! Sorry' was the sign on Cous Coussier's doors. Inside, Echo sucked on her teething pacifier in her sleep, the Taka-Can and Tako-Can in their can forms and beside the infant in her baby carrier.<p>

"She's just so adorable," Chiyoko whispered, "Who's the mother?"

"She…" Shadow began before he looked away.

"…Oh? Oh! I…I'm sorry," Chiyoko apologized.

"It's all right. You didn't know of it," Shadow informed, "It was due to complications during birth."

"Oh my…" Chiyoko gasped, "How long?"

"It was two years ago. Six months later, Echo and her father had just up and left, their house completely intact except for a missing pair of boxers, a baby bottle, a baby carrier, and a few diapers. It's only since yesterday that I found them both," Shadow explained.

* * *

><p>"Please be careful of not breaking Onii-chan's computer," Roll advised.<p>

"If I use his memory, I'll quickly remember. Seems this was his hobby. So much that you complained about it," Ankh explained as he accessed Daisuke's memories once more while Roll left to make some tea for the guests, "I see…The hiding place of the tool he secretly bought…Should be around here."

"Sonic, why _did _you retire two years ago?" Wave asked.

"Things happened," Eiji replied, "And I keep telling you that it's 'Hino Eiji,' not 'Sonic.'"

"Will the boss be okay?" Storm asked.

"I'm…not sure," Eiji replied with a shake of his head, "But I will do what I can to help him. But…Why are you three here?"

"For you, of course," Wave replied, "Jet…Jet's become obsessed with defeating you in a race. He just can't accept the fact he lost to you so many times."

"Yeah. One time last year, Boss went to your house and waited near your door for a week!"

"I haven't been there for nearly two years now," Eiji replied with a sweatdrop.

"Exactly. It took Knuckles practically dragging him and then throwing Jet into the sea for Jet to realize you weren't going to show up at your house," Wave nodded, "He's been spending the last year and a half trying to find out where you were so he could race and beat you."

"…I don't race anymore," Eiji replied when he saw the Taka-Can tapping on the door, "You've found the Yummy?-!"

"The bird found out boss!" Storm cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>"Race! Race! Race!"<strong> Jet roared as he raced through an underground street.

The Tako-Can flew before him and shot him in the face with ink. Jet screamed before Storm and Wave tackled him off his board and pinned him.

"Just hold still!" Wave demanded as she and Storm struggled to keep Jet in place as the Tako-Can flew off.

"Yo!" Eiji greeted, all his clothing but his shoes and gloves removed while he wore a pair of green-tinted sunglasses, "How about a race? Just come on out of him."

Jet screamed out as his bandages vanished. Slowly, the gold-glowing Yummy began to crawl out of the hawk.

"Yeah! We're pulling it out!" Storm cheered when Ankh threw the two off Jet, letting the Yummy go back in.

"What are you doing, Ankh?-!" Eiji snapped as Ankh tossed the hawk his board.

"I told you before. This Yummy could be bigger."

"You're still going on about that?-!" Wave screeched.

"Is that a problem? No one will die if all he does is race in places where no one is around," Ankh replied as Jet zoomed about the area.

"But what about him?-!" Roll demanded.

"Hmph. This is reaping what you sow," Ankh replied, "Listen, he's not this way because of the Yummy. It's the fault of this Mobian's own greed. Dying immersed in his greed is what he wants, right?"

"This can't be…" Roll gasped before everyone saw Jet fall off his board and his stomach start to swell with a yellow aura.

"Oi! Give me the Medals!" Eiji called.

"Hai!" Roll nodded when Ankh pushed her down and took the case from her.

"Remember this! _I'm _the one who gives the orders!" Ankh snapped, "Let me warn you. If you throw the belt away, then you really won't be able to save anyone!"

Eiji was silent at what Ankh just said. He helped Roll up as she glared at the Greeed possessing her older brother. He quickly turned and charged at Jet as he tried to run.

"Stop it! You'll die if you keep racing!" Eiji snapped as the two started to grapple.

"That fool," Ankh scowled.

"Actually, he may be the smartest of us all," a voice replied before Shadow walked past him, holding up the Medal Case along with the Kujaku and Taka Medals Ankh had.

"Ah! How did you…" Ankh gasped.

"Chaos Control," Shadow replied, "I _am _the Ultimate Lifeform, after all. Sonic!"

Shadow quickly tossed out the three normal Medals. Eiji quickly caught them and scanned them.

"Henshin!"

**-TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!-**

"Oi! He'll die before that Yummy comes out," Ankh scowled as the two resumed their grappling.

"Even so…Even so…It's better than not doing anything!" OOO replied.

OOO screamed as Jet threw him away. Jet collapsed when the Yummy emerged from his body. Slowly, the bandages began to burn with yellow flames. Within seconds, the bandages shot off revealing a Cheetah-themed Yummy. OOO pulled out his new sword and swiped at the Cheetah Yummy, only for it to vanish.

"Nani?" OOO gasped before a yellow and black blur shot by him numerous times, leaving sparks to fly off his body, "What's up with that speed?-!"

"Sonic, run!" Shadow ordered.

"I told you, I can't run!" OOO snapped when more sparks came off his body from the hits.

"Oi! Use this!" Shadow shouted as he threw a new Medal.

OOO quickly caught it. It was a yellow Core Medal of lighter tone than the Tora Medal. In the center was a cheetah design. He quickly sapped the Batta Medal with the new Medal and scanned them.

**-TAKA! TORA! CHEETAH!-**

OOO's legs glowed before they became a lighter shade of yellow with bits of black resembling spots. Steam flared out of them before he turned into a blur and kicked the Cheetah Yummy into a wall.

"I…I have it back!-?" OOO gasped, "But…But…" He quickly jumped back from a broken stone pillar thrown at him, "Nani?-!"

"Someone got in your way," Ankh noted, "Kazari…it's you, isn't it?"

"Eh?" OOO gasped before he and the others looked up at the upper level to see the feline Greeed with the Cheetah Yummy, both chuckling.

**"Long time no see, Ankh."**

"Kazari…" Roll whispered.

"The second Greeed we've met now," Shadow scowled.

"It's a cat…" Wave noted.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kazari: Abandon OOO. As a fellow Greeed, why not join me?<strong>

**Ankh: If you just peel away the skin, Humans and Mobians are just a mass of greed.**

**Eiji: If you don't reach out your hand when you can…the regret makes you wish you were dead. I don't like that. That's why I reach out my hand.**

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 4: Doubt, Saving Hand, Scorching Combo<strong>


	4. Doubt, Saving Hand, Scorching Combo

**Count the Medals**

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 4: Listen Carefully! A Rider's 20 Year Tragedy!-! ~For Virgo O Type~**

***HQ***

**Sieg: *enters with a regal manner to it* Korin! My name is Sieg. For Virgo O Types, they are Kamen Rider ZO.**

**ZO: *poses***

**Sieg: Reserved and silent, yet he has a strong sense of justice. The type that displays great power when angry.**

***Roof***

**Announcer: The First National Kamen Rider opinion piece. The next speaker is Kamen Rider ZO.**

**Shocker Grunts: *applaud***

**Roll, Cream, and Cheese: *applaud in the audience of Shocker Grunts***

**Zo: *takes the stand and poses***

**Grunts: Eeee~!**

**Girls and Cheese: *applaud***

**ZO: Congratulations for Kamen Rider's 40th anniversary movie. 'Let's Go Kamen Riders!' is now out on DVD and Blu-Ray in Japan!**

**Grunts, Girls, and Cheese: *cheers***

**ZO: Did you all know? I am a proud Kamen Rider who was born from the series' 20th anniversary movie.**

**Roll: S-Sugoi...**

**Cream: That's amazing, Mr. ZO.**

**Grunts and Cheese: *shout in in cheers***

**ZO: This is what I want to talk about! Since the series started in 1971...Why release the 20th anniversary movie in _1993_?-! Wouldn't that make it the _22nd_ anniversary movie!-?**

**Roll and Cheese: Oh my...**

**ZO: Plus, people still can't tell the difference between me and J! "How do I pronounce it? Is it pronounces zou?" And in Movie Wars 2010...**

**Grunts: *some had fallen asleep while one was eating popcorn. Offers to Cream***

**Cream: No thank you, Mr. Shocker Grunt. But thank you for offering.**

**ZO: *pulls up a picture of Doras* ...my enemy Doras has a bigger role than I did! Who will fix this?-! Whoever is responsible for this, show yourself! I've got more to say! First of all, Rider ZO...**

**OOO: Calm down. *runs onto stage with Sword Form, and Ichigo***

**Den-O: Okay, that's enough out of you.**

**ZO: Oi, what are you doing?-! Let go! *struggles and starts hitting Ichigo with the Doras picture***

**Den-O: Stop talking, ass!**

**OOO: *pauses and takes the stand* Hi, Neechan, Roll-chan. *goes back to helping the others***

**Zo: You jerk!**

**Den-O: *kicks ZO in the butt* This overreaction is at an end!**

**Cream: Bye, Mr. Eiji.**

**Roll: Bye, OOO-kun.**

***HQ***

**Sieg: Despite his ramblings, ZO is still a proud Rider. In the next corner, we'll find your Fated Rider. ZO's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is Kabuto Hyper Form. But his Devil Rider is Exceed Gills. If you're a girl, your lover is Kiva Emperor Form. *pauses. Looks at Kiva and nods* For marriage, I recommend Rising IXA. *looks at Rising IXA and nods* Now then, go forth and seek your Fated Rider!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider OOO! The three things that happened last time:<strong>

**One: Jet the Hawk, Wave the Sallow, and Storm the Albatross arrive for Jet to challenge Eiji.**

**Two: Jet, in his rage of not being able to race Eiji, is infected by Kazari's Yummy.**

**And Three: A new enemy appeared before OOO, Roll, Wave, Storm, Shadow, and Ankh. A member of the Greeed appears!**

* * *

><p>"Sneaking around in the shadows…That's just like you," Ankh scowled, "Speaking of which, aren't Yummy parasites your specialty?"<p>

"No! Stay away from Jet!" Wave shouted as the Cheetah Yummy jumped into Jet once more.

**"More racing!-!-!"** Jet roared as he flew off.

"Ah! Matte!" OOO called before he was sent flying by a tornado Kazari made with a flick of his hand.

"Be careful! He's come to take them back. The Cheetah and Tora Core Medals are his," Ankh explained.

"Core Medal?-!" Roll gasped.

"Then he's a member of the Greeed!" OOO exclaimed as he got up.

**"No need to be so guarded. I do not wish to fight today."**

"Nani?-!" Ankh pondered.

**"Listen. Though I'm missing Core Medals I really don't believe Ankh has all of them. After all, look at yourself."**

"So?-!"

**"Dump OOO and the Mobians. As a fellow Greeed, why don't you join me?"**

"Nani!-?" Roll gasped.

**"I'm sure you don't know, Mobians, so I'll tell you. OOO was originally the one who sealed us. It's not possible for Ankh to work with him. Ankh! In the past, you really stood out to me among the Greeeds. If you join me, the Medal-gathering would be more efficient."**

"I'm only using OOO because I have to. After all only this much of me has revived," Ankh replied as he showed his arm, "But…these fools really are a nuisance. Especially the infant OOO has."

"Ankh!" OOO snarled as his armored changed into a solid black for a few seconds with his 'eyes' turning a solid white.

"Maybe things would be better with you."

**"It's decided then. OOO is no longer needed, right?"**

"Matte! There are demerits to joining a Greeed, too. Give me time to think."

**"Fine, but don't take too long. I can't be too careful around you. You're a smart guy, so I expect a good answer. Also, you may want to duck,"** Kazari chuckled before he vanished in a yellow tornado just as Ankh received a painful fist to the face.

"You bastard! How many times do I have to tell you to never threaten my daughter?" OOO snarled as his armor continued to flash between its normal colors and the pitch-black colors.

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a coin showing scene of the chapter before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vendor***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Gotou looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Satonaka looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Bark sitting on a couch with Bean as Echo giggled in the polar bear's lap at Bean's antics of annoying Ankh***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! Currently, how many Medals can OOO use? Thirteen.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 4: Doubt, Saving Hand, Scorching Combo<strong>

* * *

><p>"The Greeeds are on a different level than the Yummys, aren't they?" Shadow asked as he sat before Ankh in the apartment's living room with the others, Eiji staying away by training in his OOO Form in an abandoned quarry outside town due to his current anger towards the Greeed.<p>

"It is not only in raw strength, but the quality of our powers as well. There are three others besides Kazari, one sealed away earlier than us to make a total of six Greeed. I have forgotten the name of that sealed Greeed, but I remember the names of the others. Uva. Gamel. Mezool. If they obtain all of their Core Medals…what do you think would happen?"

"In a bad case scenario: The entire planet will be destroyed most likely," Wave replied.

"They will devour the world," Ankh noted as he stood up, "Well then…thanks to Kazari's great news…That means I no longer need OOO. What'll he do? How about just shutting up and gather the Medals while leaving all of you?"

"He would never do that," Roll replied, "Have you seen the adoration he gives to her daughter? The pure, kindhearted fatherly expression? He would never do that if it meant having to leave his daughter without a parent."

"Baka!" Ankh snapped as he glared at Roll, "You all saw, didn't you?-! Well, except you, you stupid bear. Humans and Mobians are nothing more than a mass of greed. Save as many of them as you want, but there'll be no end to them."

"You're the idiot then," Shadow replied with a glare.

"Hai. Sometimes we lose to greed, demo…in the end, we properly…"

"'Lose to greed?' Think that over carefully! While you all do that, I'll be studying this," Ankh noted as he pulled out a phone-like device.

"Ah! I told Onii-chan to stop buying stuff without talking first!" Roll gasped as Ankh walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>-SCANNING CHARGE!-<strong>

"See-ya!" OOO shouted as he rammed his Sai Head into the boulder before him, causing it to explode.

The smoke slowly cleared away, revealing OOO wearing the Sai Medal, the Batta Medal, and a third Medal. It was a solid blue with the image of an eel on it. The shoulders and arms had a light-blue pair of whips, each resembling the tail of an eel.

"Yosh. Good so far. What next?" OOO pondered before spotting the Cheetah Medal, "…No. Not that Medal. Not yet."

He swapped the Core Medal in the middle of his OOODriver and replaced it with a second silver Core Medal. The Core Medal depicted a Gorilla's face. He scanned the Medals.

**-SAI! GORILLA! BATTA!-**

His arms glowed before changing into a silver design. Over the fists and lower arms were two massive gorilla arm-shaped gauntlets. He turned to another boulder and banged his fists. Out on the waters on the other side of the city, Jet groaned as he drove across it on his board. His right arm had swollen up with his stomach area.

**"It hurts…I don't want to race anymore! No more!"**

* * *

><p><em>'Race more! Race and save up!'<em> Ankh thought in a nearby park by the river as he looked at the touchscreen on his new device, "I see. This is pretty interesting. With this little device, I can obtain massive amounts of data. It saves me the trouble of flying around."

Unaware to him, Gotou was nearby on his Ride Vendor. Leaning on a tree beside Gotou was a scowling Shadow.

* * *

><p>"This is unbelievable, Satonaka-kun. We can't be straightforward in dealing with this Greeed named Ankh," the hedgehog noted as he got up from the couch, "We need to consider our future plans depending on whether or not he leaves OOO or not."<p>

"We have quite a few choices," the cat Mobian noted.

"There's only one. There is only _one_ path for me to choose!" the hedgehog ordered as he started the oven under his desk.

* * *

><p>"There's a lot of cash from those guys today with that adorable little baby girl," Chiyoko noted as she counted the money earned that day, "Also…That Hedgehog and his baby girl…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Is that better, Eiji-san?" Roll asked as she placed an ice pack on Eiji's back, "Here are some replacement compresses for later if you need them."<p>

"Arigatou. Has Echo-chan been good?"

"Hai. She fell asleep while she was playing with Hawk and Octo," Roll explained.

"Who?"

"The Taka-Can and Tako-Can that stay by her at all times. When Wave tried to take apart Hawk, she wouldn't stop crying until Wave gave him back. Same when she tried to open up Octo."

"Hai. Gomen nassai. I don't mean to make you do this for us," Eiji apologized.

"It's fine, actually," Roll replied, "I kinda missed having a big number of lives around. …Do you have any idea on how we can save him yet? Call the police? Take him to a hospital?"

"I don't know how many casualties there will be. Ankh has no problem with dumping your brother's body. He's different. Even if the surface looks the same, the inside is completely different. Right now, he's not your Onii-chan, Roll-chan."

* * *

><p>Ankh sneezed as he returned to Daisuke's body after stealing all the ice candy from a nearby cart and customers in his floating hand form.<p>

* * *

><p>"…But I haven't given up. Someday I'll save your brother. Till then, we'll have to do our best. Okay?"<p>

"…Hai," Roll nodded as she gently hugged the sitting hedgehog before walking into her bedroom, _'Just why do I trust him? I believe him…yet he's a complete stranger. When he said he had been friends with Onii-chan since that morning, he's acted like one time and time again. Even the nicest guy wouldn't do what he's been doing…and yet he does it.'_

"I don't get you, Sonic. Why are you doing all this? No one can be that nice," Wave's voice noted, making Roll press her ear against the doorway.

"It's not because I'm nice. It's why I can't tell someone to trust me. It's not like I can save everyone, right? But…If I don't reach out my hand when I can, the regret would make me wish I were dead. I reach out my hand because I don't want that. That's all."

"Eiji…kun…" Roll whispered as a tear fell from her right eye.

* * *

><p>"Isn't that freaky?"<p>

"You take the pic?"

"I got it! Now to upload it."

Jet groaned as he played a racing game in the arcade. His body had already swollen up considerably as more Cell Medals swelled within the Yummy inside of him.

** "No more…No more racing…"** Jet moaned.

* * *

><p>"Oh my…Sonic, I've found Jet!"<p>

"It's Eiji," the hedgehog corrected as he looked over Wave's shoulder to see a picture on Facebook, showing the fat Jet on the racing game, "He's at an arcade?"

"Eiji-kun, matte," a voice called before Roll walked in with a babbling Echo, "Please, don't fight it. You're still hurt."

"I'm fine. I'm fine. It was you who treated me, after all. Plus I have spare compresses…" Eiji began when he pulled out his boxers, "Oh, this is my underwear. Although underwear is important too. Same with diapers for my little girl. I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" a GUN Employee ordered.<p>

"Over there!" the manager replied.

"What are you doing?-!" the GUN Officer demanded to the swollen hawk, "Stop it! Whatever is causing you to expand must be in this device!"

** "I've raced too much!" **Jet screamed before he swatted the Officer through a wall, **"Please stop!"**

* * *

><p>"Looks like he's ripe," Ankh smirked as Eiji and Shadow drove up to the arcade.<p>

"Ankh!" Eiji gasped, the Tora and Batta Medals inserted into his OOODriver.

"Do you have your answer, Eiji? I've completely mastered using this," Ankh explained as he held up his new 'toy.'

"The answer will always be the same. I will not be your tool and I will kill you if you try to kill one of the few pieces of _her_ life."

"Damn it!"

**"Then…Ankh's answer is decided. You will abandon OOO. And join me,"** Kazari chuckled.

"Looks like it."

**"You will die here."**

Eiji quickly got his sword out. He shifted into a Knight's starting position, both hands on the hilt with his legs spread out and set firm to prevent someone sending him off balance. Kazari charged at Eiji. Ankh's hand changed back into its true form and slammed into Kazari's gut, forcing him to cough out a bit of Cell Medals while more fell out of the injury he had sustained.

**"Ankh! You…!"**

"In the past you were always distrustful. Looks like you're the same even after reviving. You were following everyone you saw with us there around, sniffing things out, weren't you?"

**"Tch,"** Kazari growled as he looked away while Ankh took his new toy out.

"This is the current human tool. You can gather information even without saying anything. All of your actions were seen…by humans and Mobians," Ankh smirked.

"Ah!" Eiji gasped, recalling a picture of Kazari appearing on various pages in Facebook, each one believing he was part of a new movie or a video game promotion.

**"It can't be!"** Kazari gasped as he stood up, **"Humans and Mobians can do that?-!"**

"They've changed…while we were sealed. A distrustful Greeed will betray you someday because of that distrust. And he'll take your Medals. Humans and Mobians may be strange and a nuisance…but they're still preferable. Especially the infants."

**"You…!"** Kazari growled before Ankh punched him in mid-leap.

"Eiji!" Ankh called as he tossed his Taka Medal to him.

"Henshin!"

**-TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!-**

It was then Kazari tackled OOO away from the other two. As the fight began, OOO was losing from the start. He could barely make three hits in before Kazari dealt out six. The yellow part of his body began to flash in and out before Shadow tossed him the Gorilla Medal.

**-TAKA! GORILLA! BATTA!-**

OOO grabbed the slash Kazari swung at him before dealing a heavy blow to Kazari's gut. Though the hits were the same as before, OOO's fists were ten times as strong as Kazari's. OOO yelped as he was blown back by a blast of yellow winds from Kazari.

**"You will return my Core Medals,"** Kazari stated plainly as he began to slowly approach OOO.

"Eiji, don't let him take them even if it kills you!" Ankh ordered.

"I'm not going to die. I have too many friends that are counting on me," OOO replied.

With that, the two jumped at each other. Their fists collided and both were sent back. Three scratches appeared on OOO's middle section before his Gorilla Medal shot out. Ankh gasped before his hand shot out. Kazari was about the snatch the falling Medal when time stopped for him. Shadow approached the Gorilla Medal, caught it, and warped to beside Daisuke as time resumed for the two Greeed.

**"You…"** Kazari blinked before he laughed, **"I really like your speed."**

** _'Maybe choosing the Mobians wasn't a mistake…'_ **Ankh thought as Kazari suddenly collapsed to his knees, his jacket shattering into a pile of Cell Medals.

**"Nani?-!"** Kazari gasped before a chuckled, groaning Eiji held up the three Core Medals to Kazari, **"My…My Core…"**

"Guess it was a coincidence," Eiji grinned before moving them away from the greedy Ankh.

**"Oi!"** Ankh snapped.

**"Tch. Ankh…you will regret this someday,"** Kazari groaned as he staggered off.

"Good job," Shadow informed as he looked at the Medals, "…Lion, Tiger, and Lion. So the three Core Medals for Kazari are Lion, Tora, and Cheetah."

**"Th-That's a Combo!"** Ankh gasped.

"Combo?" the two repeated when they saw a window in the arcade shatter, letting a bloated Jet tumble out.

**"Save me!"** Jet pleaded as he screamed in pain.

"Looks like he's at the limit of the infection," Ankh noted, "Time to harvest the Medals."

"You'll need this," Shadow said as he gave Eiji the Cheetah Core Medal, a sticky note on it.

"Eh? A note?" Eiji pondered as he looked at it, _'"Eiji-kun, I'll trust you. Roll." Roll-chan…'_

It was Jet's scream that made him look up. There, the trio witness a sight that sent a shudder through Eiji. Jet's stomach burst and expelled Cell Medals. The silver Medals engulfed the poor hawk until the Cheetah Yummy was left.

"Ah! That man is in the Kaijin!" Eiji gasped as the Cheetah Yummy spotted them and gave a playful smirk.

"You can say the greed consumed him," Ankh explained when the trio was suddenly in a large field, "That ugliness is the true nature of man and beast."

_'I didn't even see that Cheetah Yummy move…'_ Shadow noted as he looked across the field at the Cheetah Yummy, currently stretching as if he were about to race, _'Did it use…Chaos Control?'_

"Is that really worth saving?" Ankh asked.

"…It's not for me to decide other lives' worth," Eiji replied as he began to walk towards the Yummy.

"Well, I will. The moment you are worthless to me, I will abandon you," Ankh stated.

"I'll find an opening in you and save Roll-chan's brother. Even if it means defeating you to do so."

"I'd be impressed if you did," Ankh smirked as he held up the Taka Medal.

"Iie. I'll use these," Eiji replied as he slid the three yellow Core Medals into the OOODriver.

"Ah! Baka!" Ankh exclaimed as Eiji scanned them.

"Henshin!"

**-LION! TORA! CHEETAH! RATA-RATA! RA-TORA~TAH!-**

**Cue: Kamen Rider OOO: Ride on Right Time**

The OOO armor formed upon Eiji once more. Instead of the Taka and Sai Heads forming on Eiji's head, it was a new design. It resembled a mix of a sun's flames and a lion's mane. It was a solid gold with blue 'eyes.' On the center of the forehead was a yellow jewel shaped like a diamond. Eiji crossed his arms and spread them out, letting out a loud roar as a wave of gold flames erupted from his body. Shadow grunted from the raw power erupting off OOO. It almost felt like a super transformation.

"That idiot!" Ankh exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Shadow demanded.

"A Combo will kill him!" Ankh snapped, "They use the full power of a Greeed!"

The Cheetah yummy hissed before it dashed off. OOO's Tora Claws extended and he blurred to before the Cheetah Yummy's blur. He unleashed a blur of slashes. As the Cell Medals scattered about, OOO could barely make out Jet's fear-filled face as he tried to get out.

"I see…If he can move away the Cell Medals, he can get to the damn Taka," Shadow noted.

OOO made a flip in the air before grabbing the Cheetah Yummy by its shoulder. With that, his legs were a scorching blur as he unleashed a fury of kicks to the Yummy's body. OOO began to reach into the opening, keeping it open with his kicks.

"Save me!" Jet pleaded.

**"I'll save you! I swear it, Jet!"** OOO vowed.

**Pause Music. Change to Kamen Rider OOO OST Track 09**

* * *

><p>The steam built up slowly as the shower ran. Roll ran the shampoo through her fur and hair as normal, yet she seemed a bit distant.<p>

_"If I don't reach out my hand when I can, the regret would make me wish I were dead. I reach out my hand because I don't want that."_

_ 'Eiji-kun…Why…Why do you make me feel this way? Why is it that those words are doing this to me?'_ Roll thought.

* * *

><p>OOO let out a cry as he reached deeper into the Yummy. Jet screamed in fear until OOO grabbed his hand. With a might roar, OOO pulled Jet straight out of the Yummy and into Shadow's arms. As Jet coughed, gasping for fresh air, Shadow noted that any signs of his stomach exploding were all but gone.<p>

**Resume: Ride on Right Time**

OOO was relentless in his assaults upon the Cheetah Yummy that had tried to kill Jet inside of itself. It didn't have a single second to try and attack or retreat. All it saw was a blur and a noise. A sonic boom. OOO appeared five meters away from the Yummy and scanned the medals.

**-SCANNING CHARGE!-**

Three gold rings appeared before OOO and the Cheetah Yummy. Like a jet, OOO blurred through the three rings, causing his armor to glow. A golden energy lion appeared above his head with massive claws at the sides of his body. With a lion's roar from OOO, the Kamen Rider swung.

** "See-ya!"** OOO roared as the Cheetah Yummy exploded, causing a hail of Cell Medals to rain down upon them.

"He did it," Shadow smirked as OOO walked up.

**"Is he okay?"** OOO asked as he looked down at Jet, who was looking up at him.

"I…I'm sorry," Jet apologized.

**"Hm?"**

"I…I just wanted to race him one last time…" Jet whispered, "I wanted his last race to be against me and just me."

**"…Then let's have it,"** OOO replied, **"I'll take you to your friends. Once you're rested, he'll race you before retiring once more."**

"…Thank you," Jet nodded before collapsing, sleeping soundly.

**"Shadow, Ankh, let's get back to where we're staying,"** OOO ordered.

"Oi! Aren't you feeling even the least bit of pain? That's near-infinite energy that's going through you!"

**"I've had _infinite_ energy coursing through me so many times that something like this is just a jog through the park for me,"** OOO replied as he gently picked up Jet and raced off, becoming a gold and black blur to the other two.

* * *

><p>"Jet! Oh, we were so worried about you," Wave whispered as she hugged the hawk, his body currently bandaged.<p>

"Ah! Get offa me! That hurts!" Jet screamed, "Besides…I…I'm sorry. I've been obsessing over beating Sonic too much. And…I'm just sorry."

"You see. Even if they lose to their greed, humans and Mobians can recover," Eiji smirked nearby, "After going through all that, he should be fine."

"Now then, let's get on with our actual lives until I get that match," Jet smirked as he pulled out a map of the area, "I learned that one of the museums here was destroyed, so we'll target the others…"

"That's how it is," Ankh chuckled, "You beings can't control your greed. It's just as I said. I win."

"It's not really about winning or losing," Eiji frowned before the doorbell rang.

"Konnichiwa?" Roll pondered as she answered the door while the three birds quickly shoved the map into Bark's mouth.

Roll blinked at the figure before her. It was Satonaka with a white box below a medium-sized black box. On top of that was a touch pad. It lit up, revealing the hedgehog in his office.

-Yo, Sakurai Cyber Roll. Is my nephew, Hino Eiji, my adorable little grandniece, Hino Echo, the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog, and the Greeed, Ankh-kun, here?-

"N-Nani?" Roll paled as she let Satonaka in as everyone looked at the cat.

-Ah. There you all are- the hedgehog noted –First let us celebrate our meeting and reunion in one case-

With that, he pulled out a party popper. He pulled the string and it let out streamers. Echo babbled excitedly with her two Candroids at the streamers. Ankh and Shadow rose a brow as Eiji grinned.

-The meeting of people is a portent to an upcoming birth-

"Uncle Chuck!" Eiji grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Uncle Chuck: Actually, I'm here to discuss business and to give something I couldn't give back then for various reasons to little Echo.**

**Ankh: Share the Medals?-!**

**Kazari: Why not? That form suits you.**

**Mezool: Let's get along, OOO-kun.**

**Uva: Give back my Core Medals!**

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 5: Game of Tag, Nest, Inventions<strong>


	5. Game of Tag, Nest, Inventions

**Count the Medals**

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 5: Grasp the Stick of Good Fortune ~For Pisces A Type~**

**Kivat: *flies in* Yo! I'm Kivat! For those of you who are Pisces Type…Your Rider is Kamen Rider X! You're a romanticist who loves nature. You also feel strong filial piety. Let me tell you what your lucky item is.**

***Combat Arena***

**X: *fights against Shocker Grunts, wielding a staff***

**Shocker Grunts: *both charge and begin to fight him***

**Kivat Narration: Kamen Rider X was developed in the deep sea, he's a Kaizorg. This is X's Lucky Item: An all-purpose stick!**

**Shocker Grunts: *All three salute* Eeee!**

***Shocker Grunt Home***

***Child SG is happily playing with his toys while Papa SG is reading the Sports Section. Mama SG comes in after opening the sliding door. Child SG is too busy playing with his Shocker Grunt Doll to notice Mama SG has a present. She talks excitedly with her husband and giggles***

**Papa SG: *taps his hand on the table, getting Child SG's attention***

**Mama SG and Papa SG: *holds out the present***

**Child SG: *cheers in delight while dancing around with his present. He opens it up and cheers at getting Drunksticks***

***The family settles down for dinner...using the drum sticks as chopsticks. Child SG tries to get a piece of chicken, only for it to fall out of his tool. They all ignored it and just tried to eat their meal***

***Castle Doran***

**Kivat: *sweatdrops* You know, those are drum sticks...In Japanese, 'chopsticks' are called 'o-hashi.' If you can master using all-purpose sticks as chopsticks, the world would envy you! In the next corner, we'll find your Fated Rider. X's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is Faiz Accel Form. But his Devil Rider is Kabuto Hyper Form. If you're a girl, your lover is OOO TakaKiriBa. For marriage, I recommend W. Now, Find Your Fated Rider!**

**Momotaros: I wonder about the other Riders. Who will appear?**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider OOO. The highlights from before…<strong>

**Kazari: While we Greeed were sealed, the humans and Mobians changed.**

**Ankh: The two dominate species can't even control one of their desires. They reap what they sow.**

**Gotou: We 'mere humans and Mobians' have evolved. We even have ways to deal with you Greed.**

**Ankh: Oi! Aren't you feeling even the least bit of pain? That's near-infinite energy that's going through you!**

**Eiji: But if I don't reach out my hand when I can, the regret would make me wish I were dead. I reach out my hand because I don't want that.**

**Uncle Chuck: Yo, Sakurai Cyber Roll. Is my nephew, Hino Eiji, my adorable little grandniece, Hino Echo, the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog, and the Greeed, Ankh-kun, here?**

* * *

><p>-The meeting of people is a portent to an upcoming birth-<p>

"Uncle Chuck!" Eiji grinned.

"Uncle…Chuck?" Shadow repeated as Wave, Bark, and Storm took Jet out of the room.

-But just what will that be?- Uncle Chuck pondered as he began to make a cake –And just how will the cake I'm making turn out? Isn't your chest bursting with expectations?-

"You bet. You always make the best cakes, Uncle Chuck," Eiji chuckled.

-Splendid!- Uncle Chuck declared –I trust you remember your foster sister?-

"Hey, Sis," Eiji bowed.

"Eiji-niichan," Satonaka bowed before turning to the others, "Back to introductions, this is the president of Kougami Foundation, Kougami Kousei Charles. And…"

She handed Roll the two boxes.

"This isn't much, but as a token of our meeting…" Satonaka continued as she opened the larger box, revealing four sets of Taka-Cans, Tako-Cans, and green cans.

"Those are…" Eiji gasped, "Then the one helping us all this time…"

"The other gift is for Echo," Satonaka interrupted.

"Hai," Eiji nodded, "Arigatou."

With that, he opened up the smaller box and grinned. It was another of the green cans, but with the word 'Hopper' on the side. He took it out along with one from his gift and walked over to Echo, being held by Shadow.

"These are really awesome, aren't they?-!" Eiji grinned, "I don't think we've seen this color yet!"

He popped the tabs on the cans and they flipped open into grasshoppers. One jumped over to Hawk and Octo and jumped about, making small squeaks and earning giggles from a happy baby. The other jumped out of Eiji's hand and proceeded to move about. Eiji quickly gave chase.

"Are you the one gathering Medals, despite being a Mobian?" Ankh demanded.

-That's right! Aside from delivering presents to my nephew and my grandniece, I'm here to negotiate-

"Negotiate?" Ankh blinked.

* * *

><p>A Mobian CheetahTiger/Lion mix in a black leather fur-lined jacket with a cap covering his silver head of fur grinned as he walked amongst the crowd. Under his jacket was a white shirt with a black lion on it that had bits of gold on its body and a mane of gold. His jeans had a hole on the knees with chains wrapped around the left leg. He saw all the people and his grin widened. Wandering through the crowds, he looked like he was standing above all of the people before him as if he were superior to them all. He didn't bother to walk very long before taking a skateboard in his hand and leaping on board before rolling down the street, cutting a path through the crowd. Soon, he entered an abandoned bar. He flipped off his board and walked along the counter, running a hand along the dust covered counter. He grinned before he sat down upon it and gazed around. Though it was somewhat of a wreck, it was still fairly impressive. The seats were all covered in dust-coated red velvet with the lining's gold paint chipped. A nearby waterfall fountain as dried up yet still operated, the bamboo and lilies within it all dried up and withered. Soon, two others entered. One was a human male with slicked black hair wearing a green jacket over a black shirt and brown jeans. The other was a child with black hair. He wore a silver coat over a gray shirt and jeans.

"That's good. Those forms suit you," the only Mobian of the trio noted.

"It's not good. But it's better than the humans making a fuss all day long. Same with the Mobians."

"Right! It makes it easier to move around," the Mobian chuckled at the man before he transformed into Kazari, **"I hate to admit it, but what Ankh said was right. In these 800 years, the two dominate species have evolved. We need to change too."**

"Ankh!-?" the man demanded before he and the child turned into Uva and Gamel.

**"Mezool still isn't back…Why is that…?"**

** "You know her. Maybe she hasn't found a human or Mobian form that she likes…or she's found one and is playing with it,"** Kazari replied, **"Right?"**

* * *

><p>"Okay…So for each of these…Candroids…I complete, I'll get five thousand yen?"<p>

"That's correct, Ivo-san."

"If it is just the same with you, I would like to start at once."

The two men stood up. The first of them was a man wearing a black suit, almost as if he were heading to a funeral. His hair spiked a bit to the back and he wore a pair of glasses. What was really noticeable was that he had his left arm to the side, letting a small bald doll in a white version of his outfit rest on it. The second man was a bit taller than the first and was a bit round, almost akin to an egg. He was bald except for an orange mustache in his somewhat large nose. He wore white gloves, a red jacket with black and gold designs, a pair of black pants, black suede shoes, and a pair of tiny blue glasses and goggles. Soon, Ivo had walked out and stood before an elevator. He awaited the elevator when he saw a young schoolgirl, roughly in her late teens, in the reflection. She wore a white and blue schoolgirl outfit with an ample figure. He long hair ended at her hips and was dyed in the various colors of the ocean.

"You work here?"

"Yes. I build small robots here."

"Do you like buildings these 'robots' a lot?"

"A lot? But of course. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Ivo Kintobor, robot builder extraordinaire. However…" the man sighed, "It just hasn't been the same since my old rival has vanished."

He looked at himself in the elevator door's reflection. Had it really been two years since he had gone missing? It felt more like five to him. The sound of medals hitting the floor caught his attention. He looked to the schoolgirl…only to find Mezool standing before him.

**"I like your greed. It brings you to the depths of sadness."**

Ivo screamed in fright. Mezool giggled as she held up a Cell Medal. A slot appeared upon his forehead and Mezool slid the Cell Medal into the slot. Ivo blinked as he stood in a small workshop. He looked around.

"Huh? Just what was I doing?"

Ivo shook his head. He could worry about it later. Work needed to be done first. As he sat down at his desk, he was unaware of a large egg-sack nearby, slowly growing with the sounds of Cell Medals hitting against each other echoed. He turned to where the sack was…only to find nothing. He could have sworn…He shook his head. Work first, worry second. He proceeded to start building, unaware of Mezool in her disguise was nearby, grinning evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a coin showing scene of the chapter before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vendor***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Gotou looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Satonaka looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Bark sitting on a couch with Bean as Echo giggled in the polar bear's lap at Bean's antics of annoying Ankh***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! Currently, how many Medals can OOO use? Sixteen<strong>

**Medal 5: Game of Tag, Nest, Inventions**

* * *

><p>"You want us to share the Medals?-!" Ankh demanded.<p>

-That's correct. My company will offer precious equipment like bikes and weapons. In exchange, you guys will offer the Medals you obtain in battle- Uncle Chuck informed as Echo babbled happily at the Candroids that were ganging up on her papa, much to his laughter –It's a simple deal. I'm not asking for all of it-

"Ano…How much then?" Roll asked.

-Just…70 percent of the ones you collect-

"Screw you!" Ankh snapped when Roll chopped him on the head, "Ah!"

"Bad, Ankh! No cursing in front of a baby!" Roll scolded before pulling out a dog whistle, "Do you want me to use this?"

"What could that do to…?" Ankh began before Roll began to blow into it, causing Ankh to collapse, foaming at the mouth as he began to have spasms.

"Give up?" Roll paused.

"Fuck off!" Ankh snapped before Roll resumed her blowing.

"You certainly have him of a leash," Gotou noted as Ankh sputtered and had a spasm on the floor.

"Thank you. Give?"

"Never, b…" Ankh began when Roll inhaled, "I give! I give! I give!"

-Ankh!- the first Batta Candroid called in Eiji's voice as it jumped onto the possessed canine's shoulder –This is awesome! It becomes a communicator! Now I've got that baby monitor Roll-chan asked me to get-

"Baka…" Shadow sighed.

"Right? Isn't this cool?" Eiji grinned, Hopper in his hand while Taka and Octo were on his shoulders, "Hello?"

"…" Bark cracked a small smile at the sight while Ankh took the Batta Candroid off his shoulder.

-Moshi-mosh!-

"Eiji…" Ankh began.

-Eiji-kun, you understand, don't you? You understand how wonderful our Medal System is. It's necessary in your battle with the Greeed-

"Desu ne! Oh, I just remembered. Uncle Chuck, why are you and Neechan collecting the Medals?"

-…It's a secret- Uncle Chuck replied, causing Ankh and Shadow to facefault.

"I see," Eiji nodded.

-This, though, isn't: Satonaka-chan, the last two?-

"Of course, Uncle," Satonaka nodded before taking out a small box and a paper-sized box, "The small one is for Hope. The other is for Project Shadow."

"Hai. Arigatou, Neechan, Uncle Chuck," Eiji nodded as he took the small box while Shadow got the larger one.

"…" Shadow opened it to see a set of papers, "…Any reason why I've been transferred to your company? With Rouge and Omega?"

-…It's a secret- Uncle Chuck replied, plain as day –But for now: Happy Birthday! To our new employees, Team Dark! Ankh-kun, I will hear your reply another day. Oh, and Eiji-kun?-

"Hai?"

-Please come by sometime soon with my grandniece?-

"Hai," Eiji nodded.

The screen turned off. Satonaka walked over to Echo and patted the infant's head, earning happy babbles from the baby. She then kissed Eiji's cheek before she walked out. Gotou saluted Shadow before he walked out after Satonaka.

"…You have a cat as a sister?" Shadow asked.

"Adopted, but I love her as if we were blood-related," Eiji replied before opening the box, making his eyes widen, "This is…!"

* * *

><p>"Slowly…Take your time, my children," Mezool ordered as she looked out at the lab, Ivo working upon the twentieth Candroid that night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider OOO OST Track 09<strong>

* * *

><p>Roll entered the grocery store. As she began to pick out the various fruits and vegetables, her thoughts turned to the past and last night.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"The next time you forget to buy only enough you can carry, this service won't be available," Daisuke scolded as Roll giggled.<em>

_ "Gomen! Oniichan, arigatou," Roll replied as she got the groceries out of the trunk._

_ "Heh. Ja ne," Daisuke smiled gently as he went off to do another investigation._

* * *

><p><em> "A necklace?" Roll pondered, looking at the gold chain with a pink hammer trinket.<em>

_ "The Piko-Piko Hammer," Shadow whispered as the Mobians and Greeed saw Eiji trying to hold back his tears._

* * *

><p><em> 'Onii-chan…'<em> Roll thought, _'Eiji-kun, why did you cry when you saw that?'_

_"But…It's not like I've given up. I'll save your brother someday."_

_ 'Demo…will he really…'_ Roll thought when he bumped into a man, "Oh my! G-Gomen!"

"No, no, no. It was quite my fault. I was not paying attention," Ivo apologized as he helped the Mobian mix up, "…Roll?"

"Oh! Uncle Ivo!"

"Look at you. You've grown up since I last saw you. Tell me, do you still have that Onii-chan Complex?"

"N-No I don't!" Roll blushed heavily before she hugged the man, "I'm happy to see you again, Uncle Ivo."

"I am as well, my eldest niece," Ivo chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>'Kougami, eh?'<em> Ankh thought as he looked at his new device, _'Tell me what humans and Mobians are doing with Medals.'_

"Oh no!" Ankh, Shadow, Bark, and the Babylon Rogues turned to Eiji as he was going through his boxers, his money in it, "If I don't work soon…Ankh! You eat too much ice! Plus, it's autumn already! Man…I can't even buy underwear and diapers with this. What'll we do?-!"

"Steal or get ready for that rematch when my cast gets off?" Jet offered, earning a jab from Wave on his cast, "Ah! I take it back! I take it back! I take it back!"

"Good Jet," Wave smirked as she stopped her tormenting.

"What pests…I can't concentrate," Ankh snorted as he walked to the computer room/Daisuke's bedroom.

"Oi! Listen to what I have to say…" Eiji began.

"I'm not talking about you!" Ankh snapped, getting everyone's attention, "This aura…Is it a Yummy…or…"

Ankh began to walk out. Shadow gave pursuit. Eiji quickly looked over to the trio and polar bear.

"Go," Jet ordered as he pointed his thumb over at Bark, currently watching over a sleeping Echo and her three Candroids.

"Arigatou, Jet-san," Eiji nodded before he ran out.

"Huh…I still don't get why he doesn't just make one of those sonic booms," Jet frowned.

"It's like he can't run anymore at that speed," Wave noted.

"…Huh?" Storm blinked when he saw something poking out of Bark's glove.

* * *

><p>"Shadow," Ankh noted as he looked across the river before turning to Shadow, the Medal Holder in his arms, "Give him Tora and Batta! Eiji, Henshin. Hurry!"<p>

The river water before them erupted. Mezool erupted from the waters in a spin. Shadow tossed Tora and Batta to Eiji while Ankh tossed him a Taka. Eiji quickly caught the Medals and scanned them.

"Henshin!"

**-TAKA TORA BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!-**

"This is a Greeed?" Shadow asked.

"Hai. This is Mezool," Ankh scowled.

**"My…Despite reviving in such a state, you're still as sharp-eyed as ever, Ankh-kun,"** Mezool complimented.

"It's your humid aura. Eiji, be careful."

**"Pleased to meet you, OOO boy,"** Mezool giggled.

"B-Boy?-!" OOO blushed under his helmet.

"Mezool, don't follow me around! It's a nuisance!" Ankh complained.

**"You guys are the true eyesore. I can't even go on a walk,"** Mezool pouted.

With that, she charged at OOO. She quickly jumped over him in a flip, letting OOO get a one-two on her. She landed on her side before she got up while OOO pulled his Medajalibur out. He began to try and slash at Mezool, but she slipped by each attempt before jumped onto a higher leveled area.

** "OOO boy! See you again!"** Mezool blew a kiss before she walked off.

"A…A Greeed out for a walk? You think she's made a Yummy?" Eiji asked as he canceled his Henshin.

"Possibly," Shadow scowled, "Not a single Greeed we've met aside from Ankh hasn't created one."

"Even if she has, Mezool's Yummys won't show up that easily. She probably made a nest somewhere to devour human greed," Ankh explained.

"Uva's Yummy act akin to metamorphosis, Kazari's Yummy are like parasite, and now we have Mezool and her nest of Yummy," Shadow contemplated, "What about _your_ Yummy, Ankh?"

"My Yummy hatch from eggs," Ankh explained.

"…That makes sense," Eiji noted with a sweatdrop, "You're a bird. But at the same time, it's confusing because you're a dog."

"Shut it!"

"…Where do you think it will be?" Eiji pondered.

"It depends on if Ankh will cooperate this time instead of letting the Yummy fester," Shadow scowled.

"I don't have to take this shit! Right now, I'm going to study this," Ankh informed as he held up his little device in his Greeed Hand.

"Yep. He's going to let it fester," Shadow sighed.

"Actually, he did," Eiji replied with a grin, "He was looking over at that building over there."

Eiji pointed out across the water. Shadow looked over to see a somewhat tall tower. The two quickly drove off on a Ride Vendor with Shadow driving.

* * *

><p><strong>"What?-! OOO and Ankh?-!"<strong> Uva gasped.

** "Yeah,"** Mezool replied as she sipped on her Jasmine Tea, rubbing the disguised Gamel's back as he slept beside her, **"I had to retreat quickly. The Yummy I set up might have already been discovered. If it grows well, I could share a lot of Cell Medals with you. I will be so angry if he just steals them."**

"Hee-hee…Run, Ankh…I got you…You're it…" Gamel muttered happily in his sleep while Uva banged his fist on the table.

**"I'll go! I will destroy OOO, Ankh, and that damned Polar Bear using this hand!"** Uva declared as he held up his right arm before walking off.

**"…Did he just say 'Polar Bear?'"** Mezool asked.

**"He told me he lost a Core Medal to a Polar Bear,"** Kazari explained, **"It's why we saw him flying a few days ago."**

** "…"** Mezool held back a snort before giving up and started to hold her gut, laughing up a storm, Kazari soon following her.

* * *

><p>"This is where you work, Uncle Ivo?" Roll awed.<p>

"Why yes. Right now, I'm making quite a nice living by working on the robots here."

"Sugei, Uncle Ivo!"

"Doctor?-!"

The two turned to see Eiji and Shadow drive up. Shadow ripped off his helmet as he glared at the human. Ivo paled at seeing the black hedgehog.

"Sh-Shadow!" Ivo gulped.

"…Nani? Shadow-san, you know Uncle Ivo?" Roll asked.

"U-Uncle Ivo?" Shadow blinked before looking up at Ivo.

"…What? You think being a genius doesn't mean I don't donate to the orphanage I grew up in and visit the children there?" Ivo demanded before his eyes widened when he saw Eiji finally pull his helmet off.

"Roll-chan, why are you here?-!" Eiji asked as he ran over to Roll.

"S-Sonic!-?" Ivo exclaimed, getting the hedgehog's attention, "Oh! I'm sorry, my dear. But I need to return to work at once. Ja ne."

With that, Ivo ran off into the building. Shadow was about to pursue the inventor before Eiji put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

* * *

><p>"Eh? There's a Yummy in that building?" Roll gasped.<p>

"Maybe. So you better stay away from it," Eiji advised.

"But my Uncle…" Roll began.

"Has tried to take over the world more times that I'd like to recall," Shadow scowled.

"N-Nani!-?" Roll gasped.

"Dr. Ivo Robotnik AKA Dr. Eggman. His IQ is 300 and has tried to take over the world nearly 100 times," Shadow explained with a glare, "He's a criminal, Roll, not your Uncle."

"Shadow!"

"M-My Uncle is a criminal…" Roll whispered.

Shadow nodded. Two seconds later, Shadow screamed as he was punched over the building and into the river.

"Ah! Shadow!" Eiji gawked.

"Uncle Ivo is Ivo Kintobor. He's just an inventor," Roll scowled.

"…Hai," Eiji gulped, "Just…stay away until we know it's safe, okay? I promise to make sure your uncle will be safe as well."

Roll slowly nodded. The two were about to leave when Uva appeared in their sights. The disguised Greeed turned his head towards Eiji and scowled.

"OOO, correct?" Uva demanded.

"Eh? Ummm…Have we met before?" Eiji asked.

"It's our first time meeting like this."

"Eh?" Eiji blinked before Uva transformed.

"Greeed!" Roll gasped.

**"Give me back my Core Medals!"**

"Eiji!" Roll called as she grabbed the Medal Holder on the ground and tossed the Combo.

"Henshin!"

**-LION TORA CHEETAH! RATA-RATA! RA-TORA~TA!-**

OOO let out a roar as Roll quickly shielded her eyes. Uva grunted as he felt the Combo's power erupting from OOO. The power died down as OOO stood ready to fight the Greeed. With that, the two charged at each other.

* * *

><p>"This isn't the place either," Ankh scowled as he left another research building, "I should have guessed it wouldn't be that easy yo find that bastard's location."<p>

He walked over to a Vender. He slid the Cell Medal in and quickly turned it into the Ride Vendor.

-Ankh-kun- Ankh looked up at a nearby building to see Uncle Chuck on the screen –Looks like you're finding our system useful-

_'Ignore the bastard, Ankh. Just ignore the bastard…'_ Ankh thought as he drove off.

* * *

><p>Shadow pulled himself out of the river, gasping and soaking wet. He paused after he got out to puke out a pile of water from his body…strangely with a fish. Shadow blinked as he watched the fish go into the water. He shook it off before two shadows came over him. He looked up and smirked.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Stop dodging!"<strong> Uva roared.

His horns sparked before he began to unleash a barrage of green lightning bolts from them. OOO just laughed as he began to quickly dodge them all.

"Is that all? Jack be nimble, Jack be quick!" OOO taunted as he jumped over and slashed at Uva with his Tora Claws, "Jack jumped over the idiot stick."

**"Bastard!"** Uva roared when bullets hit his feet, **"Nani!-?"**

**Cue: THIS MACHINE**

-Objective: Assist Kamen Rider OOO-

Everyone turned to see three figures approach. One was Shadow, his fur dried off and glaring at Roll. The second was a feminine Mobian Bat with tan skin and white fur. She wore a tight near-purple/blue jumpsuit that hugged her hourglass figure with a pink and purple heart over her ample bosom and on the tips of her high-heeled, near-hip-length boots, a pink and purple pair of belts on her hips, and pink and purple gloves that had the fingers cut off to reveal manicured claws on the tips. The final figure was actually a large robot, roughly two feet taller than a normal adult male. He was bulky and made of a solid black and red with a gold flattop head, red optics, and metal claws. His left hand was currently replaced with a machine gun.

"Rouge-sama? Omega-san?" OOO pondered.

"Not even at our apartment here yet and there's trouble already from these…Greeed, right?" Rouge asked.

"Yes," Shadow confirmed, "Uva of the Greeed to be precise. Rouge, avoid the Cell Medals he has; they'll eat your jewels."

"What!-?" Rouge screamed.

"Rouge! Omega! Chaos Inferno!"

-Affirmative-

Rouge grabbed Omega's head and began to fly a bit, making Omega rise up so the bar on his belt could be grabbed by Shadow at an even level to his body. Shadow pulled out a green, fine-cut emerald from his quills.

"Chaos…Blast!"

Shadow clenched the emerald tightly as his black fur erupted in red energy. It travelled up into Omega and then into his hands. The robot's hands converted into cannons before they fired a massive purple beam at Uva. The Greeed screamed as he was sent flying into ten trees.

**"You bastards! I'll…"** Uva began before a hand tapped his shoulder, **"Nani?"**

His reply was a yellow furred fist.

**"I haaaate beeeaaars!-!-!-!"** Uva screamed before hitting the river waters.

Bark lowered his fist from the uppercut position. Taka held up a '9,' Octo held up a '10,' and Hopper held up a '9.' Echo babbled excitedly in her baby carrier being held by Storm. Bark opened up his uncovered fist to see three Core Medals.

"Three new Core Medals!" Roll gasped, "And they're a Combo, too!"

"Yatta!" OOO cheered as he looked back at Team Dark.

Unaware to them, Ivo looked out at them from the building. His body was shaking not in fear of what he saw, but in delight of _who_ he saw.

"Sonic the Hedgehog…" Ivo shook with a dark grin, "Prepare for Round 2, Hedgehog! Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Rouge: So these Core Medals come in three types? Making a Combo for each Greeed?**

**Roll: There's nothing wrong with wanting something.**

**Eiji: What's important is what you do with that desire.**

**Ankh: You might get to see…the true power of the Medals.**

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 6: EGGMAN, Contract, Strongest Combo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yep. I'm making the Uva getting slugged by Bark thing a common occurrence in Uva's appearances.<strong>


	6. EGGMAN, Contract, Strongest Combo

**Count the Medals**

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 6: Lucky Food for a Jumbo-Sized Guy Like You! ~For Leo B Type~**

***HQ***

**Momotaros: Yo! Momotaros here! For those of you who are Leo B Type...You are Kamen Rider J!**

**J: *poses***

**Momotaros: Everything you do is big scale! But you also have a subtle side that surprises your friends. What's your Lucky Food?**

***Cous Coussier***

***Cous Coussier is having a Lucky Foods Fair***

**Storm: *hums as he cleans a plate* Hey, Wave, who's the next customer?**

**Wave: *walks in from the kitchen* It's Kamen Rider J.**

**Storm: J's Lucky Food...**

***Eventually***

**J: *sits at a table while Bark pour him a drink***

**Wave and Storm: *enter with two covered plates* Thank you for waiting. *both put a plate on the table***

**Storm: It's Giga Gyudon. *reveals his dish* Kamen Rider J is the only Rider who can become a giant. So I thought you'd want some food with tons of volume!**

**Bark: *presses a buzzer as J slumps***

**Wave: As for me...*reveals her dish*...a one-spoon meal.**

**Storm: O-One-spoon meal!-? Those exist?-!**

**Wave: Of course they do. Didn't you know that J-san is on a diet, Storm?**

**Storm: Uh...Well...I...**

**Bark: *nods while ringing a bell***

**Storm: I...I see...I see!**

**J: *pats a sad Storm's shoulder***

***HQ***

**Momotaros: J doesn't want to always be big. So, your Lucky Food is a diet. You'll be more Lucky by becoming slim! In the next corner, we'll find your Fated Rider. J's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is W LunaTrigger. But his Devil Rider is Agito Trinity Form. If you're a girl, your lover is Zeronos Vega Form. For marriage, I recommend Ryuki Survive. Now, find your Fated Rider! ****I wonder about the other Riders. Who will appear?**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider OOO! The three things that happened last time:<strong>

**One, Kougami Foundation's president, Charles AKA Uncle Chuck, contacts Eiji, Roll, Shadow, and Ankh.**

**Two, Yummy eggs are secretly incubating.**

**And three, OOO collects three of Uva's Core Medals.**

* * *

><p>"What does obtaining all the Core Medals mean, Ankh?" Shadow demanded as the group sat on the roof of the building, the apartment too small to fit Omega, "Just what are you trying to do?"<p>

"Nothing. Is there any reason for greed? You want it, that's why you collect it. It's just like how Eiji wants underwear for himself and diapers for the brat," Ankh snorted, earning a glare from Roll and Eiji.

"But that's…!" Eiji began.

"Enough! Ankh, listen to a fellow bird, okay? What will happen if you get all the Core Medals?" Wave asked.

"…Either an evolution or something dangerous," Ankh replied as he held up the new Medals, "Take a look at these."

"Kamakiri, Batta, and Kuwagata?" Eiji pondered as Ankh pulled out a laptop and opened it up, starting a slideshow that depicted five images of Uva's head, a red bird, Kazari's head, a blue whale, and Gamel's head with three medals over each of them.

"All Greeeds have three types of Core Medals. I have Taka, Kujaku, and Condol. Gamel, who you have yet to meet, has Sai, Gorilla, and Zou. Kazari has Lion, Tora, and Cheetah. Uva has Kuwagata, Kamakiri, and Batta. Mezool has Shachi, Unagi, and Tako. And…OOO can also use three types," Ankh explained.

"So these Core Medals come in three types? Making a Combo for each Greeed?" Rouge pondered.

"I see! Up until RaToraTa, it's been mix and matching," Eiji noted, "But now I can transform using another one from a full set."

"A Medal Combo…that means…that you might be able to see the true power of another Greeed," Ankh noted.

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a coin showing scene of the chapter before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vendor***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Gotou looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Satonaka looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Bark sitting on a couch with Bean as Echo giggled in the polar bear's lap at Bean's antics of annoying Ankh***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! Currently, how many Medals can OOO use? Nineteen.<strong>

**Medal 6: EGGMAN, Contract, Strongest Combo**

* * *

><p>"That's my little girl," Eiji smiled gently as Echo drank from her bottle.<p>

"It must have been tough feeding her on the road," Wave noted.

"Hai. Messy too," Eiji nodded, "Still, I did bump into an old friend from time to time who gave her check-ups."

"Hey, where ya goin', Ankh?" Jet asked.

"I know one more thing," Ankh replied as he held up a Batta Candroid, "It's better to have this equipment."

"Isn't it?" Eiji grinned.

"But…"

_'Here it comes…'_ Eiji thought.

* * *

><p><em>-I'm not asking for all of it. I just want 70 percent of the ones you collect-<em>

* * *

><p>"Before you say anything, Uncle always ends up getting 60 percent of the cut," Eiji replied, "He can be quite negotiable when it's in his favor."<p>

"60…? There's no way in hell that I'd let 60 percent of my Medals be taken!" Ankh growled, "I'm going to get him to let us use it for free."

"Again; 60 percent is as low as you'll get," Eiji rolled his eyes.

"How do you even know that?" Wave asked.

"I spent time with him as a kid. Out of the twenty deals I've seen him do, each one ended with him getting 60 percent or higher," Eiji replied before looking at Ankh, "Don't do something reckless…"

"Go already! There's a Yummy in that building," Ankh informed.

"So you did know! At any rate, don't do anything reckless! You'll _still_ end up with just 60 percent going to him!"

"If that happens, I'll change the brat's diapers for a week, one for each 10 percent that I don't get," Ankh explained.

"Oh, good. You hear that, Echo-chan? Uncie Tori's going to change your diapers for 6 weeks," Eiji grinned at his giggling baby girl.

"Tch!" _'Like hell I'm going to change her diaper for six weeks…'_

* * *

><p><strong>"Shut up! It's not funny!"<strong> Uva screamed at a laughing trio of Greeed.

**"You-ha!-have to a-ha!-admit, Uva, that's h-ha!-hilarious how you keep flying off with the help of b-haha!-bear airlines!"** Kazari exclaimed between laughs.

**"Oh, my sides! They're hurting from all this laughing!"** Mezool giggled uncontrollably.

**"Uva silly! Uva fly around and fall down, go boom!"** Gamel laughed.

**"That's it! I swear I will reclaim my Medals from those bastards…and out-box that damn Polar Bear! This I swear!"**

* * *

><p>Bark let out a silent sneeze. He rubbed his nose and pondered who was talking about him now. He really hoped that it wasn't Nack. He had just left the hospital after delivering flowers to the two…and making sure to not be included in Bean's blowing up his window…again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"It'll be fine. I'm sure about the human I picked. If it works, then I'll share all the Cell Medals with all of you," <strong>Mezool spoke before she started laughing, **"Especially with Uva-chan since he keeps losing his Core Medals to a Polar Bear!"**

** "Go fuck a sperm whale!"** Uva snapped as he stomped out, **"I need a drink!"**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe what a stroke of luck I have! Sonic is here! And he's physically able to be a worthy opponent once more!" Ivo laughed as he pulled in a suitcase into his workshoplab, "Now I can reactivate them! Dr. Eggman shall rise again! Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

With that, he unzipped the suitcase and pulled out a red and silver sphere with a yellow and silver cube. He pushed a switch barely visible on the backs and the colored halves popped up, revealing the two items were robots. The cube robot had blue eyes and yellow gloves while the sphere robot had red gloves and red eyes.

-Ah…That was a most refreshing stasis lock- the orb robot stretched –Wasn't it, Cubot?-

-Hai, Orbot-san- the cube robot, dressed up as a stereotypical samurai, replied –Eggman-dono, what is it that you command?-

" We're back in business, boys! Sonic's returned and he's stronger than ever!" Eggman gloated, "But on the short side, we also need to work on small Candroids. Make about…200 for the day and then work on robots!"

-He shall feel my blade!- Cubot declared as he pulled out a tanto, still in its sheath.

-Why do you not bare it?-

-A blade must have blood before it may be sheathed- Cubot informed.

As the three began to plan, they were unaware of the nest starting to grow even bigger, causing some eggs to fall to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Well then…This is pretty big. Just where should I start searching? …Eh?" Eiji turned to see Roll walking into the building, carrying a bento, "Ah! Roll-sama!"<p>

"…Eiji-kun?" Roll blinked as Eiji approached her, "I'm just delivering my Uncle his lunch. He works here, you know."

"You mean Ivo Kintobor, correct?" the two turned to see Gotou walk up.

"Huh? Ummm…Gotou-san?" Eiji blinked, trying to remember the man.

Gotou nodded. He stopped before them both and held up a laptop. On it was a screen of the tower.

"This is real-time footage of the top of this building. The location is Room 2805. Worker: Ivo Kintobor, otherwise known as Ivo Robotnik AKA Dr. Eggman."

"Nani!-?" Roll screamed before she glared down the man, "What are you saying about my Uncle Ivo?"

"Eiji has fought your uncle multiple times due to your uncle attempting each time to conquer the planet or at least a country or continent."

"Gotou-san, why are you dragging me into this?" Eiji whimpered.

"If your uncle is working for the Greeed, he _will _be detained," Gotou continued, "If not, then there's no reason for such Kaijin to be running rampant. Just accept our help so that we can stop them."

"I'd be glad to help, but Ankh…"

"Typical," Gotou shook his head as he handed the laptop to Roll, letting her look at Eggman's file, "Can you save the world if you can't even keep one Greeed in check?"

"The world?" Eiji gulped as Gotou drove off, letting Roll keep the laptop, "That's pretty big. Well, I just focus on what's right in front of me."

"Hold it!"

"And right now it's a girl mad," Eiji gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>Cue: Kamen Rider OST Track 09<strong>

"Oji-san!"

Eggman poked his head out from under a pile of Candroids. He motioned to the robots. Cubot quickly opened the door as Orbot hid. Roll stomped in with Eiji being dragged behind her. She held up the laptop, showing Eggman's file.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Roll asked, her eyes mixed with anger and hurt.

"Uh…Roll, I…" Eggman began when Roll dropped the bento before him.

"W-Wait just a moment! Let's just drop that for now. There's something strange in here, right?" Eiji asked.

"You mean aside from the Candroids I've been hired to build that fell on me?" Eggman asked sarcastically.

"Hai. …Oh! Is this a new one?" Eiji asked with a grin as he held up a yellow Candroid.

"Ah! Don't touch that one!" Eggman yelped, "It's volatile! _Especially _around the Ride Vendors!"

"…Does it hate them?" Eiji asked.

"Enough! Oji-san, why are you trying to take over the world?-!" Roll demanded.

"Why I haven't given any thoughts about that whatsoever!" Eggman fumed.

"Then what about this file?" Roll asked as she showed him the laptop, "It has all your information on it."

"Not everything. Why do they always forget that I give 50 percent of my earnings to charities and the orphanage I grew up in?"

"This is room 2805, right?" Eiji asked.

"That's next door. It's vacant so I don't give a hoot. Roll, thank you very much for the bento," Eggman bowed in his pile of Candroids, "However, I must ask you politely to leave my lab. This is a restricted room for a reason. Oh, and that Candroid is free. Just keep it in a metal container."

"Oh? Arigatou!" Eiji grinned.

Roll gave one last pouting glare at Eggman before she walked out after Eiji. Eggman waited until the two had left before giving a sinister grin. The Candroids rolled away from him to reveal he was riding within a white floating vehicle shaped like the lower half of an egg with red wings and a needle on the bottom.

"Hurry up with those parts!" Eggman ordered, "They're on to us!"

* * *

><p>"You said you'd extend a hand to save people…Looks to me like you reached your hand out to get another Candroid," Roll frowned as she looked at Eiji, looking at the new Candroid-currently inactive.<p>

"Well, gifts are important."

"But that's…true…Still, there's more to this! Why did Uncle Ivo never tell me about this?" Roll pondered, "He's a villain wanted almost all over the world for numerous attempts to take it for himself. Isn't that bad?"

"It can't be helped. That's what he wants."

"It can't be…"

"Isn't everyone that way?"

* * *

><p>"President, guests," Satonaka, carrying Echo's baby carrier, informed as Ankh, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega entered.<p>

"Welcome, Ankh-kun, Team Dark!" Uncle Chuck greeted as he put a purple ribbon on a white cake box, "This is a private building, but it's not a secret. Sooner or later, I figured Ankh would find information about it."

"Why did you obtain us from GUN?" Shadow demanded.

"To give you a special job, one that will pay handsomely," Uncle Chuck replied as he picked up his grandniece and tickled her chin, "Assist OOO with the battle against the Greeed while obtaining the 70 percent of the Cell Medals obtained for me. Heh-heh. So…I'm hoping to hear a good response today, Ankh-kun."

"Do I look like I am about to give one?" Ankh scowled as his arm transformed once more.

"Just what is he?" Rouge pondered.

"A Greeed," Shadow replied as Uncle Chuck chuckled.

* * *

><p>"I've been to many places, but there's no such thing as a person who doesn't want something," Eiji spoke, "Even if it's not money, gifts, or world domination, there are many other things. Thinking that was is needed to live. That's why…I think it's fine to want things."<p>

* * *

><p>"Listen, Ankh-kun. Both you and I want the Medals. For that cause, it's <em>give and take<em>! No problem there, right?"

"Fatal flaw there! I live to take, but I hate to give," Ankh replied until he looked over at Omega, who had a gun trained on his face.

-Eradicate?- Omega asked.

"No, Omega. Stand down. As much as I hate to say it, we need the bird to find the Yummy," Shadow scowled.

* * *

><p>"What's important is what you do with that desire. Eggman is probably trying to use World Domination to make life better, but the way he wants to go about getting it is considered 'evil,'" Eiji continued as he handed the Candroid to Roll, "We'll make him a nice meal and try to get him to talk later, okay?"<p>

"How about now, Hedgehog?"

Roll and Eiji looked up to see a large Candroid with a strange symbol resembling Eggman's face on it. It opened up to resemble a black and red mechanical spider. The center of its head/body rode Ivo with Cubot and Orbot.

"…Yep. I knew he'd do something like this eventually once we ran into each other again," Eiji sighed before his eyes widened.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! It's finally time we had that rematch, Sonic!" Eggman declared, unaware of the large eggsack behind him growing each second.

"Uh…Eggman…"

"When I heard that you had lost your speed, I was actually appalled and decided to go into hiding for a bit. Imagine my surprise to see you here, now as a Kamen Rider!" Eggman continued.

"Uncle Ivo!" Roll shouted.

"Eh!-? Huh? Wh-What? Hm!-? Oi! Sonic, you stay away from my niece!" Eggman threatened, "Or I'll…"

"Will you please look behind you!-?" both snapped.

"Huh?"

-Uh, boss…?- Orbot gulped as he pointed behind the fat one.

Eggman turned around to see the egg sack. The eggs cracked open to reveal multiple Yummys, each themed after a Piranha. Eggman screamed as the trio tumbled out of the machine just as it began to consume it. They soon scurried off with one biting at Roll and getting one of Kazari's Medals. Eiji kicked it away before helping Eggman up.

"Eiji-kun," Roll offered.

"Arigatou," Eiji nodded as he took the Core Medals, "Henshin!"

**-TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!-**

* * *

><p>"I see. In other words, you will eliminate me and steal the Medal System," Uncle Chuck sighed, "You just want the take part, right?"<p>

"That's the easiest path," Ankh smirked.

"You just don't get it. Isn't that right, Satonaka-kun?"

"Hai. Because that's not possible," Satonaka agreed as she played with Echo by shaking a little rattle before her, earning happy babble from Echo and the mechanical chirps of the three Candroids.

"Your bluff won't work!" Ankh sneered.

-President, it's a Yummy- Gotou informed as he appeared on the screen –OOO is already in battle and has lost his Lion Medal-

"Nani!-? Eiji…Baka!" Ankh snapped.

"Oh. Well now. Good timing, Ankh-kun. Let me explain the battle to you," Uncle Chuck informed as he showed the screen to the four, showing OOO with Roll and Eggman.

* * *

><p>"Eggman, gomen, but can you take care of Roll-sama?" OOO asked.<p>

"Oh no you don't Hedgehog! We still have our r…" Eggman began before OOO ran off, "Why that little…"

"Uncle Ivo…" Roll began, causing Eggman to turn to her and gulp.

* * *

><p>"There's so many of them…" OOO gulped before he saw a Ride Vender, "Yosh! I'll beat them off with the bike."<p>

With that, he took out a Cell Medal and ran over to the vending machine. He inserted his Cell Medal and pushed the button. Nothing happened.

"…Eh? Nani? Huh? Oh? Huh?" OOO pondered as he began to try and get it to change, "Why isn't it transforming?-!"

* * *

><p>-Ore? Chouto! Oi!-<p>

"What happened?" Shadow pondered as he looked over at Uncle Chuck.

-Oi! Activate!-

"That's my will," Uncle Chuck informed.

"Nani?-!" Ankh asked.

"Without my will, the Medal System won't work."

-Chouto! Oi!-

"If I died, all that would be nothing but scrap metal."

-Huh? Why isn't it activating?-! What happened?-!-

"Now, there is but one path. From now on, hand over _90_ percent of the Medals you obtain. If you do, you can use the Medal System all you want."

"Ooh. Now this man I can find interesting," Rouge smirked as she watched the debate between Ankh and Uncle Chuck when Echo threw a rattle at the computer screen.

-Activate! Hurry up! Oi!- OOO shouted as he began to bang and shake the Ride Vendor –Hurry up! Aw man…Did Ankh try to get less than 60 percent?-

Ankh's left eye twitched.

"40 percent."

"90 percent."

"How can I give that much?-!" Ankh growled.

"…70 percent."

-Just what is going on?-! Come on! Please!-

"If OOO's battle goes well, you're the one who profits."

"50 percent."

"70 percent," Uncle Chuck replied as he turned his chair to look outside.

Ankh's Greeed Arm tightened its fist. He looked at the screen with the others and Rouge stifled a laugh while Satonaka giggled. Echo squealed in delight at seeing her papa in the funny armor on the thingy. OOO currently sat on a Ride Vender, on its side, and banged on it.

-Oi! Henshin!- OOO ordered before he assumed the riding position –Alright, transformed!-

"…He can't be serious…" Shadow sighed while Rouge and Satonaka giggled as they watched OOO slump and stifle a sob.

-Oi! Change already!- OOO demanded as he banged on the top.

"60 percent! No higher!" Ankh snapped.

"Happy Birthday!" Uncle Chuck declared.

"It's your birthday?" Rouge asked as Uncle Chuck turned around and opened the box, revealing a decorative cake with the number '60' and the symbol for percent on the top.

"…To our contract," Uncle Chuck smiled, making Ankh's eye twitch.

"You bastard…" Ankh growled, "From the very beginning…Ah!"

"There is a baby in here," Rouge scolded as she pointed at Echo while Satonaka and her lowered their mixing spoon and cooking bowl.

"So, how about an advanced payment to seal this contract? 100 Cell Medals."

Ankh looked over at Shadow with a glare. Shadow just chuckled as he took out a large bag.

"100 Cell Medals," Shadow informed as he put the bag and opened it up for Uncle Chuck to see.

"I see. So, you used Chaos Control to collect Medals from the last two Yummys, correct?"

"Naturally. Your Ride Venders are impressive," Shadow admitted while he watched OOO trying to get it to transform, "Uh…Sir?"

"But of course," Uncle Chuck chuckled before the screen zoomed out to show Gotou nearby, "Gotou-kun, you can stop it now."

-Hai- Gotou nodded as he held up a small item on a keychain and pushed it, causing the Ride Vender OOO was sighing on to transform into the Ride Vendor.

-Oh! Thank goodness!- OOO exclaimed in relief as he drove off.

"…I think I'll actually enjoyed this," Shadow admitted.

"Wow. You never admit you enjoy something, Shadow. You felling okay?" Rouge asked as Ankh's eye went wild.

"That's it! I'm out of here!" Ankh snapped as he stomped out.

"Matte. You lost your bet," Uncle Chuck informed, making Ankh stop and pale, "Satonaka-kun, do not worry about little Echo-chan's mess. Ankh-kun has graciously volunteered for the next six weeks to change her diapers."

If Ankh wasn't so prideful, he'd collapse to his knees and cry.

* * *

><p>"Wh…What was all of that?" Eggman pondered.<p>

"They're called Yummys…born from the greed all of life has," Roll explained.

"Really?" Eggman blinked, "Then…that's mine?"

"Hai. Demo…Why did it grow so fast?"

"…It's because of Sonic."

"Eiji-kun?"

"In truth, world domination is actually a way I can test new items," Eggman admitted, "The Spider Candroid that I was on was designed for combat. And, well…I've just been clinging onto working with Sonic to test them all out. I'm still amazed he never figured out who kept sending him those checks."

"Eh?"

"Oh, yes. I always sent him a check that was ten percent of all the profits made from the research I obtained. The remaining 90 percent is then split with 50 percent going to the orphanage. Tell me, were they able to get better beds and clothes?" Eggman asked.

"Hai. We're probably the same, Uncle Ivo," Roll replied as Eggman looked at her in confusion, "Maybe that's why I was worried about you."

"Eh? Wh-What do you mean by that?"

"When my parents died when I was little and sent to the orphanage, I met Daisuke-Oniichan. It was just me and Oniichan when we left. But…then suddenly, Oniichan…" Roll looked down at her feet, "For Uncle Ivo, it was Eiji-kun and his inventions; for me, I clung to Oniichan."

The two heard a Ride Vendor's engine. They looked to see Ankh drive by with Shadow and Omega running at the sides and Rouge on the back. Roll looked back at Eggman.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting something. What's important is what you do with that desire. I don't think you should just cling to it," Roll continued as she looked at the Core Medals before grabbing Kamakiri and Kuwagata, "You need to do the right thing."

Eggman nodded. Roll smiled at him before hugging the large man. Eggman returned the hug and the two stayed that way for a few moments. Roll let go and ran off after Team Dark and Ankh.

"I swear that speed always reminds me of either my niece or Sonic," Eggman admitted.

-What now?- Orbot asked.

"Simple; we go back to work on building those Candroids and make new ones to combat these Yummy," Eggman snorted.

* * *

><p>The five stopped before a semi-eaten building. They looked up to see OOO driving on the side of it before falling off, covered in the Piranha Yummy. He managed to get all but one off before he punched the last one off his arm. OOO ran over to the five.<p>

"There's no end to them," OOO noted as Omega open fired on the Yummys.

"Eiji-kun, here," Roll offered as she held up Kuwagata and Kamakiri to OOO, "Three Core Medals in a set. The green Combo."

"Uva's Combo is different from Kazari's Combo. You probably won't be able to use it without getting hurt," Ankh snorted.

"Is it the same with near-unlimited energy?" Shadow asked.

"Hai."

"Then I can handle it," OOO replied.

"…Don't lose the Medals when you hit them. And get back the damn Lion Medal you lost!" Ankh ordered.

"I know," OOO replied.

He was given the two Core Medal by Roll before giving Taka and Tora to her. He ran up ahead of the others to give himself enough space in case of a backlash like RaToraTa. He inserted Kuwagata into the Head Core Medal Slot and Kamakiri into the Arms Core Medal Slot. He held up his O-Scanner and proceeded to scan the three Core Medals.

**-KUWAGATA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA! GATA-GATA-GATAKIRIBA! BATA-KIRI-BA!-**

OOO's Arms Part changed into a light green with light green armor over his lower arms. Two blades stuck out to the sides on the arms while the center of his symbol showed a mantis. His Head Part had turned a dark green with a Kuwagata's horns on the symbol. His eyes were orange while he had two dark green horns on the top. To Rouge, the head looked like a Kuwagata got on OOO's face.

**Cue: Them of GataKiriBa – Got to keep it real!**

OOO began to tremble as he spread his fists out, unleashing a rising roar. The area began to rumble a bit as he continued to roar, his upper body shaking. The Yummys all heard the roar and began to charge at OOO. OOO's reply was charging head on at them all.

"Is he insane!-?" Rouge gasped.

"No. Witness the power of GataKiriBa," Ankh smirked.

OOO glowed green before a second OOO appeared behind him. The two glowed and four now ran at the Yummy. Within the span of two seconds, one OOO had become an army of exactly 1000. Everyone but Ankh and Omega felt their eyes widen in shock at what just happened. The battle raged on as OOO began to team up with himself on multiple Yummys. Each OOO punched, kick, or even made green scythe-like weapons appear on their arms to slash the Yummy. One OOO caught the lost Core Medal and tossed it to Roll, who quickly caught it and stored it into the Medal Holder. The Yummys flew up into the air and coalesced into a giant version of themselves. It fire a massive ball of flames at the OOO Army, only for their legs to turn into the Batta Legs and jump over it and at the mouth of the Kaiju. All the OOO held up with O-Scanners and swiped them over the Medals once more.

**-SCANNING CHARGE!-**

The outside of the Yummy began to spasm and glow when the last OOO entered its mouth. On the inside, the army of OOO began to punch, kick, and slash all over as green lightning erupted from their horns. In the matter of seconds, the Kaiju Piranha Yummy exploded and a single OOO landed before the others. He reset his OOODriver and changed back to Eiji.

"I'm…back…I properly…came back in one…" Eiji panted before covering his mouth and ran to the side of the bridge to relieve his lunch from his stomach.'

"Ah! Eiji-kun!" Roll gasped.

"Seems that his stomach can't handle being separated and brought back together," Rouge noted.

"Omega, vacuum it all up," Shadow ordered as he pointed at the Cell Medals, Then, deposit 40 percent to Ankh."

"40 Percent?" Eiji paused in his puking, "Ha! What'd I tell ya, Ankh? He doesn't go below 60 percent."

Eiji resumed his barfing as Roll rubbed his back.

* * *

><p>"Konnichiwa, Uncle Ivo," Roll greeted as she entered his lab.<p>

"Good afternoon, Roll," Eggman greeted, "Come, come, come. Orbot, show her the latest Candroid."

-It's the Kujaku Candroid- Orbot informed as he held up a silver and orange Candroid to the Hedgefox.

"Oh. Kawaii," Roll noted as she watched it change into its Live Form.

* * *

><p>"Thank goodness that's over! I think Roll-chan's looking more cheerful too," Eiji noted as he stood before the oven, making stir-fry, "Right?"<p>

"Like I'd know!" Ankh snorted with a clothespin on his face.

"Well, you do have your hands deep in…duty," Wave giggled while she took notes beside Eiji.

"Urusei!" Ankh snapped as he changed Echo's diaper, "Ah! I can smell it still!"

"I told you giving her mashed peas is a bad idea," Eiji scolded Wave.

"I can see why it is now. Still, it's hilarious," Wave noted, "And thanks for teaching me this recipe."

"No problem. We're nakama, after all," Eiji nodded.

"Why did I possess a _mutt_!-?" Ankh complained.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Chiyoko: Just work at my restaurant!**

**Kazari: Retrieve the Core Medals and destroy Ankh.**

**?: Open your eyes already!**

**Eiji: Don't tell me…another present?-!**

**Uva: Without OOO, you're just a baby!**

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 7: Useless Husband, Trap, Big Win<strong>


	7. Useless Husband, A Trap, Big Win

**Count the Medals**

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 7: Ice! Use Red To Make Your Luck Run Alone?-! ~For Taurus B Type~**

**Kivat: *flies in* Yo! I'm Kivat! For those of you who are Taurus B Type…Your Rider is Kamen Rider Kuuga!**

***Sakurai Residence***

**Ankh: *heads for the freeze* Ice! Ice! Icccce! *pulls out his box of ice, reading 'Anyone but Ankh touches, they die!' on the sides. Shakes it and reveals no ice in it* There's not even one! *drops it* My luck is terrible!**

**Kivat: *flies in, getting Ankh's attention* What is your Lucky Color? *Kuuga walks in and uses Chō Henshin to turn into Mighty Form* Use red to boost up your luck! Aka Kuuga, Mighty Form, is his balanced base form. He unleashes a Mighty Kick. He's an all-purpose warrior who has mastered using the bike! You can trust him like a class representative.**

***later***

**Ankh: Ice! Ice! Iccee! *Bites and pulls on his red headband for luck***

**Kivat Narration: That's right. Aka! Nice! *realizes something* Hey! Ankh usually wears red anyway!**

**Ankh: *opens the freezer and blinks. Mini-chairs were in his box of ice* Oh...Isu (chair)? *picks one up* Huh? Isu? Oh...Isu. *eyes widen with a grin* Ice?-! *scowls* What is this bullshit?-!**

**Jet: *snickering with Bean nearby***

**Jet and Bean: *gives a thumbs-up to each other***

***Castle Doran***

**Kivat: Just what you expect from Kuuga Mighty Form. Since you're the Class Representative Type, you're all about chairs? In the next corner, we'll find your Fated Rider. Kuuga Mighty Form's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is OOO LaKiriBa. But his Devil Rider is Gatack. If you're a girl, your lover is Gai. For marriage, I recommend Agito Flame Form. Now, find your Fated Rider!**

**Momotaros: I wonder about the other Riders. Who will appear?**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider OOO! The highlights so far:<strong>

**Eiji: Don't prioritize Medals over lives! It's not for me to decide the worth of lives. If I don't reach out my hand when I can, the regret would make me wish I were dead. I don't like that, so I reach out my hand.**

**-KUWAGATA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA! GATA-GATA-GATAKIRIBA! GATA-KIRI-BA!-**

**Eiji: What's important is what one does with that desire.**

* * *

><p>"Thank you for waiting," Chiyoko bowed, dressed up as a red kunoichi, as she served a meal to her customers, "Please take your time."<p>

"I'm sorry I'm late," Roll apologized as she entered the Edo-themed Cosplay restaurant.

"Roll-chan! Are you feeling well after you had that cold?" Chiyoko asked.

"Ah, okay, I guess," Roll admitted, "I couldn't hug Echo-chan or be in the same room as her at all."

"You must really like that little ball of adorableness," Chiyoko giggled.

"Hai. I'm sorry I had to take the time off."

"It's okay. I didn't want customers to get ill nor did I want you to get worse in health."

"Ano…Is today's theme Shinobi?"

"Nope! It's Edo. _Edo_. We even have a samurai and a shogun," Chiyoko grinned as Eiji, wearing a Shogun's armor walked in followed by a samurai-wearing Jet.

"Oh, Roll-chan," Eiji greeted, "Domo."

"Eh? 'Domo?'" Roll gawked.

"They've been working here since the day before yesterday," Chiyoko explained as nearby, Wave in a purple kunoichi outfit, served a meal to a pair of couples, "Eiji-kun, can you bring some water and a menu to table B? And Jet-kun, serve Table E their Onigiri and Kame Oden?"

"No prob."

"Sure."

"'Eiji-kun?-!' 'Jet-kun!-?'" Roll flipped.

"Here you go," Eiji spoke as he handed a menu and water to Table B, "Today's set is this Oedo Set gozaru."

"'Gozaru?-!'" Roll exclaimed in shock.

* * *

><p>Uva snorted in a sob. Surrounding him were multiple empty containers of beer. Nearby, Kazari was reading various magazines. He put one away once he was done with it before taking out a book and began to read it. Mezool giggled as she blew bubbles from a bubble blowing set. She had finally achieved the ability to put dozens of bubbles within a single large one.<p>

"Gamel-chan's not around," Mezool noted.

"Yeah. I'm having him help me with something."

"Help? My little Gamel is?"

* * *

><p>"No way," a man whimpered as he hit a set of bikes by accident and fell on his rear, "I'm gonna get killed! I'm gonna get killed!"<p>

He managed to get up and started to run again.

"I'm gonna get killed! Help! Help!"

* * *

><p>"Gamel has no will of his own. In that sense, he's the Greeed most swayed by greed," Mezool noted.<p>

"Yeah. That's fine. I just need him to do what he wants. Unlike Uva over there, who's down to a single Set."

**"I hate you all!"** Uva declared, **"Aw who am I kiddin'? I luvs ya all ta deth!"**

"…Okay…No more whiskey for you," Kazari sweatdropped as he took the bottle and threw it out the window.

**"Stupid polar bear…He make me lose all my Medals…"** Uva sobbed in his drunken state, **"When I gets my thingies on his necky, I'm a gonna throw _him_ in the soaky wet stuff and have _him_ get hit in the face with pole! That's what I'm gunna do!"**

"…We're keeping him off the whiskey?" Mezool asked as Kazari turned into his Mobian disguise.

"Big time," Kazari nodded.

* * *

><p>"Out of the way! Out of the way!" the man screamed as he ran up an escalator, "Out of the way! Oh no! Out of the way! Out of the way!"<p>

Her prey would no escape her sights. She rushed after the man, intent on capturing him. As he pushed past people in the small park, he finally fell against a tree. Her chance at last! With a mighty kick, her show shot off and hit him in the face. Nearby, Gamel looked up from his candy bucket, a piece of a Reese's Butter Cup dropping from his chocolate-covered lips, and caught the sneaker.

"Got it," Gamel stated.

"You useless man!" a Mobian cat hissed, "You took from my wallet again, didn't you?-!"

"You Nekomata wife! It was just a bit!

"Nani!-?" the woman hissed as she pulled her other sneaker off.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" the man screamed as he ran off again, earning the sneaker to the back of his head.

"Don't run!" the cat hissed as Gamel caught the other sneaker and gave them to her, "Arigatou. Takeshi!"

"Got it again," Gamel giggled, "Fun…Very fun~"

With that, a Coin Slot appeared on his forehead. He put a Cell Medal into it and a Bison Yummy emerged from him.

* * *

><p>"What's the point of letting Gamel do what he wants?" Mezool pondered as she patted a sobbing Uva's back before he began to snore, "He passed out?"<p>

"Seems like it. Anyways, I've been doing some studying on my own," Kazari noted before he put an I-Pod beside Uva, "When he wakes up, tell him that his turn is up."

"So what's your plan?" Mezool asked as Kazari chuckled.

"We're taking our Core Medals back…from Ankh. And…we will crush Ankh."

* * *

><p>"What's the current state of the situation?" Shadow ordered.<p>

"Urusai! Tch! This is the current state of the Core Medals…I have 20 Medals. Kazari-tachi have from 7 to 17 Medals. I believe that leaves about…9 unaccounted for," Ankh noted as he showed Team Dark the computer screen that had the symbols for all the Greeed along with the Medals they have, "Just where are they…?"

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a coin showing scene of the chapter before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vendor***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Gotou looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Satonaka looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Bark sitting on a couch with Bean as Echo giggled in the polar bear's lap at Bean's antics of annoying Ankh***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! Currently, how many Medals can OOO use? Nineteen.<strong>

**Medal 7: Useless Husband, A Trap, Big Win**

* * *

><p>"Please take your time," Roll, wearing a yukata and her hair done in a bun, spoke with a formal bow before she returned to the counter, "So, Chiyoko-san, you're the one who brought Jet-Tachi and Hino-san in?"<p>

"Yeah! Two days ago, I saw him in the park on my way to the train station with his little cutie and those three with Eiji-kun beating Jet-kun in a race on Extreme Gear. I had a Racing Theme the next day and asked them to come and participate in it. We even had an Extreme Gear race with Eiji-kun and Jet-kun tying. It was weird when Eiji-kun told me he lived with you," Chiyoko noted.

"Oh! Ano…"

"Oh, I get it. He's your boyfriend?"

"B-b-boyfriend!-? Chiyoko-san, you read too many romance novels!"

"But I was more interested when he said he and his little girl travel all over the world. Oh…I'm so jealous. He lives my ideal traveler's lifestyle," Chiyoko beamed as she showed Roll a picture of a couple in Egypt, Eiji in the background with Echo being fed from a bottle, "Dod you know about that, Roll-chan?"

"Hai."

"So, I was thinking…"

"Chiyoko-san, Roll-chan's back, so that's it for me," Eiji noted as he walked in, wearing his normal attire, "This was a big help, since I'm looking for a job right now. Sayonara."

"Matte! Matte, Eiji-kun! Matte," Chiyoko begged as she held the blue hedgehog from the door, "Hey, I said this yesterday…Why not work here?"

"Eh?-!" Roll blinked.

"If we clean up the attic, you can have little Echo-chan stay here when you work!"

"Oh, my nakama takes care of her while I was doing this," Eiji explained.

"Aw…Your daughter is just too kawaii for normal babies. Still, I'll give you a bit of extra pay for doing this, same with Roll-chan since she has you living with her."

"Oh…Iie…I'm grateful, demo…Gomen nassai!"

"Oh, what about your pay?" Chiyoko gasped when the Mobian cat ran in.

"Takeshi!-!" the cat screamed, making Eiji blur to behind Roll, only to grab his left leg.

_'D-Damn! I didn't mean to do that!'_ Eiji thought as waves of pain erupted from his leg.

"Momoko-chan, long time no see," Chiyoko greeted the Mobian Cat as she darted around, trying to find someone, "What's wrong?"

"Hey, Chiyoko-san, have you seen my husband?"

"Eh? Komori-kun? He hasn't been here. What happened?"

"Gomen. I'll talk later. If he comes, _don't let him escape_!" Momoko ordered, "Hold onto his money. Please!"

"Oh! Wait!" Chiyoko gasped as Momoko ran out…only for Eiji to see something the others didn't.

"Oh…She's not wearing shoes."

"Eh? Hey, we should give her something to wear!" Chiyoko gasped as she handed Eiji a pair of sandals.

"Hello!"

"Oh. Hi! Welcome!" Roll bowed quickly, "How many people are with you?"

"Four."

"Please come this way."

"Thank you for the meal."  
>"Oh! Thank you very much!" Chiyoko bowed to leaving customers.<p>

"Chiyoko-san. I'll take it to her."

"I'll help too," Wave added before whispering to Eiji, "There might be a chance a Yummy is involved, so we might need OOO."

"Please do! Stop her if anything happens. Momoko-chan is very ferocious," Chiyoko explained.

"Does she use a hammer?"

"No?"

"Does she set things on fire?"

"No?"

"Does she have a kick that pierces titanium?"

"No?"

"Then I'll be fine," Eiji grinned before he and Wave ran out.

"…Why did he ask me all those questions?" Chiyoko asked.

"Because his late wife had a hammer that she used once or twice on him to knock him across the Pacific Ocean," Jet snorted.

"Don't forget the cat. Don't forget the cat who could control flames," Storm shuddered.

"How could I forget? You smelled like roast duck for a week," Jet snorted.

"And the kicks?" Chiyoko blinked.

"Rouge the Bat," both replied, both rubbing their backs from where they recalled the bat's kick striking.

* * *

><p>"Man…That Momoko…" Takeshi panted as he rested at the base of a support column, "I'm tired of her nagging. This wasn't that much."<p>

He took out three 1000 Yen bills. He looked out to see a lottery stand. He began to grin as he approached it, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

* * *

><p>"The Core Medals Green Combo and the Core Medals Yellow Combo," Uncle Chuck noted as he watched a TV that displayed both of Eiji's Combos while making a special Birthday Cake, Satonaka and Gotou taking care of Echo (i.e. Gotou having to take care of Echo himself while Satonaka ate cake), "Just by looking at them, you can understand the power of the Core Medals. Furthermore, OOO used it with such ease. Magnificent! Truly magnificent! I've thought of a present for my nephew. Satonaka-kun."<p>

"Hai, President," Satonaka nodded as she walked over to her uncle and gave him a box.

"Don't you believe this cake is fitting?" Uncle Chuck asked as he put the last ingredient to his decorations on the top.

"I'm against this!" Gotou argued, "OOO has a Greeed with him. If he got more dangerous…"

"Gotou-kun! All you need to do is keep watch on them," Uncle Chuck informed before he sniffed, "And change her diaper."

"…I thought we were not supposed to let her eat Broccoli," Gotou frowned before he began to change the infant, "President, I quit the police to protect the world."

"That's right! To protect the world," Uncle Chuck smirked as Satonaka held up the cake, placed into a box as normal.

"I'm counting on you. Please don't tilt it."

* * *

><p>"A green Medal?" Ankh pondered.<p>

"Could it be…A Core Medal?-!" Rouge pondered.

"Seems we have a problem," Shadow scowled, _'At least Sonic's uncle allows us to do own our work.'_

-A trap?- Omega pondered.

"Guess I'll check," Ankh snorted.

"Correction: Guess _we'll_ check," Rouge smirked as she gave Ankh a card, "Welcome to Team Dark, temporary agent Ankh."

"…Tch."

* * *

><p>"I guess it's fine to target Ankh, but…" Mezool looked up from her magazine, "Will it really work? He had OOO and the…Polar Bear."<p>

"Don't forget that Ultimate LifeForm," Kazari frowned, "It's that black hedgehog who bested me in getting Gamel's Core Medal. But…It'll be okay…assuming Gamel does his job."

* * *

><p>It was at that moment multiple flying shoes hit their owners. In the chaos, Gamel just laughed happily with his candy jug in his lap as the Bison Yummy went about the area.<p>

"Got it!" Gamel laughed and applauded, "Got it! Got it! One more time!"

The Bison Yummy roared before slamming its fists on the ground. Cans and shoes flew about, striking their owners and random people. Then washing bins began to bonk various people. Gamel fell over as he laughed to himself. Within moments, his laughter caused the child-disguised Yummy to fall asleep, hugging his candy close. Seeing that his creator was not awake to watch the mayhem, the Bison Yummy laid down under a tree and fell asleep, snoring.

**"Zzz…Got it…Zzz…"** the Yummy snored.

"Mama Mezool…wan' mo' candy…" Gamel mumbled happily in his sleep, "Tee-hee…Uva go fly by fuzzy bear…"

* * *

><p>Uva collapsed and began to sob once more. Someone just insulted him about the damn Polar Bear.<p>

* * *

><p>"Man, what is this?-!" Takeshi groaned as he knelt at the counter, 24 losing lottery tickets before him, "The last one. Please. Please. Come on! Come on! Come on! Oh…oh! Oh! Double 7! Could…this…be…?-!"<p>

It was then a gloved hand slammed itself beside Takeshi. Slowly, he turned to see Momoko glaring at him.

"Uwa! Momoko!"

"Takeshi! What are you doing?-!" Momoko demanded as Takeshi scrambled to get away from her.

"What? What? Can't you see? You're too annoying, so I'm earning my own money," Takeshi argued as he showed the ticket while Eiji and Wave ran up, "Look. Look. Look at that. Just one more and I'll get the big prize."

"Listen, you! Baka!" Momoko snapped as she gave Takeshi a black eye, startling many including Eiji, before Takeshi fell on his back, "Open your eyes already! How long are you going to play around?-!"

"What is it?-! You Nekomata wife!"

"Ah, matte! Don't be violent!" Eiji yelped as he ran over with Wave and had to separate the two.

"Who are you?" Takeshi groaned as he looked at Eiji.

"Eh? Ano…Chiyoko-san asked us to do this," Eiji replied.

"Sorry, but we're a couple. Can you leave us alone?" Momoko demanded.

"We can't do that, ma'am," Wave argued.

"Oh, demo…at least take these sandals," Eiji spoke as he showed Momoko the sandals.

"Eh?-!"

"Y-You…You just noticed that you're in just your socks?" Wave blinked.

* * *

><p>At the park, multiple objects fell from the sky. Gamel cheered happily as he watched the people flee.<p>

"I made it! I made it again!" Gamel applauded as his Bison Yummy proceeded to send people hitting each other, "Oh! Big win!"

* * *

><p>"For now, calm down and talk it out. We'll be leaving," Eiji informed and walked off with Wave.<p>

"You!"

"And it happened again," Wave deadpanned as the two held Momoko away from a frightened Takeshi.

"Oi! Oi! Stop being violent!"

"I'll stop when he opens his eyes! The man won't get it unless I do that! He doesn't work and just goofs off!"

"I'm sorry!" Eiji apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?-!" Momoko hissed as Wave held her back from the two frightened males.

"Never mind! I'm fed up with it! All I need to do is pay back the money, right?-!" Takeshi snapped as he held up his lottery ticket, "If I make this one…"

"What?-! You bought it with someone else's money, there's no way you'd win!" Momoko hissed as she tried to claw at her husband.

"Again with this!" Wave complained as she held her back.

"Uh…You got a coin? She swiped the one I had earlier," Takeshi asked.

"Hai," Eiji nodded as he gave Takeshi a quarter.

"Heh-heh. Just watch! Just watch! Just watch! Make it. Make it…Make it!"

* * *

><p>"More!" Gamel cheered before looking up at a tree and seeing birds, "…Not here!"<p>

The Bison Yummy looked up at the bird's nest. It nodded before the two went off.

* * *

><p>"I got it!" Takeshi cheered.<p>

"You did it?" Eiji gawked before seeing the lucky numbers were all 7, "Ah! You won! Yatta! You got it!"

"One million yen!" Takeshi cheered…until various garbage and shoes began to try and hit them all.

As the items died down, Eiji and Wave spotted it. A Bison Yummy was fast approaching.

"Yummy," Eiji scowled.

"What's that?-!" Momoko whimpered.

"Nani?-!" Takeshi yelped.

"Momoko-san, for now, take your husband and run," Eiji ordered before he saved a person from being flattened by a desk, "Hey! Just how is this related to greed?"

"Maybe the one who made this Yummy loves it when people are hit on the head," Wave noted before the Bison Yummy spotted them, "Uh oh."

"Got 'im!" Gamel cheered as the Bison Yummy sent signs at the two.

"Crap!" Eiji screamed as he tackled Wave to the ground, "Guess asking won't work."

"It never does with Yummys," Wave frowned, "Now kick his ass before he sends trucks at us."

"Hai," Eiji nodded as he accepted the offered Core Medals, "Henshin!"

**-LION! TORA! CHEETAH! RATA-RATA~! RA-TO-RA~TA!-**

OOO rammed into the Bison Yummy and sent him back a few feet. The Bison Yummy charged at OOO, only for the Scorching Combo to blur out and appear behind him, kicking his rear.

"Oh…OOO…" Gamel pouted childishly as he changed into his real form, **"What should I do?"**

* * *

><p>Team Dark looked about. They stood in a water plant just outside a set of apartment buildings.<p>

"So this is where the Medal was found?" Ankh pondered.

"Split up," Shadow ordered.

The three nodded. Ankh and Shadow stayed together. Omega's scans didn't indicate the strange energy signatures of a Core Medal in his area while Rouge climbed to the roof tops and looked about from the high view. Shadow and Ankh saw Uva, the two not recognizing the Greeed in his disguise, boxing the air.

"This is suspicious…" Ankh scowled as he activated a Batta Candroid and a Taka Candroid Roll had made him keep on hand and made them go to Eiji.

* * *

><p>OOO jumped over the Yummy and slashed…only for the armor to bounce his claws away. OOO screamed as the Yummy finally grabbed him and threw him at a support column. The Taka Candroid dropped his green brother as Wave ran up to OOO.<p>

"Oh, ow."

-Eiji, come to the factory near the canal-

* * *

><p>"There's a human who apparently picked up a Core Medal. We should be cautious," Ankh advised.<p>

-We're dealing with a Bison Yummy who likes using Gravity to wallop everyone with junk!- Wave argued.

"…You're about to meet Gamel then," Ankh stated, "He's easy to trick."

-We'll get the Medal there later!-

Shadow motioned for Ankh to follow. Ankh rolled his eyes and the two approached Uva as he looked at his cell phone while staring at the river. Uva grinned to himself sinisterly as they approached.

* * *

><p>OOO screamed as he was thrown again.<p>

"Another Combo!" Wave called.

"Hai!"

**-KUWAGATA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA! GATA-GATA-GATAKIRIBA! GATA-KIRI-BA!-**

OOO made fifty of him and they all charged. The Bison Yummy roared as he stomped his foot, sending out a dome of purple energy. All but the original were sent into the air by the energy. OOO gawked at himself as he was thrown at himself.

**"Good! Hang in there!"** Gamel cheered as he sat on a set of stairs, drinking some chocolate milk, **"Get him! Ha."**

* * *

><p>"Oi…Were you the one who picked up the Medal?" Ankh asked.<p>

"Yeah."

"Hoh! Show me that Medal," Ankh ordered as Shadow tensed when Uva began to laugh.

"Looks like you can't recognize me in this form."

"Eh?"

"It's me."

"Ankh, get away! It's a t…" Shadow began when Uva transformed and grabbed Ankh's transformed arm.

"I see. So the information about the Medal was just bait to lure me out?"

**"Hm. Don't think you're the only one who has evolved. Looks like your arrogance has dug your grave,"** Uva snorted, **"Without OOO…"**

"And Bark the Polar Bear," Shadow smirked.

**"…Fuck you, hedgehog. Fuck you…"** Uva scowled as he blasted a bolt of green lightning at Shadow, only for him to warp away, **"As I was saying, Ankh, without OOO and the damned bear, you're just a _baby_!"**

With that, Uva threw Ankh into a railing behind them. Ankh coughed out a dribble of blood.

* * *

><p>OOO screamed as the Bison Yummy rammed him through two support columns. The Bison Yummy threw him at another support column. He charged…only for OOO to split in two and end up making the Bison Yummy hit the support column.<p>

"Why, you…" one OOO began as they started to slash at the Yummy…until Gamel rammed his head into the two and sent them flying into one form again.

"I'm guessing that's Gamel," Wave gulped as she regrouped with OOO.

**"Do not…bully my Yummy!"**

OOO made five of him. The five OOO charged, letting the original have a breather. They slashed at Gamel, who just giggled at the barely-working hits. It was one-sided from the start for the Combo.

* * *

><p><strong>"Stand up!"<strong> Uva snarled as he forced Ankh to stand.

"Looks like you're twisting my arm!" Ankh choked out, "But…your bug brains could never have thought of this…It's Kazari, isn't it? Kazari's puppeting your arms and legs, right Uva?"

**"You bastard! Shut up! Ankh, I will be taking all of your Core Medals!"** Uva growled when a gloved fist threw him away from Ankh, **"Nani!-?"**

**Cue: I'm Gonna Knock You Out.**

Bean cracked his knuckles as he removed his gloves. He held up a green Core Medal.

**"My Medal! You bastard! You mean you kept that with you all this time?-!"**

Bark flung it at Uva, letting him regain his vest. He then tossed a pair of green boxing gloves to Uva as he slipped on a pair of red ones.

**"Huh? Oh, my revenge…"** Uva grinned sinisterly as he slid the gloves on.

The two heard the sound of a boxing ring's bell go off in their heads. They charged and began to box with each other, Bark making sure he'd not send Uva into the water again.

* * *

><p>OOO and Wave screamed as they jumped off a small bridge to the lower ground. They looked up to see a laughing Gamel, a bulky vest on him since Wave dropped their only Sai Medal.<p>

**"He fell! He fell!"** Gamel laughed before a series of lasers nailed him and his Yummy, **"That hurt."**

"Gotou!" Wave gasped as their human friend drove up, firing more shots at the two, before stopping his Ride Vendor.

"Gotou-san," OOO gasped before Gotou took out the cake, "Oh! Could it be another present?-!"

"Don't bring Echo to the workplace and I'll give it to you. Deal?"

"…Hai?"

"Thank you," Gotou nodded as he showed the new cake…with a Core Medal in the middle.

"Ah! Zou!" Wave gasped.

"Watch out!" OOO yelped as the Bison Yummy jumped down.

He quickly took the new Medal and switched it with his Batta Legs and another for his Tora Arms.

**-LION! GORILLA! ZOU!-**

**Cue: REGRET NOTHING, TIGHTEN UP – THEME OF TATOBA COMBO**

His Legs turned silver as his upper arms gained a silver coloration. Over his arms were two giant silver gauntlets.

"Why did you give us a new Core Medals?"

"I should be asking the same thing," Gotou frowned, "Why give such a precious thing…"

**"Oh! I was having such fun too…"** Gamel complained as he ran down the stairs, **"I'll beat you three!**

OOO's Lion Head unleashed a flash of light. Gamel and his Yummy groaned in pain as they covered their eyes.

**"Too bright!"** Gamel cried as he fell over, **"My eyes!"**

OOO charged at the Bison Yummy and kicked him. The Zou Legs gave his legs greater power and sent the Yummy into the ceiling. OOO then fired the armor on his fists at the Yummy, causing it to go through the roof and then back down.

"Gotou-san, give my best to Uncle Chuck."

"This is…to protect the world," Gotou's eye twitched.

OOO bonked the Yummy with a right before coming with a left hook. He then crept his way to behind the Yummy.

"This way~" OOO taunted.

He punched the Yummy in the back. It got up and bashed its fists on the ground, making the truck and car in the area head for OOO. OOO took out his sword and slid two Cell Medals into it.

** -DOUBLE SCANNING CHARGE!-**

He slashed at the two vehicles, releasing an energy wave that sliced the two vehicles in half. The resulting explosion gave the two enemies time to run away.

"They ran away," OOO noted.

"Stop it!"

"This man!"

"And they're at it again?" Wave groaned as he saw the couple nearby, arguing.

"What?-! What's your problem! It's a million! A _million_!"

"What is that?-! Being happy about such a thing like that! The old Takeshi would…be more pathetic and cry!"

"Ow-ow! Stop it!"

"Eh? They're still at it?-!" OOO groaned as he changed back while he and Wave ran up to the couple.

* * *

><p>Uva screamed as he crashed into the water. Bark was on his back, blood seeping out of a few wounds he had sustained when Uva zapped him with green lightning from his antennae. The last thing Bark saw was Team Dark heading toward him and Ankh.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next time of Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Ankh: Is this Mobian's body finished?**

**Eiji: I need a favor, Uncle Chuck.**

**Uncle Chuck: He was a great being that sealed the Greeed 800 years ago.**

**Eiji: Greed doesn't disappear that readily.**

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 8: Idling, Unselfish, On a Break<strong>


	8. Idling, Unselfish, On a Break

**Count the Medals**

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 8: Strange Makes for an Unusual Duel! ~For Aeries B Type~**

**Kivat: *flies in* Yo! I'm Kivat! For those of you who are Aeries B Type…Your Rider is Kamen Rider Ryuki! You have a good-hearted and easily fooled personality, but...You're a man who gets things done when it counts. **

***Cous Coussier***

**KAMEN RIDERS POKER BATTLE!**

***sitting at a table were Decade, Garren, Chalice, and Dr. Eggman***

**Kivat Narration: Card Riders and Eggman are having a Poker Duel with their Prides at stake! Garren's hand is…amazing. It's a flush! Chalice…oh! He has a straight! And Eggman…Amazing, a full house! Everyone's doing great. How about Ryuki? Oh! He doesn't have anything. You can say he has a Pig Hand! What a pinch! What'll you do, Ryuki?-! Saa, the fated Showdown!**

**Garren: Flush.**

**Chalice: Straight.**

**Eggman: Full…House.**

**Ryuki: *holds up a Vent Card***

**Kivat Narration: This is the Strange Vent Card, you can never tell what will happen.**

**=STRANGE VENT=**

**Narrator: Floral playing cards!**

**Garren: Ino-Shika-Cho (Reference to a famous combination of Boar/Deer/Butterfly)?**

**Narrator: 100 Famous Poems Playing Cards!**

**Chalice: *reading* "The Tatsuta River couldn't break the land even in the time of Gods?"**

**Eggman: *screams* Hey! Why does Garren get floral cards and Chalice get poetry, but I get...*shows his hand* Business cards!-?**

**Ryuki: ...**

**Eggman: *sighs before standing up and clears throat* Pleased to meet you. This is who I am. *bows with Ryuki, who receives the card* Let's get along. Let's get along. *bows with Chalice***

**Ryuki: Ah, thanks.**

**Chalice: A representative majin?**

**Eggman: *bows to Garren* Uhh...excuse me...let's get along.**

**Ryuki: Dr. Eggman?**

**Eggman: Umm...Let's get along. *bows with a sheepish Garren***

**Garren: Oh. I'm Garren.**

***Castle Doran***

**Kivat: Despite what happens, he finds a way to make friends. Just what you expect from Ryuki! In the next corner, we'll find your Fated Rider. Decade's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is Ichigo. But his Devil Rider is Verde. *mutters "I'm not surprised since they both were in the Mirror World Rider War..."* If you're a girl, your lover is ZO. For marriage, I recommend Sky Rider. Now, find your Fated Rider!**

**Momotaros: I wonder about the other Riders. Who will appear?**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider OOO! The three things that happened last time:<strong>

**One, useless husband Komori Takeshi wins the lottery.**

**Two, Uncle Chuck sends a new Core Medal.**

**And three, Team Dark falls into a trap and is attacked by Uva, only for Bark to give him a Core Medal and box him into the river.**

* * *

><p><strong> -DOUBLE SCANNING CHARGE!-<strong>

OOO slashed at the two vehicles, releasing an energy wave that sliced the two vehicles in half. The resulting explosion gave the two enemies time to run away.

"They ran away," OOO noted.

"Stop it!"

"This man!"

"And they're at it again?" Wave groaned as he saw the couple nearby, arguing.

"What?-! What's your problem! It's a million! A _million_!"

"What is that?-! Being happy about such a thing like that! The old Takeshi would…be more pathetic and cry!"

"Ow-ow! Stop it!"

"Eh? They're still at it?-!" OOO groaned as he changed back while he and Wave ran up to the couple, "Hey! Calm down!"

"Oi, where'd you go?-!" Takeshi complained, "She becomes really dangerous when you two aren't around! Hold her back, okay?"

"Why you!" Momoko screamed as Takeshi continued to try and get his prize money.

"Where'd you go?-! Someone! I got one million!"

"Why you!" Momoko hissed as she got out and ran off with the ticket.

"What are you doing?-! Oh…That's why I told you to hold her back!" Takeshi screamed…until Wave took the ticket out from her shirt, "Ah! How did you…?"

"Swiped it in the chaos and replaced it with a fake," Wave replied before slipping it back into her shirt, "Now then, I'll be keeping this until you two talk it out. Eiji, talk with the guy. I'll handle Momoko."

"Yes, ma'am," Eiji nodded.

"Ah! Why does she have it?-! One million yen!"

Wave knocked him out with a comical-sized wrench.

* * *

><p>Mezool hummed to herself as she fished with Kazari. Even though they absorbed Cell Medals, they still had to eat. Mezool's line tugged. They two quickly pulled it in…revealing a soaked Uva.<p>

"…" Mezool blinked.

"…Polar bear?" Kazari asked.

**"Polar bear."**

"…Did you at least get one of my Core Medals?" Kazari asked.

**"Fuck you, Kazari. Fuck you."**

Uva flipped the feline Greeed before spraying him in the face with water he had in his mouth. Mezool released the line and Uva, screaming, hit the water.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Ankh…" Shadow scowled as Rouge addressed the bleeding wounds Daisuke's body had sustained from Uva's hit, the Greeed attached to him out cold.<p>

"At least Bark got him before he lost his Medals," Rouge noted.

"…"

"So you had a Core Medal and gave it to Uva in trade of boxing with him?" Shadow frowned, earning silence from Bark, "…Fine. At least Uva will know to give our best to Kazari."

* * *

><p>"So this is what you did with it," Wave noted.<p>

Momoko turned to see the swallow walk up. Momoko had just managed to throw the fake ticket into the river below.

"Are you really fine with losing one million yen?" Wave asked.

"It's fine as long as it opens his eyes," Momoko replied.

"You do realize that you were tricked, right?"

"Eh?"

"Your husband switched the ticket with a losing one," Wave lied perfectly.

"That Komori…" Momoko hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a coin showing scene of the chapter before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vendor***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Gotou looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Satonaka looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Bark sitting on a couch with Bean as Echo giggled in the polar bear's lap at Bean's antics of annoying Ankh***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! How many Medals can OOO use currently?-! Nineteen.<strong>

**Medal 8: Idling, Unselfish, On a Break**

* * *

><p>Kazari in his Greeed Form screamed as he hit the table nearby.<p>

**"Kazari!"** Uva roared as he strangled the feline.

**"Wait, Uva! Why are you angry?"** Kazari demanded, **"You got the only Core Medal out of us all! Don't take it out on me!"**

With that, Kazari threw Uva into a pile of trash.

**"You got your Medal back from Ankh with a rematch against the Polar Bear because of me!"**

** "This time my revenge is going to be taken out on you!"** Uva roared as they began to rumble again.

**"You sure are obstinate!"**

"Stop it!" Mezool ordered as she hit the two with a bucket of water, making them stop, "Fighting over such a pointless thing…How sad."

**"Bitch!"** Uva snarled.

"Uva, don't take your frustrations out on Kazari. I've heard about these 'Gyms.' Find one and you'll train to be stronger than the Polar Bear. Kazari, there are also running fields in them. Use them to get faster," Mezool ordered.

**"But Mezool…!"**

"Go now!" Mezool snapped.

**"Yes, ma'am!"** both screamed as they ran out in their disguises.

"Is she PMS-ing?" Uva whimpered once they were outside.

"Could be. She was just getting into one when we were sealed," Kazari gulped.

"…We should find an abandoned hotel?"

"…You're speaking my mind," Kazari gulped before the two ran off, screaming.

* * *

><p>"Eiji-kun and Wave-chan haven't come back yet," Chiyoko noted sadly, "I wonder if they're having trouble finding Momoko-chan."<p>

"Not likely. Wave's got the best tracking skills," Jet waved it off.

"They went right after her, so I think it will be okay," Roll noted, "Demo…she sure was intimidating."

"A lot has happened to that couple," Chiyoko informed before she pointed at a wall of landscape photos, "Look at those landscape photos."

"Wow…They sure are pretty," Storm noted.

"They were taken by Momoko-chan's husband, Takeshi. But we call him Komori-kun since he's stayed up late for five nights in a row nearly once every month."

"Eh? Her husband is a photographer?" Roll awed.

"Seems he won an amazing award for his work too. They say, "Be successful while you're young," but…"

"He got spoiled by work and money?"

"Hai, Jet-kun. Eventually, he was unable to take photos. So he started turning down all the jobs."

* * *

><p>"In the end, he sold his equipment," Momoko finished informing Wave.<p>

"He sold his camera?" Wave blinked, the Batta Can active near her foot.

"Plus, he used that money to screw around every day. That Takeshi…he never thinks ahead. He took good photos…got a prize…and became famous. He just became greedier. Eventually, all he cared about was luxury. Now he's that useless man," Momoko sighed as she sat on a bench with Wave, "Even though he loved taking photos…"

"I see…But I can understand that."

"Eh?"

"Like summer vacation. Eventually, you don't want to go back to school. But then your parents butt in and tell you to go study. It's a bit of the same thing, except you're the parent and Takeshi is the child."

"I don't think so," Momoko snickered, making Wave falter a bit, "No…It's more like he's lost all ambition."

"Ambition…" Wave whispered before she turned to Momoko, "I don't think ambition disappears that readily."

Momoko blinked as Wave got up.

"Well, I'll be going off now. Just think about it, okay?"

* * *

><p>"The regeneration is slower than normal…Is this Mobian's body at its limit?" Ankh pondered.<p>

"You know, Ankh, I'm starting to think you're more of a tsuchinoko (Mythical snake) than a Greeed," Rouge noted.

"Tsuchi…tsuchi…tsuchi…" Ankh gawked before he snapped, "I'm not a tsuchinoko!"

"You act like one at times," Rouge noted.

"Urusei!" Ankh snapped before Bark walked in with a napping Echo.

* * *

><p>"You're pretty skilled," Takeshi noted as he watched Eiji make a campfire.<p>

Eiji had decided that a small bit of camping outside would be fine for the night. However, the two fell into the river by accident. The two currently wore only their boxers.

"Well, I've done a lot of traveling with my baby girl. But this is unfortunate. My underwear for tomorrow is wet."

"That's pretty showy. Not that I care."

"Even if your underwear isn't good-looking, it'll just be the same cotton used, depending on the maker."

* * *

><p>"I need more Cell Medals," Ankh scowled as he finished changing Echo's diaper, "That damn…"<p>

"Baby present," Rouge scowled.

"…That darn Uva took a lot of my Cell Medals," Ankh frowned.

"Then let's tell Sonic that…" Rouge began.

"Urusei! We're not telling him anything. It'll just make him more cocky," Ankh scowled, "Despite being a fool, he can be pretty shrewd sometimes."

"That's true," Shadow hated to agree.

* * *

><p>"President. I don't think I approve, after all," Gotou informed.<p>

"Are you talking about giving OOO the Core Medal? Personally, I think doing so is very intriguing."

"I know it's good for research, but for out cause of saving the world, I don't think that Hino Eiji guy is qualified."

"Gotou-kun, do you know what people know him as? Sonic the Hedgehog."

"S-Sonic?-! The supersonic hedgehog that's defeated Dr. Eggman countless times while also proving he can defeat gods?" Gotou blinked.

"Hai. And are you more qualified, Gotou-kun? My nephew transforms into OOO. 800 years ago, OOO sealed the Greeed with his knight," Uncle Chuck informed as he sat at a piano, "OOO is immensely powerful. My nephew has taken in infinite energy, something the Combos do not have. A normal life would be under constant strain from those Combos."

With that, he began to play.

* * *

><p><em>"It could freely use the power of the Core Medals. Combos would unleash immense powers."<em>

OOO TaToBa walked down a set of stone stairs. At his side was a Mobian Hedgehog in knight's armor based upon a Sasori, a Kani, and an Ebi. Uva, Kazari, Gamel, and Mezool charged at them.

_"And it made them all its own!"_

With that, OOO began to easily take down the four. The Knight collected the Cell Medals that scattered while getting a few slashes in himself.

**-KUWAGATA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA!-**

The ten OOO made with the Combo began to easily pummel the Greeed.

**-LION! TORA! CHEETAH!-**

RaToraTa Combo blurred as he slashed through the four. The knight turned gold and the two unleashed a burst of power, sending Cell Medals and Core Medals everywhere.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if my nephew's battles are the same as the previous one's."<p>

"It's okay for now, but what about in the future? Is he joking or is he serious? I know you do not believe me, but let me do it instead!" Gotou demanded, making Uncle Chuck stop.

"Gotou-kun. Stop ruining the pacing of my nephew. That's not like you," Uncle Chuck informed as he walked off.

* * *

><p>"So you've traveled all over the world ever since you were little?"<p>

"Uncle Chuck liked traveling until he had an accident. He always took me with him. These were my Uncle Chuck's words. 'A man never knows when he'll die, so always have a good pair of underwear,'" Eiji explained, making Takeshi chuckle.

**Cue: Kamen Rider OOO Track 09**

"That makes underwear sound pretty cool. So, you're in Japan now to earn money for travel expenses for you and your baby girl?"

"Oh…well…" Eiji began as his mind flashed to a little girl, hurt and crying, in wreckage before cutting to the sleeping face of an eternally resting pink hedgehog, the sound of a heart monitor giving out a flat line in the background, "I guess you can say I'm on a break."

* * *

><p>"I envy that," Chiyoko sighed as she looked at the picture that had Eiji and Echo in it, "Traveling around the world with just the clothes on your back. That's exactly what I wanted to do. Hey, Roll-chan. Don't you think it'd be more fun if he worked here?"<p>

"Hai."

"We've only just met, but I think he'd be a good fit along with those three friends of his."

"That's true."

* * *

><p><em>"If I don't reach out my hand when I can, the regret would make me wish I were dead. I reach out my hand because I don't like that."<em>

* * *

><p>"I think so too. Eiji-kun is a good guy and a great father to his daughter, Echo-chan. And the three birds he's friends with are also great Mobians once you spend some time with them."<p>

"That's right. Yeah! But…Eiji-kun seems indecisive. He seemed really worried about Roll-chan. Something there?" Chiyoko smirked slyly as she elbowed Roll teasingly, "Is there?"

"No!"

* * *

><p>"I see. A break, eh? Guess that's where I am," Takeshi admitted, "I got tired of a lot of stuff like I got tired of life. Even though I reached my goal of making my photos a success."<p>

"I understand. You know what a Chili-Dog is?"

"Eh?"

"I love Chili-Dogs. They're delicious. I love 'em, but not as much as I love my daughter. But after twenty plates, I don't want to see another one again. That's the same, isn't it?"

"…No. I don't think so," Takeshi deadpanned, making Eiji slump, "No, it's more like I've lost ambition. Once you lose it, you're done."

"Your wife said the same thing to Wave."

"Eh?"

"You two really are a couple. Well, I don't think effort disappears that easily. Because I still love Chili-Dogs. I'll never forget the joy of eating the first one!" Eiji grinned before he screamed, "Oh no! It's burning!"

"The joy of the first one…" Takeshi muttered.

"Speaking of which, how's he doing?"

* * *

><p>Ankh snored on the couch. In her crib, Echo babbled happily in her sleep, the Candroids in their Can Modes surrounding her except for a sleeping Batta. Roll hugged a stuffed toy tiger on her bed, sleeping peacefully, while a Batta Candroid was nearby, acting as a Baby Monitor.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"So heavy. Walk on your own!"<strong> Gamel complained as he dragged his Bison Yummy by the chain on his nose, **"You idiot! My eyes hurt. They hurt because of OOO. OOO, the meanie…OOO, that meanie…"**

It was then the Bison Yummy, still blinded by the Cheetah Medal's flash, bopped into Gamel's back.

**"Mezool!"** Gamel sobbed as he ran off, leaving his Yummy all alone.

**"It's OOO's fault…OOO's fault…"**

* * *

><p>"So, President, I'll be taking my leave."<p>

"President, you have a guest," Satonaka informed as she led Eiji into the room, making Gotou stop in his tracks.

"Good evening! Oh. Gotou-san. Thanks for the Zou Medal," Eiji bowed.

"Eiji! What an unexpected surprise! How can I help you, Sonny-Boy?"

"I was wondering if I could make a small request."

* * *

><p><em>"Then your parents butt in and tell you to study."<em>

_'I guess I was too noisy. I was too frantic about getting him to take photos again,'_ Momoko thought.

_"Your wife said the same thing to Wave."_

_ 'She gave me a good spanking because she knew.'_

_ "I'll never forget the joy of eating the first one!"_

_ 'Looks like I forgot the joy of the first one,'_ Takeshi thought as he and Momoko stopped before each other at the stairs.

"Takeshi!"

"Momoko."

Takeshi chuckled. Momoko giggled as she lightly batted his shoulder.

"Ite!" Takeshi chuckled.

* * *

><p>The Bison Yummy roared as he approached a construction site. He slammed his fists on the ground and various barrels struck all over, exploding on impact and scaring away the men.<p>

**"OOO, that bastard…"**

* * *

><p><em>'A Yummy? If I can get Medals from it…' <em>Ankh thought before he fell off the couch.

"That's an amazing look for you," Roll admitted, making Ankh look up at her and Eiji.

"Leave me alone! What are you here for?-!"

"I'm staying here temporarily, remember?" Eiji asked before he held up a pile of Cell Medals, "I took a loan from Kougami-san. I figured something happened."

"What was the condition?-!"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right!"

"This promise doesn't mean anything to you. It should be fine as long as I have today's underwear and I don't die, leaving my little girl all alone. That's why," Eiji replied as he let Ankh absorb all the Cell Medals, instantly healing himself and Daisuke's body.

"I don't get it, but without a doubt, you're a useful fool," Ankh noted.

"Well…I think you're a pretty useful Greeed and diaper changer," Eiji chuckled.

"Don't bring that up!" Ankh snapped before he walked off.

"Oi. Where are you going?" Roll demanded.

"A Yummy."

* * *

><p>Eiji, Ankh, and Roll stopped the two Ride Vendors and got off them. The Bison Yummy roared as it glared at Eiji.<p>

"So that's where it went!" Eiji realized.

"A Gamel Yummy? It's just a waste of his Medals to activate his abilities. We won't get many Medals from defeating it."

"Oh, really?" Eiji blinked as he slid Taka, Tora, and Batta into his OOODriver, "Henshin!"

**-TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!-**

OOO charged at the Bison Yummy. His enemy roared before flinging hollowed segmented pillars at him. OOO used the Batta legs to start jumping about. He got hit with the last one and landed on another.

"Ankh, do we use the same Combo as last time?-!" Eiji asked, "No…That just ended badly. …Ah! Roll-chan, Kamakiri!"

"Hai!"

**-TAKA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA!-**

OOO sliced through the segmented support column sent at him. The Yummy punched him in the face. OOO tried to slash at him, but his blades just broke. The Yummy began to use him as a boxing tool.

"He's so hard!" OOO yelped before he was tossed over the Yummy.

"Eiji! Switch Medals!" Ankh ordered.

"I might as well use one," OOO noted as he swapped Taka with Lion and Kamakiri with Gorilla.

OOO quickly jumped back with his Batta Legs from a swipe the Bison Yummy tried. He quickly scanned the Medals.

**-LION! GORILLA! BATTA!-**

OOO used his Lion Head and lit up the area. Roll and Ankh quickly put on a pair of sunglasses to be safe. The Bison Yummy…not so lucky.

**"It's too bright! My eyes…"**

"He really is weak to light," OOO tilted his head.

"Oi! Hurry up and end this!" Ankh demanded.

"Hai. Well then…better finish this or it'll be bad," OOO noted.

**-SCANNING CHARGE!-**

OOO jumped at the Yummy with his Batta Legs in their Transformed State. The Lion Head blinded the Yummy once more before focusing it into his fists, giving them a silver light.

"See ya!" OOO roared as his fists impacted with the Yummy, causing it to explode and leave only a single Cell Medal, "Well, this really isn't enough to pay him back."

* * *

><p>"I'm glad Komori-kun wants to take photos again," Chiyoko smiled as she, Wave, and Bark began to prepare the meals for the day, Echo nearby in her carrier, sleeping to the soft lullaby playing on the radio.<p>

"Arigatou. Sorry for the trouble I caused," Momoko bowed as she gave Roll the sandals, "Here."

"Thanks."

"Well, first, I have to buy a camera. Right? Though I have a long future ahead of me," Takeshi noted before Wave handed him a check for one million yen, "Ah!"

"I cashed it for you both. Momoko?"

"Hai," Momoko nodded as she pulled out Takeshi's camera set.

"Eh? Eh?-! Huh?-! This…this…this is mine! But how?"

"Takeshi, I bought it back from the pawnshop right away. I was hoping for this day to come. Although now I can repay the loan I took," Momoko explained.

"Momoko…" Takeshi sniffled.

"Momoko-chan, that's wonderful!" Chiyoko cheered.

"Heh. You got a good wife, man," Jet applauded.

"Hai. Keep her close, you hear? From a man once married to a man currently married," Eiji added.

"It was my fault too. Wave-chan made me realize that."

"Eiji-san helped me. Arigatou, you two," Takeshi nodded.

"It's not a problem," Wave shrugged, "I've spent time having to act as a mediator when Jet and Storm argue to the point they won't speak with each other at times, so this was a walk in the park for me."

"Eh? Oh…did I do something?" Eiji bashfully asked, "Oh. You mean the underwear story? Underwear?"

"What is that?-!" Chiyoko giggled, "Anyway, about working here…"

"Oh! Thanks for the pay! Ja ne!" Eiji waved as he picked up Echo and began to leave.

"Matte, Eiji-kun! Why?-!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cue: Kamen Rider OOO Track 09<strong>

"Ankh…Life needs its greed, is that right?" Eiji asked as he fed Echo a bottle of formula, Ankh resting on the couch as he looked at his device as normal, "It may be a pain, but that's why you guys are going to need to miss a meal."

"I'll pass on your greed for underwear and diapers," Ankh replied as he looked at his pad, showing the words 'Kougami' with three question marks had been added to his chart, _'That man…He gave Eiji the Zou Core Medal since we lost our Sai Medal.'_

"Eiji-kun," Roll approached the two.

"H-hai?"

"Why do you keep turning down Cous Coussier? Is it because you don't want to leave your daughter alone like yesterday?"

"Uh…Well…"

"It's okay. I don't like this about myself, but I have pretty strong arms as you remember," Roll spoke as she lifted the couch up with one hand and put it back down, making Echo squeal in delight as she applauded with her Candroids, "I won't lose, Ankh! This is Oniichan's body. I would feel better being close by. So he'll work too as the garbage boy and helping me set up the place."

"Roll-chan…" Eiji gawked.

"So…please work at Cous Coussier."

"Oi, Eiji! What's with her? Do something!" Ankh demanded as Roll had his transformed arm in a pin, causing Eiji to laugh with his girl.

"Okay. Let's get along," Eiji grinned.

"Hai!" Roll cheered as she hugged the hedgehog, "Let's get along at work, too, Eiji-kun!"

"You Mobians are going to be the death of me!" Ankh snapped as he stomped outside to the balcony, causing the two to start laughing with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Dr. Maki: I look forward to new developments.**

**Ankh: Wanting to destroy something. That's a desire as well!**

**Dr. Maki: People aren't anyone until they accomplish something in their lives.**

**Eiji: *roars***

**Ankh: Th-This power…!**

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 9: Soaked, The Past, Super Scorching Combo<strong>


	9. Soaked, The Past, Super Scorching Combo

**Count the Medals. HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 9: 1000 Deceptions, 10,000 Brides ~For Libra B Type~**

**Urataros: *walks in* Yo! It's your idol, Urataros. For those who are **Libra B** Type...You are Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form. *pauses* Me? You can quickly accomplish what you**** put your mind to. You think positively. Even if you fail, you don't brood over it. Let's move to our example.**

***Cous Coussier***

**Urataros Narration: One day, you went to her father to ask her hand in marriage.**

**Eiji: *wearing a black tux with blue button shirt and gold tie. Beside him is a nervous Roll. Puts his hands on the table* Please let me marry Roll-chan! *bows***

**Roll: Eiji-kun...**

**Urataros: But her father is...General Shadow!**

**General Shadow: *sitting across from them* You don't have a steady job. You're just a wanderer with a baby girl! Shadow hates beggers, especially ones with babies! Shadow hates guys who are unsteady! *slams fists on table* Shadow has made his decision! I will not let you marry my daughter! *crosses arms and looks away from the slumped Eiji***

**Urataros: This is the worst case scenario. But you are me. This is how you would get out of this crisis.**

**Roll: *blinks and sees Den-O had replaced Eiji while the area had changed to a dark area***

**Rod Form: Just as expected from you, General Shadow-san. You are strict because you are thinking of your Daughter's future. I understand. I will give her up like a good sport. *bows sadly* Shadow-san's beautiful fatherly heart has really impressed me. Ah! There's some dust upon your mask. Pardon me. *cleans it* There. Maybe it's too late to say this...If I become a person with a big heart, like Shadow-san...will you listen to my request one more time?**

**General Shadow: Oh. Well...the least I can do is listen.**

**Rod Form: *chokes a little* Thank you very much, Otou-san! *hugs him* Otou-san!**

**General Shadow: Oi! Let go! Oi!**

**Rod Form: I'm sorry. I'm just so happy!**

**General Shadow: *chuckles* This scoundrel! Very well, I accept!**

**Urataros Narration: 1000 Lies. 10,000 Fabrications. It's only natural that this will confuse Shadow.**

**Roll: *smiles***

***HQ***

**Urataros: Just as expected from me! Sorry for exciting you. In the next corner, we will find your fated Rider. My best friend, Soul Friend Rider is Todoroki. My Devil Rider is Kaixa. If you're a girl, your lover would be Ixa. For marriage, I recommend Ryuki Survive. Saa, go find your fated Rider okay?**

**Kivat: What about the other Riders? Check out your friends and family!**

* * *

><p><strong>So far on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**800 years ago, Medal Kaijin called Greeed were born from human desire. They each possess nine Core Medals. Who will obtain everything? The Greeed? OOO? Or human greed? What lies ahead?**

* * *

><p>"Aw…You look adorable!" Chiyoko, wearing a pumpkin costume, cooed at a happily babbling Echo, wearing a kitty pajamas costume.<p>

"She's a baby. Of course she's going to be cute," Jet, dressed as a vampire, rolled his eyes.

"Uh, where's S-I mean!-Eiji and Roll?" Storm, dressed as a Frankenstein, pondered.

Bark shrugged. He was dressed up as a gargoyle. Wave tweaked a nearby light bulb, dressed up as a female Dracula.

"Sorry we're late!"

Everyone turned to the hallway and gawked. Roll wore a witch's outfit that hugged at her, showing a bit of her curves. She held a broom in her left hand while her witch's hat was bent a bit. The skirt of her outfit had a slit in the left side and went down to an inch above her feet, covered in a pair of witch's boots and orange and black stockings. Standing behind her was a tall figure, easily a foot taller than a standard human adult male. Black smoke wisped out of the near-black/gold armor that covered his face, glowing white eyes behind it. A violet cape, seemingly made to resemble six peacock tailfeathers, was on his back with ornate designs upon it. The ends of his gauntlets ended with spike-like fingers while his armored boots ended with rising spikes.

"My apologies, fair mistress," the knight kneeled before Chiyoko.

"E-Eiji-kun?" Chiyoko gawked.

"…She got it in one," the knight said as he turned his head to Roll.

"Still, you look perfect for this!" Roll giggled.

Eiji was really lucky he had the armor on. It was hiding the blush he was developing from being hugged by the 'witch.' He shook off the thoughts entering his mind. Too soon…Still too soon.

"Ano…Where's Ankh-kun?" Chiyoko pondered as Ankh with his Greeed limb visible, entered.

"This good enough?" Ankh snorted.

"Hai! Sugei, Ankh-kun, that's an amazing limb! Did you make it yourself?"

"The greed of the world made this limb," Ankh snorted.

"The greed of the world? Oh, you're just perfect!" Chiyoko squealed in delight, making Ankh stumble a bit, "Come, come, come. It's time to open shop!"

"Right!" the Babylon Rogues nodded.

"Hai!" the Black Knight and the Witch agreed.

* * *

><p>"Trick or treat! Happy Halloween!" the group declared as the lights turned on.<p>

"Happy Halloween!" the customers began to cheer as they entered, many in costumes.

"Welcome!"

"Trick or treat!"

"Those wearing a Halloween costume get a welcome-drink service!" Chiyoko declared.

"Do come this way, fair customers," Eiji bowed as he led a few customers to their seats.

* * *

><p>"It's small, but at least I have a nest," Ankh noted from his red-covered seat as he kept a lazy eye on Echo, currently fast asleep, while Bark slept nearby, wearing a janitor's outfit and zombie makeup.<p>

Roll walked in on this sight. She promptly approached Ankh and took the popsicle out of his hand.

"Oi!"

"Oniichan will suffer from malnutrition if all you do is eat ice," Roll scolded as she put the popsicle in a pitcher of water, "It's my job to protect Oniichan's body as long as you're attached to him."

Roll proceeded to drag him out by his ear.

"Ah! Oi! That hurts! Ite-ite! Oi, let go!"

* * *

><p>"Kampai!"<p>

"Happy Halloween!"

"Kampai!"

"Kampai!"

_'Stupid mixed bitch…'_Ankh thought as he rubbed his ear.

"Here. Eat it," Roll ordered as she put a plate before Ankh, "Oniichan likes Tori meat."

"Tori?-!" Ankh repeated as Roll walked off.

Ankh looked down to see it was a roasted bird. Ankh's right eye twitch. One could swear they heard a chicken clucking in the background.

"Looks you can't no to Roll-chan, Ankh," Eiji chuckled.

"If I were completely revived…" Ankh seethed as his hand's 'talons' grew, "…The first thing I'd do is eat her!"

"Ah! Wa-Wait!" Eiji screamed as he held back the mad Doberman, "Stop it!"

"Let go!"

"Oh! Even now, it's still well made, Ankh-chan," Chiyoko awed as she looked at Ankh's hand.

"'Chan?'" Ankh repeated.

"Our aim is to be realistic, and this really fits!" Chiyoko smiled as she put a pair of cat ears on the dog's head, causing Jet and Eiji to snicker with each other, "Come down to the restaurant more often on your breaks, okay? Because it's okay."

Jet collapsed, laughing, at that point. Chiyoko just giggled before she walked off. Ankh stood over his fellow avian and pulled him to his face.

"Oi! What was with the look of pity in that woman's eyes?-!" Ankh demanded.

"Oh…Jet-san told Chiyoko-san about you."

"Eh?"

"Because you grew up on the rough side of Japan, all you can speak is bad Japanese," Jet grinned, "A shut-in foreign young man who doesn't know about society."

"Are you screwing with me?-!"

"Just deal with it! You said it was handy to learn more about Humans and Mobians," Eiji frowned as he pulled the two apart.

"Oi, Eiji…"

"Excuse me," a customer called.

"Hai, hai."

Eiji went off. Ankh, growling, tore the cat ears off. He stomped to his seat and took a large bite out of his meal. Cannibalism…that was what he thought. He'd kill the mixed bitch later. Jet tapped his shoulder. Ankh looked in the direction Jet was to see Satonaka. Eiji's foster sister was wearing the outfit of a Yuki-Onna with her hair dyed to resemble ice in color. Jet didn't look at her exactly. All he was starting at was her ample bust in the Mobian feline's outfit. Wave knocked him out with her wrench and dragged him off.

"You…you're Eiji's sister…The one who works for the Old Fart! Why are you here?-!"

"The other day, Niichan borrowed ten Cell Medals. President told me to collect them."

"Heh. I'll pay the next time we defeat a Yummy."

"That's fine, but every day accrues ten percent interest."

Ankh's eye twitched again. Ankh slammed his fist on the table. He removed it to reveal ten Cell Medals. Satonaka collected them in her purse.

"That's it. I'll take my leave then," Satonaka nodded until Eiji stepped behind him.

"Ah, my fair sister. Tis a pleasure to see you once more," Eiji greeted, making Satonaka look up, "Please, do stay and enjoy a nice meal and a free drink."

"…"

The next thing Ankh saw, Eiji was taking Satonaka's order at a table nearby. Ankh growled.

"Every single being is so…!" Ankh began before he collapsed in his seat, "Damn…I released too many Medals too quickly…I don't have any strength…"

* * *

><p>A hand slowly reached under a vehicle. The object was taped onto the spot. The figure took out a notebook, depicting various equations and diagrams, many of them depicting the vehicle. He ran off as the thirty minute countdown began.<p>

* * *

><p>"This way. I'm taking the picture," Chiyoko noted as Roll and Eiji stood at the sides of Satonaka, "Okay. Cheese! This is a present for coming in!"<p>

"…Thank you," Satonaka bowed as she was given the picture when the restaurant heard an explosion.

"Eiji-kun…" Roll whispered, seeing that the Black Knight was keeping her close and shielded.

"What was that?-! An earthquake?-!" Jet asked.

"Worse…Much worse…" Eiji shook.

"Eiji-kun? What's wrong?" Roll asked.

Eiji didn't reply. He ran to the door, throwing his armor off.

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a coin showing scene of the chapter before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vendor***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Gotou looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Satonaka looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Bark sitting on a couch with Bean as Echo giggled in the polar bear's lap at Bean's antics of annoying Ankh***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! Currently, how many Medals can OOO use?-!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Medal 9: Soaked, The Past, Super Scorching Combo<strong>

* * *

><p>Eiji panted as he and Roll ran towards a large crowd. The area was soaked with water while all that remained of a car were just parts of its frame and the destroyed engine.<p>

"Why?-!"

"Why did this happen?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay."

"What happened?-! Why'd this happen?"

"Oh! Looks like an accident," Roll gulped.

"No…That sound just now…" Eiji stiffened when he heard it…the sound of a countdown, "We should get back…Minna! Get back! Hurry!"

He began to herd everyone away from the second car. Soon, everyone was running away just as the car exploded in a flurry of water. Eiji kept Roll close as he shielded her from the water. He looked back to see the second car in worse condition than the first one. A drop of water fell from his nose.

"Mezu?" Eiji pondered, "Roll-chan, Daijobu?-!"

"What was that just now?-!"

"It was a bomb," Eiji frowned, "Someone set a bomb. Ah!"

"Eiji-kun!" Roll gasped as Eiji grabbed his leg once more, "Eh?"

Roll looked at a nearby tree. Nearly behind it was Dr. Maki. He held up a Cell Medal and then pocketed it. Eiji began to recover again as a Batta Candroid got on his shoulder.

-Eiji, there's a Yummy nearby-

"Eh?-!"

-Team Dark is pursuing it with the hawks, so follow them!-

"Eiji! Roll!" Rouge called as she drove up on a Ride Vendor with Shadow and Omega following, the Taka Candroids flying overhead.

* * *

><p>"Damn it…maybe I should have just paid the interest," Ankh gasped out in the break room, collapsed in his makeshift nest.<p>

* * *

><p>The group stopped on a bridge. As they looked about, Omega's scanner went off. He began to fire at a shark fin that was coming at them on the ground. A Same Yummy erupted from the ground in a splash of water. They barely dodged it before the Kaijin went down into the ground, making a splash of water.<p>

"A Yummy!" Eiji gasped as Roll gave him the Core Medals, "Henshin!"

**-TAKA! UNAGI! CHEETAH!-**

"Matte!" OOO shouted as he jumped as grabbed the fin.

"What are you doing?-!" Shadow snapped as he began to follow the dragged OOO until OOO was forced to let go.

"It's so fast…" OOO groaned before he used the Cheetah Legs to dash before it.

His Unagi Arms engaged their whips and surged with electricity. He whipped the ground and zapped the Yummy. It shot out of the ground and began to fire a barrage of pressurized water at the two. Shadow used Chaos Control to warp them away from the attack.

"This is…" OOO gasped as he recalled the car exploding, "…Kinda similar."

OOO tackled the adult male human-sized humanoid Kaijin and began to kick it rapidly with the Cheetah Legs, scattering Cell Medals about.

**-SCANNING CHARGE-**

OOO tied the Kaijin up with his whips before he unleashed a barrage of kicks with the Cheetah Legs. A red energy hawk appeared above OOO before he headbutted the Kaijin, causing it to explode.

"That was a water-themed Yummy," Rouge noted.

"It must be Mezool's," Roll frowned.

"And from what Ankh told us, where there's one of Mezool's Yummy…" Shadow began.

"There's going to be a swarm of them," Roll finished.

"At least we got some Cell Medals for Ankh," OOO noted as Omega sorted them into the 60-40 piles.

* * *

><p>"So…The Yummy was definitely Mezool's," Ankh noted as he absorbed the Cell Medals.<p>

"Mezool? The one who created that nest?" Eiji pondered.

"In the nest, they grow as they devour Desire. I'm sure there's more than one of those Kaijin," Ankh confirmed, "This is a chance to stock up on Cell Medals. Find that nest!"

"Ankh!" Rouge scowled.

"So more Yummys will appear until the nest is destroyed?" Eiji pondered, "If only we had a lead…"

"I'll go talk to the doctor. He'll probably make a new Candroid for this situation," Shadow noted as he ran off.

"Oh…That's right! There was something that caught my attention!"

"What was it?" Rouge pondered.

"The explosion the Yummy created was similar to a car's explosion earlier," Eiji noted.

"Really? That's what it was?" Wave asked.

"Hai. Ankh, is the Desire that Yummys eat just desire for objects or food? How about a desire to set bombs?"

"Yeah. The desire to destroy something. That's also a fine example of Desire."

* * *

><p>"I got it," Gamel giggled as he and Mezool made a Cat's Cradle.<p>

"Stupid Polar Bear…" Uva sniffled as he drank whiskey from the bottle.

"I thought I cut you off from that," Mezool frowned before a set of Same Yummy appeared, "They're here. Welcome back, boys. Now, let's all eat."

**"Itadakimasu…"** Gamel spoke as he began to absorb his share of the Medals, **"I feel good!"**

** "Oh? That's good, Gamel-kun,"** Mezool spoke with a motherly affection, **"Where's Kazari?"**

** "Dunno. He left in a huff. He was shocked to find out that OOO had another Core Medal while Gamel got one back."**

** "Looks like he's not coming back."**

** "Why?"**

** "Just a feeling I have."**

* * *

><p><em>'Why did OOO suddenly have that new Medal? He showed no signs of having it before…Something's wrong,'<em> Kazari thought as he drew a sketch of a cheetah in the zoo, _'There might be someone after the Medals besides us. Before we completely revive…This needs to be settled.'_

* * *

><p>"Here," Chiyoko offered as Eiji put the item away for next year.<p>

"We have a problem!" Roll called as she ran in with the newspaper.

"What's wrong?" Chiyoko asked.

"Read the front page. The college nearby…there was another explosion!" Roll replied, making Eiji pale.

* * *

><p>"It didn't happen all at once. It happened in a sequence from what officials can confirm," Roll noted as the two, the Babylon Rogues, and Team Dark inspected the semi-destroyed support columns, "Just like yesterday!"<p>

"Sonic, I got a report from the doctor. He's never used bombs like this before on you," Shadow informed, "How did you know about there being a second one yesterday from what Roll informed us about?"

"Eiji0kun, you're not acting like yourself. You can't even hold your baby girl right now," Roll noted, "I…I'm sorry if we're asking something too inappropriate…"

"Eh? Oh, it's no big deal," Eiji replied, "Man! You're al so observant! Roll-chan, you really are the sister of a cop."

"Sonic…" Shadow growled.

**Cue: Kamen Rider OOO OST Track 09**

"…Actually…" Eiji looked down at his feet, "I recognized the sound because I could feel it resonate in my stomach. And I often saw a second explosion after people gathered around the results of the first."

Shadow's brow rose.

"While I was traveling, before Echo-chan was born, I got caught in a civil war."

The sound of a camera taking a photo echoed in Eiji's head, being replaced with the sound of a little girl crying. Explosions went off all around her as Eiji struggled to try and reach to her.

"I spent weeks helping the villagers who helped me. Shadow, I can't run anymore because of the Civil War," Eiji continued, "Demo…Demo…the civil war was so turbulent…We ran out of food…I was worn out…and pathetic…The men got me in my leg, the bullet stuck in there that I can't run at my normal speeds or risk it being ruined forever."

"Eiji-kun…" Roll whispered.

"The first friend I made at the village…that girl…I wasn't able to save her!" Eiji continued.

It was then Hawk flew over.

"A Yummy?-! So it is related to the explosions!" Eiji scowled as Dr. Maki appeared in the crowd that was trying to get answers from a police officer.

"The man from before!" Roll gasped.

"Looks like they noticed us," Dr. Maki informed his doll, "I think we can expect some new developments from this."

"That man…" Eiji whispered before he ran after the Candroid, Shadow following.

_'Despite that…Despite all that happened…Eiji-kun still continues…'_ Roll thought before she realized something, "I think I got it."

"Got what?" Rouge asked.

"He does it…because he went through that!" Roll realized.

* * *

><p>OOO TaToBa roared as he slammed his fist into the Same Yummy near the river. He needed to vent right now and this Yummy was perfect. OOO kicked out a small amount of Cell Medals and the Same Yummy drove into the gravel. It made figure eights as it struck OOO.<p>

"It's too fast! I can't keep up! Shadow, the Chaos Emerald!"

Shadow frowned. He tossed out his Chaos Emerald and OOO caught it. The Yummy charged.

"Chaos…Control!" OOO roared, making time slow down and let him strike the Yummy multiple times.

"Shadow! What the hell is he doing?-!" Ankh demanded as he drove up on a Ride Vendor.

"Don't act so haughty considering how late you are," Shadow scowled before OOO was sent backwards by a barrage of shots and then Gamel's fist.

**"OOO, that's my Yummy,"** Mezool scolded.

**"That's right. It's Mezool's!"** Gamel roared as he began to punch and beat up OOO.

"This is bad. There's two of them," Ankh scowled.

OOO screamed as he was struck by a blast of pressurized water sent by Mezool. Gamel heaved a heavy boulder and struck OOO with it. OOO screamed as he lost his Taka and Batta Medals. Shadow was able to snatch them while handing Eiji Lion and Cheetah.

**"Eiji! Retreat for now!"** Ankh ordered, **"RaToraTa won't work on them both at once."**

"I still have an option!" Eiji snapped as he pushed Ankh and Shadow out of his way.

With that, he put the Chaos Emerald over the scanner on the O-Scanner. He slid his Core Medals into their slots and tilted it.

**"Oh! That's Kazari's Medal!"** Gamel realized.

**"I wonder if you're man enough to contain the power of the Combo?"** Mezool giggled.

"I've got to wrap this up and find the Yummy's nest! You hear me, Greeed? You crossed a line with these Yummy, Mezool," Eiji scowled as his quills turned gold and his eyes scarlet for a few seconds.

**"Nani?"** Ankh pondered.

**"Don't tell me you're serious?-!"** Mezool gasped as OOO scanned the Medals, the Chaos Emerald fusing into his body.

**-CHAOS LION! CHAOS TORA! CHAOS CHEETAH! RATA-RATA~! CHAOS RA-TO-RA~TA~!-**

Something inside Eiji snapped as he unleashed a rising roar. Flames erupted out of his body as OOO took his place. The area began to rumble as the black of his jumpsuit turned brilliant silver while all his yellow turned pure gold.

**Cue: Kamen Rider OOO RaToraTa Combo Theme – Ride On Right Time**

**"Th…This power!"** Ankh grunted.

Mezool and Gamel cried out as four of their remaining Core Medals shot out of them, letting Ankh absorb them all. He turned back to OOO to see a gold aura erupting off the Super Scorching Combo, the ground around him breaking apart while the water evaporated. A cheetah tail was emerging from just above his rear, a lion's fur tipping the end while gold tiger stripes and gold cheetah spots adorned the silver jumpsuit. The Tora Claws were extended and sharper than before, seemingly fused with the back of his arms. The jewel on his forehead had changed to resemble the green Chaos Emerald OOO had taken into his Combo.

**"Looks like we earned these with that crazy stunt he's pulling,"** Ankh noted as he returned to Daisuke's body.

**"Mezool! Mezool!"**

** "Gamel, take us away from here,"** Mezool gasped out as her boots turned into bandaged husks with Gamel's torso armor breaking apart, **"Please…get us out of here…hurry!"**

** "Okay!"** Gamel nodded.

He slammed a fist on the ground, forming a hole. He led Mezool into it just before the water returned. The Same Yummy began to retreat with its arms were sliced off. OOO Super Scorching Combo appeared before the Kaijin just as its left leg was crushed.

**-SUPER SCANNING CHARGE!-**

"Chaos…Gush Cross!" OOO roared.

All over the area, Chaos Energy-made Lions, Tigers, and Cheetahs appeared as OOO created three rings of energy in the colors of RaToraTa. The beasts all charged in unison with OOO. The golden energy feline appeared as usual around OOO as the beasts all rammed into the Kaijin.

"See ya!" OOO roared as he released the Scanning Charge, causing a loud explosion that left OOO in a crater ten yards wide and five yards deep, "I…I did it…"

OO let out a gurgled groan before he collapsed. His Henshin canceled out with his loss of consciousness. Shadow jumped down into the crater as he saw the Medals roll out with the Chaos Emerald.

_'…Did he actually go…_above _infinite energy?'_ Shadow thought.

"Oi! What the hell was that?" Ankh demanded, "That wasn't a normal Combo."

"He used the Chaos Emerald to make it stronger than before," Shadow scowled as he picked up the blue hedgehog.

"I really don't think he should have Medals mix with those Chaos Emeralds," Ankh scowled before the two stopped, seeing Dr. Maki nearby observing them.

"Him again," Shadow noted, "Ankh, I believe we've found someone related to the bomb incidents. Most likely…he's the one that is responsible for the creation of Mezool's Yummy Army."

"Hmph! He's not. I can recognize a Yummy's parent. I'm not mistaken."

"He's right," Dr. Maki informed, "I'm not behind the Yummys or the bombs. There is a man who likes bombs. I'm watching him."

"Watching?" Shadow repeated.

"And I'm lucky to be able to see OOO's power too," Dr. Maki continued as an crimson Candroid based off a condor sat on his shoulder, "Dr. Eggman, did you record it?"

"Eggman?" Shadow rose a brow.

"Farewell," Dr. Maki noted as he began to walk off.

"Oi, matte! You seem to know a lot! Just who are you?-!" Ankh demanded.

"Life is nothing until they accomplish something in them. Lives only begin to be completed at the end. I wish a good end to all of us."

"Huh?-!" Ankh blinked as Dr. Maki walked off.

* * *

><p>-Happy Birthday! Kougami Biological Research Lab!- Uncle Chuck declared as a group of scientists led by Eggman and Maki approached Satonaka –Congratulations on your tenth anniversary! My organization's geniuses…Doctors Eggman and Maki! Our Medal System was completed…thanks to you both!-<p>

"It was not much work, sir," Eggman bowed.

"Thank you very much, President."

Unaware to them all, one scientist was absent. He was busy working with glee upon something. Nearby, Mezool's nest was slowly growing.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Uncle Chuck: Focus on saving the Medals in OOO instead of Lives or the Greeeds!**

**Eiji: Please run! There's a bomb!**

**Eggman: That insane Candroid's powers will be revealed when equipped on a Ride Vendor.**

**Medal 10: A Fist, An Experiment, A Super Bike**


	10. Fist, An Experiment, Super Bike

**Count the Medals.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 10: Green Pepper! Is this True Rider Soul?-! ~For Capricorn B Type~**

**Momotaros: *enters* Yo! Momotaros here. For those of you who are CapricornAB Type...You are Kamen Rider Shin!**

**Shin: *poses***

**Momotaros: You act on wild instinct! Trouble occurs as a result!**

***Cous Coussier***

**Tails: *ready to eat after a day of work at the Research LAb and then an hour of making the ***

**Roll: *walks in with a plate of food* Tails-kun, good work today. *puts the plate before him***

**Tails: *cringes as Roll left***

**Momotaros Narration: Unfortunately, the food has green peppers which Tails hates. Tails is in a big pinch! But that's when...!**

**Shin: *walks into the restaurant* You can't become a fine Kamen Rider like that!**

**Tails: K-Kame Rider Shin!**

**Shin: *runs up and starts eating the Green Peppers***

**Narration: Shin has defeated the Green Peppers. Arigatou, Shin. We'll count on you in the future, Shin! And...sice he didn't do it, he can't become a Rider. Tails is depressed.**

***HQ***

**Momotaros: Just what you'd expect from Kamen Rider Shin! His inhuman personality is his charming point. In the next corner, we'l find your fated Rider. Kamen Rider Shin's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is Kuuga Ultimate Form. But his Devil Rider is Psyga. If you're a girl, your lover is Blade Jack Form. For marriage, I recommend Amazon. Now, find your fated Rider! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!**

**Kivat: How about the other Riders? Check out your friends and family!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider OOO. The three things that happened last time:<strong>

**One, Mezool's Yummys are being born from a man's desire to make bombs.**

**Two, OOO empowers his O-Scanner with a Chaos Emerald and activates the Chaos RaToraTa Combo.**

**And three, the designer of the Medal System, Maki, appears before Eiji-tachi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cue: Happy Birthday To You<strong>

-Gentlemen!- Uncle Chuck declared on a screen in the lab, everyone working on creating new Ride Venders/Ride Vendors and testing new Candroids –My foundation's pride, the Kougami Biological Research Lab…is ten years old today! Happy Birthday! This wonderful Medal System is thanks to your superiors intellect and technology-

As Uncle Chuck gave his speech, members of the research began to hand out various cakes to other members of the team.

-And of course, to the two heads of the lab…Without Dr. Maki and Dr. Eggman, we wouldn't have accomplished a thing! I'm grateful- Uncle Chuck continued as the Tako Candroids began to fly about –Let me say it one more time. Congratulations!-

* * *

><p>"Don't you think you're making too big a deal out of this?" Dr. Maki asked as he rode in an elevator with Satonaka, Cubot, Orbot, and Eggman, "All this just because ten years have passed since our establishment…"<p>

"Personally, I think of it as something wonderful," Eggman noted.

"Indeed, sir. To have a man as great as Charles being able to remember all the important birthdays of things such as the research lab is a remarkable ability."

-That's correct! The event of a birth cannot be over-celebrated, Dr. Maki! Plus, a genius like you two gave me your approval. It I a magnificent day!-

* * *

><p>"Gather the Medals," Uncle Chuck ordered as he sat in his seat, "Create the power that will exceed infinity! That is my plan! But…"<p>

-What can hold that enormous power?- Uncle Chuck pondered as they got out of the elevator –What will we do about a container?-! That's the only problem. We still haven't agreed upon a solution-

"I still say your idea for OOO is the better idea," Eggman noted, "It's logical since he's stored infinite power before on multiple occasions."

"It's because there are many possibilities. A Greeed is one possibility," Dr. Maki informed.

* * *

><p>-If we create a system that can control the Medals…even a human could use it-<p>

"…OOO. As Eggman has informed, I have decided on OOO, Doctor Maki! No Greeeds or humans! I want OOO as the container for the Medals!" Uncle Chuck snapped as he got up.

* * *

><p>"Doctors, please respond," Satonaka informed.<p>

"I humbly agreed with the notion," Eggman spoke.

"…Of course, I approve."

"I also want OOO to try that new Candroid I developed," Eggman noted as he held up a yellow Candroid before activating it, causing it to turn into a tiger.

-Excellent! Today, we're once again headed to a new beginning! I am thoroughly pleased! So, Satonaka-kun, let's go home-

"Yes. Good bye," Satonaka spoke before she left.

"Well, I need to go and inform Eiji to open that container," Dr. Eggman noted as he walked off.

"…There is no point to beginnings," Dr. Maki frowned once they left.

With that, Dr. Maki walked off. He entered his personal lab, filled with Cell Medals and blueprints. On one table was a miniature version of the room, perfect for his doll. He turned off the radio playing 'Happy Birthday' nearby. Dramatic music began to emanate from the music player. He walked towards a picture of what the Apocalypse would be in terms of Christianity.

"It should be endings that are celebrated. Conclusions. Now then, I must continue my observations."

He walked over to a wall and opened up a secret compartment. He looked out to see the bomber, a Mobian purple Walrus with a yellow hat and small glasses. The walrus was looking down at a timer in the water.

"If this works…the third experiment…" the walrus noted before a series of explosions went off in the water, "Alright!"

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a coin showing scene of the chapter before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vendor***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Gotou looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Satonaka looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Bark sitting on a couch with Bean as Echo giggled in the polar bear's lap at Bean's antics of annoying Ankh***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! How many Medals can OOO currently use? Twenty-Three.<strong>

**Medal 10: Fist, An Experiment, Super Bike**

* * *

><p><strong>"Mezool, you can have my Core Medal. So, please wake up,"<strong> Gamel pleaded.

**"Your Core won't work,"** Uva snorted.

"Gamel…I'm fine," Mezool replied as she slowly got up, "More of my Yummys will be born."

**"OOO…Ankh…The Polar Bear…"** Uva hissed as he used a golf club on empty beer bottles.

* * *

><p>"Just lay down," Roll ordered as she placed a bag of ice on Eiji's head.<p>

"Eiji. You're not allowed to use these Chaos Emeralds with the Core Medals anymore," Ankh scowled, "You get cocky and end up like this. If you die, where the heck am I going to get another gullible idiot?"

Eiji and Roll frowned at the Greeed. Nearby, Shadow rolled his eyes. Hawk flew in and squawked. Five more flew in after their boss.

"Your friends found the location?" Shadow asked.

"Hey. What do you mean?" Ankh demanded.

"I sent them out to follow that man," Shadow explained, "He appeared to have a connection with our bomber."

"…Do you think it's Bean the Dynamite?" Eiji asked.

"No. I'm keeping another set on him. Those Candroids won't return until I send another there with the orders to come back or if he is the bomber," Shadow informed, "Stay here. I'll inform you with a Batta Candroid if I'm right."

"But, Shadow…" Eiji began.

"Don't overdo it, Sonic," Shadow scowled, "If another explosion occurs, there might be casualties. If you go and get caught in one outside your armor, who will care for Echo?"

"I'll stay away from the area of the blast," Eiji grunted as he managed to get past Shadow and out of the apartment.

"Sonic!" Shadow barked as he followed.

"Heh. Why do you find that so interesting?-!" Ankh demanded.

"It's obvious someone like you wouldn't understand," Roll frowned, "Eiji-kun…needs to save others."

_"I wasn't able to save the first girl that I befriended in the village."_

"Not that I care…but I guess I'll go and see," Ankh snorted as he walked out, "He's got a surprising talent for collecting Medals."

"What a despicable guy. It's especially bad since he has Oniichan's face," Roll scowled once Ankh closed the door before she heard Echo crying, "And she's up."

* * *

><p><em>"If we create a system that can control the Medals…even a human could use it."<em>

Gotou stopped his Ride Vendor before the Research Laboratory. He proceeded to enter the building. In the pool-filled area, the walrus was prepping his latest experiment. He was covering them with bubble wrap before placing them into his backpack.

"Let's start the third experiment," the walrus smirked, unaware of another Yummy emerging from its egg once he left.

"This is the second one," Maki noted from his spot before closing it, "As long as their human parent's desire increases…Yummys will continue to be born, right?"

* * *

><p>Eiji held onto Shadow as they drove up. Shadow stopped the Ride Vendor as the walrus rode by on a bicycle. The walrus looked over at the two before stopping.<p>

"Sonic?"

"Oh! Rotor!" Eiji waved as Ankh drove up.

"I take it you know the one before us?" Shadow asked.

"Know him? Heh. He's one of the best inventors I know! Back when I was first going up against Eggman, I got supplies from him along with small tools like Light Shoes, Fire Rings, and Magic Hands," Eiji explained, "So you're working for Uncle Chuck now?"

"Well, yeah. The pay's good and research on these new Kaijin is amazing," Rotor chuckled, "Oh, I have to take care of something. Talk to you later?"

"Sure, Rotor. See ya," Eiji nodded before Rotor biked off.

"Heh. You might truly have talent," Ankh noted once Rotor had left, "That walrus is the Yummy's parent."

"…What!-?" Eiji shouted.

"The Yummy Nest is in this building," Ankh continued.

"I…I don't…" Eiji gawked before he began to put his hands into a prayer position while looking up at the flying Taka Candroids, "Taka-chan1 Taka-chan! Sorry, but can you follow Rotor this time?"

The five robot birds nodded before they flew off. Ankh screamed as he got hit by the Same Yummy and sent off his borrowed body. He chuckled as he floated up.

**"One's already come out,"** Ankh noted with a chuckle.

"Sonic!" Shadow called as he gave Eiji the RaToraTa Combo.

"Heh. Time for a cat to have a little snack. Henshin!" Eiji declared as the Same Yummy dove into the ground and began to swim off, the fin on the surface.

**-LION! TORA! CHEETAH! RATA-RATA~! RA-TO-RA~TA~!-**

OOO dashed ahead of the Yummy and extended his Tora Claws. He gave a rising slash and sent the Yummy out of the 'water.' OOO gave out a chuckle before he grabbed onto the Yummy and began to kick for his life, sending Cell Medals flying about before the Yummy exploded. OOO landed and ran off into the building with Shadow and Ankh giving chase.

"Oi."

"What?"

"Why do you have that box?" Ankh demanded.

"Sonic asked me to take it along," Shadow scowled before sirens began to go off in the tunnel.

-EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! ALL BARRIERS CLOSING-

** "Oh, come on!"** OOO complained before he saw some scientists rushing to the doors as they were closing.

"Oi! It's going down!"

-STAFF, PLEASE EVACUATE QUICKLY-

Eggman screamed with his two robot assistants and they got out before it closed. Inside, Gotou scowled as he continued to climb up the stairs. With the others, OOO rammed into the wall as Shadow helped up Eggman.

"I'm sorry, but can you hold off on exterminating the Yummy until later? I'm currently observing it," Maki informed as he approached the group.

"Maki?-! What do you mean that a Yummy is in there?-!" Eggman demanded.

"Maki?" Shadow pondered.

"In the terms of Japan, he's my Sempai," Eggman informed.

"My staff member, Boomer-kun, is very talented, but…there is a side to him that is interested in bombs to make demolition sites safer," Dr. Maki explained.

**"Rotor!"** OOO gasped.

"A Greeed saw that in him…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I'm counting on you,"<em>**_ Mezool smirked as she slid a Cell Medal into Rotor's forehead._

_ He began to scream in agony as Mezool sauntered off. Rotor soon got into his lab when the nest shot out of him and attached to a wall just above a catwalk._

* * *

><p>"…creating a Yummy Nest. It's caused him to lose himself in making bombs and fulfilling his desire. Of course, even now."<p>

**"No…"** OOO gasped.

* * *

><p>"The experiment to make seven consecutive explosions…" Rotor chuckled to himself as he started to countdown while, in his lab, more Same Yummy began to form.<p>

* * *

><p>"How many Yummys will come from that nest? And how powerful will they be? There are many things to research still about the Medals…"<p>

"Maki!" Eggman roared as he stomped up to his fellow man, "What you are doing is horrible! He is creating _bombs_! Do you know how many casualties there will be if they explode?-!"

"It's for research," Dr. Maki stated, "And…just as a story has its end mark…All life, sooner or later…must reach an end to life as well."

**"You're insane!"** OOO roared before he realized something, **"'Even now?-!' So he's setting another bomb?"**

"Probably. He did create them with quite a fervor."

**"You son of a bitch!"** OOO snarled before he shot off in a sonic boom.

"Looks like he's not someone who will understand…the importance of the end," Dr. Maki noted as he took out a laptop and turned it on.

"We need to get in there," Shadow growled before pulling out a radio, "Omega, Rouge, get your asses in here! We've got a Code One Emergency!"

-Code One?-! Shadow, you don't give those out unless lives are at stake!- Rouge's voice responded.

"Exactly! There is a Yummy Nest at my location! There are lives at stake because a doctor decided to put the area under lockdown!" Shadow growled before he saw Dr. Maki had left with Dr. Eggman knocked out nearby, "Bring Bark, too. Aside from our Chaos Inferno, his strength is what we need to take these Kaijin on."

-Can we get an ice bag as well?- Orbot asked.

"…And an ice bag?"

-You got it- Rouge replied.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure it'll work! This will be the perfect test for my serial bombs and probably make a serial bombing record!" Rotor grinned as he kept looking at his notes, the bombs down in their twenty minute marks all across the amusement park.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's the meaning of this?-!" Gotou demanded as he ran up to a pair of scientists.<p>

"We're completely shut in," a Mobian Shark informed.

"I have no idea!" a human male added, "Only Dr. Maki and Dr. Eggman have the ability to cancel Emergency Mode."

"He's nowhere to be seen!" the Shark added before a nearby scientist hit a wall, thrown by a Same Yummy.

"Damn! Yummy!" Gotou growled as he pulled out a laser pistol.

* * *

><p>Rotor chuckled to himself as he looked at his watch. Seven minutes remained till they went off. It was then five Taka Candroids swarmed him. Rotor screamed as he tried to bat them away, only for Eiji to grab his notebook.<p>

"Sonic, what are you doing?-! Those are my precious plans!" Rotor screamed as he tried to get them back.

"Rotor, snap out of it! Do you even know where we are?-!" Eiji demanded.

"…No. Dr. Maki just told me to pick this area," Rotor replied as he tried to get it back, "Now give my notes back! This is important in demolition research!"

"Open your eyes!" Eiji barked as he gave his friend an uppercut, "Do you know how many casualties the explosions will cause?-! We're in an _amusement park_, Rotor!"

"W-What?-!" Rotor exclaimed.

"These are the locations of the bombs?-! When are they set to go off?"

"Seven minutes!" Rotor replied before his eyes widened, "Ah! What have I done?-!"

"Calm down, Rotor!" Eiji barked as he slapped his friend across the face.

"…Do it again!"

Eiji happily obliged.

"Thanks. I needed that. Oh man…What have I done? Sonic, you've got to do it. You're the only one fast enough," Rotor spoke.

"No…I…I'm not anymore. Rotor, my birth name is Hino Eiji. And two years back, I got a bullet stuck in my leg. I can't go at my normal speeds anymore," Eiji explained, causing Rotor to pale significantly as Eiji took out his Batta Candroid, "But I have a friend who is. I hope she's here, though."

* * *

><p>-Roll-chan! Roll-chan!- Eiji's voice called in Hopper, making Echo cheer in laughter at hearing her green friend sounding like her papa.<p>

"Eiji-kun? Eiji-kun, what's wrong?" Roll asked.

-Bombs! There are bombs in the amusement park! I need you to come and help!- Eiji begged.

-Hurry! We've only got…five minutes now!- Rotor's voice pleaded.

"Ano…Who's that?" Roll tilted her head.

-An old friend of mine. Now hurry!-

"Hai!" Roll nodded before turning to the Babylon Rogues, "Ano…Did you all hear that, hai?"

"Loud and clear," Wave nodded, "You get going. We'll keep an eye on the kid, okay?"

"Hai. Oh, and if someone curses near her, I'll know," Roll informed as she held up a Batta Candroid.

* * *

><p>"Hurry!" Rotor yelped, "When your friend gets here, tell her of the bombs that remain! I'll get the closest one!"<p>

"Hai!" Eiji nodded before the two went separate ways.

"Run away! Please! There are bombs!" Rotor shouted as he jumped over a fence at a rollercoaster ride.

"Eh?-!"

"Stop this right now! Quickly! A bomb is set up on one of the support columns for the ride!" Rotor pleaded.

"That's not possible! It's already started!" the attendant yelped.

"Drat! Please run! Hurry!" Rotor shouted to those in line, "Hurry! Hurry and run!"

Nearby, Eiji got to the first bomb and quickly looked at the note. He pulled off the red line. He looked at the notes to see that only five were left. Hopefully, Rotor got to the other. He looked out to see Rotor getting everyone away from the bombing area. Roll skidded to a halt beside Eiji.

"Hurry! Roll-chan, here," Eiji handed her the notebook, "Get to those places. I'm going to the bathroom one!"

"Hai! Wait, why the bathroom?" Roll asked.

"It's the boy's bathroom," Eiji replied.

"Oh…" Roll blushed before she dashed off to disarm the next bomb.

"If it blows here…" Eiji began as he ran off to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em> A young African girl in a blue shirt and skirt giggled as she gave Sonic a necklace that had a stone star on it. Sonic chuckled happily as he patted the smiling girl's head. It changed to the girl, dirtied and hurt while crying in a desolated area. Sonic struggled to get over to her, the blood pouring out of his leg wound sending waves of pain through his body.<em>

* * *

><p>"There's another one," Roll noted as she stopped another countdown, "Two left not including the bathroom one."<p>

* * *

><p>"Is that everyone?" Eiji asked.<p>

"I really hope so," Rotor gulped, "Ah! The bathroom bomb!"

"Oh shit!" Eiji screamed as the two friends raced into the building.

* * *

><p>"It won't open!" a scientist screamed.<p>

As the Same Yummy approached, Bark's fist met its face and sent into a school of its shark-themed siblings.

-Must eradicate all Shark-based Kaijin- Omega declared as he unleashed a torrent of laser fire.

Nearby, Gotou and Rouge fired a pair of laser pistols before getting into a computer room. Gotou pulled out a set of manuals from his outfit. Each manual was on the current building.

"Where is it?-! There must be an exit somewhere," Gotou noted as he looked through them.

He and Rouge began to hack the systems. Rouge paused at times to look up at the screens to see Shadow, Omega, and Bark getting the still-alive scientists and workers away from the Same Yummy, some having the blood of those they killed on their faces and claws.

* * *

><p>"One more left," Eiji panted as the two dashed into the restroom.<p>

"In here!" Rotor shouted.

The two dashed into the boy's restroom and gasped. The bomb had ten seconds left. Rotor looked over to see a young Mobian ocelot at the nearby sink, confused on what was going on.

"Get down!" Eiji screamed.

Rotor grabbed the ocelot and got out. Eiji braced himself and charged, letting his true speed show. He grabbed the bomb and counter and shot out. He threw it away into the park's lake and shielded himself, already feeling the agony of having to run.

* * *

><p><em> Explosions went off before Sonic, forcing him to shield his face. Sonic turned back to see that the only thing that remained was a crater with flames. Sonic unleashed a scream of pure agony and depression.<em>

* * *

><p>The tears couldn't stop falling from his eyes as the water began to stop falling. Roll and Rotor began to run up to the blue hedgehog.<p>

"Eiji-kun," Roll gasped.

"You did it," Rotor spoke carefully, "You saved them all."

"H…Here," Eiji offered Rotor a pair of boxers, "They may be too small for you though."

_'…How does he always know?'_ Rotor thought with a sweatdrop, admitting that he soiled himself a little when that last bomb went off.

* * *

><p>Eiji got off the Ride Vendor, Rotor stopping beside him while Roll skidded to a halt. They saw Eggman nearby, an ice pack on his head with Cubot and Orbot at his sides.<p>

"Oh…" Eggman groaned.

"Uncle Ivo!" Roll gasped as she ran over to him, "What happened?"

-Dr. Maki got him with a sneak attack, that's what!- Cubot snapped, a gangster Voice Chip installed on him –I'll teach dat jerk ta mess wit da boss! Forget about it!-

"S-Sonic!" Eggman exclaimed in a dazed stated.

**"Eiji! Where did you do?-! And why is the guy who made all those Yummy here?-!"** Ankh snapped.

"A…A floating hand…" Rotor gawked before he nearly collapsed had Roll not caught him.

"Stay with us now, Rotor-san," Roll ordered.

**"The precious Yummys…Huh?"**

"Looks like you put an end to Boomer-kun's experiment," Dr. Maki noted as he entered through a door, "Well, my observations of the Yummys will be advantageous to us. It's alright for you to clean them up now."

His reply was Eiji's fist into his face.

"You fuckin' son of a cocksuckin' bitch!" Eiji roared as a black aura flared off him, "_Never_ talk to me again! Because of you, lives are at stake and you nearly caused one of my oldest friends to commit a horrible sin! You got me!-?"

"Yikes! H-h-h-he's goin' Dark Super on us…" Rotor gulped as he hid behind Eggman.

"Why are you using me as a shield!-?" Eggman yelped as he put Orbot and Cubot in front of him, "These two are much better shields."

"Eiji-kun, matte! Echo is on the Batta Candroid!" Roll fumed, causing Eiji to stiffen and his aura to vanish.

"Aw crud…" Eiji slumped, "I just cursed in front of my baby girl…"

Rotor, Ankh, Cubot, Orbot, and Eggman, though, were staring at Maki. Dr. Maki was staring at his doll, currently on the floor. He began to gasp for air and started to freak out. He proceeded to laugh insanely while hiccupping and hysterically crying.

"Can't talk…" Maki gasped out as he stumbled out with his doll, trying to put it back on his shoulder.

**"Pfft! Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! D-Did you see that?-! That was hilarious!"** Ankh laughed before Eiji's glare turned to him, **"Uh…Oi! Eiji! Scorching Combo!"**

"Hold on," Eggman recovered before picking up the bouncing box, "In here is an insane Candroid, do you recall?"

"Yeah."

"That insane Candroid's powers will be revealed when equipped on a Ride Vendor," Eggman informed, "Now hurry and open it."

"I really hope it doesn't maul us," Roll gulped as Eiji opened the box.

A tiny roar squeaked before a Tora Candroid popped out. It was gold and silver in design with the middle of the can being just above the rear of the small black tiger. Eiji blinked before giving a chuckle.

"This is adorable," Eiji noted.

-Uh oh…It saw the Ride Vendor- Orbot gulped.

"Better use this then," Eiji noted when the Tora Candroid jumped out of his hand, "Henshin."

**-LION! TORA! CHEETAH! RATA-RATA~! RA-TO-RA~TA~!-**

Tora Candroid jumped onto the Ride Vendor. It gave out a squeaky roar before the middle of the front split in two. The front wheel split down the middle and attached to the back as the Candroid went back into Can Mode. They all watched as the can grew to the size of Rotor. It rolled up to the Ride Vendor and connected to the front. The middle flipped up and attached itself to the opening on the head, making the front resemble a tiger head. The silver ends of the Candroid flipped ahead to reveal slot-like claws. The ToRide Vendor let out a powerful roar as the lights on the front turned red. Everyone yelped as the roar nearly sent them off their feet.

**"Ah! Chotto matte!"** OOO yelped as the ToRide Vendor drove off and through the barricade, the Kamen Rider hitting Ankh by accident.

**"Ite!"**

**"Ah! Hey, don't break that!" **OOO scolded, **"Bad, bike, bad!"**

"…Does he have a Chaos Emerald on him, by chance?" Eggman asked as he looked over at Roll.

"Ano…Hai?"

"He'll need it. That Candroid is the Chaos Tora Candroid," Eggman informed, "She's the prototype for the regular Tora Candroid."

** "Wait! Wait a moment! Ankh! Hurry!"** OOO barked before he sped off.

**"He really is just a father that's an idiot!"** Ankh growled as his body shook before he flew after the Kamen Rider.

* * *

><p>"There!" Rouge gasped, "The basement level one's west gate is open. Hurry and escape!"<p>

It was then a Same Yummy entered the room. Rouge bit back a curse as she and Gotou open fired.

* * *

><p>ToRide Vendor roared as she rammed through another wall. OOO ran through the opening and saw her go amuck.<p>

**"Oh, it's not stopping," **OOO gulped before he began to watch as the vehicle began to maul Same Yummys about her, **"Ah, matte!"**

He jumped onto the vehicle's back. She roared before proceeding to jump about, trying to get OOO off her.

** "Behave yourself!"** OOO yelped before the ToRide Vendor bucked about with more vigor as Rouge and Gotou ran in, **"Ah! Gotou-san! Rouge-sama! Out of the way! Ah! Gomen nassai!"**

"…Did I just see a ToRide Vendor with RaToraTa Combo on it…and it's _still_ going out of control!-?" Rouge demanded.

"That guy…" Gotou growled as Shadow, Omega, Bark, Rotor, Roll, Eggman, Cubot, and Orbot rushed up.

**"Behave!"** OOO screamed as the ToRide Vendor continued to try and buck off OOO while charging for the Same Yummys.

**"What are you doing?-!"** Ankh snapped as OOO was sent flying off the bike and rolled near Maki.

"You can try using a Chaos Combo."

**"Don't butt in! That insane Chaos Combo's power is…"**

"It should be fine with that bike, Chaos ToRide Vendor," Maki continued, "It was designed to absorb the excess power of a Chaos Combo while the ToRide Vendor is meant for a normal Combo's excess power."

**"Nani?-!"** Ankh gawked.

"I recall you taking a red Chaos Emerald nearby, Greeed."

**"Nani!-?"** Ankh flinched before OOO grabbed him.

** "Ankh, take out the Chaos Emerald!"**

**"Oi!"** Ankh snapped as OOO began to slap him.

** "Out! Out! The Chaos Emerald!"**

**"Don't hit me!"** Ankh shouted as OOO began to shake him vigorously.

** "Chaos Emerald! Take it out!" **OOO shouted as Cell Medals began to fall out of the poor Greeed until the red Chaos Emerald fell out, **"There it is! Ah, you're in the way."**

With that, OOO batted Ankh away.

**"Eiji… why, you…"**

OOO put the Chaos Emerald over the O-Scanner and got onto the bike once more. OOO was barely able to scan the Medals.

**-CHAOS LION! CHAOS TORA! CHAOS CHEETAH! RATA-RATA~! CHAOS RA-TO-RA~TA~!-**

**Cue: Ride On Right Time**

The Chaos ToRide Vendor roared as steam erupted from vents on her. The beast had calmed down significantly.

** "It's true. It's a lot easier,"** OOO noted.

With that, OOO revved the engine and the Chaos ToRide Vendor charged off after the Same Yummys all the way outside. Two jumped out and began to fire water blasts at the two, but the vehicle dodged with ease. The two then charged with ten more. OOO pulled out his Medajalibur and scanned the Cell Medals inside of it.

**-TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!-**

**"See ya!"** OOO roared as he took down the Yummy charging at his vehicle in one swing.

Chaos ToRide Vendor accelerated to get in front of the Yummy Army. She unleashed a powerful shockwave roar that sent the remaining Yummys into the air. OOO pulled her up and she unleashed a barrage of energy cell-shaped blasts from her claws that destroyed the remaining Kaijin.

"Yosh! Good girl, _very_ good girl," OOO compliment as he scratched the vehicle's 'ears,' making Chaos ToRide Vendor purr.

**"Great!"** Ankh cheered, **"Medals!"**

* * *

><p>"OOO as the Medals' container…Would that really bring…a good ending…" Maki pondered as he stood before the mural once more, "…to conclude the history of the world?"<p>

* * *

><p>"So we can't get him fired?" Eiji slumped.<p>

"He's crafty, that Maki," Eggman fumed before taking a bit of his croissant, "Oh. This is good."

"Arigatou," Roll giggled.

"It's kinda plain," Ankh noted.

"You're a Greeed. Everything is bland to your senses," Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Be sure to clean your plate," Roll ordered.

It was then a nearby Chiyoko slammed a ruler on a table covered with exotic items. Everyone turned to see Chiyoko dressed up as a school teacher. Jet had to hold back his snickers as Chiyoko approached Ankh.

"Ankh-chan. Do you remember how to greet someone?"

"Get lost," Ankh growled until Eiji stomped on his foot, "Ah! Ite."

"No, no. 'Please leave,'" Chiyoko corrected, causing Jet to collapse, laughing his rear off once more.

"Huh?"

"Okay! Repeat after me. 'Please leave.'"

"Cut it out!" Ankh barked as he got up.

"No, no, no, no!" Chiyoko scolded as the others began to laugh, "'Please leave it at this.'"

"Oh, this is too rich!" Eggman laughed as Ankh began to leave, "Orbot, remind me to have lunch here."

"Wait, Ankh-chan! It's too soon to be giving up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Eiji: Tails! Mai pen rai (A/N: Thai for 'No Worries')!**

**Gamel: Take back the Medals!**

**Gotou: Hino Eiji is not worthy of being OOO.**

**Uva: Eliminate all who get in the way.**

**Maki: Gotou-kun, I wish a fair ending to you as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 11: Little Brother, Swallowtail Butterfly, Amy Rose<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Roll: Konnichiwa, Minna! Watashi wa Sakurai Cyber Roll.<strong>

**Rouge: I'm her co-host, single woman Rouge the Bat.**

**Wave: And Wave the Swallow. Welcome to a new segment called…**

**All three: Rider…Fashion…Check!**

**Roll: Today we'll be reviewing the OC Combo formed in the story so far.**

**Rouge and Wave: *points at a curtain that moves away to reveal Eiji scanning the Medals***

**-CHAOS LION! CHAOS TORA! CHAOS CHEETAH! CHAOS RATA-RATA~! CHAOS RA-TO-RA~TA~!-**

**Rouge: Chaos RaToraTa, the Super Scorching Combo. This is an evolution of RaToraTa that occurs when Sonic…**

**Roll: Eiji.**

**Rouge: …scans the Lion, Tora, and Cheetah Medals while a Chaos Emerald is attached to his O-Scanner.**

**Wave: *shudders* He's more feline than before. That tail and claws are actual limbs.**

**Rouge: His stats have also increased seven-fold. Currently, this Combo has let him off a Yummy in less than two minutes.**

**Wave: Next time, we'll be looking at another of the Full Combos of OOO.**

**Roll: Ja ne! *waves with Rouge and Wave***


	11. Little Brother, Swallowtail, Amy Rose

**Count the Medals.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 11: We Love Hell Anyway! ~For Gemini AB Type~**

**Kivat: *flies in from Castle Doran* Yo! It's me, Kivat. For those of you who are Gemini AB Type...You are Punch Hopper. You're surprisingly serious. When you fall, you fall hard.**

***Cous Coussier***

**Hino: *looks at two posters with one showing OOO and the other showing the poster for OOO X Den-O X All Riders. Let's Go Kamen Riders! with Ankh* I, Hino Eiji, really fit as a Rider.**

**Echo: *babbles happily nearby***

**Ankh: Heh! Only Riders only get so much attention. OOO's specialty is in what isn't in the other series...me! Ankh!**

**Echo: *blows a raspberry at Ankh***

**Ankh: Oi!**

**Eiji: It's thanks to me!**

**Ankh: No! Me!**

**Eiji: Me!**

**Ankh: Me! *the two start shaking each other***

**Kivat Narration: Oi, stop it! Stop it! At this rate, OOO's filming will be stopped! But then...*the door opens, getting their attention***

**Punch Hopper: Stop. *Walks in and poses***

**Both: Punch Hopper!**

**Echo: *Whimpers as the Candroids shield her from the Rider***

**Kivat Narration: *Punch Hopper, holding a sign reading 'ZECT'* Kageyama was a ZECT Elite. He failed to replace his superior, so he fell to the bottom. *head goes down in shame* However, Kick Hopper appeared before him. *Kick Hopper walks up***

**KH: I envy you. In my case...even Hell won't accept me.**

**Kivat Narration: "Aniki! I want to fall to a even deeper Hell!" This is how these two formed a beautiful brotherhood where they support each other. "Aniki, I don't see a future."**

**Eiji: *in a blue corner with Ankh and Punch Hopper* I can't properly transform without Ankh. I can't even run anymore with this bullet in my leg.**

**Ankh: Without Eiji, I couldn't even get a single Medal.**

**Punch Hopper: Well, I'm just...**

**All three: *heads slump***

**Echo: *sleeping with the Candroids around her in Can Mode***

***Castle Doran***

**Kivat: *sweatdrops* Well...That stopped Eiji-Tachi's fighting. But, I recommend living life more positively. In the next corner, we'll find your fated Rider. Punch Hopper's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is Agito Flame Form. But his Devil Rider is Exceed Gills. If you're a girl, your lover is W. For marriage, I recommend Psyga. Now, find your fated Rider!**

**Kivat: How about the other Riders? Check out your friends and family!**

* * *

><p><strong>So far on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**800 years ago, Medal Kaijin Greeed were born from Desire. They each possess nine Core Medals. Who will obtain them all? The Greeed? OOO? Or Greed itself? What lies ahead? And what Combos will form with the Chaos Emeralds?**

* * *

><p>"Underwear really should only be dried in sunlight," Eiji smiled as he flicked his boxers, looking out over the railing before putting them on the railing.<p>

"Eiji-kun, are you going to dry your underwear there?" Roll asked.

"Yeah. The energy from the sun will help tomorrow's underwear," Eiji replied before the wind blew his underwear away, "Ah! Our tomorrow!"

It was then a yellow blur caught them. Eiji's eyes widened before a figure landed on the balcony. It was a twin-tailed fox, roughly 18 in age. He wore a pilot's vest, white gloves, and a pair of red and white sneakers. Roll thought his fur was a nice shade of yellow and white while his eyes were as blue as the sky. What really stood out was that he had a pair of tails on him, both ending with a white tip.

"Hiya, Sonic," the fox smiled.

"Tails! Mai pen rai!" Eiji cheered as he pulled the kitsune into a hug.

* * *

><p>"Tails! Tails!" Echo cheered happily as the fox hugged her.<p>

"I missed you so much, Echo," Tails smiled as the trio sat in the living room of the apartment.

"This is my little brother, Miles Prower. But everyone calls him 'Tails,'" Eiji introduced to Roll, "When I've gone on adventures, I always make sure that Tails wants to come with."

"I didn't know Echo-chan could talk yet," Roll noted.

"Her first word was Chili-Dog and her second one is Tails," Eiji chuckled, "But she won't talk around anyone except when Tails is around."

"Not even two and he corrupted her," Tails joked.

"More like I enlightened her to the food of Kami," Eiji grinned.

"Pleased to meet you," Roll bowed.

"How long has it been since Echo-chan and I came to visit you? Four months?" Eiji pondered.

"Five, actually," Tails replied.

"Sorry about that," Eiji apologized, "I got held up staying here. It's a chaos magnet for trouble."

"Don't you mean Nerima is?"

"Don't remind me of that place. Those female martial artists are not getting anywhere near my baby girl..." Eiji shuddered, "So what brings you here?"

"I got hired by Uncle Chuck," Tails replied.

"Heh-heh. Typical Uncle Chuck," Eiji chuckled, "What's he got you on?"

"Sorry, Sonic, but I signed a contract to secrecy," Tails apologized.

"Aw well," Eiji shrugged.

"By the way, You said 'mai pen rai' earlier…?" Roll pondered.

"It's a favorite greeting Sonic and I like to use. It means 'No worries' and 'It's okay. It'll work out,'" Tails explained, "We've used it for years now since the little incident involving the planet breaking apart."

"You said it," Eiji chuckled as he patted his younger sibling on the back, "Look at you, little bro. Remember when we first met?"

"I'll say. You saved me from getting killed," Tails recalled, "Still haven't found a way to thank you really."

"You already did with being the Best Man," Eiji nodded with a sad smile.

"What a nice phrase!" Roll beamed.

"Isn't it? Hey, Sonic. Where are you and Echo going to be traveling to after this?"

"Well…Right now…we're on a bit of a break," Eiji admitted, "How's Station Square and the Mystic Ruins?"

"Busy as ever. I've made sure your house there has been kept clean," Tails added.

"I…I still can't be in there, Tails," Eiji admitted, "Remember when we went there last time I visited?"

"Yeah. Bad idea on my part."

Roll raised a brow at this. He can't be in his old home? What was wrong with it?

"It's been a while since I've been to Japan. Things sure have changed," Tails admitted before his stomach growled.

"Tails," Eiji chuckled as he patted the fox on the back.

"Oh, please stay for a bit," Roll offered, "I was about to make lunch."

"Chili-Dog!" Echo cheered.

"Kawaii," Roll cooed.

"Uh, well…" Tails began.

"Buddy, accept it. You've got to try her Strawberry Chili-Dogs," Eiji whispered.

"I…I guess so," Tails chuckled sheepishly.

"Sugoi!" Roll beamed, "Ano…I wonder if Ankh is out of the computer room yet…"

* * *

><p>Gamel sat before a Ride Vender. He laid on his belly, keeping a stuffed gray giraffe beside him, and began to look under the machine.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"Mr. Neck and I are looking to see if any Medals got dropped," Gamel replied.

"Why?"

"Mezool isn't feeling well. So when I get some Medals, I'm going to give them to her," Gamel replied, "Ya see anythin', Mr. Neck?"

"Stop that!" Mezool ordered as she picked up Gamel, making him turn back to his Greeed Form.

**"I went up…Oh! Mezool,"** Gamel gasped.

"I don't want some Medal off the ground. If you're going to give me a Medal, then get mind back from OOO."

**"Understood. For Mezool, I will do my best,"** Gamel replied as he handed Mezool Mr. Neck, **"Mr. Neck will protect Mezool."**

"Aw you…Gamel-chan is such a sweetie," Mezool giggled as she patted Gamel's head, making Gamel sheepishly giggle and shy away from her.

**"Gamel's a fool,"** Uva growled as he watched the interaction on a higher level and away from their hearing range, **"Let's see, where can I find a greedy life to create Medals?"**

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a coin showing scene of the chapter before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vendor***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Gotou looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Satonaka looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Bark sitting on a couch with Bean as Echo giggled in the polar bear's lap at Bean's antics of annoying Ankh***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! Currently, how many Medals can OOO use? Twenty-Three.<strong>

**Medal 11: Little Brother, Swallowtail Butterfly, Amy Rose**

* * *

><p>"It's amazing…" Tails awed after he swallow his bite.<p>

"Isn't it?" Eiji grinned.

"Oh, you two…" Roll giggled sheepishly before the computer room's door opened, "Oh, Ankh!"

"Ankh?" Tails blinked as Ankh walked in before freezing up.

"…F-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f…" Ankh stammered.

"Something up?" Eiji blinked.

"Twin-Tailed Fox!" Ankh screamed before he ran into the computer room and locked it, "It's a two-tailed Fox! You're not getting me to give up my Medals for your cockamamie experiments, Descendant of Merlin!"

"…Merlin?" Tails repeated as he looked at Eiji and Roll.

"Now that's new. Normally, he's cold to others," Eiji blinked.

"Hai," Roll nodded, "Ano…I think you remind him of someone from his past."

"Merlin?" Tails blinked, "My name is Tails, not Merlin."

"So, what time are you supposed to show up at Uncle Chuck's?" Eiji asked.

"3:25," Tails replied, "But I thought to come see you since Satonaka sent me a letter saying that you were here with Echo."

"Neechan, that sneaky feline," Eiji noted.

* * *

><p>"Hey. If it isn't Gotou."<p>

Gotou stopped walking. Slowly, he turned to see a Mobian wolf.

"Misumi."

"Didn't you quit the police to join the Kougami Foundation?" Mitsumi asked as he walked up to Gotou, only for Gotou to turn and walk away, "Oi, matteo! Don't ignore me! We used to compete for the same promotion, right? Ever since you were in the police…you said you wanted a job where you could protect the world. Have you made it? Or were those just words?"

"All you care about are promotions. Don't compare me to you," Gotou stated before he walked off, _'Someday, I will surely protect the world.'_

* * *

><p>"Oh man! I can't believe I'm going to end up being late for work!" Tails yelped as he ran across a street.<p>

Unaware to him, Uva was watching. He had seen just what the fox could do and chuckled.

**"I will unleash that desire,"** Uva noted.

He took out a Cell Medal and flung it at Tails. Unaware to the fox, a coin slot appeared on the back of his head. The Cell Medal went in and Tails froze. A White Yummy groaned as it fell out of his back and went off on its own. Uva jumped down and changed into his human form.

"What should you do?" Uva asked, making Tails snap out of it and turn to him.

"Who are you?"

"How can you improve the Medal System?"

"Eh?-!" Tails gasped, "Uh…Well…If I could learn more about what was going on with this job, like one of my coworkers, Rotor…"

Tails blinked and he yelped. Uva had vanished from sight.

"Wh-what was that?" Tails paled.

* * *

><p>"Okay. I just need to tighten this piece here…" Rotor noted as he worked on a Candroid, "Boy, I can't wait to show Sonic this new Candroid. There! It's complete!"<p>

**"Raaaw…"**

"Wh-Who's there?" Rotor yelped as he looked about.

A hand tapped his shoulder. Slowly Rotor turned to look behind him and screamed. The White Yummy grabbed his and a yellow energy came off the walrus and into the Kaijin. Rotor groaned as he collapsed the moment the energy had vanished. The Yummy let out a groan before transforming into a white, black, and blue Swallowtail Yummy. It's arms had wings with the pointer fingers being the top of the wings.

**"This is what you wanted! Knowledge!"** the Yummy declared as it sent gold dust into the air, unaware of Maki observing, **"Take it!"**

* * *

><p>"A Yummy?-! Here's a chance to earn Medals!" Ankh declared, his ears ringing with Cell Medals being made.<p>

He ran out of the computer room…only to facefault. Eiji was fast asleep on the couch with Echo and the Candroids sleeping nearby, Tora Candroid out in its Animal Form and nuzzling into Echo.

"Y-You gotta be kidding me," Ankh growled.

His left brow rose a little when he saw Eiji start to sweat. Eiji's body began to shake and a cold sweat fell off him.

"Amy!" Eiji shouted as he shot up, panting heavily.

"…Oi. Eiji. We have a Yummy," Ankh ordered.

"A Yummy?" Eiji pondered.

* * *

><p>The gold dust began to fall and landed on Tails as he turned a corner to the Kougami Research Lab. Tails's eyes widened as the last of the dust entered his body.<p>

"Greeed…" Tails whispered before he rushed inside, unaware of his Yummy gaining Cell Medals and of Eiji driving by with Ankh.

Nearby, the Swallowtail Yummy flew out of the lab. A giant tread-like limb slammed into it.

**-SPIDER CANDROID-**

"Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh!" Eggman laughed inside the giant Spider-themed Candroid as Eiji drove up.

"Eggman!" Eiji gasped.

"How do you like the upgraded Spider Candroid?" Eggman grinned before his machine jumped over the lunge the Kaijin made, "Hurry up and change!"

**"Tch. You better earn a lot,"** Ankh ordered.

"Right! Henshin!"

**-TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!-**

The Yummy flew at OOO and the two started to punch and kick each other. OOO threw the Yummy at Eggman, who used one of the eight limbs of the Spider Candroid to slam it into the ground. He kicked it to OOO, who activated his Tora Claws and got a few slashes in. The Swallowtail took flight and soared over the two, dispensing exploding dust on them both. It proceeded to fly off, laughing.

"Wait!" OOO shouted before Gotou drove up.

"You let him escape?" Gotou demanded.

"No…Well, flying should be against the rules," OOO noted, "Can't even do a Homing Attack with my condition..."

"True. So very true," Eggman agreed while Eiji turned back, "Well, I need to go see our new employee. I'll tell Tails you said hello."

"Hai. Demo, he already said hi to me," Eiji noted.

"Fair enough."

"You never change," Gotou stated as Eggman left, "Why is an irresponsible guy like you OOO?"

"Irre…? Oi! I have a daughter, you know!"

"Who you leave alone with just about anyone," Gotou noted, "What about your wife? Shouldn't you tell her about this?"

"Uh oh…" Ankh noted, feeling that energy come off Eiji again.

"Bastard!" Eiji snapped as he kicked Gotou off the Ride Vendor, "You don't know a thing about me, dammit! Don't you _ever _talk about my late wife like that again! Furthermore, I just want to help the people who I see in trouble! That's how I've always done it! Sure, I got cocky over the years, but I know more than you do!"

With that, Eiji stomped off. Ankh was about to ask for his Core Medal back when Eiji gave him a glare. Ankh simply followed as they left.

"That's small. What I'm focusing on…is the world," Gotou coughed as he rubbed off the blood going down his chin.

* * *

><p>"So OOO let the Yummy escape?" Uncle Chuck pondered.<p>

"Well…That and Gotou-san spoke taboo," Satonaka informed.

"How so?"

"He mentioned Amy," Satonaka replied, "In a negative sense."

"…Deduct his pay by 70 percent," Uncle Chuck informed before he turned to glare at Gotou, "Gotou-kun…you're either a glutton for punishment or you really are interested in my blood-related nephew, aren't you?"

"…It's the opposite. What I'm trying to say is that Hino Eiji is not qualified to be OOO."

"Did we not have this discussion? He has taken on gods, Gotou-kun. _Gods!_ Beings who have shaped our world as they saw fit, even!" Uncle Chuck declared, "Multiple times, he has gone beyond the call of duty to save our world, even harnessing the powers of raw infinite power on multiple occasions, power that could have torn him apart! He's been doing this ever since he was _six_!"

Gotou flinched as Uncle Chuck's glare grew.

"Furthermore, you insulted his wife! He loved her, Gotou-kun, and would always protect here. But the desire to have a child was too great for her," Uncle Chuck continued as he got up, "She died! To give new life to the world, she chose death!"

"…I'll take my l…"

"You will not leave, Gotou-kun!" Uncle Chuck snapped, making Satonaka and Gotou flinch, "Satonaka-kun, go see Eiji-kun at once. I have a few choice words to give to Gotou-kun now."

"A-at once," Satonaka nodded before she ran out.

"This is Dr. Rotor's newly developed Candroid, completed just before he got attacked by the Yummy earlier," Uncle Chuck informed as he held up a new Candroid, two others in the same box, "I want you to deliver it to my nephew when I am through with you!"

Gotou wondered where Uncle Chuck got a riding whip from nowhere. By the end of it, Gotou stumbled out of the office. He was pale, a cold sweat on him, and his pants ruffled up. Satonaka later noted that Gotou did not use a single Ride Vendor for the next week nor could he sit down anywhere without a small wave of pain going through him.

* * *

><p>"Please take your time," Chiyoko bowed, an Indian theme being the restaurant's Cosplay of the Day, before seeing Eiji walk in with Echo, "Eiji-kun?"<p>

"I'm sorry, Chiyoko-san, I can't work today," Eiji apologized, "I…I just need to spend the day with my daughter. Family stuff and all that."

"Really? Oh my…Is she okay?"

"Yeah. It's just that…a guy insulted my wife today and…"

"Say now more, Eiji-kun. You can have the week off if you want," Chiyoko smiled gently.

"A-Arigatou," Eiji bowed before he left.

"…Chiyoko-san, do you know why he's like that?" Roll asked, wearing a red Indian dress.

"Well, just a little," Chiyoko informed, "You see, he never mentions his wife, ne?"

"Hai…"

"I want you to look this up then; 'Amy…Rose,'" Chiyoko ordered, "Not today, of course. It's a bit too soon for that."

Unaware to them, the Babylon Rogues were listening in. Jet just sighed while shaking his head.

"An idiot said the worst thing to the guy, right boss?" Storm, wearing a fitting outfit resembling Aladdin's Abu, pondered.

"You got that right," Jet agreed, dressed up as Aladdin.

"Do you think we should tell her what we know?" Wave asked.

"We'll do it, but only when Sonic wants us to," Jet ordered, "It's his life and the life of Amy she's trying to learn about."

* * *

><p>Echo nuzzled into the hug Eiji was giving her. His heartbeat always soothed her. Around the living room, the Candroids were all about. The Candroid-sized Spider Candroid was the Seeker while the others were hiding about. Eiji didn't pay attention to the sights. A tear fell as he looked at a small photo album. His fingers traced one picture. It was a pink hedgehog with soft jade eyes. She was wearing a soft white wedding dress as she stood beside Eiji, wearing a white tuxedo, while the two were before an altar.<p>

"Why? Why did you have to die…?" Eiji sniffled, "Amy-hime…"

* * *

><p>"How long am I going to have to keep doing this?" Gotou scowled.<p>

"I find the object of your observations interesting," a voice said, making Gotou turn.

"Doctor Maki. Can I help you with something?"

"I believe Gotou-kun is the one who can protect the world. But results are needed to make President Charles understand that."

"Results?"

"Everything is about the end. The results must come first."

* * *

><p>"So do you understand everything I've told you, Tails?" Eggman asked.<p>

"Somewhat," Tails admitted, "I can believe that Sonic is OOO. It just doesn't surprise me."

"So what don't you believe?"

"That you sent those checks every month."

"Well I did," Eggman frowned, "Now then, until Rotor is recovered, you'll be using his lab."

"Hai," Tails nodded before he walked off, "Man…What did I do to have Eggman as my boss? Every time we fought, I always won in the end. So why does he have to be higher up than me?"

"So what will you do?" Tails turned to see Uva once more.

"You again?-! Just who are you?"

"How can you improve the Medal System?"

"Well, I'm smarter than Eggman, but he has more experience with these Yummy and Candroid Development…And he vanished again," Tails noted before gulping, "Please tell me I'm not seeing ghosts…"

* * *

><p>"Ah. This is going to be a fine day," Eggman noted as he drove a small Volkswagen Beetle he modified to run off Chaos Energy down a street.<p>

-I believe it will, sir- Orbot agreed.

-Witness the approaching Swallowtail Butterfly Yummy approaching our vehicle- Cubot noted, a Naturalist's Voice Chip installed.

"What?" Eggman blinked before the Yummy landed on the front of the car, destroying the front, "Ah!"

**"Knowledge…Knowledge!"** the Yummy roared as it tore off the roof.

The Kaijin grabbed Eggman and the purple proboscis on the forehead extended. Eggman screamed as it entered his mouth and the energy drained out of him.

**"This is what you wanted. Take it!"** the Yummy roared as he sent the dust into the air.

-Oh my! Oh my!- Orbot screamed before he flew off to Cous Coussier.

-Interesting. It seems that this magnificent Yummy releases a powder that goes off to its Host- Cubot examined.

* * *

><p>"The Yummy is back," Ankh smirked before opening the door, "Eiji!"<p>

He facefaulted when he saw Eiji crying while Echo was sleeping. Eiji had the small photo album in his lap, trying to dry his tears. Ankh walked over and saw that many of the pictures were of him and the pink hedgehog. He scoffed, getting Eiji's attention.

"There's a Yummy near Cous Coussier."

"Oh no…" Eiji whispered.

"You better earn more Medals than you use," Ankh ordered, "The Ride Vendors aren't free."

* * *

><p>The two drove along a path. They turned their heads to see Shadow driving up beside them, Rouge sitting behind him while Omega kept up with the Ride Vendor. Ankh pointed ahead and the trio of vehicles stopped, revealing Gamel ahead of them.<p>

"Dammit! Oi! Gamel, we don't have time to deal with you!" Ankh snapped.

**"Medals…give them back!"** Gamel demanded.

"Eiji, take his instead!" Ankh ordered.

"Right. Henshin!"

-Mission: Aid OOO- Omega informed as he engaged his laser artillery.

**-TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!-**

The two charged at each other. Omega open fired whenever a clear shot was available. Gamel roared as he grabbed OO and threw him at Omega, sending the two into the back of an abandoned trailer. Rouge ran over and helped OOO up, slipping him the Cheetah and Lion Medals.

**-LION! TORA! CHEETAH! RATA-RATA~! RA-TO-RA~TA~!-**

**"Arigatou, Rouge-sama,"** OOO nodded before he began to run about in circles around Gamel, using the Lion Head to start stunning the Greeed's eyes.

**"My eyes…"** Gamel groaned as he kept going about in a circle, **"My eyes are spinning and hurt…"**

With that, OOO flipped and began to unleash a barrage of high-speed kicks to Gamel's gut. The last kick sent Gamel into Shadow, sending the Medal Holder into the air and dropping all but three of Mezool's Medals into Gamel's lap along with all but three of Gamel's.

**"Mezool's…Core Medals…"**

** "Oops,"** OOO gulped as Gamel's vest reformed.

"Eiji! Get the Medals back!" Ankh barked.

**"He can have them. The Yummy comes first!" **OOO replied before he ran off.

"That idiot!" Ankh barked as Gamel made his escape, "Eiji!"

* * *

><p>"You leave my Uncle Ivo alone!" Roll snapped as she threw the broken car at the Yummy, only for it to fly over the attack.<p>

Gotou stopped his Ride Vendor and pulled his laser shotgun out. He proceeded to open fire and got a few Cell Medals to fall out. He ran up to beside Roll and whipped out a bazooka. He open fired and missed when the Yummy flew over it. Roll and Gotou screamed as the Yummy hit them. As they were being beaten, Maki watched.

"So this is the human and Mobian limit? Let us wish a fair ending to Gotou-kun as well. Along with Roll-chan," Maki informed his doll before Eiji drove up and quickly got off while the Kaijin landed nearby.

"Roll-chan! Gotou-san!" Eiji called as he ran over to the two.

He looked over at Roll and froze. A bit of blood tickled down from her mouth as she laid unconscious. Eiji's mind flashed to the pink hedgehog in the same position. She was on a hospital bed and unlike Roll, she wasn't going to wake up. Eiji's quills turned pitch black as his eyes lost all color to them.

**"Hm?"** the Yummy pondered as Team Dark drove up.

"This again?" Shadow pondered.

"What? You know this aura?" Ankh demanded.

"You bastard!" Eiji snapped as his mouth vanished, the black aura erupting off him and tearing apart all but his shoes and gloves while his quills rose up.

"He's gone Dark Super," Rouge realized.

**"Hm? You change without the Medals?"** the Yummy pondered.

The Kaijin sent out a wave of gold exploding dust at the hedgehog. Dark Super Sonic swiped with his right hand and the dust was forced back at the Yummy, causing it to be hit with its own attack. It flew right at the dark powered hedgehog, only for Dark Super Sonic to catch his face in one hand. A black energy erupted around his free fist. With a single punch, the Yummy was sent through a building.

"Eiji, you…" Ankh began before Dark Super Sonic turned to them and roared.

"Shit! He's gone berserk!" Shadow exclaimed as Dark Super Sonic rushed at them by flying, creating a sonic boom in the process.

* * *

><p>-Howdy!- Cubot waved as he entered Tail's temporary workplace, dragging Eggman into it.<p>

"Eggman! What happened to him?" Tails asked.

-Darn Yummy varmint done got him!- Cubot replied –Sure did surprise us, he did!-

"And Orbot?"

-He's studying it most likely- Cubot shrugged before looking over at a high railing to see Uva –Ah! That there's a Greeed Varmint!-

"Huh? Greeed?" Tails pondered before he saw the man from before transform and jump down, heading to Cubot.

**"Those who get in the way must be eliminated!"**

Cubot pushed Tails into one of the pools and flew off. Uva charged after him. He leaped once they got outside…only for Bark's fist to get him in the gut and send him into a wall.

**"You again?-!"** Uva demanded as Bark tossed him the boxing gloves, **"Heh-heh. Round 3. And this time there's no water near us to send me into."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Rraaagh!-!-!"<strong> Dark Super Sonic roared as he slammed a fist into Shadow before ramming his knee into the hedgehog's face.

"Oi! What the hell is going on with him?-!" Ankh demanded as Rouge tried to get the two awake.

"It's Negative Chaos Energy," Rouge explained, "That dark aura you see at times when he gets angry means he gets close to snapping."

"Then why did he snap now?" Ankh demanded before Rouge looked at Roll.

"…I see it now," Rouge realized, "Ankh, look at Roll."

"Hm?"

"The way she looks…it's how Amy looked the moment she died," Rouge frowned sadly.

"Amy?" Ankh repeated as Omega threw Dark Super Sonic at a wall, only for the hedgehog to spin in the air and land on his legs.

"Ugh…" Gotou groaned.

"Gotou-chan? Hey, are you feeling okay?-!"

"I don't need your concern!" Gotou snapped before seeing Dark Super Sonic, "What?"

"That's Eiji when he snaps," Rouge noted before slapping Gotou's face, "I'm blaming you for him snapping."

"What?-!" Gotou demanded before a sphere of black energy before to form in Dark Super Sonic's raised hands.

**"Obliterate. _Obliterate_!"** Dark Super Sonic roared.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Eiji: I'm fine with Gotou-san being OOO.**

**Uncle Chuck: This is the birth of a new Gotou-kun!**

**Eiji: She meant the whole world to me, so I'll make sure to live…to make sure Echo lives as well. Just to keep her spirit alive.**

**Roll: Let's take out the Silver Combo!**

**Medal 12: Eel, Heart, Gravity Combo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wave: I'm Wave the Swallow, everyone.<strong>

**Jet: And I'm Jet. Welcome to…**

**Both: Rider…Fashion…Check!**

**Jet: …Why am I here again?**

**Wave: Roll's out cold and Rouge is with her at the moment, watching Sonic go berserk as Dark Super Sonic.**

**Jet: Oh…Fine. So let's introduce a Combo! Hey, Kamen Rider, get out here, dang it!**

**-KUWAGATA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA! GATA-GATA-GATAKIRIBA! GA-TA-KI-RI-BA!-**

**Wave: Today we have the Strongest Combo, AKA GataKiriBa. This Combo is based upon Uva, the Insect Greeed.**

**Jet: The Head Part is the Kuwagata Head, which dispenses green lightning. Funny, looks like he's got a beetle on his face.**

**Wave: True. His Arm Parts this time are the Kamakiri Arms, which produce the Kamakiri Swords, capable of slicing through solid concrete twenty inches thick. His Leg Parts are the Batta Legs, capable of making him jump higher than ever before. All the way up to 200 meters.**

**Jet: The coolest thing about this Combo is that it can multiply infinite times, the ability labeled as the Branch Shade! The only tricky thing is getting them all back into a single OOO. He can't change back if he doesn't have them all together.**

**Wave: The Scanning Charge for GataKiriBa is GataKiriBa Kick! With it, he splits into several OOO and they all jump into the air and deliver a powerful kick on him.**

**Jet: That's all for today. Next time, we'll go over another Combo.**

**Wave: *waves with Jet* See ya!**


	12. Eel, Heart, Gravity Combo

**Count the Medals.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 4: Listen Carefully! 26 Top Secrets!-! ~For Aquarius A Type~**

***HQ***

**Sieg: *enters with a regal manner to it* Korin! My name is Sieg. For Aquarius A Types, they are Kamen Rider V3.**

**V3: *poses***

**Sieg: People will flock to you since you're cool and confident, but...If you are narcissistic or mock them, they will develop animosity. Be careful.**

***Roof***

**Announcer: The First National Kamen Rider opinion piece. The next speaker is Kamen Rider V3.**

**Shocker Grunts: *applaud***

**Roll, Cream, and Cheese: *applaud in the audience of Shocker Grunts***

**V3: *takes the stand and poses* V3!**

**Grunts: Eeee~!**

**Girls and Cheese: *applaud***

**V3: Congratulations for Kamen Rider's 40th anniversary movie. 'Let's Go Kamen Riders!' is now out on DVD and Blu-Ray in Japan!**

**Grunts, Girls, and Cheese: *cheers***

**V3: There are a lot of secrets in this movie. I, V3, also have 26 secrets.**

**Roll: S-Sugoi...**

**Cream: That's amazing, Mr. V3.**

**Grunts and Cheese: *shout in in cheers***

**V3: By the way, these 26 secrets...*pulls out a chart*...Actually weren't all presented on TV.**

**Roll and Cheese: Oh my...**

**V3: I was supposed to show them all, but I suppose it got frustrating halfway through. Anyway, the problem is with the secrets themselves. For example, Secret #25: Red Bone Ring. "Turns into a red tire-like thing and rushes at the enemy." How can a hero do that?**

**Shocker Grunts: Eeeee! Eeee!**

**V3: Boss! That's not all I have to say! They say V3 has four Deadly Weaknesses. But in the end, there's only the Reverse Typhoon! Boss! *OOO, Ichigo, and Den-O Sword Form run onto stage***

**Sword Form: Stop you punk!**

**OOO: Oi! V3-san.**

**V3: *gets the chart taken away by Ichigo* You're distracting me! Let go!**

**Ichigo: You're causing trouble, V3-san.**

**V3: I'm not done yet! Bastard!**

**OOO: *pauses and takes the stand* Hi, Neechan, Roll-chan. *goes back to helping the others***

**Cream: Bye, Mr. Eiji.**

**Roll: Bye, OOO-kun.**

**Shocker Grunts: *all watch with curiosity***

***HQ***

**Sieg: People are more appealing if they have a few secrets. In the next corner, we'll find your Fated Rider. V3's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is Drake. But his Devil Rider is Kaixa. If you're a girl, your lover is OOO SaGouZo Combo. For marriage, I recommend Ryuki. Now then, go forth and seek your Fated Rider!**

**Kivat: How about the other Riders? Check out your friends and family!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider OOO! The three things that happened last time:<strong>

**One: A Yummy is born from Miles 'Tails' Power's desire to improve the Medal System.**

**Two: Doctor Maki tempts Gotou by saying he is worthy of protecting the world.**

**And three: Eiji transforms into Dark Super Sonic and goes berserk!**

* * *

><p><strong> "Obliterate. <em>Obliterate!<em>" **Dark Super Sonic roared.

"Omega, fire!" Shadow shouted.

-Affirmative-

A dart shot out and hit Dark Super Sonic on the neck. The Dark Hedgehog grunted, dissipating his attack. He collapsed within seconds, leaving only Eiji with just gloves, shoes, and socks on. A soft, barely noticeable snore came out from the blue hedgehog.

"…The hell was that?" Ankh growled.

* * *

><p><strong>"Not again!-!-!"<strong> Uva screamed as he flew into the river…halfway across the city from where the Kougami Research Lab was.

Bark leaned against the building and fell on his rear. He grabbed his left arm, the limb bent backwards at the elbow to expose the bones in it. This was something that would make him stay in the hospital for a bit. The polar bear barely heard sirens as he let the world go black for him. He hated Odin so much right now.

* * *

><p>"I didn't need your help!" Gotou scowled before flinching at Rouge applying another round of alcohol to his wounds.<p>

"Seems like you did," Rouge smirked.

-Scans detect only external injuries- Omega reported to Roll.

"Arigatou," Roll nodded, "My head still hurts, though…"

"He's up," Shadow informed as he helped Eiji, wearing a spare set of his clothes Satonaka had delivered a week ago, to a seat from where he was sleeping at in 'Ankh's' room.

"Arigatou, Shadow. …Gomen."

"Shut it with the sorry!" Shadow snapped before turning to Gotou, "What is with you, Gotou? You shouldn't fight OOO's battles."

"He's not the one protecting the world. That's me!" Gotou scowled.

"Heh! How are you protecting it?" Ankh sneered.

"If I had…OOO's power…"

"I'm fine with Gotou-san being OOO," Eiji admitted

"Nani?-!" Roll gawked.

"I'm just doing what I can right now. …I've got it! Let's do it together!"

"You…Are you mocking me?-!" Gotou demanded.

"Baka!" Ankh agreed.

"…Seems like you guys agree for the first time," Eiji chuckled.

The two looked at each other slowly. Ankh seethed before whapping Eiji on the head.

"This guy…Unless the seal is undone, only you can become OOO!"

"Eh? Really?-!" Eiji gasped before Cubot, screaming, flew in.

-Problem! Problem! Huge problem!- Cubot screamed.

"Cubot?" Roll pondered.

"Oi! Enough!" Ankh snapped before he shot off Daisuke and grabbed Cubot, **"What is going on with you?"**

-It's the little feller! He's in big trouble with a green Yummy Rustler! And the yellow stronger feller done got put in the hospital!-

"Huh?-!" Eiji gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a coin showing scene of the chapter before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vendor***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Gotou looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Satonaka looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Bark sitting on a couch with Bean as Echo giggled in the polar bear's lap at Bean's antics of annoying Ankh***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! Currently, how many Medals can OOO use? Seventeen.<strong>

**Medal 12: Eel, Heart, Gravity Combo**

* * *

><p>"The bug Kaijin was here with Tails?" Eiji asked as he, led by Team Dark, went towards the current Lab Tails was using.<p>

-That's right!- Cubot nodded.

"Tails!" Eiji called as they went in, revealing Tails as he was trying to dry off his clothes, a set of towels covering him, "…Oops. Sorry."

"Cubot pushed me into the pool to the left of the railings," Tails explained as Roll and Rouge turned around with Roll giving a soft blush.

"Tails, did that Greeed come here?" Shadow asked.

"Greeed? You mean the green monster that was in here, right?" Tails blinked.

"That's the one!" Eiji exclaimed.

"I didn't see where he went because of _someone_ making me take a swim in my clothes!" Tails replied as he glared at Cubot before turning to Eiji," But I know that you'll do great beating him, OOO."

"Eh?"

"Eggman told you that Sonic was OOO?" Shadow asked.

"Yep. Oh! I've also been working on the Candroids," Tails noted before holding up a lime-green Candroid.

He popped the tab and it opened up. It was a Kamakiri Candroid. It squeaked before jumping over to a pencil on the desk and slicing it to bits.

"I'm trying to get it so that it can grow to the size of a human to help fight off the Yummy," Tails explained before seeing Ankh, "Oh, you're Ankh, right?"

"You keep away from me!" Ankh snapped as he stayed behind Omega, "He moves, shoot him."

"Omega, don't you dare," Rouge warned.

-Affirmative-

"But why was he here?" Shadow pondered.

"Simple; he was watching his Cell Medals grow," Ankh smirked.

"…What now?" Eiji asked.

"The bastard of Merlin Prower is the Parent of our current Yummy," Ankh snorted.

"What?-!" Tails screamed.

* * *

><p>"Mezool! Mezool! Lookie-lookie!" Gamel called as he ran into their 'home,' "I go tthem back from OOO!"<p>

"My Core Medals…" Mezool smiled as she changed into her Greeed Form and absorbed them, regaining her boots, **"Good job, Gamel-chan."**

** "Heh-heh-heh…"** Gamel sheepishly giggled as he looked away from Mezool.

**"Good boy,"** Mezool smiled as she held up Mr. Neck to him.

**"Oh! Mr. Neck!"**

** "He did a good job protecting me. Arigatou, Gamel-chan,"** Mezool thanked as Uva walked in, soaked and pissed.

**"I hate those fuckin' polar bears!"**

** "Uva, look. Gamel-chan brought me back some of my Core Medals."**

** "…Gamel did? Gamel, that's impressive."**

** "Uva. What were you doing?"** Gamel asked as Mezool and Uva sat down.

**"Probably earning Medals from his Yummy."**

** "That and fighting that damn Polar Bear again."**

** "Sounds like you two are becoming friends,"** Mezool noted.

**"Bah! That won't happen!"**

** "Will you share your Medals with us?"**

** "No. OOO got in the way before I could collect anything."**

** "OOO…I beat him up!"**

** "Then, I'm going too."**

** "No. This current OOO is dangerous. My Yummy told me that he lost nearly all his Cell Medals from just one punch…and he wasn't OOO."**

** "Nani?"** Mezool gasped.

**"The pure rage that the form displayed actually frightened my Yummy. And all he did was hurt that mixed Mobian and OOO saw it. Also, you're not in top condition yet, Mezool. When he unleashed that evolved Combo, you took the brunt of the attack,"** Uva continued before patting Gamel's back, **"Gamel and I will defeat OOO."**

** "…Can I play with the Polar Bear?"**

** "No! The bastard's mine!"**

* * *

><p>"I deeply apologize," Gotou bowed as Uncle Chuck was making yet another cake.<p>

"His actions are becoming a real problem."

"Yes. Subarashi. Trying to defeat a Yummy without my permission…A new Gotou-kun is born! Congratulations!"

"If…If there were a system that allowed one to control the power of the Medals…please let me have it!"

"A birthday present for Gotou-kun…and it's…" Uncle Chuck began before adopting a dark grin, "…a punishment. For now you're under House Arrest. That's all! Team Dark, he will be under your care!"

"At once, sir," Shadow nodded.

Uncle Chuck added icing to the cake, so to speak, by raising his mixer up and getting Gotou in the face with cake batter.

* * *

><p>"How long has he been lying on the couch?" Rouge whispered.<p>

"Three hours now. He just keeps staring at the ceiling," Shadow replied with a frown, "Omega, keep an eye on him. Rouge and I need to talk to Sonic about something.

-Affirmative-

_"I'm just doing what I can right now. I've got it! Let's do it together!"_

"That guy…" Gotou sighed.

"Why are you staying here for your house arrest?" Gotou got up to see Omega was offline with Maki standing beside him, "Poor guy."

"Don't talk to me again!"

"If a system were created to control Medals, even Humans and Mobians could use them. I thought you were interested in that, Gotou-kun."

"Is that system complete?"

"What if it were?"

"Let me use that system."

"If I believe you are worthy. Everything ends. Decisions are made based on results!"

* * *

><p>Bark cursed Odin that day. He was stuck in the hospital…with <em>Bean<em>. Currently, the insane-yet sane-bird was painting his bed pink…and his sheets blue. …Bark really hated Odin that day. He truly, truly did.

* * *

><p>"Tails!" Eiji snapped, taking the fifth pencil away from the fox.<p>

"I can't help it! My body keeps demanding that I make things!" Tails exclaimed, "Did you know I just thought of a belt that works with Cell Medals?"

"Really?" Ankh pondered, making sure to keep the broom near him to whack the fox.

"It's not enough. I need to know more about this," Tails frowned, "More…"

_"Unleash even more of your desire."_

"And here comes more Cell Medals," Ankh smirked.

"And every time we restrain him, you break him out," Roll fumed before bonking Ankh on the head, "You jerk!"

Eiji flinched at that. Eiji unconsciously looked over at Echo, the baby fast asleep with her Candroid friends. Ankh sighed as he saw this before he began to play with a few Cell Medals.

"I'm in the red until that Yummy is defeated," Ankh noted, "But how can it be defeated?"

**_"OOO!"_**_ the Bison Yummy roared as he unleashed his gravity attack._

"That ability…Heh. To do that, we'll need to use Gamel's Core Medals," Ankh noted.

"Ah! You mean the silver ones?"

"Exactly."

"Okay! Let's take out the Silver Medals!"

"Tch. Read the mood, woman," Ankh snorted before secretly handing Tails a pencil when the two weren't looking.

Roll blinked at the Greeed before looking over at Eiji. He was sitting in one of the chairs, running a hand through Echo's quills. Ankh dragged Tails, Shadow, and Rouge out, Shadow breaking Tails's pencil to stop the Yummy from getting more Medals.

"…Echo-chan's Kaa-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Ah! G-Gomen nassai. It's just that…when someone brings it up, you just get mad."

"…Her name was Amy Rose, Rosie the Rascal to others," Eiji began as he took out his photo album, showing Roll the wedding picture.

"She's beautiful," Roll noted.

"Hard to believe she was a month into being pregnant that day," Eiji chuckled.

"Eh!-? Y-You mean that Echo-chan was there in Amy-sama?" Roll gasped.

"Hai. Never did find out until the second month," Eiji replied before shuddering, "Nearly killed me with the Piko-Piko Hammer just because I asked if she was fine…"

"Oh my…"

"I don't blame her. I blame the violent mood swings she had."

"…What happened to her?"

Eiji held back a sob. He looked down at Echo, watching his daughter sleep.

"It was a month after I lost my speed. She…She had a problem during the birth when she went into labor. She was coughing up blood. The doctors tried everything they could, but…" Eiji sniffled, shaking a bit, "…We lost her."

"Eiji-kun…" Roll whispered as Eiji got up.

"She meant the whole world to me, so I'll make sure to live…to make sure Echo lives as well. Just to keep her spirit alive."

* * *

><p><strong>"There are a lot of Scientists here. Perfect,"<strong> the Yummy chuckled to himself from inside the lab before jumping down and scaring the scientists, **"Give it to me! Give me what makes you shine!"**

* * *

><p>"It's getting even more," Ankh, outside the apartment, noted before Tails started to write even quicker with more details.<p>

"A-Amazing…" Rouge gasped, "It's as if he has the entire Kougami Research Lab Staff in his head now."

"…Sonic!" Shadow barked, startling Eiji and Roll inside the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>"Yes! More knowledge! More!"<strong> the Yummy roared before he was suddenly outside with Eiji standing before him, **"OOO!"**

"Henshin."

**-TAKA! KUJAKU! CHEETAH!-**

OOO and the Yummy charged at each other. OOO let out a barrage of kicks on the Yummy as Team Dark, minus Omega, Roll, and Tails were hidden nearby.

"Is that a Yummy?" Tails gasped.

"That's the Kaijin that was born from your desire, Tails-kun."

"From my desire?" Tails gulped, dropping his work, the designs completed, while OOO was sent backwards by the Yummy, "So…because of my desire to get more knowledge…"

OOO's Kujaku Arms produced the TaJaSpinner. It slammed it into the Kaijin's gut, igniting his stomach, before the Kaijin was kicked in the chin numerous times. The Kaijin blew a gold dust at OOO that exploded on impact.

"Eiji-kun!" Roll gasped before Omega slammed his fist into the Kaijin.

"Omega?" Rouge pondered before seeing Gotou beside the machine, "Hey! You're supposed to be under house arrest!"

"Gotou-san, what's important…is what one did, I think," OOO noted as he got up.

_'What one did?'_ Gotou thought.

With that, OOO rushed back to fight the Yummy. He kicked the Kajin in the head, knocking it over.

"No…I haven't done a thing."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Roll pondered as she looked at Tails.

"These plans that I've been writing down…they're not mine. They're the work of all the others," Tails frowned, "The Yummy over there has just been taking the knowledge all the scientists have and gave it to me."

_'I do this to protect the world. No…but I haven't done a thing yet,'_ Gotou thought, _'I'm just someone who wants to protect the world.'_ "By doing what I can right now…eventually that should lead to protecting the world. Omega, Bazooka!"

-Affirmative!- Omega declared before releasing two missiles at the Yummy, who flew to dodge them.

"OOO new Candroids!" Gotou shouted as he tossed the three new Candroids to the Kamen Rider.

The Candroids activated and opened up to become Eel Candroids. OOO caught them and screamed. He dropped them and moved away.

"I can't stand snakes, Gotou-san!" OOO shouted.

"Baka! Those are unagi!" Gotou snapped.

"…Eels?" Roll blinked.

"Eh? Unagi?-! Really?-!" OOO gasped as he got up…only to get hit by the Yummy.

"Eiji-kun!" Roll gasped.

"I'm taking your word for it," OOO informed.

He quickly grabbed all three and threw them at the Yummy. He cried out in pain as they chained his wings and took him down to the ground, electricity coursing through his Cell Medal-made body.

"They're pretty useful," Rouge noted, "Cute, too."

* * *

><p>"Well, Gotou-kun is helping OOO," Maki noted from his lab, a Bata Candroid showing him the battle on his computer, "Humans and Mobians behave in various ways. That's why you can't stop watching."<p>

"It's true, they are interesting," Kazari admitted.

"The Greeed want to observe humans for the same reason that I want to observe the Greeed, don't they?"

"Well, probably."

"Although I do not wish to be observed."

"Same for the Greeed."

* * *

><p>OOO jumped back as Uva appeared from landing from a jump. He proceeded to rip off the Unagi Candroids from his Yummy. Uva roared as he charged at OOO, determined to kill him. OOO screamed as he was sent back by each strike Uva got him with. Omega was about to fire when Gamel threw him and Gotou at a wall.<p>

"Gotou-san! Omega! Are you okay?-!" OOO asked as he ran over to the two.

**"OOO…must defeat!"** Gamel roared before Ankh's arm pushed the two away, letting Gamel trip on a piece of wood and land on his face in a pile of trash cans.

** "Don't forget where you are, Eiji!"**

"Ankh!"

** "Oi! Eiji, use the Silver Combo!"** Ankh ordered as he held up the three needed, **"Hurry up! …And don't even think about using a Chaos Emerald with it!"**

** "I…won before! I am…stronger!"** Gamel roared as he got up, **"I…will defeat OOO!"**

** "It doesn't matter which one of us does it!"** Uva barked before sending lightning at OOO.

"Eiji-kun!" Roll screamed as OOO and Ankh were covered by an explosion before it was shot away as the three energy Medals appeared around OOO.

**-SAI! GORILLA! ZOU! SAGOUZO. SA-GOU-ZO!-**

**CUE: THEME OF SAGOUZO – SUN GOES UP**

OOO spread his arms out and let out a roar. The three Kaijin charged at him as he began to bang on his OOO-Lung. As he roared and banged his torso, shockwaves began to go out at the three.

-Seismic activity detected- Omega informed as Shadow helped him up.

The ground below the three Kaijin exploded and made them all float up into the air with the debris. The trio landed and Uva lost another Core Medal.

**"Looks like we earned this,"** Ankh chuckled as he caught it.

**"Enough,"** Gamel groaned as Uva got off him.

**"I'm going to remember this!"**

** "Wait!"** Gamel shouted as he followed after the retreating Uva.

**-SCANNING CHARGE-**

OOO leapt 55 meters into the air, his feet pressed together with his arms stretched out. A purple glow appeared on the bottoms of his feet and sent out rippling shockwaves into the ground. The ground repaired itself before the Yummy was brought into it up to his elbows. It began to struggle as it was dragged towards OOO. OOO reeled his fists and head back as a silver energy rhino-gorilla-elephant fusion manifested behind him. He unleashed a powerful headbutt with two strong punches. The ground repaired itself instantly as OOO changed back, the Yummy's remains scattering about, much to the joy of Ankh at how many there were.

"Not only can this container endure RaToraTa and GataKiriBa, but he can also endure SaGouZo," Ankh noted, "You really are gifted at collecting Medals."

Gotou walked up to Eiji. The hedgehog turned to the human and saw Gotou hold his arm out to Eiji. Eiji took the hand and shook it.

"I don't hate you, Gotou-san. It's just a feeling I have," Eiji smiled before Rouge grabbed the human's ear.

"You little sneak! You're going back to our apartment this instant!" Rouge snapped, "Omega, no oil for you tonight!"

-No fair-

* * *

><p>"The victims of the Yummy are all back to normal, so stop worrying," Eiji noted.<p>

"I know that. But still…It was my fault that this happened. I wouldn't even begin to know how to apologize if any of them couldn't do what they wanted to anymore."

"Mai pen rai!" Eiji replied, making Tails chuckle.

"Thanks. Right now, all I can do is take it step by step. For now, I'm going to take a nice bath and think of how I can say I'm sorry," Tails replied.

"I still can't believe you got the apartment across from ours," Roll noted.

"Ours? Sonic, you never told me you got back into the dating game," Tails noted.

"What!-?/Nani?-!" the two exclaimed with heavy blushed.

"Then again, I can't help but think Roll here would be a good mother. I mean, she's already got Echo attached to her!" Tails grinned.

"Get back here!" Eiji barked as Tails ran across the hall and closed his door, laughing to himself, "Ah! Gomen nassai, Roll-chan. He was just teasing. Ah! I forgot to give him his Welcome Gift!"

"What now?" Roll blinked.

"It's tomorrow's underwear," Eiji replied as he held it up, causing the two to start laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Eiji No way! H-How is this possible!-?**

**Kazari: If I work with you, I'm sure we'll find the missing Core Medals.**

**Mezool: A Greeed stuck in the past has no future.**

**Ankh: I'm fed up with everything!**

**Medal 13: Siamese Cat, Stress, Broken Blade.**

* * *

><p><strong>Roll: Konnichiwa! Boku wa Roll!<strong>

**Rouge: I'm your sexiest co-host, Rouge. Still single, boys.**

**Wave: *rolls eyes* And I'm Wave. Welcome to another installment of…**

**All three: Rider…Fashion…Check.**

**Roll: Today we're going to review…**

**-SAI! GORILLA! ZOU! SAGOUZO. SA-GOU-ZO!-**

**Roll: SaGouZo Combo!**

**Wave: OOO in this Combo has a punching power of eight tons and a kick worth 10.5 tons! Talk about strength!**

**Rouge: SaGouZo Combo , also known as the "Gravity Combo"-or Jūryoku Konbo-is a pure grey and silver form with all three of Gamel's Core Medal: Sai, Gorilla, & Zou Medal. In this Combo, OOO gains superhuman strength and gravity manipulation as well the ability to perform strong headbutts through the Sai Head. The horn is sharper and longer than normal.**

**Roll: He's able to perform the Bagoon Pressure attack, where the Gori Bagoon gauntlets are launched from his arms and create powerful shockwaves by banging his chest through the Gorilla Arms.**

**Wave: He can even cause minor earthquakes with the Zou Legs including a powerful drop attack called the Zuo Stomp.**

**Roll: This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is SaGouZo Impact, where the Gravity Combo jumps in the air and does a powerful stomp which trapping a Yummy in the ground then the ground moves toward OOO where he delivers a powerful double handed punch and headbutt at the same time. The damaged ground reforms after the scanning charge.**

**Wave: That's a curse to men and women who work for repair groups.**

**Rouge: So true. He'll be getting hate mail for this Combo, that's for sure.**

**Roll: That's all the time for now, minna! Next time, it'll be another Combo on…**

**All three: Rider…Fashion…Check!**

**Rouge: *winks flirtiously as the girls waves* See ya soon~.**


	13. Siamese Cat, Stress, Broken Sword

**Count the Medals.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 13: Grab It! Switch to a Smart Brand?-!-! ~For Scorpio A Type~**

**Kivat: *flies in* Yo! I'm Kivat! For those of you who are Scorpio A Type…Your Rider is Kamen Rider Faiz! You're blunt and hard to get along with...*mutters 'much like the actual Nekojita...'*...but you're actually passionate and care about your friends. Let me tell you what your lucky item is.**

***Combat Arena***

**Faiz: *standing around Shocker Grunts***

**=BURST MODE=**

**Shocker Grunts: *both charge and begin to fight him***

**Kivat Narration: Faiz has photon blood that flows throughout his body. It allows him to display great power. Faiz's Lucky Item is the Faiz Phone, a Cell Phone.**

**Shocker Grunts: *All three salute* Eeee!**

***Shocker Grunt Home***

***Child SG is happily playing with his toys while Papa SG is reading the Sports Section. Mama SG comes in after opening the sliding door. Child SG is too busy playing with his Shocker Grunt Doll to notice Mama SG has a present. She talks excitedly with her husband and giggles***

**Papa SG: *taps his hand on the table, getting Child SG's attention***

**Mama SG and Papa SG: *holds out the present***

**Child SG: *cheers in delight while dancing around with his present. He opens it up and cheers at getting a Cell Phone. Starts to play with it before seeing Ankh on the I-Phone. Gets close to see what Ankh was doing***

**Ankh: *glares at Child SG* Eee...**

**Child SG: *moves away in fear. Goes back to playing with his own, but peeks occasionally at Ankh's***

***Castle Doran***

**Kivat: Cell Phones are constantly changing. It might be good to stay open to new models. In the next corner, we'll find your Fated Rider. Faiz's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is W HeatJoker. But his Devil Rider is TheBee Masked Form. If you're a girl, your lover is Todoroki. For marriage, I recommend Accel. Now, Find Your Fated Rider!**

**Momotaros: I wonder about the other Riders. Who will appear?**

* * *

><p><strong>So far on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**800 years ago, Medal Kaijin Greeed are created from pure Desire. Each of them are supposed to have nine Core Medals. Will it be the Greeed or OOO who obtain them all? Or will it be the power of Desire? Just what lies ahead?**

* * *

><p>Bark had been let out with Bean a month after his run-in with Uva. He was able to get Bean a job at Cous Coussier as an aide to Ankh. Cous Coussier was busy that day. The theme for Cous Coussier was the old Wild West and Chiyoko had just got herself a hog-tied Ankh-Cow.<p>

"My revenge will be swift and silent…" Ankh swore as Bark and Bean, dressed up as Bartenders, dragged him out.

"This here's today's special, y'all; the disc-throw lunch," Eiji, dressed up as a Sheriff, spoke as he handed four filled plates to the family of four.

Roll and Wave were just blushing. They were both dressed up as barmaids and the outfits hugged them in the best places they had, earning them a few cat calls every now and then by some of the single men that came now and then. Jet, dressed up as the deputy, was trying to avoid glancing at Wave's hips while Storm, dressed as an outlaw by choice, had been slapped by both blushing women for staring at them for five seconds with a hint of drool.

"By the way, Ankh-chan. Why not try dressing up like Eiji-kun, Storm-kun, Bark-kun, or Jet-kun?" Chiyoko asked as Ankh stomped back in and began to eat the meal Roll made for his host to eat before she pulled out a toy pistol and 'fired' it at the ceiling, "It's fun! I've got it! Maybe next time we'll use Ankh-chan's home country as the theme! Jet-kun said you were from out of the country, but which one?"

"What if I told you it was a cesspool of greed?-!" Ankh sneered while, nearby, Eiji had tripped and landed on Roll, ending up with the two in an embarrassing position on the floor, earning laughs from Jet until Wave hogtied him.

"That's right," Chiyoko gasped, tearing up a bit, "This is why Ankh-chan is such a poor adult."

"…" Jet began to laugh again until Wave shoved his hat into his beak.

"I'm sorry for making you remember something unpleasant."

"…" the two blushing workers stared at Ankh as he started to shake, his scowl growing with his eyes twitching.

"Yosh! From now on, this will be your home! Here!"

_'This onna completely believes my damn species' made-up story.'_

"That's amazing. Ankh isn't even saying anything," Wave noted.

"He doesn't want to ruin his ability to stay near me to get those Yummy or to ruin his chances on getting the Medal Holder," Eiji replied.

"Looks like he's at his wits end," Roll giggled before gasping as they saw Chiyoko creep up and put a cowboy hat on the guy.

"Chotto matte!" Eiji yelped as Ankh got up, his arm transforming once more.

"That's great! It looks good on you! You look great Ankh-chan!" Chiyoko declared as she went off, laughing.

"…" Ankh's borrowed body twitched.

"…While you go outside to start roaring, mind throwing Jet out?" Wave asked as Ankh dragged out the green hawk.

"Mphm!" Jet screamed behind his gagged beak.

* * *

><p>Gotou revved up his Ride-Vendor. Nearby, Rouge wearing a pair of tight purple short-shorts and a white shirt that was tied to show her naval held up a flag. Shadow, Omega, Tails, Eggman, Rotor, Cubot, and Orbot sat nearby. Eggman offered Rotor some popcorn and the walrus took a handful.<p>

"Go!" Rouge shouted as she waved the flag.

With that, Gotou sped off in the outskirts of the city. He drove alongside a series of red and blue targets. Gotou whipped out his gun and open fired. He stopped once he got the last of them. The smoke from the explosions his special bullets gave off slowly dissipated to reveal the damage. The trio of scientists quickly began to study the data with the use of Omega.

"Gotou-san," Satonaka greeted as she stepped out of a silver convertible, wearing a slim, fitting white tee that revealed a bit of her cleavage, a pair of jeans accenting her hips, and a brown jacket with baseball hat.

"Satonaka?" Gotou pondered as Shadow kept staring at the cat.

"…Oh…Someone's got a crush," Rouge noted.

"Please. I don't have time for those," Shadow snorted.

"Hiya, Sis!" Tails waved before resuming his work.

"Konnichiwa, Niichan," Satonaka nodded.

"Why are you here?" Gotou asked.

"My vacation starts this afternoon. Same with Shadow's vacation. The president has these orders for him," Satonaka informed as Shadow took the note.

"…" Shadow sped-read it before blinking.

"'Dear Shadow, I want you to stay with my niece for the vacation. If I hear you were a bad guard…Happy Birthday! …To your pay deduction and demotion to janitor duties for one month. Signed, Uncle Chuck. PS: Happy Birthday! …To your fist vacation with my business,'" Rouge read before giving Shadow a sly smirk, "I hope you can satisfy her, Shadow."

"…I hate you all…" Shadow muttered.

"For the next week, please take care of the president," Satonaka ordered Gotou.

"Why me?-!" Gotou asked, "Why not the robots?-!"

"Because the President said…'Gotou-kun has been doing great work lately. He'd be perfect!'" Satonaka informed, imitating her eccentric Uncle.

"And what did he say about Shadow?" Rouge gave a sly smile.

"'Shadow-kun has all the qualities that are needed. He will be perfect for this job!'"

"That's wrong! Even if it's work…What I really want to do is…"

"Protect the world," everyone finished for one of the only two humans there.

"It's all the same, as long as you get paid. Well, it's the president's orders," Satonaka smirked before grabbing Shadow's arm and dragged him to the car, pausing to give Tails and hug and kiss on the cheek, "Later."

"S-Sis…" Tails blushed, _'She always does that…'_

"You better come back with a happy woman, Shadow!" Rouge waved, earning the bird from the hedgehog as Satonaka drove off, Shadow in the passenger's seat.

* * *

><p>Musashikawa General Hospital was one of the best hospitals. Everything there was funded by the Kougami Foundation with all their medical supplies and equipment set up to date. It was then that a Mobian lynx was preparing herself for surgery.<p>

"Tamura-sensei…ummm…" a nurse nearby gulped, "Tamura-sensei!"

"What are you doing?-!" the Mobian demanded another doctor.

"I thought I told you that I was doing today's surgery," the male doctor, a Mobian rattlesnake, informed.

"It's my patient. I'm doing the operation!"

"You've been popular lately. Don't they call you the Brilliant Surgeon?-!" the snake hissed in a chuckle, "But these are the Director's Orders, so that's it."

"That's it," a male nurse repeated as he followed the snake into surgery with the nurses, leaving Tamura alone.

"What the hell? I haven't held a scalpel in over a month! Over a month!" Tamura snarled as she stomped out, striking a door beside her while being unaware to a grinning Kazari.

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a coin showing scene of the chapter before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vendor***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Gotou looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Satonaka looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Bark sitting on a couch with Bean as Echo giggled in the polar bear's lap at Bean's antics of annoying Ankh***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! Currently, how many Medals can OOO use? Twenty-Three<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Medal 13: Siamese Cat, Stress, Broken Sword<strong>

* * *

><p>"Damn it! I'm being mocked by a human!" Ankh roared as he slammed a fist on the wall, Roll having Echo's ears covered as the baby was playing Patty Cake with Octo.<p>

"She's not mocking you…Well, you did a good job enduring it. You sure have matured…" Eiji began before Ankh hit him in the face with the Chaos Tora Candroid (Roll nicknaming it 'CC-chan.'

"Who are you calling mature?-!" Ankh demanded, "To survive in this age, I just need a roosting site and a bit of cash! I need this place to use my equipment! As well as keep this body alive! That onna pisses me off! And your baby girl and her too! For mere Mobians, why does the baby have the worst bowel problems while the mixed is so strong?-!"

"Ankh…" Roll began to growl.

"It's bizarre!"

"Uh oh…" Eiji gulped as he scooted away, picking up Echo as she continued to play with the floating Tako Candroid while the other robotic animals began to follow after them into the other room, afraid for their lives.

"That's not all…My Core Medals situation is also bizarre! We've collected over Twenty-Three of them so far, but why isn't even _one_ of them my Core?-!" Ankh complained as Roll picked up the Piko-Piko Hammer Charm with a sinister glint in her eyes, "Where are the other seven?-! Who has them?-!"

All further complaints were invalid. The reason for this was simple; Roll pulled Ankh off Daisuke's body, and the charm transformed into a large yellow and red mallet. Eiji winched with the Candroids as they heard Ankh's screams of agony for two minutes. Taka and Zapper had Echo's ears covered the entire two minutes. When they came out, Roll was in the kitchen making dinner while Ankh was bandaged up on Daisuke.

"So Greeed also feel stress?" Eiji blinked, making Ankh give him the dirtiest glare possible.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Tamura-sensei, I really hope you will be able to perform my Mother's surgery," a young Mobian rabbit around 14 pleaded.<p>

"Chao-chao-chao…" a white and blue, floating creature with pink angel wings and a blue floating orb above its head whimpered in the rabbit's arms.

"Mother heard about your reputation, which is why she asked to be transferred here."

"I would like to, but…" the young woman sighed before she flinched at seeing the girl's eyes tear up, "I'll…see what I can do. …Cream, was it?"

"Yes," the rabbit nodded.

* * *

><p>"What's the meaning of this?-!" Tamura demanded as she entered a Mobian black bear's office where the Mobian Rattlesnake was finishing his bow, "Why won't you let me perform surgery on my own patients, Director?-!"<p>

"It's not 'my patients.' These are the hospital's patients," the bear informed.

"There are patients who came to this hospital because of my name! Like that young girl's mother…" Tamura whispered the last part before glaring at the snake, "I also know the other doctors are having some petty thoughts. I don't know what they said, but you can't take it to be true!"

"We pick the most qualified person for the surgeries. If you don't like that, from now on you'll lose more than surgeries…" the Director informed as he got up to look down on the lynx, "…You also won't be in charge of patients. Now go."

* * *

><p>"Tamura-sensei has been removed from performing surgery again."<p>

"'The nail that sticks out gets hammered in.'"

"I feel sorry for her, since she likes doing surgeries."

"I don't know if I'd say 'likes doing it' though."

"But she said that."

Unaware to the nurses, Tamura had been listening. She hadn't been able to tell Cream the news. She had to tell her to just wait and see. Later, Tamura kicked over a trash can.

"That's unforgivable! I won't give up my scalpel! Especially when the life of a mother is on the line this time!" Tamura hissed, "No matter what!"

"Just unleash that Desire," Kazari grinned as he walked by, infecting the Mobian with a Cell Medal.

Later that night, Tamura was prepped for some late-night surgery. She entered the room of her current patient after finishing ten others before her. It was the mother of young Cream. She had a problem with her appendix and a mild problem involving stones in her kidney. Further examinations in the previous hospital also revealed cancer in the right lung and on the bottom of her left foot. Worse enough was that she had HBD that hadn't shown itself in over two decades. She gently placed the Mobian Rabbit and took her to the operating room, unaware of the Yummy bandages covering her chest and arms.

* * *

><p>"A Yummy!" Ankh gasped as he opened his room's door, "Eiji, koi!"<p>

"Huh?" Eiji snorted before falling off the couch.

"Is the floor attacking again?" Bean groaned as he and Bark, sharing the couch with Eiji since it was a fold-out, were jostled awake partially.

"Ano…Iie. The floor's being quiet tonight. Go back to sleep, Bean-san," Eiji explained before chasing after Ankh, "Ankh, matte!"

* * *

><p>"Did you set up a Yummy, Kazari-kun?" Maki asked as he took care of his doll while Kazari walked in.<p>

"Cell Medals are needed, after all," Kazari noted as he looked at the designs of the Medajalibur on a nearby wall, "It's already grown quite a bit."

"It might defeat OOO."

"The Medals that OOO collects are given to Kougami. In the end, they come to you and that fat one's team of three, right?" Kazari asked as he took a Cell Medal, "And as promised, they'll be mine. There are no disadvantages here."

"I'll have you not forget your promise to me. President Charles talks about a vessel for storing the Medals. Should it be OOO, or…the Greeed…or…" Maki noted as he looked at the designs he stole from Tails along with a new belt, "For that reason…I'm letting you observe me."

"I know that. I'm interested too," Kazari grinned as he looked at the belt, "I wonder if it really can gather together all the Medals? Also…if I partner with you, I'm sure the missing Core Medals can be found."

"That is what I wish," Maki replied, unaware of a little Cheetah-themed Candroid hiding nearby, giving a live feed to Eggman, Rotor, and Tails.

"Darn it. Just who is he talking to?" Rotor frowned.

"My Driver!" Tails gasped, "That son of a bitch stole my designs!"

"Easy now, Tails," Eggman informed, "Cubot, Orbot. I have a little job for you two. Rotor, call up those two."

* * *

><p>"Dang it, Ankh! Where is the Yummy?-!" Eiji demanded as he followed the Greeed before two White Yummy fell off a building, cutting off their path.<p>

"Nani?-! I didn't detect these guys earlier," Ankh scowled as two more surrounded them, "These guys are ranked even lower than the Yummy. They're called Trash Yummy. I don't know why they appeared, but finish them off quickly."

"Trash Yummys, eh? They do look pretty weak. Good thing I talked with Roll-chan into letting me keep my favorite Combo," Eiji noted, "Henshin!"

**-LION! TORA! CHEETAH! RATA-RATA~! RA-TO-RA~TA~!-**

OOO blurred as he slashed one Trash Yummy before kicking another in the face. Both stumbled back before getting up once more. Nearby, Ankh scowled before kicking a Trash Yummy in the face and then stabbing the other with his arm. OOO son got all four surrounding him.

"No way! What is going on?-!" OOO complained.

"Change the Medals!" Ankh ordered, _'Good thing I swiped this one.'_

"Eh?-! Ankh!" OOO complained.

**-KUWAGATA! TORA! CHEETAH!-**

"Try using the horns on your head! They're perfect for cleaning up these small-fries!"

"Got it!" OOO replied before firing green lightning at the Trash Yummys, turning them into broken Cell Medals before he screamed in pain, forcing his Henshin to cancel and reveal he now had a Quill-Afro, "Ankh! You knew this was going to happen, didn't you, Ankh?-!"

"Say cheese," Ankh smirked as he took a picture.

"This is not okay!" Eiji complained as Ankh picked up a broken Cell Medal.

"I don't know who did this…but it's someone low enough to use this garbage. Ikuzo! The real Yummy is this way!" Ankh ordered as he tossed the broken Medals into the river beside them.

"…If those spawn Mezool's Yummys from the fish, I'm extending you changing Echo-chan's diapers," Eiji frowned as he ran after Ankh, fixing his quills.

Unaware to them, Uva stood nearby with a frown.

* * *

><p><strong>"Here you go, Gamel-chan. Open up,"<strong> Mezool spoke.

"Uh-uh…" Gamel coughed.

**"But you have to take this,"** Mezool pouted, **"You have a cold and this will help you."**

"Icky…" Gamel whined as Uva walked in.

**"Uva…Can you help me help him take his medicine?"** Mezool asked.

"…"

Uva struck Gamel in the nuts. The child yelped and Uva shoved the small cup filled with medicine down his throat. Gamel gagged as he passed out on the fold-out couch.

**"Uva!"**

"I wanted to try something else today," Uva explained, **"The reason our situation isn't changing is because we are not changing, right? We should become accustomed to the new Earth like Ankh and Kazari."**

** "In other words, a Greeed stuck in the past had no future. That's exactly why I'm making sure Gamel-chan takes this medicine,"** Mezool fumed.

**"Right. I hate to admit it…but first we must build up out power. And use our heads,"** Uva ordered as he looked down at the sleeping Gamel, the Greeed's disguised face sweating a bit in his sleep, **"While OOO-tachi are focused on Kazari's Yummy."**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Sonic!"<p>

Eiji blinked as he finally finished fixing his quills. He turned around and was hugged by Cream.

"Cream-chan!" Eiji grinned as he returned the rabbit's hug, "It's so good to see you again. You've gotten taller since I last saw you in October of last year."

"Chao!"

"Cheese, too? Wow! You've finally grown into a Hero Chao!" Eiji grinned, "I just knew you'd do a good job raising him, Cream."

"Thank you, Mr. Sonic," Cream bowed.

"Please. It's just 'Eiji,'" the hedgehog chuckled sheepishly while Ankh snorted, "Oh. That's Ankh."

"Hello, Mr. Ankh," Cream bowed, "My name is Cream. And this is Cheese."

"C-c-c-c-c-chao…" Cheese whimpered as he flew behind Cream and starred at Ankh in fear.

"What's wrong, Cheese?"

_'This is bad…'_ Eiji thought, "Ano…where's Vanilla-sama?"

"Mother is at the nearby hospital, recovering from Ms. Tamura-sensei's operation on her," Cream replied, "Cheese, what's wrong?"

"Great…One of your kind again," Ankh scowled at Cheese.

"Chao…" Cheese gulped.

"Mr. Ankh, do you not like Chao?" Cream asked.

"Not since one kissed me and hit me with a fireball," Ankh snorted.

"…Oh yeah…I forgot Chao can copy the natural abilities of another by a simple kiss," Eiji recalled before he began to laugh, "You…You lost to a _Chao_!-?"

"Urusei!" Ankh snapped as he looked over at the Hospital, "…It's there."

"Aw crud…" Eiji sighed as he slumped, "…Please let it not be Vanilla-sama…"

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Eiji?" Cream asked.

"Maybe," Eiji replied before he saw a crowd at the entrance, "Ano…Cream-chan, what's going on there?"

"This is the hospital of the brilliant surgeon Tamura Kei-sensei. She's been successfully performing difficult operations all by herself!" a Mobian black cat in a purple business suit reported.

"Let Tamura-sensei examine me!"

"Please!"

"Please save me!"

"I'm sorry, but our hospital is full."

"I can refer new patients to related hospitals. Only previous patients can enter," the Mobian Rattlesnake informed.

"Good morning, Mr. Serpent," Cream greeted.

"Oh, good morning, Cream," the snake greeted, "Here to see your mother again?"

"Yes, Mr. Serpent," Cream bowed, "Oh, these are Mr. Eiji and Mr. Ankh. They're here to see Mother."

"Hai," Eiji nodded.

"You better quickly defeat it and convert it into Medals," Ankh whispered as they went past Mr. Serpent.

"Ah! C-c-c-chotto matte! This is a hospital," Eiji argued, "Plus there's a bunch of humans and Mobians here. If you're too forceful, people will get hurt."

"Like I care!" Ankh whispered.

"But you'll make Cream sad."

"Like I said; Like I care," Ankh scowled.

"Obviously you've never seen Cream give you The Eyes," Eiji sweatdropped.

"Chao?" Cheese blinked.

"…You didn't hear any of this, got it?" Ankh growled as he showed his hand.

"Chao! Chao-chao-chao!" Cheese screamed as he shot into Cream's dress.

"Cheese, what's wrong? Why are you scared of Mr. Ankh?" Cream asked as Cheese poked his head out of her chest.

"…Cheese-kun, please get out of her dress…" Eiji pleaded as he looked away with a slight blush.

"…I see…" Ankh noted, his hand pressed against Daisuke's head once more.

"Daisuke-san?" Eiji blinked.

"This body's met the rabbit before. She was kidnapped and he took down the kidnappers," Ankh explained as he motioned to Cream, "That was six years ago."

"…How o…"

"He's twenty-eight," Ankh explained, "He also found that Vanilla beautiful."

"Who wouldn't? She's a great mother," Eiji noted with a gentle smile.

* * *

><p>"Director, there are a lot of patients who say they won't have surgery unless it's Tamura-sensei. What'll we do?" a doctor asked.<p>

"This is completely unbelievable! Performing surgery without permission…" Mr. Serpent scowled, "Plus they were all successes! And she did it all alone…"

* * *

><p>"From now on, I will do all the surgeries," Tamura ordered as she examined a set of X-Rays, "Have things prepared immediately."<p>

"But…the director…"

"The patients are asking for _me_. Hurry up and do it," Tamura ordered.

* * *

><p>"So the Yummy is in here?" Rouge pondered as Team Dark examined a film the Batta Candroid had delivered.<p>

"Looks like keeping watch on Hino-tachi has paid off," Gotou noted.

* * *

><p>"That Gotou-kun is acting on his own again! Taking the precious job from Satonaka-kun and giving it to his subordinate!" Uncle Chuck frowned as he prepared another cake.<p>

"The captain said he wishes to prioritize fighting the Greeed," the subordinate, a Mobian Tiger, replied as he ate another cake.

"Gomen nassai," Roll spoke as she reached across the tiger and took another cake.

_'Just where do they put all that cake?'_ he thought, seeing that Roll was on her seventh cake while he was on his second and Wave on her fifth.

"I do not recall you two being asked to take care of this," Uncle Chuck noted.

"Satonaka came by Cous Coussier to tell us that we might be needed as a backup for this," Wave explained as she paused to eat her current cake, "This is delicious, sir!"

"Practice makes perfect!" Uncle Chuck replied, "Being honest about one's desire…everything starts there!"

"Don't worry, Takeru," Wave grinned as she saw the Tiger Mobian trying his best to keep up with the two girls, "Not everyone's got the talent for cake eating."

"A-Ano…H-h-hai…" the Mobian blushed.

* * *

><p>"Eiji, if that Yummy escapes after putting me through this…You better know what will happen to you…" Ankh scowled.<p>

"The important thing right now is to ensure the Yummy doesn't rampage here. We'll find it quickly and lure it away," Eiji whispered.

"We're here," Cream announced.

"Vanilla-sama?" Eiji pondered.

Cream led the two into a private room. Sitting in the serene room was a Mobian Rabbit. She was in her early thirties, roughly thirty-two. Her hair was long and a red-orange in color while her fur was the same shade and color as Cream. She wore a dress version of a normal patient's outfit. She gave a gentle smile at Eiji.

"Eiji, it's been quite a time," the rabbit greeted.

"Konnichiwa, Vanilla-sama," Eiji greeted.

"…She's not the host," Ankh whispered before bowing to Vanilla and walking out.

"Oh my. Who was that?" Vanilla asked.

"That was Ankh," Eiji replied as he sat beside her.

"Tell me, how is your daughter doing?"

"She's been doing well. We've been staying at a new friend's home for a bit, helping her by paying rent," Eiji explained.

"Oh? I'm glad to see you starting to date again."

"D-d-d-date?" Eiji stammered with a hard blush on his face, "Iie. Vanilla-sama, she's just a friend."

"You said that about Amy as well, but you ended up in marriage with her," Vanilla reminded.

"I…I know. …Kami, I still miss her…"

Vanilla nodded before she looked over at Cream, "Sweetie, could you go follow Mr. Ankh? He may need a bit of company," Vanilla explained.

"Chao!" Cheese yelped as he flew into Eiji's shirt.

"Cheese, I'm concerned about you being afraid of Mr. Ankh," Cream frowned, "Mr. Eiji, could you keep an eye of Cheese?"

"Hai."

"Thank you," Cream nodded before she walked out.

"…Eiji dear. Ankh isn't a Mobian, is he?"

"Y-You could tell?" Eiji asked.

"Yes."

"…He's called a Greeed," Eiji explained, "He's possessing the body of that Mobian since he's just an arm."

"…Perhaps from the beginning?"

"Hai, Vanilla-sama," Eiji slumped.

* * *

><p>"Of all the damned things that the Baka's made me do…" Ankh muttered before spotting the Unagi Candroid, "Heh. Seems that someone's useful today."<p>

"Mr. Ankh!" Cream called gently as she ran up to him.

"Not her…" Ankh groaned, "What?"

"Mother asked me to come with you and make sure you're fine," Cream explained, "Hm? Oh my. Is that an eel robot?"

_'…Why me?'_ Ankh thought.

* * *

><p>"What is it, Director?-!" Tamura demanded as the Director stopped him.<p>

"What are _you _doing!-? Starting surgeries without permission like this."

"If I didn't do this, I wouldn't ever be able to hold a scalpel again."

"And what will you do if you fail?"

"I'm confident in myself. Surgery is my life's calling!"

"Enough with your conceit! You haven't been able to do surgery because you are not qualified!"

"My patients prove I'm qualified. You're a coward for keeping me from my surgery just because you're jealous!"

"You fool!" the Mobian roared as he threw Tamura away from the operating room, "I will never let you hold a scalpel again! Got it?-!"

"That's unforgivable…I will perform surgery…I want to do it!" Tamura growled as she got up, revealing the Yummy Bandages having made their way up to her face while her right hand turned into a leather glove with scalpel fingers, "Let me do it! …On you!"

It was then she was hit by Omega.

-Situation: Feline Yummy possessing Tamura Kei is assaulting the Director of the Hospital. Response: Drive out the Yummy and subdue until OOO emerges- Omega analyzed.

"I'll get him out of here," Rouge spoke.

"Let me perform my surgery!" Tamura shrieked.

"Do it on Omega then!" Rouge replied, "Get her, big guy!"

-Affirmative!- Omega responded before ramming Tamura out of the hospital while Rouge pulled out a Batta Candroid and Taka Candroid, "This is Rouge, Ankh, Eiji."

* * *

><p>-Omega is currently luring the Yummy out behind the hospital. I suggest you hurry- Rouge informed, a Batta Candroid on Ankh's shoulder, the possessed Mobian canine currently disguised as a patient.<p>

"Mr. Ankh? What is Ms. Rouge talking about?" Cream asked.

"…"

"Mr. Ankh?"

"Your disguise makes you look like a clown," Ankh snorted.

"Look who's talking," Gotou replied as he approached on crutches and bandages on his legs, right fist, and head, "Maybe you really need to see a doctor since you can't find your Core Medals."

"Core Medals?" Cream repeated as Ankh got up.

"You bastard! I'll kick your ass!" Ankh snapped as he stumbled a bit.

"Oh my! Mr. Ankh, you shouldn't curse and fight!" Cream scolded as she ran between the two.

Ankh just smirked. He flew off Daisuke and rammed himself into Gotou's face. Cream gasped as Daisuke fell. Gotou was sent flying and hit a seat nearby.

"Mr. Ankh! Oh no! Mr. Ankh! Please! Someone! Help!" Cream called, unaware of a laughing Ankh flying off.

* * *

><p>"It seems you have a job to do now," Vanilla noted.<p>

"H…Hai," Eiji nodded as he got up.

"Good luck," Vanilla smiled gently.

"Arigatou…Okaa-chan," Eiji nodded as he gave her a gentle hug before running out.

Vanilla gave a gentle smile. He hasn't called her that since she took him in all those years ago.

* * *

><p>-Yummy contained- Omega informed as he sat on Tamura until the White Yummy crawled out –Error. Yummy not contained. Status: Yummy transforming. Preparing for combat. Artillery authorized-<p>

The Yummy erupted in yellow flames and Cell Medals before it transformed. Omega's databanks analyzed it as a Siamese Cat Yummy. The skin and fur was blue with long white hair. It had a leather collar with a Cell Medal as its ID Tag. The outfit it wore was categorized as Dominatrix with her hands ending in scalpels. Omega compared it to the one Rouge had in her closet. …Status showed that Rouge's outfit was better in design and quality. The cat tried to stab Omega when Ankh grabbed it while Eiji ran up.

"Omega! …Ankh!-?"

**"Eiji!"**

-Hino Eiji and Ankh are late by approximately twenty-seven minutes- Omega informed.

**"Shut it!"** Ankh snapped as he forced the Yummy away and gave Eiji the Medals.

"Another one?" Eiji groaned.

**"Just be glad I got the ones for GataKiriBa,"** Ankh snorted.

"Henshin!"

**-TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!-**

**Cue: Regret Nothing, Tighten Up**

The Siamese Cat Yummy hissed and charged at OOO. OOO whipped out his Medajalibur and got the Yummy at the same time it got him. The two rolled down a hill and continued to use their blades. The feline picked up speed and began to slash OOO all over, taking the Medajalibur for itself.

"Oh no!" OOO gasped, "Why, you…Ankh! Use that! That! The SaGouZo Combo!"

**"We don't have those Medals on us! They're with the mix and your pooping machine!"** Ankh barked.

"Oi! Don't call Roll-chan and Echo-chan that!" OOO barked before getting bonked on the head by his own sword, the weapon breaking apart upon impact, "No way! H-How is this possible!-?"

**"Focus!"** Ankh shouted.

Omega unleashed of a heavy artillery fire at the Siam-Neko Yummy. As OOO switched the Medals, Tamura was starting to get up in a daze.

**-LION! TORA! CHEETAH! RATA-RATA~! RA-TO-RA~-TA~!-**

Tamura began to stumble towards the battle. OOO roared as his explosive shockwave tumbled the Yummy backwards. She got up as OOO scanned the Medals.

**-SCANNING CHARGE!-**

OOO was about to charge when Tamura rolled down the hill and in his path. He yelped as his Scanning Charge was lost. The Siam-Neko Yummy jumped into her and ran off.

**"Oh no!"**

** "Baka! Why did you let it go?-!"**

** "I'll chase it down right now! Ankh, hurry back to Daisuke."**

** "Whatever! I'm fed up with everything!"** Ankh snapped before he flew off.

**"Ankh! Ankh! Y-You're joking, right? If you're separated, Daisuke-san will…"**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Ankh, please get up!" Cream begged.<p>

"Can you understand me?" a nurse asked as she ran up with a few doctors.

"Can you understand me? Please open your eyes," one of the doctors questioned, "Make sure his airway is cleared."

"Hai."

"This is…Move him into treatment immediately!"

"Hai!"

"Call Nomura-sensei."

"Oh no…Please, will Mr. Ankh be okay?" Cream asked.

"Hopefully," the doctor replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Tamura: Director!**

**Uncle Chuck: The one reason you haven't made it yet…is your _pride_!**

**Roll: Oniichan! Please do your best!**

**Eiji: I swear I'll bring them back, both Ankh and her.**

**?: It had been a long time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 14: Pride, Surgery, New-Old Sword<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Roll: *whimpers* Oniichan…<strong>

**Cream: *whimpers* Mr. Ankh…**

**Wave: *sighs* Since they're out of commission, we're going to have to do this with just us, Rouge.**

**Rouge: Right. Welcome to another installment of…**

**Both: Rider…Fashion…Check!**

**Wave: As usual, you're two sexy co-hosts Wave and Rouge are here to give you the latest info on Kamen Riders that appear in the story. However, we're going to explain the items for the next two chapters. For today we have…**

**Rouge: *motions to a curtain and reveals the Ride-Vender* Our main mode of transportation!**

**Wave: Well, maybe your main mode. Mine's an EX-Gear. This is the Ride-Vender. Sonic's uncle, Charles Kougami, had these made by his Research Foundation. They use normal change for healthy, yet delicious, sodas themed after the Candroid. The current topseller is the Spider Can. *pulls out some change and inserts it into the slot. Pushes the button and takes out the can of soda and drinks* Mmm…Pineapple.**

**Rouge: And that's with normal coins. When a Cell Medal in inserted into the Ride-Vender, various things are possible. By pressing a Can Button, you earn a Candroid. With a combination of buttons, you can get thirty Candroids at once. The other feature a Cell Medal does to a Ride-Vender turns it into…*Rouge puts the Cell Medal in and turns into a Ride-Vendor*…the Ride-Vendor!**

**Wave: This is the main vehicle for Kamen Rider OOO. It uses the energy of the Cell Medal deposited into it as fuel. It can go for fifty years on just one Cell Medal. *looks at the notes* …Huh. This must have been calculated last chapter when the Rookie was the parent of a Yummy…**

**Rouge: How so?**

**Wave: *holds it up to show Tails's emblem***

**Rouge: Ah…*looks back at you as a second Ride-Vender was brought in by Omega* Now then, time for the next stages of the Ride-Vendor. Wave?**

**Wave: *puts two Cell Medals into the Ride-Vender***

**RV: -TORACAN! CHAOS TORACAN!-**

**Wave: *pulls out the two Candroids and turns the Ride-Vender into Ride-Vendor* When the Tora Candroid or Chaos Tora Candroid is activated, they transform the Ride-Vendor into… *she activates the two Candroids and they connect to the Ride-Vendors***

**Rouge: ToRide-Vendor and Chaos ToRide Vendor!**

**Wave: These two are capable of flight for half an hour at maximum. The power level of the Cell Medal Fuel supply is doubled. …Again with Kiddo's notes! *looks at the papers while the two vehicles roar and start going all over* Says here that ToRide-Vendor uses RaToraTa Combo's excess energy and expels it through pure oxygen, same with Chaos RaToraTa and the Chaos ToRide-Vendor.**

**Rouge: *watches as the set starts to get destroyed by the two vehicles* Well…I think that's all we can do today. So bye! *screams while she and Wave run away from the two made bikes* Bad, bikes, bad!**

**Wave: This is why I use Extreme Gear!**


	14. Pride, Surgery, NewOld Sword

**Count the Medals!**

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 14: Obaa-Chan's Lucky Food!-! ~For Leo AB Type~**

***HQ***

**Momotaros: Yo! Momotaros here! For those of you who are Leo AB Type...You are Kamen Rider Kabuto!**

**Kabuto: *poses***

**Momotaros: Walking the path of Heaven, you will rule over everything. You are someone who seeks the best in everything. What's your Lucky Food?**

***Cous Coussier***

***Cous Coussier is having a Lucky Foods Fair***

**Storm: *hums as he cleans a plate* Hey, Wave, who's the next customer?**

**Wave: *walks in from the kitchen* It's Kamen Rider Kabuto.**

**Storm: A Lucky Food for a gourmet like Kabuto-san...**

***Eventually***

**Kabuto: *sits at a table while Bark pour him a drink***

**Wave and Storm: *enter with two covered plates* Thank you for waiting. *both put a plate on the table***

**Storm: It's Saba Miso. *reveals his dish* Kabuto-san, that's your favorite, isn't it?**

**Bark: *presses a buzzer as Kabuto give Storm the cold shoulder***

**Wave: As for me...*reveals her dish*...it's Saba Miso.**

**Storm: Hey! How come you made the same thing I did, but I got it wrong!-?**

**Wave: Obaa-chan said this..."The best spices are Salt, Pepper, and...affection for the person who will eat it." My Saba Miso has had its bones removed, to make it easier to eat.**

**Bark: *nods while ringing a bell***

**Storm: I...I see...I see!**

**Bark: *pats a sad Storm's shoulder as Kabuto give the cold shoulder still***

***HQ***

**Momotaros: Just as expected from Kabuto who is used to the best. So, your Lucky Food is a diet. You'll be more Lucky by eating cooking that's full of Love! In the next corner, we'll find your Fated Rider. Kabuto's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is Stronger. But his Devil Rider is G4. If you're a girl, your lover is Accel. For marriage, I recommend OOO RaToraTa. Now, find your Fated Rider! ****I wonder about the other Riders. Who will appear?**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider OOO. The three things that happened last time:<strong>

**One: Ankh and Gotou are stressed while Eiji and Ankh meet with Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla.**

**Two: A surgeon who likes surgery is possessed by a Yummy.**

**And Three: Ankh abandons Roll's brother while the Medajalibur breaks!**

* * *

><p>"Check his vital lines."<p>

"Hai!"

"Opening his T-shirt."

"Hai!"

"Did you check his medical history?"

"Checking now."

"Papillary light reflex is the same in both eyes."

"Hai!"

"Hai!"

"Check his pulse."

"Hai!"

"Oniichan!" Roll gasped as she ran in, stopping beside Cream.

"Is Mr. Ankh your brother?" Cream asked, gulping.

"Measuring his blood pressure."

"Hai, but his name is Daisuke," Roll corrected, _'Ankh, you son of a goddamned bitch!'_ "What is this?-! This can't be happening, Oniichan."

* * *

><p><em>"I want to perform surgery…Let me do it!"<em>

"What…was that?" the Director gulped before grabbing his chest in pain.

"Director!" a nurse called before he collapsed, "Sensei!"

* * *

><p>"Roll-chan! Cream-chan!"<p>

"Eiji-kun/Mr. Eiji!"

"Where's Ankh?-!" Eiji and Roll asked.

"He's not with you?-!"

"So he didn't come back. Looks like he just snapped after all he's endured recently," Eiji explained.

"Mr. Eiji, what's going on? Mr. Ankh is right there," Cream gulped.

"No. Cream-chan, I'd better explain it better to you. That is Daisuke Sakurai, Roll-chan's big brother. Ankh is a Kaijin that's been possessing him, making sure he stayed alive."

"Oh my…" Cream gasped.

"Eiji-kun, Ankh said that if he's separated…Oniichan will…"

"He should be okay for a bit now that he's in the hospital, but if he's away too long…"

"Sensei!"

"Oniichan!"

"Ready the DC!"

"Okay!"

Roll buried her head into Eiji's shirt with Cream. Neither girl was comfortable at seeing Daisuke starting to flat line. Eiji slowly moved the two out.

"Pulse?"

"Not yet. BR plus."

"Prepare a CC."

"Hai!"

"Will the family members please wait outside?" a nurse asked.

"Already taking care of it," Eiji replied.

"Arigatou."

"It's charged."

"Move away."

"Hai!"

"Clear!"

* * *

><p>"Cream-chan, can you take Roll-chan to see Vanilla-sama?" Eiji asked while Roll sat nearby, hugging her knees to her chin, as Rouge rubber her back gently.<p>

"Uh-huh, Mr. Eiji," Cream nodded.

"Rouge and I'll go find Ankh. Roll-chan, stay with Cream-chan for now. She'll take you to Daisuke-san once his operation is done."

"H-Hai…"

"Vanilla-sama told me this: 'Having someone dear by one's side gives one power,'" Eiji quoted, "This is pretty true."

"Director, can you hear me?"

"The Director!" Rouge gasped.

"It's you from before!" The Director gasped as he grabbed Rouge's arm, "What was that?"

"Talk later!" a nurse snapped as she forced him to let go…only for him to grab her once more.

"Please tell me…why did that happen?"

"It was a monster," Rouge replied, "One created from Desire."

"A monster? Created from Desire?"

"Her desire to perform surgery was just so strong…It's the only explanation I can give for why it latched on to her."

"It can't be…I…didn't allow her to perform surgery…"

* * *

><p>"I must…perform surgery…" Tamura gasped as she walked down a dark hallway, her claws raking the side of a wall, "Surgery!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a coin showing scene of the chapter before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vendor***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Gotou looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Satonaka looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Bark sitting on a couch with Bean as Echo giggled in the polar bear's lap at Bean's antics of annoying Ankh***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! Currently, how many Medal can OOO use? Twenty-three.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Medal 14: Pride, Surgery, New-Old Sword.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Do we have to eat them all?" Takeru groaned.<p>

"Yes," Wave replied, watching him on his seventh cake while she was on her fourteenth.

"And she does this _every_ day?" Takeru paled.

"Yep. I think that's why she has that figure of hers," Wave replied, "These cakes are really nutritious."

"That is correct! No employee of mine will be ill from eating them!" Uncle Chuck declared as he tied up two boxes, "Now then, I will be out. Make sure you finish them all."

"Of course," Wave nodded as he left before turning to Takeru, "Okay, Takeru, do you want me to help you the easy way or the hard way?"

"H-Hard way?" Takeru paled.

"Ooh. No one picks the hard way," Wave smirked, making Takeru gulp.

* * *

><p>"So that's the case?" Eiji pondered.<p>

"But I never thought…she'd become a Kaijin. It's my fault!" the Director coughed.

"Director, don't talk anymore!" the nurse begged.

"It's not your fault, Sensei," Eiji informed as he followed, "You should just tell her what you told us. Because I swear to bring her back!"

With that, the cart left. Eiji turned and began to run off.

"Eiji-kun/Big Brother!" Roll and Cream called as Rouge followed him.

Eiji didn't hear them. He ran out of the hospital and ran off in a direction. He ran up to a Ride-Vender and quickly deposited the Cell Medals. He was glad Shadow showed him the special codes. Now Ankh wouldn't bark at him when he used more than one Cell Medal.

"Please help me find Ankh and the Yummy," Eiji spoke to the Tora Candroids, Spider Candroids, Taka Candroids, Unagi Candroids, and Batta Candroids.

The one hundred Candroids saluted in their own ways before heading off.

"I swear to bring Ankh and her back," Eiji vowed before running off.

"Dang it, Eiji!" Rouge barked, "Even when his speed's gone, he's still faster than me running…"

* * *

><p>"Here we are, Ms. Roll," Cream spoke as she let Roll into Vanilla's room.<p>

"Oh? Hello," Vanilla greeted, pausing from eating a small vanilla and orange cake.

"Mother, this is Ms. Roll. Mr. Eiji is staying with her," Cream introduced, "Her brother is in the hospital."

"I see," Vanilla noted as a gentle smile formed on her face, "Sweetie, Cheese went off to find the cafeteria."

"Oh no!" Cream gasped as she went out.

"Please, sit," Vanilla offered as she motioned to the seat beside her.

"H-Hai…" Roll nodded as she sat down, "Ano…How do you know Eiji-kun?"

"I'm his mother."

"His K-Kaa-chan?" Roll gasped.

"Not by birth. Charles brought him to my home before Cheese was born," Vanilla explained, "She was four when he left to fight Dr. Robotnik."

_'Eiji-kun's uncle took him to Vanilla-sama?'_ "Ano…How old was he?"

"When he came to my home, he was four and one of his spines was nearly torn off," Vanilla explained, making Roll nearly collapse in shock, "You had the same reaction I did back then."

"Wh-What happened?"

"…His father happened," Vanilla frowned, making Roll place a hand over her mouth, "I still do not know of the details, but I knew he needed someone. So, I took him in and raised him for six years. In turn, he helped me care for Cream. It was because of him that little Cream met Cheese."

"…Cheese?"

"She named him," Vanilla explained.

"…Cream cheese?" Roll sweatdropped.

"It shows their bond," Vanilla smiled gently, "Those years were the happiest of my life. Just the four of us together. Even after he left, he would always come back for a week or more."

"That sounds nice."

"It was. And when he would leave, he would always make a nice breakfast for the four of us, hug Cream, Cheese, and I, and then he would leave."

"But why does he call you Vanilla-sama and Cream-chan calls him Mr. Eiji?"

"It's something that we keep secret," Vanilla explained, "When Amy Rose came one day, asking if we had seen Eiji, I asked her to take Cream along. A Chao from the Chao Garden I tend to, Chocolate, was taken by a machine that had been hurt by Eiji and wanted to prove he was the true Eiji."

"Demo…Why Cream-chan?"

"Chocolate is Cheese's brother," Vanilla explained, "I also asked Cheese to keep an eye on her, make notes."

"Notes?"

"Yes. I don't want my little boy hurt, so I made sure she wouldn't," Vanilla explained, "She passed by just a percent on my grading scale."

"And if she didn't…?" Roll gulped.

"…It's best you don't know," Vanilla replied.

"…" Roll scooted a bit away from her.

"Oh, no, no, no! What you're thinking is not it!" Vanilla explained quickly as a nurse walked in, "Oh, nurse? I do apologize, but since there is a second bed, would you please be so kind as to allow Daisuke Sakurai to share this room once his operation is finished?"

"…Eh?"

"Our talk isn't done," Vanilla replied.

* * *

><p>"Please have Takai-sensei do a CT scan."<p>

"Hai!" a nurse replied as she carted the Director off before walking out and into the room with Vanilla, Roll, Cream, and Cheese and pointed at the occupied bed with various machines around it, "His pulse has returned, but he's reliant on the machines. We're still looking for the cause…"

_'It was a Yummy…'_ Roll thought.

"For now, he's extremely weakened. I can't predict how he'll turn out. That's all I can say."

"Oniichan," Roll whispered as she gently took the Dalmatian's hand, "Oniichan. Can you tell? I'm right here. I'm here."

_'Loves her family: Check,'_ Vanilla marked, _'Maybe I can let her…'_

* * *

><p><strong>"Zzz…"<strong> Ankh twitched on a bench, snoozing.

"Woof!"

**"Eh!-?"** Ankh floated up as a short-tailed dog began to bark at him, **"Shut up! I'll eat you!"**

"Ah! Come here! Come here!" a Mobian dog called as she ran over and picked up the dog before running away.

**"Tch! Guess this is all I have…"** Ankh snorted as he flew up to a tree branch, **"But…guess I didn't really have a reason to dump my handy dying Mobian."**

* * *

><p>"Seems you did a lot of work, Gotou-kun," Uncle Chuck noted as Gotou rubbed the bandage on his face from Ankh's punch.<p>

"I suppose…for acting on my own…"

"Don't apologize! Just do what you want to! Plus, your subordinate and Ms. Wave worked very hard in your place. Even Roll-kun did well when she was here, actually stopping once she had fifty before she had to leave to the hospital!" Uncle Chuck declared as he pointed at Wave and Takeru, Takeru passing out on a cake while Wave finished her last one.

"Delicious, sir," Wave informed while Uncle Chuck just laughed to himself and pointed at Takeru.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you," Gotou bowed.

"Oh…does he seem disappointing to you? He just lost one thing today," Uncle Chuck grinned.

"I _am_ a part of a trio of thieves," Wave smirked.

"He would eat himself to death!" Uncle Chuck continued, "As president, I really like him! If only men were at Satonaka-kun's level…But he kept eating as much as he could."

* * *

><p>"I see…So your boss makes cakes?" Chiyoko asked, still in the cowboy theme, "That sounds pretty tough."<p>

"Well, I actually like spicy foods," Satonaka admitted, "But, he _is_ family and the pay is good."

Shadow just blinked at the Mobian cat as he bit into his fifth Ghost Pepper in the last three minutes.

* * *

><p>"Can you do as much as they can?" Uncle Chuck asked.<p>

"That's not my intention. That's what I find disappointing."

"Gotou-kun. The one thing preventing you from making it is that pride! Use your Desire to suppress your pride. That part really bores me."

* * *

><p>"Mezool, where did you go?" Gamel coughed, a medical mask on his face.<p>

"Out to get some bubble gum-flavored medicine," Mezool replied.

"Yay…" Gamel cheered weakly.

**"As for me, I'll enjoy myself with these,"** Uva chuckled.

He broke the Cell Medal in his hand into two halves. He tossed them away and bandages erupted out of them. They slowly transformed into two Trash Yummys.

* * *

><p>Ankh snored on his tree. He woke up when he heard that Mobian Dog from earlier scream. He 'looked' to see her run away from Tamura.<p>

** "Let me perform surgery! I want to perform surgery!"**

** "A Yummy?"**

** "Why won't you let me?-! I want to perform surgery!"**

** "Looks like we can earn a lot from this one."**

Ankh shot at the possessed Mobian Lynx. The two struggled until she batted him away.

**"That hurt!"** Ankh shouted before she stomped on him.

**"It'll be fine. I feel pretty confident about these hands. They're just jealous. Now…Let me perform surgery…"**

She was about to stab Ankh when a Taka Candroid nailed her arm. She was forced off it when ten Tora Candroids tackled her over and away from the hand.

"Ankh, you need to return to the hospital quickly!" Eiji screamed before he and Ankh hit 'heads,' "Ah!"

**"Damn it…this baka…"** Ankh growled as he pointed at Tamura, currently batted away the Tora Candroids, **"This Yummy is like that glutton. Use the Medals wisely on this. Ja ne."**

** "Why does everyone get in my way?"** Tamura growled as Ankh flew away, **"Interrupting my surgery!"**

"I'm definitely bringing you back to the hospital," Eiji promised before she was engulfed by the Yummy, "She got swallowed!"

He jumped over the cat's attack. He inserted his favorite Combo and scanned.

"Henshin!"

**-LION! TORA! CHEETAH! RATA-RATA~! RA-TO-RA~TA!-**

OOO roared as he unleashed the power of his Scorching Combo.

* * *

><p>"Sensei, your attention here please," a nurse informed as two moved Roll away from Daisuke.<p>

"Oniichan. Oniichan!"

"He's fading," Mr. Serpent gasped, "12-Lead ECG."

"Hai! Should we use verapamil?"

"Yes."

"I'll prepare it."

"…The heart echocardiogram is ready."

"Hai."

"Oniichan!" Roll called as she shot over and took his hand once more, "Oniichan!"

"Please take care of it."

"Please! Hang in there! Please!" Roll begged before Daisuke's held hand began to twitch, "Oniichan? You can…hear my voice?"

"That hurts!" Ankh screamed as he got up and grabbed his hand, the limb in its Kaijin Mode, "Don't use that monstrous strength unless you want him to die!"

He grabbed Roll's chin with a glare. Her reply was simple; twist the arm.

"Eh, ow-ow-ow!" Ankh screamed before he fell out of bed.

"Ah! To the Oniichan side, gomen nassai!"

"Ite!" Ankh grunted.

* * *

><p>OOO and the Siam-Neko Yummy had taken their fight to a small area of grass, trees, and bushes. OOO sweep-kicked the Yummy over before kicking her into a tree. She lunged and OOO ran behind her, getting a dozen kicks to her back and barely getting a glance at an arm of the Lynx Mobian. He proceeded to get it over with and raced around the Siam-Neko Yummy until it became confused. He then dashed and unleashed a barrage of kicks onto her stomach. Once he got the sight, he reached it and pulled out Tamura.<p>

** "Are you okay?-!" **OOO asked.

"I…"

**"You went a little nuts because of that Kaijin,"** OOO explained as they looked at the Siam-Neko Yummy trying to get her Medals back, **"Anyway, you need to return to the hospital right away! The Director has collapsed!"**

"Eh?-!" Tamura gasped as OOO tackled the charging Yummy and pinned her.

**"He's in a pretty dangerous state!"**

"No way. It can't be…!" Tamura gasped before she felt a pair of hand on her waist.

"Just hold on tight," Rouge informed, "I'll take you to the hospital ASAP."

"Ah! Wait!" Tamura shouted as Rouge flew away.

"He didn't let you perform surgery because of jealousy. Deep down, you know that's not the case, right?"

"I…"

"Just let it out," Rouge spoke, "In the meantime, I have to get you to the Director."

* * *

><p>"My brother has already had a special condition…"<p>

"I see. As long as he's healthy again."

"Excuse us."

"Excuse us."

Tamura ran into the operation room just as Roll walked out.

"Otou-san!" Tamura gasped as she went over to the Director.

"Tamura-sensei!" Mr. Serpent gasped.

"Otou-san, hold on! Otou-san!"

"Sensei!"

"Hold on! Otou-san!"

"This is a hospital," the Director got out, "Address me as Director."

"Demo…"

"A doctor must not lose her bearings."

"Look at this," Mr. Serpent informed as he handed her an X-Ray, "He needs an emergency operation. It's in a very tricky part. One mistake can mean a large hemorrhage."

"Oh! Ow!" the Director grunted.

"Otou-san!"

"Director!"

"Otou-san!"

* * *

><p>"Ms. Roll!"<p>

"Hm? Cream-chan?" Roll blinked as the rabbit ran up to her, Rouge, and Ankh.

"Please, I have something to give to Big Brother!" Cream begged, holding a rectangular box.

"…Another of those gifts!-?" Ankh snapped, "I swear that old fart's got the desire to make cakes nonstop! …I wonder…"

"Ankh, don't you even dare," Rouge scowled.

"Mhph! Mhph!"

"D-did that come from the box?" Roll gulped.

"H'e…" the box grumbled.

It's addressed to Big Brother from Mr. Charles," Cream explained.

"…"

"Shut it, Ankh."

"…" Ankh closed his mouth, "Tch!"

* * *

><p>OOO and the Yummy tumbled about as they punched, kicked, and slashed at each other. It was then Kazari tackled OOO from behind. His body glowed before changing back into Eiji. His eyes widened when he looked at his belt and saw his Core Medals gone.<p>

**"Looks like I can get a Core Medal as well as Cells,"** Kazari noted as he held them up before absorbing them and regaining his vest and arm armor, **"This makes six. One more set and I'll be complete."**

"You're…Kazari!" Eiji gasped as he got up.

**"Good memory."**

"Oh crap…" Eiji paled, realizing he didn't have any more Core Medals.

The Siam-Neko Yummy and Kazari began to approach when a fist impacted at the ground between them, making a small explosion of dirt and Earth. Roll jumped out of it in a spin. She landed and straightened herself, revealing Cream and Cheese had been holding onto her.

"Ah! Cream-chan, Cheese-chan, get away from here!" Eiji yelped.

"Big Brother, we brought you something from Mr. Charles!" Cream replied as the three ran up.

"Eh? From Uncle Chuck?" Eiji pondered as he was given the box, "'Eiji-kun…Happy Birthday! …To a reunion.' …A reunion?"

Eiji opened up the box and his eyes widened. He carefully pulled out an elegant blade, the length of which was equal to the length of his body minus the head. It had the window of the Medajalibur on the back with a slot on the hilt's bottom. The Guard was round with gold decorations on it. It had two gold 'wings' with red highlights. Intricate designs coated the flat, round guard while the middle of it raised itself to the silver blade. Eiji spun it around so that the blade would point down. Where the middle plate was now had a mouth and two turquoise eyes, ones filled with an old wisdom.

"Caliburn…" Eiji gasped.

"It has been a long time. So good to see you again, Knave the Hedgehog," the blade spoke, the British accent unable to not be noticed.

"A blade!-?" Cream gasped before looking at her hands with a shake, "I…I didn't know! I'm so sorry!"

"Cream-chan, Cheese-chan, Roll-chan, what you've brought me…" Eiji began as Kazari and the Siam-Neko Yummy raced out.

**"Die, OOO!"** Kazari roared.

* * *

><p>"Ichi, ni, san!" everyone declared as they loaded the Director onto a cart.<p>

"Director, we're going to perform an operation."

"Kei."

"What is it?"

"You do the surgery. You said you really wanted to, right?" the Director asked with a weak smile, "I know you're confident in yourself."

"I…I can't…Because…If I make a mistake…Otou-san…"

"Tamura-sensei. Director! It should be common sense that you don't have your family member perform surgery on you."

"Kei. It's that fear…That's what you lacked…What a surgeon needs…is more than techniques…They need the fear that comes with having a life in their hands. People and Mobians praised you as being a brilliant surgeon. I wanted…to stop you from being a doctor who relied only on technique! That's why…" Director began before he began to let out groans of pain.

"Otou-san. Otou-san!"

"Let's go!"

"Hai!"

With that, everyone but Tamura went out. The Lynx stayed there for a moment. She gulped nervously before going after them.

* * *

><p>The wind blew softly, small bits of grass being carried away. Kazari's head was flying off his shoulders as Eiji caught his favorite Combo's Cheetah Core Medal. Nearby, the Siam-Neko Yummy had her tail and claws sliced clean off. Kazari's body reformed once more, the feline Greeed livid. The two girls and Chao gasped at the sight as Eiji put the Chaos Emerald on the O-Scanner.<p>

"Roll-chan, GataKiriBa," Eiji ordered.

"Eh? Oh…H-Hai!" Roll nodded as she gave the Medals to him, _'His leg…it isn't bothering him from that?'_

"Impressive as ever, Knight of the Wind," Caliburn noted as Eiji put the Medals into place.

"Just be ready for a surge of power, old friend," Eiji spoke, "Henshin!"

**-CHAOS KUWAGATA! CHAOS KAMAKIRI! CHAOS BATTA! CHAOS GATA-GATA-GATAKIRIBA! CHAOS GA-TA-KI-RI-BA!-**

Standing before Cream, Cheese, and Roll was OOO's GataKiriBa Combo. However, the armor was stronger and seemed to be more akin to the exoskeleton on an insect. The horns on his helmet had extended and grew sharp while a pair of antennae were on the back, pointing backwards. His Kamakiri Swords were longer with two on the back of his arms. His legs were coated in extra armor while green electricity came off him. Caliburn had altered as well. The blade was longer with an insect visor covering his eyes. The gold had changed to an emerald while the red was a pitch black.

**Cue: Got To Keep It Real**

Ankh drove up on the Ride-Vendor with Rouge on it with Omega following them.

"I thought I took that Chaos Emerald from him, dammit!" Ankh growled.

"You did," Rouge replied as she pulled out the Emerald Ankh took, "It must have been a new one."

OOO growled before he let out a rising roar. The air crackled with green lightning as his roar grew in strength, Caliburn's roar mixing in as well. Roll grabbed the two youngest there and ran up to the others.

"Seems Kazari is in good health," Ankh noted.

"He took a Core Medal," Roll admitted.

"…Nani?"

OOO rushed at the two Kaijin. Kazari jumped back as the Siam-Neko Yummy charged. Ankh watched closely as OOO's new Super Strongest Combo was about to fight. Omega began to record data as the girls just prayed for his safety. The Kamakiri Swords glowed before they appeared as a green scythe shaped like a praying mantis in OOO's free hand. He swung and cleaved into the Yummy with the scythe before releasing a jump-like kick into her gut, blasting a hole through her gut and five trees behind her. Kazari lunged at OOO only for one to appear out of him and kick him in the face. Roll and Cream screamed. Approaching them were Trash Yummy.

"Trash Yummy," Ankh scowled, "I don't know who these guys are…

Ankh turned his Kaijin Arm on and charged. He punched one over before throwing one at a tree. Omega unleashed heavy fire on the one near the tree as Ankh began to take his sweet time with the other. The two Trash Yummy were thrown into each other.

"…But I haven't felt this refreshed in a while," Ankh finished before he and Omega punched their clocks as another OOO emerged from a tree and stabbed Kazari and the Siam-Neko Yummy with his Chaos Kamakiri Scythe.

**PAUSE**

* * *

><p><em>"I wanted…to stop you from being a doctor who relied only on technique!"<em>

Those words continued to go through her head as she scrubbed her hands, preparing for surgery. Her father's life was on the line. She wasn't going to lose him. She just wasn't going to. But still…

"The fear when a life is in your hands…" Tamura gulped.

Finished with her preparations, she entered the ER. A doctor helped her put on her surgical outfit. She looked around and nodded to her fellow doctors.

"Let's do it."

"Please do."

"Scalpel."

* * *

><p><strong>RESUME<strong>

"Ha! Take that!" Ankh cackled as he threw his Trash Yummy into the sights of Omega's launcher.

-Fire!- Omega declared as he blasted the two into a tree as Gotou drove up.

"Oi! I'm in the middle of having fun!"

"Move it you don't want to get hurt!" Gotou shouted as he whipped his special gun out.

"Duck!" Rouge shouted as she tackled Ankh over.

_"Gotou-kun…the one thing preventing you from making it is that pride! Use your desire to suppress your pride. That part of you is extremely boring."_

_'But if I give up my pride, it's all over!' _Gotou thought as he open fired, destroying the two Trash Yummys.

Nearby, OOO regrouped into a single Kamen Rider. He took out three Cell Medals and slid them into Caliburn's slot. The three appeared on the window and OOO scanned them and his belt.

**-TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE! SCANNING CHARGE!-**

All around the Siam-Neko Yummy, green Chaos Energy stag beetles, mantises, and grasshoppers the size of Dobermans appeared. All of them were chattering angrily and erratically at the feline. Caliburn erupted into green energy as OOO split into seven.

**"Chaos…GataKiriBa…Kick!"** the OOO all roared.

The Energy Insects jumped into the air with all but the original OOO. As they all slammed into the Siam-Neko Yummy, creating multiple explosions, OOO slashed vertically. The scene before him raised and lowered before resetting itself, making the Yummy explode and be destroyed.

**"I guess this is fine. You can have the Cell Medals. Prepare yourself for the next time we meet,"** Kazari noted before jumping away.

OOO was about to follow when he collapsed. His armor shattered to reveal Eiji, out cold. The sword in his hand now just the guard and hilt. As the others raced over to him, Ankh stomped up to Gotou.

"Well you're satisfied, but what about me? Will you be my opponent?" Ankh swung at Gotou, only for the man to drive off, "Oi, matte! Rrr…Eiji! You let two Cores get stolen! What are you doing?-!"

"…Sleeping," Rouge replied.

"Well, you separated yourself from my Oniichan!" Rouge growled as she picked up and rammed Ankh through a tree, "…Ah! Gomen nassai, Oniichan's body!"

**"Why you…"** Ankh growled.

He flew over at Roll and slapped her on the forehead. She swung, only for her to miss.

**"Over here."**

She turned and Ankh flicked her nose.

* * *

><p>"Director, it ended in a success."<p>

"Isn't that great?"

"Now that's a relief," Eiji panted, still feeling the effects of Chaos GataKiriBa, as he heard the nurses from in Vanilla's room.

"And he kissed the Lady of the Lake on the lips!" Caliburn informed, "I must say, I was afraid of what Lancelot would do once he learned that. The Knave had to spend a month recovering from the kick he received."

"Oh my…" Vanilla giggled, "Just take care of him, okay?"

"But of course," Caliburn nodded as he flew into Eiji's hand.

"Ba-ba!" Echo babbled in Vanilla's lap.

"You're a little angel like Cream was when she was a baby," Vanilla smiled kindly as she gave the two-year-old a soft hug, "And Roll?"

"H-Hai?"

"I say that you pass," Vanilla smiled, "Make sure to care for my little boy, will you?"

"O-Okaa-chan…!" Eiji blushed heavily as Rouge just giggled at the blushing Hedgehog and Hedgefox.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations," Mr. Serpent informed, "Your techniques were truly divine."<p>

"Iie. I've just started to be a true surgeon.

* * *

><p>"Come on!" an officer growled as he forced a man into his car, his fellow officer helping him.<p>

"What's going on?"

"They said he's guilty of fraud."

"Let me go, fool…"

"Seems he swindled a lot of freaking money…"

Unaware to them all, the remains of Mezool's Yummy Sac was empty nearby.

* * *

><p><strong>"Welcome back, my children. It was a success."<strong>

** "Wai~ Medals!"** Gamel sniffled as the Yummys all turned into large piles of Cell Medals, **"There's a lot! Achoo!"**

** "Thanks to the Trash Yummy distracting OOO and Ankh. I was able to take my time to grow some Yummys."**

** "Heh. This is just the start. We need to collect more Core Medals,"** Uva snorted.

**"Wai! Alright!"** Gamel coughed.

**"Bed, mister!"** Mezool ordered as she made Gamel go sit on his bed, **"I'll bring you the Cell Medals, okay?"**

** "Uh-huh…Arigatou, Mezool."**

** "It's no big deal."**

* * *

><p>In Maki's lab, he carefully finished dressing his doll. The computer screen showed designs on a Kamen Rider. It suddenly fizzled before revealing a <em>red<em> Core Medal on the screen. He looked at it with a dark grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Shadow: We're transporting roughly 5000 Cell Medals.**

**Ankh: Found it. My Condor Core!**

**Kazari: Roll Cyber Sakurai. She's trapped in the transport car with Echo Hino, Cream the Rabbit, and Cheese the Chao.**

**Eiji: Why are you collecting all these?-!**

**Ankh: For a Core Medal, I would eliminate you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 15: Struggle for the Medals, Transport Car, Super Gravity Combo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Roll: *blushing still*<strong>

**Cream: Hello, everyone. My name is Cream.**

**Roll: *shakes head* I…I'm Roll Cyber Sakurai, minna! And this is…**

**Both: Rider…Fashion…Check!**

**Cream: Today we'll be introducing the new Chaos Emerald-powered Combo for Mr. OOO…**

**-CHAOS KUWAGATA! CHAOS KAMAKIRI! CHAOS BATTA! CHAOS GATA-GATA-GATAKIRIBA! CHAOS GA-TA-KI-RI-BA!-**

**Roll: Chaos GataKiriBa! The armor seems to be more like a bug's body more than ever. It has antennae now and…are those horns moving like mandibles?**

**Cream: *gulps* I think they are. *shakes head* Mr. OOO can now make copies of him from anywhere and anyone while his Kamakiri Swords have evolved into the Kamakiri Scythe. It feels like he's invading someone's personal space. I really hope Mr. OOO apologizes for it.**

**Roll: And like his other Chaos Combo, the upgraded Scanning Charge-the Chaos GataKiriBa Kick-creates energy bodies of his three Core Medals while using his elemental version of his normal attack.**

**Cream: I was scared Mr. Eiji was hurt badly from his Combo.**

**Roll: H-Hai…*blushes a little***

**Cream: …Ms. Roll, why are you blushing?**

**Roll: A-Ano…Oh, look at that! We're out of time! Ja ne, minna! *runs out***


	15. Medals, Transport, Super Gravity Combo

**Count the Medals**

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! I've decided that since the Net Movies have appear, I'm going to have a special! In previously uploaded Chapters, I have added a 'Let's Go SPECIAL OMAKE!' <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 15: Ice! The Wind Warrior is Shockingly Spicy ~For Sagittarius O Type~**

**Kivat: *flies in* Yo! I'm Kivat! For those of you who are Sagittarius O Type…Your Rider is Kamen Rider Kuuga!**

***Sakurai Residence***

**Ankh: *heads for the freeze* Ice! Ice! Icccce! *pulls out his box of ice, reading 'Anyone but Ankh touches, they die!' on the sides. Shakes it and reveals no ice in it* There's not even one! *drops it* My luck is terrible!**

**Kivat: *flies in, getting Ankh's attention* What is your Lucky Color? *Kuuga walks in and uses Chō Henshin to turn into Kuuga Pegasus* Use green to boost up your luck! Midori Kuuga, Pegasus Form. With heightened senses, he's the Warrior of the Wind. His specialty is marksmanship. You have fine senses. You're sensitive to everything.**

**Ankh: *eye twitch* You callin' me a Nekojita?**

**Kivat: Be careful because you get hurt easily.**

***later***

**Ankh: Ice! Ice! Iccee! *rubs his green ascot for luck***

**Kivat Narration: Oh, good. Midori.**

**Ankh: *opens the freezer and grins. His Ice Candy Box is filled. He put it on the table and pulled one out. He quickly bit into it and paused. He shuddered as he rubbed his nose. He looked down and saw the filling was wasabi* Why is wasabi…? *sniffles before slumping***

**Jet: *snickering with Bean nearby***

**Jet and Bean: *gives a thumbs-up to each other***

***Castle Doran***

**Kivat: As expected from Kuuga Pegasus Form. Sometimes the world is hot and hurtful. Don't forget to smile. In the next corner, we'll find your Fated Rider. Kuuga Pegasus Form's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is Black. But his Devil Rider is Rising IXA. If you're a girl, your lover is Ryuki. For marriage, I recommend Den-O. Now, find your Fated Rider!**

**Momotaros: I wonder about the other Riders. Who will appear?**

* * *

><p><strong>So far on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Medal Kaijin Greeed are created from Desire. They are supposed to possess nine Core Medals. Will it be the Greeed or OOO who obtains them all? Or will it fall to Desire? What lies ahead?**

* * *

><p>Dr. Maki opened up the case once more. The belt was made of a silver alloy with hints of gold. The front was black plating with a clear and green capsule on the center. On the right side of the oversized buckle was a bronze knob while the left side had a slot.<p>

"For the most part, this is complete. All that's left is the final check," Maki noted, "But first…There is something that I'd like to make sure. The true power of the Medals. The moment all the Medals are stored in a single container…Even if it's a portion of them…"

"Let's try it," Kazari spoke as he walked in, "We have enough to try it, don't we?"

* * *

><p>"This is the last one," Eiji spoke as he brought in a few more boxes.<p>

"Oh, good work," Chiyoko beamed.

It was December in town and Cous Coussier was doing a Christmas Party all month long. Bean hummed 'Here Comes Santa Claus' as he put up mistletoe above the door and a table for two. Wave was cutting up a few apples to make some apple pie as Jet and Storm were kept out of the kitchen by Bark.

"Oh right, before I forget…Checks, minna!" Chiyoko cheered.

"Heh. Finally," Ankh smirked before he was handed a bill, "…Nani?"

"This is a bill for all the ice you've eaten this month. I took it out of your check, but it still wasn't enough to cover," Chiyoko explained.

"Eh!-? You ate this much?-!" Eiji exclaimed.

"And the weather's been cold too! Well, it pained me to do it, but…part of a good relationship is knowing how to get money for business."

Ankh muttered curses as he stomped outside. She was cutting him off from his Ice Breaks! Damn that human! He whipped out one of the new devices he had gotten. The screen showed Team Dark and Gotou talking to Uncle Chuck at his office.

* * *

><p>"Transport the Medals?" Gotou asked.<p>

"Hai. The transport will contain 5000 Cell Medals," Satonaka explained as she sat on the desk, "Have the Ride-Vendor Platoon escort the transport truck with yourselves.

"This is Dr. Eggman's request for use of a new device," Uncle Chuck explained, "Dr. Maki has also requested this since it seems he lacks the Medals for his experiments. Take the Medals to them."

"5000 Medals…an experiment that utilizes that many Medals…Is it _that_ new equipment?"

"Gotou-kun, this is a good opportunity for you! Go get on their good sides. All to satiate that Desire of yours!"

"President. The shipment request includes one more item, one specifically requested by Dr. Robotnik," Satonaka informed as she held up a small box, "One of the Red Core Medals."

"Ankh's Core Medal?" Rouge gasped.

"So you're the one who has all his Medals?" Shadow asked.

"Fine!-! For the sake of research we must not be stingy with the Medals," Uncle Chuck stated as he opened the box, revealing a red Core Medal with a Condor in the center.

* * *

><p>"Found it…My Condor Core!" Ankh grinned as he showed Jet a zoomed-in image of the Core Medal.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vender. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a coin showing scene of the chapter before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vender***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Gotou looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Satonaka looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Bark sitting on a couch with Bean as Echo giggled in the polar bear's lap at Bean's antics of annoying Ankh***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu*Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! Currently, how many Medals can OOO use? Twenty-One.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 15: Struggle for the Medals, Transport Car, Super Gravity Combo<strong>

* * *

><p>"We still have a lot to hang," Chiyoko noted as she put a red ornament on the tree, "I wonder if Roll-chan will be back soon."<p>

"Huh? You're right. She's usually here by this time," Eiji noted.

"That's right!" Wave nodded, "Storm, didn't you call her?"

"I tried, but…uh…"

"You forgot the number?" Bean asked.

"Yeah! That's it!"

"…"

"Oh, you couldn't reach her, Bark-kun?" Chiyoko asked, "Oh my…"

"She mentioned some sort of surprise, but…" Eiji began before Ankh dragged him out, "Eh? What is it?"

"What is it? Don't ask me! Eiji-kun, next," Chiyoko replied before seeing Eiji was gone, "Eh?"

"Ankh and Jet dragged him out," Wave explained.

* * *

><p>"Eh?-! Uncle Chuck has your Core Medal?" Eiji pondered.<p>

"Yeah! I've been feeling him out since I learned he had a Core, but…who knew that one of mine would appear?" Ankh pondered, "He might have others, but…first we must get that one."

"So what's the Combo with your Medals?" Jet asked.

"TaJaDol, the Blazing Combo," Ankh replied, "The King's Knight once said that TaJaDol was that of a Phoenix's Knight."

"King's Knight?" Caliburn repeated, Eiji keeping the hilt and guard on his belt.

"The King, the first OOO, had a Knight at his side," Ankh explained, "He discovered something ancient and used it to aid the King. He even created five extra Medals that only the King could use. Sasori, Kani, Ebi, Panda, and Kangaroo."

"…And the first three are what?" Jet asked.

"Scorpion, Crab, and Shrimp," Eiji translated.

"Anyways, they just happen to be transporting the Medals in a transport truck. That's our target!" Ankh ordered as he led the two across a bridge.

"Target?" Eiji repeated.

"He's kept it secret all this time. It's not like he'll just hand it over," Jet explained, "I've called up Wave and Storm. Wave's got blueprints for the entire place thanks to her knocking out that Tiger she was with when your uncle left."

"You two are coming with me!"

"Huh? Why us?-!" Eiji asked, making Ankh glare at him.

"They've got that Gotou guy and Team Dark guarding it," Ankh stated.

"Ah…You mean the team involving the ones that remind me of Friar Tuck, Sir Lancelot, and Morgan?" Caliburn asked.

"I don't know the first and last ones, but I need OOO's power along with the skills of a thief."

"I'm not doing that! It's like stealing!" Eiji argued.

"Your point?" Jet asked.

"Do it! I finally found my Core!"

"I'm not doing it. And neither of you can't make me!"

"…" Ankh and Jet looked at each other, "Get him!"

"Nani!-?" Eiji screamed before jumping over them…and landing beside Kazari.

"Heh. So this is where you are, Ankh," Kazari smirked.

"A Greeed?-!" Jet gasped as Eiji scurried away from the Greeed in his disguise.

"So it's Kazari," Ankh rolled his eyes, "What do you want? If it's your Medals…"

"I thought I'd give OOO a reason for attacking the transport truck."

"Nani?" Ankh pondered as Kazari rolled around them on his skateboard.

"Sakurai Cyber Roll. Cream the Rabbit. Cheese the Chao. Hino…Echo," Kazari counted, "They're trapped in the transport truck."

"Eh?-!" Eiji paled, "It can't be…You're lying, right?"

"Uh oh…" Jet and Ankh whispered as they moved behind a stone pillar nearby.

"You…You endangered my baby girl, didn't you!-?" Eiji demanded.

"As if I would do that. It was Maki who did. I just dealt with the rabbit, Mixed, and Chao. Nearly 800 years and those Chao still fear the Greeed," Kazari smirked.

"What!-?" Eiji screamed as he whipped out his Extreme Gear and shot off.

"Wait up!" Jet screamed as he followed on his own board.

"Kazari! You setting us up or something?" Ankh asked, "You nearly caused us to get pummeled or even killed by Dark Super Sonic like that Swallowtail Butterfly Yummy of Uva's almost did."

"Even if I were, it doesn't matter," Kazari replied, "No matter what response I give, you have to do this. It's your precious Core Medal, after all. Ain't that right? Also, I blame Maki. He's the guy who picked the lock and took the baby. I may be a Greeed, but I know that you know that I don't hurt infants. Cats look after their Pride, after all."

Ankh just scowled. It was true. Only three Greeed never touched a child; Kazari, Mezool, and Gamel. Uva didn't care at all while Mezool only targeted the 'ugly' ones. He let out an annoyed sigh. He wanted to have a drink with the Dark Knight again. Sad he wasn't alive anymore…

* * *

><p>"Let's move…" Shadow began.<p>

"Wait! Don't go! Stop!" Eiji screamed.

"Hino?" Gotou pondered from the truck.

"You've got stowaways in the back!" Jet explained as he and Eiji stopped their EX-Gears.

"Stowaways?" Rouge repeated.

Gotou opened up the back. In it were just a few shelves with black suitcases in it. Omega looked into it.

-Scans show no signs of life- Omega explained.

"We helped with the loading," Gotou explained, "There was nothing out of the ordinary."

"There's nothing but Cell Medals inside," Rouge explained.

"Even if that were true, and one of us were doing something like that," Shadow scowled as he held up a Glocken, "I would deal with them."

"Even if it were Charles?" Rouge asked before adopting a sly smile, "Or even…Satonaka-chan?"

Shadow froze up. Everyone blinked and Shadow was inside the front seat of the van with the daily newspaper covering his face. Rouge just giggled.

"That's true. I'm sorry for bothering you," Eiji bowed, "Ano…Is it okay if I tail you, just in case? I have no others leads. She's late; I'm sure something's happened to her. And…And especially my daughter and little sister."

"Did you check home?" Gotou asked as he got into the car's driver seat.

"Yes. CT-Chan's good at typing," Eiji explained, making Gotou sigh.

"You wouldn't call that 'tailing,'" Gotou turned to him, "Do what you want!"

"Thank you very much!" Eiji bowed.

"Did Roll have the Core Medals?" Rouge asked.

"Nope. I do," Jet informed as he held up the Medal Holder while Eiji activated a Ride Vendor.

With that, the four vehicles rode off. Eiji's hands shook with worry. He really, really hoped that his daughter, sister, and friend were okay. Unaware to them, Ankh was watching nearby. He scoffed before putting his helmet on and drove after them. Soon, they began to cross over a bridge. The vehicles skid to a halt halfway across after Gotou saw Uva and Kazari.

**"Hand over all those Cell Medals!"** Uva ordered.

"How did they know?-!" Gotou scowled.

"Greeed!" Eiji gasped as they stopped.

**-TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!-**

"Fire!" Gotou shouted as he and his men open fired.

-Mission: Defeat Greeed!- Omega roared as he unleashed a barrage of lasers.

"Chaos…Spear!" Shadow roared as he sent the Chaos Energy attack at Uva.

Uva jumped over the laser shots before zapping Omega and Shadow back with lightning from his horns. Mezool just giggled at the bullets bouncing off her before blasting the men over the side of the bridge with a blast of water. Ankh stopped beside Jet and Eiji.

"Ankh."

"Those guys are trying to take them all for themselves," Ankh noted as he held up a Taka Medal, "Eiji."

Eiji nodded. Jet pulled out the Medal Holder and gave Batta to him as Eiji pulled out Tora.

"Henshin!"

**-TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!-**

OOO jumped over the van and the two Greeed jumped back.

**"OOO-Boy, mind not getting in the way?"** Mezool asked.

"I can't do that," OOO replied as he fought the two, "Gotou-san, Shadow-san, here's your chance! The transport truck!"

"Got it," Gotou nodded.

"Step back," Shadow ordered as caught Ankh and Jet, the two picking the lock.

"Uh…It was him," Jet said as he pointed at Ankh.

"Traitor…" Ankh scowled before the four turned to see Gamel charging, "Not him…"

"Look out!" Jet shouted as they barely dodged Gamel's headbutt, making the door open.

**"That hurt!"** Gamel whined as he held his head.

* * *

><p>Roll's eyes opened. Her head ached as she got into a sitting position. She looked around at the metal walls.<p>

"Wh…Where am I?-!" Roll pondered.

"Y-You're awake," Roll turned to a shaking Cream, tied up, and a crying Echo in her carrier beside her.

"Wh…What happened?" Roll pondered before it rushed back to her, "That's right…Some weirdo caught us as we were heading for Cous Coussier."

Roll grunted before she broke her rope bindings apart. The untied Cream before gently picking up Echo.

"There, there…Everything will be okay, Echo-chan," Roll soothed.

* * *

><p>OOO jumped over the two Greeed before Mezool and Uva hit him with a blast of lightning and pressurized water.<p>

**"Medal…"** Gamel groaned before Ankh and Shadow kicked him away.

"Tch! As much as I hate this…Eiji! Use these to stop them!" Ankh shouted as Jet tossed him Kuwagata and Kamakiri while Ankh threw a Chaos Emerald.

OOO barely caught the Kuwagata and the Chaos Emerald before being sent back by a blast of water. Uva grabbed the Core Medal and regained his right arm's armor. He chuckled as OOO managed to switch the Head Medal. Mezool began to choke him.

**-KUWAGATA! TORA! BATTA!-**

Mezool screamed as she was hit by the green lightning along with Uva. Some of the lightning struck Gamel and sent him onto his back. Shadow turned to the van as the sound of groaning metal reached his ears. A panel fell and revealed the girls, Roll keeping a whimpering Echo in her right hand and the left on the panel.

"Shadow-san?" Roll blinked.

"I don't believe it…" Gotou gawked.

"We're in the middle of something right now. Stay in there," Shadow ordered as the girls looked outside.

"Eh?-! Eh?-! No way!" Roll gasped.

"Roll-chan! Cream-chan!"

"Big Brother/Eiji-kun!" the girls called out as Gamel got up.

**"Medal…"** Gamel groaned as he neared them, **"Medal…!"**

Roll and Cream screamed before Roll gave Cream Echo. The baby began to cry again as Roll pummeled the Rhino/Gorilla/Elephant Greeed multiple times on the head. Shadow blinked as he heard the sounds of coconuts hitting a head come from each impact.

**"That hurt…That hurt…"** Gamel sniffled as he moved back from her before he attempted to punch her.

"Stay away from us!" Roll screamed.

OOO gulped as he watched Gamel get sent flying away. Roll panted as she kept her grip on the Piko-Piko Hammer in one hand. She gently took back Echo.

"There, there. The Kaijin's gone bye-bye," Roll comforted.

"Enough! If you leave the girls alone, you can have all the Cell Medals!" OOO barked.

**"Eh? Yatta!"** Gamel cheered, having heard it in his flight, before crashing on the ground on the other side of the bridge.

"Oi, that's b…! …That's an idiot's thoughts! These are mine!" Ankh snapped before Mezool hit OOO.

The impact forced Eiji out of Henshin. The Core Medals flew into the air as Eiji fell off the bridge.

"Eiji-kun/Big Brother!" the three girls screamed.

"Sonic!" Jet and Rouge called.

"The Medals…" Ankh groaned before he shot his limb at the Medals while Gotou jumped at them…when Kazari interfered.

**"Sorry, Ankh…These are mine now,"** Kazari chuckled as he showed the Kuwagata, Shachi, and the Tora Medals before regaining his torso.

**"Uva, now!"** Mezool ordered.

**"Right!"** Uva nodded as he jumped into the van and drove off.

**"Wait up!"** Gamel screamed as he jumped into it, **"Ah! I'm going to fall…"**

Roll pushed Cream back into the compartment before ducking into it with Echo in her hands. Cheese whimpered as he poked out of Cream's dress while Roll put the panel back up.

"Damn it!" Gotou snapped as he and Rouge got into the car with Omega on the roof before they drove off, leaving Ankh and Shadow.

"So this is your target?" Ankh grunted, "But I sense there's more to this setup…"

**"Doesn't matter for you. Since you're finished,"** Kazari chuckled.

**Cue: WHO I AM**

"Rrr…!" Shadow growled.

The sound of a click echoed. Kazari looked down and saw two gold rings. Kazari and Mezool flinched at the power that was erupting from the black hedgehog. Slowly they turned to him and met a silver-furred, gloved fist. Ankh stared at Shadow. His quills, once dark as the night, were now stunning silver with a gold glow coming off his body.

"I only have enough time for ten minutes," Super Shadow scowled, "Ankh! Find the idiot. I'll get the Medals back."

"Don't boss me!" Ankh snapped but jumped into the water to find Eiji, Jet following.

* * *

><p>"Aim for the wheels, big guy!" Rouge ordered, "And don't aim for the areas that will cause an explosion! We've got lives at stake here!"<p>

-Affirmative!- Omega agreed as he open fired.

Uva chuckled as he drove out of the way of the bullets. Gamel laughed as he looked at the cases of Medals. Gotou drove up beside it and Uva rammed into them. Gotou drove to get in front of them, but Uva drove to beside the car and forced them to crash into a fence.

"Damn!" Rouge growled as she slammed a fist on the dashboard…the airbags deploying upon impact, "Oh so _now_ you go off!"

* * *

><p>Mezool and Kazari screamed as they crashed into the waters below. Shadow panted as he barely put on his Limiters. He didn't get a single Medal from Kazari but he got back the Kuwagata Core Medal. He collapsed as he coughed out a bit of green blood. For a few seconds, the image of a red and black locust-like Kaijin had replaced him. Damn…He went over the limit…But his normal level wouldn't work on the Greeed. It barely worked on the Yummys. Kazari and Mezool got to shore near the bottom of the bridge.<p>

**"Kazari…Chaos Energy is…fearsome,"** Mezool admitted, **"…But I also have my suspicions. You came back suddenly with information on Cell Medals…You actually want to take them all for yourself, right?"**

** "How cruel of you. Especially since we were soundly beaten by the one labeled as the Ultimate Life Form. So that's what you think of me."**

** "…What were you going while you were away from us?-!"** Mezool demanded.

**"Nothing…No big deal…"** Kazari replied before stabbing her in the back and pulling out all but her single Core Medal, forcing her into her disguise form.

"K-Kazari…"

**"This is one of my goals,"** Kazari explained as he juggled the five blue Core Medals in his hand, four taken from Mezool, **"Gomen."**

* * *

><p>Gamel cheered as the van stopped. He jumped out of the van with a case.<p>

"We're here, Uncie Uva?"

"We'll split the Medals here, Nephew," Uva informed, the two keeping this guise up as Mezool 'asked' Uva to do in their Disguised Forms.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Eiji!" Ankh snapped as he pulled Eiji off the rock, "Eiji! Eiji! What were you doing?-! It's your fault we lost a lot of Cores!"<p>

"And just _what_ were _you_ **doing?-!"** Eiji snapped as he did a partial change into Dark Super, **"My daughter, my little sister, and Roll-chan were in there, dammit!"**

"How's that my problem?-!" Ankh roared as he threw Eiji into the water, "Don't get in my way next time!"

Eiji roared as he tackled Ankh over and began to punch him in the face.

"Ah! Stop it! Stop it!" Jet shouted as he tried to pull the two away from each other.

"Shut **up**!" both roared as they knocked Jet out with a double punch.

**"Right back at you!"** Eiji roared as he kicked Ankh in the gut, "I'm going to save them!"

"Don't get cocky, Eiji!" Ankh roared as he gave him an uppercut, "For a Core Medal…I would eradicate you!"

Eiji snapped. Ankh cried out in pain as his arm was pulled off by Dark Super Sonic. Jet slowly came to as the sounds of a tree splintering came to his aching head. Eiji panted as a twitching Ankh was put back on Daisuke's limb.

"You okay with that? You can't get Medals without OOO," Eiji scowled as Ankh got up slowly.

"Don't use that on me, dammit! I nearly lost all my Cell Medals!" Ankh snapped, collapsing in the water once more, "And are you okay with this? If you die, in the end the Mix, the Rabbit, and the Brat…and this body can't be saved. Your daughter will have no parents either."

"If anything happened to them, what I do when I go Dark Super will be the least of your worries," Eiji scowled.

Jet and Ankh gulped, Jet louder than the Greeed. For a split second, they saw a figure overshadowing Eiji. His quills were acting akin to dreadlocks while his quills were a deep purple. His main quill had two white lines going to the top of his eyes. His gloves and shoes were fused to his body, the same color as his quills. His muzzle and fur were a pale white with no mouth. Even his eyes had nothing but white within, the Sadness, Rage, and Hatred released at full force upon them. The four gold rings glowed on his wrists and ankles. The flames erupting off his body had a dark mystic quality to them.

"Argh mou! How is this favorable for either of us?-!" Eiji cried out as Ankh walked off, shaking a bit and not from the water, "Oh! I've got an idea!"

"Tch! Don't get the wrong idea when you see them with me. They're exceptions. You cannot beat me."

"Says the guy who got walloped by a tree," Eiji smirked as he walked up to Ankh, "In any case, this is my only option!"

The last thing Ankh saw was a fist coming at him.

* * *

><p>"It will be okay," Roll soothed as she ran a hand comfortingly on Cream as she rocked Echo.<p>

"I…I'm scared, Ms. Roll…" Cream gulped, "But…But I'll try to be brave."

"Chao-chao…" Cheese whimpered.

"We'll be fine. You told me stories that Eiji-kun once fell from space and he survived. If he can survive that, he can survive anything," Roll encouraged…both the teenager and herself…as she gently ran a hand through Echo's developing head quills.

"Mama…" Echo whispered as she nuzzled into Roll.

Roll froze up along with Cream and Cheese. Slowly, Roll turned to the two with a fear-filled expression. Cream, though, just stared down at Echo.

"D…Did she just say 'Mama,' Ms. Roll?" Cream asked.

"Mama," Echo repeated as she looked up at Roll.

"…Eiji-kun is going to kill me…" Roll whispered.

* * *

><p>"Mama Mezool…is she here yet?" Gamel asked as he licked his banana split-flavored lollipop.<p>

**"U-Uva!"** Kazari cried out as he stumbled into the room, changing into his Mobian Form.

"Kazari, what happened?" Uva asked as he caught him.

"We…We got beaten…"

"Nani?" Uva gawked.

"The Black Hedgehog…he turned silver…He…He was _stronger _than the all of us with all our Core Medals! He had pure 100 percent _Infinite _Energy!"

"M-Mama…?" Gamel paled before he ran outside, "Mama! Mama!"

"OOO is there, too!" Kazari panted as Uva put him in the trunk.

"Damn it!" Uva roared.

He turned to look out where Gamel was running out. Kazari smirked as he turned into his Greed Form. He lunged and Uva turned into his Greed Form and the two began to fight. The panel fell and the girls poked out, Echo fast asleep in her carrier.

**"Kazari, you bastard!"**

** "Aw…Guess I messed up."**

** "It can't be…Y-You got Mezool too?-!"** Uva gasped.

**"Ne, Uva. Suppose you just gather Medals and completely Revive. Don't you just think devouring the world is boring?"** Kazari asked.

**"Hell yeah! First, I'll beat that damn Polar Bear! Then I'll take over the world!"** Uva snapped.

**"That's right. We should evolve."**

** "You cur!"** Uva snapped before he ran, **"You're going to pay for killing her!"**

** "Well now, all that's left is to bring Gamel back…"** Kazari began before spotting the girls, **"Oh, were you still there? Your roles are over. Feel free to get lost. I'm also sorry about getting the little one there involved."**

"Th…Thank you," Cream gulped.

**"Just get going,"** Kazari replied as he kept his back to them.

Cautiously, the two girls got out. Roll hugged Echo in her carrier close as they began to get away.

**"Bye-bye,"** Kazari smirked as he sent a yellow tornado at the girls.

"Mama!" Echo screamed before a sonic boom echoed and took the girls away from the attack as Ankh in his Limb Form batted it away.

"E…Eiji-kun!" Roll gasped as Eiji grabbed his leg, the pain flaring up.

**"Huh? I thought you guys were having a buddies' falling-out,"** Kazari noted.

"Who says we're buddies?-!" Ankh demanded as Jet came up on his EX-Gear.

"Roll-chan, Cream-chan, it's okay now," Eiji spoke.

"Daddy…" Echo called out, letting Eiji picked her up and gently hug her.

"I was so scared for your life, Echo-chan…" Eiji whispered as he kissed her forehead before putting her back in the carrier and activated all the Candroids, "Keep them safe, minna."

"Eiji-kun," Roll smiled gently.

"Eiji…Don't forget our discussion just now," Ankh ordered as he gave the hedgehog the Chaos Emerald and the SaGouZo Medals.

* * *

><p><em>"A year's worth of ice candy," Eiji ordered as he tapped Ankh's borrowed nose.<em>

_ "Eh?"_

_ "And if we save the girls, I'll definitely get back the Core Medals."_

_ "…You got it."_

* * *

><p>"Right," Eiji nodded as he scanned the Medals, "Henshin!"<p>

**-CHAOS SAI! CHAOS GORILLA! CHAOS ZOU! CHAOS SA-GOU-ZO. CHAOS SA-GOU-ZO!-**

** "Fuck…"** Kazari cursed.

**CUE: SUN GOES UP – THEME OF SAGOUZO**

Chaos SaGouZo was different just like the last two. The Sai Head's horns were longer with serrated edges. His main horn had gained two extra horns on the back. His shoulders were bulkier and shaped like Gorilla heads that had elephant tusks and rhino horns on the forehead. His gauntlets were bulkier with spikes on each of his knuckles and rocket engines on the backs. His leg armor was bulkier than every with the feet resembling the feet of an elephant. Caliburn was on his back, altered as well. His gold was silver while his face had tusks on the sides and a horn instead of a blade. Silver Gorilla fur covered the hilt/handle. OOO let out an echoing roar as the building began to rumble with each strike of his armor, Caliburn adding his own in.

"Mezool's not there…" Gamel sniffled as he walked in to see Kazari being tossed around as OOO was merely twirling his left hand's pinky about, Kazari being controlled by the gravity itself, "Huh…It's OOO…"

**"Gamel!"** Kazari screamed as he hit a wall, **"If you defeat OOO, Mezool would be pleased!"**

"Really? Then I'll do it!" Gamel declared as he put another Cell Medal on his forehead, creating a Kame Rummy, **"Get OOO!"**

The Kamen Yummy threw its turtle shell-themed mace at OOO…only for it to be crushed as if it were in a black hole. Gamel blinked before all but his head was put into the ground.

"Even when it's three against one…" Roll awed

"Big Brother's Chaos Combos must be _stronger_ than Super Sonic!" Cream awed.

Ankh just scowled. Hino Eiji…Sonic the Hedgehog…just _what_ was the blue hedgehog he picked to be OOO? He looked down at the other Chaos Emerald he had. These 'Chaos Emeralds' were only limited to seven. If just _one_ did this to a Combo…He shuddered just barely.

**"Gamel! Oh well, my target isn't OOO,"** Kazari frowned before blasting an energy tornado that sent Gamel into the truck.

"Eiji, chase him!" Ankh barked as Kazari drove the van away.

**"They let the girls go. It's fair,"** OOO replied, his tone strangely calm and collected.

"…Eh?" Ankh blinked.

"Is Eiji-kun…acting weird?" Roll asked as they watched OOO just dodge and parry his opponent before sending bursts of gravity into the Kame Yummy's torso and sent him into a wall.

"Look out!" Cream screamed as the Kame Yummy sent a barrage of shell-themed spheres at them…until gravity sent them into the ground.

** "Okaa-chan said this: 'Children are treasures. The greatest sin in this world is to damage those treasures,'"** OOO quoted.

"Uh-oh…I think Big Brother is livid," Cream gulped as the ground below the Kame Yummy suddenly turned into giant hands that strangled its legs.

**"Scanning Charge,"** OOO stated as he scanned the Medals once more.

**-SCANNING CHARGE-**

** "Chaos SaGouZo Impact," **OOO stated.

Around the Kame Yummy, silver energy elephants, rhinos, and gorillas appeared. All of them were roaring and crying out for the Yummy's demise as Chaos SaGouZo floated into the air. He stuck the ground and the Kame Yummy was sucked into it up to his waist. It screamed as the seismic waves brought it closer to the Multi-King's Super Gravity Combo. The energy animals impacted with the Yummy at the same time OOO's fists slammed into it. A single Cell Medal rolled to Ankh's foot. OOO walked up to the girls, hawk, and Greeed just as Gotou drove up with Rouge and a snoring Shadow in Omega's arms.

"Another Combo?" Rouge pondered as they got out while OOO changed back, stumbling a bit.

"Roll-chan, Cream-chan, Echo-chan, are you girls okay?" Eiji asked.

"H-Hai," Roll nodded.

"Thank you for asking, Big Brother," Cream smiled gently before Eiji collapsed.

"Eiji-kun!" Roll gasped as the girls went over to him, "Are you okay?-!"

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Eiji replied as he looked at Echo in her carrier, "Are you okay, Echo-chan?"

"Mama," Echo replied as she was reaching for Roll.

Eiji looked at Echo. Then he turned to a nervous Roll. He went like that for a full minute.

"…Okaa-chan~!" Eiji called out before passing out.

* * *

><p>"Gomen nassai! This is all my fault!" Roll bowed.<p>

"It's not your fault," Eiji replied from the couch, giving a small smile at her, "I'm glad you're all safe."

"Kazari, that bastard…My Medal…" Ankh frowned in 'his' room before Jet screamed.

"The Medals!"

"What happened?" Roll asked.

"Look!" Jet replied, showing the Medal Holder now had nothing but Cell Medals in it, "Oh man…The Medals that we got from Mezool and Uva are gone!"

"We still have the Unagi and Batta," Rouge noted as she pulled them out from her cleavage, earning blushes from all the males.

"A-And RaToraTa and S-SaGouZo," Eiji added as he held up the six.

"We have to start over!-?" Ankh screamed as he stomped outside and closed the sound-proof sliding door before letting out a series of curses that made even sailors passing by blush.

* * *

><p>Dr. Maki looked at the small amount of Core Medals they had. Kazari was crafty. He didn't even think the Greeed had time to get the Core Medals from that Medal Holder. The only one that was missing was the Red Medal. Kazari picked up Mezool's Core Medals, only two missing. He went over to the disguised Gamel, hugging Mr. Neck as tears were coming down his eyes.<p>

"Put these in you," Kazari ordered, "Mezool wants it this way."

"Mezool does?" Gamel asked as he accepted them, "Then I'll do it! For Mama!"

With that, he began to put the Core Medals into him. With each one, Gamel whimpered in a bit of pain. Upon the last of them, he turned into his Greeed Form.

"We will get to see…what happens when all the Medals are stored in the same container," Maki noted.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Maki: Now, there are 14 Core Medals in him.**

**Uncle Chuck: Desire will save the world!**

**Mezool: I want all of you!**

**Eggman: At last, the BirthDriver is complete!**

**Roll: Kamen Rider…Birth?**

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 16: Conclusion, Greed, New Rider<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Roll: Konnichiwa!<strong>

**Cream: It's nice to see everyone again!**

**Rouge: Welcome to another…**

**All four girls: Rider…Fashion…Check!**

**Wave: Today's our newest Chaos Combo…**

**-CHAOS SAI! CHAOS GORILLA! CHAOS ZOU! CHAOS SA-GOU-ZO. CHAOS SA-GOU-ZO!-**

**Cream: …Mr. OOO Chaos SaGouZo!**

**Roll: This is the Super Gravity Combo for OOO. He has complete mastery over gravity with this form.**

**Rouge: With this upgrade, he can unleash up to fifty Bagōn Pressures in a minute and his Zuo Stomp can even dilapidate a building the size of the Taj Mahal!**

**Wave: I would rather like to avoid the spikes on his gauntlets and his stronger Sai Head's horns.**

**Rouge: His Scanning Charge is the Chaos SaGouZo Impact, where the normal energy Animals that make up this Combo appear and add their power into his attack. Just like the normal SaGouZo, the ground reforms after the attack is finished or interrupted.**

**Cream: But Big Brother was acting strange when he was using this. He was completely calm during the entire fight.**

**Roll: Hai, hai. It seems that Chaos Combos cause his personality to change to fit the Combo's powers. He acted like a Shinobi mixed with a Shinigami when he was Chao GataKiriBa and RaToraTa made him act like a cocky jerk.**

**Wave: …That's not really new…**

**Rouge: That was Sonic, this is Eiji.**

**Roll: Hai! That's all we have for to…**

**OOO: *holds up Caliburn***

**Roll: Eh? You want us to do that? Ano…Should we?**

**Rouge: He's got gravity on his side. What do you think?**

**Wave: …As you can see, Caliburn will transform as well based on OOO's Combo or Chaos Combo. He is just the handle and guard when outside of OOO. With TaToBa or a Random Combo, he is normal with a blade. But in a Full Combo or Chaos Combo, he transforms and gains effects based on the Combo.**

**Rouge: That's right. For this Combo, he's more like a club and can crumble hills the size of a house with a single hit.**

**Roll: *nods* And that's all for today. Ja ne! And Merry Christmas! We won't be on tomorrow (A/N: Next chapter), for a special After Chapter for Christmas.**

**All the girls and OOO: *wave***


	16. Conclusion, Greeed, New Rider

**Count the Medals**

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 16: Destroyer Destroys the Duel ~For Gemini O Type~**

**Kivat: *flies in* Yo! I'm Kivat! For those of you who are Gemini O Type…Your Rider is Kamen Rider Decade! The ultimate 'my pace' type…But if you listen to others, your luck will go up. **

***Cous Coussier***

**KAMEN RIDERS POKER BATTLE!**

***sitting at a table were Decade, Garren, Chalice, and Uva.**

**Narrator: Card Riders and Greeed Uva are having a Poker Duel with their Prides at stake! Garren's hand is…amazing. It's a Flush! Chalice…oh! He has a Straight! And Uva…amazing, a Full House! Everyone's doing great. How about Decade? Oh! He doesn't have anything. You can say he has a Pig Hand! What a pinch! What'll you do, Decade?-! Saa, the fated Showdown!**

**Garren: Flush.**

**Chalice: Straight.**

**Uva: Full…House.**

**Decade: *stands up and pulls out a gold card. Puts it into his DecaDriver***

**=FINAL FORM RIDE: G-G-G-GARREN! FINAL FORM RIDE: C-C-C-CHALICE FINAL FORM RIDE: U-U-U-UVA=**

***All three screamed as they transformed together into a Diamond-Shaped Mochi, Chocolate Heart, and a green and black Kuwagata/Kamakiri/Batta hybrid insect in a glass jar***

**Decade: *chuckles while taking everyone's winnings***

***Castle Doran***

**Kivat: Changing people into strange shapes without a hint of malice…Just what you'd expect from Decade. In the next corner, we'll find your Fated Rider. Decade's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is Kuuga Dragon Form. But his Devil Rider is Todoroki. If you're a girl, your lover is W HeatJoker. For marriage, I recommend Kiva Emperor Form. *pauses* Emperor Form. Yosh! Kivatte Ikuze! Let's go, Tatsulot! Now, find your Fated Rider! *flies off to find Wataru***

**Momotaros: I wonder about the other Riders. Who will appear?**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider OOO! The three things that happened last time…<strong>

**One: Eiji, Ankh, Team Dark, and Roll are caught in a struggle for Medals.**

**Second: It was Medal System developer Maki and Greeed Kazari who set it up.**

**And Third: They use Gamel to start a certain experiment.**

* * *

><p>"You're so obedient, so you should make a good container," Kazari noted as he gave Gamel the rest of the Core Medals they had that were silver.<p>

Gamel roared as his body transformed into its Completed Form. White and gray armor covered the majority of his body with the bulky armor on his arms resembling the heads of a rhino and an elephant. Horn-like Bones were set up on his torso and just below his belt to give the appearance of ribs. Sparks continued to come off him.

"Now there are 14 Core Medals in him. It's still not enough," Maki informed as he held up the plate that had Uva's Core Medal Kazari had managed to obtain, leaving them with one, Uva with five, and OOO with three, "But it'll do for an experiment in putting Medals in one container. To be honest, I would like to add yours as well."

Kazari gave an annoyed twitch of his left eye before giving the simplest of replies. He flicked the doll off Maki's shoulder. As Gamel laughed at being complete, Maki gasped and collapsed.

"He fell! He fell!"

"For us, our Cores are our existence. Please don't walk about it in such a flippant manner," Kazari ordered as he picked up the Core Medals Maki dropped, "Sad we couldn't get Ankh's Core Medal. Just where did it go? But for now…"

He turned to a pile of Cell Medals. He turned into his Greeed Form and absorbed them. He proceeded to walk out and change back to normal.

"The fee for my work," Kazari smirked before he went outside and saw a Taka Candroid…with the missing red Core Medal, _'So that's where it went. Seems those other scientists are aware Maki can't be trusted.'_

* * *

><p>"Yes!" Tails cheered as the Taka Candroid dropped the Core Medal into his hands.<p>

"Well this is a relief," Orbot noted, "Now we have the last part of Ankh's Combo."

"Yeah! He'll be so happy, he'll be hugging us!" Cubot exclaimed.

"…Can we change his voice chip?" Tails asked.

"Now I remember just why we had his Voice Chip changed before," Eggman muttered.

"This is bad…" Rotor frowned, "A Greeed's been nearly completed _and_ it had nearly all the Core Medals of another."

"We need to get that belt back," Tails frowned before the door opened, "Oh. You're both here. Great!"

* * *

><p>"Ow-ow-ow," Eiji groaned as Roll applied cold packs to his back.<p>

"Don't overdo it. You were reckless."

"But I was just training…"

"You used all the Chaos Combos we had one after another. I had to stop you from using TaToBa with a Chaos Emerald since you were on the verge of collapsing."

"Really? I'm…fine…" Eiji grunted as he tried to get up, "At any rate…I need to go after…Ankh. It seems he…went to Uncle Chuck's."

"You're staying," Roll frowned as she narrowed her eyes at the weakened hedgehog, "You fainted when you took off the belt after you did all that."

"…Did Echo-chan call you 'Mama' earlier?" Eiji asked.

"Ah! A-a-a-ano…"

"I don't really mind. I've tried to…be a good father for her, but…children need mothers as well," Eiji spoke as he looked over at Echo on her blanket nearby, crawling after the Tora Candroid and Chaos Tora Candroid, "Anyway, I need to go…"

"You can't! Don't just think about others! You should worry for your own sake too! It's important!" Roll scolded, "Now either you rest or I'll make you rest."

Eiji gulped. He knew from experience that when you're hurt and a girl says that to you, you better just stay. He unconsciously rubbed a bit of his head, remembering why you should never tell a Djinn or a Lady of the Lake about frying pans…

* * *

><p>"What a terrible pity about the Medal Transport Truck being attacked and you losing all but ten Core Medals. It seems the Greeed named Kazari did it. He's very sly. He wants you four to destroy each other and…" Uncle Chuck looked up at Ankh, "…He probably wants to monopolize all the Core Medals."<p>

"You're not secretly helping him, are you?" Ankh asked, making Satonaka frown at Ankh.

"It was Doctor Maki and Doctor Eggman who requested the Medal Transport in the first place."

"Maki? Oh…that inexplicable man with the puppet?" Ankh smirked, recalling the freak out session the man had when his doll fell, as he followed Uncle Chuck.

"It's possible that he did it…but…! If he did it, I can't condemn him. Nor Eggman."

"What was that?"

"Both have a single, pure goal! They experiment to grant those Desires. Listen. Desire must not be stopped. Desire…" Uncle Chuck turned to the Greeed with a smile, "…will save the world. Heh. Hahaha!"

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vender. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a coin showing scene of the chapter before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vender***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Gotou looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Satonaka looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Bark sitting on a couch with Bean as Echo giggled in the polar bear's lap at Bean's antics of annoying Ankh***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu*Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! Currently, how many Medals can OOO use? Ten.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 16: Conclusion, Greeed, New Rider<strong>

* * *

><p>"So you say Desire shouldn't be stopped. Then how about granting my Desire? Take out all of the Core Medals you have. How many do you have?-!" Ankh demanded before Storm, Wave, and Jet held him back.<p>

"Ankh, stop it!" Wave barked.

"Oi! Move out of the way!"

"Do you want us to get in trouble with the guy?" Jet demanded.

"Calm down!" Storm added.

"President. I put in my hours; may I go now?" Satonaka asked.

"Heh-heh. Don't I always tell you? You may do what you want, Satonaka-kun," Uncle Chuck chuckled.

"Then I will take my leave," Satonaka bowed.

"Thanks for the hard work," Wave bowed.

"Ankh-kun. It can't hurt to see their experiments. The Core Medals have the power to do more than completely revive Greeeds. Since you want to obtain all the Core Medals…you should be very interested in this," Uncle Chuck informed as he poured himself a cup of tea.

Ankh scowled before getting out of the arms of Jet and Storm. He stormed off with the Babylon Rogues, minus Wave, going after him.

"Just as you'd expect from Ankh-kun. He catches on quickly."

"Excuse me, Charles. But I heard before that the Core Medals and Cell Medals are based upon Desire. Just what are they? Ankh told me that the Core Medals were created 800 years ago. By 'created'…did he mean by Humans and Mobians?"

"Oh! It's a delight to see you show an interest in this," Uncle Chuck noted as he gave her a cup of tea while patting the Batta Candroid on her shoulder, "Eiji-kun, you're listening, correct?"

-H-hai, Uncle Chuck-

"When did you…" Wave began.

"Our family is known for our speed. Now, Eiji-kun, even though you fought as OOO all this time…you acted like this was still someone else's problem. Oh, I mean…I thought you had no interest in it. This is how lives change. Right now, you all have been changed by the Desire to know. Subarashi!"

* * *

><p>Mezool panted as more Cell Medals began to fall out of her. In their home, Uva roared as he broke a table.<p>

"Kazari, that bastard!" Uva roared before he drank another bottle of whiskey.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Just gathering Medals and completely reviving…then devouring the world…doesn't that sound boring? We should evolve."<em>**

* * *

><p>"Evolve, eh? I should too…" Uva began before he heard Mezool collapse on a chair, making him look at her, "Kazari got you, didn't he?"<p>

"I was able to retain one Core…But…I was able to remain in this form," Mezool explained as Uva lifted her up, earning a heavy blush from her.

"You're surprisingly light," Uva smirked with a chuckle.

"Baka…" Mezool panted as she was gently placed on the couch, the only thing Uva didn't break.

"Can't you do it like Ankh?"

"Like this, I know…it's not possible to revive just a part of the body like that. I don't know how he did it, but you have to admit that what he did shows that we can evolve," Mezool noted.

"It might be because he had some of our Core Medals," Uva noted as he put a cold, wet cloth on her head.

"Besides his own?"

"Yeah," Uva nodded as he turned into his Greeed Form, **"I'm going to look for Kazari. Hopefully, Gamel's with him and, if we're lucky, he'll have your Core Medals. Just stay here and try to recover."**

"Hai…" Mezool nodded as Uva left.

Once Uva had walked outside, he broke two Cell Medals and formed four Trash Yummys.

**"Guard the place. Don't go inside unless you hear Mezool scream,"** Uva ordered as he rubbed the unarmored part of him, **"I need more Core Medals…**

* * *

><p>"800 years ago…scientists of the time tried to create an artificial immortal Life Form. They compressed the powers of various animals into Medals," Uncle Chuck explained as he spun the Shachi Core Medal Wave had, "The first ones they made had no consciousness of their own. But…They removed one Medal from their original ten, leaving them with the incomplete number nine. To fill in that gap, their Desire was born! From that Desire came great evolution. They eventually gained consciousness. And that Life Form's name…is Greeed!"<p>

* * *

><p>"'Is Greeed?'" Eiji repeated.<p>

-Correct. To fight the Greeed, they used the power of the Core Medals they took to fight. And then sealed them. And that was OOO. Desire itself if life! It is the source of power!-

* * *

><p>"That's right…I…I need more…" Mezool panted as she stumbled out of their 'home,' "More…"<p>

* * *

><p>-The scientists' original intent was to…-<p>

* * *

><p>"Ankh. What's your reason for gathering those Core Medals?" Jet asked, earning just a smirk from the Greeed.<p>

"Well…Guess I'll go home, eat an Ice, then sleep," Ankh noted before stopping, "On second thought, I think I'll need to stay with you three for the night. I don't want to go back home. Someone keeps messing with my ice candy and I think it's the Mix. Damn little chairs and wasabi…"

* * *

><p>"A power even greater than infinity…When the Medals are gathered in a container…If the experiment is a success, then that's all I need," Maki noted as he looked at his painting, "If it doesn't, then the containers for which to contain the Medals will be…"<p>

"Professor! You're coming with us to the police," Gotou ordered as he entered with Team Dark.

"You're under arrest for kidnapping and confining Sakurai Cyber Roll, Rabbit Cream, Chao Cheese, and infant Hino Echo," Rouge informed.

"A Greeed did that."

"We learned this by talking with the guards. It would not have been possible if you did not cooperate."

"What will happen to the Medal System without me? OOO would have difficulty fighting, you know."

"That's why Eggman, Tails, and Rotor are here," Rouge smirked.

"By the way, a certain piece of equipment is complete," Maki informed, making Gotou's eyes widen, "It can fight on the same level as OOO, maybe even higher."

"Can it achieve _over_ infinite energy?" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I don't mind giving it to you…provided you accompany me in a more amicable manner."

"Is that a threat?" Shadow growled as Gotou's clenched fists drew his own blood.

Unaware to them, the nearby window opened. Cubot in a blue beret and raccoon mask snuck in. He quickly grabbed the case and got out without being noticed. Rotor fived the robot as Tails began to pick the locks.

* * *

><p>"Huh? Mezool…Mezool!" Gamel called out in the empty 'home' of theirs.<p>

* * *

><p>The sign on Cous Coussier was decorated with reefs and a tiny tree. On the sign was the words 'Christmas Fair.'<p>

"Merry Christmas!" Head Elf Chiyoko declared as Santa Bark used a party popper to send streamers into the air.

"Yay! Merry Christmas!" the patrons cheered.

"Please have fun, everyone!"

"Please take a photo," Roll spoke, wearing a Santa-themed dress without shoulders and holding an instant camera.

"Okay. Cheese," one of the girls grinned as she took her friend's photo with Roll.

"Here you go!" Santa Eiji beamed as he gave a patron a filled plate of food.

"Arigatou."

"It's good!" Reindeer Bean grinned as he danced with Reindeer Jet.

"This is humiliating…" Jet muttered as Ankh, nearby, was looking at his list.

_'A gathering of Core Medals…Just how much power will be created?' _Ankh thought as he recalled Chaos RaToraTa, Chaos GataKiriBa, and Chaos SaGouZo, _'To be honest, I do want to see that.'_ It was then the elf hat he wore had its bell hit him in the face, _'…Once I kill the damn onna.'_

* * *

><p>"Mezool…Where is she? Mezool…" Gamel whimpered as he walked before the Cous Coussier, "Hm? Maybe Mezool is in here?"<p>

Slowly, the child-sized-disguised Greeed walked into the restaurant. The party was going full force.

"Merry Christmas!" Eiji greeted as he put a party hat on Gamel's head from behind, making Gamel put his hands on the hat with curiosity, "Would you like a photo to commemorate your visit?"

"A-Ano…Iie," Gamel replied, "Too bright."

"We have a free buffet today. Are you hungry?"

"…Uh-huh…"

"Well, let's get you something to eat, okay?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay."

"Eiji-kun, can you help me?" Chiyoko asked.

"Huh? Ano…O-okay. Roll-chan, can you help this child prepare his meal?" Eiji asked.

"Hai!" Roll replied as Eiji left.

"Roll-chan will help you. Okay?"

"…Uh-huh."

"Good."

"Is there something wrong, little one?" Roll asked once Eiji had left.

Gamel looked up at the worried expression on Roll. He looked up at her for a few moments before nodding as tears formed in his eyes. The way she was looking at him. It reminded him of Mezool and the lie the Greeed all came up with when Kazari was missing.

"Momma…" Gamel sniffled.

"Hm?"

"Don't know…I can't find my Momma," Gamel sniffled.

"Did you come in here with her or are you looking about for her all over?" Roll asked.

"All over."

"Oh my…" Roll gasped before looking over at Chiyoko, "Chiyoko-chan, I'm taking my break."

"Hai!" the elf-wearing owner replied before Roll zipped out and back in, wearing her normal clothing.

"Come on. I'll help you find her. I promise," Roll replied.

"…Promise?"

"Hai. A promise is something that you make and keep no matter what," Roll replied, "Like if you promised to meet a friend somewhere or if you promised to help someone with a project of theirs."

"…Uh-huh…" Gamel nodded.

"Now come on, little guy. Let's go find your Momma," Roll smiled gently as the two walked out, the Hedgefox holding the disguised-Greeed's hand.

* * *

><p>"She's nowhere," Gamel sniffled when sparks began to come off him, "Why?-!"<p>

"Don't worry. I promised to help you and I'll keep it," Roll replied as Eiji saw them nearby.

"Matte!" Ankh called as he approached, "That's Gamel."

"Eh?-!"

"That Kazari…Seems he's using Gamel as a container," Ankh explained.

"Container? Then…"

"It means that he has more Core Medals than the others," Ankh informed when Gamel collapsed.

"Oh my! Daijobu? Come on. Get on my back," Roll spoke as she knelt down.

It was then Gamel let out a scream of pain. A black shockwave erupted off him, knocking everyone away with Roll ending up in the fountain. She poked her head out and gasped at seeing Gamel's true form.

"What? Is that all?" Ankh asked.

"That's all?-! It's quite a lot, you mean!" Eiji snapped, "Now I'm really glad I asked Uncle Chuck to watch Echo-chan for today."

"Gamel doesn't have his own nine Cores. Unless he's completely revived, this is his limit as a container," Ankh explained.

"You're…A Greeed?" Roll asked as she got out of the water.

**"Mezool!"** the Greeed called out as sparks came off him.

"…Okay then. So Mezool is your Momma?"

**"…Eh?"** Gamel pondered as he looked at Roll.

"You said you were looking for your Momma. And I did promise you," Roll noted, "Yosh! Let's go find your Kaa-chan, Mezool, then!"

**"Really?"**

"Nani?" Ankh and Eiji gawked.

"I promised. And you never turn your back on a promise unless it's considered impossible by all but two. That's what Oniichan always told me."

"Baka!" Ankh barked.

It was then the two heard a grunt of pain. They turned to see Mezool walking nearby, clutching her right arm.

**"Mezool!"** Gamel called out, getting the disguised-Greed's attention.

"It's there, isn't it?" Mezool asked as she began to approach, "My Cores."

**"Mezool, nice lady kept her promise!"** Gamel clapped as she got closer, **"Mezool…Where were you? Nice lady and I searched for you, like she promised."**

"Hai," Roll nodded as she stepped back from the two when she saw Eiji and Ankh.

"Good boy. Come here," Mezool spoke with a small smile, "I want all of you!"

Gamel nodded happily as he ran over and hugged her. His body glowed before it collapsed into Cell Medals and Core Medals. Slowly, the Medals entered Mezool's body, letting her change back into her Complete Greeed Form, her body sparking a bit. Her chest armor resembled the body of an eel while her legs had octopus tentacle designs.

**"What a good boy, Gamel-chan. Though you're a Greeed, you had no wants of your own except for wanting a friend. But…that's why you never betrayed me, unlike Kazari who did that to me. I love you, my little Gamel,"** Mezool spoke in the small sparks of pain, unaware of Maki approaching the sight.

"I think it's still not enough," Maki noted to his doll.

He walked over to a black van. He opened the trunk of the van and a rain of Cell Medals shot out to Mezool. He held up a Kuwagata and a Kamakiri and threw them into the mix. Mezool screamed as the Cell Medals and Core Medals rained down on her.

"Aw crap," Ankh scowled.

"What?"

"She's going to become evolve," Ankh replied as the pile of Cell Medals and Mezool began to glow and fuse.

Slowly, the Medals rose up and solidified. It was the size of a small house with eight tentacles. At the front was a pair of massive tusks and a long trunk. The trunk ended with the head of a killer whale. The monster let out a fierce roar.

"What is that?-!" Roll gawked.

"Kaiju!" Eiji screamed.

"Mezool can't control her power. That's probably just a monster made of Medals," Ankh explained before the monster crashed into the ground nearby, leaving only a crater that seemed to have been made by consuming the ground.

"Just a monster? It's on a level I've never seen before!" Eiji snapped, "It's serious about devouring the world. Minna!"

"We'll get a lot if we defeat that," Ankh noted as he was about to give Eiji the Taka Medal.

"Matte. We'll need a Chaos Combo," Roll advised as she gave three green Medals and Chaos Emerald to Eiji.

"Henshin!"

**-CHAOS KUWAGATA! CHAO KAMAKIRI! CHAO BATTA! CHAO GATA-GATA-GATAKIRIBA! CHAOS GATA-KIRI-BA!-**

"This should even the playing field," OOO noted before making fifty clones of himself.

"The problem is…whether it can be defeated," Ankh pondered, "Even with a Chaos Combo."

"Charge!" the OOO army roared as they jumped onto the back of the Mega Greeed and began to try and slash at it with their Kamakiri Scythes.

* * *

><p>"Behold, Satonaka-kun! It has this much power even though it doesn't have all the Core Medals! It's the power of Desire!" Uncle Chuck declared as Satonaka was feeding Echo nearby.<p>

"That's too much for the baby. No thanks," Satonaka replied.

"Don't worry! This is a failure. As I thought, if we use a Greeed as the container, it can't control the power. The only thing I want…is a world reborn from Desire!"

* * *

><p>"It's a success. If we gather more Core Medals, it'll be even more powerful…At last, the end of the world that I seek…"<p>

He turned to see another van driving up. On the other side of it, a figure began to walk out. With the OOO, they were all tiring out.

**"She's too tough!"** one whined.

**"I can't make a dent!"** another added.

**"Ah! Help me!"** another screamed as it was stuck in the monster's jaws.

**"How did you get stuck in there!-?"** a fourth yelped.

"Eiji! Hurry up and get away from there!" Ankh snapped.

**"Can't!"** the OOO stuck in the mouth, the original OOO, screamed as the others vanished.

It was then the figure walked out in sight. He held up a canister of Cell Medals and slid them into a strange gun. He put the canister on the bottom and fired energy coins that began to strike the beast's skin, forcing her to release OOO.

"What is he?-!" Ankh demanded.

"It's a new Kamen Rider!" Roll gasped.

The figure wore a black jumpsuit under bits of silver and metallic green plating. He had twelve half clear/half metallic green orbs on his arms, shoulders, hips, knees, torso, back, head, and belt. The belt had a Cell Medal visible on the left side while a metallic gold knob was on the right side. His masked helmet had the orb at the top while black plating covered the eye area and extended back to resemble two flat, curved horns. Silver plating covered the mouth area. He closed the open orb on his belt before he inserted a second Cell Medal into it. He spun the knob and it popped open.

**-BREAST CANNON-**

The orb on his chest popped open, dispensing a variety of parts. They coalesced together and transformed into a scorpion head-themed cannon with a long barrel ending with a red ring. He slid two Cell Medals into his belt and spun the knob once more.

**-CELL BURST-**

A red energy began to flow into the cannon. The Kamen Rider held the handles on the sides tightly before releasing a beam of red energy from it. The Mega Greeed screeched at the new Kamen Rider and the attack hit, actually performing damage. Unaware to them, Maki had driven off.

**"That's amazing,"** OOO awed when Ankh spotted something falling.

"Eiji! Core Medals!" Ankh shouted.

"On it!" Roll replied as she jumped up and caught them, "Oh! Eiji-kun, we have a new Combo now!"

**"Really?"** OOO asked.

"Finish it now and we'll worry later!" Ankh demanded.

**"Hai,"** OOO nodded.

**-SCANNING CHARGE!-**

**CUE: GOT TO KEEP IT REAL – THEME OF GATAKIRIBA**

The army of OOO leapt high into the air. Their bodies glowed with the Combo's power as they descended upon the Mega Greed. With a mighty cry, the OOO Army impacted with the monster as they fused into one once more. The Mega Greeed cried out as it exploded, making it rain Cell and Core Medals. Ankh quickly shot himself out at the Core Medals when Kazari and Uva leapt up. Suddenly, all but four Core Medals that were snatched by Kazari and Uva vanished.

**"Nani?-!" **Uva gasped as he regained all his armor but the armor for his torso.

**"You again?"** Kazari asked as he turned to look at Shadow, standing beside OOO while holding up the remaining Core Medals, before he chuckled, **"I love playing against you, Shadow the Hedgehog. See you again, Ankh, Shadow."**

** "Hmph,"** Uva snorted before they left, letting OOO change back and be caught by Roll.

"You did great showing up at the last second, Shadow. If you hadn't, we probably would've lost a lot of the Core Medals," Eiji replied before he turned to Ankh, "Hey, Ankh. Are you gathering Core Medals so that you can become a monster like that?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what is it that you really want them for?" Shadow asked.

"Greeeds fall apart without their Cores. They're a fragile existence. What I want is a more complete, stronger body," Ankh replied as he looked at his limb, "I never want to be split into pieces again."

"I see…So Greeed are…" Eiji began as Roll looked at the Sai Core Medal and Shachi Core Medal in her hands.

_'Gamel…Mezool…'_ Roll thought as she recalled what Gamel said about the Greeed and vice-versa, _'Are they really that different from us?'_

"Greeed are…a bit…how do I put it…?" Eiji pondered.

"Huh?"

"It's simple: Greeed become berserkers and even juggernauts if given too many Core Medals," Shadow stated as he looked at the crater, "Most likely, OOO won't be able to stop them alone if they become like this."

"Oh!" Roll gasped as the Cell Medals were taken by a group of Taka-Cans right into a milk container beside the new Kamen Rider.

"Oi! Forty percent of those are mine, you ass!" Ankh snapped as the group ran up to him.

"Kamen Rider-san, who are you?" Roll asked.

The Rider pointed at himself and Roll nodded. The Kamen Rider moved his head to each of them before turning to the container. He opened it and pulled out a book. He held it up and gave it to Roll.

"'Kamen Rider…Birth?'" Roll read.

Birth nodded before he lowered his hand to his belt. He removed the Cell Medal in it, causing the Medal to turn into a pile of gold dust. His armor shattered and dissipated, revealing Bark. He gave a small wave.

"Bark-san!" Eiji grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time of Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Bean: He's Kamen Rider Birth! The newest, baddest, and most awesomest Kamen Rider there ever was!**

**?-?-?: Got to become stronger.**

**Yummy: Got to become stronger.**

**Roll: Why did it split?-!**

**Uva: This is your desire.**

**?-?-?: …Henshin.**

**Bean: Yatta! Let's start earning!**

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 17: Echidna, Oden, Splitting Yummy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE: CHRISTMAS PARTY AT COUS COUSSIER<strong>

***Cous Coussier***

**Chiyoko: *pulls out a party popper and sets it off* Merry Christmas, minna! Our Christmas Party starts now! *turns the radio on to Florida's radio station MAGIC 107.7 FM* Ne, arigatou, Tails-kun.**

**Tails: It was nothing, Chiyoko-sama.**

**Chiyoko: But we can get songs from all over the world with this new radio you built.**

**Eiji: *smiles* That's Tails for you.**

**Cream: Are you sure you're fine, Mother?**

**Vanilla: Of course. I have a pair of licensed doctors here. *motions to Shadow and Bark, the black hedgehog currently blushing while kissing Satonaka under the mistletoe Bean had been hanging above them***

**Uncle Chuck: *chuckles* Subarashi! *opens a package to reveal a cake decorated with Christian and Christmas decoration-themed candies* Happy Birthday! Christmas and Jesus Christ!**

**Echo: Ba!**

**Eggman: *laughs with a drink of Eggnog in his hand* Now this is a grand party, Ms. Chiyoko.**

**Chiyoko: Arigatou!**

**Eiji: *looks at the snow falling* Uncle Chuck, you set up the snow didn't you?**

**Uncle Chuck: But of course! Who never heard of a 'White Christmas?'**

**Ankh: *shivers* C-c-c-cold…**

**Rouge: You know, Ankh. Snow is actually Ice Candy.**

**Ankh: Ice!-? *looks down at the snow* Don't screw with me, Koumori Onna!**

**Rouge: *nails him in the face with a snowball* Heh. *walks off***

**Gotou: …*wearing antlers and a Rudolph nose***

**Storm: *opens his beak***

**Gotou: One word and I swear I'll shoot you in the beak.**

**Storm: *closes mouth***

**Jet: Now where's your Christmas Spirit, _Rudolph_? *laughs with Storm as Gotou chases them***

**Rotor: Good thing I had some favors I could cash in to take care of the snow for Uncle Chuck. *ducks a snowball* Okay, who threw that?**

**Ankh: *chuckles while throwing another one at Rotor***

**Rotor: Yeow! *ducks before throwing one back at him, getting Shadow instead***

**Satonaka: *giggles***

**Shadow: …*shakes the snow off before snapping his hand***

**Rotor and Ankh: *scream as a fourth of the snow in the room suddenly landed on them***

**Everyone: *starts to laugh at the scene as Ankh pokes his head out, now sporting a Santa beard***

**Ankh: Bah Humbug.**

**Rotor: *pokes his rear out, the snow shaped like Ankh's head* A little help?**

**Ankh: *sees everyone laugh harder*…Urusei!**

***once the two get out***

**Chiyoko: Secret Santa Time! *hands Bean a gift* Merry Christmas!**

**Bean: Oh wowee! A box! *hands Chiyoko a present* Merry Jesus Day, Chi-Chi-Chan!**

**Roll: Merry Christmas, Eiji-kun. *hands him a small gift***

**Satonaka: I humbly accept. *hands Shadow a present***

**Eggman: Pleasant days from here on out. *offers a present to Uncle Chuck***

**Uncle Chuck: Happy Birthday! To this present for you. *hands Eggman a box***

**Tails and Rotor: *exchange gifts***

**Jet, Storm, and Wave: *hands each other their gifts***

**Ankh: *rolls his eyes before Rouge dropped a present on his lap* Hm?**

**Rouge: Did you forget this?**

**Ankh: Tch. *looks away***

**Rouge: That's okay. I took care of it. *pulls out Ankh's pad from her chest***

**Ankh: Oi! *chases her***

**Vanilla: *smiles as she watches Cream trade presents with Bark while she was taking out a small present and giving it to Echo* Merry Christmas, little one.**

**Echo: *giggles happily***

**Roll: A-Ano…Eiji-kun, Merry Christmas. *hands him a present***

**Eiji: A-Arigatou. Merry Christmas, Roll-chan. *gives her a present***

**Roll: Arigatou.**

**Bean: *taps their shoulders and pointed up before running off***

**Roll and Eiji: *look up and blush. Cheese was holding a mistletoe over their heads***

**Chiyoko: Oh! Sneaky little guy. *giggles* Come on, you two!**

**Vanilla: Cheese…*smiles gently at the Chaos, trying to suppress her smile***

**Eiji: Ano…**

**Roll: *stops him by quickly kissing him on the lips and looking away with a heavy blush***

**Eiji: …*faints***

**Jet: *falls over, laughing***

**Vanilla: *thinks 'That happened when Amy agreed to his marriage proposal with a kiss…'***

**Eggman: *fuming* That hedgehog…**

**Cubot: Sir…?**

**Eggman: *straightens quickly* Nothing!**


	17. Echidna, Oden, Splitting Yummy

**Count the Medals**

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 17: I Envy You Bride of Hell ~For Aries AB Type~**

**Urataros: *walks in* Yo! It's your idol, Urataros. For those who are Aries AB Type...You are Kamen Rider Kick Hopper. You're cool and composed but…you secretly are very passionate.**

**Kick Hopper: *rubs the fingers of his right hand without any interest before posing to attack Urataros***

**Urataros: Let's move to our example. *runs away***

***Cous Coussier***

**Urataros Narration: One day, you went to her father to ask her hand in marriage.**

**Eiji: *wearing a black tux with blue button shirt and gold tie. Beside him is a nervous Roll. Puts his hands on the table* Please let me marry Roll-chan! *bows***

**Roll: Eiji-kun...**

**Urataros: But her father is...General Shadow!**

**General Shadow: *sitting across from them* You don't have a steady job. You're just a wanderer with a baby girl! Shadow hates beggars, especially ones with babies! Shadow hates guys who are unsteady! *slams fists on table* Shadow has made his decision! I will not let you marry my daughter! *crosses arms and looks away from the slumped Eiji***

**Urataros: This is the worst case scenario. But you are Kick Hopper. This is how you would get out of this crisis.**

**Roll: *blinks and sees Kick Hopper had replaced Eiji while the area had changed to a dark area***

**Kick Hopper: *Sighs while turning to look in the direction General Shadow was* I envy you.**

**General Shadow: Hm? *looks at him***

**Kick Hopper: You're a commander in the Delzaa Army. By comparison, I'm…*sighs***

**General Shadow: *sighs***

**Kick Hopper: Just now, did you laugh at me? You're laughing at me under the mask, aren't you?-!**

**General Shadow: N-No…**

**Kick Hopper: I see…*gets up and walks up to a frightened General Shadow* Let's fall together…We'll ride a giant trump card to the bottom of Hell. Then we'll laugh at ourselves.**

**General Shadow: *backs away more in fear***

**Kick Hopper: *chuckles* I envy you…in comparison, I'm just…*turns to walk away* I envy you…**

**General Shadow and Roll: *watch him leave, General Shadow just confused by it all***

***HQ***

**Urataros: *sighs at Kick Hopper* Just what you'd expect from Kick Hopper. He didn't overcome the crisis at all, but it was amusing at least. In the next corner, we will find your fated Rider. Kick Hopper's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is Kuuga. My Devil Rider is Kiva Emperor Form. If you're a girl, your lover would be Drake. For marriage, I recommend Blade Jack Form. Saa, go find your fated Rider okay?**

**Kivat: What about the other Riders? Check out your friends and family!**

* * *

><p><strong>So far on Kamen Rider OOO…Possessing unknown power, Core Medals are created out of greed. And the Medal Kaijin Greeed are after them. Kougami, head of the foundation and Eiji's uncle and Echo's granduncle. Maki, the genius scientist. Dr. Eggman, former nemesis to Eiji. And Hino Eiji who transforms into OOO. OOO works with Ankh, despite him being a Greeed, along with Roll Sakurai, who wants her Onii-san back since Ankh possesses him, and Shadow the Hedgehog, a friend who wants Eiji to return to being Sonic the Hedgehog. When their struggle reaches a peak…a man named Kamen Rider Birth appears!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bark, you're Birth?" Shadow asked.<p>

"That's right! That's right!" a voice exclaimed before Bean jumped out of the milk container with a laugh, "He's Kamen Rider Birth! The newest, baddest, and most awesomest Kamen Rider there ever was! …I think that came off as too snooty, buddy."

"Not at all. You were a big help, Bark-san. Arigatou gozaimasu!" Eiji bowed.

"Wow! You're pretty straightforward!" Bean exclaimed.

"Oh! We're in here!" Roll gasped as she looked at the book.

"Really?" Shadow pondered.

"Ya are?" Bean asked as he swiped the book back, "Oh yeah! Sakurai Cyber Roll, who carries all the Core Medals but the red Core Medals. Shadow the Hedgehog, who is the world's Ultimate Lifeform and saved the world from the Black Arms. Hino Eiji who transforms into OOO and has the most cutest baby girl named Hino Echo. So that means…this guy is…The arm Kaijin Anko (Red Bean Paste)!"

"Anko?-!" Roll exclaimed before she began to giggle and laugh.

"…Huh?" Ankh gawked.

"It's Ankh. _Ankh_," Eiji corrected, "You've been working with him for the last month."

"Hm?" Bean turned the page, "Ah, it ends in 'ku.' Sorry! That was my bad! The floor distracted me."

"Ano…How did the floor distract you?" Roll asked.

"Roll, no!" Shadow exclaimed.

"The floor and I are at war with one another. Same with another man, but none of us are winning," Bean replied in a whisper before pointing at the tiled ground nearby, "You shall not win, you Nazi Zombies!"

"What's this 'Birth' thing?" Ankh demanded as Bean gave the manual to Roll.

"We don't have any clue!" Bean replied before he began to skip off with Bark bowing and following after the green bird.

"Don't you mess with me!" Ankh snapped before Shadow held him back.

"Bean-san, Bark-san, for all our sakes, can you just give us a normal explanation?" Eiji asked.

"The book tells all! Except how to beat up the cursed floors! You shall not win, my land-y enemy!" Bean cackled as Bark looked at Eiji and gave him a handful of Cell Medals.

"Okay then, Bark. I'll see you back home then," Eiji nodded and turned to Roll, "I can't believe Bark-kun got another part-time job. And it's being a Kamen Rider! Do you know how amazing that is, Shadow-kun?-!"

"Your uncle does it again," Ankh scowled.

"You noticed it too?" Eiji asked as they watched Bean and Bark walk off before looking at the manual to see 'Kougami Research Foundation' on a corner, "Well, at least he's not hiding it. Hey! For a Greeed, you read Kanji pretty well."

"Get off my back!" Ankh snapped as he walked off.

"This is amazing…" Roll awed as she flipped through the pages, "It's informative about the Greeed and who we are. Oh! I can't wait to see this new Kamen Rider fight again with Eiji-kun!"

"Kamen Rider Birth…" Eiji whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vender. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three!**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a coin showing scene of the chapter before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vender***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Gotou looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Satonaka looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Bark sitting on a couch with Bean as Echo giggled in the polar bear's lap at Bean's antics of annoying Ankh***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu*Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! Currently how many Medals can OOO use? Fifteen.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 17: Echidna, Oden, Splitting Yummy<strong>

* * *

><p>"So I got separated from the guide at the pyramid…So I returned to the entrance thinking that…The Sphinx is the best!" Chiyoko giggled with Roll as they entered Cous Coussier, "Morning!"<p>

"Good morning," Eiji greeted, "Chiyoko-san, how was Egypt?"

"It was the best! One really needs to travel. Thanks for keeping the place open," Chiyoko bowed.

"It wasn't a problem, Chiyoko-san," Eiji replied as he handed Echo to her.

"Aw…Echo-chan missed her Aunty Chi-Chi, didn't she?" Chiyoko asked childishly while tickling the baby, "Coochie-coochie-coo~"

"Eiji-kun. Here. I'm sorry about it being late. I wanted to show my thanks," Roll explained as she held up a package to Eiji.

"Eh?"

"You know, for saving me before."

"You didn't have to trouble yourself over that," Eiji admitted with a small blush, "Th-Thanks."

"It's not a problem. I had to think about these next ones, demo…" Roll spoke as she took out three more packages, "I have a few friends who're good at making these. They're for Shadow-san, Ankh-san, and Bark-san."

"I haven't seen Ankh at all today," Eiji explained, "Bark and Bean are out back getting the place ready for today just like it said on Chiyoko-san's list of themes. As for Shadow…"

* * *

><p>"Oniichan!"<p>

Shadow chuckled as he was a hugged by a young girl. She was Human in appearance, but had a fox's tail and ears. Shadow returned it as a woman with hip-length black hair.

"It's good to have you home, Shadow-kun," the woman smiled.

"Hello, Haruka-sama, Amane-chan," Shadow smiled softly.

"Happy New Year!" Amane, the mix, cheered.

* * *

><p>"Damn it. There's no info on that Birth guy at all!" Ankh growled, "And the only one who had the information on him is that girl! And the stupid bear won't say anything either. Oi, Eiji. Go out and do something."<p>

"Don't be in such a rush! I told you wait, didn't I? It's a bit too soon to ask Uncle Chuck," Eiji replied as he picked up his daughter, "There. All nice and clean. And no one's around because it's closed for New Years."

"Damn that old Tanuki! Like he's closed for New Years!" Ankh snorted.

"He's a Hedgehog. We're sensitive about that, okay?" Eiji frowned.

"He better not be in talks with Kazari or Uva. Kazari, that bastard! He has my Core Medal. I just know it…"

"Speaking of which, there haven't been any Yummys lately. Oh! You better not make any Yummys yourself just because there's no Cell Medals!"

"I'd have done it if I could…" Ankh scowled as Eiji opened the presents for him and Echo.

"Aw…Look at this, Echo-chan," Eiji smiled as he held up a stuffed blue kitty toy, "It's a Kitty-chan."

"Kitty!" Echo cheered.

"Ah! Another new word!" Eiji cheered.

He looked at his present. It was a scarf hand-knit and in the colors of the Core Medals and lined with orange, black, white, brown, and purple.

"Oh! This looks pretty warm!" Eiji smiled as he put it on, "You think it's handmade?-!"

A card fell out of the scarf. Eiji picked it up. On it was 'Dear Eiji Hino, if you're reading this and Roll said I made this, she was lying. She made this. BRD.'

"BRD?" Eiji blinked before shaking it off.

"Where's Shadow, anyway?" Ankh demanded.

"He's gone to his…home…for the New Year," Eiji replied.

Ankh rose a brow.

"I told you about the Black Arms Invasion back when I was fifteen, right?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah."

"A month after that, Shadow went off the map. I managed to find Shadow thanks to one of my brothers," Eiji explained, "He was living in a café and house with two Humans, a widow and her daughter. They were both really nice and the widow's husband's parents had adopted my brother long ago, so she's my nee-chan in a way."

"I see…Why was he there?"

"To just get away from it all, but GUN still tried to get him to join," Eiji replied before tapping his chin, "I wonder why Bean's interested in the Medals."

Ankh scowled. He wanted his forty percent from that Mega Greeed, dammit.

* * *

><p>"Yummers!" Bean cheered.<p>

Bark nodded in agreement. The two approached an outdoors Oden restaurant. Bark put the milk can filled with Cell Medals at his side once they entered.

"Welcome," the owner, a Human in red and yellow greeted as they sat down.

* * *

><p>A figure whistled as he walked along a path. He adjusted his brown vest and his bent hat with three star buttons on a side. He was a Mobian Echidna, roughly two years older than Eiji. His fur was a solid red with dreadlocks emerging from the hat. On his torso was a white crescent symbol while he wore white boxing glove-like mittens with two spikes emerging from the backs of the hands. His yellow and green shoes had a silver plate resembling LEGO blocks on the tops.<p>

"About time I got here…" the echidna grumbled, "At least now I can get that fight with Sonic. …He better not chicken out of it after two years. He better be stronger, too." He stopped at that, "Wait…If he's stronger, I really hope I'm not weaker than him. I better get stronger then."

Unaware to him, Uva in his disguised form was watching from nearby.

* * *

><p>"Oh? You two came here for business?"<p>

"Yep! We're getting a ton of money if we do this!" Bean grinned.

"That's no good!" the owner chuckled, "Just look at this shop. We're really in a depression. Something's wrong with the world. Here. Take a look." He handed them a magazine, opened to a page, "They say monsters are going around and wrecking buildings. They say it's because these Kaijin called 'Greeed' have revived!"

"Ya mean like zombies?" Bean asked as Bark read the article and ate his Oden.

"Well…you won't see it on TV or in the newspapers. It's just a rumor. It's proof that anxiety grips the world. What a bad timing you two have."

"…"

"Yeah, Bark! This _is_ the best timing for us!" Bean agreed, "Super Perfect!"

* * *

><p><em>'I want to become stronger. That way I can fight…'<em> the echidna thought as he was punching the air before him in the park before turning to see Uva approach, "Who are you?"

"…" Uva held up a Cell Medal, "Unleash that Desire."

"What?" the echidna pondered before Uva transformed, "A demon!"

**"I'm a Greeed,"** Uva snorted as he created a Yummy using the echidna and the Cell Medal, **"This is your Desire. You can obtain what you secretly want in your heart."**

** "More! Stronger! Then…"**

* * *

><p>"A Yummy!" Ankh smirked.<p>

"Eh?" Eiji blinked as Ankh ran off, "Ah! C-Chotto matte!"

* * *

><p>"Hm?"<p>

Bean pulled out a black Candroid in its Can Form. He flipped the tab and it transformed into a little Gorilla Candroid. Its silver arms spun as it hooted.

* * *

><p>A human in Kendo attire fell over. The students all screamed as they backed away from the White Yummy.<p>

"Everyone, hurry and run!" the sensei demanded as the echidna ran in.

"Not good," the Mobian frowned before Eiji ran in, "Sonic?"

Eiji tackled the White Yummy. The Echidna watched as Eiji forced the White Yummy to go out. Once outside, the Yummy threw the hedgehog away. Ankh watched nearby on the roof, Echo in her carrier and held by Ankh.

"Looks like it hasn't matured yet," Ankh noted.

"Ankh! The Medals!" Eiji shouted.

"Guess I can't be picky right now," Ankh noted as he tossed Eiji Taka and Batta.

"Henshin!"

**-TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!-**

OOO charged at the White Yummy. He slammed a fist at the White Yummy. He retracted his fist and shook his hand.

"Ow!" OOO grunted before punching and kicking, resulting in him hopping on one foot, "Ow! Ow! Ow! His body is really hard! Ow."

**"More…stronger…"** the White Yummy groaned, **"Then…"**

OOO was about to resume fighting when…

"Hey!" they turned to see the Echidna, "No one's fighting Sonic but me!"

"Knuckles-san?" OOO gasped.

Knuckles cracked his namesakes and charged. The White Yummy and Knuckles threw their left hooks and collided with each other. Both grunted as they skidded back from their attacks.

"Ah! Knuckles-san! Are you okay?-!" OOO asked as the White Yummy jumped off.

"Chase the Yummy," Ankh ordered.

Hawk saluted and flew off after the Kaijin. Nearby, Bark and Bean approached.

"You two…" Ankh growled.

"Knuckles-san, why did you fight that Yummy?" OOO asked.

"No one's going to fight you but me, Sonic," the echidna snorted before spotting Bean and Bark, "You two again?"

"Hey! It's Kneecaps!"

"My name is Knuckles!"

"He's the Yummy's parent," Ankh informed as OOO changed back.

"Eh?" Eiji blinked as he looked at the echidna.

* * *

><p>"Knuckles!" Tails grinned as he ran over to the echidna in their lab, "It's great to see you again."<p>

"Hey, Tails. Thanks for sending me that postcard about Sonic being here."

"Hino Eiji," Roll corrected.

"Who cares?" Knuckles snorted, "I'm just here for that rematch."

"…Rematch?" Eiji blinked, "Oh!"

"You remember it now?" Knuckles frowned, "I've been practicing for three years now. The only time I took a break was for your wedding."

Eiji flinched at that. Knuckles was stepping into painful territory.

"Uh…Knuckles? That's something you shouldn't mention…" Tails began.

"And now that I find you, what do I see? You actually working with old rivals and enemies while wearing some weird suit of armor," Knuckles snorted, "And you have a kid!"

Tails whispered into the Echidna's ear, hidden under his dreadlocks. At various points, the echidna flinched.

"…Fine. I'll accept that and my apologies on what happened nearly two years ago," Knuckles spoke, "But I still want my rematch. And just what the heck was that thing? And what do you mean I'm its parent?"

"It was a Kaijin, born from your Desires," Ankh snorted.

"My Desires? Well…at the time, my Desire was to get stronger…Ah! That weird bug guy! He put something in me and that…that thing came out of me!" Knuckles recalled.

"That's how it starts, but it's not your fault that it attacked the dojo," Eiji explained "The Kaijin makes your Desire go out of control."

"It's called a Yummy," Eggman added.

"Don't do something reckless like that again," Eiji pleaded, "Ne?"

"Fine…Just as soon as I get my rematch!" Knuckles barked.

"Crud…" Eiji sighed.

* * *

><p>Gotou gasped and panted as he ran along a sidewalk, weights strapped to his arms, waist, and legs. Rouge followed after him with Omega. The trio stopped and Gotou took out a bottle of water. He began to take a drink.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I don't mind giving it to you. …provided you accompany me in a more amicable manner," Maki informed.<em>

_ "Is that a threat?" Shadow growled as Gotou slapped the small green and clear sphere in Maki's hand, the item shattering upon impact with the ground._

* * *

><p><em> 'I don't need to be Birth if it means sucking up to that guy!'<em> Gotou thought, "But what if that means I've lost a way of fighting…"

"We haven't lost anything yet," Rouge comforted, "Let's keep on going. You're halfway there."

-Affirmative- Omega agreed –Statistics show completion of course will result in improved build-

* * *

><p>Ankh walked into his borrowed room. He stopped at seeing a package on the computer counter. He opened it up and blinked. It was a scarlet scarf with the images of a phoenix on the ends, the legs being his arm. Outside, Roll was preparing dinner.<p>

_'Well, I did it to show my gratitude, after all.'_

* * *

><p>Sumo members screamed as they stumbled out of their dojo. The White Yummy groaned as he followed them out.<p>

**"Stronger…! Stronger…More…!"**

The White Yummy roared as he shed his skin. In its place was a fully grown Kabuto Yummy. Its body was primarily black with hints of a tainted red on its body. Its muscular torso was orange with a red face. Hawk let out its cry as it managed to find the Kaijin.

* * *

><p>"The bird found it!" Ankh smirked as he ran into the living room, "Oi! Eiji! It found the Yummy!"<p>

"Eh?" Eiji gasped before getting up, "Ano…"

"Here," Roll gave Eiji the Gravity Combo Medals, "You said it hurt your arms and legs before from it. Be careful, Eiji-kun, Ankh-kun."

"…Hai," Eiji nodded before the two left.

"Not without my rematch!" Knuckles snapped as he ran after them.

"I'm happy they're wearing the scarves," Roll smiled as she picked up Echo "I'm glad."

* * *

><p>The Kabuto Yummy roared as he stood before an incoming car. The driver screamed as he tried to stop his car. Eiji struck the Kaijin away on his Ride Vendor. He turned to the driver.<p>

"Keep driving! Quickly!"

"H-Hai!" the driver screamed.

**"OOO…"** the Kaijin growled as it got up.

"Henshin!"

**-SAI! GORILLA! ZOU! SA-GOU-ZO. SAGOUZO!-**

"Knuckles-san, want to double team him?" OOO asked.

"You got it," the Echidna smirked.

The two charged at the Kabuto Kaijin. It roared before Knuckles and OOO gave it a tag-team uppercut, sending Cell Medals about.

"Looks like the Gravity Combo is getting through your hard shell!" OOO noted.

Ankh continued to watch the two as they fought. He hated to admit it, but those two worked well together. They were actually making the Kaijin spill out plenty of Medals.

* * *

><p>"You two sure like Oden," the owner chuckled at Bean and Bark, their Gorilla Candroid going off.<p>

* * *

><p>Knuckles blocked the swings the Kaijin sent at him before OOO slammed his fists on the Kaijin's head, breaking its horn. Knuckles then gave it an uppercut. Ankh's eyes widened when he saw a strange green glow emanating off it.<p>

"Eiji! Be careful, something's off."

**"Stronger! Stronger! Then…"** the Kabuto Yummy screamed before it split into two, making an Ant version of itself.

**"Protect! Save the Flower!"** the Ant Yummy declared.

"Oh!" OOO gasped.

"It can't be!" Ankh gasped.

**"Protect!"**

"So it's two-on-two now," Knuckles smirked, "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the food. It was yummers!" Bean grinned as Bark paid for their meals.<p>

"Come again! I hope you both earn a lot," the owner smiled.

"We're going to earn a lot…" Bean grinned as he held up his pointer finger, "…This time!"

* * *

><p>"You just had to get knocked out…" Ankh growled as he dragged the unconscious Knuckles to the fight between OOO and the two Kaijin, "Why did it split?-! It's never done that before!"<p>

OOO was about to charge again when two bombs hit the Kaijin. The Kamen Rider and Greeed turned to see Bean and Bark walking up.

"Bark-san! Bean-san!" OOO gasped as the Ant Yummy and him were caught in a grapple.

"It's harvesting time, big guy!" Bean exclaimed as Bark fastened his belt, getting the attention of the two Yummy.

"…Henshin."

OOO and Ankh blinked at Bark. So that's what his true voice was like? Sounded Norwegian to them. Bark put his Cell Medal into the slot and turned the knob. The orb on the belt popped open. A black and green orb covered him before fading away, revealing Birth.

**Cue: REVERSE; RE:BIRTH**

"Yosh! Alright, time to get to work!" Bean grinned as Bark cracked his knuckles.

"Cell Medals?-!" Ankh gasped as Birth began to fight the Kabuto Yummy with Bean throwing various explosive at it.

OOO pulled out Caliburn and began to get slashes in on the Ant Yummy. Birth jumped back from the Kabuto Kaijin and pulled out a Cell Medal. He slid it into the slot and turned the knob.

**=DRILL ARM=**

The Receptacle Orb on his left arm opened up, dispensing machinery. It coalesced into a bulky drill with the tip and sides blue. It spun and Birth rammed it into the Kaijin's torso. The Cell Medals pouring out of the Kaijin magnetized onto the drill with each strike.

"Yeah! You got him! One more!" Bean cheered as he watched Birth beat up the Yummy.

"What is that?-!" Ankh gasped as more Cell Medals magnetized themselves to the drill.

"You're clear!" Bean shouted as he opened the canister.

Birth nodded and made a tossing motion with his Drill Arm. Bean cheered as he caught the Cell Medals in the canister.

"Oh man…Using it in battle is so much more awesome than reading the devil work!" Bean declared.

_'The manual?'_ Ankh thought with a sweatdrop.

**"Protect! Protect the Flower!"** the Ant Kaijin roared as he rushed at Birth, who had dismissed his Drill Arm and took out a silver blaster themed after his armor.

"Hey, hey, hey! Hino, Anko!"

"Ankh, you damn relative!" Ankh snapped.

"This is gonna be explosive, so keep away from the artist!" Bean ordered as Birth loaded the gun with Cell Medals by using a small canister attached to the gun.

Birth aimed and fired at the two Yummy. The Ant Yummy jumped about while the Kabuto Yummy fell over. Birth continued firing, getting a hit each time. He removed the canister and let the Cell Medals, each being just the outer rims after use, fall. He reloaded and fired once more. OOO awed at how accurate Birth was with that gun. Birth reloaded once more.

"Eiji! Don't just let him do as he pleases!" Ankh ordered "He'll get all the Medals!"

"That's fine, but for now we have to get the Kaijin!" Caliburn ordered.

**-TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!-**

OOO ran up to stand beside Birth as the Ant Yummy ran away. The two Riders nodded to each other as they faced the Kabuto Yummy. Birth took the canister still filled with Cell Medals, and attached it to the front of his gun.

**=CELL BURST=**

** -SCANNING CHARGE-**

OOO jumped high into the air. The front of Birth's gun and his red visor began to glow as three rings resembling the colors of TaToBa began to swirl around the front. Energy coins collected in the center to form a giant gold energy coin.

"See-ya!" OOO roared.

OOO's TaToBa Kick struck the Kabuto Yummy before Birth pulled the trigger. The gold energy coin slammed into the Kabuto Yummy. The combined attacks caused the Kaijin to explode.

**"Medals!"** Ankh shouted as his limb shot out and began to absorb forty percent, **"What are you doing?-! Eiji, pick them up too!"**

"Knuckles-san!" OOO gasped as he ran over to the downed Echidna and Dalmatian.

**=CRANE ARM=**

The Receptacle Orb on his right shoulder opened up, covering the entire limb and hand with a silver crane-like limb with green designs on it. The end of it had a green crane hook. He swung it and a cable sent the hook at the remaining Cell Medals. The magnetized to the hook and it attached to his arm. He flicked his arm and the Cell Medals poured into the canister, Bean cheering as he caught them in it.

"It's raining Medals~!" Bean sang as Bark changed back, the Cell Medal he used for Henshin dissipating into ashes, while unaware of Rouge, Omega, and Gotou spying nearby, "Tada! This here's our Side Job, buddies! We get to collect the sixty percent of the Cell Medals! Though…I could care less about these things. They're not shiny enough for me."

"…" Bark looked at Eiji as the hedgehog was helping up Knuckles.

"O…One hundred million?-!" Eiji gasped, nearly dropping the unconscious Echidna.

"That's right! We're gonna earn 100 Million! From now on, we'll be taking the Sixty Percent, okay?" Bean grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time of Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Uva: This is what you really Desire.**

**Knuckles: I'm ready for it. Show me your strongest, Sonic!**

**Tails: It's on Angel Island!**

**Ant Yummy: Protect…Protect the Flower.**

**Roll: It's the new Combo!**

**Medal 18: Protection, Reason, Marine Combo**

* * *

><p><strong>Roll: Konnichiwa, Minna!<strong>

**Cream: *bows* It's nice to meet you all again.**

**Wave: That's right! And now it's time for...**

**Rouge: The Rider...Fashion...Check! And today we have...**

**Roll: ...Kamen Rider Birth! *Birth walks in***

**Wave: You have to admit that metallic green and silver look good on this guy.**

**Roll: Like Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Birth's powers stem from the O Medals that power the Greeed and their Yummy creations. However, Kamen Rider Birth was developed by the Kougami Foundation's Kiyoto Maki to utilize the power of the Cell Medals. Among Birth's arensal is the Birth Helmood which provides a head-up display to the system's user. On Kamen Rider Birth's armor are capsules called Receptacle Orbs, similar to gashapon capsules, in which the Birth CLAWs system is installed in until a Cell Medal is used to summon the weapons.**

**Rouge: The CLAWs System stands for Cannon/Leg/Arm/Wing System. This baby's an armor system that consists of six armaments contained in Receptacle Orbs on the Kamen Rider Birth armor. Using a unit requires a Cell Medal as payment for it to emerge and attach to the Recepable Orb it came out from. Furthermore, the Birth CLAWs are magnetic and thus attract Cells Medals to them. Kamen Rider Birth can also use two or more CLAWs units at once by inserting in more Cell Medals into the Birth Driver. If one of the weapons is damaged, it has to be taken to the Foundation for repairs.**

**Cream: When Mr. Birth uses two Cell Medals at once with a piece of the CLAWs System, he initiates a Cell Burst attack. The Cell Burst depends on the part he has equipped.**

**Wave: That's all for now, everyone. Next time, we'll take a deeper look into the CLAWs System.**

**Roll: *waves with the others* Ja ne.**

**Cream: Good bye for now.**


	18. Protection, Reason, Marine Combo

**Count the Medals**

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 18: Green Pepper! Is This My Beat?-! ~For Cancer B Type~**

**Momotaros: *enters* Yo! Momotaros here. For those of you who are Cancer B Type...You are Kamen Rider Hibiki!**

**Hibiki: *poses***

**Momotaros: You are a person with a strong sense of duty, but…when you get an idea, you do it right away!**

***Cous Coussier***

**Tails: *ready to eat after a day of work at the Research Lab and then an hour of making the ***

**Roll: *walks in with a plate of food* Tails-kun, good work today. *puts the plate before him***

**Tails: *cringes as Roll left***

**Momotaros Narration: Unfortunately, the food has green peppers which Tails hates. Tails is in a big pinch! But that's when...!**

**Hibiki: *walks into the restaurant* Shounen! *gets Tails's attention* You can't become a fine Kamen Rider like that!**

**Tails: Hibiki-san!**

**Hibiki: *pulls out his drum sticks* Now, Shounen! Eat to the beat of my Taiko Rhythm! *begins to play in the air, making Tails cover his ears***

**Narrator: He can't refuse Hibiki's kindness…However…the Taiko is so noisy that it makes it harder for Tails to eat. **

***HQ***

**Momotaros: Just as expected from Hibiki! The sound of the Ongekiko stimulates the stomach and improves the appetite! In the next corner, we'll find your fated Rider. Kamen Rider Hibiki's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is Amazon. But his Devil Rider is Ouja. If you're a girl, your lover is Kiva DoGaBaKi Form. For marriage, I recommend ZX. Now, find your fated Rider! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!**

**Kivat: How about the other Riders? Check out your friends and family!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider OOO! The three things that happened last time…<strong>

**One: Kamen Rider Birth, Bark the Polar Bear, appears.**

**Two: A Yummy is born from the Desire of Knuckles the Echidna, who wants a rematch with Hino Eiji.**

**And Three: The Yummy splits in two!**

* * *

><p>"Why do you want to earn 100 Million Yen!-?" Eiji gawked.<p>

"…"

"It's a surprise?" Eiji blinked, "Okay then."

"Baka!" Ankh snapped before chuckling, "All I can do is laugh if you're going to underestimate us that much."

"Ano…You can't exchange Medals for money," Eiji realized.

"Baka!" Ankh snapped.

"We know that! What do you think we are, crazy? Well you're wrong. Only one being here is crazy and it's the floor!" Bean declared, making Gotou hit his head on the column the three were hiding behind.

"Urusai! We were doing just fine! We don't need another Rider!" Ankh argued.

"Ano…I think it's better, Ankh," Eiji replied.

"Nani?"

"With two Riders, it will be easier to take on the Yummy and finding your Core Medals," Eiji noted, making Ankh's eye twitch.

"Fine!" Ankh snapped.

"Sweet-o!" Bean grinned, "Thanks, Anko!"

"It's _Ankh_!" the Greeed roared before stomping off, "That Yummy's mine!"

"So whoever gets it first gets their shot at the floor? Awesome!" Bean cheered as Bark picked up his Cell Medal container and put a black device on the side.

**=CURRENT COUNT: 1024 CELL MEDALS=**

"Sugoi…" Eiji awed before the two began to walk off, "Ah, c-chotto matte!"

"Yeah?"

"Who made the Birth Driver?"

"Ya wanna meet the guy behind it?" Bean grinned before bark handed Eiji a card, "Take that there to the tall building with the funny cans being made. Still not one that hurts the floor…But you know what's really weird and dangerous? Fighting for nothing."

Eiji flinched as his eyes widened.

"Later," Bean saluted before the two left leaving the blue hedgehog alone with Knuckles.

_'At any rate, taking care of talking with whoever made the belt comes second after taking care of Knuckles-san,'_ Eiji thought as he managed to pick up the Echidna in a Fireman's Lift and began to stumble off to the hospital.

"Need any help?" Eiji turned to see Rouge walk up as Gotou and Omega avoided Eiji's sight as they followed Bean and Bark.

"Rouge-sama…"

"Come on. We both know that he's as heavy as he is dumb," Rouge joked as she helped Eiji carry the echidna.

* * *

><p>Shadow lowered the piece of paper from his face. The house was about three stories in height with a red roof. Everything on the outside appeared to have been made with tender and care not even revealing a hint of age. Outside of it was an old black Daihatsu Charmet. He took a small breath before knocking on the door. The sound of a lock coming undone reached his ears before the door opened up, revealing a mop of red hair and blue eyes.<p>

"Shadow?"

The door opened all the way to reveal a Mobian Chipmunk/Squirrel. He wore a blue jacket with a red shirt under it, jeans, and red and blue running shoes. On his head was a bit of red hair while his tail wagged a little.

"Elias, so good to see you again," the hedgehog spoke as he shook the Mobian's hand.

"Come on in," Elias offered as he moved to the side, letting Shadow walk in, "What brings you here?"

"I found the idiot at last with his daughter," Shadow explained, "His Uncle bought Team Dark's contract and now there's another threat."

"What kind of threat?" Elias asked, "…Please tell me you…"

"They're all Sealed," Shadow interrupted, "Can we talk about this over a drink?"

"Sure. Milk do ya good?"

"It'll do. …"

"He insisted that we live here Rent-Free since that little thing," Elias replied.

"That 'little thing' cost us both," Shadow sighed sadly.

"It was my own choice, Shadow. Please do not blame yourself," Elias said as he patted the hedgehog's shoulder.

For a split second, the two were replaced by identical Longhorn Beetle Kaijin. The only difference between them was the one of the left was an emerald-green with an emerald-green buckle while the other was ruby-red with a ruby-red buckle. Shadow just shook his head. It was too painful for him to get over it. He just cursed an innocent life to the curse of immortality.

* * *

><p><strong> "Protect…Save the Flower…"<strong> the Ant Lion chanted as it hid in a small airplane.

* * *

><p>"It's nothing serious," Tamura informed as she finished taking care of the bandages on Knuckles, "But I want you to change these bandages every two hours except at night."<p>

"Fine…" Knuckles sighed before looking at Rouge, "Where did Sonic go?"

"He went to see Vanilla as usual," Rouge informed.

"She's here?"

"She's one of Tamura's patients," Rouge informed, "When's she getting out again?"

"In a month," Tamura replied before walking out, "Speaking of which, I'll need to do a routine check-up on her."

"I'll go get you something to eat, Knuckles," Rouge spoke before leaving.

"Just what is going on with that idiot?" Knuckles growled.

"Don't stop your Desire. Just wait…" Knuckles turned to see Uva standing nearby, "This is the _true_ Desire you wish for."

"You again…" Knuckles growled.

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a black screen with the Chaos Combos and seven Chaos Emeralds surrounding them before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vendor***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Gotou looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Satonaka looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Bark flicking a Cell Medal into the air, caught it, and turned into Birth***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! Currently, how many Core Medals can OOO use? Fifteen<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 18: Protection, Reason, Marine Combo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Eiji?" Eggman pondered as the hedgehog walked in.<p>

"Eh? You mean you three made Kamen Rider Birth?" Eiji pondered.

"Somewhat," Tails replied.

"It was Maki who made the thing, but Tails was the one who designed it," Rotor explained, "The security cameras showed him getting in here and taking all of Tails's notes."

"I'm just glad I have backup files," Tails shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home," Roll greeted as Eiji walked in.<p>

"Daddy!" Echo cheered.

"Can't find the Yummy," Eiji explained as he picked up his daughter and gave her a hug while Ankh followed him inside.

"Did it go really far away, or…does it not have enough Medals?" Ankh pondered as he looked at one of his electronics.

"Not enough? You mean the Desire hasn't been fulfilled?" Roll pondered.

"The Yummy said it wanted to be stronger, but…why did the Yummy split?"

"I don't know. It's my first time seeing that too," Ankh noted.

"Maybe…he has another Desire?" Roll pondered, making the two look at her, "I don't really understand, but if a Yummy splits, doesn't that mean there's more than one Desire?"

"You might be right, Roll-chan. Knuckles-san may need that strength Desire…because it must be for his real Desire."

"What did it say? Yummy normally repeat the Desire they were made from," Roll recalled.

"…Protect. Save the Flower," Ankh replied before snorting, "Gay…"

"Baka!"

"So the Desire has a two-part structure…It is a possibility," Ankh continued.

* * *

><p>"So that's what he's been doing?" Knuckles pondered.<p>

"Yep," Tails replied before pausing, "You know…aside from Cream and Vanilla, everyone he's met has been a parent to a Yummy."

"Really now?"

"I had a Swallowtail Butterfly Yummy, Rotor had Sharks, and Eggman had piranhas," Tails noted, "But now you've got _two_ Yummy made from a single Yummy…and it's not even a Marine Yummy."

* * *

><p>"Well…Time for us to ask what you want, big guy," Bean grinned, letting Gotou walk out into view.<p>

"Pardon me!" Gotou apologized with a bow, "I'm the captain of the RideVendor Platoon 1, Gotou Shintarou."

"Oh! You're from the organization? Sorrya bout it, but we've only collected this many Medals…" Bean began.

"That's not it. I just wanted to know what kind of person Birth's user is."

"Well I can tell ya, he's got the right heart," Bean grinned, "Even when we were treasure hunters, he focused more on making sure the guys we were getting the stuff from were okay. Then he goes and gives his cut to orphanages and children hospitals."

"Ah…I see…"

"Wanna share some Oden with us?" Bean grinned, "Eggman doesn't really let us have food in his lab."

"…"

"Well I forgot it was explosive!"

"…"

"Eh? He left? Aw…I don't really get what's going on…"

"…"

"You're right about that, it looks like Japan still has some pure youths."

* * *

><p>"Dr. Maki…Happy birthday, New Year!" Uncle Chuck, wearing a heavy coat, declared.<p>

"Mr. President, it seems you enjoyed your holiday?"

"It was wonderful! And my goal from long ago was accomplished!"

"This is a souvenir from the president," Satonaka informed as she placed a strange, dragon/camel-themed stature on a table.

"So how is Birth? How is the man that was picked by your co-workers?" Uncle Chuck asked as Maki looked at a monitor, watching the two eating Oden.

"They are currently relaxing."

"Subarashi! Looks like giving up on Core Medals and specializing on Cell Medals was the right decision."

"Well, that's…for now, I need to make up for the 5000 Cell Medals that were lost last year."

"That's right! For the Core Medals, there's OOO! For the Cell Medals, there's Birth! It's perfect!"

* * *

><p><em>"The one reason you can't advance…is your Pride!"<em>

_ 'But if I cast my Pride away, it's all over!'_ Gotou thought as he jogged in the rain Omega followed with a few umbrellas open over him before Gotou tripped, _'Just where is the Pride in someone as reluctant as me?-!'_

* * *

><p>"D-Do I really have to wear this?" Roll asked, her entire face so red it made Ankh's Core Medals and hand shamed.<p>

"Hai! It's perfect!" Chiyoko replied with a grin.

The three girls were in the women's dressing room of the restaurant. Wave, currently indifferent as usual to her outfits, was wearing a white robe with gold bands on her wrists and ankles complimenting her sandals and decorated necklace. On her head was a gold ornament with the Eye of Ra on it while she wore black makeup over her eyes. Chiyoko wore a gold dress with gold and bronze decorations. On her head was a gold head decoration and black makeup on her eyes. Roll wore a white silk robe, hugging her figure unlike the other two. She wore a gold bands around her waist, ankles, and wrists. She wore a bit of blue and gold over her chest and shoulders, accenting her bust. On her head was an Egyptian queen's hat colored blue and gold. Her tail and hair had gold ribbons in them, giving the ensemble and wearer an exotic look.

"Think of it this way; I'm sure you'll get Eiji to collapse with a nosebleed," Wave smirked as Roll's face blushed harder.

"It'll be busy today, so I'm going to be counting on you two," Chiyoko informed as they walked into the dining room, the entire area decorated to resemble Ancient Egypt before Gotou, soaking wet and tired, stumbled in with Omega following, "I'm sorry, but we're not open yet."

"Mizu…Some food…" Gotou groaned as he collapsed, Jet in an Egyptian servant's outfit catching him with Storm, wearing an Egyptian servant's outfit as well.

"Come on, buddy! You gotta hold on!" Jet shouted.

"Uh…uh…" Storm looked at Omega as the robot opened his torso, revealing a pair of electric pads, "Clear!"

"Not that!" Wave shouted as she hit the two with an oversized wrench.

"Gotou-san, hold on!" Roll called.

_'This is the next world? I don't mind,'_ Gotou thought as he fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>"Protect…Save the Flower…"<strong> the Ant Lion Yummy growled as it trudged through a forest.

* * *

><p>"This is actually the first time I've been on Angel Island that <em>wasn't<em> part of a scheme to take over the world," Eggman noted as the three scientists, polar bear, Bean, Ankh, the Echidna, and blue Hedgehog flew on a blue biplane with the three scientists taking the only seats, leaving the hedgehog, possessed canine, and echidna on the wings.

"Why do you want to know why I want to be stronger?" Knuckles scowled.

"At first, I thought you wanted to be stronger for our rematch. But the monster who appeared late said 'Protect. Save the Flower.' Do you remember that one time Tails-kun tricked us into joining a CD contest?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You wrote 'Unknown from M.E.' That song was about you and the Master Emerald, right?"

"Yeah?"

"I think he forgot it," Tails sweatdropped.

"Shut it!" Knuckles snapped.

"Do you remember the lines 'My duty is to save the flowers From evil deterioration?'" the hedgehog reminded, making Knuckles's eyes widen.

"Crap! It's after the Master Emerald!"

"And I recall that Uva's Yummys _eat_ the Desire they're made from," Ankh noted.

"…Get the fuckin' Yummy off my island, dammit!" Knuckles roared, "Land this thing right now and let me off!"

"Ah! You're gonna crash this thing if you keep this up!" Eiji yelped.

"Oh no! Don't touch that lever!" Tails screamed.

"Whooooa!-!-!" Eggman, Rotor, Tails, and Eiji screamed as the plane began to fly out of control towards a massive floating island.

"What the fuck!-?-!" Ankh screamed.

"Yeehaw!" Bean cheered with a crazed cackle.

"..." Bark buckled himself in.

* * *

><p>"Moshi-Moshi?" Roll answered as Chiyoko dabbed a cold cloth on Gotou's head.<p>

-Temperature: 98.7 Degrees Fahrenheit- Omega informed.

"Eh!-? Charles-san, you want me to _what_?" Roll gawked, "…I'll be allowed time off Cous Coussier until the Egypt theme is done with you paying me? …Eh? …Ano…"

"Oi. What do you mean, taking one of my workers?" Chiyoko demanded as she swiped the phone, "…Eh? You'll pay me for compensation for taking her from work for the time? No deal! I prefer workers over money! …You'll send a replacement for the time? …Is she good? …Uh-huh…Uh-huh…Do you have a picture of her? …Check my p…How did you do that!-?"

"He's good," Jet whispered, making Storm and Wave nod.

"Well…She certainly looks like she'll fit the costume…I'll give it a shot."

"Oh, arigatou Kami-tachi!" Roll whispered.

"But I'll let her off only if she'll return with a picture of her in the costume hugging and kissing Eiji-kun," Chiyoko smiled, "On the _lips_."

"…Did I make you all mad, Kami-tachi?" Roll asked, fear evident in her tone.

* * *

><p>"You fuckin' son of an insane bitch! What was with that knuckleheaded maneuver!-? trying to take over the plane…I thought we were going to <em>die<em>!" Ankh screamed as Eiji and Tails held him back from the Echidna when Trash Yummys began to appear.

**"Don't interfere! You guys can play with them."**

"Trash Yummy! Uva, are you behind this?-!" Ankh demanded as the Kamen Rider, Greeed, Polar Bear, and green duck began to fight, Bean throwing bombs all over at the Kaijin.

**"Don't worry. I'll stop him myself before he eats this 'Master Emerald.' If one of those 'Chaos Emeralds' causes the Core Medals to evolve, imagine what a 'Master Emerald' does!"**

"Me and Bark are just brimming with Desire, Knuckles," Bean smirked as Bark slugged another ten Trash Yummy off the edge of the island, "To make it happen, we won't get any help from others."

"What?"

"There's something else to this, too!" Bean continued as he blasted another Trash Yummy, "No matter what, we won't do something to make ourselves cry. Other lives crying is plenty. Just wanted to tell ya that."

"…" Knuckles ran off.

"Knuckles!"

"Don't!" Bean barked, making Tails stop, "He's going to save himself."

"…" Tails gulped as the last of the Trash Yummy were defeated.

"Duck. You know where that 'Master Emerald' is, right?" Ankh asked.

"Of course not!" Bean replied as he held up a toy resembling Tails, "This Tails Doll does!"

"Evil, evil thing!" Tails, Eggman, and Eiji accused as they pointed at the item.

* * *

><p><strong>"Protect…Save the Flower…"<strong>

"Don't!" Knuckles roared as he ran in front of the Yummy, "I will never forgive myself for letting the Master Emerald be eaten by anything! I never would!"

Knuckles and the Kaijin charged at each other. The two threw a punch and sent each other away. The Kaijin was the first to get up until shots nailed it. Knuckles turned to see Bark holding the Birth Buster while Bean twirled a lit stick of dynamite.

"That was close! You saved yourself," Bean noted as Bark began to approach, turning into Birth, "Leave the rest to us. It's harvesting time."

As Birth rushed at the Kaijin, neither of them saw Knuckles had ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>"So you had the same idea?"<strong> Kazari noted as he turned to see Uva approach a large, semi-dilapidated shrine with a car-sized emerald on the top.

**"The power of this jewel will be mine,"** Uva growled before the two Greeed began to fight each other.

As they began to duke it out, Dr. Maki stood before the Master Emerald. In his arms was a welder's mask expanded to the size of a Riot Shield with two lasers on the sides. On his shoulder, his doll was wearing a doll-sized version of the item.

"The end of Angel Island…is today."

With that, Maki activated the device. Black energy shot out of the machine and struck the massive emerald. A green light erupted from the jewel and began to fight with the black energy.

* * *

><p>Birth ducked under the swipe the Kaijin sent before ramming his Birth Buster into its gut. Birth open fired, knocking it away to nearby the lake starting at the bottom of a waterfall. The Yummy roared before sending green lighting at Birth, making the Kamen Rider roll out of the way. It jumped before him and began to swipe at him. A RideVender slammed into the Kaijin and Eiji got off.<p>

"Bark-san, Daijobu?" Eiji asked.

"…" Birth nodded before tilting his head.

"I'm sorry. Back when you ran off with Bean…" Eiji held out a hand before a Tako-Candroid landed in his open hand, "I put him on you."

"Wow! Did not expect that," Bean noted, "You're surprisingly shrewd."

"At times," Eiji admitted.

"Eiji, where are the Core Medals?" Ankh demanded from a nearby tree.

"…Ah! We left them with Roll-chan!" Eiji screamed.

"Here you go," Roll's outstretched hand showed him the blue Core Medals, "It's the new Combo!"

"Eh?" Eiji turned to see Roll with a green light fading away nearby, "Roll-chan?"

"Shadow-san brought me here," Roll explained before looking in a different direction, "Guess he went back to his vacation."

"Ano…Why these?" Eiji asked.

"I saw that Mezool was stronger near sources of water," Roll explained as she pointed at the lake and waterfall.

"Eiji! It's coming!" Ankh shouted as Roll ran over to Bean.

"Henshin!"

**-SHACHI! UNAGI! TAKO! SH-SH-SHAUTA! SH-SH-SHAUTA!-**

The three energy Medals appeared before him, depicting a killer whale, an eel, and an octopus. They combined into a single symbol before connecting to Eiji's torso. His body transformed into a new form of OOO. His legs were covered in sea-blue armor, the designs upon it resembling the suction cups of an octopus. His arms had bulky black armor on the shoulders with blue guards on his wrists connecting to his shoulder guards by sea-blue cables. Silver lightning designs detailed his arms up to his shoulder guards. His helmet was a dark-blue with hints of white. The design reminded many of a killer whale with a light-blue jewel on the tip. His 'eyes' were a yellow-orange/near-gold.

**CUE: SHOUT OUT – THEME OF SHAUTA**

OOO crossed his arms, his fists clenched. As he spread them out, he let out a rising roar. The nearby lake waters began to tremble before swirling into a waterspout. As OOO ended his roar, the water fell to the lake once more. OOO's body turned into water, the fist of the approaching Kaijin going through him with ease. OOO solidified and kicked him away. The Ant Lion Yummy got up, only for Birth to fire twice at its torso.

**=CATERPILLAR LEG=**

The orbs on his legs opened up. Metal emerged from them before coalesced into silver bulky leg armor. Just below the armor on his knees was purple plating. On the back and feet of the armor was heavy treads. Birth's treads accelerated and he rushed at the Yummy. With each kick, Cell Medals poured out of its body. OOO appeared behind it and threw the Yummy into the lake. OOO turned into his Water Form and shot into it. As the Yummy began to straighten itself in the water, OOO solidified and his legs glowed. Eight octopus tentacles emerged from his armor and he proceeded to start beating up the Kaijin. With a spin, the arms were sliced clean off the Yummy. OOO's tentacles grabbed the Yummy and threw him out. OOO's tentacles changed back into leg armor as Birth slammed a shovel-themed armor on his left fist, an orange ring just behind the shovel part, into its body, forcing more Cell Medals to attach to the armor. Birth flicked his armor at Bean, who quickly caught it all in his canister.

"Sugoi…Ankh, what's this Combo called?" Roll asked.

"Marine Combo."

OOO's cables on his arms went to his hands becoming whips. He flicked his arms out and wrapped the Kaijin, electrocuting him. Birth ran up to OOO and nodded.

"Hai. A double hit," OOO nodded.

** -SCANNING CHARGE-**

** =CELL BURST=**

"Octo Banish!"

OOO liquefied his lower half and propelled himself into the air. He shot his Unagi Whips at the Yummy and ensnared it. OOO shot down like a rocket at the Yummy, his Octo Legs appearing once more and formed a drill. OOO impacted with the Yummy, sending it at Birth. Birth's shovel erupted in an orange energy, extending orange energy claws at the tips. With one slash, Birth cleaved the Yummy in three. The two stood with their back to the Ant Lion Yummy as it exploded.

**=CRANE ARM=**

As Birth collected the Cell Medals, Ankh slunk to the canister in his Arm Form.

"Hey! What are you doing?-! You thief!"

**"This is great! It's so easy to take!"**

"Hey! Why you…!" Bean growled as he and Ankh began to wrestle.

**"Oi! Let go!"**

"Is this how it's going to be from now on?" Eiji sighed as he slumped.

"Stay with me, Oniichan!" Roll shouted into the coma Daisuke.

"…Where's Knuckles-san?" Eiji realized.

* * *

><p><strong>"Do you…give?"<strong> Kazari panted.

**"Never!"**

"Excuse me."

**"Hm?"**

A pair of spiked fists collided with them. Kazari and Uva screamed as they were sent flying off the island and crashed into the river in the city below. Knuckles saw a series of green and black flashes before running up the shrine.

"Hey! Leave the Master Emerald alone!" Knuckles roared.

"No! Don't interrupt the process!" Maki roared as Knuckles began to struggle with the man.

The group barely entered the area before a pillar of black and green light shot into the sky. It slowly faded away, revealing a panting Knuckles.

"Damn bastard…" Knuckles growled, "He got away!"

"…"

"Ankh?" Tails pondered as Ankh walked up the steps.

"So…This is the Master Emerald," Ankh noted as he looked at the jewel, "…The Desire flowing from it is powerful…"

"That's because it has a God of Destruction and an Echidna Princess's soul in it," Eggman informed.

"…Nani?"

* * *

><p><strong>-LION! TORA! CHEETAH! RATA RATA~! RA-TO-RA~TA~!-<strong>

"I'm ready for it. Show me your strongest, Sonic!" Knuckles roared as the two stood on the roof of the apartments, everyone but the Rogues, Shadow, and Gotou watching nearby.

The Echidna rushed at OOO. The Scorching Combo Rider dodged the left hook before Knuckles pivoted on his heel and slammed his still thrown fist into OOO's gut. The Rider skidded back before jumping away from the jumping punch Knuckles sent. OOO engaged his Tora Claws and got a few slashes in the punches Knuckles sent at him. The two jumped back before giving a final charge. The two shot past each other. Neither moved for moments until they collapsed, OOO losing his armor as Knuckles collapsed to his knees.

"It's a tie," Rouge examined.

"Well, that was fun! See you guys at work!" Bean waved as he and Bark walked off.

"They're fun guys," Roll giggled.

"How so?" Ankh snorted.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time of Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Uncle Chuck: A souvenir for you from Eggman, Tails, and Rotor.**

**?-?-?: Please tell me that Detective Sakurai is here! I need to see him!**

**Nack: I'll never forgive you!**

**Ankh: Looks like the reason is Revenge.**

**Kazari: I've evolved once more. The new Yummy is interesting.**

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 19: A Red Medal, A Detective, Revenge<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Roll: Konnichiwa, Minna!<strong>

**Cream: *bows* It's nice to meet you all again.**

**Wave: That's right! And now it's time for...**

**Rouge: The Rider...Fashion...Check! And today we have...**

**Roll: ...Kamen Rider Birth! *Birth walks in***

**Wave: Today's Fashion Check is Birth's CLAWs.**

**Rouge: The Birth CLAWs, Cannon/Leg/Arm/Wing System, is an armor system that consists of six armaments contained in Receptacle Orbs on the Kamen Rider Birth armor. Using a unit requires a Cell Medal as payment for it to emerge and attach to the Recepable Orb it came out from. Furthermore, the Birth CLAWs are magnetic and thus attract Cells Medals to them. Birth can also use two or more CLAWs units at once by inserting in more Cell Medals into the Birth Driver. It is also possible to combine two or more CLAWs units provided they are near each other such as the Crane and Drill Arms being on the right arm.**  
><strong>Roll: The green Crane Arm unit, referred to as the Springer Haken AKA "Jumper Hook" in German, is a powerful winch attachment that is contained in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's right shoulder. The winch allows him to scale buildings as well as collecting any leftover Cell Medals with one sweep. As a weapon, it can be used as a whip to damage opponents from far. The Cell Burst is called Around The World.<strong>  
><strong>Rouge: The red Breast Cannon unit, referred to as the Salamander Launcher, is a powerful energy cannon that is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's chest. Due to its size, using it hinders Kamen Rider Birth's mobility. The cannon can be charged up to multiple levels of power by using additional Cell Medals. The Cell Burst is known as Red Infinity.<strong>  
><strong>Wave: The blue Drill Arm, or Brighton Bit, is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's right forearm. Its powerful drill bit can extract Cell Medals from the bodies of Greeed and Yummy. The Drill Arm can also be combined with the Crane Arm by activating both simultaneously, allowing Birth to use it as a powerful ranged attack. The Cell Burst for the Drill Arm is the Giga Drill Breaker. When combined with the Crane Arm, it becomes the Giga Drill Mace Assault.<strong>  
><strong>Rouge: The purple Catepillar Leg, or Haze Crawlers, are held in Receptacle Orbs on Kamen Rider Birth's legs, and allow him to move easily over tough terrain and execute heavy kicks and grind on opponents using its tracks. The Cell Burst for them is the Highway Crusher.<strong>  
><strong>Roll: The orange Shovel Arm, or Vermillion Bucket, is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's left forearm, increasing his power to where he can lift Yummy off of the ground with it. The Cell Burst for this is called the Shovel Crusher.<strong>  
><strong>Cream: The yellow Cutter Wing, or Solent Edges, is held in the Receptacle Orb on Mr. Birth's back, allowing him to fly. The unit can also magnetically collect Cell Medals by flying over them. It can also be used as an oversized boomerang. The Cell Burst for this is the Solent Slicer.<strong>

**Rouge: When he uses all the parts at once, he becomes BirthDAY. Costing six Cell Medals, it is extremely risky when Kamen Rider Birth activates this combination on his own, and requires Kamen Rider OOO to back him up. In BirthDAY form, he can also perform an powerful attack called the **Cell Bash**, where the Breast Cannon fires an powerful energy blast without the expenditure of any Cell Medals.**

**Cream: I'm sorry, but that is all we have for now. Next time, we will go over OOO's Marine Combo.**

**Roll: *waves with the others* Ja ne.**

**Rouge: *winks sexily at the screen* Call me, boys.**


	19. A Red Medal, A Detective, Revenge

**Count the Medals**

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 19: Love to Sanjou From Start to Finish! ~For Libra O Type~**

**Kivat: *flies in from Castle Doran* Yo! It's me, Kivat. For those of you who are Libra O Type...You are Den-O. You're a bit selfish, but you have a big heart when it comes to others.**

***Cous Coussier***

**Hino: *looks at two posters with one showing OOO and the other showing the poster for OOO X Den-O X All Riders. Let's Go Kamen Riders! with Ankh* I, Hino Eiji, really fit as a Rider.**

**Echo: *babbles happily nearby***

**Ankh: Heh! Only Riders only get so much attention. OOO's specialty is in what isn't in the other series...me! Ankh!**

**Echo: *blows a raspberry at Ankh***

**Ankh: Oi!**

**Eiji: It's thanks to me!**

**Ankh: No! Me!**

**Eiji: Me!**

**Ankh: Me! *the two start shaking each other***

**Kivat Narration: Oi, stop it! Stop it! At O-Oi! You guys enjoy doing that, don't you? But then...*the door opens, getting their attention***

**?-?-?: Stop there! *door hits him* Ah! Ite…Ite! Ow! What a temperamental door! *Den-O Sword Form walks in* Ore…Sanjou!**

**Both: Den-O!**

**Echo: *Squeals happily at seeing the funny Rider who took over 'Mama' while the Candroids let out their own cheers***

**Momotaros: I'm Den-O's star, Momotaros! There's no transforming into Den-O without me! *laughs while posing***

**Echo: *blows raspberry***

**Momotaros: Oi!**

**Urataros: What are you saying? *walks up***

**Momotaros: Kame!**

**Urataros: *chuckles* Sempai, all you do is get in fights.**

**Momotaros: What was that?-!**

**Urataros: Den-O's popularity among girls is all thanks to me. It's all about Urataros, right?**

**Echo: *blows raspberry at the two. She wanted the nice one***

**?-?-?: What are you saying? *Sieg walks up and kisses Echo's forehead, making the infant giggle happily at seeing the nice bird again* Den-O revolves around me!**

**Urataros: Eh?-!**

**Sieg: Look. The word 'King' is in Den-O, is it not? I am a prince, so this is most suitable for me, Sieg. *spreads his arms out***

**Echo: *claps happily at Sieg***

**Momotaros: Shut up, Chicken Wings! *pulls down one arm before punching him in the chest***

**Urataros: How are you a prince?-!**

**Sieg: You lowlifes! Monarch attack! *tackles Urataros with his hands behind his back* Monarch attack! *does the same to Momotaros***

**Momotaros: *seethes* What's with you?-! Why you! Come on, Kame!**

**Sieg: What are you doing?-!**

**Momotaros: Let's pluck him!**

**Urataros: Let's do it together, Sempai.**

**Ankh and Eiji: *watch as Den-O sword Form, Rod Form, and Wing Form argue***

**Ankh: I'd never want to end up like that.**

**Eiji: *puts hand on Ankh's shoulder* Let's get along.**

**SF: *spreads WF's legs with RF* One more time! *does again* One more! **

***Castle Doran***

**Kivat: *sweatdrops* Ano…*clears throat* Just as expected from Den-O. Appearing wherever he wants and creating his own world. *watches the two do it again* Oi… In the next corner, we'll find your fated Rider. Den-O's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is Kick Hopper. But his Devil Rider is Kiva DoGaBaKi Form. If you're a girl, your lover is Black. For marriage, I recommend W CycloneJokerGoldXtreme. Now, find your Fated Rider! *sees them still doing it* You idiots…-BITE!-*bites SF on the head before attacking RF, Echo laughing and clapping as WF sits beside her and runs a hand gently through her quills***

**Kivat: How about the other Riders? Check out your friends and family!**

* * *

><p><strong>So far on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Medal Kaijin Greeed…and a Greeed working with OOO-tachi…Joining their battle is a Polar Bear and Duck who want to earn 100 million yen. That Polar Bear is Kamen Rider Birth, Bark Asgard, and his Duck partner, Bean Dynamite. The battle revolving around the Medals of Desire…Just how will this turn out?-!**

* * *

><p>"Oh no! I overslept! Got to clean!" Eiji yelped as he ran into Cous Coussier…only to see Gotou, Shadow, and Omega already cleaning the floors, "…Eh? Shadow-tachi…what are you doing?"<p>

-Cleaning- Omega replied.

"Starting today…We work here," Gotou informed.

"W-work here? But…"

"Eiji-kun, ohayo," Chiyoko greeted as she walked up with Rouge and Satonaka.

"N-Nee-chan, too?" Eiji gawked before Satonaka kissed his cheek.

"I am here on temporary work," Satonaka informed.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. That's right," Chiyoko realized, "Gotou-kun said he wanted to work here while Roll-chan is taking time off. Eiji-kun, they're your sister and friend, ne? Teach them all you know, okay?"

"Uh…H-hai…" Eiji blinked as the three men resumed their washing of the floor as Jet, Bark, Bean, and Storm were in the kitchen, preparing the dishes and meals.

"He says he was dead once before," Chiyoko whispered.

"Eh?-!" Eiji gawked.

"If you're going on vacation, be sure to submit the form," Satonaka informed Gotou before turning to Eiji, "Nii-san. I'm sorry, but Uncle Charles needs to talk to you. Will you please go see him quickly?"

"E-Eh?" Eiji gawked.

"I'll take the Faker…" Shadow muttered.

* * *

><p>"There's a thief who has broken out of Musashi Jail. His name is Nack 'Fang' Weasel. 23 years old."<p>

As the police cards drove by, a figure poked his head out of the bushes. Fang let out a growl as he watched them drive away. For a second, bandages were coating his chin.

* * *

><p><em>'That Kazari…He still has my Condol Core,'<em> Ankh thought as he looked at his laptop, staring at the lone Condol Core he had on Kazari's symbol, "Where did he disappear to?"

* * *

><p>"That was fast."<p>

"How are you felling, Maki?" Kazari asked as he looked at the bandaged human near him, his doll bandaged as well, while he got into the blue Volkswagen Beetle modified to run on Cell Medals, Gasoline, or Electricity.

"The End that I was expecting did not happen on that island," Maki replied.

"I see. Heh. Lucky for you, I found that guy you looked up right away. Well now, let's see what kind of Yummy matures from this," Kazari replied as he looked at the Core Medals of Gamel, Mezool, and Uva that he obtained, "I think we'll see a new type."

"Yes…Just as you are evolving as a Medal container…the Yummys you create will surely evolve as well," Maki noted as he drove, his Doll in its own little seat, "But you are still at the entrance of this new world. First, we need you to collect your nine Core Medals."

"I know that. That's the reason we did this. This is so I can retrieve my Core Medals from Ankh. He has my last three Core Medals, after all. …How did you get all but three anyway?"

Maki simply pointed at his doll. Kazari looked down. When did it have a tiny soda bottle in its hand? He looked back at Maki and saw something different.

"…Did you get shorter?"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Jet asked as Ankh looked at the Core Medals, specifically Eiji's favorite trio.<p>

"I'm sure that he's planning a way to take these."

* * *

><p>"A souvenir for you from Eggman, Tails, and Rotor from their trip to Europe in November," Uncle Chuck informed as he gave Eiji the Condol Medal.<p>

"This is…Ankh's…" Eiji gasped, "We can make a Red Combo!"

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a black screen with the Chaos Combos and seven Chaos Emeralds surrounding them before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vendor***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Birth looking to the left for a side shot while holding a Cell Medal before cutting to Birth engaging his Caterpillar Leg and Drill Arm with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Birth charging at the screen with his Caterpillar Leg going full throttle while attacking with his Drill Arm***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! Currently, how many Core Medals can OOO use? Fifteen<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 19: A Red Medal, A Detective, Revenge<strong>

* * *

><p>"Then…the missing Core Medals…they're in <em>Europe<em>?" Eiji gawked, causing Uncle Chuck to laugh.

"I do not feel like telling you everything about that yet, even though we are relatives. Even your sister and brother do not know of what I know."

"Then…there's no point in me asking what you're planning on doing either, right?" Eiji asked.

"True. But even though you don't know…even if you don't ask…You will still fight," Uncle Chuck replied as he sat before his piano, "You love life and a part of your original Desire was to protect it. We cannot relax just because there are fewer Greeed. They evolve using Desire! As OOO, you have become stronger by using the Chaos Emeralds with the Core Medals!"

"Eiji-kun, is there something wrong?" Roll asked, pausing from her current cake, as she noticed Eiji had remained quiet the entire time and just looking at the Core Medal.

"This Medal…it's Ankh's, right?" Eiji pondered as he looked at his uncle, "Right now, he's using Roll-chan's brother's Mobian body. If this Medal…restores Ankh's body…He might abandon your brother, Roll-chan."

"Maa…I believe I received such a report," Uncle Chuck recalled, "Roll-chan, look at the paper to your left and read it aloud, please."

"H-Hai. …'Sakurai Avalon Daisuke, an investigative detective for the police department. Currently, on paid undercover work in which he cannot be contacted? Includes a payment raise of…'Oh my! Oh my! Oh my!" Roll read, gasping at the end before looking at Uncle Chuck, "Charles-san…"

"A way to apologize for the accident," Uncle Chuck smiled.

"Ankh would surely notice if one of us had this," Eiji noted, "Uncle Chuck, please wait a bit longer. I appreciate this, but I cannot accept it until it's time."

"Very well," Uncle Chuck nodded.

* * *

><p>Nack adjusted his stolen green jacket. Nearby was an unconscious Mobian cat, the remains of Nack's prison outfit on him. Nack wore a green jacket, a red shirt with a white '00' on the front, and jeans. With a roar, Nack slashed at a concrete wall, destroying part of it and a gas pipe, spraying him in the face with white steam.<p>

"Unforgivable!" Nack roared as he walked through it, bandages on the lower half of his face and covering his neck, "Those traitors! Bean, Bark, Nic, and that damned detective who caught me, Sakurai Daisuke! I'll never forgive them!" He proceeded to destroy more pipes and cables in the area before picking up a fire hydrant, "No forgiveness!"

* * *

><p>"It's been noisy all morning," Chiyoko noted as she placed a small hut on her Holland-themed restaurant's main table while Gotou put up a poster on the door's exterior.<p>

-Activating Police Radio- Omega informed before his voice was replaced with static for a few seconds =There's a thief who has broken out of Musashi Jail. His name is Nack 'Fang' Weasel. 23 years old=

"…" Bark slowly resumed making a Holland dish in the kitchen.

"Seems we have a bit of a problem. There's an escaped convict in the neighborhood," Rouge noted as she walked into the restaurant after Omega turned off the Police Radio.

"Eh? Really?-! Oh no!"

"So that's why…" Gotou noted as he walked in.

"Excuse me," a voice spoke, "I apologize for bothering you all before you're open, but I was heard that the sister of this detective I want to hire works here."

Everyone turned to the doors to see a Mobian weasel walk in. She was primarily purple with a white belly and muzzle. On his waist was a black belt while her chest was covered by a brown sports bra. She wore brown boots and fedora. She had some of her fur done in a braided ponytail that ended at her hips and blue eyes.

"Eh?"

"Nicky!" Bean shouted in joy as he tackled the weasel in a hug.

"Hentai crazy duck!" the weasel shouted as she knocked the duck upside the head, forcing him to let her go, before Bark walked up.

"…"

"Good to see you again," the weasel smiled as she shook the Polar Bear's hand before seeing Rouge, "You!"

"Well, hello again, Nic," Rouge smirked.

"You stole the diamonds in that Mayan Temple in Mexico when I was hired to get for the Kougami Museum last year!" Nic snapped as Bean and Bark held her away from the taunting bat.

"…" Bark looked at Nic in the eyes.

"Wh-Why do I want to see that detective?" Nic blushed at how close he was, "W-Well…Look, it just involves my brother, okay?

* * *

><p>"For the time being, stay away from the lab," Maki informed as he handed Kazari a cell phone with internet capabilities and MP3 Player, the car parked at a McDonald's, "There are a lot of people coming and going there. It's bad for a Greeed like you to be there."<p>

"Oh…You're talking about those 'allies' of yours…along with your 'creation…' Birth, right?" Kazari asked before the window was hit with bird poop, making him snicker at Maki's unfortunate problem until he began to drink his shake.

"I would not have picked that Bear and his Duck partner nor would I have named it Birth…" Maki flinched as he tried to use the windshield wipers to clean it, "But I need to stay on President Kougami's good side."

"I'm serious. You're shorter or my name isn't Kazari…and it is," the Feline Greeed frowned before munching on his Ribwich.

"He would surely get in our way and you are hallucinating again."

"Hey. How was I supposed to know catnip would make me high?" Kazari complained as Maki tightened his bandages once more, "And I am not hallucinating. You are getting shorter!"

"I won't let him stop me."

"That's all good, but…" Kazari and Maki got out of the car, "…I'm still going to defeat him. And you _are_ shorter! Holy shit!"

Maki looked over at Kazari and blinked under his wraps. Kazari had noticeably gotten larger in his sights, nearly twice the height he was accustomed to. He shook it off.

"I will just remake it," Maki stated.

Kazari shrugged before walking off. It was then another round of bird poop landed, hitting Maki's left cheek and the head of his doll. The scream that followed once he saw the poop on his doll made Kazari fall over in how much it hurt his ears. He barely kept his shake from being either crushed or dropped.

"I don't smell like a Medal, do I?" Eiji asked.

"Iie," Roll replied as she walked with the two to Cous Coussier.

"You'll be okay, Faker," Shadow rolled his eyes before the door opened.

"You're Roll Sakurai, aren't you?" Nic asked as she spotted the Hedgefox.

"Ano…H-Hai?"

"I really need to hire your brother for something. Please!" Nic begged with a bow.

"You really are troubled, Nic-chan. You mistook Ankh-chan for Roll-chan's brother," Chiyoko noted before pausing to think, "…Do all Mobian Canines look alike?"

"Iie," Roll sighed.

"Eiji!" Ankh shouted as he grabbed the hedgehog and began to drag him off, "It's a Yummy."

"N-Now!-?" Eiji gawked.

"Uh oh," Roll gulped before following the two.

"…"

"Oh? You already made all the meals? Just reheat them at 420 degrees?" Chiyoko asked, "Okay then. You can have a break, Bark-kun."

Bark nodded before following with Bean. Bark walked back after a few seconds, picked up the bowing Nic, nodded to the others, and walked off.

* * *

><p>"There," Ankh pointed towards Nack, currently looking out at the river.<p>

"You bastards…" Nack growled before turning his head to Bean, Bark, and Nic, "How dare you betray me! Because of that…do you know how many years they're putting me in jail for?-!"

"I thought they were kidding," Bean gawked as the Gorilla Candroid just hooted and hollered on his shoulder, signaling the Yummy was there.

"I hired the best lawyers I could, Nack…" Nic began.

"Let me thank you for that…" Nack growled before his right arm suddenly transformed into a lion-like hand with three blade-like claws emerging from the back of it, "…By killing you three!"

"Please run, Nic-sama!" Eiji ordered.

"Eiji-kun," Roll offered as Ankh gave him the Taka before Roll grabbed Nic and ran off.

"Henshin!"

**-TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!-**

"…Henshin."

"So it's Kazari's Yummy," Ankh noted as Roll and Nic stood to his left, the weasel gawking at his transformed limb.

"I'm going to kill you three, dammit!" Nack roared as OOO and Birth held him away, "Move! Move!"

"This type is hard to fight," OOO grunted as Nack tried to bite his helmet, "We need to separate it from him!"

"Ooh! Ooh! I know, I know!" Bean shouted before taking out an accordion.

"Don't you _dare _play _that_ song, Bean!" Nic shouted before Birth kicked Nack in the nuts, "That works better."

"Nic…Bean…Bark…I need to _thank _you all for this!" Nack roared before he ran away.

"Looks like his Desire is…Revenge."

"Revenge?" OOO gasped as the two Riders changed back…after Birth destroyed Bean's jaw of mayonnaise, his Viking helmet, his boots, and his accordion for Nic.

"Th-Thank you for that. But, Bark, what the heck was that about?-!" Nic demanded.

"Read," Roll replied as she showed her the Birth Manual.

_'This aura…Kazari?'_ Ankh thought.

* * *

><p>"So that's it?" Eiji pondered.<p>

"Yeah. I became an Archaeologist while my brother became a thieving Treasure Hunter. It's really nice, too, being able to go about, sharing what I've learned of the past," Nic noted as she paused to sip her cup of tea, "Delicious."

"Thank you!" Roll smiled, Echo in Bark's lap.

"I'm amazed you finally reformed, Bark," Nic noted, causing Bark to look at Echo while pointing at Eiji, "Ah…So you and your daughter are the reason?"

"Ano…" Eiji blinked.

"Thank you. A few months ago, Nack was on trial. I has hired a lawyer to help, but he ended up guilty and condemned to live twenty years in prison."

* * *

><p>"So Kazari's targeting you just as you thought, Ankh," Wave noted.<p>

"He's got you completely confused with Roll-chan's brother," Chiyoko laughed as she walked up, wearing a Holland outfit, "She's so grateful…Even if it's a mistake, doesn't it warm you up inside?"

"Yeah, 'Ankh-chan,'" Jet snickered, "You should remember to listen to you 'Sensei' and say 't-h-a-n-k y-o-u' to her later…"

"Oi!" Ankh growled as Chiyoko left, letting Gotou in a Holland green and white suit walk by, "Nice outfit. This one suits you better than your previous ones."

"Yeah. Can't wait to hear you yodel!" Jet exclaimed before he collapsed, laughing up a storm.

"At least he isn't wearing one of the Rescue Dog outfits," Wave, in a Holland bartender's outfit, smirked, making Jet freeze.

"Oi, hand over that ice candy," Ankh ordered, letting Gotou hand it to him, "T-h-a-n-k y-o-u."

Jet resumed his laughing as Gotou gave Ankh and Jet a dirty glare. Nearby, the single men were all trying to get Rouge's number while she wore a flirty Holland bartender's outfit. Omega heated another meal before giving it to Storm, who quickly went to serve it.

* * *

><p>"Eh?-! A bodyguard for me?"<p>

"Yes. I've gotten you involved with a family problem," Nic replied, "When he wants revenge, he'll even target those in the area. I know he's my brother, and I worry for him, but I can't help but be afraid for what he'll do."

"But he's not…" Eiji began as the birds walked into the apartment, Ankh leading them.

"Fine," Ankh agreed, making everyone look at him, "We'll stay together with the Rogues. Staying on a dirigible would give that brother of yours a hard time."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're using everyone as bait for Kazari and that Yummy," Roll scowled, "Don't drag Echo-chan into this!"<p>

"Think it over. The weasel possessed by the Yummy is after all of us except for the three birds here…"

"Actually…" Jet chuckled sheepishly "We were kinda hired by this museum to steal some stuff from a tomb and…"

"Say no more, Jettison Q. Hawkington," Bean replied.

"Don't say that!" Jet barked as his feathers ruffled.

"I still wanna see those photos!" Bean added.

"Jettison?" Eiji snickered.

"Oi! Look, we don't know whom the possessed idiot will target. Which means you two…" Ankh looked at Eiji and Bark, the father carrying his daughter with the Candroids on his shoulders, "…Can't protect us unless we're all together."

"Yeah, but…"

"Eiji-kun, it's okay," Roll sighed as she massaged her forehead, feeling a splitting headache coming once more, "Like I told you, I need to take care of Oniichan's body."

* * *

><p>Maki gasped as he stumbled into his office. He was barely able to keep his doll on his arm as he collapsed into his chair. With each second, Maki's ears echoed in pain as his heartbeat quickened, causing further pain for his headache. Maki let out a pain-filled scream.<p>

"What happened?" Tails yelped as he, Rotor, Cubot with a stethoscope, Orbot, and Eggman ran in finding Maki collapsed on the floor.

"What the hell happened to him?" Eggman pondered as he looked down at Maki, his body twitching in pain.

"Is he shorter?" Orbot noted as Cubot measured him.

"He is. He's about one inch taller than Knuckles the Echidna now," Dr. Cubot informed.

"…Do we have to take him to a hospital?" Rotor asked, making the others give him a look, "…What?"

"You sure you're not controlled by a Yummy again?" Eggman asked.

* * *

><p>"Okay. We're almost to the ship," Jet informed.<p>

"Okay…Jettison," Eiji held back a laugh.

"Darn you, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Jet scowled.

"Hino Eiji," Roll, Eiji, and Wave corrected before Ankh stopped.

"He's coming," Ankh informed.

"Which way?" Storm asked.

"The front," Ankh informed.

"Minna, when I give the signal, run," Eiji ordered as he handed Echo to Roll, "Be good for her, Echo-chan."

"Mama," Echo giggled as she looked up at Roll.

"But don't go too far from us," Ankh frowned as Roll gave Bean the Medal Holder.

"Bean-kun, the floor will hate it if you give Eiji-kun Core Medals when he calls for them and loves it when Greeed get them," Roll informed.

"Really?-! Oh boy, oh boy. Prepare for the hostilities, floor!" Bean cackled as Nack stumbled up.

"Unforgivable…" Nack growled as he pointed his clawed hand at them, "I'll never forgive you guys!"

"Run!" Eiji shouted as the White Yummy emerged from the weasel.

"Okay!"

"Eiji!" Ankh ordered as he gave the hedgehog the Taka Medal.

"This? Fine," Eiji nodded, "Henshin!"

**-TAKA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA!-**

"…Henshin."

Birth and OOO jumped down and performed a double punch to the Yummy. It stumbled back before letting loose a roar. Cell Medals engulfed it before transforming and startling the two Riders. Before them was a Yummy…but different. It's body was primarily a lion-themed with black skin, brown fur, and yellow and black straps, loincloth, and armor. Yet half of its face and the right arm were that of a Kurage, making it a Lion-Kurage Yummy.

"That Yummy is half Mezool's," Ankh realized as the two Riders began to fight the Yummy, _'Why did this happen? It can't be…that Kazari…'_

"What's with his power?-!" OOO complained as he and Birth were sent tumbling away and hit a nearby stone topiary.

**=DRILL ARM=**

OOO engaged his Kamakiri Swords and rushed at the Lion-Kurage Yummy. Birth slammed his drill on the Yummy's back as OOO got a few slashes in on the torso. The Medals that Birth released quickly added onto his drill before he flicked them into the canister Bean was going the Samba with. The two Cell Medals OOO released transformed into tiny floating jellyfish. OOO slashed at them and they split into four. With each slash, they kept doubling.

"What's with this!-?" OOO yelped before he began to get zapped by them.

"…"

**=CRANE ARM=**

Birth began to whip the jellyfish. The Lion-Kurage Yummy looked out and saw the runners going around a corner. He let loose a roar and began to run after them.

"Oh no!" OOO yelped, "Bean, Cheetah!"

"You got it, buddy! Take this, Floor!" Bean cackled as he threw a barrage of bombs at the Jellyfish as he sent the Cheetah Medal to OOO.

**=TAKA! KAMAKIRI! CHEETAH!=**

"Bark-san, can you handle these?" OOO asked, earning a nod from Birth, "Arigatou."

* * *

><p>"Keep running!" Roll yelped.<p>

"It's gaining on us!" Jet screamed as Storm ran by him, clucking like a chicken, making Jet look at a confused Roll and Nic, "His great-great-grandmother was a chicken."

"Cluck-cluck," Echo squeaked, making Jet laugh as they ran until OOO tackled the fused Yummy.

"Oh thank goodness…" Nic exhaled a relieved sigh as Ankh and Bean ran/walked up.

"Eiji, take care of the wet part of it first!" Ankh ordered as Bean tossed OOO the Lion Medal as the rider was fighting the Yummy.

"I get it!" OOO replied as he moved back from the Yummy and caught the Medal.

**-LION! KAMAKIRI! CHEETAH!-**

OOO let out a roar as he released a blast of scorching light at the Yummy. The Lion-Kurage Yummy roared as it batted the light back at OOO.

"What the heck!-?" OOO exclaimed.

"So the Yummy's two types are combined?" Ankh realized.

The Lion-Kurage Yummy roared before feeling something tap its shoulder. It turned and met Birth's Drill Arm, sending it flying into a wall. Birth began to approach it when Kazari appeared and slashed at his torso.

**"Will you stop getting in the way?"** Kazari scowled.

"Kazari!" OOO gasped as Kazari began to beat up Birth before tossing them away.

**"OOO. Ankh. What do you think of my new Yummy?"**

"You…You put Mezool's Core Medals in you!" Roll gasped.

**"Right. But not all of them. I've evolved once more, Ankh. The new Yummy is interesting, is it not?"** Kazari asked before he kicked Birth in the gut.

"Bark-san!"

The Yummy proceeded to punch OOO in the face. Nearby, Birth rolled out of the way of a stomp before trying to punch the Greeed. Kazari jumped over and released a barrage of kicks to Birth's face. The Lion-Kurage Yummy let loose a deep roar before unleashing a powerful energy blast at OOO. The energy reached Ankh and burned his Greeed Arm. Ankh gasped in pain as he held his injured limb tightly.

"Ankh! We need a Chaos Combo!" OOO shouted.

**"Hey. I'll tell you how to destroy the floor and kill its children if you give me that Medal Holder,"** Kazari offered.

"Deal!" Bean shouted, suddenly before the Feline Yummy.

"Oh come on!" Ankh, Jet, Wave and Storm screamed as Birth hit his head with his hand before the Lion-Kurage Yummy charged at OOO.

The Yummy let out a roar before slammed OOO in the gut with his Kurage Fist. Eiji rolled back before hitting a pipe, knocking him out. The Lion and Cheetah Medals flew out and landed near Kazari.

"Eiji-kun!" Roll gasped before she ran over to the hedgehog with a whimpering Echo in her arms.

**"I'm taking my Core Medals,"** Kazari snorted as he picked them up and absorbed them, **"That's number eight."**

Kazari began to laugh slowly and quietly. It began to grow in speed and volume as his body began to erupt in gold winds and heat. Everyone backed away from the Greeed as his braided locks of hair began to grow out wildly as his armor reformed. Six gold claw-like wings emerged from his back.

"Fuck," Storm stated plainly.

**"Just one more. Today, I will completely revive!"** Kazari began to cry happily as he began to open the Medal Holder, **"Just one more."**

"No!" Roll screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Ankh: If that's enough to kill you, then you have no future.**

**Shadow: Right now, you're not qualified to be Birth nor any type of Kamen Rider.**

**Kazari: He's started to go out of control.**

**Roll: I trust you, Eiji-kun. You can defeat that Yummy.**

**Ankh: I've finally found it…It's my Core Medal!**

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 20: Decoy, Qualifications, Time Judged AllBlazing Combo**

* * *

><p><strong>Roll: *whimpers* Eiji-kun…<strong>

**Rouge: She's useless today. Welcome everyone. I'm your sexy single co-host, Rouge the Bat.**

**Wave: And I'm your equally sexy and single co-host Wave the Swallow. And welcome to another.,,**

**Both: Rider…Fashion…Check!**

**Rouge: Today we're showing the recent Combo OOO displayed…**

**-SHACHI! UNAGI! TAKO! SH-SH-SHAUTA. SH-SH-SHAUTA!**

**Wave: The Marine Combo! **

**Rouge: Shauta Combo , also known as the "Marine Combo," is Kamen Rider OOO's blue combination, using the powers of Mezool's Core Medals: Shachi, Unagi & Tako. As Shauta Combo, Kamen Rider OOO excels in underwater combat, and gains the ability to liquefy his body like Kamen Rider BLACK RX as the Bio Rider.**

**Wave: It is armed with the Denki Unagi Whips which enable electrically charged attacks, the most powerful being the Voltarm Whip. The Tako Legs allow Shauta Combo to climb walls with their suction cup-like abilities and can split apart for a barrage of hits.**

**Rouge: This Combo's Scanning Charge is the Octo Banish Rider Kick where OOO liquefies his lower body to propel himself upward, then use the Unagi Whips to drag the opponent upward while OOO goes back down using the Octo Legs to form a drill to burst through the opponent.**

**Wave: It's amazing just how many Combos OOO has.**

**Rouge: *smirks* There's even more. Such as our next Rider Fashion Check will reveal. Till then. *winks at the screen***


	20. Decoy, Qualifications, Time Judged All

**Count the Medals**

**A/N: I just love Time Judged All too much to _not_ put it in here.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 20: Listen Carefully! Rare Rider Road!-! ~For Virgo B Type~**

***HQ***

**Sieg: *enters with a regal manner to it, Echo in his arms* Korin! My name is Sieg and the lovely little Hime here is Hino Echo.**

**Echo: Ba.**

**Sieg: For Virgo B Types, they are Kamen Rider ZX!**

**ZX: *poses***

**Sieg: You normally don't stand out, but you possess a fiery passion within you.**

***Roof***

**Announcer: The First National Kamen Rider opinion piece. The next speaker is Kamen Rider ZX.**

**Shocker Grunts: *applaud***

**Roll, Cream, and Cheese: *applaud in the audience of Shocker Grunts***

**ZX: *takes the stand and poses***

**Grunts: Eeee~!**

**Girls and Cheese: *applaud***

**ZX: Congratulations for Kamen Rider's 40th anniversary movie. 'Let's Go Kamen Riders!' is now out on DVD and Blu-Ray in Japan!**

**Grunts, Girls, and Cheese: *cheers***

**ZX: Actually…do you guys know me?**

**Roll: Ano…**

**Cream: I'm sorry, Mr. ZX, but I do not.**

**Echo: *blows raspberry***

**Grunts: *shrug***

**ZX: Y-You don't? *chuckles awkwardly* C-Come on now. I'm the tenth Showa Rider, ZX! From now on, stop calling me "that red one." Properly call me ZX. By the way, do you guys know why diamonds are valuable?**

**Shocker Grunt 1: *falls asleep***

**Shocker Grunts 2 and 3: *look away***

**ZX: It's because they're rare. Kamen Rider has Ichigo and Nigo, which aired for 98 Episodes.**

**Roll: S-Sugoi…**

**ZX: That's not without its value. But I only have _one_ episode. In the Kamen Rider's thousand episodes, I've only got _one_ episode.**

**Cream: That's terrible, Mr. ZX.**

**ZX: This is a rarity. So treat me more like a milestone. My theme song is sung by the singer of the popular TaToBa Song, Kushida Akira-san.**

**Grunts: Eeee! Eeee!**

**ZX: You know Kushida-san, but you don't know my song?-! Then I'll sing it now!**

**Echo: *blows raspberry***

**ZX: Listen carefully. *OOO, Sword Form, and Ichigo run on stage* What is it?-! I'm singing right now!**

**OOO: Let go! Hurry!**

**SF: Let go already!**

**ZX: Oi! What are you doing?-!**

**OOO: *runs back to the stand* Hi, Roll-chan, Echo-chan, Nee-chan. *goes back to the others***

**Shocker Grunts: *look at them leaving with a struggling ZX***

**ZX: Let me sing!**

***HQ***

**Sieg: ZX is a perfect Cyborg. He's also a ninja Rider. Your uniqueness shines out. In the next corner, we'll find your Fated Rider. V3's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is TheBee. But his Devil Rider is Dark Kiva. *pauses* Fitting for a Rider such as he. If you're a girl, your lover is OOO GataToraBa. For marriage, I recommend Kuuga Dragon Form. Now then, go forth and seek your Fated Rider!**

**Kivat: How about the other Riders? Check out your friends and family!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider OOO!<strong>

**The three things that happened last time!**

**One: Eiji and Roll find that Uncle Chuck has Ankh's Condol Medal.**

**Two: Kazari's Yummy possesses an escaped convict as Dr. Maki collapsed in his lab, shrinking. Nack is after the Babylon Rogues, Bean, and Bark for betrayals while he's after his sister, Nic, who failed to help him win the trial.**

**And Three: Kazari easily tricks bean into giving him all their Medals!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Nani?-!"<strong> Kazari gasped as he saw the insides, **"C-Cell Medals…?-!"**

"If you're going to do something like that, Kazari, you should think of a backup plan," Ankh chuckled as Kazari's features changed to just his armored body without the long dreadlocks gold energy winds, and 'wings' before holding up the actual Medal Holder, "I had Roll make that backup Medal Holder for me. I knew you were after me, so of course I would be on guard."

**"I see. But, a pointless act of resistance considering the situation,"** Kazari informed as he walked over to his Yummy, **"I can just take it from you."**

"You thought I brought the Tora Medal with me?-!" Ankh chuckled as he walked over to Eiji and Roll.

**"Where is it?"**

"I want one thing and one thing only, Kazari. My Core Medal that you possess."

**"That I do not have."**

"…Nani?"

**"Try asking the walrus, fox, and fat man about it," **Kazari replied.

"Well then…Just so you know, he hid it," Ankh informed as he pointed at the awakening Eiji, "You get me that Medal, I'll give you him."

"Eh?-!" Roll gawked, "Ankh, you…"

**"Oh. Is that so? Well, then…"**

"If you want it, then you'll have to ask him!" Ankh barked before throwing a smoke bomb at Kazari as he tossed Eiji the Chaos Emerald, "Run now!"

"H-Hai!" Roll nodded before helping Eiji up.

"I-Iie…Chaos…Control!" Eiji shouted as he grabbed the Chaos Emerald tightly.

The others, minus Birth, Ankh, and Bean, ran up to the three seconds before all of them vanished in a flash of blue Chaos Energy.

**"Ankh…You…!"** Kazari growled as he stomped out of the smoke.

"…" Birth held his dukes up, earning a chuckle from Kazari.

**"You specialize only in Cell Medals. There's no way that you're a match for us Greeed,"** Kazari noted before Birth's fist sent him high into the air, yowling like a housecat being hit with water.

"Huh…Not as funny as when that happens to Uva," Ankh noted while Birth held up the Cheetah and Lion Core Medals as Kazari splashed down into the river nearby.

* * *

><p>Uva sneezed, causing his cards to fall into a pile. Uva fumed as he threw his two cards on the pile.<p>

"Oh come on! I was almost done with the house of cards…" Uva growled before crying hysterically, drinking another bottle of sake, "…Just like Gamel and I were gonna do last week! I miss my 'nephew' and 'sister!'"

* * *

><p>"Ankh! How could you do that earlier and now this?-!" Roll demanded as she watched Ankh tearing apart the lab the trio of scientists used.<p>

"Kazari's still naïve," Ankh noted before holding up his Condol Medal…along with the Tora Medal.

"So you were lying about Eiji-kun hiding them?-! Ankh!" Roll snapped.

* * *

><p>Maki screamed once more in his medical bed. The doctor assigned to him kept as far away as he could. Watching outside were Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Rotor, and Tails. The bandages over Maki's mouth suddenly ripped revealing fangs and a muzzle before his eyes shot open, revealing they had turned gold with black sclera.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a black screen with the Chaos Combos and seven Chaos Emeralds surrounding them before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vendor***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Birth looking to the left for a side shot while holding a Cell Medal before cutting to Birth engaging his Caterpillar Leg and Drill Arm with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Birth charging at the screen with his Caterpillar Leg going full throttle while attacking with his Drill Arm***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! Currently, how many Core Medals can OOO use? Sixteen.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 20: Decoy, Qualifications, Time Judged AllBlazing Combo**

* * *

><p>"Ankh that bastard. Birth, that bastard! Now I know how Uva feels about being sent flying by that damn Polar Bear!" Kazari complained as the possessed Nack followed him, 'I was just one off too!"<p>

* * *

><p>"I've finally found it…My Core!" Ankh roared in glee, holding his Core Medal up in the sunlight.<p>

"That was awful of you! You did that to Eiji-kun just for that?-!"

"We would have been wiped out back there. At least I bought us some time," Ankh smirked.

"You're the worst! You've fought together all this time, haven't you?-!"

"If he died from that fight, then he wouldn't have made it much further anyway!"

"How cruel…You really are the worst!" Roll barked as she took the Core Medal and ran off.

"Oi! Give that back!" Ankh snapped…until Roll did a sonic boom, "Dammit! Give it back! Stop!"

* * *

><p>"I still don't get it," Nic sighed as they sat in the main room of the Babylon Rogues' home.<p>

"Should we explain again?" Storm asked as he held up puppets.

"Not like that!" Wave snapped as Bark and Bean walked in.

"Could you help us explain this to her?" Eiji sighed, Echo asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Come on…Come on…"<p>

"Meep-meep."

"Now!"

Ankh threw out a set of chains. A yellow, pink, and black blur shot by and was entangled in it. Roll grunted as she struggled with the chains on her. She let out a gasp as some rubbed her chest. Ankh pulled her and threw the chains. Within seconds, Roll was hanging over the river.

"Even if you're freakishly strong, it's just in your arms, isn't it? And you can't run without being on a surface, right? If you don't want to fall, just hand over my Core Medal."

"I won't give it up! There's something more important than you getting your Medals!"

"Just hand it over!"

"Why should I?-! I hate you! You just look down on others! Oniichan…" Roll sniffled, "You're using my Oniichan's body! I'm sure Oniichan is saddened by this."

"So you want to fall?" Ankh scowled before noticing something, "Do you even wear a bra?"

"…What's a bra?"

"…" Ankh's left eye twitched, "I swear you're like Mezool on that subject…"

* * *

><p>"Welcome back!" Chiyoko greeted as Bean and Bark walked in.<p>

"You sure do work hard, Goat-Oh," Bean noted, "That's something ya gotta look up to."

"Iie. Please, sit anywhere that's available."

"Thanks!" Bean grinned as he ran over to a table, "Ah! Isn't this Cuba?-! Look, Bark, those are pierrot on stilts! Oh! Looky! That there's Monaco, right?"

"Oh? You two liked to travel like Eiji-kun and his daughter do?" Chiyoko asked.

"Yep! But it was mostly because of our old work that we got to go about," Bean grinned, "Before we met a buddy of ours, I helped Bark treat patients!"

"Patients?" Chiyoko blinked before Bark showed her a degree in medicine, "I really want to hear about this, you two."

"Oh! Look here!" Bean grinned as he took a picture, "It's Eiji and baby Echo! Aw…She's so adorable…"

Bark's eyes widened at he looked at the picture. His mind flashed to the sounds of gunfire as smoke filled his nostrils. He looked down to see a blue-furred leg, stained and soaked with the body's blood. He blinked and the image went away. He took a silent exhale of unknown held breath.

* * *

><p>Eiji paced about in the living room of the vessel, said vehicle currently above the clouds. Ankh and Roll hadn't come back before the time they all agreed on. He was getting worried. He could tell Echo was since it took longer for him to get her to sleep.<p>

"You're worried about your girlfriend?"

"Ah!" Eiji turned to see Nic in just a pink sleeping gown with her hair let loose, "Nic-sama?"

"I can tell. Though that Greeed friend of yours is missing too, you're more worried about the girl," Nic continued, "…You lost your first wife during childbirth."

"H-How…?"

"I can tell. When you're an archaeologist, you need to know about…just about everything to do with thoughts, expressions, and Desire," Nic noted, "You've lost the spark in your heart. That kind of spark only goes out when one's love passes away."

"…"

"And then there's the bullet in your leg."

"H-H-How…"

"You prefer the other leg. One would say it's because your leg didn't settle correctly, but based on how you're able to walk just fine shows that you have something lodged within it. Most likely a bullet from an AK-47. You also have a deep sense of trauma from that look in your eye. Most likely, your trauma involved a civil war where you obtained that bullet in your limb," Nic continued, "…Care to talk about it?"

* * *

><p>"Will you just hand over my Core Medal already?-!"<p>

"No! I won't!" Roll barked as she struggled with the chains.

"Even you can't break these chains," Ankh smirked until he heard the chains strait.

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much!" Chiyoko bowed as the last customer, aside from the Birth Duo, left.<p>

"So ya started workin' here after you thought you died? Why?"

"…Gotou-kun? The other customers are gone. Feel free to join them when you're done," Chiyoko informed, "I'm sure you have a lot to talk about."

* * *

><p>"Oh! I get it now! So Goat-Oh-chan wanted to be Birth!" Bean grinned as Team Dark, Gotou, Satonaka, and the Birth Duo left Cous Coussier.<p>

"It's Gotou," Rouge sighed.

"Ya shoulda said so!" Bean grinned.

"No…I find that part of myself to be kind of pathetic," Gotou sighed before Bean began to drag him off.

"Come on now!" Bean grinned.

"Wh-Where are we going?"

"Training!"

* * *

><p>Bean finished scattering about a series of discarded cans he had collected. Bark handed Gotou a second BirthBuster while Shadow held a third. Nearby, the girls and Omega were all observing on the empty parking lot roof.<p>

"This here's the main weapon for my buddy here when he's Birth," Bean explained, "I don't mind you guys using it…but that recoil's gonna kill you or kill the floor. Hopefully, the floor."

_'Again with the floor…'_ was the majority thought before Bark demonstrated…by firing with just his left hand and blindfolded with his back facing the cans…and he hit each one with ease.

"Now you're just showing off," Shadow frowned.

* * *

><p>The figure just cackled before the mirror he had been given by a frightened nurse. Nearby, Eggman, Tails, and Rotor were all taking notes and doing small blood tests. The figure got off his borrowed bed revealing him to be an albino Echidna with gold eyes in black sclera. He wore a flowing, tattered black cape with a gold star-in-a-circle insignia on the back and the front with a heavy gold crescent-moon clasp. He sported heavy banglesbracers on his arms and legs. He bore a mark similar to that of Knuckles: a double black crest. His eyes were rimmed in red; his eyelids were likewise red. He also bore small metallic plates on his cheeks as well as think black lines on his head and dreadlocks; these lead to a black-and-yellow diamond-shaped mark on his forehead. He had gray wraps covering his hands and feet; he also wore a belt with a round gold buckle and a pair of small pince-nez with round purple lenses.

"Maki, get back in that bed," Eggman frowned.

"Heh. Maki's time has Ended," the Echidna smirked as he put a small Echidna doll in Maki's doll's clothing on his left arm, "From now on…I'd prefer you call me…Dr. Finitevus."

_'Crazy's more like it,'_ Tails and Rotor thought as the newly dubbed 'Finitevus' answered his cell phone.

* * *

><p>"I haven't found OOO yet. But the Yummy had interesting results," Kazari noted as Nack snarled and moved about, "It has both Mezool's and my own powers. It's quite something."<p>

-Is that so? Careful now, nephew. If there is too much power…it might go out of control easily. Just like before…-

"That's fine too, Uncle. I know he'll appear for one thing…" Kazari smirked, recalling his and Maki's act, as he watched Nack jump onto a stone pillar beside him, "I'm sure this Yummy can defeat OOO."

**"Unforgivable! I'll never forgive those who betray me!"** Nack roared.

* * *

><p>"D…Do you think my brother will target me again?"<p>

"There's a good chance you will."

"Gee, thanks…" Nic deadpanned at the blue hedgehog.

* * *

><p>"I trust you, Eiji-kun…You can defeat the Yummy…" Roll mumbled in her sleep.<p>

**"Heh. Perfect,"** Ankh smirked as he began to try and get his Condol Medal out of her grip…only for it to not come out of it, **"Oh come on…Damn this monstrously strong and fast woman…"**

"Echo-chan, so kawaii…" Roll smiled in her sleep.

"Damn it!" Ankh fumed as he stomped the floor.

* * *

><p>"Try it," Bean offered as Bark reset the cans.<p>

"…Iie. I'm the one who passed up the chance to become Birth. All the while saying, 'I want to protect the world,'" Gotou replied, "Yet I couldn't bow even once to gain that chance…"

It was then the sound of a gun firing echoed. Everyone looked to see Shadow doing exactly what Bark just did, all the while sipping a cup of hot chocolate. He took his blindfold off once he hit them all. With a snap of his finger, the cans reset.

"Now fire," Shadow ordered as he pointed at the cans.

"Uh…Well…" Gotou blinked.

"Fire the damn BirthBuster or I'll shove mine up your ass and fire!" Shadow snapped.

Gotou flinched. For a split second, Shadow had been replaced with a strange longhorn beetle Kaijin. Gotou shook his head before aiming at a can. He pulled the trigger and was sent flying backwards into Omega. Shadow walked over and pulled up Gotou.

"Do you see it now? The training you've done before won't be enough to use this," Shadow scowled, "Right now, you're not qualified to be Birth nor any type of Kamen Rider. Even if you wanted to become one."

* * *

><p>Nack roared as Cell Medals poured out of his body. Within seconds, the Lion-Kurage Yummy formed. Kazari smiled at the result.<p>

"He's started to go out of control."

* * *

><p>"Why am I not surprised?" Rouge asked as the Gorilla Candroid went nuts.<p>

* * *

><p>"Go ahead. Rampage all you want," Kazari grinned as the Lion-Kurage Yummy jumped away.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's him!" Nic gasped as everyone ran into the living room.<p>

"Stay here!" Eiji ordered as he grabbed his EX-Gear nearby and went into the loading bay.

"Wait up!" Storm shouted, "You'll need someone to send ya the Medals!"

* * *

><p>"A Yummy," Ankh noted as Roll woke up, "This time, I'm going to get those Medals."<p>

With that, he destroyed the chain. Roll yelped as she began to fall until Ankh caught her.

"Don't lose that Medal," Ankh ordered as he undid her bindings, "And buy a damn bra."

"Eh? Don't tell me you're going alone."

"Eiji will come. He's a baka like that," Ankh smirked.

"Do you really think he'll fight with you after what you did to him?-! Plus, he's probably hurt from that Yummy still."

"He'll come to defeat the Yummy," Ankh replied as he began to walk off before grabbing his Kaijin limb.

"Ankh…Your arm…"

* * *

><p>"Gotou-chan. Until we earn that 100 Million Yen, you better learn how to use this," Bean smirked as he gave the BirthBuster to Gotou, "Make it so that we can quit whenever we want to."<p>

"Bean-san…Bark-san…"

"See ya!" Bean saluted before the two walked off before Shadow went in another direction.

"Shadow, where are you going?"

"…Help," Shadow replied before using Chaos Control.

* * *

><p>The Lion-Kurage Yummy roared before unleashing a barrage of fireballs, destroying a nearby empty hotel. He stopped and turned to see Ankh, Eiji, Storm, Bark, and Bean standing together.<p>

"Eiji, you better remember this. Don't let anymore Medals get taken," Ankh ordered as he gave the hedgehog the Chaos Emerald.

"Henshin!"

**-CHAOS SAI! CHAOS GORILLA! CHAOS ZOU! CHAOS SA-GOU-ZO. CHAOS SAGOUZO!-**

**"Okaa-chan said this: 'I will continue to evolve, unable to be stopped by anyone. Not even you,'"** OOO quoted as he took out Caliburn.

**"Onward, Medal King,"** Caliburn ordered.

The Lion-Kurage Yummy roared as he charged at the Chaos Gravity Combo. OOO negated the gravity of the Kaijin before jumping over it and giving it a spinning slash. As he landed, OOO flinched. His war wound was acting up now?-! The Lion-Kurage Yummy managed to strike OOO in the gut.

"Uh…Sonic!" Storm shouted.

**-CHAOS KUWAGATA! CHAOS KAMAKIRI! CHAOS BATTA! CHAOS GATA-GATA-GATAKIRIBA! CHAOS GATA-KIRI-BA!-**

Five OOO emerged from the Lion-Kurage Yummy's back and stabbed it with their Kamakiri Scythes. The Cell Medals that poured out transformed into Jellyfish Yummy. The OOO all began to yelp as they were zapped before zapping them back. The main OOO yelped as he was punched into the face by the main Yummy.

"Time for us to join in on this, buddy!" Bean grinned.

"…Henshin," Bark stated as he turned into Birth.

"Leeeeet's get ready toooo…Collect!" Bean shouted as if he were a commentator for a boxing match or wrestling match while Birth charged in and kicked the Yummy in the back.

**=SHOVEL ARM=**

Within a second, Birth's Shovel Arm engaged. He began to slam it into the Yummy's body, causing Cell Medals to fly about. With one final strike, Nack was sent flying out of it and near Storm. That allowed the albatross to tie up the weasel. The Lion-Kurage Yummy let out a roar of rage before he began to turn the tide of the battle.

** "What is this power?"** OOO pondered.

* * *

><p>"They're doing well," Uncle Chuck noted as he watched the fight with Eggman, Cubot, Orbot, Tails, and Rotor.<p>

"Yes. But he may need that Core Medal soon," Eggman noted.

"Did you leave it where Ankh could find it?" Uncle Chuck asked.

"Yep," Rotor replied.

* * *

><p><strong>"More of them,"<strong> OOO sighed as more Jellyfish Yummy appeared and began to zap the Riders.

"This is bad…" Ankh noted.

** =GEMINI=**

**=FIRE=**

** =SCOPE=**

** =TORNADO=**

The two Riders, Yummy, and spectators were startled as flaming tornadoes the size of dogs began to rain upon the area, striking down multiple Jellyfish Yummy. Ankh looked out at a nearby building, barely seeing a figure in black and red leaving. It was then Roll ran up as the Yummy made even more of its minions.

"What just happened?" Roll asked.

"Come on, guys! Pull it together and make sushi!" Bean shouted as he began to throw sticks of dynamite at the Jellyfish Yummy.

"Ankh…"

"What now?" Ankh growled.

"If you help Eiji-kun, then I'll give the Core Medal to you. I'll give this Condol Medal back for that reason only," Roll offered as she held up the Condol Medal.

**"Roll, please don't,"** Caliburn began when OOO was punched in the face, **"On second thought…do it."**

"Please!" Roll begged, "Ankh, if you lost Eiji-kun, you'd be in trouble too, right? And now just you, but Echo-chan as well! If Eiji-kun is gone, then she would be an orphan."

"…Fine. Just this one time," Ankh growled as he took his Medal back before tossing it to the Kamen Rider with his Kujaku and Taka Medals, "Eiji!"

**Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wűnsche (The meeting of two wishes)**

OOO quickly pulled out his Medals. The Condol and Taka Core Medals slid into place on his belt. OOO caught the Kujaku Medal and put it into the middle slot. He got up and quickly scanned the three red Medals.

**Eine Leinstung von zwei Wűnsche (The power of two wishes)**

**-TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOL! TA~JA~DOL~~~!-**

**TIME JUDGED ALL! TAJADOL! TAJADOL! TIME JUDGED ALL! TAJADOL! TAJADOL! TIME JUDGED ALL!**

Scarlet flames engulfed his body as his armor transformed. The Taka Head helmet had turned into the Taka Head Brave with a more detailed design on the helmet to resemble a bird's head with the yellow beak being a gemstone. The wing-like attachments to the helmet had become bigger and the eyes had turned red. His shoulder armor was bright red and came in three layers, making them appear spiked and feather-like. The gauntlets had a similar appearance at the elbows with more red feather-like armor. Red feather-like bands ran down to his wrists which were circled with gold wristbands. The backs of the hands were decorated with more red armor, completing the arms at least. The sides of the thighs were decorated with crimson fabric which held the image of feathers when looked upon. The shin armor spread out just below his knees in more wing-like decoration. His feet though had a single yellow blade rising from the red armor over his feet with two similar blades coming from either side of the ankles. The O-Lung Circle crest was surrounded by a golden ring which sported a red emblem that resembled a phoenix by combining the images on the red Core Medals.

**TAJADOL! TAJADOL! Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wűnsche. TIME JUDGED ALL! **

OOO flicked his left hand out at Roll. She blinked before an item appeared in her hand. It was a soft red feather, giving off a gentle warm, with a fiery aura around it. She held it close as a faint blush formed.

**TAJADOL! TAJADOL! Eine Leinstung von zwei Wűnsche. TIME JUDGED ALL!**

OOO roared as the flames collected behind him and turned into a majestic peacock feather bloom. They shot off him as he spread out and raised his arms, floating elegantly and deadly in the air. With a cry, OOO swung his arms as the Yummy coming at him and destroyed them all with just the feathers shooting off like rockets and slicing them in two. Birth and Bean got over to Roll, a gawking Storm, and Ankh as the others showed up.

**Achikochi soko kashiko ni chiabaru yokubou (Desire scattered in many places, here and there)**

"Holy cow! That's amazing! He's turned into the Phoenix King!" Bean exclaimed.

"S-Sugoi…" Roll awed.

"Dada," Echo awed in her carrier.

**ooku o te ni dekitara negai ga kanau sa (A wish comes true if I can have most of it in my hand)**

OOO took in an inhale of breath. As he exhaled, he waved his arms out. Upon his back, a massive fan of rainbow energy feathers, akin to that of a peacock's tail feathers, appeared behind him. He spread his arms out and the feathers floated around him.**  
>minna ga furimawasare naku shiteku jiyuu (Not everyone's swayed so freely)<strong>

OOO flicked his hands and pointed at the Yummy. The feathers shot out like blurs. Within seconds, the feathers mowed down the Jellyfish Yummy army.

"S-Sugoi…" Roll awed.

"This power…Ankh, do you realize what your Combo is?"**  
>mokuteki sono tame nara shudan wa erabanai (If you desired not to choose that way)<br>**"Hm?"

"Your Combo…It's a Super Transformation," Shadow gulped.**  
>naze meguriatta no ka nagai nemuri samete (Why did we meet…? Awaken from a deep slumber…)<strong>

"Y-You're kidding me!" Jet gawked.

"I don't kid about this," Shadow replied, "The power of TaJaDol is akin to Super Sonic. _Infinite_ Energy."**  
>kangaeteru hima wa nai ze dareka ga yonder (Thinking there's no time. Someone is calling)<strong>

OOO's Kujaku part glowed before six red blade-like wings emerged from his back, letting him take flight. As OOO flew down at the Lion-Kurake Yummy, his emblem began to glow.

**Time judged all unmei kurosu suru "ima" (When fate crosses 'now')**

The symbol made a copy of itself that attached to his left arm, forming a shield resembling his symbol with a lever resembling a phoenix's tail. The Lion-Kurage yummy roared as he began to release a barrage of fireballs at them.**  
>Time judged all sora e takaku mai agaru (Soar into the sky)<strong>

OOO easily blocked each shot. He punched at the Yummy with his new shield. **  
>Time judged all unmei mawari dashitara (If fate begins to turn around)<strong>

Fireballs erupted from the front. Each one struck the Kaijin, spilling out even more Cell Medals. OOO flew by the Kaijin.**  
>Time judged all tomaranai owari kuru made (Will stop till the end)<strong>

OOO turned and flew back at the Kaijin. His shield erupted with flames in mid-turn.**  
>tori modosareta medaru habataku (The retrieved Medals fly)<strong>

As he flew by the Yummy, he slammed his flaming shield in its face, knocking it over.

**"What's the matter? Phoenix got your tongue?"** OOO chuckled, **"Whoo-hoo! Man! I feel like, well, before I lost my speed right now!"  
>kiseki no chikara koko ni Kourin (A miraculous power descends right here)<br>** "Will you just finish this already!-?" Ankh snapped.

** "Okay! Okay! Spoilsport,"** OOO pouted.  
><strong>Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wünsche<br>** With that, OOO slammed another flaming shield fist. He took flight high above the Kaijin.**  
>TaJaDor!<br>-SCANNING CHARGE-  
>Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wünsche<br>** **"Prominence Drop!"** OOO roared as he flew down at the Yummy.**  
>Time judged all!<strong>

OOO roared as he made a mid-air flip. His legs transformed into crimson and gold, glowing talons. As he flew through three red rings, the talons ignited in red flames.

**"See ya!"** OOO roared as he collided with the Yummy, creating a massive explosion, before landing before the others, **"Yahoo! That was awesome! Hey, Shadow, did ya see me out there? I felt way past cool."**

"Ugh…Someone please reset the belt!" Shadow demanded, "I _hate_ that line."

**"Are you kidding me? I feel great in this Combo!"** OOO grinned under his helmet, **"Hey, Ankh, can…"**

"No."

**"But…"**

"No!" Ankh snapped as he reset the belt for OOO.

**"Aw man…"** OOO groaned as he changed back into Eiji.

"Whoot! What a big haul this is!" Bean grinned as Birth used the Crane Arm to get all the Cell Medals together.

"Here ya go," Eiji grinned as he gave Ankh back his Core Medals before picking up Echo, "Did you see Daddy clobber that mean old Yummy, Echo-chan?"

"Birdie!" Echo babbled excitedly.

"Someone please put him back into the depressed state," Shadow groaned.

It was then Ankh absorbed his Set. Ankh's borrowed body glowed before changing into his Dalmatian body. The entire left arm was now Ankh's limb. What really got their attention was that he had two multicolored wings on his back. Ankh grunted in pain as he changed the body back to its Doberman state and fell to his knees, panting. Ankh slowly got up and clenched his fist before stomping off.

"Ankh…" Roll whispered.

"Now isn't that a surprise," Rouge noted.

"H-Hai. He gained Core Meals, so why didn't Ankh's body become like the other Greed?" Eiji pondered.

"Did you not see the wings!-?" Shadow snapped.

"It's back to prison, Nack," Nic smiled sadly as Omega picked up her brother.

"You!" Nack snarled as he tried to get his sisters while Omega dragged him away.

"I'll come visit you!" Nic waved.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**?-?-?: Welcome to Corinth. Here, we live and fight against Venjix.**

**Eiji: A-Another me?**

**?-?-?: What did you do to my Morpher?-!**

**?-?-?: Sir, we've managed to create this from those strange medals.**

**Ankh: A new Greeed?**

**?-?-?: RPM! Get In Gear!**

**?-?-?: Doru-Doru-Doru!**

**Medal 21: War, Corinth, Greeed**

* * *

><p><strong>Roll: S-Sugoi~!<strong>

**Rouge: Seems you loved seeing that new Combo of Eiji's, eh Roll?**

**Roll: H-Hai. He was like an angel. *hugs her feather***

**Shadow: *rolls his eyes* Alright, enough. Ankh and I will handle this one today, got it.**

**Rouge: Whatever.**

**Wave: We need to do a bit of gossiping on Roll getting Eiji into bed anyway.**

**Roll: Nani!-? *gets dragged off***

**Ankh: Tch. Women. Oi. *turns to you* Welcome to Rider Fashion Check. I'm Ankh, the Bird Greeed.**

**Shadow: My name is Shadow, the world's Ultimate LifeForm. Today we will be reviewing the most startling of all the Combos we've seen in the story…**

**-TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOL! TA~JA~DOL~~~!-**

**Ankh: *chuckles* My personal Combo, TaJaDol. TaJaDol Combo, also known as the "Blazing Combo," is Kamen Rider OOO's red combination, using the powers of my Core Medals: the Taka, Kujaku and Condol. This combo's primary motif is the Phoenix, often called the king of birds and is a mix of different kinds of birds.**

**Shadow: In this form, the Taka Head becomes the Taka Head Brave, with the eyes becoming red rather than the usual green, wings protrude from the Taka Head, and the hawk head symbol on the forehead becomes more prominent.**

**Ankh: As TaJaDol Combo, Kamen Rider OOO can see far distances, create energy peacock tail feathers to direct at opponents, use the Kujaku Wings to fly and project Core Medal-like energy at its opponents, and use the talon-like attachments of the Condor Legs. **

**Shadow: This form is armed with the Taja Spinner that can fire orbs of energy at its opponent. It can also hold a number of Core Medals, enabling him to perform the Giga Scan Attack.**

**Ankh: This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Prominence Drop, where after sprouting wings from the Kujaku Arms, Kamen Rider OOO flies into the air and performs a flying drop kick, with the talons on the Condol Legs splitting apart, on the target.**

**Shaow: In th actual Kamen Rider Series, this Combo's debut was in Movie War Core where OOO uses this Combo to finish Kamen Rider Core alongside Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker Gold Xtreme. It first appeared in the series in episode 20 to fight the Lion-Kurage Yummy.**

**Ankh: Due to being the Super Combo, it's more powerful than the other combos but also more taxing on the original Hino Eiji to the point that prolonged use will cause him to collapse even before canceling the transformation.**

**Shadow: For our Eiji, the power of TaJaDol is akin to all seven Chaos Emeralds used at once. Thus I have labeled it as OOO Super Transformation for now.**

**Ankh: Urusei! It will always be the Super Transformation because I am the greatest! *walks off***

**Shadow: Get back here! Oi! *chases after Ankh***

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And now a preview for the Special Chapter that will appear next.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider's big 40th anniversary production. It's departing now! Right now, the greatest crisis has befallen the Riders! Crossing time, at last a battle of fate begins! OOO, Den-O, All Riders Let's Go KAMEN RIDERS! All of Humanity will be ruled by Shocker! All Riders will appear!<strong>


	21. LET'S GO KAMEN RIDERS!

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or the Kamen Riders! Nor do I own the Shocker Greeed. I do own Roll Cyber Sakurai, Daisuke Sakurai, and Echo Hino.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type EX: Listen Carefully! The Only Old Model Rider!-! ~For Virgo AB Type~**

**Sieg: *walks in proudly and regally* Kourin! My name is Sieg. For Virgo AB Types, they are Kamen Rider G3. *salutes G3* You often worry those around you…but you have the tenacity for seeing it through.**

***Roof***

**Narrator: The first national Kamen Rider opinion piece. The next speaker is Kamen Rider G3.**

**G3: *takes the stage, tripping a little after bowing***

**Roll, Cheese, and Cream: *applause while the Shocker Grunts applauded***

**G3: Congratulations for Kamen Rider's 40th anniversary movie. 'Let's Go Kamen Rider' is on DVD and Blu-Ray now.**

**Grunts: Eeee!**

**Girls and Chao: *clap***

**G3: Within these 40 years of history, there are many Riders, but…Do you know which one takes the longest to Henshin?**

**Roll: …Ano…You, G3-san?**

**G3: Yes. That's me, G3. Well…in my case, I equip my outfit, so it's not a Henshin.**

**Shocker Grunt 1: *walks off***

**G3: Plus I don't actually say "Henshin." *Shocker Grunt 1 returns with refreshments* Plus, many Heisei Riders can do Form Changes, demo…*holds up a picture of G3-X* In my case, G3-X is a completely different model change.**

**Cream: Both look nice on you, Mr. G3.**

**G3: Oh? A-Arigatou…But does that make the original G3 just a leftover model then?**

**Shocker Grunt 2: *cheers at SG 1 and SG 2 share a drink with a heart-shaped straw in it***

**G3: What happens to my body after that? Am I just in a warehouse collecting dust? Omuro-kun?-! I won't acknowledge that guy! Plus, there's too much drama going on in my trailer!**

**Ichigo: Hai, hai, hai, hai, hai! *runs on stage with Sword Form and OOO as usual* One more time! One more time!**

**Sword Form: *punches G3 in the gut, knocking him out***

**SF: Looks like he has a grudge.**

**OOO and Ichigo: *carry G3 out***

**OOO: He's heavy.**

**Sword Form: …*looks at the girls and Chao* Yo. *follows them***

**OOO: No really, he's really heavy!**

**-SAI! GORILLA! ZOU! SA-GOU-ZO. SAGOUZO!-**

**OOO: He's still heavy?-!**

***HQ***

**Sieg: Do not worry! There is someone definitely watching over your hard work. In the next corner, we'll find your fated Rider. G3's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is Agito Trinity Form. But his Devil Rider is Drake. If you're a girl, your lover is Ryuki. For marriage, I recommend Wild Chalice. Now, find your Fated Rider!**

* * *

><p>OOO roared as he began to charge at three strange Yummys. They both wore blue jackets with drills for eyes and noses. Their bodies were made of a strange metal substance with drills for fingers and one hand a pickax. OOO kicked one onto its back and slashed it with Medajalibur, only for no Medals to fall out.<p>

"Nani!-?" Roll gasped nearby as OOO continued to fight the strange Kaijin, "Why aren't there any Cell Medals coming out of them?"

"Eiji! What's the holdup?" Ankh demanded as he and Shadow appeared in Chaos Control with Rouge and Omega.

"Ankh! There's something…" OOO paused to kick one of the Kaijin away as the other two dragged him off, "…Bizarre about these guys!"

"Eh?" Ankh got a good look at the 'Yummys,' "They're not Yummys!"

"If not, then just _what_ are they?" Rouge pondered.

-Sensors indicate silicon-based substance- Omega informed.

"…Sand?" Roll blinked.

OOO slashed the three Kaijin and sent them tumbling down a set of stairs. A schoolboy nearby screamed, getting their attention. Suddenly, the middle Kaijin batted at the boy, causing him to split in two, almost as if he were opening up like a doorway, and revealed a green portal. The Kaijin quickly jumped into it.

"N-Nani!-?" OOO gawked.

"The hell…?" Ankh gawked as Bark walked up, blinking in confusion at the sight.

A pile of sand fell from the boy's clothing. Bark caught him with his free hand as the boy passed out. A train whistle caused everyone to look up at the sky. A multicolored portal appeared in it with a set of train tracks. Driving down the tracks was a white and blue electric train.

"Densha?" OOO and Roll gasped.

Echo squealed in delight with her Candroids. The train skidded to a halt to let off a figure. He wore a blue jumpsuit with cobalt armor. His shoulder armor and torso armor seemed to be akin to railroad tracks with the shoulder tracks jutting backwards as if they were spikes. His helmet, covering his face, had a red visor with silver bars. In his arm was a sword-like gun with a face on it. He chuckled before removing his belt, which had a gold symbol in the center with four buttons on the side; red, blue, yellow, and purple. His armor shattered, revealing a young Mobian Hedgecat. The gun-sword glowed before transforming into a strange humanoid creature about the size of a human adult. He was a solid blue with black and silver markings while his eyes were red.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Chapter: OOO, DEN-O, ALL RIDERS: LET'S GO KAMEN RIDERS!<strong>

* * *

><p>The two walked over to Bark, who had the boy andEcho. The Mobian held up a blank card to the boy's forehead. It glowed before the image of the strange Kaijin appeared with the date '11-11-1971.'<p>

"1971…That's about forty years ago."

**"But why would a child like this have memories from forty years ago?"**

"Baba!" Echo babbled, getting the being's attention.

**"…It is a baby. …Kawaii,"** the being noted.

"Ano…Who…are you guys? Echo-chan trusts you, so can I know?" Eiji asked as the others approached.

"Who are you?" the Mobian demanded.

"…Oi," Shadow sighed.

"We asked first!" Ankh growled as the being gave Echo a candy pacifier after getting a nod from Bark.

**"Koutarou, this is Ankh. One of the Greeed! And Hino Eiji…formerly Sonic the Hedgehog until his accident. Along with them are Team Dark, consisting of the immortal Shadow the Hedgehog, the thief Rouge the Bat, and the robot E-123 Omega, and Roll Cyber Sakurai, sister to Daisuke Sakurai AKA the one Ankh is currently using for his body. The baby is Hino Echo, the baby of the late Amy Rose and Hino Eiji, while the Polar Bear is Bark, known to send the Greeed Uva flying with a single punch. Hino Eiji is this time period's Kamen Rider, OOO."**

"Kamen Rider…OOO?"

"And you are…?" Shadow began.

"Nogami Koutarou," Koutarou replied, "I'm a Rider, too. Kamen Rider Den-O the Second. We'll deal with the Imagin…"

"Those Kaijin that just entered the child?" Roll asked.

** "The very same. Imagin use the memories of a person they contract with to travel to the past. They attempt to change history according to their needs."**

"So, we travel around time in DenLiner, the train before you all, cleaning up rogue Imagin," Koutarou added.

"Eh!-? You can really go back in time with this train?" Roll gasped.

-Illogical- Omega stated.

"Ja ne," Koutarou smirked before walking back to DenLiner, snapping his fingers at the Imagin beside him, "Teddy."

**"Hai,"** the Imagin nodded as he followed.

"Eiji…we're following them," Ankh ordered before he ran on board.

"Ah! W-Wait, Ankh!" Eiji yelped as the others quickly boarded the train, "Ah! Bark-san, please don't let Echo-chan get hurt while we're on here."

* * *

><p>"I've got the yummy coffee here!" a Mobian cat with an hourglass figure and a maid's outfit declared.<p>

**"Wai! Finally!"**

As she walked about the booth, she handed the coffee to the current passengers. One was a purple dragon Imagin with red eyes. Another was a blue turtle Imagin with orange eyes. The third was a gold bear Imagin with a black and gold helmet. The last was a red Oni Imagin. His red body was covered in various black designs. His head had two red horns and his eyes were a solid black.

"Here you go!"

**"I'm fully already…"** the Bear Imagin noted with the Imagin eating sushi.

**"Arigatou!"** the Dragon Imagin cheered with a laugh as the Mobian went over to the group that had gotten on board.

"Aw…You have an adorable little baby there," the Mobian noted as she looked at Echo and then at Eiji and Roll, "Is she your little one?"

"Oh! Ano…I-Iie…" Roll replied.

"Echo-chan's kaa-san died during birth," Eiji smiled sadly, "I'm the father to her, though."

**"Kuma-chan, why are you still sleeping?"** the Dragon Imagin asked as he saw the Bear Imagin start snoring while the Mobian gave a cup to the Oni Imagin, thinking about something with his hands in a thinking pose.

"Here you go."

**"Come on, Kuma-chan!"**

** "This thing is kinda…"** the Oni Imagin noted as he played with a pair of two nails connected to each other while the Mobian served coffee to the Kame Imagin.

**"It's all in the wrist…"** the Kame Imagin noted as he waved his fan, **"Arigatou, Naomi-chan."**

**"Glancing…"** the Oni Imagin whispered as he looked over at the group, watching Eiji feed Echo her normal bottle of milk.

**"Ne, ne, Kuma-chan."**

** "Who the h…"** the Oni Imagin began when Roll and Rouge shot a threatening glare at him, **"Uh…Who the heck are you guys?"**

"Uh, well, Ankh wanted to help Den-O-san out, so…" Eiji began as the other Imagin approached.

**"I don't care if he's an Ankh or a Tank, he needs to mind his own darn business!"** the Oni Imagin frowned at the Greeed.

**"Business!"** the Dagon Imagin laughed, earning babbles of excitement from Echo after she let out a burp, **"Wai! Kawaii! It's a baby!"**

** "Get off my train, Goldilocks!"** the Oni Imagin ordered.

"…Oi, Eiji, what's with that bootleg-looking Yummy?" Ankh pondered as the Oni Imagin walked away.

**"Who the hell are you calling a bootleg!-?"** the Oni Imagin snapped as he charged back up to glare at Ankh when the Kame Imagin held him back.

**"Isn't being a Yummy the thing you should have a problem with…?"** the Kame Imagin pondered as he turned to the girls, **"Because the first part is pretty spot-on, right?"**

** "It is,"** the Dragon Imagin laughed.

**"It is…? You wanna say that again, Kame-Yarō!-?" **the Oni Imagin snapped as he began to shake the Imagin as a middle-aged man in a black suit and cane entered the cart, **"Why you little…!"**

"There's no sense fussing, now that they're on board…" the man informed as a mere tap of his cane on the Oni Imagin's shoulder made him, the Kame Imagin, and the excited Dragon Imagin freeze in place, "However, you will _under no circumstances_ be allowed to interfere with the past."

-Illogical. Time travel cannot be achieved-

"Such as a machine would believe," the man informed.

"Ano…Sir, my name is Roll. May I know of your name?" Roll asked, earning a gentle smile from the man.

"I am known as 'Owner,'" the man replied, "Do not interfere with the past by altering it, for it could lead to most disastrous consequences."

"Really!-?" Eiji gulped.

"Quite. So make absolutely sure that you do not leave DenLiner, if you would be so kind," Owner informed as he gave Ankh and Shadow a look.

"We'll try to keep Ankh in check, then," Roll nodded, "Ne?"

"Right," Rouge nodded.

* * *

><p>DenLiner raced out of a portal. It skidded to a halt as the front opened up. Den-O emerged from the opening, riding upon a motorcycle based off the train. He raced over the three Mole Imagin and turned to face them.<p>

**"Koutarou, how long should the countdown be?"** Teddy asked in his gun-sword mode.

"Let's see…20 seconds should be plenty."

**"Interesting."**

"Ikuzo!"

**"20…19…"** Teddy began as Den-O raced at them on his bike.

Inside, Omega had fallen over, having a spasm. How could they be in the past? It should be theoretically impossible. Nearby, Eiji gently drank his cup of coffee while the Dragon Imagin tickled Echo's tummy.

**"Ne, ne, what's her name?"** the childish Imagin asked.

"Her name is Echo, Ryutaros-chan," Roll replied.

"Ryuta!" Echo giggled happily.

"She's growing up so fast," Eiji sniffled, wiping a tear from his left eye, before looking up at the Oni Imagin and Kuma Imagin, "It's fine, Momotaros-san, Kintaros-san, we won't leave."

**"Doesn't matter. Owner asked us to keep an eye on you," **Kintaros informed before he fell asleep in a hunch, earning a bonk on the head by Momotaros.

**"Don't fall asleep, baka. You might be fine, but I'm not about to trust that blonde Rooster Mutt,"** Momotaros informed, **"Nani? Rooster-Mutt's gone Dalmatian on us…"**

Everyone turned to see Daisuke. Rouge covered Echo's ears and nodded to Roll. Roll bowed before she let out a scream.

**"Nani-Nani? Is he dead?"**

** "What the!-?"**

"He's not dead!" Shadow growled as Ryutaros poked Daisuke.

**"Moshi-moshi! Hey you, are you really dead?"** Ryutaros asked.

"Ankh! Ankh, you baka! Where the heck are you!-?" Roll demanded as everyone began to look about.

**"Rest in peace,"** Ryutaros bowed to the comatose cop.

**"Hold on now…Calm down. He's right there,"** the Kame Imagin informed.

He pointed outside. Eiji looked and screamed. Everyone quickly darted over to the window to see Ankh floating outside.

"What is he doing!-?" Shadow shouted.

"We have to get him!" Eiji yelped.

**"Yeah! Get going, man! Hurry!"** Momotaros ordered, waving Eiji off as he ran to the door.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching us?" Rouge asked.

**"Oh crap!"** Momotaros screamed as the four Imagin ran out before Ryutaros ran back in with the Kame Imagin.

**"We nearly forgot you were still on the train,"** the Kame Imagin chuckled sheepishly.

**"Hai, Kame-chan! Wai! Ne, ne, Roll-Oneechan, how old is Echo-chan?"** Ryutaros asked.

* * *

><p>"One's missing…" Den-O realized as he watched two of the Mole Imagin explode before driving off.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ankh! Ankh!" Eiji shouted as he grabbed the arm, "Did you forget out promise with the owner!-?"<p>

**"Get off me! The other Greeed won't be awake yet in this time! I can have all the Medals to myself!"**

"Again with you being selfish! Come on, matte!"

It was then he hit the Mole Imagin. The two yelped as they saw each other before a sword went through the Mole Imagin's head and the slashed horizontally with its upper body. The resulting explosion caused by Den-O's attack sent the two flying. Eiji landed on Ankh, sending a Cell Medal rolling off.

**"Eiji, get off!"**

** "There he is! Get him!"** Momotaros roared as he saw the other Imagin and the others, minus Roll, Bark, and Echo, run up with nets, a basket, and a comically-sized hammer, **"You freakin' pecker!"**

Momotaros caught Eiji as Ankh flew off. Kintaros batted the hand into the air.

**"Mind if I reel you in?"** the Kame Imagin asked as he tossed his blue fishing net into the air.

** "Good job, Urataros! Yeah! We got him!"** Kintaros roared as they dogpiled the Greeed as the net fell on them.

* * *

><p>"Bad!" Naomi scolded as Eiji continued to bow repeatedly.<p>

"Ankh, c'mon, apologize! They deserve it for what you did!" Eiji begged.

"Huh!"

"Now, let us return…" Owner informed as Ryutaros walloped Ankh on the head with his mallet.

Unaware to them, the Cell Medal was still in the past. A black-gloved hand picked it up. The hand was attached to a man in a black suit with a skeleton theme on the shirt and mask. More soon showed up with a man in a general's uniform.

* * *

><p>"Bye-bye, Naomi-chan, Ryutaros-kun!" Roll waved as DenLiner drove off.<p>

"DenLiner, a time-traveling train…how cool is that?" Eiji grinned.

-Cannot process…- Omega twitched.

"Ankh, is something wrong?" Eiji asked.

"I don't like it…" Ankh scowled.

"You don't like anything. You sure you're not Shadow's twin?" Rouge asked.

"You noticed it as well, Ankh?" Shadow asked.

"Hai. It's too quiet. Some ominous desire is…suppressing all others," Ankh informed.

"Onii-san," the group turned to see the schoolboy from before, now wearing ruined clothes.

"Eh? Have we met before…?" Eiji asked.

"You got ice cream on your back…" another boy informed as he put his hand on Eiji's back, "See, here?"

"Wh-Where?"

"Here!" the boy replied when Shadow put a gun to the second boy's head.

"I suggest you stop trying to pickpocket him," Shadow informed.

"Ah! I almost fell for the old 'Ice Cream Pick-Pocket' prank that's famous in Italy!" Eiji realized.

"Gomen nassai! I won't do it again, so please forgive me!" the boy begged.

"Hold on," Roll spoke as she moved her hand behind the boy's back and got the Medal Holder, "Uh-uh-uh. Naughty Shounen."

"How did you know?" the boy pouted.

"Shadow-san put a special scent on there for me if we lose it," Roll explained.

"Run!" the second boy screamed as the two ran off.

"Get back here!" Ankh snapped as he chased them.

"Not again…" Eiji groaned, "Ankh!"

* * *

><p>"Obaa-chan!"<p>

"Oh, look at that."

"Arigatou!"

"Wait up!" Eiji called as the group followed the bicycle-riding boy into a populated slum, "Wait, was there always a slum here?"

"Coming through!" another boy on a bike called as he swiped the Medal Holder and tossed it to another boy, who ran off.

"Get back here!" Ankh roared.

* * *

><p>"Where are all these little boys coming from?" Eiji groaned, "Ah! My foot! My foot!" <em>'Not now…'<em>

"Eiji-kun!" Roll gasped as she helped Eiji up, "Not again…"

Sirens wailed as police cars approached. The boys got away as the group, minus Team Dark, regrouped. Police officers quickly emerged from their vehicles and approached them.

"Oi! Go after the boys!" Ankh snapped, earning a slap to the face as his repy.

"Where do you get off telling Shocker how to conduct business!-? You're probably a part of their crew."

"You piece of crap!" Ankh roared as he slammed his fist into the man's face.

"…Run!" Roll screamed as she picked Eiji up and ran off, just as the men threw their clothes off, revealing the men who had gotten the Cell Medal 40 years ago while the man who was hit and a man beside him turned into Kaijin.

"Wh-What the heck are they!-?" Eiji yelped, "They don't look like Yummys or Imagin!"

"That mysterious swell of desire I sensed…It's got something to do with those guys!" Ankh growled.

"Minna, split up! We'll meet at Cous Coussier!" Eiji ordered as Bark gave him Echo.

"Yeah," Ankh nodded before everyone ran off, Roll and Eiji going together because of Eiji's leg acting up.

* * *

><p>"Eh?" Roll blinked.<p>

The two stood outside of Cous Coussier…but at the same time, they were not. The building had the same build, but piles of junk surrounded it. The sign was gone, replaced by 'Amigo Snacks.'

"This isn't right…Cous Coussier was right here…" Eiji noted as the two walked in, seeing various cobwebs and more junk inside, "Chiyoko-sama? Wave-sama? Storm-san? Bark-san? …Jet? ...Bean?"

Roll caught a broom just as it was about to hit them. She pulled it out of the hands of the one using it and turned to a light with Eiji. It was the two boys who tried to steal the Medal Holder earlier, the glasses-wearing boy had a lantern.

"You…How'd you find our hideout?" the boy without glasses demanded.

"Ah! You're those kids from before!" Eiji gawked as more kids with supplies surrounded them, one having the Medal Holder.

"If you don't want to get hurt, just leave your valuables and get out!" the boy demanded.

Roll's eye twitched. The next thing the boys knew, their leader was over her lap and being paddled. Eiji looked away while keeping Echo's ears covered. He couldn't help but ponder how that boy knew how to curse _worse_ than a sailor.

"Anyone else?" Roll threatened as she tossed the Medal Holder in her hand up and down.

"Matte, Roll-chan. What happened to school? Why are you guys doing this?" Eiji asked before turning to Roll, "And why did you spank that kid?"

"It's obvious he needed something like that. I just…couldn't think of anything else," Roll replied, "It's been a long day, okay?"

"Baka! We're doing this to survive!" the leader snapped as he rubbed his tush.

"S-Survive…?" Eiji repeated.

"Besides, only the elite few that Shocker selects het to go to school!" the glasses-wearing boy added.

"Again with the Shocker!" Roll groaned in frustration, "Okay, all of you, sit down _now_!"

"Eep! Yes, ma'am!" the boys screamed as they dropped their 'weapons' and sat down.

"How did…"

"I was the oldest girl in the Orphanage before Oniichan and I left it. I had to reign in the younger ones," Roll informed before she turned to the boys, "Now then, can you tell us who Shocker is? And before I forget, my name is Roll. This is Eiji-kun and his baby girl, Echo."

"Ba!" Echo called.

"Allow me to explain," a voice informed, causing everyone to turn and see the others enter.

"Minna!" Eiji beamed until Ankh held up his little device, "Eh? 'Shocker is an evil secret society that took control of Japan in 1971. They've increased their power over the years, and now they're in control of most of the world.' Most of the world…!-?"

"That explains the eagles on the globes all over the town," Shadow scowled.

"And that fashion sense, ugh. Their henchmen are more suited for Halloween than anything else," Rouge scoffed.

"That's impossible…" Roll whispered.

"And now there are two types of beings left in the world…The elite, chosen by Shocker…or trash, like these guys," Ankh motioned to the boys.

"How…How did this happen?" Eiji pondered, "After that trip through time, we've arrived in a completely different world."

"You're pretty smart, mister, but you should learn to watch your mouth," the leader informed.

"Want another one?" Roll threatened.

"N-No, Onee-sama…" the leader whimpered as all the children huddled together and stared at her in a mix of respect and fear.

"Guess they never saw their leader get spanked before," Eiji whispered to the others.

"I'm just lucky we managed to keep the Medals together," Roll noted as she counted them all, "Yep. We have all our Medals for the Combos. But the Cell Medals we used for the blanks are gone."

"Gomen, Onee-sama," the glasses-wearing boy whimpered, "We sold them, but kept the colorful ones to ourselves."

"…You sold my Cell Medals!-?" Ankh roared as Omega held him back when a buzzing sound got their attention.

-And now, Shocker's induction into the United Nations will be broadcast live. Foolish Humans and Mobians, gather around your televisions and bear witness! I repeat…-

"Shocker in the UN!-?" Rouge gawked.

"It seems that the world has truly gone mad," Shadow scowled.

"…Shigeru," the leader informed.

The glasses-wearing boy nodded and got the lantern.

"Come."

"Hai," the boys nodded.

"Mitsuru! Why don't we show them?" Shigeru asked the leader as the boys were leaving in various directions, "Please, follow."

* * *

><p>Within a massive construct laid Shocker HQ. Sitting before a round conference table were ten figures. Many of them were manbeast fusions. One man had blue skin, red pants, and a large blue helmet resembling a wall carving with yellow ribbons going down the sides. Standing before the table, the form hidden by light, was a tall man in robes.

_"The future that Shocker will provide involves the careful selection of humanity's prime stock and modifying them into Cyborgs that combine them with the strength of other living creatures. It is integral to our domination of the world,"_ the hidden man informed.

"Geddon approves of the Shocker agenda," one of the figures, with Shocker heads on the shoulder and an iron mask, agreed.

"The Delza Army also approves," a white-wearing, masked figure agreed.

**"Museum will also agree with this,"** the blue-headed figure stated, all of them feeling a bit of…terror at his words for one reason or another, **_'It's good to be the Terror Dopant at times.'_**

"The Crisis Empire and the Dark Cult of Golgom are opposed," a black and gold figure informed as he and a white-wearing figure stood up, earning a gasp or two, "Our goal is the destruction of all mankind…"

"This is no time to squabble amongst ourselves, I say!" a red-wearing figure with a white cloak and a phoenix-shaped helmet declared as he stood up before sitting down.

"ApolloGeist is right," a giant laying on its side beside the red figure agreed, "Our objective should be the unification of our organizations. GOD approves of Shocker's proposal."

_"What do you say? We can discuss the details of what to do with the world once we've conquered it,"_ the hidden man offered, watching as the white-wearing man nodded to his friend.

"In that case, we also approve," the gold one nodded as he sat down.

_"As of this moment, all organizations are united under the Shocker Flag! We have decreed that the foolish races who have upset the global balance must be eliminated!"_

* * *

><p>"…" Shadow looked at Eiji and Roll as they stood in front of the tv.<p>

"Say it," Roll sighed as she covered Echo's ears.

"Fuck!" Shadow cursed, "This isn't right. The UN isn't supposed to be Kaijin, but humans and Mobians."

"So…they're going to kill anyone who isn't a part of Shocker," Ankh noted.

"How could this have happened? The world's been turned upside down…"

"I've never heard anyone say something like that before," Shigeru noted as he and Mitsuru looked at Eiji, the three boys the only ones there, "Who exactly are you guys?"

"Bad news!" everyone turned to see a Mobian Tiger wearing a baseball hat, a yellow scarf, and a white and blue scarf run up, "The Shocker Police…they're coming!"

The door broke down. Everyone turned to see a group of Shocker Police enter, two of them being the Kaijin from earlier.

"We're authorized to suppress all rebel activity," the first man informed, "If you resist…"

"Just try it," Shadow scowled, "Chaos Spear!"

The men all screamed as the attack sent them flying out. They charged back in, only to find they were all gone. A mile away, the group with the children appeared out of Chaos Control.

"Minna, we'll regroup at our other hideout where Ms. Sally is," Mitsuru ordered, "Naoki, Shigeru, we're going to stay with these guys and help them get to the other hideout."

The Mobian Tiger and Shigeru nodded as the other boys ran off.

"Not so fast!" a voice declared as a group of Shocker Police appeared before them and grabbed Naoki, "Unless you don't care what happens to him."

"Why you…" Shadow growled.

"Mitsuru, tatsukete!" Naoki whimpered.

"…Come on…" Mitsuru informed as he turned his back to Naoki…only to end up seeing Roll's glare, "Ah!"

"You're just leaving him!-?"

"There's no way we can stand up against Shocker's Police!" Mitsuru argued.

"But he's your nakama!" Eiji argued.

"It's his fault for getting caught!"

"How would we have known they would catch up so quickly?" Shadow asked.

"You're only as strong as your weakest link!"

"Mitsuru…" Shigeru began.

"That's how we've survived this long! Isn't that right!-?"

"So it's just fine that these Kaijin can do whatever they want?" Shadow demanded, his eyes not once moving their glare from Mitsuru.

"Of course it's not fine! That's why…someday, I'll be more powerful and underhanded than they are, and I'll get my revenge," Mitsuru scowled…until Roll slapped his face.

"Baka! Do you want to stoop that low? The path you want to go on will only lead to you own death with the world's death as well!" Roll scowled.

"Enough talk, submit to us!" one of the officers ordered as he and another transformed into a green lizard Kaijin and a white insect Kaijin.

"We'll handle them," Shadow spoke as he took out his gun.

-Objective: Obliterate Shocker- Omega stated as his arms transformed into a machine gun and flamethrower.

Bark cracked his knuckles. He was going to enjoy this.

"Roll-chan, get them to safety," Eiji ordered.

"Hai," Roll nodded before giving Eiji a set of Medals, "Here. Taka, Lion, Tora, Cheetah, Kamakiri, Kuwagata, and Batta."

"Arigatou, Roll-chan," Eiji nodded as he handed her Echo before putting his OOODriver on, "Henshin!"

**-TAKA TORA BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!-**

"M-Mister, are you…" Shigeru gulped.

"He's not Shocker. He's a hero of the world! A Kamen Rider!" Roll declared.

"OOO!" Echo cooed.

"Aw…She learned a new word!" Roll cooed cutely.

**"Nani? A Rider?" **the white Kaijin gasped as the officers removed their uniforms to reveal their Shocker outfits.

**"Take him down!"** the green Kaijin ordered when the head of one exploded.

-Must eradicate all of Shocker!- Omega ordered as he open fired with Shadow, killing the lackeys one by one.

OOO charged at the two Kaijin and kicked the white Kaijin in the face. He grabbed Naoki and jumped back. He handed Naoki over to Roll and she ran off with the boys and baby. One Shocker Grunt tried to follow, only for Bark's fist to crush his skull. Nearby, Roll skidded to a halt.

"What's going on…? I thought that the Riders were supposed to be Shocker's elite Cyborgs," Shigeru noted when two engines revved.

The group looked to see two motorcycles drive by them. The riders were two Kamen Riders, both resembling one another. The only different was the one had a pair of antennae on their helmet. Both wore black jumpsuits with green armor on their torsos, and red gloves and boots. Their helmets were based off silver grasshopper heads with red eyes.

"Those were Kamen Rider Ichigo and Nigo," Mitsuru gulped.

"That's good, right?" Roll asked.

"No. Those are Shocker's Kamen Riders," Shigeru replied.

"Nani!-?"

* * *

><p>"Kamen Riders? Are they allies?" OOO pondered as he saw Ichigo and Nigo get off their cycles.<p>

His reply was simple: the two Riders punched and kicked him away from his hold on the green Kaijin. Shadow let loose a Chaos Spear, only for the two to jump out of the way and slam their feet into his gut. Shadow was sent into Omega and Bark as Nigo kicked OOO to Ichigo, who punched him into a wall.

"I have to fight Kamen Rider…!-?" OOO grunted before switching his Medals, "…Fine. If I can just make sure that the others got away, then I'll keep fighting until my last breath!"

**-KUWAGATA KAMAKIRI BATTA! GATA GATA-GATAKIRIBA GATAKIRIBA!-**

"Nani?" Ichigo pondered as OOO let out his echoing roar as the Combo activated.

OOO split into twenty versions of himself. The original pointed at the Kaijin and all but four ran off to fight them. The original and the remaining three charged at the two Kamen Riders. The Kamakiri Scythes appeared on his arms and the OOO Army began to unleash a barrage of slashes on them. Nearby, the others were watching as Rouge and Roll dragged over the trio that had been hit by the two Kamen Riders.

"He just multiplied," Naoki awed.

"It won't work. Letting evil take them over made the Riders more powerful," Mitsuru frowned.

"But…OOO saved us Naoki. He's on our side!" Shigeru argued as the OOO Army kicked the two Kaijin away.

**-SCANNING CHARGE-**

"See ya! See ya! See ya!" the OOO Army, except for the four fighting the Kamen Riders, roared as their bodies glowed and did flying kicks into the two Kaijin, causing them to explode.

"You see what those Medals can do?" Roll smirked, "They have nearly unlimited power within them once you use a certain set of three."

"Amazing," Shigeru awed.

"As much as I want to hit you both for betraying the people who believe in you, I have to go now," OOO frowned as he regrouped into one OOO that quickly sent out green lightning from his Kuwagata Head that created a smokescreen.

**-LION TORA CHEETAH! RATA-RATA! RA-TORA~TA!-**

Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2 grunted as the flash from the Lion Head blinded them momentarily. OOO grabbed the knocked-out trio before the group ran off, Roll carrying the rest as she kept up with OOO. They stopped just outside a stadium when a spinning card the size of an adult appeared before them, transforming into the masked, white-armored man.

"Who are you?-!" OOO demanded.

"My name is General Shadow. I never would have imagined that there were any other Riders left in this world," the man noted as he held up a hand of cards, "Trump Shot!"

With that, he flicked them at OOO. The Kamen Rider screamed as they kept up with his speed and nailed him at multiple areas. General Shadow appeared before him with his sword out.

"Shadow Ken!"

"OOO!" Roll gasped as General Shadow unleashed a relentless, unmerciful assault upon OOO until he was sent back and forced out of Henshin, "Eiji-kun!"

"R-Roll…Take them away. Run!" Eiji begged.

"I won't leave you!" Roll argued, "I don't want your daughter to live knowing that you're dead!"

"I know it looks bad, but…But I think I can still pull something off…" Eiji panted as more Shocker Grunts showed up, "I'll think of something, because…Because we never give up, not until the very end!"

"The life of Shadow means the death of the Riders…" General Shadow chuckled as he raised his blade, "Your hand has been dealt!"

It was then DenLiner's horn blew. Everyone looked up to see DenLiner erupt from a portal. It shot by, ramming and running over Shocker Grunts. When it went into another portal, the group was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>"This way,"<strong> Teddy noted as he ushered the three children into one of the booths as the Imagin helped put Shadow and Bark on tables with Omega being put into a corner, **"Take a seat. Sit down. Here."**

** "Gao…"** Ryutaros began when Urataros batted him.

**"Ryuta,"** the Kame Imagin scolded as Ryutaros began to silently laugh and point at the children.

"Arigatou…You saved us, Koutarou-kun," Roll bowed.

"It's no big deal. But like you saw, history has been altered drastically," Koutarou frowned.

**"All because of that Rooster-lookin' Mutt!"** Momotaros growled.

"Ano…What happened?" Eiji asked as Shadow and Bark slowly woke up.

**"Allow me to explain. According to the Owner, forty years ago, Shocker had originally found a Core Medal, a modified it into their own Shocker Medal. But it had no effect on its own…"** Teddy explained, **"Hai, Roll-sama?"**

"Ano…Did Ankh being in the past cause something that involves the Shocker Medal?" Roll asked.

**"Hai. A Shocker Grunt found a Core Medal that fell out of Ankh. When he found it, the course of history was changed. Once the Cell Medal was delivered to their leader, it was absorbed by the Shocker Medal, giving birth to the incredibly powerful Shocker Greeed."**

"And since it was made with just one Core Medal…" Eiji frowned.

"…It was already complete, unlike the other Greeed," Shadow scowled.

**"Hai. It was able to defeat Kamen Rider 1 and 2 with its unstoppable power. As a result, their brain modifications were finally completed, and they became supreme among Shocker's Cyborg henchmen,"** Teddy informed, **"Shocker's reign of terror has lasted from that day on…until now."**

** "Which means, none of the Kamen Riders after 1 and 2 ever came to exist,"** Urataros added.

"This…That was all because of Ankh and I…" Eiji's eyes widened.

**"You didn't do anything! It was all the mealy-mouthed Turkey's fault! I'm gonna fry that bird-limbed mutt up when I see him!"** Momotaros declared.

"Anyway, we're going to head back forty years into the past and repair the timeline," Koutarou informed.

"Please! Let us go with you!" Eiji begged.

"No, Den-O is the only one who can do at this point," Koutarou informed.

**"Koutarou is a Singularity Point. This means that any changes made to history will not affect him personally,"** Teddy informed.

"Neither shall it involve her," Owner informed nearby.

"Who?" Shadow pondered.

"Her."

"Her?"

"Her."

"…Can I have a name?"

"No," Owner replied with a playful smirk.

"…That's it! The girls are staying on here!" Shadow barked and pointed at Echo, "Her especially."

"Matte, Shadow!" Eiji spoke before he turned to Owner, "Owner-san, please, will you let my daughter stay aboard DenLiner until this crisis has passed?"

"But of course," Owner informed, "She is more than welcomed. She stayed on DenLiner when I told you to."

_'He is not going to stop bringing that up,'_ everyone thought.

"The only reason all of you still exist is because of the contact you've had with Koutarou and DenLiner. However, only she is considered an extra exception for she is a Singularity Point as well."

**"Will you tell us who this she is!-?"** Momotaros snapped.

"…Is it Echo-chan?" Roll asked.

"Oh. She is brilliant," Owner smiled as Ryutaros sat on his knees while looking at Echo in her baby carrier as the Candroids played with her.

"I'm still lost," Eiji admitted.

"Just leave it up to us, OK?" Koutarou demanded.

"Oi. If you guys fix the past, then Shocker won't exist?" Mitsuru asked.

**"Correct,"** Teddy confirmed, **"In the original timeline, Shocker was defeated by the Kamen Riders."**

"Really?" Mitsuru asked.

**"Yes."**

"Mitsuru…" Shigeru whispered.

* * *

><p>DenLiner drove off and away from a set of destroyed buildings, leaving behind the group.<p>

"Naoki!"

"Sally-Oneechan!" the tiger Mobian called as he ran over to a red-haired, blue-eyed, Mobian squirrel/chipmunk that wore a blue open vest, a white shirt, jeans, and blue boots that had the other boys in their group.

"Are you okay?" Sally asked as she hugged the tiger.

"This is Hina-Oneechan. She's been looking after us here at our other hideout."

"H-Hai..." Eiji gulped, trembling a bit as he kept staring the Sally.

"I see…Well, I'm glad you're all okay," Rouge nodded as Sally looked at Omega, "Don't worry. He's been reprogrammed to attack Shocker."

-Affirmative. I am E-Series 123 Omega-

"…Ah! It's one of Shocker's airships!" a Mobian raccoon boy gasped.

Everyone looked up to see a large gray blimp with Shocker's emblem on the side.

-The Day of Reckoning is at hand-

"…I _really_ want to revive Black Doom just so I can murder him in cold blood right now," Shadow stated, causing everyone to look at him, "…What?"

"One of Shocker's Top Leaders is named Black Doom," Sally informed.

"…Fuck!" Shadow screamed.

-The Shocker Forces stationed around the world will _eliminate_ the human and Mobian scum that undermine the unity of our world!-

"There's a storm coming…" Eiji frowned, _'We're counting on you, Koutarou.'_

"Naoki-kun, where are Mitsuru and the others?" Sally asked.

"Eiji, I can't find Roll!" Rouge informed.

"She didn't…" Eiji paled, "She has the Medal Holder, right?"

"No. She gave it to me while we were on DenLiner. …I feel like an idiot right now," Rouge sighed as she shook her head.

* * *

><p><strong>"Ah!-!-! It's those runts and the mix from before!"<strong> Momotaros screamed as Roll, Mitsuru, and Shigeru gulped as came out from under the table.

"G-Gomen nassai, minna," Roll bowed, "But we couldn't let this be just on your hands. Since you won't let Eiji-kun go, I chose to stay and make sure we can get it."

"Please let us help!" Shigeru begged.

"My Tou-san was kidnapped by Shocker!" Mitsuru added, "For my Tou-san's sake, please let me help!"

**"Are you three completely mental!-?"** Momotaros demanded as he tried to tackle them…only to hit the wall with his face.

"Ryuta-kun, do you want me to leave?" Roll asked with Puppy Dog Eyes.

**"Ah! Oh…Iie! Onee-chan can stay!"** Ryutaros nodded, looking away.

**"There they are!"** Momotaros screamed, **"Hold it, pintsize!"**

** "Oh! It's the stubby arm monster!"** Ryutaros called.

"Ankh!-?" Roll gasped before she spotted the Greeed and grabbed him, "Ankh, why are you not with Oniichan?"

**"Ne, ne, I wanna try you on, okay?"** Ryutaros asked as he grabbed Ankh and began to try to fit the Greeed on his arm.

**"Let go!"**

** "Come on!"**

** "Get off!"** Ankh roared as he flicked Ryutaros into the others.

**"Are you okay?"** Urataros asked.

**"That Medal belongs to me!"**

** "That meanie…He flicked me!"**

** "So I am going to get it back,"** Ankh continued.

**"This whole mess is your fault!"** Kintaros stated.

"That's right!" Roll scowled.

**"There's an entire sea of meaning behind a choice of words. I'm willing to bet that you have some other agenda,"** Urataros noted.

"Hai. He wants the Medals in that time since the other Greeed are not there. Maybe even the Shocker Core Medal," Roll noted as Ankh flinched.

**"Get him!"** Momotaros roared.

With that, he lunged at Ankh, only for him to fly over the Imagin. Roll flinched as Momotaros hit the wall again. The others got out their basket, fishing net, and hammer. Momotaros got up and aimed his sights at Ankh while Roll handed him his net.

**"All right, boys, get him!"** Momotaros roared.

They lunged and hit each others. Ankh chuckled behind them as they got untangled.

**"There he is!"**

** "He flew off!"**

** "Oi! Over there!"**

** "Mind if we catch you? Kotae wa kiitenai!"** Ryutaros called as Ankh slugged Kintaros over.

** "You freakin' stump!"** Momotaros roared as he slammed a fist into Ankh, sending him spinning backwards onto the counter, **"Quit buzzing!"**

Ankh dodged the attempt at capture. He stopped before the door as it opened up. Owner casually stepped into the room with a male Swan Imagin with blue eyes.

"Let us try this," Owner informed as he held up a metal dog collar and iron chain leash.

Before Ankh knew what had happened, he was caught and Momotaros had his leash. Ryutaros cheered with Echo babbling happily. The Swan Imagin saw the baby in her carrier.

**"Oh…A little princess,"** the Swan Imagin noted as he walked over and gently picked up Echo, holding her as if she were as fragile as brittle glass.

**"Sieg!"** Urataros gasped.

**"Tell me, how could someone forget a little Hime such as she?"** Sieg questioned, his voice holding a mix of anger, royal upbringing, and worry.

"A-Ano…Eiji-kun asked her to stay on here because of how time is acting up," Roll informed, "Boku wa Sakurai Roll. I help Eiji-kun raise Echo-chan, the adorable one in your arms."

**"Indeed. She is a truly small Hime,"** Sieg nodded as he carefully handed Echo to Roll, **"My…A Hime with her mother, the Queen. Truly a majestic sight."**

"N-Nani?" Roll blushed, "Demo…Her birth mother died. It was only this year that I met little Echo-chan and Eiji-kun."

**"Really? In 1982?"**

"Iie. 2011."

**"Ah…Then it is fate. It is what has brought them to you,"** Sieg noted as he kneeled to Roll and took a hand, gently kissing it, **"As such for allowing me to meet you and the innocent Hime in your care."**

**"Tori-Yarō…This isn't the time to be flirting!"** Momotaros snapped.

** "How dare you? Your head is too high, _too_ high!"** Sieg declared.

**"Not again!"** Momotaros screamed as he shrunk down to 7 inches tall.

**"What happened!-?"** Ankh demanded.

"It seems that because Momotaros is acting as Ankh's chaperone, whatever Sieg performs upon his fellow Imagin will affect the Greeed in his care," Owner informed.

**"You think you can treat me like a dog!-?"** Ankh demanded as he tried to get out.

"Quite. You intended to travel forty years into the past in pursuit of more Medals, after all," Owner informed with a frown before turning to Roll as Ryutaros put the two miniature beings on a table, "Sieg will be acting as Roll and Echo's chaperone."

**"It's on, now! I might be scared of dogs, but you're just a scrappy puppy! Come on, shake a paw!"**

** "Rrr!"** Ankh growled as he slapped Momotaros's face.

**"What the hell was that!-? You gonna treat your owner like that!-?"** Momotaros snapped as he began to strangle the limb, causing Ryutaros and the two kids to start laughing.

"And now, we travel one minute _prior_ to our previous trip, forty years into the past. Let's go," Owner smirked mysteriously at the screen, breaking the 4th Wall.

* * *

><p>DenLiner stopped near the location they had appeared before. Koutarou and Teddy jumped off. They looked up at the sky to see the first DenLiner exit its portal.<p>

**"Koutarou, this way,"** Teddy informed.

* * *

><p><strong>"Koutarou! There they are!"<strong> Teddy informed as the fight was ending.

"There it is!" Koutarou exclaimed as he saw the Cell Medal pop out of Ankh when Eiji landed on him before they quickly ran over and got it, "That solves that problem."

**"Right,"** Teddy nodded with a thumbs up.

* * *

><p><strong>"Welcome back!"<strong> Ryutaros greeted, looking up from his little game with Hawk, Hopper, Octo, Leone, and Drummer.

"One little Medal causing all that trouble…" Koutarou noted as he held up the Cell Medal.

**"That's my Medal! Give it back!"** Ankh, both him and Momotaros at normal size, roared.

With that, he pulled the Imagin into the dining table, breaking his collar. He forced Koutarou to toss the Medal into the air. As everyone tried to get it, Ankh snatched it quickly. Everyone proceeded to try and capture the annoying Greeed once more.

**"Down!"** Momotaros roared as he grabbed the arm, **"Teme…Would you freaking hold still for a second!-?"**

"This won't end well," Roll paled when Ankh and Momotaros hit a window, shattering it.

**"Get back in here, you stupid floating…!"**

** "More Medals!"** Ryutaros yelped.

**"What the hell are you doing!-?"** Momotaros demanded before Ankh began to pull him out, **"Ah-ta-ta-ta! Kora!-!-!"**

"He just made Momotaros get off DenLiner?" Roll sweatdropped.

** "It appears so. Please hold on,"** Sieg informed as he gently picked up Roll and Echo in her baby carrier-buckled in for good measure-before he walked out and jumped out of DenLiner.

"Hey!" Koutarou shouted as he jumped out.

**"Hup!"** Teddy grunted as he jumped.

** "Don't forget the leash!"** Urataros shouted as he followed.

** "Oya!"** Kintaros grunted as he jumped.

** "Hup!"** Ryutaros laughed as he and the Candroids followed, unaware that Mitsuru and Shigeru jumped as well.

* * *

><p><strong>"There it is! Got it! Oi!"<strong> Ryutaros growled as he ran between two schoolboys as the Medal was in the air before he pulled out a shotgun shaped like a dragon, **"I can shoot the Medal, right!-? Kotae wa kiitenai!"**

With that, Ryutaros open fired. The shot impacted and made a small explosion in the air. Nearby, two boys and a girl were playing with set up glass bottles and a ball. The girl rolled and it hit a pin.

"Oh! You missed 9!" one boy noted, unaware of the Cell Medal rolling to a halt by their pins.

**"Hold it right there, Children! Gotcha! No do-overs!"** Kintaros roared as he jumped into the air with a gold and black battle axe before hitting the pins and Cell Medal, causing them to blow up, **"Dynamic Chop."**

With that, he stood up. He cracked his neck and chuckled.

**"I nailed it."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Oh, there it is!"<strong> Urataros exclaimed as he spotted the Cell Medal dropping near two boys playing Go, **"Here we go…"**

With that, he pulled out a blue fishing rod. At the ends of the tool were two hollow, silver hexagons.

**"Little Medal, mind if I string you along?"** Urataros asked.

With that, he sent out a line from the top hexagon. It caught the Medal and sent it into the air above the Kame Imagin. He slammed his weapon on the Medal, causing it to explode in the air. The two boys let out a surprised yelp of awe.

* * *

><p>"There it is!" Koutarou called as he, Teddy, Momotaros, Roll, Echo, and Sieg followed the rolling Cell Medal.<p>

**"The other three have been dealt with!"** Teddy informed.

**"This means that the one we chase is the last one, correct?"** Sieg asked.

"I hope so," Roll fumed.

**"Oi! Throw me!"** Ankh ordered.

**"I'm keeping you on a short leash!"** Momotaros scolded.

**"What was that!-?"** Ankh snapped as he grabbed Momotaros by the face.

A young Mobian Fox girl, possibly in Middle School, stopped her bicycle. She wore a white baseball hat, a white button shirt, a black skirt, and a red tie. With the outfit was a necklace depicting a chibi version of Kamen Rider 1's face. The Cell Medal hit her wheel. As she picked it up, the others caught up.

"That Medal is ours…" Koutarou panted.

"Please, can we have it back?" Roll begged…only for the girl to bike off quickly.

"Ah! Hey! Wait a minute!" Koutarou shouted.

**"How rude!"** Sieg fumed…yet kept his dignity somehow.

"That necklace…Ah! I think she thinks that we're part of Shocker!" Roll gasped, "Matte! We're not Shocker!"

"This is Nokko! I've run into Shocker!" the girl spoke into her necklace.

"We're not Shocker!" Roll shouted.

**"I'd hate to point this out, but don't you have super speed?"** Ankh asked.

"…Oh yeah. Gomen, seems all this excitement and danger made me forget," Roll laughed sheepishly.

**"Super speed?"** Sieg, carrying Echo, pondered.

"Here I go!" Roll declared as she shot off like a rocket, stopping before the girl and grabbed the handlebars, "Please, let me explain a bit more clearly."

"Stop!" Roll looked behind her to see Mitsuru and Shigeru.

"Nani? Why are you two out of DenLiner?" Roll pondered.

"Could you give that Medal back?" Shigeru asked.

"…Who are you guys?" the girl demanded.

"Ano…Oh! We're members of the Kamen Rider Club!" Roll replied.

"Kamen Rider Club?" Nokko blinked.

"Hai. That necklace means you're involved with Kamen Rider 1 and 2, hai?" Roll asked.

"Well…"

"That Medal is the same for us. Kamen Rider 1 and 2 do not know this, but there's a third Kamen Rider. He goes by the name Den-O and he leads a group of rebel members of Shocker against them," Roll explained, "Ne, Shigeru-kun, Mitsuru-kun?"

"Uh…Yeah! That's right!" Shigeru nodded.

"What's with the getup?" Mitsuru asked.

"I'm in the Kamen Rider Scouts!" Nokko replied, causing Roll to gasp.

"No way…I thought Aunt Nokko was making that up!" Roll gasped before she squealed in delight, "This is sugei! I can't believe the Kamen Rider Scouts exist! Mitsuru-kun, Shigeru-kun, this girl is part of the first Kamen Rider Club formed! My name is Roll."

"It's Nokko."

"Oh! You have the same name as the lady who runs the orphanage, Aunt Nokko-chan!"

"When did they get off the train!-?" Koutarou called as all but Sieg stopped to take breathers, letting the Swan Imagin walked up to beside Roll and the two boys.

**"My, such impressive speed. Perfect for a queen such as yourself,"** Sieg complimented, causing Roll to blush.

"I…I'm not a queen…" Roll bashfully replied.

"Nokko!" a group of boys called as they rode up on bikes.

"Oh no…" Koutarou groaned before his foot and Momotaros's foot were ran over by the bikes.

**"Ah! Ow-ow-ow!"** Momotaros screamed as he hopped on his good foot while the boys stopped before Nokko.

"Nokko-chan, that Medal is important to us. If Shocker were to get their hands on that Medal, they'll have the means to create something terrible," Roll explained, "Koutarou-san, please Henshin!"

"Eh? Why do…" Koutarou began.

"Henshin?" Nokko pondered as she looked over at Koutarou.

"…Fine," Koutarou sighed, "Teddy."

**"Hai."**

"Henshin."

**-STRIKE FORM-**

"Ah! A Kamen Rider!" the boys gasped.

"See? Momotaros and Teddy become weapons for Kamen Rider Den-O. Sieg-san, though…I'm not sure," Roll admitted.

**"I would prefer not to become a mere weapon,"** Sieg informed.

**"Enough of this! Just hand over my Medal!"** Ankh roared.

With that, he pulled himself out of Momotaros's grasp. Nokko, screaming, sent the Medal into the air. It rolled away and landed at the foot of a Shocker Grunt.

**"Oi! That's mine!"** Ankh roared as he flew over…only to be punched away by the Grunt and into Momotaros's hand.

**"Heh-heh. You got punched, baka."**

** "Shut it!"** Ankh snapped as more Shocker Grunts and the military man appeared, letting the Grunt put the Cell Medal in the officer's hand.

**"This is bad…That is General Black,"** Teddy scowled in his weapon form.

"He was the one who brought the Medal to their leader…" Den-O scowled.

"Oh…This is the kind of Medal our Great Leader has been searching for!"

"We won't let you get away with that Medal," Den-O stated.

"And what exactly do you intend to do?" Black asked.

"Kids, get out of here. Sieg, make sure that baby is safe," Den-O ordered.

**"Now it's a party! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"** Momotaros roared as he charged while the children, Roll, and Imagin ran off.

With that, the group began to fight. General Black and Den-O battled with their blades until Den-O struck the Cell Medal out of Black's hand and rolled it away to Shigeru's foot.

"Bring it back!" Black ordered before Shigeru picked the Medal up and ran off with Mitsuru, "Curses! Follow them!"

The Shockers Grunts gave chase. General Black roared as his body transformed into a strange Kaijin with tubes on the front and brown, clay-like skin. He vanished from sight.

"He disappeared!" Den-O gasped.

**"Where is he!-?"** Momotaros gulped when Den-O was hit, **"Koutarou! Ah!"**

* * *

><p>"In here!" Nokko motioned as she ushered the two kids, the baby, the Imagin, and Roll into a secret entrance to a warehouse, "Hurry! In here!"<p>

**"Hmm…A little bit of paint, some elegant furniture…Ah, maybe a chandelier or two…Yes, this would do quite nicely as a small castle,"** Sieg noted as Echo babbled happily in his safe arms before a wall exploded, revealing a blue and yellow Kaijin.

**"Found you! Now then…You will hand the Medal over!"** the Kaijin snarled.

"No way!" Mitsuru barked.

The Kaijin was about to strike him when Sieg slapped him away and into a wall. He gently handed Nokko the infant, who babbled excitedly at the new person she was being held by. Sieg turned to the Kaijin and the monster gulped.

**"To attempt to strike those who have yet to grow…Such insolence from a peon!"** Sieg declared before he turned to Roll, **"Hime-sama, I ask to borrow your figure for now."**

"Eh?" Roll blinked as more Shocker Grunts ran in, "Not more of them…"

"Maybe we should give it to them now?" Nokko gulped.

"We never give up, not until the very end!" Shigeru snapped, causing Roll to look at him with a smile.

_'Eiji-kun…He's understanding what you told to him,'_ Roll thought.

**"In that case…All of you will die!"** the Kaijin declared.

"Enough!"

Everyone turned to an entrance and gasped. Kamen Rider 1 and 2 charged into the building.

"The Riders!" Nokko cheered while Echo let out a happy cry in her arms as the two began to battle the Shocker Grunts before flipping over more of them to land with the others.

"You did a good job hanging in there," Ichigo spoke.

"Leave the rest to us!" Nigo informed.

**"That shall not suffice for a Prince such as I,"** Sieg informed, **"Please, do forgive me, your highness."**

With that, Sieg turned into white energy and entered Roll. Her fur turned a regal white as a feathered boa covered her neck. Her eyes opened up to reveal a gentle silver instead of the soft jade.

**"****Kōrin****, man o jishite,"** W-Roll declared as a silver Terminal Belt with a gold wing-themed buckle appeared upon her waist, **"Henshin."**

** -WING FORM-**

The bodysuit under the armor was bright gold instead of black. A black back plate hovered behind her as well as a white chest plate in front her with white wing-like shoulder-guards hovering, flanking her. The armor then snapped onto her body with a loud clank. A blue swan then slid over her faceplate before the neck of the bird folded back and the wings snapped onto the helmet to form a visor. Within the armor, Sieg gave a smile as he took control.

"A new Kamen Rider?" Ichigo gasped.

**"Boku wa Kamen Rider Den-O...Wing Form," **Wing Form declared as his DenGasher Parts became a boomerang and a hand axe, **"The Kaijin who dared to strike the children belong to my wrath alone."**

"Hai. Go on, get to safety," Nigo ordered as the three kids and baby went off with him, "Ichigo, I'll guard the children!"

**"Do not allow the little Hime to come to harm!"** Wing Form ordered before he turned to Ichigo, **"Shall we, Kamen Rider 1?"**

Kamen Rider 1 nodded. The two stood side-by-side as they approached the opponents. Wing Form proceeded to perform a deadly dance with his weapons as Kamen Rider 1 let loose a barrage of punches and kicks. The kids, baby, and Kamen Rider 2 watched from nearby, Nigo keeping Echo safe in his arms as the baby fell asleep, nuzzling into his chest to hear her favorite lullaby; the beating of a heart.

"Rider 1 and Rider 2…are on our side?" Mitsuru blinked.

"Nani?" Nigo looked down at the boy.

"Of course they are! The Kamen Riders are Defenders of Justice!" Nokko explained.

"Defenders of Justice…?" Shigeru repeated as he watched Kamen Rider 1 beat the last of the Shocker Grunts before joining up with Wing Form in dealing out a heavy punishment on a Frilled Lizard Kaijin that had appeared in the middle of the battle.

**"Feel the wrath of my blade!"** Wing Form declared as he threw his boomerang out and got the blue Kaijin a few times before swiping his Rider Pass over the belt once more.

**-FULL CHARGE-**

White electricity entered his hand axe and his boomerang in its returning path. Wing Form threw his axe and nailed the blue Kaijin in the chest just as the boomerang hit his back. Wing Form sprinted and grabbed the axe, completing the chop. As he turned, he held up a hand regally and caught the other weapon with ease. Upon capturing the weapon, the Kaijin let out a groan and exploded. Nearby, Kamen Rider 1 jumped high into the air and performed a flip.

_"Rider Kick!"_ Ichigo roared, slamming his foot into the Kaijin and causing it to explode after being sent rolling away a few meters.

* * *

><p><strong>"Get out here, Lizard Breath!"<strong>

"Den-O!" Shigeru called as Roll ran up with the children and Sieg.

**"Stay back, stupid brats!"**

"Don't come any closer!" Koutarou ordered, making the kids stop.

**"Oi! Where's my Medal!-?"**

"I got it!" Shigeru replied as he held it up when it vanished, "Eh!-?"

**"Nani!-?"** Momotaros screamed as Black appeared away from them.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking the Medal back with me!" Black declared as he vanished, laughing.

**"Are you freakin' kidding me?"** Momotaros demanded.

"Looks like we're back to Square One, now," Den-O sighed as Kamen Riders 1 and 2 ran up.

"It's fine!" Kamen Rider 2 called.

"Rider 1…Rider 2!" Den-O gasped.

"Shigeru and Roll explained everything," Nigo informed.

"We've got the real Medal right here," Ichigo informed as he showed it.

**"That's my Medal!"** Ankh roared.

**"Stay quiet!"** Momotaros ordered as he bonked the hand.

"The Medal that you saw LeeechChameleon run off with was a fake, with a transmitter planted inside," Ichigo informed.

"A transmitter? Why?" Den-O asked.

"I get it! General Black will deliver the Cell Medal to their leader, hai?" Roll asked.

"Hai. If we follow him, then we'll be able to find Shocker's headquarters," Ichigo confirmed.

"Now that's what I call a plan!" Den-O noted, "But before we go, I should take care of this."

"Allow me," Roll smirked as she took the Cell Medal.

**"What are you doing!-?"** Ankh demanded before Roll crushed it with one squeeze, **"My…My Medal…"**

"Don't underestimate my strength," Roll giggled, "Now we don't have to worry about Shocker getting their hands on it."

"Saa…Let's bring down Shocker once and for all," Nigo declared.

* * *

><p>"Who would believe that Shocker's base would be under something as beautiful as a peaceful lake…?" Roll noted as she, Shigeru, Mitsuru, Sieg, and Echo looked out at the serene scenery before them.<p>

"I really wish we could've gone," Shigeru sighed as Shigeru threw a rock in the water.

* * *

><p>"Over there…Alright!"<p>

"It's here."

"Yosh," Nigo nodded as he slowly opened a secret door in the cavern wall.

The group of four consisting of the three Kamen Riders and Momotaros carefully entered the room. It was fairly impressive for a cavern. Various supercomputers were set up on one wall while red carpet lined the floor. Above a throne was Shocker's emblem.

"That's strange…There's no one here," Den-O noted.

**"Oi…What the hell's going on?"**

_ "Welcome, my dear Kamen Riders!"_

"That voice…!" Nigo gasped before a figure wearing a complete red cloak and pointed mask that hid his face appeared on the throne, "So, you're the Great Leader of Shocker?"

"We won't let you escape!" Ichigo declared.

_"You're so easily deceived, Kamen Riders!"_ Great Leader declared before throwing his clothes off to reveal General Black.

"General Black!" Ichigo growled.

"I'm sure you think you've destroyed the real Medal…But the real one is very much intact."

"Nani!-?"

"The Medal that I dropped was a decoy."

_"In other words, it was bait so that we could eliminate you all in one fell swoop!"_ Great Leader declared as General Black moved to the side to reveal him.

"So you're the real leader!-?" Nigo demanded as Great Leader held up a black Core Medal with a gold Shocker Emblem on it.

_"Awaken, Shocker Greeed!"_

The Core Medal was tossed into the air. A gold aura flared off it that grabbed the Cell Medal. The two fused together and transformed. The figure landed beside Great Leader and stood. It was in the colors of Shocker. On various parts of its body were feathers and snakes. Its head had a pilot's mask with one eye replaced with a snake.

**"Shocker…!"** the Greeed declared as it spread its wings out.

"That's not all...Come forth, our revived Cyborg Soldiers!" General Black declared as he transformed while the room was filled with animal Kaijin and Shocker Grunts.

**"So we just gotta kick all their asses, right!-?"** Momotaros chuckled.

"Sounds like it," Den-O agreed.

"Let's get started!" Ichigo declared.

"Die, Riders!"

* * *

><p>"Something's wrong," Roll noted.<p>

**"You felt it as well, Queen-sama?"** Sieg asked.

"What's wrong?" Mitsuru asked.

* * *

><p>Momotaros and Den-O screamed as they were sent flying amongst burning debris. The Shocker Greeed approached the two, unfazed by the flames.<p>

**"Shocker!"** the Greeed roared.

"Why is this thing so powerful!-?"

**"So this is the strength of the Shocker Greeed…"** Teddy noted.

**"He might be a _Greeed_…"** Momotaros grunted as he pulled himself up, holding up a demonic red and silver sword, **"But from start to finish, I'm _Great_! Come on, Feather Face!"**

With that, he charged at the Greeed once more. Shocker Greeed blocked the attack and slashed Momotaros in the torso. Den-O charged next and received the same treatment.

* * *

><p>"Rider Punch!" Ichigo roared as he slammed his opponent through a wall with a single punch before Nigo ran in, "Reveal yourself!"<p>

"Let's go!" Nigo shouted when they barely dodged a barrage of energy bullets from the Great Leader.

Ichigo jumped over the Great Leader and pulled his mask off. He looked up and gasped before Great Leader slammed him away. The two Riders regroup and gasped at Great Leader's head. It was circular with multiple snakes with a single, red eye in the center.

_"So, you Riders have finally gazed upon my true visage. Unfortunately, all who have…shall die!"_

"What are you…?" Ichigo began before the two Riders were hit with a powerful beam to the torsos.

* * *

><p>"Oh no!" Roll gasped as she saw Momotaros and Den-O get sent flying over to them by the Shocker Greeed, forcing Den-O out of Henshin.<p>

**"Koutarou!"** Momotaros gasped as he and the others rushed over.

**"Shocker!"** the Shocker Greeed roared as a turtle Kaijin with a canon on its back open fired on DenLiner.

**"Nani!-?"** Momotaros gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>"We're under attack!"<strong> Kintaros gasped, **"At this rate, DenLiner won't last much longer…"**

"We must take out leave immediately," Owner ordered.

**"But the others haven't made it back yet!"** Urataros gasped.

"We have no other choice!" Owner ordered as Naomi went to the door.

"Minna, hurry! Get on board!" Naomi shouted as DenLiner started to move amidst the explosions, "Hurry!"

"Minna, we have to get back to DenLiner!" Roll yelped when the Shocker Greeed landed before them.

** "I shall exterminate you all at once,"** Shocker Greeed informed as he fired when Ichigo and Nigo took the attack.

"Kamen Riders!" Roll gasped in worry.

"You al must go!" Nigo ordered.

**"Heck no!"** Momotaros growled, knowing he'd get hit even in this time of crisis for cursing near a baby.

"We can take care of the Shocker Greeed!" Ichigo informed.

"But…!" Koutarou began as the Riders charged.

"Let's go!" Ichigo roared as they grappled with Shocker Greeed.

"Go!" Nigo shouted, "Take care of Keisuke and the others!"

"I will!" Koutarou replied.

With that, everyone charged to DenLiner. The Kame Kaijin didn't see Roll and Sieg since she had taken the Swan Imagin and baby into the DenLiner with a sonic boom. He began to open fire on the remaining five.

**"Move it!"** Momotaros roared as he got on DenLiner, **"Hurry! Get a move on!"**

**"All right…"** Teddy nodded as he lifted the kids on after Koutarou, **"Okay then."**

Everyone watched at the door as the Kamen Riders did battle. Ichigo and Nigo were sent backwards by a slash of Shocker Greeed's arm. They slowly got up.

"We will never back down as long as evil still stands!" Nigo declared.

"We'll do whatever it takes to defeat scum like you! That's why we will always triumph in the end!" Ichigo declared.

**"Then allow me to be the first to make you bow down before Evil!"** Shocker Greeed roared as he began to fire on the two before pummeling them mercilessly.

"Riders!" Keisuke screamed as he jumped off.

**"Keisuke!"** Teddy shouted as Keisuke began to charge.

"Keisuke!" Mitsuru screamed as Koutarou held him back.

"Owner, stop DenLiner!"

**"Hit the Breaks, Pops!"** Momotaros screamed when another explosion shook the train.

"Impossible…The DenLiner is on the verge of exploding!" Owner grunted.

"Keisuke!" Koutarou shouted when Teddy held him back.

**"Koutarou! Allow me to rescue Keisuke."**

"Teddy!" Koutarou screamed as his Imagin jumped out, "Teddy! Teddy!"

* * *

><p><em>-The foolish Humans who still oppose Shocker's total domination of the world…As well as the stubborn Riders that assist them…Will be <em>exterminated_!-_ Great Leader declared as his minions began to off the humans.

-Must eliminate all Shocker Grunts!- Omega declared as he open fired on the Shocker Grunts that tried to scale the wall as Shadow ripped the heads off any that tried to get through the holes in it they were creating.

Outside the wall, OOO in the Scorching Combo rode his ToRide Vendor. He stopped his beast and changed back when he heard DenLiner's whistle. He saw the smoke at the end of DenLiner.

"DenLiner!"

**"It's no good, Koutarou! Looks like we're gonna have to jump!"**

** -TAKA KUJAKU CONDOL! TA-JA-DORUUUU~!-**

The Shocker Grunts screamed as they caught on fire by his transformation. TaJaDol flew up to the DenLiner.

"OOO, take him!" Koutarou ordered as he handed the Kamen Rider Mitsuru.

**"Look after him! We'll get the others!"** Momotaros ordered as he ran back in amidst a small spark explosion, **"Oi! Come on, guys! We need to hurry!"**

DenLiner exploded, the shockwave sending OOO to the ground and forcing him out of Henshin. Koutarou screamed as he landed on a roof, caving it in. The OOODriver bounced away from Eiji and Mitsuru. Koutarou grunted as he rolled out of the building and near the other two, his Terminal Belt dropping away from him.

"Daijobu?" Eiji grunted before he looked out to see DenLiner explode, "Ah! DenLiner! Koutarou, where's Echo? Where's Roll!-?"

"They…They were still on the DenLiner…Owner…Naomi…" Koutarou grunted when the floating left arm of Momotaros flew down.

** "Gaki! Kame-Yarō! Kuma-Yarō! Tori-Yarō! Dammit, how could this happen…"** Momotaros whined before he realized something, **"And now I'm just an arm, too!"**

** "He-heh-heh! Looking good,"** Ankh taunted after he got the OOODriver.

**"What did you just say!-?"** Momotaros roared as he slapped Ankh while Rouge ran up.

"Koutarou, whatever happened to fixing the past!-?" Rouge demanded.

**"You wanna fight!-?"**

"We failed…"

**"Don't screw with me, Hand-Tori!"**

"And without DenLiner, we won't be able to fix anything now…" Koutarou panted when more Shocker Grunts and Kaijin began to approach them, headed by the Terror Dopant and Black Doom.

**"In other words, you've just lost your ace in the hole,"** Black Doom noted.

"This is bad!" Rouge gasped before she looked over at Eiji, his body quacking, "…Eiji?"

"Shocker…" Eiji growled as his gloves dug into the ground, "Shocker…You…"

**"Oh? Pleading for mercy?"** Terror Dopant chuckled before the Shocker Grunts began to whimper, **"I thought those helmets I gave you was preventing my influence of Terror on you all."**

"Shocker!-!-!-!" Eiji roared as a black aura erupted off him, knocking everyone around him back.

"He's snapped!" Rouge gasped before another shockwave from Eiji sent them all flying away from him and over a building.

Eiji's body began to unleash spasms as his body turned into a pure obsidian. His quills went down except for two that rose up and flipped ahead to resemble horns. The back's quills were slowly replaced by demonic bat wings, the scales each decorated in an intricate design. The hedgehog tail was replaced by the tail of a dragon's mixed with a rattlesnakes, the bladed tip dripping a black liquid that quickly turned into black flames that ate away at the floor. The gloves fused to the skin, becoming a deep shade of midnight black before the tips shredded. His claws were razor sharp and dripped with the same liquid as the tail. The sneakers ripped apart and fused to the feet, revealing metal bird-like talons on each toe. Its eyes snapped open, revealing they were just pools of endless darkness except to the crack in the center, resembling that of a tiger's eyes in its fury. The mouth spread out, covering the entire scarlet muzzle, before reshaping to resemble the one of a pumpkin's upon Halloween night, the insides blazing with the black flames. Four different colored rings appeared around him before attaching to his wrists and ankles.

_ **"Shocker!-!-!-!"**_ Eiji roared, his voice altered beyond what could be defined as just normal, or even pure, evil.

Black Doom rose a hand. It was the only thing he could do before his body was incinerated by black flames. Eiji let out a frenzied, death-inducing, gurgling roar before his arms and hands mutated into giant demonic dragon heads.

**"What…What have we unleashed?"** the Terror Dopant gulped.

**_"Shocker!-!-!-!"_** Eiji roared as pure beams of abyss fired upon them all.

* * *

><p><strong>"Come on, people, we gotta move!"<strong> Momotaros roared with Keisuke and Rouge with him, the others being separated from him, **"This way! Move it!"**

Everyone slowly entered a hole in a nearby building. When Omega got in, being the last one to enter, Bark pushed a boulder to cover the hole. Mitsuru looked at Momotaros.

"What happened to Keisuke and Teddy?" Mitsuru asked.

**"I couldn't tell you, kid…"** Momotaros admitted before a can clanked nearby.

-Armed- Omega informed silently before Daisuke, possessed by Ankh once more, entered.

"I've found Teddy," the Doberman informed.

**"Oi…"**

"Follow me."

Ankh lead the group away from the area just as Shocker Grunts appeared on the other side of the wall. Bark went back and loaded more boulders over the entrance before following. They ran outside and stopped before an item sticking out of the ground. It was Teddy in his weapon form. Momotaros began to laugh with joy.

**"Tendon! You're alive!"** Momotaros cheered before he saw Teddy was rusted all over, **"Wait, is he…!-? Oi, Tendon…Tendon! I'm cryin' so hard, man! First DenLiner, then Kame-Yarō, Kuma-Yarō, Tori-Yarō, Old Man, Naomi, the Mix, and the Baby, and now Tendon! Why'd this have to happen…"**

Ankh pulled Teddy out.

**"You idiot…"**

"There's something down there," Ankh informed.

"…Dig!" Shadow ordered.

Almost as one, the children, Sally, Rouge, Omega, and Shadow began to dig. Sally was the first to find something. Slowly, they pulled it out to reveal a container of sorts.

"A time capsule?" Sally gasped as they opened it up, revealing a bag containing the Kamen Rider Scouts' uniforms and necklaces before Mitsuru found an old letter.

"It's from Keisuke!" Mitsuru gasped, "'To Mitsuru, 40 years from now. After you left…"

* * *

><p><em>After you left…Rider 1 and Rider 2 were defeated by the Shocker Greeed and we became fugitives, along with the Kamen Rider Scouts. Teddy managed to protect us, but he sacrificed himself in the process. And then…I was lucky enough to find the place we used as a hideout forty years in the future. So we hid there, and buried the Kamen Rider Scout uniforms and Medallions in a time capsule. This is…<em>

* * *

><p>"'…Our message to the future. Our final message,'" Mitsuru sobbed.<p>

The other children sniffled and rubbed their eyes as they cried. Rouge looked away, letting her tears run without the others seeing. Shadow's fist was clenched tightly, letting a bit of black blood drip to the floor. The sounds of the Shocker Grunts' cries caught their attention.

"Dammit!" Ankh growled.

**"I'm out of options!"** Momotaros roared as he entered Ankh's possessed body, adding red highlights and red eyes to his appearance along with his own arm, **"Ore…Sanjou!"**

** "Oi! This body's mine! Get out!"** Ankh snapped.

**"Urusei! Urusei! Urusei!"** M-Daisuke roared, accidentally dropping the OOODriver near the others, **"Eh? Ah! Mitsuru, take that thing and run!"**

"Come on, let's go!" Sally ordered.

**"Get a move on!"** M-Daisuke barked before he charged and began to fight the Grunts, **"I'm gonna tear all you assholes to pieces! You killed a little baby girl!"**

* * *

><p>Eiji snarled as he stood in what was once the area he had transformed. All around him was just pure destruction and blood coating it all. Eiji let out a wailing roar of sadness and pain as the Shocker Greeed landed before him.<p>

**"Care to fight me?"** Shocker Greeed chuckled.

It was over in ten seconds. The Shocker Greeed grunted as he limped. His right arm and his wings were ripped to pieces and eaten by Eiji before the Greeed could overpower the frenzied beast, forcing him to change back to his hedgehog self.

* * *

><p>M-Daisuke, a sobbing Eiji, and Koutarou were dragged along a path, chains binding their limbs. M-Daisuke wanted to snap at him with Ankh, but neither could. He just lost his daughter, not even two and a half in years of age, just an hour ago. The pure agony he was feeling couldn't be held in. The rain poured down as they were forced to be lead in a parade of Shocker members. Nearby, the others were watching them.<p>

"This is terrible…" Sally whispered.

"We have to get this to Eiji," Rouge noted as she held the OOODriver.

"We need to find what remains of DenLiner," Shadow scowled, causing everyone to look at him.

* * *

><p>The crowd of gathered humans murmured to each other as they looked out at the sight before them. Ankh and M-Daisuke with Koutarou tried to struggle with their bindings as the trio was held up on a set of black crosses by cahins.<p>

**"Koutarou…about Tendon…"**

"I know."

**"Eh?"**

"No matter what happens, he and I are still connected. It's always been that way…and it always will be."

**"Koutarou…"**

"Foolish Humans, take a good look at this!" General Shadow ordered, "The Kamen Riders that you have placed your hopes upon will soon be completely extinct!"

"What's going on?"

"Stop!"

"Leave them alone!"

As the cries out pleading and outrage went out, no one noticed a certain group. The children, Rouge, Sally, and Bark were all wearing the Kamen Rider Scouts uniforms and medallions. Sally held the OOODriver and nodded to them all before they split up. General Shadow, as the Shocker Grunts began to aim guns at the three being held up, saw Sally peeking out nearby with the OOODriver.

"I think I smell a rat in our midst…" General Shadow noted before throwing a few exploding cards at her.

Naoki grabbed the OOODriver near Sally as she started to get up.

"You can call us…the Kamen Rider Scouts!" Naoki declared, causing Eiji to slowly look at the Mobian Tiger.

"The Kamen Riders Scouts?" General Shadow repeated, "Get them under control!"

The Grunts tried to grab Naoki, only for him to be a sneaky kid and dodge them all. He was tackled over, sending the OOODriver into a swooping Rouge's arms.

"What is this?"

"That medallion…" another whispered as Rouge entered the crowd, Shocker Grunts giving chase.

"This way, boys!" Rouge taunted.

"That's the Kamen Rider's belt!" a man gasped before Mitsuru ran out with the OOODriver.

"Mitsuru-kun!" Eiji gasped before the Shocker Greeed landed before him and grabbed the boy.

"Matte!" a voice declared before Rider 1 and Rider 2 landed.

"Ichigo…Nigo!" Koutarou gasped.

"We'll take care of this," Rider 1 declared.

"Very well, then let us watch…This is how Shocker's most lethal Cyborgs deal with pesky little rodents that stand in our way," General Shadow declared.

"Rider!" Mitsuru called, "This is a message from Keisuke! 'This is our message to the future. Our final message…Kamen Riders are the defenders of justice!' And I believe him, Rider!"

**"Baka. Evil or not, Justice is decided by the victor! We'll execute OOO and Den-O, and Shocker will enforce their brand of justice!"** Shocker Greeed declared before the two Kamen Riders began to laugh.

"Shocker has no place speaking of justice!" Nigo declared.

"As long as evil still exists in this world, we will fight!" Ichigo declared, getting surprised reactions from everyone.

**"You worms…you dare betray us?"**

"You underestimate the hearts of people that care what the Riders stand for! Your own guilt-stricken scientists made sure that our brainwashing wasn't complete!" Ichigo decalred.

**"Nani!-?"**

"We continued to act like we were your mindless puppets…Waiting for the day that you would show yourself!" Nigo declared as he pointed at the Shocker Greeed.

"We lived with the shame of being your lapdogs the whole time!" Ichigo added, causing the people to begin cheering.

"Get them, Rider!"

"Go! Go!"

"Kamen Rider!"

"Rider! Rider!"

**"Enough! Silence!"**

"Let's go!" Ichigo roared.

With that, the Riders entered the battle. They slammed fists and feet into Shocker Grunts and the Kaijin with them. They delivered a double kick to the Shocker Greeed, releasing Mitsuru. He ran off, only to be caught by a Kaijin.

"Hand it over!"

"Make sure this gets to the Riders!" Mitsuru screamed as he tossed the OOODriver into the air, making it land behind the crowd of people.

"Move! Hand it over!" the Kaijin roared as he moved through the crowd.

He was about to get the OOODriver when a yellow blur rocketed past him. Eiji's eyes widened when he felt Sieg release his restraints. Roll, wearing the Kamen Rider Scouts uniform, stood before him, holding the OOODriver and Echo, Shadow by her side in the uniform.

"Go get them, Eiji-kun," Roll smiled gently.

"Roll…Echo…" Eiji sniffled before he nodded and took the OOODriver, "Henshin!"

**-TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!-**

The crowd went into a frenzy as they saw OOO stand up tall once more. He ducked a Shocker Grunt's punch before throwing him into other Grunts. He pulled the Medajalibur out and slid three Cell Medals into it. He quickly performed a scan.

**-TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!-**

"See ya!" OOO roared as he released the OOO Bash on the Grunts, causing them to explode in a fiery blaze, before turning to the others, "Get the others."

"Ganbatte, OOO-kun," Roll spoke before she, Shadow, and Sieg (who had Echo in his arms) moved out to release the other two while the crowd charged into the battle, attacking the Shocker Grunts that remained.

Bark picked up two of the kids and freed M-Daisuke and Ankh. Omega fired and broke the restrains on Koutarou.

**"Sweet!"** M-Daisuke cheered.

A Shocker Grunt was about to hit OOO from behind when a rock hit the Grunt instead. OOO looked over to see a man in his late forties wearing all white nodding to him. OOO gave a thumbs-up to the man, somehow feeling a sense of…familiarity with him. Nearby, Koutarou struggled to get the Terminal Belt from the gold-headed man when Wing Form got the man from behind, forcing him to give the Terminal Belt to Koutarou. Nearby, Shadow sat on Omega's head with Echo in his arms, somehow fast asleep despite the chaos going about.

**"Koutarou, you alright!-?"** Momotaros, still a hand, asked.

**"Good heavens, Friend Number 1, what happened to you?"** Wing Form gasped.

_"I think he lost his body when DenLiner exploded, Sieg-san,"_ Roll blinked.

"Teddy hung in there for forty years…So I can hang in there now. That's how we're connected. Momotaros, koi!" Koutarou panted as he stood up, "Henshin!"

**-STRIKE FORM-**

Strike Form appeared upon Koutarou's body. Momotaros's hand transformed into a strange red sword, the blade shaped like a blazing fire while the guard had his face. On the hilt was a long chain ending with a red puffball.

**"Hell yeah! Koutarou, are you sure about this?"**

_"We have to beat them. You might not have what it takes, though…"_

**"You wanna see? Just so you know…"**

"You always start off on a Climax, right?"

**"Heh-heh. Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"**

With that, the five Riders entered battle. Wing Form gracefully dodged and countered each Kaijin attack while backhanding the Shocker Grunts out cold. Strike Form slashed and cut through the Kaijin while OOO switched to GataKiriBa and made fifty of himself to deal with the other Kaijin and Grunts. Rider 1 and Rider 2 double-teamed the Shocker Greeed once more and managed to beat him up at first before the generals began to fire energy attacks at them all, knocking them all back together and forcing GataKiriBa OOO to fuse back into one.

"Did you really think that the five of you would be enough?" General Shadow taunted, "Slaughter them all!"

"Protect the Riders!"

"Protect them!"

The crowd ran out in front of the five Riders and began to shield them, the Kamen Rider Scouts at the front.

"Out of the way!" one of the Kaijin demanded.

"Don't assume that there are only four Riders!" a voice declared before a new Kamen Rider in a green jumpsuit with a white, silver, and red theme going for him landed and began to slug them about, "V3!"

The names of multiple Riders began to fill the heads of the crowd.

"All right, let's do this!" Ichigo ordered as the crowd chanted 'V3.'

"Ikuze!" OOO declared as the five Riders ran out front, "Minna, arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Riderman! Riderman! Riderman!"

On cue, another Kamen Rider jumped into the gray. He wore a black jumpsuit with a bug theme to his outfit, much like the Showa-Era Riders currently there. The only exception to his mask was that the lower half of his face was visible.

"X! X! X!"

A silver-wearing Kamen Rider flipped and joined in on the battle. He swung his pole staff about, slamming it into the various Shocker Grunts and Kaijin that charged at him.

"Aaaammmaaazooon!-!-!-!" A wild voice roared before a reptile-themed Kamen Rider with fins and gills on his armor joined in the battle, slamming a kick and punch into some Kaijin that were sneaking up on Wing Form.

"Amazon! Amazon! Amazon!"

"Tou!" a kabuto-themed Kamen Rider with a large helmet and bulky red torso armor with an 'S' on the middle shouted as he jumped into the battle.

"Stronger! Stronger! Stronger!"

Kamen Rider Stronger and Kamen Rider Amazon double-teamed the Grunts and Kaijin.

"Heads up!" Stronger declared as he kicked a Kaijin in the face while Amazon roared as punched another Kaijin in the gut.

"Skyrider! Skyrider! Skyrider!"

With the calling of his name, Kamen Rider Skyrider flew into the battle…literally. He wore a dark-green jumpsuit with his armor based off a dragonfly. He flew about, kicking and punching anyone evil in his path. A silver and black Kamen Rider jumped into battle and crushed the skulls of two Shocker Grunts that tried to get Skyrider.

"Super-1! Super-1! Super-1!"

Super-1 kicked and slammed his fist into a drill-themed Kaijin.

"ZX! ZX! ZX!"

A red jumpsuit-wearing, silver-armored Kamen Rider joined the fray. An all black-wearing Kamen Rider with red 'eyes' and a white squiggly symbol on his torso armor joined him. With him was an identical Kamen Rider, except for having a green jumpsuit.

"Black! Black! Black! RX! RX! RX!"

Black slammed a fist into a Rhino Mirror Monster as Black RX snapped the neck of a Shocker Grunt and plowed his foot through the face of another.

"Damned Riders…How were you able to return!-?" General Black demanded.

The cheering slowly died down. Slowly, the crowd moved out of the way to let Owner casually approach the scene.

"You may alter the history of the Riders…But it seems you were unable to change the place they hold in the hearts of mankind," Owner smirked.

"What is this rubbish!-?" General Black demanded (A/N: And this is where Family Guy's Quagmire would be turned off, for 'rubbish' is his Turn-Off word).

"What lies in a person's heart is what shapes our history. To put it simply for you, as long as these people have Justice in their hearts, the Kamen Riders will always exist!" Owner declared, causing the people to start cheering once more.

DenLiner, fully repaired, shot by the General, forcing him into his Kaijin State. Screens all over the area, originally showing the 'execution,' now showed various scenes. One screen depicted a Kamen Rider resembling a Kaijin Grasshopper, taking down a group of Kaijin with ease.

**SHIN!**

The second screen revealed a fully-armored green Kamen Rider with red 'eyes' and a red jewel on his belt. He threw a Kaijin over his shoulder, slamming it into the ground at his feet.

**ZO!**

The next Rider Screen showed a black-wearing Kamen Rider with bits of green accenting it. He grew to a massive height and stomped upon the Grunts and Kaijin he was fighting. He shrunk down to normal size and posed.

**J!**

The next screen revealed a Kamen Rider wearing a black jumpsuit with red and gold armor. His black helmet had red 'eyes' and gold horns. He flipped over a few Grunts before slamming his fist into a Kaijin.

**KUUGA!**

Another screen showed a nearly-all black-wearing Kamen Rider with a gold torso and a mask that had gold horns on the front. His left leg glowed as he did a spin kick into a Kaijin. Two smaller horns appeared on the sides of his main horns before his right fist glowed and he slammed it into a set of Grunts, sending them into more Grunts and causing an explosion.

**AGITO!**

A Chinese/Japanese, metallic red and silver dragon appeared on the next screen. With it was its master, the next Kamen Rider. He wore a red jumpsuit with silver and black armor. He looked akin to a dragon knight. He pulled a card out and slid it into a device on his arm, shaped like the dragon's head. He jumped high into the air and performed a Rider Kick while engulfed in the dragon's flames. He impacted with the Kaijin and caused them to explode.

**RYUKI!**

Another screen, another Rider. He wore all black with bits of silver. Red lines adorned his armor while the blade he held resembled a bike's handles. He slid a chip on his belt into the blade and opened the belt up, revealing it was a cell phone. He pushed 'ENTER' and the blade erupted in red energy. With a few swings, the enemies he was battling against exploded.

**FAIZ!**

A blue jumpsuit-wearing Kamen Rider based off a beetle and the Spade in a deck of cards was shown on another screen, fighting off his opponents with a sword. He took out a card and slashed it into his sword. Lightning came off it before he began to slice through the enemy.

**BLADE!**

The next Kamen Rider Screen showed a purple and red Kamen Rider based off an Oni. He held two flaming sticks used to strike large drums. He was currently using them to play on Kaijin and Shocker Grunts, destroying them all.

**HIBIKI!**

The next Rider was covered in bulky silver armor with a red Kabuto on his belt. He grabbed the Kabuto by the horns and pulled it all the way back. The armor exploded off him, striking the Kaijin and Grunts surrounding him. Under the armor was sleeker red armor. His helmet now had a red Kabuto horn. He slapped a button on the side of his belt and turned around. The Kaijin and Grunts exploded, feeling the power of Clock Up combined with multiple Rider Kicks.

**KABUTO!**

The third-to-last screen revealed the next Kamen Rider. He was in a black jumpsuit with red and silver armor. His appearance was based upon vampires, bats, and a pumpkin for the helmet. In his hands was a gold sword with the hilt shaped like a four-winged demon bat. With him was a blue werewolf with a gold horn shaped like a blade, a green merman that was firing pressurized water at the Shocker Members, and a muscular purple Frankenstein with purple and silver armor. The Frankenstein's fists erupted in lightning as he crushed the enemies while the Kamen Rider impales and cleaved the Shocker Members in his path.

**KIVA!**

The second-to-last screen revealed a magenta, black, and white Kamen Rider that seemed to be based off picture taking and the number 10. He opened up a metal book-shaped case on his left hip and pulled out a card. He opened the Henshin Belt on his waist and put the card into it before closing the device. Three more of him appeared and they all struck down the opposition.

**DECADE!**

"Onore Decade!" a man wearing a brown hat and overcoat roared before he left in a silvery film-like wall of mist.

The last screen made nearly everyone sweatdrop. It showed a Ramen Cart being attacked by the Shocker Grunts and a few Dopant.

-B-b-b-Bakemono!-

A Mobian black cat wearing a white and green stripped shirt, a brown jacket, black pants, and a red hairclip in his fur ran up with a red and black armadillo Mobian wearing a fedora, a black vest, and a red tie.

-Mighty-chan, gimmie a hand!- the owner begged as he used a pot's lid to block one of the Shocker Grunt's sword.

-Yeah, just a second…- the Armadillo replied as he put on a red belt with two slots in it, a second one materializing upon the cat –Time for the cleanup…Ikuze, Philip-

-Very well, Mighty- the cat replied as the two held up USB-like Devices –It is quite thrilling, isn't it?-

**-CYCLONE!-**

** -JOKER!-**

_-Henshin!-_ the duo declared.

The green device in the cat's hand went into the right slot on his belt. It turned into data and appeared in Mighty's belt. Mighty then put the black device into the other slot and flicked the belt. It went out to make a 'W.'

**-CYCLONE! JOKER!-**

Philip collapsed as Mighty transformed. Standing in his place was a Kamen Rider. His left half was a solid black with a purple 'V' on his torso. The right half was green with a yellow 'V' on his torso, making a 'W' all together. Separating the two halves was a metal bar in the center. The green half had a silver scarf to go with the ensemble.

-It's been a while- the Kamen Rider noted –Let's do this-

_-Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!-_ the Kamen Rider declared in the unison of two voices as he began to take on and easily beat up the Dopants and Shocker Grunts.

**DOUBLE!**

Strike Form roared out as his sword erupted in flames. He released a series of slashes that struck the various Kaijin he was fighting. Nearby, Wing Form flew about with a pair of majestic wings on his back. He slashed the various opponents before he let out a yawn.

**"This is rather…annoying,"** Wing Form admitted when DenLiner flew over them.

Something spun off it. A glow appeared around the item as it transformed. Landing before Strike Form and Wing Form was none other than Teddy.

"Teddy!"

_"Teddy-san!"_

**"Tendon!-?"**

"Teddy…" Strike Form sniffled.

**"It's been forty years, Koutarou."**

** "All right. I'm outta here!"** Momotaros chuckled as he changed back into his full-bodied self and onto his rear, **"Ah! Ite…ite…ite…"**

Strike Form snapped his hand twice and held it out.

"Teddy."

**"Right!"** Teddy declared as he turned into his Weapon Form.

**"And now for the best part…"** Momotaros began when he heard his name being called.

**"Sempai!"**

** Momotaros!"**

** "Momonoji!"**

** "Sorry for the wait!"** Urataros called as the other Imagin ran over.

**"You guys…"** Momotaros gasped.

_"Surprised?"_ Roll giggled.

**"Looks like they reeled us back in, too!"** Urataros noted.

** "We're back!"** Ryutaros cheered.

**"Let's do this together!"** Kintaros roared.

** "Red Friend Number 1, let us show them the bonds of our royal family,"** Wing Form noted as he pulled out a red cell phone and pushed five buttons.

**-MOMO! URA! KIN! RYU! CLIMAX FORM!-**

Wing Form shattered to reveal just Plat Form. Red armor snapped onto the torso, shaped like the torso armor on Strike Form without the 'wings.' The four Imagin transformed into four masks and attached to the torso and shoulders. Wing Form's mask attached to the back and transformed into gold and blue wings that folded back into the back. Momotaros entered the body last, making a Peach-shaped visor slid onto the front. The tip rose up and it split down the middle, becoming visors. The red then moved back to reveal an orange visor underneath.

**"Ore-tachi…Futatabi Sanjou!"** Den-O Cho-Climax Form declared in Momotaros's voice.

** DEN-O!**

**"Koutarou, let's show them out Hissatsu Waza…Family Version!"** Cho-Climax Form declared as he pulled out DenGasher in its Sword Mode, the blade glowing in five colors while three Kaijin charged.

"A special demonstration!" Strike Form agreed.

The two Den-O charged into the battle. It was almost as if they were moving in slow motion as they attacked. CCF and SF acted in perfect unison with one another, slashing and cleaving into the three Kaijin. With a final slash, the duo destroyed the Kaijin. Nearby, OOO kicked away a set of Shocker Grunts.

**OOO!**

"Now there's just you," OOO said as he looked at LeeechChameleon.

His reply was to turn invisible. OOO screamed as he was hit at various times.

"Where is he?" OOO pondered.

His Taka Symbol glowed before the glow entered the Taka Head. The eyes lit up and he looked about. What many did not know outside of his friends was that the Taka Head could give OOO vision 1000 times greater than normal. He easily spotted the Kaijin on a roof.

"There you are!"

**-LION! TORA! CHEETAH! RATA-RATA! RA-TO-RA~TA!-**

OOO was a blur as he appeared on the roof. The Kaijin gasped as OOO scanned the Medals once more.

**-SCANNING CHARGE!-**

OOO roared as the three gold rings forms before him. He charged through them all, activating his favorite of the Scanning Charges. He spread his claws out and heard the lion's roar scaring the LeeechChameleon before slashing through him, destroying the Kaijin. He landed in the center of a large area. He looked around as the Kamen Riders all ran over to his locations. Together, they stood as one, Kamen Riders 1, 2, Den-O CF, Den-O SF, and OOO standing at the front.

**"Ikuze!"** CF roared.

"Let's go!" Rider 1 ordered.

As one, the Riders charged into the biggest battle of their lives.

"Onore…I won't forget this!" General Shadow roared as he raced off.

"Don't be so hasty…" Owner let a mysterious smile appear upon his face, "The Kamen Riders aren't the only defenders of justice here…"

* * *

><p>Four heroes stood together on a hill overlooking General Shadow. One was a red and blue half-and-half figure with yellow bars on his body with bits of computer attached to the red half of his body.<p>

**KIKAIDER!**

The second was the same as Kikaider, but the blue was on the left and red on the right. His torso had a gold cybernetic guard while the top of his head was a dome made of computers and circuitry.

**KIKAIDER 01!**

The next of them was baby blue with lightning yellow lightning designs on the body, black boots and gloves, a bulky torso, and a trident lightning bolt horn on his head. He also wore a long light-yellow scarf.

**INAZUMAN!**

The last of them was a solid red figure with black gloves and boots. On his torso was bits of yellow and white that went to his belt. His red helmet had a black visor and three white 'S' on it along with a white scarf.

**ZUBAT!**

General Shadow showed his deck of cards and threw them at the fighters. With a blur of their feet and hands, the cards were sent back at him. General Shadow screamed in pain as his own attack hit him.

"Iku, Niisan!" Kikaider ordered as he jumped into the air and delivered an electrified double chop to General Shadow, "Denji-End (Electromagnetic End)!"

"01 Driver!" Kikaider 01 declared as he did an electrified spinning hammer slam on the General.

"Lightning Edged Chop!" Inazuman shouted as he unleashed a chop filled with the power of a thousand bolts of lightning.

"Z! Z! Z!" Zubat roared as he unleashed his whip, forming an energy 'Z' on General Shadow.

"Long live the Delza Army…!" the enemy screamed before he went out in a fiery explosion.

"Zubat the Magnificent!" Zubat declared as he posed.

* * *

><p>OOO screamed as the Shocker Greeed tossed him into a quarry. Shocker Greeed jumped down and chopped OOO. He then pulled up OOO, only to slash at him. OOO struggled to get up.<p>

"He's too strong…"

1 and 2 shouted out as they got a punch into the back of Shocker Greeed. The Greeed stumbled ahead until OOO kicked him in the gut and sent him sprawling over and away from the three.

"Are you all right?" Rider 1 asked.

"The Shocker Greeed, we'll take care of him!" Rider 2 declared.

"Demo…"

"Let us handle it!" Rider 1 snapped.

"I understand…" OOO bowed before he ran off.

* * *

><p>Climax Form roared as he lead the Kamen Riders in a charge at Great Leader. Great Leader snarled as he spun his cloak, unleashing a barrage of shots at them all. OOO quickly ran up to his fellow Riders before he saw it.<p>

"Who is that?" OOO asked.

"That thing is the Great Leader of Shocker!" V3 explained.

"That's him?" OOO gasped.

**"That punk…"** Momotaros's part of Climax Form growled.

"…Huh. So the Great Leader of Shocker's mom must have been pretty drunk to be with a snake. Either that, or his mom's Medusa," OOO noted, causing chuckles from quite a few of the Riders.

* * *

><p>Shocker Greeed grunted as he was kicked back by the two Riders. He got up and began to fly off.<p>

"Let's finish this!" Ichigo ordered.

"Hai!" Nigo nodded.

With that, the duo jumped into the air, easily matching the Shocker Greeed's current area in the air.

_"Rider Double Kick!"_ the duo roared.

The two impacted with the Shocker Greeed. The Greeed screamed in agony as it hit a side of the quarry and fell through a few of the levels until it hit the bottom. It slowly got up as the Riders landed. It spread out its wings for the final time.

**"Shocker!-!-!"** the Shocker Greeed declared before it went out in a fiery blaze, letting Ankh capture its Shocker Core Medal.

**"I'll be taking that Shocker Medal…"** Ankh growled.

* * *

><p>OOO and the two Den-O charged at the Great Leader. With a flourish of his cloak, he unleashed a barrage of shots at the trio. They rolled back to the others as Rider 1 and Rider 2 joined them.<p>

"Oi…" Rider 1 gasped.

The face of the Great Leader began to glow a venomous green when five giant snake heads slithered out of it. The Riders screamed as they began to do their best to dodge the attacks. The heads managed to grab OOO, both Den-O, Rider 1 and Rider 2, Decade, Double, Shin, Black RX, and Kiva. Great Leader threw them into the Riders, knocking many of them over. They began to scream again as the heads began to unleash a barrage of fireballs the size of the Riders at them. J grew to his full height and tried to stomp on him, only for the snake heads to tackle him down and assault his face with fireballs, making him shrink down.

**"Eiji. Why don't you use Shocker's own power against them!-?" **Ankh offered as he gave OOO the Shocker Medal.

"A Shocker Medal…?" OOO gasped as Ankh flew over to Climax Form.

**"Give me your Core Medal, too,"** Ankh ordered.

**"What are you babbling about, you stupid arm?-!"** Momotaros's part of Climax Form demanded when Ankh jabbed his hand into Climax Form's face and pulled out a Medal with Momotaros's peach emblem on it, **"That was inside me!"**

** "Use this too,"** Ankh ordered as he gave the Imagin Medal to OOO.

"And Imagin Medal? What kind of Combo will this make?" OOO pondered, "I'll borrow these."

OOO quickly stood up. He set his OOO Driver in the default position. He took out his Lion, Tora, and Cheetah Medals before switching them with Taka for the Head, Imagin for the Arms, and Shocker for the Legs.

**"I'll whip your ass if you lose…!"** Climax Form threatened as OOO scanned them as he approached Great Leader.

**-TAKA! IMAGIN! SHOCKER! TA-MA-SHII! TAMASHII! TA-MA-SHII! RIDER~ TAMASHII!- (A/N: Tamashii: Soul. In this case, 'Rider Soul!')**

OOO stood proudly in his new form. His emblem now showed Momotaros's face, the Shocker bird on the bottom, and the Taka head on the top. The legs were black and gold and shaped like the Condol Legs. His torso armor and arms were red with Momotaros's designs. The shoulders had two large Momotaros-themed spikes. Momotaros's part of Climax Form laughed.

**"Now that's how you fight in style!"** the Oni Imagin declared, **"Orenotsuno (lit. 'My Horns')! They're on his shoulders! Oh, how styling!"**

_'Hmm…Tamashii…Soul…Oh! 'Soul Combo!' Or maybe, since all of them are part of some evil thing, though Momotaros-san and Ankh are somewhat good-mainly Momotaros-san-…'Monster Combo,''_ OOO thought.

"What is that?" Nigo gasped.

Great Leader snarled as his snakes heads fired their blasts at the Kamen Rider, only for each one to be batted away with a mere finger. The other Riders gasped as they saw the power this Combo had. OOO removed the Orenotsuno from his shoulders and blurred. He appeared behind the Great Leader as his snake heads were sliced off, making him scream in pain.

**-SCANNING CHARGE!-**

"Tamashii Bomber!" OOO roared.

He took a deep breath and exhaled deeply while opening his hands. The energy in the air flared and shot into his hands, forming a small sphere of darkness and light before the Shocker Emblem appeared in it. He shot the sphere at the Great Leader, causing him to scream in agony. He then formed the Taka and Imagin Emblems in his hands.

"See ya!" OOO roared.

With that, he threw the two emblems at Great Leader. The two emblems spun towards the enemy and stood at the side of the Shocker Symbol. They came together to form the TaMaShii Emblem before exploding, sending the Great Leader flying off. OOO chuckled as he dusted his hands.

**"Wai! That was amazing!"** Ryutaros's part of Den-O CF cheered as the Riders all ran over to OOO.

"Oh, Momotaros-san, your Medal…"

**"Keep it,"** Momotaros's part of Den-O chuckled as he patted OOO on the shoulder, **"That Climax was great! The Climax of all Kamen Rider Climaxes!"**

**"Did it work?"** Ankh demanded.

"I think so, demo…" OOO began when the ground began to rumble.

Roughly four miles away, the ground exploded. Rising up from a cloud of land was a massive beast. The smoke only letting them see a bit of the monstrous outline and its glowing red eyes. It slowly cleared to reveal the near-abyss blue coloring of the monster and its flowing black and red cape.

"King Dark!" Strike Form gasped.

**"Nani!-?"** Climax Form gasped as the others Riders began to mutter about 'King Dark.'

The mountains behind King Dark began to erupt in clouds of smoke and dirt, causing the Riders to fall over. They slowly got up to see the cloud heading towards them.

"…Run?" Decade asked.

"Retreat!-!-!" Rider 1 and Rider 2 screamed.

That signaled all the Riders to scream and run away from the charging cloud of smoke. The smoke got to them first and knocked them over. They all slowly got up and gasped at the sight of so many mountains acting like volcanoes, turning day into night. Rider 1 saw a massive stone-like monster, 100 times the size of King Dark, in the mountains.

"W-what is that!-?" Ichigo gasped.

**"The true form of Shocker's master, the Great Leader Colossus!"** King Dark declared before meteors crushed him, killing him instantly.

"Fuck!" OOO screamed as the Riders began to run about, dodging the explosions, as the Earth began to break apart near them.

"The world is at its end, now!" the gold-headed man screamed as he melted away.

"There's no stopping him until he's destroyed everything!" ApolloGeist cried out as a meteor killed him before they were all absorbed into Great Leader Colossus.

_"This is bad…What do we do now?"_ Roll gulped as she looked over at OOO.

"Until Shocker is completely destroyed…the Kamen Riders can never die!" Nigo roared.

"We've got your back," a voice declared before all the secondary and Gekijouban Riders of all the Rider Eras drove up to them on Ride Vendors.

"Minna! You made it just in time!" Ichigo laughed heartedly.

"Sorry about the wait," Bean apologized as he stood beside Birth, "And you'll be happy to know the only injury your baby girl has, Eiji, is a little prick on her pinky."

"Bark-san! Bean-san!" OOO sniffled, "You're alive too…"

"Now…Let's combine our strength and show them what it means to be a Kamen Rider!" Ichigo declared as they all looked out to Great Leader Colossus.

"I'm ready…Minna, Ikuzo!" OOO called out.

With that, the Riders all jumped onto their Motorcycles and all of them drove at the monster. Energy erupted off Tamashii Combo before it washed over everyone, changing them into their strongest levels (aside from Cho-Climax Form, nearly all the Showa-Era Riders, and Strike Form) while creating a massive energy bridge directly at Great Leader Colossus. OOO took the lead with Den-O CF and Kamen Rider 1 at his sides.

"Minna, Ikuzo!" OOO roared.

"The pain and sorrow of our forty year battle…We'll pay it all back to you!" Ichigo declared as the Riders converged their motorcycles into the number '40.'

"All Rider Break!" OOO roared when all the Riders with Multiple Forms split into each and every single one of them, each riding a Motorcycle that Rider was originally on (Except for (Chaos) RaToraTa Combo, who drove the (Chaos)ToRide Vendor).

With that, the Riders assumed an arrow position with OOO TaMaShii Combo in the lead. For a split second, Roll in Cho Climax Form saw a golden Hedgehog with red eyes, a gold knight Hedgehog with a golden energy sword, a dark-purple Hedgehog with white fur and rings on his wrists and ankles, a black hedgehog with blank eyes, a Hedgewolf, and a multi-colored Hedgehog replacing the lead OOO. One by one, the Riders impacted with the Great Leader Colossus. In a powerful eruption, the Riders shot out of the back. In a matter of minutes, the Great Leader Colossus began to cave in on itself, going out in a death of massive proportions.

* * *

><p><em>"Until the day comes when the Riders must join forces again…All of this rests in your hands. Never back down, Kamen Riders! We'll be watching over you."<em>

The two Kamen Riders, Roll, Sieg, Momotaros, Ankh, and Teddy looked up at the bright sky as a new day appeared.

"Riders!" the New Kamen Rider Scouts screamed as they began to run up with the others.

"Echo!" Eiji exclaimed as he took his baby girl from Shadow and gently hugged her.

"Papa!" the baby squeaked happily.

**"Yosh! Good working with you boys, now that's a wrap!"** Momotaros declared, **"…Hey wait…I feel like we forgot about something? Koutarou! Did we forget something!-?"**

"…Ah! Keisuke!" Koutarou realized, "He's still in the past!"

**"Let us return to the past and return Keisuke to this time,"** Teddy proposed.

"That won't be necessary, Teddy," a voice replied, making them all turn to see the glasses-wearing man in white who nailed the Shocker Grunt with a rock approach.

**"Eh? Why do you know my name…?"** Teddy asked.

"…Tou-san…?" Mitsuru gasped.

"Oh! That's your Tou-san?" Roll gasped.

"…Mitsuru," the man smiled.

"Tou-san!" Mitsuru called as he ran over and hugged him, "Tou-san…"

"Mitsuru…Gomen nassai."

"I…I don't believe it," Sally gasped, "But…But I think Mitsuru's father…Is Keisuke."

**"Nani!-?"** Momotaros gawked.

"I guess this was meant to happen," Roll blinked.

"You mean that Keisuke needed to go to the past so he could end up there just so Mitsuru could be born and meet Keisuke just for this to happen?" Sally asked.

"How can you tell?" Koutarou asked.

"The scar on his left hand was when a Shocker Grunt got him," Sally informed as she pointed at the man's left hand, showing a scar, earning a nod from the man.

"I'm Keisuke."

**"Hold on! So Keisuke got stuck in the past and had a kid, and that kid is Mitsuru!-?"** Momotaros asked.

"Looks that way," Rouge nodded.

"That's right…I'm sorry for the shock."

"So wait, Tou-san…You're _that_ Keisuke!-?" Mitsuru gawked, earning a nod from his father.

"Mitsuru…everyone…You should hear this. I've experienced a lot of suffering since I was lost in the past, but Nokko and I got married, and I received an education. I was able to become a Shocker scientist, so I could prevent Rider 1 and Rider 2's brainwashing. So all that time…means the world to me," Keisuke informed, "That's why I'm perfectly happy with the way things turned out."

"…Remind me to faint when we go home," Roll whispered, earning a nod from Eiji.

* * *

><p>"And so, Keisuke-kun has become an important part of the Kamen Rider's history…" Owner noted in DenLiner as the Imagin partied.<p>

"Sure has," Naomi smiled.

**"Sure has!"** the Imagin declared.

* * *

><p>"After all that trouble, we only got two Core Medals, huh?" Ankh pondered.<p>

**"What the hell are you talking about, Bird-Mutt!-? That was all your fault, anyway!"** Momotaros snapped as Roll took the Imagin and Shocker Medals.

"Thank you," Roll said as she put them into the Medal Holder, "TaMaShii Combo…The Soul Combo and Monster Combo of OOO."

"I'm glad I had faith in the Kamen Riders. And now, that role has passed on to all of you. And one day, I want you to pass that role along…" Keisuke grinned at the children, "To the next generation."

"Those are some big shoes to fill…" Koutarou noted.

"Well…I'm going to fight as hard as I can, for now," Eiji informed.

"That's more than enough," Keisuke nodded as DenLiner blew its whistle.

"It's time to go," Koutarou spoke as he walked over to Eiji, "Our new era has already begun."

"I hope our timelines cross again," Eiji nodded as the two shook hands.

"They will…in the future."

"For a new tomorrow."

**"Come on,"** Momotaros ordered as he held his hand out to Ankh, only for him to turn his back to the Imagin, **"You jerk!"**

Everyone started to laugh at that. Even Echo giggled at the funny Imagin.

**"You've had me at a Climax of annoyance since the start!-!"** Momotaros roared as he grabbed Ankh's head and shook it.

"Oi!" Ankh growled as he mirrored the Imagin's actions before the two were pulled back by Teddy and Bark.

"Enough you two!" Roll barked.

**"Outta my way, Tendon!"** Momotaros roared as DenLiner flew overhead.

* * *

><p><strong>Roll: Konnichiwa, Minna! It's time for…<strong>

**Roll and Rouge: Rider…Fashion…Check!**

**Roll: I'm Roll-chan!**

**Rouge: And I'm Rouge the Bat! Sorry, boys, but this woman's engaged.**

**Roll: This was one of the weirdest, yet most amazing events that has ever happened! Oh…I still feel the power the Climax Scene had when the Riders appeared!**

**Rouge: You said it. Now then, for this Rider Fashion Check, it's…*the two heard a scream before Momotaros landed between them***

**Momotaros: Oi! I fell out of DenLiner! Come back!**

**Roll: Konnichiwa, Momotaros-san!**

**Momotaros: …Eh? *looks at Roll and screams in realization* You again!**

**Rouge: Me as well, Bub.**

**Momotaros: …Who are you again? *earns a kick to the face* …Oh, you're the Koumorikuso Onna (Stinky Bat Woman).**

**Roll: *clears throat* And today's Rider Fashion Check subject is none other than the Primary Rider Form of this Special! *moves the curtains to reveal OOO scanning the Medals***

**OOODriver: -TAKA! IMAGIN! SHOCKER! TA-MA-SHII! TAMASHII! TA-MA-SHII! RIDER~ TA-MA-SHII!-**

**Momotaros: Oh! It's Tamashii Combo! The Climax of OOO! *laughs***

**Roll: Hai! TaMaShii Combo has two names that go with it: Soul Combo and Monster Combo, because the Medals come from a Greeed, Shocker, and Momotaros-san. In the canon, this was an exclusive Combo from 'OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders.' It is formed when the Taka, Imagin, and Shocker Core Medals are used in the OOO Driver. The Imagin Arms have the powerful Orenotsuno.**

**Momotaros: Powerful? They're just for decoration to make my part of this Climax Combo be in style!**

**Rouge: *replays the TaMaShii Combo using the Orenotsuno to slice the snake heads off Great Leader***

**Momotaros: …Still say they're just for keeping him in style.**

**Rouge: *sighs* Anyway…Don't you think it's weird that the Shocker Legs are just like the Condol Legs? What if they were used with Kujaku and Taka?**

**Momotaros: *looks at OOO* Hissatsu Waza Shocker Version?**

**OOO: *shrugs***

**Rouge: No talking with the Kamen Rider being used for the Fashion Check! *looks at the screen* Anyways…TaMaShii Combo was used only once by OOO because the Imagin and Shocker Core Medals dissipated into sand at the end of the film.**

**Momotaros: *groans* I still don't get it! He had to go to the past so he could have Mitsuru so he could befriend Keisuke so he could go to the past so…*screams in frustration***

**Roll: And now for the Scanning Charge for TaMaShii! *replayed the battle against Great Leader* His Combo's Scanning Charge is the Tamashii Bomber,** **which OOO executes by first gathering energy between his hands, which changes to the symbol of the Shocker Medal. He then launches the symbol at his opponent, and the symbol attaches itself to the chest of the opponent, and as it does, OOO gathers energy in either hand, which form the Taka and Imagin Medal symbols, respectively, and then launches them at the opponent. The three symbols then merge into the symbol of the TaMaShii combo and then exploded.**

**Momotaros: *laughs and replayed it again* I just love it! Especially because the Tamashii Bomber's got a 1000 Ton hit to it! Ha! Now _that's_ a Climax! *looks at Roll before giving her a feather* Heh. The Tori-Yarō forgot to give this to you to give to the little tyke. *hears DenLiner* Oh! There's my ride! See ya! *runs off***

**Roll: Bye, Momotaros! Say hi to Ryuta-kun, Urataros-san, Kintaros-san, and Prince Sieg for me! *waves***

**Rouge: And that's another Rider Fashion Check, folks! Until next time! You know, I just realized that the majority of the Fashion Checks are on Sonic…**

**Roll: Eiji.**

**Rouge: Right. Sorry. Keep forgetting.**


	22. War, Corinth, Greeed

**Count the Medals**

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 21: Grab It! Redying the Muffler Too? ~For Aries A Type~**

**Kivat: *flies in* Yo! I'm Kivat! For those of you who are Aries A Type…Your Rider is Kamen Rider Nigo! Cheerful and magnanimous, everyone loves your personality. Let me tell you what your lucky item is.**

***Combat Arena***

**Nigo: *fighting off three Shocker Grunts***

**Kivat Narration: People call him "Nigo the Powerful." Nigo is a Kamen Rider who boasts great strength. Nigo's Lucky Item is a scarlet muffler that matches his gloves and boots. But…It's probably good to change up the color at times.**

***later***

**Nigo: *wears a yellow muffler***

**Family Shocker Grunts: *cheers and starts moving about Nigo***

**Nigo: What?-! What-what?-! Stop it! *gets posed with Mama Shocker and Child Shocker as Papa Shocker takes pictures***

**Kivat Narration: Oh right…The _yellow_ muffler is a symbol of the Shocker Riders. Nigo, they've mistaken you for a Shocker Rider.**

**Nigo: What are you doing?-! Stop it!**

***Castle Doran***

**Kivat: Your lucky item's luck is affected by color, so choose the color carefully. *watches Nigo run away from the Shocker Grunt Family* …Security! *sees 'Security' was General Shadow, who shrugs and resumes his break* Um…In the next corner, we'll find your Fated Rider. Nigo's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is Dark Kiva…P-Papa?-! *shakes head* But his Devil Rider is Drake. If you're a girl, your lover is W. For marriage, I recommend Raia. Now, Find Your Fated Rider!**

**Momotaros: I wonder about the other Riders. Who will appear?**

* * *

><p><strong>So far on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Core Medals, an unknown power that was created from Desire. Ankh finally obtains three Cores of his type. Hino Eiji used the Taka, Kujaku, and Condol Medals to engage a Super Transformation into the TaJaDol Combo.**

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday to your return to work, Dr. Finitevus!" Uncle Chuck declared, "And Happy Birthday to another Echidna existing in this world!"<p>

Dr. Finitevus rolled his eyes. He did not care for the ideas of births, only the ends. Once the hedgehog and his niece had left, he turned to a locker and opened it. A sleeping Kazari fell out of it, waking him up.

"Huh? Wha…?" Kazari blinked.

"Make a few Trash Yummy," Finitevus ordered as he sat at his adjusted computer chair, a ring the size of one on his arms and legs on the table, "I have a little…experiment to pull on OOO."

"Again?" Kazari yawned before licking his arm.

"Don't clean yourself like that in here. Go outside."

"But it's still wet outside from the rain last night…" Kazari whined.

"…I'm starting to think that letting you have the Silver Core Medals we managed to recover was a bad idea…" Finitevus muttered as Kazari began to clean his Core Medals except for the one his consciousness was in.

* * *

><p>"You guys were a big help. Arigatou, Eiji-kun, Ankh-kun, Roll-chan, Jet-kun, Storm-kun, Wave-chan, Bark-kun, Bean-kun, Gotou-kun," Chiyoko smiled as they were all carrying boxes of supplies.<p>

"No problem," Gotou informed.

"Looks like you're going to cook a lot," Eiji noted.

"I have to maintain our reputation! Cous Coussier's customary Valentine's Day chocolate present! I bet a lot of guys and girls will come," Chiyoko smiled, "But I'll tell them two are taken. Ne, Roll-chan, Eiji-kun?"

The two blushed heavily, Roll's blush redder than Eiji's. A day after the timeline had been fixed, Roll had to make good with her end of the deal Chiyoko had with Uncle Chuck. Eiji had fainted with a nosebleed after she ended the kiss and hug.

"That reminds me. Minna, I'll be sure to give it to all the men at work too," Chiyoko noted when Ankh froze.

"What's wrong?" Gotou asked before the Gorilla Candroid went off in Bean's bag.

"Hm? Is someone's cell phone going off?" Chiyoko asked when she felt lighter, "…Eh? Where did all the bags go?"

"I put them in Cous Coussier, Chiyoko-sama," Roll replied when Trash Yummy walked out, each groaning.

"Monsters!" Chiyoko screamed before fainting.

"Jet-tachi, get her out of here," Eiji ordered, "Henshin."

**-KUWAGATA! TORA! BATTA!-**

**=DRILL ARM=**

Birth and OOO charged at the Trash Yummy. The Kuwagata Horns glowed before blasting six with its lightning. Birth rammed his Drill Arm into one and spun it, destroying the Trash Yummy, before doing it again to three more. The two slammed a fist into the last Trash Yummy's fist and turned it back into half a Cell Medal.

"What the heck was that about?" OOO pondered as he began to pick up the broken Cell Medals when he looked ahead, "Nani!-?"

"Hello," Dr. Finitevus smirked, holding Echo in her carrier, the infant sleeping with her Candroids in Can Mode.

"Ah! Who are you?" Roll gasped.

"Echo-chan!" OOO yelped, "Give her back!"

"But of course…" Dr. Finitevus gave a dark grin.

A click went off before the top ring on his free arm fell off. It floated in the air before him and grew twice his size.

"…Once your catch her!" Dr. Finitevus finished as he threw the carrier into the ring.

"Echo-chan!" OOO and Roll screamed as they ran into the ring.

"Eiji!" Ankh shouted as he ran after them with Gotou.

"Cannonball!" Bean shouted when Birth stopped him, "Hey! Why can't I go? …What do ya mean I have ta stay here in case we've got Yummy?-!"

"And to make things better," Dr Finitevus grinned as he tossed three Medals into the portal before it shrunk and attached to his arm once more.

**=BREAST CANNON=**

"Heh. Good bye," Dr. Finitevus grinned as a ring on his left leg fell off and opened a portal below him, dropping him into it.

"…" Birth slammed a fist into the side of a wall, causing it to cave in and reveal a black man on the second floor in the bathtub.

"What the hell?-!" the man screamed as his tub began to slid out, "No, no, no, no, no, noooo!" the tub fell and broke on impact, leaving the man in the nude in a pile of water and broken bathtub, "Son of a bitch! This is why I moved to Japan, so that this wouldn't happen!"

"Daddy! The…"

"I know the bathtub fell again, Cleveland Jr.!" the man shouted.

"Damn it, Cleveland! Why does the house always get destroyed when you go take a bubble bath!-?"

"How should I know, Donna?-!" Cleveland shouted as Birth and Bean ran off.

* * *

><p>"And now…"<p>

Knuckles stood before a blender, filled to the brim with ice, fruits, milk, and vanilla ice cream. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and straw hat. Just as he was about to press the button, a large ring twice his size appeared above him. A baby carrier, holding a small two-year-old pink and blue hedgehog baby with cans landed in his hands. He moved back as screams echoed from it. He let out a cry of loss as the counter-and his blender-was ruined by three landing on it. "Me counter! Me blender! Me _smoothie_!"

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a black screen with the Chaos Combos and seven Chaos Emeralds surrounding them before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vendor***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Birth looking to the left for a side shot while holding a Cell Medal before cutting to Birth engaging his Caterpillar Leg and Drill Arm with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Birth charging at the screen with his Caterpillar Leg going full throttle while attacking with his Drill Arm***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! Currently, how many Core Medals can OOO use? Eighteen.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 21: War, Corinth, Greeed<strong>

* * *

><p>"Would someone please explain to me just what I'm looking at?" a man demanded.<p>

He was a man of dark skin tone with onyx eyes. He had a bald head and a strong figure hidden under a military colonel's uniform. Currently, he was looking down at Eiji, Roll, Gotou, Ankh, and a babbling Echo, her Candroids surrounding her with their growls…which sounded adorable for some reason.

-Colonel Mason Truman, I am not sure. None of them have cybernetic implants. As for the belt the blue one had and the blaster the Human owned, this is something different- a voice said on a nearby screen before it began to show detailed images of the OOODriver and BirthBuster –The technology is radically advanced yet also archaic in terms of the belt while the blaster is simply radically advanced-

"Do you think Venjix can make clones now, Dr. T?"

-Negative. He is out to wipe out all life but machines- the voice replied –Do you recall the Multiple Universe Theory?-

"You mean the one that says that there is more than one reality?"

-Exactly. I believe that they come from one of those realities- Dr. T informed –Did you remove the bullet as I requested?-

"It's already being sent to…"

-It's here. Please wait- Dr. T informed before elevator music played on the computer.

"Who's playing all that racket?" Ankh grumbled as he started to wake up, "I swear, if you placed an elevator music-playing alarm clock in my room again, Mix…"

It was then he opened his eyes. He looked around. Strange silver walls, cold bed, and no blankets with the mix, Eiji, the brat, and the Human. He also noted a tall man in a colonel's outfit along with a familiar Echidna in a blue jacket, black shirt, and black pants…and that all of them but the man and echidna were strapped down.

"Oi, Knuckles, where the hell are we and why am I restrained?-!" Ankh demanded.

_ "…Oh? You mean me, laddie? Name's Flynn McAllistair,"_ Knuckles corrected.

"…Eh?" Ankh blinked.

_"Let me._ Do you understand me?"

"Finally," Ankh rolled his eyes, "Now why am I restrained, dammit?-!"

"Ankh…too loud," Eiji mumbled as the others started to wake up.

"Nani?-! Why am I held down?" Roll asked.

_ -Sir. The analysis of the bullet that the other Ranger Operation Series Red had is complete. It's a bullet specifically designed for an AK-47. Based on how deep it was in him, he had to have been running at 2542 kilometers per hour and been in there for around two and a half, possibly three, years-_ Dr. T informed.

"Who said that?" Ankh demanded.

_"Uh…Should we, uh…muzzle him?" _Flynn asked.

_"Ano…Knuckles-san?"_

_ "Like I told your friend here, laddie, my name's Flynn McAllister,"_ the echidna introduced himself, _"Hey. I can understand you."_

_ "Good. This means we can get some questions answered,"_ Colonel Truman informed.

_ -Sir, if I may offer something?-_

_ "Go ahead, Dr. T,"_ Colonel Truman agreed before a panel opened up beside the computer, revealing five strange hearing aids.

_-I had these delivered this morning. They're Universal Translators I've designed. It's designed to translate any and all forms of language, even those that are not known to us. Furthermore, they adapt and learn new languages after five minutes of being near the source-_

_ "Excellent,"_ Colonel Truman spoke before turning to the five, "We remove the straps if you put these on so that we may understand each other. Okay?"

"I'll try it," Roll offered.

"Mix!"

"It's Roll, Ankh-baka!" Roll argued before looking at Colonel Truman, "Sir, can I please have one?"

"Very well. …" Colonel Mason turned to the computer, _"How do I activate them?"_

_ -They'll activate upon contact with an ear. After a bit of time, they will become a permanent part of their bodies and include their ability in their kin-_

_"Ah! Don't you dare put that in my baby girl's ear!"_ Eiji narrowed his eyes.

_-Very well then, other Ranger Operation Series Red. I wasn't planning to-_

_ "You better not…"_ Eiji muttered.

"Okay, miss…"

"Roll Cyber Sakurai."

"Miss. Sakurai, this will be quick," Colonel Mason informed as he placed one into her left ear, _"…Does it work?"_

"…" Roll looked at him, _"It works."_

A few minutes went by as Colonel Mason and Flynn put the devices into the ears of Ankh, Eiji, and Gotou before removing their restraints. Gotou rubbed his wrists while Eiji held up a hand.

"Yes, Sonic?"

"Hino Eiji," Eiji corrected before pointing at his leg, "Ano…Why do I have this on my leg."

"We removed the bullet," Flynn replied with a grin.

"What!-?" Eiji screamed, "B-b-b-b-but…"

"It was simple, really," Flynn explained, "Would've been terrible if it weren't for Nicole."

"…Who?"

"That would be me," a voice said before a brown and black-furred Mobian Lynx in a purple dress appeared in a swirl of ones and zeroes.

"NICOLE!" Eiji grinned as he hugged the lynx.

"Ano…who is this?" Roll asked.

"That is Nicole. She makes sure everything is in order in terms of weather updates and news," Colonel Mason informed, "We don't let her near anything involving the dome's barrier, filtration systems, or anything that could be detrimental to us."

"I was barely allowed to remove the bullet from your leg," Nicole added.

"…Arigatou, NICOLE," Eiji bowed.

"How do you know me?"

"Well…She helped my Uncle Chuck send me to Vanilla-sama," Eiji explained before looking at Colonel Mason, "Dome?"

-Remember, Colonel, they are from another Zone. They do not know about Venjix- Dr. T informed.

"Venjix?" Gotou repeated.

"Welcome to Corinth. Here, we live and fight against Venjix," a voice said.

Everyone turned to see another Eiji walked up with another Roll and Shadow. The other Eiji was wearing a red and black racing jacket with a flame-designed shirt under it and black jeans. The other Roll was in a black and yellow racing jacket, a pink shirt under it that showed a bit of cleavage and a black skirt with black short-shorts under it. Shadow wore a black jacket with a pair of gray jeans.

"A-Another me?" Eiji gawked.

"Heh. More like another me," the other Eiji rolled his eyes.

"Two of Eiji-kun/Sonic-kun?" the two Roll pondered, "…Eiji/Sonic?"

-At least we have a way to differentiate the two- Dr. T informed –Now for the doubles of Ranger Operation Series Gold and Yellow-

"Who?" Roll blinked.

"Me and Big Brother," the other Roll replied, "My name is Roll Cyber Sakurai."

"Oh! That's my name, too!" Roll smiled.

"Um…How are we going to agree which one changes their name?" the other Roll asked.

-Either way, you're both Ranger Operation Series Yellow and Alternate Ranger Operation Series Yellow for me-

"Dr. T!" the Other Roll frowned.

"Ano…Oh! Old Maid!" Roll smiled before pulling a deck of cards.

"Old Maid?" Flynn pondered.

"It's how we decide who orders out on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays," Eiji explained, "The Joker is the card you don't want to have as your last one. You may want to just use two sets, Roll-chan."

"I know," Roll replied as she gave the other Roll half the half of the deck, "I'll go first."

* * *

><p>Pollution bellowed out of the thirteen massive pipes. Standing upon the massive deserted wastelands was a construct beyond imagination. It was built into the side of a dilapidated mountain, formerly known as Mount Rushmore. The structure was comprised of massive gears and domes with one gear, bearing a Japanese Symbol for 'Pollution' was on the largest of the domes, acting as the symbol of the structure. Within the center of this structure were four figures. One was a human woman around eighteen with long yellow hair done in a braided ponytail. She wore a tight purple jumpsuit with a black visor over her eyes. The other three were robots.<p>

The bulkiest of them was in bronze, rusted armor. His left shoulder resembled two rusted nuts and a bolt. The right shoulder was that of a nut and rusted sparkplug. His neck was made of blue Tesla coils held down by rusted metal straps. His head was made of rusted metals with red eyes. A blue pump rose and lowered on the top of his head, surrounded by rusted bronze spikes. On the sides of his neck, just lining up with the jaw line, were two white spikes. In his left hand rested a staff, the top ending with a gold spear and four curved 'horns.'

The second of them was mainly green, white, and red with rust on various parts. He had large bronze, rusted gears on his shoulder with two bronze and one green for his neck. His left arm and legs had red and white tower-themed metal armor while his knees and front half of his feet were all rusted bronze gears. He had a Mohawk made of a rusted silver gear with silver pipes making up his torso. He had a black cape-like skirt and silver kilt. On the upper halves of his legs had silver circuitry designs. The left half of his face was rusted bronze with a metal monocle for an eye. The right half was a white face with a red eye.

The last robot had the majority of its body a solid white with bits of bronze. He had four gears on his upper legs with protractors on his torso and shoulder with a ruler-themed sword with a protractor-themed guard. He also had a white cape and bronze spikes on his legs along with red optics.

"Your most exulted Venjix, we have just discovered these strange coins outside," the bronze robot informed.

"Excellent, General Shifter," the white and bronze robot noted, "Where are they?"

"Two Grinders are now approaching with them, like two drones coming to give their queen some yummy honey!" the green robot laughed.

"Quiet, General Crunch," Venjix ordered as two bronze, rusted, white human-sized robots approached, sparking a bit as one held two black Core Medals while one had a single Black Core Medal.

"What's wrong with them, besides the obvious?" the girl asked before the robots exploded, hitting the three robots with the Core Medals.

A nearby silver pillar turned around to reveal a red optic. The optic began to glow before Venjix's voice groaned inside of it.

"Venjix, what happened, sir?" the woman asked.

=TENAYA 7, SCAN THOSE COINS AT ONCE= Venjix ordered before the three robots got up =WHAT?=

"Kawaki hibiwareta tsuchi yo! Ware, Gaichi Daijin Yogoshutain (The Dried Cracked Ground! I am Land Pollution Minister Yogostein)!" General Shifter declared.

"Kuroku somatta kūki yo! Watashi, Gaiki Daijin Kitaneidasu (The blackened skies! I am Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas)!" General Crunch shouted.

"Poku-Poku-Pīn! to hirameku wa, Gaichi Fuku Daijin Hiramekimedesu desu (Pok-Pok-Ping! And a flash comes to me. Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramekimedes)!" the white and bronze machine declared.

=GENERAL SHIFTER, GENERAL GRINDER, WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY BODY?= Venjix demanded.

"Your body, zoyo? He-he-hah! We've upgraded, Venji!" Kitaneidas declared with a laugh before giving a wolf whistle at Tenaya 7, "Whoo! Now I see how sexy you are, T-chan!"

"Ugh…" Tenaya 7 gagged.

=GET THOSE COINS INTO THE VAT AT ONCE!= Venjix demanded, blasting the three robots with lightning.

"…Ow…" Kitaneidas moaned.

"At once, nari," Yogostein kneeled as he picked up the three Core Medals, each one depicting a Sasori, Kani, or Ebi.

* * *

><p>"I win!" Roll beamed, "Ano…why not 'Cyber?'"<p>

"Sure!" the Other Roll giggled, "That's actually my old nickname."

"Dr. T, please play the recording for them," Colonel Truman ordered.

- Listen carefully, okay? We don't have a lot of time. It started three years ago. The World Internet Federation, or WIF, reported the appearance of an aggressive new computer worm - the Venjix Virus. A year later, it was estimated that Venjix had already infected thirty-five percent of the world's computer systems. By then, it was too late. Venjix took control of the world's communications, power, and defense systems. It built armies of advanced robotic soldiers that laid waste to everything in their path. There was no stopping them, and Venjix declared victory. _I AM VENJIX. YOUR WORLD IS NOW MY WORLD, AND YOUR TIME IS OVER._ But it's not over - not yet. If you can hear my voice, please go now to the Domed City of Corinth. It's the only place we can be safe. But you have to make it inside the city walls before the Defensive Shield is activated. Please…hurry- the computer spoke before shifting to another recording - This is a Human Signal broadcasting on all AM/FM Frequencies from the Domed city of Corinth - 71 Degrees, 5 minutes, 52 seconds North Longitude; 42 Degrees, 20 minutes, 46 seconds West Latitude-

"And that's played over and over again on all radio frequencies except those used by the internet?" Ankh asked.

-That's correct, other version of Ranger Operation Series Gold-

"My name is _Ankh_!" the Greeed snapped as he revealed his claws and wings.

"Holy crud!" Sonic exclaimed as the rangers and Colonel jumped back.

"I am not the alternate version of the mutt! I am a Greeed, a being made of Desire!" Ankh snapped as flames began to spark out of his talons, "I swear if you call me that again, I will find you and rip you to…"

The next thing Ankh knew, he was pulled off Daisuke and basked with the Piko-Piko Hammer. Roll put it back in its Necklace Form as Ankh dizzily got back on the Dalmatian, turning him back into a Doberman.

"Amazing…" Flynn awed.

"Is it parasitic?" Julie-Su pondered.

"I am not parasitic!" Ankh snapped, "I'm keeping the idiot alive."

"…What now?" Daisuke asked.

"He had an accident when we first met Ankh," Roll explained as she looked at her shoes, "Oniichan…Oniichan was going to die. It was because of Ankh that he's staying alive and healing."

-Hmm…Colonel, if I may, they can stay with the Rangers- Dr. T informed –I wish to examine this new development in…Ankh, was it?-

"Heh. You got it," Ankh smirked.

"Fine. I know that if they're a threat, the Rangers can take care of them," Colonel Truman informed, "And my men will proceed to take care of what remains."

"…Are you threatening my daughter?" Eiji demanded as he and the colonel began to glare at each other.

"D-Daughter?-!" Sonic gawked as he looked at Echo.

"Dada!" Echo called as she stretched her arms out to Eiji.

"Hai, hai, hai," Eiji replied as he picked up the child and gently ran a hand through her quills.

-You stopped your confrontation with just a word from your daughter?-

"What can I say? We're all that we have in terms of blood here," Eiji replied with a sad smile.

"…Who's the mother? Her?" Shadow asked as he pointed at Roll.

"No. Her name…was Amy Rose," Eiji replied as Echo grabbed his finger.

"A-Amy Rose?" Sonic flinched.

"Hai. Ano…is there an Amy here?" Eiji asked.

"…She died. Killed by Venjix's general, General Shifter," Sonic replied as he clenched his left hand so tight, it began to bleed.

"Sonic-san…" Roll whispered.

"Come on, let's just get going," Sonic ordered as he walked out.

* * *

><p>"So, here we are - home sweet home," Sonic introduced.<p>

With that, he pulled up the door. The group entered it to reveal a large garage with two cars, a Hummer, and a moped. On a nearby wall were various monitors with one or two detailing a vehicle based off an animal.

"We call it the Garage."

"See if you can guess why," Flynn joked as Roll looked at a red and black race car.

"This one is mine. All 700 horses of it," Sonic grinned as he walked over.

"Heh. Cute toy," Ankh noted.

"Ano…Where did this come from?" Roll asked as she looked around.

"It came from me."

Roll, Eiji, Gotou, and Ankh turned to see a figure approach. Eiji's jaw dropped at just who it was. It was Tails, but female. She was petite with a modest B-Cup. She wore a lab coat over a black shirt and skirt. In her left arm, hugged to her breast, was an electronic pad. She walked over to a metal door, letting it slid open.

"Come in. I'll show you, Alternate Ranger Operation Series Red and Yellow," the other Tails informed.

"T-Tails?-!" Eiji gawked.

"Actually, she goes by Dr. T," Sonic sighed.

Eiji and Roll looked at each other. The group walked in revealing Gotou…in just a pair of heart boxers. Nearby, laughing their rears off were a pink echidna with blue eyes and white gloves along with…

"Oniichan?-!" Roll gasped as she looked at the Dalmatian and Ankh.

"Hm? Ah! Two of Little Sis?-!" the Dalmatian gawked as he got up, adjusting his gold and black pilot jacket.

"…Why is the other me in boxers?" Gotou asked.

"Ah! Dr. T, did you try a cloning experiment again?" the other Gotou yelped as he tried to cover himself.

"Actually, they're alternate reality versions of some of our Ranger Operative Series…and one baby," Dr. T informed, earning a giggle from Echo.

"Tails! Tails!" Echo babbled happily.

""Nice to meet ya!" the pink Echidna grinned as she shook Roll's hands, "Name's Julie-Su! Nice ta meet ya!"

"This is Roll, Julie-Su. I'm going by Cyber while she's here," Cyber introduced before pointing at the others, "And they're Ankh, Eiji, baby Echo, and Gotou."

"Go-Toe? Why do I have such a weird name?" the other Gotou asked.

"And why am I in heart boxers?-!" Gotou demanded as he glared at his other self.

"Well, that's Ziggy…" Flynn chuckled.

"…And he complains about _my_ name?" Gotou whispered, earning a shrug from Shadow.

"Flynn, we got you a new blender!" Julie-Su grinned as she held out a box for the red echidna.

"All right!" Flynn grinned before opening it up and looking it over, "Wow. It's bigger than me last one, too. Hey, what say we take this baby out for a run?"

"Sure!" Julie-Su grinned before the two Echidnas ran out.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sonic asked.

"We'll focus on that later. For now, I'll explain to our guests about the technology. Three years before the Venjix Virus Attack, I was the leader of a research team developing exoskeletal robotic suits to amplify human strength and speed," Dr. T explained as a monitor began to show various images, "We were attempting to harness the body's natural electrical output to prolong the suit's battling life when we had a breakthrough - - The discovery of a universal bioelectric field - - an unseen energy grid that connects the life force o all living things."

"Sugoi…" Roll awed.

"Manipulating this field allowed for unimagined advancements in technology, including these…" Dr. T continued as she motioned to seven jumpsuits colored in red, blue, yellow, green, black, gold, and silver, "The Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio Suits."

"Can I ask something?"

"Go ahead, Alternate Ranger Operation Series Red's companion."

"…Why spandex?" Ankh asked.

"It is not _spandex_!" Dr. T shouted as she snapped her ruler in two.

"…And _how_ is it not spandex?" Ankh rolled his eyes.

"Why you…" Dr. T fumed before Ziggy, Sonic, Gotou, Eiji, and Daisuke held her away from scratching out Ankh's eyes, "The material is a self-assembling nanofiber formed with an intracellular sheet of memory alloy."

"Yeah…We should have warned you she's a little temperamental on the suits," Cyber noted, "She can get a little defensive about her work."

"…" Ankh gave a dark grin, "Spandex-spandex-spandex!"

"Oh you are so _dead_, you parasitic bird limb!" Dr. T snapped as she struggled to get out of the hold on her.

"Will you stop that!-?" everyone but Dr. T and the baby snapped.

"Fine, fine, fine! …Now is that machine-washable or strictly dry-clean only?" Ankh cracked out laughing.

"Even I had to ask that," Shadow chuckled.

"…I swear something is wrong with you," Roll noted.

"Want me to vivisect him?" Dr. T asked.

"No!" was her response from all but Ankh and a snoozing Echo.

"You can dissect him when I pull him off, but not when he's in my Oniichan," Roll frowned.

"What now?" Ankh asked as he stopped on a dime in his laughter.

* * *

><p>"All right. Um, now, two bananas, if you don't mind. Okay, and a peach, if you would, please. Come on, lassie, hurry. Thank you. And now an apple, right. And now we blend," Flynn grinned.<p>

"It appears that due to the energy it takes to cause a dimensional jump, some has leaked into your companion, causing his current personality change," Dr. T noted in the other room, Ankh laying on a table while being scanned, "Hmm…I wonder what would happen if we allowed NICOLE to do this…"

"Eh?" Eiji looked at the female version of his sibling.

"Ano…Cyber-chan, what is Corinth?"

"Corinth is a self-sustained, solf-contained living environment. Everything's recycled. Everything's programmed, even the weather," Cyber explained.

"Sugoi…" Roll awed, "Wait. Why the weather?"

"Because the weather outside is acid rain," Cyber replied, making Gotou and Roll flinch.

Back in the Garage, Flynn poured the smoothie into two cups. He put a straw with multiple twists and turns in them along with a slice of orange on the rims. Flynn proceeded to put a tiny umbrella in each. The two Echidnas tapped their cups against each others. They were about to drink when a siren began to go off. Flynn's left eye twitched as they put their cups down on the counter.

"Every time," Flynn muttered as he walked back into the other room with Julie-Su.

-Rangers, there's a breach at Gate 347-

"All right. Let's get out there. Go!" Sonic ordered.

"M-Matte!" Eiji shouted, making them turn to him, "I…I want to go as well."

"You? Look, I've tried to fight them with just my speed, but you need to become a Power Ranger to really fight them," Sonic replied.

"Or a Kamen Rider," Roll smirked as she and Ankh gave Eiji Taka, Tora, and Batta.

"Kamen Rider?" Flynn repeated.

"Henshin."

**-TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!-**

"Whoa! Oh, yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Ziggy grinned as he began to applaud while the others looked at him in surprise, "That has got to be the coolest thing I've ever seen in my - wait, wait, wait! Don't move. Hold that pose."

"Ziggy…" Sonic groaned as Ziggy took out a camera.

"Okay, ready?" Ziggy asked.

"Good heavens, knave, we need to defend this land and all you can think of now is taking our portrait upon that small device?" Caliburn asked on OOO's back.

"Cheese! That's perfect. That's great. Oh no. You're eyes were closed, can we try another one?" Ziggy asked.

"Can you even see his eyes?" Caliburn asked.

"Again, well that's Ziggy," Flynn chuckled.

"Will you please mobilize?-!" Dr. T demanded, making the Rangers and OOO yelp.

"Hai!" OOO nodded.

"Right!" the Rangers replied as they ran out.

"…Spandex," Ankh chuckled before running out.

"Oh you no good filthy avian parasite!" Dr. T snapped before Roll picked her up by her pinky and held her up, "…How is this even possible without cybernetic implants? I can understand the Echidna bloodline, but not you."

The seven Rangers got into the vehicles. OOO got in the race car with Sonic and noticed something.

"Oh, this was made in Japan, wasn't it?" OOO asked.

"How'd ya guess?" Sonic asked, "Was it because the steering wheel's on the wrong side?"

"Hai," OOO nodded.

"Let's get going, guys! You can talk about cars later," Cyber spoke as she sat with Daisuke, Ankh, Julie-Su, and Flynn in the blue Hummer.

"Better not be too slow, Faker," Shadow smirked from his extremely light-brown muscle car with multiple exhaust pipes and visible engine.

"Heh. You just watch it, buddy," Sonic smirked.

"Can we please just go?" Ziggy asked, "Some of us want to have video of us kicking robots to sell."

"Ziggy!"

"What?" the other Gotou asked when Gotou got on it as well, "Hey."

"Just drive," Gotou ordered as he prepped his BirthBuster.

"Uh…"

"He said 'drive!'" Ankh snapped from the Hummer, his talons out the window and ignited.

"Yes, sir!" Ziggy yelped before the vehicles drove off.

"I'm amazed you didn't go," Dr. T examined.

"I gave Gotou-san the Medal Holder," Roll explained as she held up a disk, "Gotou-kun has actually been recording the fights Eiji-kun has been in."

"Really now?" Dr. T noted as she took the disk.

"Hai. Also, someone has to watch Echo-chan," Roll giggled as she picked up the giggling infant.

"Mama!" Echo exclaimed happily.

"She's imprinted on you?"

"I…I guess so," Roll blushed, "Her birth mother died during birth."

"Oh," Dr. T frowned.

* * *

><p>=TENAYA 7, WHERE ARE THEY?= Venjix demanded.<p>

"They went out to fight the humans," Tenaya 7 replied before pointing at Hiramekimedes, currently drawing a set of blueprints, "At least this guy's helpful around here. He's just made ten more Generation Designs for us and plans to defeat the Rangers."

"But of course. Venjix is the one who created Minister Yogostein, so I serve him," Hiramekimedes replied, pausing from his work.

=THEY LEFT!-?-! INSOLENCE!= Venjix roared as a second version of Hiramekimedes was brought in on a cart by five Grinders, painted inversed of the robot =MY THIRD BODY IS NOW COMPLETE=

"Before you go and upload yourself, Venjix. I think you want to take a look at this," Tenaya 7 explained as she motioned to a giant three-pronged crane lowering into a vat of smoke.

=WHAT IS IT?=

"Sire, we've managed to create this from those strange Medals," Hiramekimedes informed, "It was Ms. Tenaya 7's idea to utilize them as such."

"Yes, but you were the one who gave me the idea when you were muttering something about making medals for robots that survived the Rangers," Tenaya 7 smirked.

=WHAT?-!=

"I thought you'd like it," Hiramekimedes informed…until a red laser shot out of Venjix's 'Eye' and sent him into a wall, "My glasses! I can't feel my glasses!"

=I AM STARTING TO RECONSIDER THIS PROJECT AND JUST PUTTING THEM THROUGH A MEMORY DUMP= Venjix ordered as he entered his new body.

"Seconded," Tenaya 7 frowned.

* * *

><p>"Run, run, run!" Kitaneidas laughed as he hit a human on the head with his staff.<p>

"And fear Lord Venjix, nari!" Yogostein roared as he sent a wave of rust-colored lightning from his staff, creating a large explosion.

The Rangers, Ankh, OOO, and Gotou quickly rode up. The group got out of their vehicles as the military men retreated. Ziggy and Shadow strapped on black and gold devices resembling gear shift panels with gear levers as Sonic, Cyber, and Flynn took out black silver cell phone devices. Beside them, Daisuke and Julie-Su took out a pair of gray, red, and gold flight sticks.

"Ready?" Sonic ordered.

"Ready!" the others declared.

With that, the group took out what resembled phone batteries. The left sides of the flight sticks opened as the tops of the cell phones flipped open and the bottoms of the gear shift panels opened. The seven inserted their battery-like devices into the items and closed them.

"Engine Cell: Activate! RPM! Get In Gear!" the seven declared.

In a flash of light, the seven were transformed. Sonic, Flynn, Cyber, Ziggy, and Shadow wore jumpsuits with silver straps on their torsos and going to their black or gold belts and white gloves. The their gloves and boots, near the elbows and knees, were tires or gold gears on the five. Sonic wore a red jumpsuit with a red helmet designed to resemble a racecar and an eagle while his torso had a gold '1' with silver eagle wings on the sides of the '1.' Flynn wore blue with a lion/bus helmet with a gold '2' resembling a lion's head. Cyber had a gold bear '3' on her bust on her yellow jumpsuit while her helmet was a bear/RV. Ziggy's was green with a gold orca '4' on his chest and an orca/bike helmet. Shadow's black jumpsuit had a gold, German Sheppard '5' with a German Sheppard/police car helmet.

Beside them were Julie-Su and Daisuke in their outfits. Their chests had a silver 'G' with red 'wings' on the sides, four silver or gold straps on their bodies resembling the seatbelt of a helicopter or other flight vehicle. Just below their elbows and knees were red and silver bands. Their bodies were primarily black on the insides of their legs, bodies, and the majority of their arms. Daisuke was gold while Julie-Su was silver. Julie-Su's helmet was a jet/tiger while Daisuke's was a rooster/helicopter. On the outsides of their gloves were small wing-like fins.

"S-Sugoi…" OOO awed.

"Oi, Eiji," Ankh snorted, "Show them that you're better."

"Ankh…" OOO sighed.

"The Rangers, zoyo!" Kitaneidas exclaimed.

"Ugatz, destroy them!" Yogostein ordered as the Grinders began to charge into battle.

"Charge!" Sonic ordered.

"Cloud Hatchet!" the silver and gold Rangers shouted as they pulled out daggers resembling space shuttles and began to slash at the robots.

"Nitro Blaster: Sword Mode!" the other five shouted as they took out red and black guns shaped like fuel nozzle before they turned into swords and began to slash at them.

"Hino," Gotou offered OOO a Combo as he paused in firing the Birth Buster, Ankh helping him from being sent flying back.

"Hai," OOO nodded as he took the Medals while slashing a Grinder attempting to jump him with his Tora Claws.

**-KUWAGATA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA! GATA-GATA-GATAKIRIBA! GATA-KIRI-BA!-**

**Cue: GOT TO KEEP IT REAL**

"A…A new armor?" Cyber gasped as OOO and Caliburn began to let out a roar in unison.

"Well this is interesting," Tenaya 7 noted as the two stopped their roar and assumed a battle stance.

The army of Grinders charged at the Rangers and Rider. OOO began to charge into battle. His body glowed before he easily outnumbered the Grinders by just two OOO.

"He…He can _multiply_!-?" Flynn gawked.

Some of the OOO began to engage their Kamakiri Swords as others jumped over the Grinders to get to others in the back via Batta Legs, pulling out their Caliburn. Hell broke loose upon the robots and it wasn't pretty. One OOO began to noogie a Grinder as ten began to electrocute them with their Kuwagata Horns. Three Grinders transformed into motorcycles, letting others get on them, a comical one being a Grinder getting on another as if the bottom one was giving the upper one a piggyback ride.

-Rangers, get in there- Dr. T ordered.

"Oh! Right!" Sonic yelped as he spotted a red convertible, "Come on, Shadow, Flynn. I've got an idea."

The three men jumped into the car, Shadow and Flynn in the back. Sonic quickly hotwired the car and began to drive it. The motorcycle and the Grinder ran after them, the top Grinder hitting the bum of the other as if to make him go faster.

"Turbo Cannon!" Flynn declared as he pulled out a large blue double-barreled blaster strangely reminding one of a garage.

"Rocket Blaster!" Shadow shouted as he took out a black, red, and silver blaster resembling a cowl.

"Fire!" the duo shouted as they began to fire purple and blue lasers from their weapons, taking down the motorcycle-riding Grinders.

"Take the wheel!" Sonic ordered as he pulled out a sword resembling a strip of road, "Street Saber!"

Sonic let out a battle-cry as he jumped off the vehicle and cut down the last of the motorcycle-riding Grinders. The Grinder on the Grinder made the second Grinder stop. Sonic sighed as he clearly saw they were afraid. Grinder 1 pointed back. Grinder 2 slowly turned away from Sonic and began to creep away…until Sonic cut them both down with his sword, shaking his head in disappointment.

**-SCANNING CHARGE-**

"See ya!" OOO roared in unison as they destroyed the remaining Grinders, turning into one at the end.

"We'll be back, zoyo!" Kitaneidas shouted as he and Yogostein ran away.

"Did they seem…off to anyone else?" Ziggy asked.

"Now that you mention it…" Julie-Su began.

**"Venjix!-!-!"**

"Wh-What was that?-!" OOO yelped.

"…Eiji!" Ankh shouted, "There's a Greeed!"

"A Greeed!-? Where?-!" OOO gasped.

"Isn't he the Greeed?" Ziggy asked.

**"Venjix!-!-!"**

"There's more than one, Ziggy," Gotou informed as he prepared for anything.

"That sounded closer than before!" Cyber gulped.

It was then a nearby abandoned building exploded. From the debris and smoke, a dark figure emerged. Ankh's eyes widened at the sight. The figure was a machine, but different as well. The head was a scorpion's head and tail, bearing the Venjix Eye on the center of its head. The left hand was a lobster claw with four lobster legs ending with machine guns on its back. The right hand was covered in leather and held a black katana. The legs were themed after a shrimp's tail with the feet tank treads. On the shoulders were two cannons. It wore a black belt, showing a gold coin emblem.

**"Venjix!-!-!"** the machine roared.

"A new Greeed?" Ankh pondered before spotting the crustacean parts, "Aw crap. The Black Core Medals."

"The black ones?-! You mean the Sasori, Kani, and Ebi you told me about?" Eiji asked.

"Yep. The Venom Combo, SaNiBi," Ankh scowled, "This is the Greeed made from those three. Impressive. So this is their own evolution over the 800 years."

**"Venjix!-!-!"** the Greeed roared.

It produced a Cell Medal, depicting a scorpion. He tossed it at the group before it entered the ground. From it emerged a White Yummy. The Greeed released a blast of exhaust from its cannons, letting the Yummy consume them.

"A Desire for pollution?" Ankh pondered.

The Yummy let out a roar before it melted. It proceeded to reform to the size bigger than a building. The Yummy was made of black armor themed off a scorpion and a machine. It had multiple exhaust fumes going out of its back with a scorpion's tail and claws. Its head was a fusion of scorpion and robot while it stood on four massive scorpion legs, lined with exhaust pipes.

**"Pollute all!"** the Scorpion Yummy roared.

"Oh shit!" OOO screamed, "Ah mou! I need a Chaos Emerald!"

"Venjix has all seven of them," Sonic noted, "Doc, we need you to send the Zords!"

* * *

><p>"I can only send the Zord Attack Vehicles for the High Octane Megazord. The others are currently being upgraded," Dr. T informed, letting Roll pause the film as she ran to a set of computers and began to type in commands, "Sending Eagle Racer, Lion Hauler, and Bear Crawler."<p>

* * *

><p>"Rodger!" Sonic nodded.<p>

He opened up a small container on his belt when a stomp from the Yummy caused the item in it to be sent flying. It was a small device like their Engine Cells. It was solid red with Sonic's Ranger Symbol.

"My Engine Cell!" Sonic yelped.

**=TAKA! TORA! CHEETAH!=**

"I got it!" OOO shouted as he grabbed the item.

"Fire!" Ankh shouted as Gotou fired at the Greeed with the Birth Buster.

**"Venjix!-!-!"** the Greeed roared as it batted away the bullet-shaped shots.

"Here you go," OOO held out the Engine Cell, unaware of a bit of red energy from the Taka Medal seeping into it.

"Thanks," Sonic replied before turning to Flynn and Cyber, "Let's go."

"Right!" the duo nodded.

"Bear Crawler!" Cyber shouted.

Her emblem glowed before an RV/Bear themed energy vehicle appeared. She took a out a yellow version of Sonic's red Engine Cell with a '3' on it and tossed it into the energy. The vehicle solidified and grew to a massive size.

"Lion Hauler!" Flynn shouted.

Flynn whipped out a blue version of their Engine Cells with a '2' on it. His emblem glowed before a blue bus/lion energy vehicle appeared. He tossed him Engine Cell into it and it solidified while growing to massive proportions.

"My turn. Eagle Racer!" Sonic shouted.

His emblem glowed before releasing another energy vehicle. It was bright red with bits of black on it. It had a gold 'beak' and blue 'eyes.' It was based off an eagle/racecar. Sonic tossed his Engine Cell into it and the vehicle solidified while growing to a massive size. Unlike the others that stayed stationary, the Eagle Racer started to rev itself.

"Doru-Doru-Doru!" the Eagle Racer suddenly shouted.

"What the?-!" Ziggy yelped.

"It just talked!" Julie-Su gawked in her helmet.

"What did you do to my Engine Cell?-!" Sonic demanded as he looked at OOO.

"N-n-nothing!" OOO yelped.

** "Venjix!-!-!"**

"Just get in it," Shadow growled as he took out his Cowl Laser, "We'll deal with this 'Greed' thing."

"Greeed! Three 'e's you idiot!" Ankh snapped as the three jumped into their vehicles' cockpits, placing their morphers on the steering wheels.

"Ah!" Sonic yelped as his Zord raced off the moment he put his morpher into it.

"Full Tank of Courage! The Highway Star! Engine Speedor!" the Zord declared.

* * *

><p>"This is impossible," Dr. T gasped as she, Roll, and Echo looked at a monitor, showing the newly dubbed 'Speedor' racing at the giant Yummy.<p>

"They don't talk?" Roll asked.

"Of course not. Who heard of a Zord Attack Vehicle that's supposed to talk?" Dr. T frowned.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Slow down! …Wow. Can't believe I just said that," Sonic sweatdropped in his helmet.<p>

"I can't either, Aibou," Speedor replied with a chuckle, "Let's go Mach Full Force!"

"M-Mach Full Force? …That sound cool," Sonic chuckled, "All right! Let's get that thing!"

"Right! Doru-Doru-Doru! Speedor Burst!" Speedor roared.

Flames erupted from his engine pipes. He began to spin out and struck the Yummy multiple times with the flames. The Yummy roared before firing laser blasts from its stinger. The Lion Hauler's back raised a bit, revealing missiles.

"Fire!" Flynn shouted as he unleashed a barrage of missile at the Yummy, knocking it over.

"Time to combine! High Octane Megazord!" Sonic declared.

"High Octane Megazord?" Speedor repeated, "That's a dumb name, doru-doru."

"What?-!" Sonic snapped as he pressed down '3+3' on his Morpher before pulling down on his throttle to the symbol of his team.

"Engine Gattai!" Speedor shouted, "Doru-doru-doru!"

With that, Speedor took the lead of the three Zords. The back half on him split down the middle and moved to his sides, becoming shoulder. Large red arms emerged from the bottoms with white hands. The Lion Hauler raised up onto its back before its 'face' moved down ninety degrees as all but the 'head' split to form legs and feet. The Bear Crawler's lower half flipped out to make the upper half a waist.

"When 3 Engines and 3 Hearts become one…The Giant King of Engines appears!" Speedor recited as the trio combined with Speedor's engine flipping up to reveal a red robot face, "EngineOh, Tune Up! Go-On!"

"Sonic, I seriously think your Zord's got a problem or something," Flynn noted.

"No I don't," Speedor argued.

"Incoming tail!" Sonic shouted.

"On it!" Flynn yelped as he spun his steering wheel, causing the giant robot to jump over the scorpion tail sent at them.

**"I'll blow you away like smoke!"** the Yummy roared.

Below them, the Greeed fired two missiles at the remaining Rangers and OOO.

**=LION! TORA! CHEETAH! RATA-RATA~! RA-TO-RA~TA~!=**

"Invincibility Shield!" Shadow shouted as he created a barrier of purple energy from his left arm, blocking a missile, as OOO got Ankh and Gotou away from the Greeed's sights.

"Yikes! This guy's tough," Ziggy gulped, "Can we retreat for now?"

"Ziggy!" Julie-Su fumed.

"Fine, fine, fine! Turbo Axe!" Ziggy shouted as he took out a green axe with the blades resembling the sides of a suspension bridge.

"SkyShift Blazer!" Julie-Su and Daisuke shouted as they connected their Cloud Hatchets to their Morphers before inserting a gold or silver Engine Cell into them.

"Turbo Plasma Launcher!" Ziggy and Shadow shouted as they combined their weapons into a blaster.

"Engine Cell: Activate!" Ziggy declared as he put a green Engine Cell into the Rocket Blaster part of their Turbo Plasma Launcher.

**-TRIPLE SCANNING CAHRGE-**

"Fire!/See ya!" the Rider and Rangers shouted.

**"Venjix!-!-!"** the Greeed roared as he batted the blasts away before jumping out of the slash from Caliburn.

"This is a powerful foe," Caliburn noted.

"Ugh! Not this again!" Flynn grunted as the mecha blocked a blast of smog from the pipes on the Yummy with a shield made from the Bear Crawler's lower half.

"I have an idea! Block the pipes!" Speedor exclaimed.

"We'll take that idea!" Sonic replied as the robot managed to block all the pipes.

**"I suddenly don't feel so good,"** the Yummy groaned as it pipes began to swell up before the robot slammed its shield into the Yummy's face.

"Let's bring out our sword!" Sonic ordered.

"Right! Go-On Sword!" Speedor declared.

"That's not the name!" Flynn complained, "It's the Super Saber!"

The back of the left leg opened up to reveal a giant blue and silver Engine Cell. It folded open and turned into a sword. Speedor caught it in his right hand.

"Yosh! You're ours! Last Corner!" Speedor declared as his engine pipes began to release flames.

"Go!" Sonic ordered as the mecha began to race at the Yummy, the blade erupting in blue energy.

"Doru-Doru-Doru! EngineOh Go-On Grand Prix!" Speedor declared as the mecha unleashed five slashes as it went by the Yummy.

**"Even if I die…Lord Venjix will turn this planet into a polluted one for Machines!"** the Yummy roared as it collapsed, exploding into a massive pile of Cell Medals, making Ankh scream for joy when he realized he could have all of them since Uncle Chuck nor Bark were there.

"Go-Onger Checker Flag!" Speedor declared as the artificial skies of Corinth cleared up, "Aibou, we're the best!"

"Uh…Y-Yeah…" Sonic chuckled awkwardly.

"Ah! The others!" Cyber gasped.

The four looked down to see the Greeed retreating from the normal forms of the others, Eiji out-cold with swirly eyes.

**"Mine!"** Ankh cheered in glee as he began to absorb the Cell Medals, **"I hit the jackpot with this kind of Yummy! This was more than any other I've seen! Even the time Mezool and Gamel turned into a Mega Greeed!"**

-Rangers, get back here. And keep the Eagle Racer out. Once Ranger Operative Series Red, Blue, and Yellow remove themselves from the High Octane Megazord, I will put the Eagle Racer into a transportable mode- Dr. T ordered.

"We're already out, Doc T," Cyber replied as she picked up Daisuke, Sonic picked up Shadow, Flynn picked up Julie-Su, Gotou got Ziggy, and Ankh-once he got the last Cell Medal-got Eiji.

* * *

><p>"You went out on your own with no plan at all!" Venjix snarled as he threw the two robots into a wall, getting the heads stuck in it.<p>

"It was his idea, zoyo. It was to introduce ourselves to those human and announce our plans to pollute this world, zoyo!" Kitaneidas explained.

"I suggested we just hack their TV signals, but no…" Yogostein rolled his eyes.

"Silence! You're both staying here for a month!" Venjix ordered.

"No fair! We were going to get some sake later to celebrate our victory!" Kitaneidas whined.

"But you don't drink," Tenaya 7 noted.

"Shows what you know, nari," Yogostein snorted.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time of Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Dr. T: We'll have to disassemble Eagle Racer, see what went wrong and how this happened.**

**Speedor: B-But you're my Aibou…**

**Eiji: It's nice to have a partner. Someone who you can know that has your back.**

**Sonic: It was because of Alphabet Soup that she's like this.**

**Greeed: Venjix!-!-!**

**Venjix: Release the new Generation 15 Attack Bot.**

**?-?-?: Pollute all, Extinct!**

**Roll: It's the new Combo!**

**?-?-?: EngineOh G9! Tune Up! Go-On!**

**Medal 22: Partners, Venom Combo, Let's Go-On!**

* * *

><p><strong>Roll: Konnichiwa! I'm Roll Cyber Sakurai.<strong>

**Dr. T: And I am Dr. T, developer of the Ranger Operative Series and Zord Attack Vehicles.**

**Roll: Welcome to Rider Fashion Check! Or for now, Ranger Fashion Check! *giggles***

**Dr. T: I do not see why that would make one giggle.**

**Roll: *pouts a little* Anyway…*turns to you* For the next two chapters, we're doing Ranger-related Fashion Checks, that's why T-Sensei is here.**

**Dr. T: Thank you again for this. Though I do not understand why we need to do this.**

**Roll: It's fun for one thing. Now today, we'll talk about the Ranger Suits and their weapons, hai?**

**Dr. T: That is correct.**

**Roll: And we already know that the suits are not Spandex.**

**Dr. T: You better remember that. Now then, each Ranger Operative Series has their own unique power known as the Burst Attack. The only two who do not have this are Ranger Operative Series Gold and Silver. These Burst Attacks have the ability to manipulate electrons in the Rangers' personal biospheres to bend space-time in unique ways, letting them perform powerful attacks.**

**Roll: Uh-huh. And they're called, in the order based on the numbers on them, 'Burst Attack,' 'Time Manipulation Burst,' 'Eenergy Blast,' 'Teleportation,' and 'Invincibility Shield?'**

**Dr. T: Correct. Ranger Operative Series Red can accelerate his own body for three seconds. Ranger Operative Series Blue is able to freeze time for ten seconds, which also leads to some problems in Morphing every now and then, such as Ranger Operative Series Blue being frozen for five minutes. Ranger Operative Series Yellow, your Zone Double, is able to harness this to fire powerful surges of energy. Ranger Operative Series is able to teleport to various distances for a limited number of times. His first attempts ended with him in just a pair of boxers and his helmet.**

**Roll: *starts to laugh for a few minutes***

**Dr. T: *once Roll calmed down* Ranger Operative Series Black is capable of producing an energy shield that makes him impervious to almost all forms of attack for five seconds.**

**Roll: That must come in handy.**

**Dr. T: True, but Ranger Operative Series Black must trust the power it has in order for the Invincibility Shield to work. It was when Tenaya 7, operating her robotic hand, attacked us in our own base with a laser torch did he activate it fully. Now then, onto the weapons. The five primary Rangers all wield a Nitro Blaster that is capable of switching into a Nitro Sword Mode. Each Nitro Blaster is powered by an Engine Cell.**

**Roll: What about Julie-Su-san and Oniichan?**

**Dr. T: Ranger Operative Series Gold and Silver use the Cloud Hatches as their primary weapons. Attacks are done by activating numbers using the switches. Pressing a single numbered switch activates an attack, while pressing two or three unleashes other attacks.**

**Roll: Slash Mode is activated by flipping switch #1. The hatchet emits fire.**

**Dr. T: Ice Mode is activated by flipping switch #2. The hatchet emits mist which turns into ice.**

**Roll: A lightning attack is activated by flipping switch #3.**

**Dr. T: Energy Mode is activated by flipping switches #1 and #3 (which add up into four). It is an attack where blasts are released from an arc when the hatchet is swung.**

**Roll: Lasers are activated by flipping switches #2 and #3 (which add up into five)**

**Dr. T: Jet Mode is activated by flipping all three switches #1, #2 and #3 (which add into six). The hilt becomes a jet that allows for flight. Now let's move on. Combined with their Morphers, the Cloud Hatchets become the SkyShift Blazers. Each are powered by an Engine Cell.**

**Roll: Sugoi. Okay, and what about the others. Do they have personal weapons?**

**Dr. T: Yes. Ranger Operative Series Red has the Street Saber. Ranger Operative Series Blue has the Turbo Cannon. Ranger Operative Series Yellow has the Zip Charge. All three can combine to for the Road Blaster to finish off an opponent with the use of an Engine Cell. Then there is Ranger Operative Series Green's Turbo Axe and Ranger Operative Series Black's Rocket Blaster, combining to form the Turbo Plasma Launcher and then combine with the Road Blaster to form the RPM Enforcer, the strongest weapon we have against normal sized Venjix Attack Robots.**

**Roll: Oh my. Okay then, that's all for now. Next time, we'll review the Zord Attack Vehicles like Speedor-kun.**

**Dr. T: It is called the Eagle Racer.**


	23. Partners, Venom Combo, Let's GoOn!

**Count the Medals**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here except Daisuke and Roll Sakurai.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 22: Oden, a Manly Lucky Food!-! ~For Scorpio AB Type~**

***HQ***

**Momotaros: Yo! Momotaros here! For those of you who are Scorpio AB Type...You are Kamen Rider Birth!**

**Birth: *waves***

**Momotaros: You have a broad mind, but you're observant and detail oriented. What's your Lucky Food?**

***Cous Coussier***

***Cous Coussier is having a Lucky Foods Fair***

**Storm: *hums as he cleans a plate* Hey, Wave, who's the next customer?**

**Wave: *walks in from the kitchen* It's Kamen Rider Birth, Bark.**

**Storm: A Lucky Food for Bark, eh...**

***Eventually***

**Birth: *sitting at a table as Bean pours him a drink***

**Wave and Storm: *enter with two covered plates* Thank you for waiting. *both put a plate on the table***

**Storm: It's Oden, your favorite, Bark. *reveals his dish**

**Birth: *presses the buzzer, making Storm drop his lid***

**Wave: As for me...*reveals her dish*...A Spring Meal. A meal made from takenoko and nanohana (Bamboo Shoots and Tenderstem Broccoli).**

**Birth: *nods***

**Storm: But why?-! Bark, you love oden!**

**Wave: He likes hot oden during the cold winter. Bark's a gourmet who takes the season into consideration.**

**Storm: I...I see...**

**Birth: …*pats Storm's shoulder***

***HQ***

**Momotaros: Food doesn't taste as good if it's out of season. So your Lucky Food is seasonal food In the next corner, we'll find your Fated Rider. Birth's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is Decade Complete Form. But his Devil Rider is Orga. If you're a girl, your lover is Wild Chalice. For marriage, I recommend Exceed Gills. Now, find your Fated Rider! I wonder about the other Riders. Who will appear?**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider OOO! Three things happened last time…<strong>

**One: Dr. Finitevus sent Eiji-tachi to another dimension. They appeared in a world taken over by a virus known as Venjix.**

**Two: Eiji-Tachi meet the heroes of Corinth, the Power Rangers RPM and help battle against Venjix and a new Greeed appears, made from the three Black Core Medals.**

**And Three: The Taka Medal caused the Engine Cell to evolve into a new character, Engine Speedor, before the High Octane Megazord/EngineOh destroyed the giant Yummy the new Greeed created.**

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Roll pondered as she held up a small wheel-like device.<p>

"That's the Warrior Wheel," Flynn explained, "I started to make it before Julie-Su and me finished it."

"We've managed to master how to use it, but there might be more secrets to it," Julie-Su noted.

"This cannot be possible. This Engine Cell has gained sentience," Dr. T informed as she held up the red Engine Cell.

It suddenly shot out of her hand and went into Sonic's Morpher. The light in it glowed before a hologram appeared. It showed a Chibi-version of Speedor on it.

-Doru-Doru! I'm not an Engine Cell, I'm an Engine _Soul_!- the Chibi-Speedor corrected.

"Kawaii!" Roll and Cyber cooed as the Taka Medal flew around him.

-Hiya, brother!- Speedor grinned as he fived the Candroid before Ankh swiped Sonic's Morpher.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Sonic demanded as he took out the Engine Soul while taking the Warrior Wheel.

"I am about to do an experiment," Ankh noted.

-W-W-Wait…I have a bad feeling about this…- Speedor gulped as he was inserted into it –Ah! Stop it! Doru-Doru!-

"Ankh, stop it!" Roll ordered when the Warrior Wheel shot out of Ankh's hands and grew to the size of a human.

"I feel sick!" Speedor screamed from it as the Warrior Wheel bounced around the Garage.

"Ah! Not my car!" Sonic and Shadow screamed

"Doru-Doru-Doru!" Speedor screamed as the Warrior Wheel barely missed them and hit Ziggy's scooter.

"Speedor-san!" Eiji yelped "Hold on, Speedor-san! We'll try to catch you!"

"Doru!" Speedor grunted as he bounced off a wall before hitting everyone but the girls in the face, "Doru-doru-doru…"

Speedor groaned as he slowly rolled and landed on his back. Everything was quiet…until a lightning fixture fell and landed on the roof of Shadow's car, causing the car alarm to go off.

"My car!" Shadow screamed.

"Doru…" Speedor groaned as it shrunk down to normal size.

"Ankh…" Roll and Cyber growled.

"…He dared me," Ankh quickly said before running out.

"What?-! hey! That wasn't my idea! I didn't want to even touch that thing!" Ziggy argued.

"That _thing_ has a name! His name is Speedor!" Roll frowned as she pulled Speedor out and put him back in the Morpher, "Daijobu, Speedor-kun? Are you hurt anywhere?"

-I didn't think my Aibou would do something like that and let some guy take me. Unlike Sonic, I'm delicate like this! Doru-Doru!- Speedor fumed as steam came out of his pipes.

"What?-!" Sonic growled as the two got in each other's face.

* * *

><p>"Why am I doing this again?" Tenaya 7 demanded, shaking a canister meant for serving drinks.<p>

"It's for my next plan," Hiramekimedes informed as Tenaya 7 poured a red mixture into a plastic bottle, "Straw Banki, it is complete!"

The robots turned to the vat. The crane proceeded to pull out a strange machine. It was primarily black with a face puckered up. The body was covered in multiple straws and a belt holding other bottles with drinks. The eyes were yellow optics with half the face bronze plating.

"Buku-buku. It smells good," the machine declared, it mouth a straw.

"Straw Banki can use various abilities depending on the drink, Lords Venjix and Yogostein. And if he drinks this special Gai Aqua…" Hiramekimedes informed as he handed the drink to the robot

"Suck!" Straw Banki declared as he began to take a sip before his eyes turned red and his body changed into one of a bodybuilder's, "Buku and Summer! For this summer, have Gai Aqua!"

"…Where did that summer scenery and words come from?" Tenaya 7 asked, seeing katanaka for 'Gai Aqua: Nourishing and Robust for BanKiJyu. By Gaiaku Pharmacy' and a summer beach scenery behind a posing Straw Banki.

"Summer's over," Kitaneidas noted.

"Exactly…" Yogostein whispered.

"It fills robots and humans with evil power," Hiramekimedes informed, "With this, he can using doping to power-up."  
>"Doping? What a dirty way of saying it," Yogostein chuckled sinisterly.<p>

"I don't believe this…" Tenaya 7 muttered, "You know, this might actually work."

"Why thank you, Lord Yogostein. Such a bad compliment," Hiramekimedes beamed, "Now, Straw Banki, go bukubuku (A play on 'Bokuboku' or 'To get beat up') Corinth."

"Righty-o buku!" Straw Banki posed.

"And take the Generation 15 Attack Robot with you," Venjix added.

**"Venjix!-!-!"** the Greeed roared before the two left.

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a black screen with the Chaos Combos and seven Chaos Emeralds surrounding them before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vendor***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Birth looking to the left for a side shot while holding a Cell Medal before cutting to Birth engaging his Caterpillar Leg and Drill Arm with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Birth charging at the screen with his Caterpillar Leg going full throttle while attacking with his Drill Arm***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! Currently, how many Core Medals can OOO use? Eighteen.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 22: Partners, Venom Combo, Let's Go-On!<strong>

* * *

><p>"As promised, I will now open the floor to any and all questions regarding the Ranger Bio-Series Suits, Vehicles, and Hardware," Dr. T informed as she stood before the Rangers, Roll, Gotou, Ankh, and Eiji all sitting on stools and the couch, Speedor in his hand-sized vehicle body in Roll's lap.<p>

"I have a question!"

"Anyone?"

"Me!" Speedor hopped in Roll's lap.

"…Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I have a question! Doru-doru-doru!" Speedor shouted as Roll raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Speedor-kun has a question," Roll pointed out.

"I was merely ignoring Eagle Racer," Dr. T informed, "The Zord Attack Vehicle is not a living thing nor sentient."

"That hurts, you know!" Speedor fumed.

"Whisper it to me, Speedor-san," Eiji whispered.

"Fine," Speedor grumbled before whispering his question.

"Ah. Hai. T-Sensei, why don't you call the Engine Cells for the Zords 'Engine _Souls_?'" Eiji asked.

"It is irrelevant. Declaring them 'souls' means that they are alive. They are not alive," Dr. T stated.

"You're ticking me off, Doru-Doru!" Speedor barked.

"I don't understand about the eyes. Why are you not acknowledging them?" Ankh asked as he pointed at the front of the Bear Crawler on the screen, "They're right there. On the front of these…'Zords.'"

"They are not eyes. They're Optical Field Scanning Sensors for the Ranger Operative Series' cockpit's A2D Display."

"They look like eyes you would see on an anime," Gotou informed.

"See? He agrees with me!" Ziggy added.

"Strangely, they fit," Gotou continued.

"Hai. Especially with Speedor-kun," Roll agreed.

"Next. And it better not be on whether the Zord Attack Vehicles are alive or not, because they are _not_ alive," Dr. T scowled.

"I asked this before, but didn't get it," Ziggy admitted, "Sometimes when I morph, I can't help but notice this gigantic explosion, right behind me, for no apparent reason."

"As I told you before, I assume you're referring to the residual energy runoffs that are sometimes necessary to clear the suit's Biofield Channels during the morph," Dr. T informed as she pointed at the screens, showing Ziggy and Daisuke morphing in slow motion.

"So that's how you guys change," Speedor noted.

"Ano…I think he's referring to the six-story-high fireballs that are right there," Eiji noted as the image paused at the explosions behind the two Rangers on the screen.

"See? He saw it too! Now, could that happen to me in the kitchen or something?" Ziggy gulped.

"Have you…morphed…in here before?" Roll asked.

"Well, yeah."

"No scorch marks?" Gotou asked.

"No."

"Then there's your answer," Ankh rolled his eyes before Speedor whispered in his ears, "Ah…Is it really necessary to say 'RPM, Get In Gear?' Why not 'Let's Go-On?'"

"Let's Go-On?" Ziggy repeated, "That's…actually better than the other. That's a very good point, actually. Since some of us out there are trying to impress chicks. It's definitely _not_ helping."

"The vocal call out is a voice recognition safety and security measure. And I am not changing the vocal command to something like that. Now if there isn't anything else, I have something to take care of."

"What do you mean?" Eiji asked.

"I'll have to disassemble Eagle Racer, see what went wrong and how this happened," Dr. T informed.

"What?-!" Speedor screamed as he jumped a foot into the air, "D-Disassemble?-!-? No way, uh-uh!"

"You can't do that!" Ankh growled as he got up and stomped up to Dr. T.

"And why can I not? I designed the Zord Attack Vehicles."

"He is alive, woman!" Ankh snapped, "He speaks, he listens, he has emotions!"

"I've never seen Ankh act like this," Eiji whispered.

"I know. I thought it would have been you going up there," Roll noted.

"He beat me to it," Eiji replied, his left hand bending the metal of his stool's rim.

_'Tails…'_ Sonic thought sadly as Dr. T and Ankh began to argue.

_'How Hino's daughter is sleeping still, I'll never know,' _Gotou thought before the siren went off.

* * *

><p>Straw Banki looked about. Unlike its predecessors, it was capable of learning. Straw Banki saw the coast was clear and went out into the open.<p>

"Explosive drink!" Straw Banki declared as he pulled out a yellow drink and sniffed it, "It smells good. Suck!"

Straw Banki's cheeks swelled up. He exhaled and released a swarm of bubbles on the populace.

"That's amazing."

"It's pretty."

The bubbles floated up to a nearby building. Upon contact, they proceeded to explode. Straw Banki began to laugh and point as the Greeed was sitting nearby, spewing sludge into the fountain.

"Got to bukubuku more," Straw Banki spoke…until a morphed Daisuke slashed his with his flaming Cloud Hatchet.

"It'd be easier if you blew up your own bubbles," Daisuke noted as he crossed his arms.

**"Venjix!"** the Greeed roared as it got up…until OOO with the Taka, Gorilla, and Batta Models punched him into the ruined fountain.

"That hurt, buku," Straw Banki groaned as he got up, "Straw Scattered Shot!"

Within seconds, the remaining humans and Mobians in the area suddenly had straws in their mouths. They began to moan in fear as they tried to pull them out. Julie-Su tried to help them.

"I can't it out," Julie-Su noted.

"What are you doing?-!"

"You'll see soon. Buku!" the Straw Banki replied as the Greeed erupted out of the fountain with a roar.

**"Venjix!-!-!"**

"You bastard!" Daisuke growled as he began to charge.

"Daisuke!" Daisuke turned to a freaking out Julie-Su as green smoke began to blow out of the straws, "What is this?-!"

"This is…toxic gas!" Daisuke gasped.

"Hee-hee! Humans and Mobians with my straws give off toxic gas! Humand and Mobians themselves will pollute the air and land, buku!" Straw Banki laughed.

"No!" OOO screamed.

**-KUWAGATA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA! GATA-GATA-GATAKIRIBA! GATA-KIRI-BA!-**

"I can't get the straw out!"

"We can't hurt the people either!" Daisuke scowled as ten OOO began to try to help as twenty fought the Greeed.

Five blurs shot by, striking the Straw Banki. They stopped to reveal the other Rangers.

"That's enough!" Sonic ordered, "We won't let you cause any more trouble."

"Nitro Blasters!" the five declared as they pulled out their guns.

"This is too soon! Buku!" Straw Banki screamed.

"Engine Cell: Activate!" Shadow, Cyber, Flynn, and Ziggy declared while Sonic was struggling to get his in.

"Go in already!"

-Say, "Go in, please!"- Speedor argued.

"Will you just get in there!"

-No!-

"Are you still mad at Dr. T for what she did at the meeting and venting it out at me?-!"

-I regret picking you as my Aibou!-

"What was that?-! Are you child?-!" Sonic demanded.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shadow growled.

"The Engine Cell isn't going in."

-I'm an Engine _Soul_! Soul, dang it!- Speedor snapped.

"Then we'll handle it," Cyber spoke, "Fire!"

"Right!" the three men agreed as the four open fired.

Straw Banki screamed as he was pelted by the shots. Unaware to them all, his red drink fell out of his belt and rolled away.

"Buku-chan, damage max (A/N: He's using 'Buku' for 'Boku' or 'I')!" Straw Banki cried while OOO and his duplicates were sent flying from the Greeed.

-Now's the time for doping with Gai Aqua!- Hiramekimedes ordered from a speaker installed on the Greeed.

"Righty-o!" Straw Banki began to reach for it when he realized something, "The Gai Aqua is missing!"

-What?-!- Hiramekimedes screamed.

-Idiot!- Venjix snapped before they heard Hiramekimedes scream on the line.

"Nitro Sword!" the rangers declared while Speedor continued to argue with Sonic.

"Eh! Well…Drink!" Straw Banki screamed as he pulled out a purple bottle and drank from it, "Suck!"

The Greeed jumped over to Straw Banki before the two were engulfed in a purple cloud. The Rangers, minus Sonic, ran up and swung their swords, only to reveal that the two had vanished. The straws proceeded to be released from the mouths of the Humans and Mobians still there, causing the gas to disperse.

"Are you all okay?" Shadow asked as the Rangers, minus Sonic, ran up to them.

"Thanks for being with them," Flynn spoke as the OOO returned to being a single one, letting Eiji change back.

"Aw man…They retreated," Sonic scowled before looking at the device, "This is your fault, just because you got angry."

"Ano…What's that?" Eiji pondered before he walked over and picked up the bottle the robot dropped.

-It looks like one of the bottles on that BanKiJyu's belt-

"What now?" Sonic asked, "They're called Venjix Attack Bots, not Barn-Key-Gee-You."

-BanKiJyu, doru-doru!-

* * *

><p>"Impressive find, Kamen Rider OOO," Dr. T informed as a nearby table with the bottle was being scanned, "By investigating this, there is a possible chance we'll discover the weak point to this new Attack Bot."<p>

"Then why don't we just open it?" Ziggy asked.

"Don't! It's been shaken," Dr. T argued.

"Why?" Roll asked.

"From the current scan, it's a bit like a carbonated beverage in a can or closed bottle. Shake it enough and the pressure inside increases to the point of opening results in an expel of the liquid in a foam-like state."

"Can I get a Layman's Term of that?" Ziggy asked.

"That was Layman's Terms," Dr. T informed.

-She means it's like a can of soda- Chibi-Speedor informed in Roll's hands –You shake it up enough and then open it and you get hit with a blast of soda, doru-doru! Just like Aibou…-

"Just take it apart," Sonic ordered, making everyone look at him.

-Nani?-! B-But you're my Aibou…- Chibi-Speedor began.

"I'm not your Partner. You're a Zord Attack Vehicle," Sonic frowned before he walked off.

-…Baka! Sonic no baka!- Chibi-Speedor shouted before shooting out of Sonic's Morpher and bounced off.

"After that Engine Cell!" Dr. T ordered.

"Uh…R-Right!" Ziggy nodded as he took out a fishing net and ran after Dr. T and Speedor.

-Stay away from me, doru-doru!- Speedor cried as he jumped over Dr. T's head, hit Ziggy in the face, and landed on a light fixture.

"Let me talk to him," Eiji spoke as he looked at the angered Roll.

"H-Hai," Roll frowned.

"Go find Sonic-san," Eiji informed as the Candroids ran/flew/slithered off.

"And find that Greeed while you're at it," Ankh added.

* * *

><p>"Sorry to have you do this for me, buku," Straw Banki apologized as Hiramekimedes was shaking two drink containers at once.<p>

"Ugh! Hiramekimedes, your robot's an idiot!" Tenaya 7 growled as she shook one.

"It's okay!" Yogostein informed as he patted Straw Banki's shoulder, "Your abilities can be useful nari."

"How so?" Kitaneidas asked.

"By using the download on you, you will use your exploding mixture and start destroying Corinth. Once the shield is down, we will strike," Venjix ordered.

"It's done," Tenaya 7 ordered as she gave it to Hiramekimedes to pour into a new bottle.

"Ah! Your kind words! Thank you very much, buku!" Straw Banki bowed.

"With this much, you won't run out zoyo," Kitaneidas informed as he motioned to the ten bottles of each of his bottles.

"This time make sure you destroy Corinth's defenses!" Venjix growled, "And this time, take Tenaya 7 and the Generation 15 Attack Bot with you."

"Understood!" Straw Banki declared.

**"Venjix!-!-!"**

"Why does it scream only that, nari?" Yogostein whispered.

"Maybe it's missing a screw, zoyo," Kitaneidas whispered.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Matte!" Eiji called as he ran up to Sonic just as he was entering the park.<p>

"I don't want to talk about it," Sonic frowned.

"Ano…Did you know T-Sensei before Corinth?"

"I wasn't expecting that," Sonic admitted before looking at the lake in the park, "…She wasn't always so literal and serious about things. She was a great kid…and my little sister."

"Eh? But why did she end up like that? I mean, she keeps denying that Speedor-san is alive," Eiji noted.

"…It was called 'Alphabet Soup,'" Sonic recalled as he looked up at the dome's 'sky.'

"Alphabet Soup?" Eiji repeated.

"It was a morally corrupt, top-secret government facility that abducted young phenoms and utilized their various abilities for various military applications. The captured ingénues were deceived into believing they are allergic to the sun and thus cannot leave the top secret facility," Sonic explained.

"That's horrible! But how does this fit with T-Sensei?"

"I'm getting there! It happened after Tails turned 10. It…It happened so fast…" Sonic gulped, "Tails was taken by them. I spent years trying to find her, taking on any leads I could. I was able to get a lead when these guys in black suits tried to kill me when I was getting closer to finding her a year after the Venjix Virus was found. It wasn't until recently that I found out that Dr. T…was Tails."

"Kami…"

"Yeah. And we learned that Alphabet Soup was where Venjix came from and that the ones in charge of it were going to kill everyone in there, including Tails!" Sonic continued as he slammed a fist on the tree beside him, "It was because of Daisuke and Julie-Su that she was able to escape."

"I see…She had the rest of her childhood taken from her," Eiji noted, "Well, at least she didn't have it as bad as me and Echo-chan."

"How so?"

"Before she was born was when I had that bullet stuck in my leg," Eiji noted, looking out at a group of children playing at the nearby playground, one reminding him of the little girl, "I got caught in a civil war. I spent weeks helping the villagers who helped me."

"…"

"The…The civil war was so turbulent…We ran out of food…I was worn out…and pathetic…The men got me in my leg."

"…" Sonic gulped.

"The first friend I made at the village…that girl…I wasn't able to save her!"

* * *

><p>-Sonic, that jerk! How can he just agree to kill me so easily!- Chibi-Speedor frowned as Roll played Keep-Away with the others except for Ankh –Is this how easy it is for him to give up on being a team player?-!-<p>

"Ano…From what the Tails-kun in my Zone told me, Eiji-kun's saved the world by himself a lot," Roll noted, "Maybe Sonic-san doesn't really know how to be with a partner."

-Really?- Speedor pondered before the alarms went off.

"We have Grinders breaching the barrier. They also have that new Attack Bot," Dr. T informed as she looked at a monitor.

"And that Greeed," Ankh frowned as his Kaijin limbs formed.

-Sonic…you jerk!- Speedor frowned as the Rangers ran out with Ankh.

"Speedor-kun, did you pick Sonic-san because he was strong?"

-W-What?-!-

"Well?-!"

-…That's not why. It's because when I first awoke, I felt his fiery heart of justice. Doru-doru-

"Not this 'Justice' concept again…" Dr. T muttered from her console, "Justice is an abstract ideological concept. We deal with tangible realities, not justice. You want justice…read a comic book."

"Then why do you have so little faith in him?-!" Roll demanded, ignoring Dr. T.

–Sonic…Oi, Roll-sama-

"Hai?" Roll pondered.

* * *

><p>"Heh. That's terrible," Sonic noted as the two hedgehogs sat on a bench, the Candroids around them, "You've lost so much. A good childhood before you met this Vanilla Rabbit…your speed…your first love…"<p>

"I'm just so tired…" Eiji sighed before looking at the lake, "But…I do know something. It's nice to have a Partner. Someone that you know has your back."

"Eiji!" the two hedgehogs looked to the left to see Ankh driving up on a motorcycle, "The Greeed is back!"

"Hai!" Eiji nodded, "Ano…I really hope you can get along with Speedor-san, Sonic-san."

"What…" Sonic blinked as Eiji got on the motorcycle and drove off with Ankh and the Candroids.

* * *

><p>"Oh…If I bukubuku this many humans…Straw Sc…" Straw Banki began before he was pelted with laser shots before the Rangers landed.<p>

"Okay, you no-good pile of scrap, that's far enough!" Flynn ordered.

"That hurt! What is it?-! Buku!" Straw Banki snapped before the Rangers charged, "Gai Aqua!"

"He had more of that stuff?" Daisuke pondered.

"Buku and Summer! Power up!" Straw Banki declared as his muscles appeared once more.

The Rangers swung their Nitro Swords and Cloud Hatchets. The Straw Banki easily blocked them with his arms. He began to laugh as the Rangers were startled.

"How do you find the power of Doping?-!" Straw Banki laughed before throwing them away.

"Energy Blast!" Cyber shouted as she got up.

A sphere of energy erupted in her hands. With that, she threw it at the Straw Banki. Straw Banki just laughed as he batted it away.

"Time Manipulation Burst!" Flynn shouted before grunting.

"Not again!" Ziggy screamed as Flynn froze up.

"Heh-heh-heh!" Straw Banki laughed before he began to beat them all up.

* * *

><p>"Eh? Who are you?" Eiji pondered as he and Ankh ran up to a group of Grinders, Tenaya 7, and the Greeed.<p>

"I am Tenaya Generation 7, Venjix Infiltration Attack Robot. I am your thoughts and minds. I am mankind's subconscious being. I am the final…"

"You're a nag, that's what!" Ankh interrupted.

"Ankh!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Why you…Attack!" Tenaya 7 ordered.

"Eiji, use these," Ankh offered his own Core Medals.

"Arigatou," Eiji nodded as he took the Taka, Kujaku, and Condol Medals, "Henshin."

**-TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOL! TA~JA~DOL~~~!-**

**CUE: TIME JUDGED ALL**

**"Perfect. Yo, Tenaya 7! Time for you to see the junkyard!"** OOO declared.

"A new armor?" Tenaya 7 frowned.

"More than that," Ankh smirked, "It's equal to the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds."

"Impossible!" Tenaya 7 paled.

**"Believe it!"**

With that, OOO engaged his Kujaku Feathers. With a flick of his hands, the feathers shot out and impaled the Grinders, easily destroying them. Tenaya 7 roared as she charged at OOO. She sent a spinning kick at him, only for her foot to be blocked by his Taja Spinner. OOO threw a punch at her, only for her grab it and jumped over him. With a grunt, she tried to throw him over her, only for OOO to take flight into the air. He began to spin until Tenaya 7 was thrown off. OOO opened up his Taja Spinner, revealing three Cell Medals and three Medal slots. OOO put the Taka, Kujaku, and Condol Medals into it before pulling the lever. He proceeded to place his O-Scanner onto it for a few seconds before scanning it completely.

**-TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOL! GIN! GIN! GIN! _GIGA SCAN_!-**

OOO let out a rising roar as flames engulfed him. In a second, his flames transformed into a massive phoenix.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Tenaya 7 gawked.

**"Venjix!-!-!"** the Greeed roared as he charged while OOO flew at them.

**"See ya!"** OOO roared.

The two collided and made a large explosion. Tenaya 7 turned to run and met Ankh's Greeed Fist. Her visor shattered, revealing the face of a young woman with blue eyes.

"Nani?" Ankh blinked as he recalled a picture his Zone's Shadow had, "Maria Robotnik?"

Tenaya 7 ran off as OOO was tossed at Ankh. The Greeed, his tail melted, let out a roar of rage as he threw a Cell Medal out of what remained of his tail while making ten Trash Yummy.

* * *

><p>The Rangers groaned as they tumbled back. Straw Banki took out a blue bottle.<p>

"Capsule Drink. Suck!" Straw Banki declared as he drank it before blasting a pile of sludge at the Rangers before it turned into a massive bubble, "You can't get out from inside. Buku."

"What should we do?-!" Julie-Su gulped.

"Panic?" Ziggy suggested.

"Don't give up!" Cyber ordered, "Sonic…Sonic will definitely come! He'll save us, I just know it!"

* * *

><p>Sonic ran into the Garage. It was then he noticed the Warrior Wheel. It suddenly began to change. The lower half of the wheel transformed into a pair of black and blue legs while the upper half turned into blue and red arms. The middle of the top turned ninety degrees to reveal a red robot face with blue visor and the RPM Symbol.<p>

"The Warrior Wheel?" Sonic pondered.

"Sonic-san, there's someone here who wants to talk with you," Cyber informed as she motioned to the Warrior Wheel.

"Sonic the Hedgehog," Speedor spoke from the Warrior Wheel.

"It talked…" Sonic gawked.

"Speedor-kun asked me to put him in the Go-Roader GT."

"Warrior Wheel," Dr. T corrected.

"Open your eyes! Let the Flame of Justice I saw before in you burn again!" Speedor ordered, "Show that flame to your partner!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. We're not partners, you're just an Engine Cell."

"Doru-Doru," Speedor growled.

"Sonic-san…" Roll sighed as Speedor's fist ignited with flames.

"Why you…Jerk!" Speedor shouted as he slammed his fist into Sonic's face and sent him stumbling into a wall.

"Sonic!" Cyber gasped.

"Hot…" Sonic groaned as he got up, "What hot fists…I had forgotten…"

"Hm?" everyone looked at the blue hedgehog.

"…This heat…" Sonic realized as Speedor stumbled towards him.

"This is my limit…Doru-doru…"

"Ah! Hey!" Sonic gasped as he caught the falling Warrior Wheel, "Speedor. Speedor, why are you in this?-! What a reckless thing to do. Didn't you say entering the Warrior Wheel was painful?-!"

"I wanted to open your eyes! Doru-doru. I wanted to hit you with my own hands. That's why!"

"Speedor…"

"You and I have our weak times…But it's when we're weak that we need our Partner," Speedor explained as he put his hands on Sonic's shoulders before hitting his own chest twice, "Like when one is suffering by himself."

"I…I get it," Sonic smiled as he took Speedor's hand, "As long as one's Partner is there, he can endure it."

"Heh-heh," Speedor chuckled as the two got up, putting their arms on each other's shoulder.

"Thank you, Speedor! It's because of you that I can look up again!"

"Doru-doru!"

"Hurry, you two! The others are in trouble with the robot!" Roll urged.

"Not them, Other Ranger Operation Series Yellow," Dr. T frowned as she motioned to the Morpher before her, "I have to fix what Kamen Rider OOO broke."

"I'm not broken, Doru-Doru!" Speedor snapped "Aibou, come on! We'll beat him at Mach Speed!"

"I'm down with that! We'll go…Mach Full Force!" Sonic declared as he posed with a laugh, "That felt good!"

"You are not going out there. While _you_ are a mere glitch in my perfect Zord Program," Dr. T frowned.

"I'm not a glitch!" Speedor snapped sadly.

"You show emotion. You are _thinking_. That is not what I programmed you to be. You are an emotionless power cell that enlarges the Zords from their compact states," Dr. T frowned…until Roll slapped her.

"Baka! Speedor-kun is just as alive as the rest of us!" Roll snapped before picking up the Morpher and a bag of clothes and shoved it into Sonic's hands, "Now go!"

"But…"

"I said _go_!" Roll barked.

"Yes, ma'am!" Speedor and Sonic screamed before they ran out.

* * *

><p>OOO screamed as he hit a wall. The Greeed roared as he approached the downed OOO. He was about to strike when Ankh swooped in and punched him in the face.<p>

"Ankh!"

"Tch. You never could handle a Yummy without a partner," Ankh smirked before showing Eiji the Taka, Imagin, and Shocker Medals, "Kick his ass."

"Hai! I'm glad to have a partner, especially you, Ankh," OOO replied as he took the three Medals and scanned them.

**-TAKA! IMAGIN! SHOCKER! TA-MA-SHII! TAMASHII! TA-MA-SHII! RIDER~TA-MA-SHII!-**

"Now we'll see if this will get us those Medals," Ankh frowned as TaMaShii walked past him.

"Heh. Trust me, this guy's toast," OOO replied as he took off his Orenotsuno.

* * *

><p>Straw Banki laughed as he played with the bubble.<p>

"You can't get out! You can't get out! Buku!" Straw Banki taunted as he held up his yellow brink, "Next I'll have this explosive drink…to finish you guys off. Suck. Suck…"

"Sonic Wind!"

Straw Banki screamed as his drink was sliced into pieces, the liquid spilling all over.

"Ah! The drink…!"

Nearby, Sonic began to float up to the roof. He was standing upon the Warrior Wheel in its Wheel Mode, somehow spinning to fast it was flying. He was currently wearing a black and red racing jumpsuit with his Ranger Symbol on the front and the words 'MACH FULL FORCE' on the back in red.

**Cue: ENGINE SENTAI GO-ONGER THEME SONG**

"Heh!" Sonic grinned.

"Sonic!" Cyber gasped.

"And the Warrior Wheel?-! It's in a smaller mode again!" Flynn gasped.

"Hey, everyone! Sorry that we kept ya waiting! My Partner and I needed to work things out," Sonic grinned, "Ikuze, Aibou!"

"Doru-Doru!"

With that, Speedor spun right at Straw Banki. The robot screamed as he was hit, knocking him over.

"Did you get rid of Speedor?" Cyber asked.

"Heh. No way I could ever do that. Speedor and I…are Partners!" Sonic grinned, "Ikuze! Change Soul: Set! Let's Go-On!"

"Doru-Doru!" Speedor shouted as the two fell down to the rood, Speedor transforming, "Go-Roader GT: Action Mode!"

"It's call the Warrior Wheel!" Flynn and Julie-Su shouted.

"Why didn't his helmet form?" Ziggy asked before they saw Sonic's helmet form in his hands.

"'Met on!" Sonic declared as he put it on while they landed on a higher level of the building.

"Oh, that's where it is," Ziggy noted.

"Mach Full Force! Go-On Red!" Sonic declared as he posed.

"With a Full Tank, The Highway Star! Engine Speedor!" Speedor declared as he posed.

"The bright red burning Speed King! We are…the Go-On Mach Team!" the duo declared as they posed together, an explosion happening behind them while showing their emblem.

"What?-! Buku!" Straw Banki gasped.

"Oh come on! Did anyone else notice that explosion?-!" Ziggy demanded.

"How dare you hurt everyone!" Sonic demanded as he cracked his knuckles, "Time for some payback."

"Doping!" Straw Banki roared as he regained his muscles, "I'll get you first! Buku!"

"Ikuze, Speedor!" Go-On Red declared.

"Alright, Sonic!" Speedor agreed as they banged fists.

With that, the duo jumped into the air. As they fell, they fell straight at the robot and Greeed.

"Doru Punch!" Speedor declared as their fists collided with the robot.

Sonic did a spin kick to Straw Banki's chest before ducking under his swing. The swing hit Speedor, who didn't feel it at all. He punched Straw Banki in the face before kicking him. He did another punch before Straw Banki tried to punch him. Speedor blocked before delivering another two punches, sending him to Go-On Red. The transformed Hedgehog released a barrage of blurring punches at Straw Banki's gut. He ducked and rolled under a punch before giving him an elbow to the gut before kicking him in the face. He performed another spin kick, sending him back. Straw Banki got up and began to fire his exploding bubbles at them.

"Dorudoru!" Speedor declared as he got in the path, blocking them all and coming out just fine.

"That's not fair!" Straw Banki whined as Go-On Red jumped over Speedor.

"Road Saber!" Go-On Red shouted as he spun in the air, "Saber Spin Crash!"

With that, he released a powerful slash from his sword. The Straw Banki screamed in pain as he stumbled back while Speedor jumped into the air.

"Go-Roader Kick!" Speedor shouted as he kicked the Straw Banki away.

"Let's finish him off, Speedor!" Go-On Red declared.

"Right! Ah!" Speedor yelped when the Straw Banki fell off the building, landing near OOO and the Greeed fighting each other.

The Greeed was in terrible condition. Its tail was gone while one of its legs and arms were missing. OOO put his Orenotsuno back in place before scanning the Medals once more.

**-SCANNING CHARGE!-**

"TaMaShii…Bomber!" OOO roared as he formed the Shocker Emblem and hit the Greeed with it before sending out the Taka and Imagin Emblems, "See ya!"

**"Venjix!-!-!"** the Greeed screamed in agony before it exploded, sending out Cell Medals and three black Core Medals about.

**"Perfect,"** Ankh chuckled as he caught the Core Medals, **"Eiji, use these and kick that robot's ass."**

"Hai," OOO nodded as he took the three black Medals.

"What…?" Straw Banki groaned as he started to get up.

**-SASORI! KANI! EBI! S-S-S-SA-NI-BI! S-S-S-SANIBI!-**

The three energy Medals collided with themselves and OOO, changing his armor. His head was a solid black with black armor resembling a scorpion with an oversized tail. The 'claws' were opened wide with the venom-green 'eyes' of OOO seeming to come out them. His lower arms had bulky black armor on the backs and insides, the designs on them resembling the insides of a claw. On his legs was bulky armor resembling the ridges of a shrimp's tail with the feet resembling the fins. OOO began to roar as he spread his arms out, his fists clenched. Go-On Red and Speedor removed the bindings on the others before they ran to the ledge.

* * *

><p>"It's the new Combo!" Roll gasped in awe.<p>

"He created this from a destroyed Venjix Attack Robot?" Dr. T blinked.

"It was a Greeed, T-Sensei," Roll corrected.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! That's a new armor!" Flynn exclaimed as everyone looked out with Speedor out of the Warrior Wheel.<p>

"Let's leave the rest to OOO," Daisuke ordered.

OOO's Sasori Head glowed before the Scorpion's tail extended out and shot at the Straw Banki. The robot screamed as he black-flipped from the strike. He fired a black sludge at OOO and engulfed him in a massive pile of it. After a few seconds, OOO erupted out of it, his legs fused into a shrimp's tail and giving him a merman appearance. He swiftly swam through the sludge and shot out of it. His legs changed back as his arms' armor glowed, flipping ahead to form crab claws over his own hands. He released a barrage of strikes with his claws. One strike hit him on the left leg, sending the Straw Banki onto its back.

"How dare you hit me!" Straw Banki whined as he rolled away to get up and tried to open his red bottle, "Ah! I can't open it!"

"No more doping!" OOO roared as his Sasori Tail shot out and unleashed a barrage of stinger strikes on the Straw Banki, destroying his bottles, "If that drug had made its way to my world…It would cause more wars. Unforgivable! This is my attack of rage!"

**-SCANNING CHARGE-**

"Venom Vengeance!" OOO roared.

His Ebi Tail and Kani Claws engaged. His Sasori Tail extended and wrapped itself around OOO's left fist. His Ebi Tail slapped the ground, sending him high into the air. Venom shot out of the stinger, making a target mark around Straw Banki. Five more Sasori Tails shot out of OOO's helmet and impaled Straw Banki's arms and forehead. He shot like a rocket at the robot, his stinger and claw-coated fist erupting with venom.

"See ya!" OOO roared as his attack struck true, sending the Banki backwards.

"Be careful to not drink too much! Buku!" Straw Banki groaned as he collapsed in an explosion.

"That takes care of that," Ankh smirked before a nearby building exploded, "Nani?-!"

**"Destroy it all! Pollute all. Extinct!"**

"Not another one…" Ziggy groaned.

From the wreckage, another giant Yummy emerged. It's lower legs were crab legs while its left arm was a giant mutated lobster claw. It left arm was covered in black lobster armor with lasers lining it. The insides of the claw were three missiles. Its head was human in shape, but covered with crab-themed armor and eyes. Its torso was wide, broad, and shaped like the body of a crab standing on its hind legs. Going up its back and legs were smog pipes.

"Doctor T, we…uh…We need help!" Ziggy screamed into his Morpher.

* * *

><p>"Zord Attack Vehicles are on their way," Dr. T replied, "Sending Lion Hauler, Bear Crawler, Tail Spinner, Wolf Cruiser, Croc Carrier, Falcon Zord, Tiger Jet, and Whale Zord."<p>

"And Speedor-kun's Cast," Roll added.

"It's called Eagle Racer!"

* * *

><p>"Aibou. Do you have enough strength for this?" Go-On Red asked.<p>

-I know so! Doru-Doru!- Speedor replied.

"Okay then! Let's get going, guys!" Sonic ordered.

"Right!"

"Lion Hauler!"

"Bear Crawler!"

"Tail Spinner!" Ziggy shouted as his Zord, a green motorcycle/orca appeared.

"Wolf Cruiser!" Shadow called as his black German Sheppard/Police Car Zord appeared.

"Croc Carrier!" the two declared as they summoned a black and orange alligator/car carrier Zord.

"Falcon Zord!" Daisuke shouted as a gold rooster/helicopter Zord appeared.

"Tiger Jet!" Julie-Su called as a silver jet/tiger Zord formed before her.

"Whale Zord!" the gold and silver Rangers declared as a blue aircraft carrier/whale Zord appeared.

"Ready, Partner?" Go-On Red asked as he held up Speedor's Cast, the back opened to reveal a slot.

-You bet!- Speedor replied.

"Engine Soul Set!" Go-On Red declared as he inserted Speedor into his Cast.

"Doru-Doru!"

With that, Go-On Red thrusted out. Speedor drove off his partner's hand and instantly grew to his true size. The Rangers proceeded to get into their Zords while Go-On Red grabbed OOO and jumped in as well.

"Wh-Why am I in here?" OOO asked.

"We'll need your power as well," Go-On Red replied.

"H-Hai."

**-TAKA! IMAGIN! SHOCKER! TA-MA-SHII! TAMASHII! TA-MA-SHII! RIDER~TA-MA-SHII!-**

"Doru-Doru-Doru!" Speedor called as he revved along the road.

"Uh…Sonic? Everything okay in there?" Cyber asked.

"Heh. Name's Go-On Red when I'm in the suit!" Go-On Red replied, "Mach Full Force! Go-On Red!"

"Full Tank of Courage! The Highway Star! Engine Speedor!"

"G9 Formation!" Go-On Red declared.

"What now?" the other Rangers and OOO asked.

"The SkyRev Megazord?" Go-On Red sighed as he punched the combination '9+7' into his Morpher.

"Engine Gattai!" Go-On Red and Speedor declared in unison.

"E-Engine Gattai?" the Rangers gawked.

"Doru-Doru! When 9 Engines and 7 Hearts become one…The King who rules the Skies and Land…EngineOh G9 is born!" Speedor recited as the vehicles began to combine together.

The transformation began with the transformation into EngineOh. The arms stayed in the body before they turned upside down. The rooster and tiger landed on them, adding onto the shoulders, as the German Shepard and Orca attached to the bottoms, forming the arms. The whale's body shifted itself into an 'X' shape and attached to the back, forming wings. Over Speedor's eyes, a gold and black flame-designed visor covered them. The wings of the tiger went over EngineOh's head, giving it a new red and black face. The Croc Carrier split in two and attached to the feet, the Croc Carrier's head on the left foot.

"Transport to the cockpit!" Speedor declared.

"S-Sugoi…" OOO awed as he and Go-On Red entered a cockpit with the other seven Rangers.

"EngineOh G9! Tune Up! Go-On!" Speedor and Go-On Red declared…along with the other Zords.

* * *

><p>"What did that idiot do?-! He's infected all the Zords!" Dr. T fumed.<p>

"Sugoi…" Roll awed.

* * *

><p>"It can't be!" Hiramekimedes gasped in shock as they watched a monitor, "A nine-part combination?-!"<p>

"Those Power Rangers…!" Venjix growled.

"Onore, those cursed Rangers!" Yogostein growled.

* * *

><p>"The chic and gallant safe ride! I'm Engine Buson!" the lionbus declared.

"The loving and compassionate tough girl! I'm Engine Bear RV!" the yellow RV/Bear called.

"The easygoing dreamer! I'm Engine Birca day-o!" the orca/motorcycle called out.

"The hard emergency dispatcher! I'm Engine Gunpherd!" the police car/German Sheppard declared.

"The Giant Star! I am Engine Carrigator," the orange carrier truck/gator called.

"Flying free. Tricky! I'm Engine Toripter!" the chicken/helicopter shouted.

"The silver air master. I'm Engine Jetras!" the tiger/jet called.

"Everything about me is First-Class! I'm Engine Jumbowhale!" the massive whale/plane stated with pride.

"Amazing! They're all talking now!" Julie-Su awed.

"Sugoi…" OOO awed.

"Yeah! Everyone, together!" Go-On Red ordered, "You too, Eiji."

"Hai, Sonic," OOO nodded.

"The Last Corner is mine!" the Rangers, OOO, and Engines declared before the mecha took flight high into the air.

"Doru-doru-doru! The power of this formation is sugei!" Speedor exclaimed.

"Take off!" the Rangers and OOO declared.

"Change Handle Blaster!" Go-On Red declared as he pulled out his steering wheel and turned it into a blaster.

"They do look like handles," Ziggy noted.

"Well work with it!" Flynn replied.

"Right! Change Handle Blaster!" the four declared.

"SkyShift Blazers!" Julie-Su and Daisuke declared.

"Engine Cell…" the Rangers began.

"Matte!" Go-On Red ordered.

"What now?" Shadow growled.

"Use 'Blaster Soul.' Sounds a lot cooler, doesn't it?" Go-On Red smirked under his helmet.

"Oi…" Shadow groaned.

"You bet it does," Ziggy grinned under his helmet.

"Let's do it then!" Julie-Su and Flynn exclaimed.

**-SCANNING CHARGE-**

"Blaster Soul Set!" the seven declared as G9 aimed Gunpherd and Birca at Straw Banki, "Target Lock! G9 OOO Grand Prix!"

With that, G9 open fired. Energy versions of the Zords and OOO shot out and charged at Lobster Yummy. To the Yummy, he thought he saw the nine Zords charging at him on a racetrack, OOO riding on top of each Zord with his Full Combos with TaToBa on Speedor as they all used their Scanning Charges. The Yummy screamed as he was sent flying backwards before exploding.

"EngineOh G9 Checker Flag!" the Zords declared with their Go-On Red and OOO.

* * *

><p>"I hate Power Rangers!" Venjix roared as he kicked Yogostein in the rear and threw Hiramekimedes at Kitaneidas.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Sonic, the last to remove his helmet in the cockpit, declared as everyone began to cheer.<p>

It was then Cyber grabbed Sonic and pulled him into a deep kiss. OOO looked away along with the others…until Shadow bopped Ziggy on the head and made him look away. The two parted and looked away from each other, blushing heavily.

"Looks like it worked out, minna," Jumbowhale noted, getting their attention.

"Oh!" Julie-Su gasped, "This is so cool! You can talk now!"

"All of us can, Gata-Gata," Carrigator confirmed.

"Cyber-chan, let's make smiles bloom!" Bear RV cheered.

"Shadow, let's work together to defeat Venjix," Gunpherd spoke.

"Hmph," Shadow nodded.

"Ziggy, let's go make the girls' hearts doki-doki, mi amigo!" Birca declared.

"Okay, I love this now!" Ziggy grinned.

"Julie-Su, I will be glad to be your Partner," Jetras informed.

"Same here!" Julie-Su grinned.

"Flynn, I hope we can be great Partners!" Buson informed.

"Same here, laddie!" Flynn patted his monitor.

"Heh. Hope we can get along," Daisuke smiled.

"Sure we will! We'll be feeling tricky together!" Toripter cheered happily.

* * *

><p>"First one, now all nine…" Dr. T mumbled as the Engines, all in their smaller sizes, were 'chatting' with the Candroids.<p>

"There, there, T-chan," Roll comforted as she rubbed the fox's back while Ankh laid on the couch, groaning from too many Cell Medals at once.

"So…worth…it…" Ankh groaned before letting out a burp.

"You know what I don't get, Bear RV-chan, is why you and Buson didn't become like this when you became EngineOh," Cyber pondered.

"It's because you didn't see us yet," Bear RV replied, "Sonic needed to have Speedor, even though he never knew it."

"That's right. He always seemed to be a bit of a loner," Flynn agreed.

"A loner is the one that needs a partner the most," Buson stated, "Shadow had you all of you, yet Sonic didn't feel it completely. He needed to just have a final push…or punch in his case."

"Eiji…thanks," Sonic smiled.

"Huh?" Eiji pondered.

"You helped introduce me to Speedor. It's because of you and the others appearing that we're able to become stronger," Sonic explained, "So…Thanks."

"You said it, Aibou!" Speedor agreed as he jumped onto Sonic's shoulder, earning a laugh from the hedgehog.

"But now we have a problem," Jumbowhale informed, "We need to figure out how to send you all back to your Zone."

"That won't be needed," a voice spoke, "I'm here to take them back."

A flash of light blinded nearly everyone. It faded to reveal an armored figure. He seemed to be built like Sonic and Eiji, being hedgehog in nature with bits of blue quills. Over his body was a green and bronze armor with a black visor. His gloves and boots were green with bronze trimmings. What was truly interesting was that he was floating exactly 90 degrees perpendicular to everyone.

"Zonic!" Sonic and Eiji gasped.

"Who now?" Flynn asked.

"Hino Eiji, your uncle has some damn good connections with the Zone Watchers. I've been looking all over for you and your companions!" the Hedgehog fumed before shuddering, "Some of the places made me wish I never agreed to it…"

"Eiji-kun, who is this?" Roll asked.

"Zonic-san. He's a Zone Cop."

"And we're supposed to be on Zone Lockdown…" Zonic mutered as he took out a gold ring that grew to twice his size, "Okay, I've set up a direct link to your Zone. Say your goodbyes and we'll be off."

"I'm good," Ankh smirked before giving a mock salute to them all and went through the portal.

"Okay. So wait. You mean there's more of me than just me and him?" Ziggy asked as he pointed at Gotou.

"Yes," Zonic replied.

"I thank you for the research data," Gotou bowed.

"Likewise, Gotou," Dr. T nodded.

"Oh come on!" Ziggy complained as Gotou left, "How come you say his name but not mine?-!"

"It was nice to meet you all," Roll bowed before looking at Daisuke.

"Don't worry," Daisuke comforted as he patted her shoulder, "You'll have your brother back."

"Hai…" Roll nodded before hugging the Dalmatian, let him go, and ran into the portal.

"Thanks, Eiji," Sonic grinned as he shook hands with the hedgehog.

"I didn't really do much…"

"You helped make me and Sonic Partners," Speedor interrupted, "Arigatou, Eiji."

"H-Hai…" Eiji nodded.

"Take care of yourself and your daughter, On-On!" Buson exclaimed.

"H doesn't need to be reminded of that, Buson. Little Echo-chan's doing great so far. What he's been doing is working, V-V!" Bear RV argued.

Eiji nodded. He and Sonic shook hands before he turned to the portal. Echo waved at the Rangers and Dr. T in her carrier as the Candroids began to cry on Eiji's shoulder and the carrier. Eiji took a quick breath before jumping through it.

"Sieg better stop demanding I do something now that I brought back Echo to their Zone…" Zonic muttered as he and the portal Ring vanished.

* * *

><p>"It feels so good to be back home," Roll stretched as they got out of the portal.<p>

It was then a Cheetah-Rhino Yummy hit him in the face. The lower legs of the Yummy was that of a cheetah's legs that have taken in steroids with leather, spiked armor on multiple areas. The shoulders had cheetah fur while the lower arms were coated in rhino-themed heads with long crimson horns. The head was that of a mutated rhino's head with the lower half of a human's head making the lower half of the head.

"Just my luck," Eiji chuckled as he handed Roll Echo.

"Eiji, I don't care right now, just kick its butt and get it over with," Ankh rolled his eyes.

"Hai," Eiji sighed, "Henshin."

**-TAKA! IMAGIN! SHOCKER! TA-MA-SHII! TAMASHII! TA-MA-SHII! RIDER~TA-MA-SHII!-**

** -SCANNING HARGE-**

"TaMaShii Bomber!" OOO roared as he fired his finisher at the Yummy, causing it to explode just as Birth and Bean ran up, the duck burnt in a few places while riding on a giant robotic scorpion made out of the parts of Birth's CLAWs with a white hedgehog-wolf fusion and a passed out brown hedgehog-wolf fusion.

"Whoa! You're back!" Bean exclaimed, "Where have you guys all been?"

"It's a long, long story," Roll replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**?-?-?: Oniichan, this is amazing.**

**Kazari: Unleash that Desire of yours.**

**Bean: Oh man…Oh man…What are we gonna do?-!**

**Eggman: Argh! This is hopeless!**

**?-?-?: Protect Neechan!**

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 23: Siblings, Solo, Sasori CLAWs<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Speedor: Doru-Doru-Doru! I'm Engine Speedor!<strong>

**Sonic: And I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Welcome to the last half of Ranger Fashion Check.**

**Speedor: I feel like going Mach Full Force on this!**

**Sonic: Same here. That's because we're doing the big guys we work with especially when Venjix's robots grow to massive proportions! First up is…Engine Number 1! Win the race, Speedor!**

**Speedor: Doru-Doru! I was once the Eagle Racer before Eiji caught my Engine Cell, evolving it into an Engine Soul! I make up the upper body, head, and arms for EngineOh along with the head and upper body for all the other configurations. I can also glide through the air when I fold out my wings. My Speedor Burnout scorches the enemies when I spin out.**

**Sonic: Next up, Engine Number 2! Engine Buson!**

**Speedor: Buson is Flynn's Partner. He is the sturdiest of me, Bear RV, and himself. He can fire missiles from the top of his body and makes up the Legs for all our configurations. He also likes making smoothies with Flynn. Funny thing is that each time they do, something happens.**

**Sonic: You got that right. Next up is Engine Number 3! Engine Bear RV!**

**Speedor: RV-chan can eat anything you give her and can keep her figure too! She forms the waist for all our formations. She is the partner for Roll-sama. She also has missile in her mouth.**

**Sonic: Must make kissing her difficult.**

**Speedor: Not if you…Hey, wait a minute!**

**Sonic: And onto Engine Number 4! Engine Birca!**

**Speedor: I'll get you for that, Mr. Virgin.**

**Sonic: Hey!**

**Speedor: Birca is the partner of Ziggy. He loves the Italian language and will add it to his sentences. His fins are sharp enough to cut through almost anything. He forms the left arm involving EngineOh, EngineOh G6, EngineOh G9, and others.**

**Sonic: And both him and Ziggy get into the weirdest of situations.**

**Speedor: *laughs* You got that right, doru-doru.**

**Sonic: Now for Engine Number 5! Engine Gunpherd!**

**Speedor: Gunpherd is Shadow's Partner and acts like him, too. He's the best shot we have and can fire multiple rounds. He forms the right arm of many of our formations and combinations.**

**Sonic: And now Engine Number 6! Engine Carrigator!**

**Speedor: Carrigator is the dual partner for Shadow and Ziggy. He's one of our Giant Engines, making up the body, head, and legs for GunBirOh and the feet for EngineOh G6 and EngineOh G9. He has a phobia of spiders, though.**

**Sonic: Ziggy and Birca learned that the hard way. *chuckles* Now for Engine Number 7! Engine Toripter!**

**Speedor: Toripter is Daisuke's Partner and loves showboating. Unlike his previous name, he's a rooster, not a falcon. He also has multiple laser missiles on his body and forms the right arm for his configurations and the right shoulder for EngineOh G9.**

**Sonic: Engine Number 8! Engine Jetras!**

**Speedor: Jetras is Julie-Su's partner and is a bit of a loner. He has the Jetrastomahawk, which is a missile in his jaws. He forms the left arm in his configurations and the left shoulder for EngineOh G9.**

**Sonic: And now for Engine Number 9! Engine Jumbowhale!**

**Speedor: He's the partner for Julie-Su and Daisuke. He's like Carrigator, being a Giant Engine. He becomes the body, head, and legs for SeikuOh and the wings for EngineOh G9.**

**Sonic: *looks at a blank screen, showing outlines of three vehicles* Oi. There's three more.**

**Speedor: I don't know them, but I think they're familiar for some reason.**

**Sonic: *shrugs* Oh well. That's all for the Ranger Fashion Check. Might see ya again sometime! *waves***

**Speedor: Doru-Doru!**


	24. Siblings, Solo, Sasori CLAWS

**Here's an update. Sorry for the wait.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 23: Ice! At a Dragon's Pace! ~For Libra A Type~**

**Kivat: *flies in* Yo! I'm Kivat! For those of you who are Libra A Type…Your Rider is Kamen Rider Kuuga!**

***Sakurai Residence***

**Ankh: *heads for the freeze* Ice! Ice! Icccce! *pulls out his box of ice, reading 'Anyone but Ankh touches, they die!' on the sides. Shakes it and reveals no ice in it* There's not even one! *drops it* My luck is terrible!**

**Kivat: *flies in, getting Ankh's attention* What is your Lucky Color? *Kuuga walks in and uses Chō Henshin to turn into Kuuga Dragon* Use blue to boost up your luck! Ao Kuuga, Dragon Form. He can jump really far. His specialty is fighting with a rod. Since you're used to taking action, your body moves before you can think about it. You run out of energy quickly, so pace yourself.**

***later***

**Ankh: Ice! Ice! Iccee! *rubs his blue jacket for luck***

**Kivat Narration: Good. Ao.**

**Ankh: *opens the freezer and grins. His Ice Candy Box is filled. He put it on the table and pulled one out. He quickly bit into it and paused* Umai…*eats another* Umai. *keeps repeating before eating the last one. His stomach began to gurgle as he held it in pain. He ran out of the room***

**Jet: *snickering with Bean nearby, the duck hiding the remains of empty white chocolate-colored laxatives they had mixed into Ankh's ice candy in a trash can***

**Jet and Bean: *gives a thumbs-up to each other***

***Castle Doran***

**Kivat: Just as expected from Kuuga Dragon Form, what excellent action. You'll get a different kind of 'Unki.' (A/N: Unki = Lucky, Unko = Poop) In the next corner, we'll find your Fated Rider. Kuuga Dragon Form's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is Ryuki. But his Devil Rider is Gai. If you're a girl, your lover is W. For marriage, I recommend V3. Now, find your Fated Rider!**

**Momotaros: I wonder about the other Riders. Who will appear?**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**800 Years ago, Medal Kaijin, Greeed, are created from Desire. Each made from a set of Nine Core Medals. Recently, Dr. Maki, a researcher for the Kougami Research Foundation, was caught in an accident, resulting in his transformation into the albino Mobian Echidna known as 'Dr. Finitevus.' He has created a device known as the 'Warp Ring.' With it, along with the kidnapped Hino Echo, was able to send OOO-tachi into another Zone. The events you see now will be what took place the three days OOO-tachi went missing.**

* * *

><p>"Oh man…Oh man…! We're screwed! We are <em>soooo<em> in the nuthouse with the squirrels! And not the good squirrels, either. The gay squirrels that put your nuts in their mouths!" Bean screamed as he ran around in a circle as Birth changed back to Bark.

Bark shook his head. Bean had been his friend in Scandinavia ever since they were four, but even he had limits on the insanity. Odin help them all with this problem. Bark looked at his left glove, the two Core Medals housing the consciousnesses of Mezool and Gamel in it. Roll asked him to keep guard of them and not let Ankh know that they were with them. Bark could understand a bit. He had been watching how she still wanted to help Gamel find Mezool, even though she knew Gamel was a Greeed, and saw how the two interacted. He hid them in his left glove before flicking Bean on the beak with his right glove.

"…"

"Ulp. You're right, buddy…And when you're right, you're right. …We gotta tell Mayor Mustache, the fake mayor of Seattle, about this! To iCarly's studio!" Bean declared as the two walked off to Uncle Chuck's office, "I hope we get to see Gibby take his shirt off! He hasn't done that in a while and I really loved it when he does it. Oh, and we need to learn where Sam got the shock pen. I want one to give to Anko!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that worked," Kazari noted as the albino Echidna scribbled his signature on a stack of papers.<p>

"This is actually the one thing I wish would end for good immediately…" Dr. Finitevus muttered as he glared at the stack of papers.

"Doctor? Did you hear what I just said?" Kazari asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah. You shouldn't be. You're a Greeed, made from animal DNA and Medals, something no one else thought of," the albino Echidna noted as he was reaching his hand through a Warp Ring and pulled it back in, not even looking.

"Uh…That's…" Kazari began before the doctor did a spit-take, getting mud on his doll, "…dirt…And there goes my mint plant. Great…"

"Ah!-!-!-!" the echidna screamed at seeing his doll, covered in spit, mud, and dirt.

"And with that, I'm off to get _another_ mint seed," Kazari sighed as he walked out, putting his hat on.

"Dirty! He's so dirty!" Dr. Finitevus sobbed hysterically, choking for air, as he tried to clean up his poor doll.

* * *

><p>Kazari hummed to himself as he carried a few containers for tomatoes, basil, mint, and parsley while riding his skateboard. He had adapted quite well in this era in his own opinion. He was actually surprised that his senses had improved from having Mezool and Gamel's Core Medals in him. He was amazed at what colors looked like and how good pizza smelled…especially with anchovies.<p>

"Onii-chan, this is amazing," a voice awed.

Kazari stopped his board and looked at the lower area the bridge he was on was going over. He saw a pair of figures walking. Two were a mix between a hedgehog and a wolf, yet looked mainly like hedgehogs. The first Hedgewolf was a male around 16 with light brown fur and his quills cut short. He had a scar under his right eye in the shape of a crescent moon. He wore an open black vest with a picture of a wolf howling at the moon on the back, a pair of black sneakers with white lines going down the sides and a crescent moon on the heel, and a pair of black gloves. On his back was a katana with a pure black blade with the hilt silver. It was kept in a grey colored sheath with a moon and crescent moon on the sides. The other was a girl around 15 and had white fur with her quills done in a pony tail. She had a star-shaped birthmark under her left eye. She wore a baby-blue open vest on top of a pink shirt with a star in the middle, a pair of rose-colored jeans, pink sneakers with yellow lines going down the sides and white stars on the heels, and black gloves with stars on the back.

"Look! There's the river, Zane-Niisan!" the white one cheered as she ran ahead.

"Ellie, wait!" the other called as the white Hedgewolf ran off, "Son of a…"

"You want to protect her, do you not?" Zane looked around as he heard the sound of coins jingling before spotting Kazari, walking up, **"Unleash that Desire of yours."**

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a black screen with the Chaos Combos and seven Chaos Emeralds surrounding them before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vendor***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Birth looking to the left for a side shot while holding a Cell Medal before cutting to Birth engaging his Caterpillar Leg and Drill Arm with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Birth charging at the screen with his Caterpillar Leg going full throttle while attacking with his Drill Arm***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! Currently, how many Core Medals can OOO use? Twenty-One.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 23: Siblings, Solo, Sasori CLAWS<strong>

* * *

><p>"Who the hell are you?" Zane scowled, "You a HumanMobian hybrid?"

**"I am what you would call 'Desire-Incarnate,'"** Kazari replied.

"D-Desire-Incarnate?" Zane repeated.

It was then Kazari flicked his thumb at Zane. A flash barely sliced the Cell Medal sent at his forehead in two, the flash revealing it to be a katana.

"Okay, Mr. Desire, what the hell was that for?"

**"Hm…I wonder how a strong warrior will alter a Yummy…"** Kazari chuckled before he broke two Cell Medals in half, letting them turn into four Trash Yummy, **"Restrain him."**

"…And I thought _you_ were the ugly one," Zane noted.

Kazari's left eye twitched as the Trash Yummy stumbled towards Zane. The HedgeWolf smirked as he charged. He swung his blade and yelped when it shattered on contact with the one of the far left. It took a matter of seconds for the four to jumped and pin him down.

**"You are the ugly one here,"** Kazari scowled before depositing a Cell Medal into Zane's forehead, causing bandages to appear on his arms and neck.

**"P…Protect Neechan!"** Zane roared as he threw them off and stumbled off.

* * *

><p>"Argh! This is hopeless!" Eggman roared as he slammed his fists near his keyboard.<p>

"We have to keep trying, Eggman," Tails frowned as he continued to type down programs into his laptop.

"Do you have any idea how many Zones there are?-!" Eggman fumed, "_Google_! That's how many there are! And it's always increasing with each passing second!"

"We also don't have any data on _how_ they were sent besides a gold ring," Rotor frowned.

"But we have to keep trying!" Tails argued, _'Don't worry, minna. We'll find you.'_

* * *

><p>"I see…" Uncle Chuck noted as Bean and Bark stood before him, Satonaka nearby with a cake being eaten, "I had a feeling this would happen. Satonaka-kun! Prepare to work at Cous Coussier!"<p>

"Hai, President," Satonaka nodded.

"Bark-kun, since Eiji-kun and Ankh-kun are missing along with Gotou-kun, Echo-kun, and Roll-kun, you will have to take care of any Yummy that appears!" Uncle Chuck declared.

Bark nodded. Bean, though, was shaking a bit. No one noticed his shaking though. And if they did, they thought it was for excitement of fighting Yummys.

* * *

><p>"I wonder where Onii-chan went…" Ellie pondered as she walked along a business street, "Oh! An Oden cart! I always wanted to try Oden!"<p>

Unaware to her, a trio of a man, a Mobian Cobra, and a Mobian Wolf were watching her in a nearby alley. The perverse look they were giving the Hedgewolf gave away all their plans. A feral, rasping growl made them turn.

"Oi. Who are you?" the man demanded when his head was ripped off its shoulder.

The other to barely let out a scream when their skulls and spines were ripped out next. Zane let out a raspy, feral growl as he left the scene undetected. Nearby, Kazari smirked in his disguise as Mobians and Humans began to freak out at seeing dead bodies. It was amazing to him how the little sister to his current Yummy's host was unaware of it, entirely fixed upon her bowl of Oden.

* * *

><p>"Oh my…Eiji-chan had to go see a relative of his and Roll-chan, Ankh-chan, and Gotou-chan went with him for support?" Chiyoko asked, earning a nod from Bean as he motioned to Satonaka, who bowed.<p>

"I am here to be a replacement for one of your workers until they return," Satonaka informed.

"But of course!" Chiyoko giggled, "Now come on. I need you to help me make some chocolates for Valentine's Day two days from now with Wave-chan. Boys, you have the day off."

"Oh thank goodness…!" Jet sighed in relief, "I'm not gonna be tempted on trying to swipe a taste of the chocolate now."

* * *

><p>"I thank you for coming in on such short notice, Zonic-kun," Uncle Chuck informed in his dark office, the windows covered to keep Zonic unnoticed by anyone.<p>

"What is it this time, Kougami-Hino Charles? We're on Zone Lockdown."

"I know of that, but this is vital. My nephew, my grandniece, and three others vital to this world have been sent to another Zone," Uncle Chuck explained, "I require your aide once more to find them."

"Hm? How?"

"From what Bean-kun and Bark-kun informed me, it was through a gold ring."

"A Warp Ring? Tch. I hate those things when they're in the hands of villains…" Zonic muttered, "Fine. I'll help."

"Thank you. Also…" Uncle Chuck turned and opened up a box on his desk, revealing a cake resembling Zonic's helmet, "Happy Birthday to our meeting!"

"Argh! You always get me with that, dammit!" Zonic barked before leaving a slice for Uncle Chuck and taking the rest, "If your cakes weren't so good, I'd…"

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan hasn't returned to the hotel…" Ellie, wearing a pink sleeping-dress, noted as she looked out on the balcony, sniffling a bit, "Onii-chan, where did you go?"<p>

Down below, Kazari smirked as Zane snarled and foamed from his jaws, hearing her sniffles. Who is making her Onee-chan cry? He'd kill them! Kazari rolled his eyes at his Yummy's Host. Each second that passed meant more Cell Medals for him, though, so he didn't care much. Kazari transformed and jumped back from a green laser a second later.

**"Who's there?"** Kazari demanded.

_"I see you're causing more turmoil for others, Kazari."_

That voice…! Kazari stiffened as he remembered the owner of that voice. From the shadows, a figure of red and black emerged. In his left hand was a fusion of bow and blades.

**"The King's Knight?-! You're alive!-?-!"**

_"I am immortal, born from God's will for the dominate species of this land."_

**"Don't interfere!"** Kazari hissed as he sent a yellow energy tornado from his claws.

_"Pathetic."_

**=TORNADO=**

* * *

><p>"Buddy…? C-Can I tell ya somethin'?" Bean asked, causing Bark to look at him, "Remember that time back when we were kids? When we first met each other?"<p>

Bark nodded. How could he forget? He was the new kid in Kindergarten, transferring from America. He put up a front, but when Bark found him alone, the duck was completely terrified of his new school. The two 'talked' for a bit and became good friends that day.

"I…I'm feeling like that again. Y'know, when ya first caught me off my guard?" Bean shivered, "I don't know what to do, Buddy. I mean, me and you can fight off those Yummy, but the Greeed…"

Bark nodded. The Yummy they could handle just fine…except for ones involving lions mixed with jellyfish. That Yummy was hard and it took TaJaDol to defeat. And then there was Uva…Bark began to laugh silently as he slapped his knee, causing Bean to laugh as well.

"Why am I worrying? Even before you turned into Birth, ya kept sending that Umai guy into the air with an uppercut!" Bean laughed as he held his gut, "Thanks, buddy."

* * *

><p><em>'Onii-chan never returned last night…'<em> Ellie thought with worry.

**"Nee…chan…"**

"Onii-ch…" Ellie turned before gasping, seeing the blood-covered Zane, stumbling toward her.

**"Protect…"** Zane rasped out.

Nearby, Bean and Bark were looking at white-colored items for sale. They wanted to be prepared for White Day early. Just as they were about to head in, a scream erupted. The Gorilla Candroid began to hoot and chatter on Bean's shoulder. The two nodded and ran off to see Ellie running away from a roaring Zane. She tripped and Zane was about to jump on her when Birth's fist slammed into his face.

"We gotta run…now!" Bean ordered as he grabbed Ellie and began to run off with Birth just as Zane erupted from the wall he was sent through, roaring.

**"Protect Nee-chan!-!-!"** Zane roared as Kazari watched nearby with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"My Onii-chan…is turning into a Kaijin?" Ellie gasped.<p>

Bark nodded. That is what the Greeed do; they create Yummy by using a Cell Medal and a Host. Those Hosts, from what Bark had observed, all had someone connected to them getting hurt…except for Gamel's. Those came from himself. He gently placed a hand on Ellie's shoulder and gave her an expression.

"…Thank you, Mr. Bark," Ellie smiled sadly.

"…"

"Y…You'll help Onii-chan? Really?" Ellie asked, earning a nod from Bark before hugging him, "Oh, arigatou, Mr. Bark!"

Bark simply nodded. Nearby, Bean gulped. Bark wrote something down on a piece of paper and activated a Taka Candroid. He gave it the paper and bird flew off.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure he'll be here?" Ellie asked.<p>

"He'll be here," Bean replied as he fished out a Cell Medal painted gold, "Cause we've got his Core Medal~"

"So this is where I'm supposed to meet you," a voice chuckled before Kazari rode up on a RideVender repainted in his colors, Zane with more bandages and caked blood on him than before.

"Oh my…!" Ellie gasped, seeing the blood caked on her brother's fur, as Kazari transformed.

**"So what will you do? Fight the Yummy or fight me? Either way, you'll all die,"** Kazari smirked.

It was then Zane let loose a frenzied roar. Cell Medals engulfed him before transforming into a Cheetah-Rhino Yummy.

"It…It's hopeless. We can't fight this guy like we did the others," Bean sighed, "He's too strong for us."

Bark walked over to Bean. He proceeded to slap the green duck on the back of his head.

"Hey!" Bean looked up at Bark for a few minutes before giving a dry chuckle, "'You won't know it's hopeless until you've done it,' huh? Man, I sometimes think that _you're_ the crazy one out of us. But…fine. I'll try it. I'll fight that Yummy and you take Sylvester over there."

Bark nodded as he whipped out his BirthDriver. Ellie kept her hands together, the fingers intertwined, and over her muzzle, praying for things to work out. Bark smirked as he flicked the Cell Medal into the air and caught it with his left hand.

"Henshin," Bark stated, startling Ellie that he had a Norwegian accent, before he transformed into Birth.

* * *

><p>"Satonaka-chan, are you taking your break now?" Chiyoko asked.<p>

"Yes, madam."

"Okay then, have fun!" Chiyoko smiled, "Oh, and on your way back, could you get some more supplies for making chocolate? We're running low."

"I'll handle them, Chiyoko-sama," Wave bowed before she grabbed her EX Gear nearby and drove off.

* * *

><p>Birth swung a fist at Kazari, who tilted out of the way. He swung two more that missed before doing a kick and was blocked by the back of Kazari's arm. He was about to send another when Kazari backhanded his chest. Birth was about to swing a left hook when Kazari got him with a roundhouse kick. Nearby, Bean managed to jump onto the Yummy's shoulders and put a stick of dynamite and taped it to its head. He jumped off and the dynamite went off. Nearby, Birth was sent towards Ellie, landing on his face. Kazari began to approach when he jumped away from a barrage of Cell Medal-shaped energy shots.<p>

"Hello!" Ellie and Birth turned to see Satonaka with a copy of the BirthBuster and a large iPad that turned on to reveal Uncle Chuck on the screen.

=Oh my, what a showy battle so far= Uncle Chuck noted =Birth! Absorb _1000_ Medals=

"1000?" Ellie repeated as Birth picked up his milk canister.

He didn't know what was going on…but it looked like he had to do it. Ellie began to help the Gorilla Candroids pour Cell Medals into Birth's BirthDriver. Nearby, Dr. Finitevus watched, his doll on his arm.

**CUE – Re:BIRTH – THEME OF KAMEN RIDER BIRTH**

"It seems that Birth has evolved."

Bean screamed as the Yummy's fist rammed into his gut. The dynamite Bean threw into the air landed on the enemy's face, causing an explosion that sent Bean tumbling backwards, singed slightly. Nearby, Ellie had finished putting the last of the 1000 Medals into the BirthDriver.

**=CRANE ARM DRILL ARM SHOVEL CLAW CUTTER WING CATERPILLAR LEG BREAST CANNON=**

With that, the parts of Birth's artillery shot out of their Receptacle Orbs and formed before Birth. The Caterpillar Legs laid on the ground, the treads touching it. The Crane Arm and Breast Cannon connected to between the Caterpillar Legs as the Cutter Wing and Shovel Claw forms claws. The front of the Breast cannon resembled a scorpion's head while the Drill Arm attached to the end of the Crane Arm, forming a 'stinger.'

=Happy Birthday! Sasori CLAWs!= Uncle Chuck declared on the monitor.

Birth cracked his knuckles as Kazari raised an eye at the sight. Birth made a punch with his right fist and the Cutter Wing shot off on a cable, slamming into Kazari. He kicked as the CW returned, causing the Drill Arm to shoot off on a cable and into Kazari's face. He delivered a left hook and the Shovel Claw knocked Kazari over.

**"You better remember this!"** Kazari hissed as he ran off.

Birth nodded. He wouldn't forget it. He had finally sent a Greeed fleeing _without_ resorting to his uppercut. He heard Bean scream and turned to see the burnt bird sent to him. Ellie barely caught the bird as Birth narrowed his eyes under his helmet at the Cheetah-Sai Yummy. Birth gave a left hook and the Shovel Claw slammed into the Yummy's face, ejecting Zane from its body. Birth did a roundhouse and the Drill Arm rammed into its face. The Drill Arm's tip began to glow before firing a multicolored beam at the Yummy, causing a massive explosion that sent it over a building. Ellie and Bean managed to get on Sasori CLAWs. As they drove to the Yummy, two of them heard a familiar call.

**-TAKA! IMAGIN! SHOCKER! TA-MA-SHII! TAMASHII! TA-MA-SHII! RIDER~TA-MA-SHII!-**

**-SCANNING HARGE-**

"TaMaShii Bomber!" OOO roared as he fired his finisher at the Yummy, causing it to explode just as they came up.

"Whoa! You're back!" Bean exclaimed, "Where have you guys all been?"

"It's a long, long story," Roll replied.

* * *

><p>"So you two had to deal with a Yummy and Kazari," Roll recapped as Zane and Ellie walked off, waving to the polar bear and duck while Zane carried a bag of chocolates made by the girls of Cous Coussier.<p>

"It must have been tough," Eiji noted.

"You kidding? We were rocks! Strong, hard, and clumsy!" Bean grinned, "Like Gotou-kun here."

"Oi!" Gotou snapped as Ankh laughed.

Bark just ignored them. He was thinking about what was going to happen next in the battle against the Greeed. Kazari continued to get stronger with each day through his evolution with the Core Medals of Mezool, Gamel, and Uva. It was then Chiyoko gave Bark a bag of chocolates.

"Here's our Choco-Present!" Chiyoko smiled.

"At least I'm not dressed as a cupid," Gotou smirked at the cupid-wearing Ankh, causing him to freeze up and growl at the human.

Eiji just chuckled with Jet and Storm, the three wearing white robes, Cupid bows and arrows, blond wigs, halos, and wings. Eiji pondered just what _this_ had to do with international cuisine, though. Roll and Wave walked up and held up three bags of chocolate, two in Wave's hands and one in Roll's. Eiji blushed a bit at the outfit Roll and Wave wore. It was a silver dress with red trimmings that really gave them an air of innocence. The three accepted them with blushes forming on Jet and Eiji's faces. Roll giggled while Echo clapped and giggled in Bark's arms, wearing a diaper, a pink sash, little cupid wings, and a halo.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**?-?-?: Surprise!**

**Eiji: I…I'm getting déjà vu…**

**Ankh: Are we…travelling through time?**

**Tails: That pink water is giving me the creeps.**

**Eiji: Henshin.**

**?-?-?: Whoa! He…I mean me…I mean we…Ahh! This is confusing me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 24: Birthday, White Space, Triple Threat<strong>


	25. Birthday, White Space, Triple Threat

**Here's an update.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 24: My Duels are Always Right! ~For Cancer A Type~**

**Kivat: *flies in* Yo! I'm Kivat! For those of you who are Cancer A Type…Your Rider is Kamen Rider Raia! You are quiet and docile…but you never let a friend in trouble down. You're passionate about friendship!**

***Cous Coussier***

**KAMEN RIDERS POKER BATTLE!**

***sitting at a table were Raia, Garren, Chalice, and Mephiles.**

**Kivat Narration: Card Riders and Mephiles the Dark are having a Poker Duel with their Prides at stake! Garren's hand is…amazing. It's a Flush! Chalice…oh! He has a Straight! And Mephiles…Amazing, a Full House! Everyone's doing great. How about Raia?**

**Raia: *beings to put his hand down on the table, lining them up before Mephiles***

**Kivat: Huh? He's started to line up the cards. What is he trying to do?**

**Raia: *points at Mephiles* Draw.**

**Mephiles: Me? *picks the middle and reveals 'Bad Luck' was written on it***

**Kivat Narration: Unbelievable! This is fortune telling. While pretending to play Poker, Raia was fortune telling!**

**Mephiles: *gets up* You jerk! Properly duel me in Poker! *gets hit on the head by a gold wash bin, knocking him out***

**Raia: Heh. My predictions…are always right.**

***Castle Doran***

**Kivat: Always 'my pace.' Just as expected from Raia. In the next corner, we'll find your Fated Rider. Raia's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is Kick Hopper. But his Devil Rider is Sasword Masked Form. If you're a girl, your lover is W. For marriage, I recommend RX. Now, find your Fated Rider!**

**Momotaros: I wonder about the other Riders. Who will appear?**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**800 Years ago, Medal Kaijin, Greeed, are created from Desire. Each made from a set of Nine Core Medals. Who will collect them all? OOO-Tachi? The Greeed? Or the Kougami Foundation, ran by Uncle Chuck, the uncle of Hino Eiji and granduncle to Hino Echo?**

* * *

><p>The sunlight shined pleasantly upon the land, the grass, flowers, and trees enjoying the fresh light and oxygen. A young blue hedgehog, around seven, ran across the grassy land, looking at the various natural structures that exposed the brown checkered ground beneath the grass. As he ran across a bridge made of logs, a portal appeared in the skies above. Distorted and colored in a blend of blue and violet energies, a shadowed figure floated within. It glared upon all the land, its cyan eyes glistening with malice and fury. It crossed its arms as a sphere of darkness began to engulf it. With a release of itself, a massive shockwave erupted, engulfing all in its wake. The hedgehog barely looked up as his world turned to white.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay! That's perfect!" Eggman called, "Rotor, shut it down!"<p>

Eiji panted as sweat drenched his body, covered by a breathable black jumpsuit with blue designs on the sides and gloves. It had been nearly one and a half months since the incident involving Dr. Finitevus. While he was glad the bullet was gone from his leg, he was also afraid of using it again without training. Currently, he was spending Saturdays at the research foundation, doing running tests/training for Tails, Rotor, and Eggman.

"You're doing great with these tests, Eiji," Rotor noted as he looked at a printed set of papers, "You're up y nine hundred miles yesterday."

"Thanks," Eiji nodded.

"Well could you please get a shower now?" Eggman demanded, keeping his nose covered, "You smell like Cubot when he had that Garbage Man's Voice Box installed."

"Don't remind me of that day," Rotor shuddered.

"…Eh?" Eiji tilted his head.

"Just take a shower!" Ankh snapped, "Even with my dull senses, you reek!"

"Hai, hai," Eiji nodded as he walked off.

"…" Ankh turned to the two scientists once Eiji had left, "What did you say earlier?"

"It appears that you're…evolving in some way," Eggman explained, "Remember that first test I gave you?"

"You stick a thermometer there again and I'll kill you," Ankh growled.

"Right, right, right. Anyways, the test we did on you last week came in and everything had increases significantly," Eggman informed, "You have improved vision, hearing, taste, touch, and smell."

"I think it's because you're incomplete and that you've kept the extra Core Medals inside of you along with your borrowing of Daisuke's body," Rotor noted.

Ankh blinked. He did note that his ice pops had been tasting better lately…when someone wasn't messing with them such as putting laxatives or switching them with tiny chairs. He just thought his letter to them to add more flavor to the pops had worked.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you did this…" Shadow muttered.<p>

"He deserves it this year, Shadow-san," Roll, wearing a pair of white butterfly-designed rings on her wrists, explained as Echo giggled as Taka and Tako were applying streamers about with Orbot and Cubot.

"You're in person for one of these things for once," Rouge blinked.

"But of course. This is a grand day," Uncle Chuck grinned as he put a large container on the table.

"I'm amazed you were able to get contacts with a few old friends of his," Rouge noted as she watched a tall Mobian Crocodile in gold chains and black and gold headphones, a bee wearing an orange pilots jacket and a black pilot's helmet, a purple chameleon, Mighty, a yellow-furred flying squirrel, and Philip were nearby with Cream and Cheese, the bee making the rabbit giggle, "I mean, you managed to get the 'detectives' Vector, Charmy, Espio, Mighty, Ray, and their new member Philip here from Futo City."

"I have good contacts all over the world," Uncle Chuck replied.

"Hello again, Charles," Vanilla greeted as she walked up.

"Hello, Vanilla," Uncle Chuck bowed.

"Tell me, were you able to get Alpha to come?" Vanilla asked.

"He couldn't come due to him being at Station Square doing something important," Uncle Chuck informed before holding up a wrapped package, "However, he did send this for him along with his regard."

"That was kind of him," Vanilla smiled gently.

"He'll be here…any second…!" Tails panted as he ran up.

"Stations, everyone!" Orbot yelped as Eggman's car-finally repaired from the Swallowtail Butterfly Yummy incident-drove up, letting the four get out, the blue hedgehog wearing his normal outfit.

"Are we having a party of some sort?" Eiji pondered as he walked up to the group.

"…" everyone turned and Uncle Chuck opened the container, revealing a white cake with the top having a blue design resembling Eiji's head on it made of blueberries, "Surprise!"

"A-sa-pa!" Echo called in baby talk while the Candroids called out in their squeaks.

"Ah!" Eiji yelped before Knuckles, Rouge, Vanilla, and Satonaka used a party popper each in unison, causing the hedgehog to chuckle sheepishly, "Aw…Minna…"

"It's kinda impossible to surprise _you_," Tails explained as the party went underway

"You really got me this time," Eiji chuckled, "I wasn't even expecting one."

"You keep that thing away from me…" Ankh warned as he glared at the party hat Roll tried to put on him.

"Oh…You're completely right, Ankh!" Roll agreed.

"Heh," Ankh smirked…until she put a red party hat on his head.

"There! That's much better!" Roll giggled as she took a picture of him, "Chiyoko-sama is going to like this."

"…" Ankh turned and slammed his head on a tree, "Tch! That onna…Even when she isn't here, she makes my life Hell with such tiny things…and she put the hat on askew! I don't do askew with hats…"

"Happy Birthday, Eiji-kun," Roll blushed before holding up a plate with a Chili-Dog on it, an edible red bow with gold trimming tied onto it for him.

"A-Arigatou," Eiji nodded as he took the gift and took a bite of it, "Umai~ This is amazing."

"Your Uncle Chuck taught me how to make it," Roll explained.

_'That explains why I saw her at times when I was giving status reports on the latest Candroids,'_ Tails thought.

Ankh suddenly stiffened nearby. The air just changed to the Greeed's senses.

"Duck!" Ankh shouted.

"Yes?" Bean asked as Ankh ducked down.

Everyone else stared at Ankh. Why did Ankh want them to duck? Their reply appeared after a second passed via a powerful blast of wind. The food set up along with the presents and Eiji's Chili-Dog were sent flying due to the wind while making everyone shield for it.

"Hm? Eh?-!" Eiji gasped when he saw his meal present from Roll was gone, "The Chili-Dog…"

"Eiji, look!" Rotor yelped as a portal seemingly made from violet, pink, and cyan clouds appeared in the sky before the shadowed figure emerged from it, "What is that?"

_'It can't be…!'_ Eggman thought, paling a bit.

"What's it doing?" Orbot gasped.

The figure crossed its arms, causing the sphere of energy to reform. The figure released them and a shockwave ripped open multiple portals made of the energy, showing various locations. The crocodile tried to grab the bee when the suction caused by the portals pulled the bee away from the attempt and into one, closing it upon entering. The crocodile yelped with the chameleon as they were dragged in next into two portals. Philip, Mighty, and the flying squirrel were pulled into a portal together while Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla were sucked into the one beside theirs. Knuckles screamed as he, Rotor, and Rouge were pulled into separate ones. Shadow managed to grab onto Satonaka just as they were pulled into one before Gotou and Omega were sucked into another. Wave, Jet, and Storm screamed as they were pulled into another.

"Hey! Not cool!" Eiji scowled, "Henshin!"

**=LION! TORA! CHEETAH! RATA-RATA~! RA-TO-RA~TAH~!=**

OOO shot off like a rocket at the figure. He jumped into the air and bared his Tora Claws. Just as he was about to hit him, the massive figure batted OOO into a tree, forcing him out of Henshin and knocking him out. Ankh growled as he held onto the tree, burying his transformed arm into it while moving behind it to keep Daisuke's body from being pulled off. Bean screamed for his mommy to save him while demanding the floor to not save him as he and Bark were sent into another portal. Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot screamed as they were pulled into another.

"Help us…Eiji!-!-!" Tails screamed as he was pulled into a portal next before Roll screamed as she and Echo, the baby being held close to Roll, were pulled into the last one.

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a black screen with the Chaos Combos and seven Chaos Emeralds surrounding them before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vendor***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Birth looking to the left for a side shot while holding a Cell Medal before cutting to Birth engaging his Caterpillar Leg and Drill Arm with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Birth charging at the screen with his Caterpillar Leg going full throttle while attacking with his Drill Arm***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! Currently, how many Core Medals can OOO use? Twenty-One.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 24: Birthday, White Space, Triple Threat<strong>

* * *

><p>His head was pounding, the beating of his heart echoing was only making it worse. He heard someone cursing about something and, if his baby girl was around, he'd beat the guy up silly. The first thing he was able to regain sight of was the stitching of his right glove. It was then he was suddenly pulled upward and into the shouting face of Ankh.<p>

"…And if you don't wake up, I will shove a thermometer up your ass!" Ankh finished his ranting, letting him pant.

"A…Ankh?" Eiji mumbled as he managed to stabilize himself while looking around, seeing nothing but white all around, "Wh…Where are we?"

"How should I know, dammit?-!" Ankh growled, "All I recall is that damn white light and then we're here! Tch! How humiliating…That damn thing…"

"Ano…I think I see something over there," Eiji noted as he pointed ahead.

"Hm?"

Eiji and Ankh looked head to see something. It was a strange area, yet familiar to one of them. The two ran over and saw a gate before them, reading '?-?-?' on the sign it had. The two looked at each other and walked through the gates. The two blinked and saw they were in a land of colors. The grass was of two different shades, set up in a checkerboard pattern. Ankh looked at a nearby nature-made 'wall' to see the ground under the grass was made of two shades of brown in the same pattern as the grass.

"I…I'm getting déjà vu," Eiji noted.

"Just where are we?" Ankh pondered.

"It…It's familiar," Eiji replied before he heard an engine, "Eh?"

Eiji looked up and gawked. Floating above them was a cartoon-like robotic bee with big eyes that were glaring at him and engines on the sides of its middle part with robotic bee wings. Eiji tapped Ankh's shoulder and pointed up. Ankh looked up and saw the bee.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ankh paled.

"Buzzbomber!" Eiji screamed before he grabbed Ankh's non-transformed arm and ran off.

"What was that?-!" Ankh demanded, "What kind of freak of nature was that bee?-!"

"It was a Robian!" Eiji exclaimed, "They're Mobians that were turned into robots. But I thought I destroyed that invention of Eggman's when I was…seven."

"I think nature hated this place," Ankh noted as he pointed ahead, managing to get onto Eiji's back.

"Aw crud," Eiji paled.

Straight ahead of them and approaching fast was a large natural loop. Eiji increased his speed and managed to make it. Once they got past it, Eiji stopped and Ankh stumbled over to a bush and released the food he had eaten at the party.

"You're fuckin' insane!" Ankh snapped, "I thought you called me insane!"

"You wanted me to not help others when that Ant Yummy was eating those two buildings," Eiji sweatdropped.

"Not again…" Ankh growled as he heard another motor.

"That sounds like a Motobug with a Crabmeat on its back," Eiji recalled.

The two turned ahead to see ten Buzzbombers with five round red and black bug-like robots with wheels for lower bodies, a red robotic crab with oversized claws that held rockets on their backs.

"Henshin…Henshin now!" Ankh snapped.

"R-Right. Henshin!" Eiji called.

**=TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!=**

"I really hope this doesn't kill them," OOO noted as he inserted three Cell Medals into Caliburn.

**=TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE=**

"See ya!" OOO roared as he swung his blade diagonally, causing two trails of light to appear before them and over the robots that slid the sight before them out of place and corrected itself, resulting in an explosion that revealed various woodland animals such as birds, squirrels, and chipmunks.

"There really were animals in them," Ankh blinked.

**=TAKA! GORILLA! CHEETAH!=**

"Let's get going, Ankh," OOO spoke.

"I'll keep up my own way," Ankh growled before letting his wings spread out.

OOO nodded. With that, the Rider ran off with Greeed-possessed Mobian flying after him. More Robots appeared in their path and OOO quickly took care of them by slamming his armored fists into them, freeing the animals inside, while still running. Eventually, the two came upon a giant floating gold ring with a red star in the center.

"…I'm not going in there," Ankh stated.

"I remember this," Eiji noted, "It's a Goal Ring."

"Goal…Ring?" Ankh repeated, "Looks more like that ring that sent us to that alternate reality."

OOO walked up to the Goal Ring and dropped his Henshin. He tapped it and the ring vanished into him. A light engulfed the two with Ankh cursing out Eiji before it faded, revealing the two before the entrance, this time almost everything was in full color and the sign reading 'Green Hill Zone.'

"You stupid idiot! We could've died!" Ankh snapped as he tried to hit Eiji on the head with a tree branch he had got while they were in there.

"Ah! Matte, Ankh!" Eiji pleaded before he ended up bumping into something, "…Eh?"

Ankh stopped when he saw the sight as well. It was Tails, but solid white. He was frozen in place, a look of fear in his eyes with a hand outstretched and trying to grab something. Suddenly, Tails regained his colors and blinked. He lowered his hand and began to look at them before checking his tails. He gave a relieved sigh before turning to Ankh and Eiji.

"Oh thank goodness…I thought I was dead, floating in a black limbo," Tails spoke before shivering, "I'm going to have nightmares for _weeks_ about that experience…"

"You think that was bad? I just had to fight against cartoon robots, dammit!" Ankh snapped as he pointed at the area behind the gates.

"Was it just me, or is that place familiar?" Eiji pondered as he looked at it.

"Mmm…Not to me," Tails replied.

"I can't help but look at it and somehow feeling that I should remember it," Eiji noted.

"Well, it looks like someone drained the color out of almost all of it," Tails noted, "Very peculiar, if you ask me."

"It's kina like helping genies in storybooks and saving aliens in an interstellar amusement park," Eiji noted.

"I'm more concerned with the damn Mix," Ankh scowled.

"You miss Roll-sama?" Eiji asked.

"No…She has the other Medals!" Ankh barked, earning a groan from the two.

"Hm?" Tails looked ahead to see a metal hill with another white structure in the distance, "What's that over there?"

"A construction site of some sorts?" Ankh pondered, _'Are we…traveling through time?'_

"I'll check it out," Eiji spoke before he ran off…before he appeared running up.

"Huh? Oi! You said you were going to check that place out!" Ankh snapped.

"Okay! Okay! Yeesh, what crawled up your butt and died?" Eiji demanded before he ran off, "I'll be back soon!"

"…Was it just me, or was he naked except for his gloves and shoes?" Ankh asked before Eiji ran up from behind them _again_.

"Holy! Eiji, you weren't kidding when you said you'd be back soon," Tails gawked, making Eiji stare at him in shock.

"Now he's shorter…" Ankh muttered.

"I thought you already left…twice," Tails noted, earning a nod from Eiji before he ran ahead.

"Oh!" Ankh gasped as he saw the remaining colors of the scenery behind the gates return, "How did this even happen?"

Eiji skidded to a halt. The area around him was eerily familiar to the hedgehog. The skies were darkened with pollution as searchlights were moving about. Sirens for intruders went off as the lights from the searchlights and the explosions shined upon the blue, silver, black, and yellow metals. Unaware to him, the second Eiji was farther into the area, going across a wide gap by striking multiple hanging spider robots as the third Eiji was in a ball and rolling through a set of pipes on a level lower than the second Eiji. Eiji quickly ran ahead and began to try and find the Goal Ring. He quickly scanned his Core Medals.

**=SAI! UNAGI! CHEETAH!=**

OOO dashed off. As he ran along the area, his used the Sai Helmet to ram through the machines in his path. He stopped before a wide gap with a ceiling that had a single robotic spider. He activated the Unagi Whips and tied up the spider with one. He tugged twice before he swung over the gap. OOO proceeded to electrocute the robot, blowing it up. OOO proceeded to run off, missing the taller of the other two Eijis running by with a tidal wave of pink water following him. OOO eventually came upon a control room with the Goal Ring in it.

"…Eh?" OOO looked at a set of control and felt his eyes widen, "'Robotnikland Plan: Step 1: Kill Sonic the Hedgehog. Step 2: Take over the world. Step 3: Dance on hedgehog's grave. Step 4: Get drunk, puke, and pass out on said grave.'"

"…It must have been an, as you would say, 'off day' for him," Caliburn noted.

"You know…This place is truly familiar to me," OOO noted before his hand brushed a button, pressing it down.

=SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN INITIATED=

"Oops…" OOO sweatdropped before he jumped into the Goal Ring as various areas of the Zone exploded.

* * *

><p>"Sonic!"<p>

The taller of the two other Hino Eijis turned to see Tails wearing just shoes, socks, and gloves, fly over with his namesakes. He landed and walked up to the hedgehog.

"Tails!" Sonic nodded, a hand on his hip.

"This Chemical Plant feels familiar. I'd never forget a smell like this! And that pink water makes me _really_ nervous for some reason," Tails noted as he looked over at a broken container that was spewing gallons of water.

"You're right, Tails. This place is giving me déjà vu all over again!" Sonic nodded.

* * *

><p>The smallest of the three ran along a pathway that started to fall off as he ran over them. A blur shot by him and turned to fly ahead of him. It was…him? No, it was a metallic blue where he was blue while the lower arms and lower legs were metallic blue. The feet resembled his shoes and made of metal while its hands were yellow with silver claws. The upper arms, upper legs, and muzzles were silver. The center of its body was a yellow and black engine. It glared at the blue hedgehog with its black and red optics before releasing two yellow blasts from its body, destroying the path ahead of the hedgehog. The smaller Sonic quickly jumped along the debris to the other side and resumed his running.<p>

=FACE ME IF YOU WISH TO HAVE THE CHAOS EMERALD= the robot declared.

* * *

><p>Eiji walked out of an entrance to the area, seeing the words 'Chemical Plant' appeared on the sign it had. He really thought it was familiar back there. A soft moan caught his attention. He turned to the right to see a sight that made him weak in the knees, his mouth dry, and his heart racing with mixed emotions. It was a Mobian Hedgehog around 14. Her quills were of a gentle shade of pink while her eyes were a soft emerald in color. She wore white gloves with gold rings on the wrists, a pair of red boots with had a lone white stripe going up the middle of them, and a red dress without sleeves or a back, a white stripe on the hem and the neck. In her quills, brushed to point down, was a red hairband. She did a small twirl as she stretched.<p>

"A-Amy…" Eiji whispered.

"Hm? Sonic!" the hedgehog gasped as she hugged the older hedgehog, "Oh, thank you so much for saving me! Oh my…! That poncho looks amazing on you!"

"Hai," Eiji nodded gently.

"Sonic, you're crying," Amy gasped before wiping his eyes with a handkerchief.

"It's just…I'm happy to see you, Amy," Eiji sniffled a bit.

"Eiji!"

"Fuck you, Ankh…" Eiji muttered as the Greeed ran over with Tails.

"A-Amy!-?" Tails gasped.

"Tails? Oh my, that's such a cool look on you!" Amy exclaimed as she looked at Tails' clothes.

_'How is Amy here?'_ Tails thought frantically.

_'I knew it! We _are_ travelling through time!'_ Ankh thought before he looked ahead, "Clouds?"

The other three looked over to where Ankh was observing. Ahead of them was a strange area resembling clouds and marble buildings, some reminding Eiji of the place he had seen in Greece and Rome.

"I guess that's the next area," Eiji noted.

* * *

><p>The small Sonic jumped into the air as the sparking robot fell. With a well-timed kick, the small Sonic sent the metal Sonic flying off, exploding. He stopped before a post with his upper body, smirking on it. A light caught his attention. It was a fine-cut purple jewel. To him, it looked like an emerald. Is this what that robot-him called a 'Chaos Emerald?' He caught it and appeared outside the area, parts of it colored in. Standing before him was a statue, completely white. Suddenly, the light filled in to reveal the Babylon Rogues. Jet shook his head as Storm let out a massive yawn, earning a bop on the head from Wave.<p>

"Sonic?-!" Wave gasped, "You…You shrunk?"

The small hedgehog frowned. He did not like this lady. …Was he getting smaller? He looked at the metal of the area and nodded. No, he wasn't getting smaller.

"Sonic!" a voice called before a small version of Tails ran over, "That was a weird place, wasn't it?"

"Oh my goodness…Tails, you shrunk!" Wave gasped before she fainted.

"Wow…Did he go in the dryer?" Storm asked, earning a sigh of annoyance from Jet.

"Do we…know you three?" the little Tails asked, tilting his head in confusion with the mini-Sonic.

"What now? Oh come on, Eiji, you forgot me? Really? Your racing rival?" Jet demanded.

The mini-Sonic froze up. He suddenly began to glare at the three birds. How did they know his name?

"Eiji? No, his name is Sonic," the mini-Tails corrected.

"…I think I see what's goin' on here," Jet sweatdropped before the four walked off, Storm carrying Wave, "We'll explain while going away from here. It gives me the creeps for some reason."

"Yeah. That pink water is giving me the creeps," Mini-Tails shuddered.

* * *

><p>"Heh. That was fun, besides nearly drowning in that pink stuff," Sonic noted as he and Tails walked out of the fully-colored Chemical Plant.<p>

"You're right about that," Tails shuddered, "The stink is going to be in my fur for weeks."

"Subarashi!" the two screamed as they turned to see Uncle Chuck with Bean and Bark.

"Heya! Wow! Sonic, you're naked!" Bean exclaimed quickly, earning a roll of eyes from Bark.

"Uncle Chuck?" Sonic pondered before the middle-aged hedgehog held out a cake shaped like Sonic's head.

"Happy Birthday, Nephew!" Uncle Chuck declared.

"You remembered!" Sonic grinned, "Though this really isn't the time for that…And why are you with Bean and Bark?"

"I hired them," Uncle Chuck replied before Bark pointed at the next area.

"Okay, now I just know I've been there before," Sonic frowned as the five went over to the area.

"That's because it is Sky Sanctuary. You wrote to me about how you liked laying on the clouds and even fell asleep on one with Tails and your new friend, Knuckles," Uncle Chuck explained.

"Oh yeah…" Sonic realized, "Man was that cloud soft…"

Bean snapped his fingers before Sonic's face, getting the hedgehog's attention.

"Right, right. I know I'm supposed to check it out."

"Not alone. Bark!" Uncle Chuck ordered as the polar bear strapped on his belt.

"…Henshin," Bark stated, startling the hedgehog and fox, before he transformed into Birth.

**=CUTTER WING=**

"Whoa! When could he do _that_?-!" Sonic gawked.

"Amazing," Tails noted as he flew around Birth with his namesakes.

* * *

><p>"I forgot how relaxing a cloud is," Eiji noted as he laid down on a cloud near the entrance.<p>

"It feels so nice," Amy noted as she sat on another.

"Oi…" Ankh rolled his eyes, "Will you just get going, you baka?"

"Ankh," Eiji frowned before the Greeed grabbed his ear and pulled him into the place, "Ah! Ooh! Ow! Ite…ite…ite…"

"How rude…" Amy pouted as she glared at the retreating Ankh.

"That's how Ankh has always been since I've known him," Tails shrugged, "I think it's because he lost his ice candy when we got sent to this White Space."

"I see…Tails?"

"Hm?"

"You're not the Tails I know, are you?" Amy asked.

"I forgot how smart you were," Tails chuckled, "Nearly three years can have that affect on ya."

"Three years?" Amy repeated.

"It's nothing too important, Amy. You wouldn't understand it," Tails replied as he looked up at the white sky on his own cloud before he felt something he hadn't felt in nearly three years.

"Tails…!" Amy began.

"Uh oh," Tails paled before he ran off with Amy giving chase.

"Get back here and tell me!" Amy demanded as she began to swing her Piko-Piko Hammer at him.

* * *

><p><strong>"Ankh, why did you do that?-! Do you know how long it's been since I saw her <em>alive<em>?-!-? Three fuckin' years!"** OOO, RaToraTa, ranted as he tore apart robots shaped like Eggman with blasters in their right hands.

"And I should care…why?" Ankh rolled his eyes as he crushed the head of another robot.

**"She was my wife, dammit!"** OOO growled as he shredded ten more, **"My beautiful, strong, loving wife! And what's more, she's Echo's mother! Her _mother_, Ankh! I love her, Ankh! I love her so much! And for you to just do that…that…I could care less if your Core Medals break right now!"**

"What!-? Don't go and say that, you asshole! My Core Medals are my life!" Ankh snapped as the two went further ahead.

**"Well Amy is mine! You're a selfish bastard, Ankh, a big, fat selfish bastard!"**

"Oh, _I'm _being selfish! Look at you! Moment the pink one shows up and you're a big old puppy dog!"

**"Why you…!"** the two growled at each other.

=Prepare to…= the last robot said as he aimed.

**"Shut up!"** the duo snapped as they rammed their fists into it, tearing it to shreds.

**"…Well I feel so much better,"** OOO noted.

"I'll have to agree with you on that. Is smashing robots _always_ this stress relieving?" Ankh asked.

**"Only when you're stressed, Ankh. Only when you're stressed."**

* * *

><p>"Yikes…" Sonic blinked as he and Birth looked about the destroyed robots, "These Badniks sure got pummeled."<p>

Birth nodded. He noted how many of them had been sliced and slightly melted. As he recalled, the only ones that could do this much carnage are Ankh…and OOO. He looked over at Sonic. Now he was sure that this Sonic…was the Sonic he knew back then.

"You shocked at this, Bark?" Sonic asked, earning silence from Bark, "Guess not, huh? Well, let's keep on going."

Sonic took a step ahead when the ground collapsed around him. It fell out of the structure and continued to fall through the sky. Sonic gulped as he looked down before looking up. Birth slowly pulled up the hedgehog.

"Uh…Yeah. I'm okay," Sonic nodded, earning a pat on the shoulder and a thumbs up from Birth before he flew him over the hole with his Cutter Wing, letting them continue their journey through the area, while, nearby, the smaller Sonic snored quietly as he slept on a cloud.

* * *

><p>Eiji and Ankh walked out before spotting Amy being held back from Tails by a shocked Knuckles. Ankh realized just who the last owner of that damn hammer Roll had was.<p>

"Hey, Knuckles," Eiji greeted.

"Can you tell me how _Amy_ is here?-!" Knuckles demanded as Tails ran behind Eiji.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy demanded as she glared at him.

"Crap," Knuckles paled.

"Amy-chan, matte," Eiji spoke as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist, earning a small blush from her, "Everyone is here, Knuckles. At least…that what I think."

"Fine. …What is this place? It's so white a creepy. I've never seen anything like it," Knuckles noted as he looked around.

"I'm just calling it 'White Space,'" Tails shrugged as Ankh continued to glare at the hammer.

"Ankh, stop staring at the Piko-Piko Hammer," Eiji sighed as Amy looked at the Greeed in confusion.

"This thing is the devil's work. I just know it," Ankh scowled.

"I didn't even know you're Christian," Eiji noted.

"I prefer a blend of the cultures," Ankh replied, never keeping his glare away from the Piko-Piko Hammer.

"You should really put that away," Tails noted.

* * *

><p>"How you fell asleep on a cloud, I will never know," Jet grumbled as he and the smaller Sonic exited the gate on Jet's J-Type.<p>

The smaller Sonic was really excited from being on the Extreme Gear. The way the wind blew felt like when he was running! Jet groaned when he saw that Wave was on another cloud, being massaged by Storm. The smaller Tails looked at a part of the structure nearby, a marble statue to be precise. The statue glowed before filling in with color. Eggman fell to a knee while shaking his head while Cubot and Orbot popped out of their shape modes.

"Good heavens. What was that?" Eggman pondered.

"It felt like I went through a blender...again," Cubot moaned, his yellow metal red with oni horns on the forehead and black designs all over him.

"I never put you through a blender," Orbot noted.

"Who are you?" the small Tails asked.

"Wha…?" Eggman adjusted his glasses as he looked at the smaller Tails, "Good heavens! You've regressed into childhood! That hasn't happened since my little Baby Gas Plan…"

"Huh?" the small Tails blinked as he tilted his head.

"I'm starting to think that these two are _really_ their younger selves," Jet whispered, causing Eggman's glasses to slip, revealing wide red eyes in black.

"Whoa! How did you get your eyes to be like that?" the small Tails asked.

"Oh! Uh…" Eggman coughed a few times as he hid his eyes once more, "My name is Dr. Eggman. A pleasure to meet you and your blue friend over there." _'I thought I would have never done this plan…I thought I swore I would never do it!'_

"Let's keep on moving," Jet ordered as he looked out in the distance to see a large portal resembling a clock and various gears.

* * *

><p>"I've got to admit, Bark, you're not like what I expected," Sonic noted, earning a roll of the eyes from the polar bear, "I can see why Uncle Chuck here hired you."<p>

"It seems you're getting along well. Subarashi!" Uncle Chuck declared as they walked up to the same portal Jet had seen.

"…" Tails looked away from Satonaka when she looked at him, the fox blushing, as Gotou looked at the portal.

"Looks like pea soup," Bean noted.

"When is pea soup purple?"

"When you 'pea' in it, duh," Bean snickered, earning a groan from the only human of the group and sweatdrops from Sonic and Tails.

* * *

><p>Eiji walked down a dark hallway. Ahead of him was a floating door, opened to reveal a white light emanating from it. As he walked along, it was then he came upon two mirrors on his sides. He stopped and looked at them. The one to his left was showing him, just slightly shorter and without his current clothing. He remembered this him was around before he started dating Amy. His right mirror had a smaller version of the image on his left with onyx eyes and a lighter shade of quills. He remembered that little guy. It was himself when he first began to fight Eggman and could barely talk to anyone that wasn't his foster mother, the Chao in her garden, or newborn foster sister.<p>

_ "Take a good look at yourself, Sonic!"_

"Dr. Eggman?-!" Eiji's taller 'reflection' exclaimed as his 'smaller' reflection looked at the door ahead with a confused expression.

_ "It's the last look you'll get before I close your eyes forever! Hoo-Hoo-Hoo!"_

"Henshin."

** =TAKA! TORA! CHEETAH!=**

"Another Sonic?-!" the taller 'reflection' exclaimed as the smaller one and OOO ran to the door, "What!-?-! Wait a second!"

The smaller Sonic shot into the door before the doors closed. OOO and Sonic hit the doors and fell onto their faces.

"Ow…Stupid floor…" Sonic groaned as he glared at the floor before looking over at OOO, _'Whoa! He…I mean me…I mean we…' _"Ahh! This is confusing me!"

"You and me both," OOO agreed.

* * *

><p>The smaller Sonic ran along a corridor. He jumped out the end and ended on a rising platform. Across from him was a large robot the size of the Ant Yummy Eiji fought on his second day of being OOO and based upon Eggman. Its hands were made of three drills with a black bum. The smaller Sonic narrowed his eyes at the machine as it jumped into the air and tried to stomp him. He ran out of the way and did a Spin Dash into its rear, causing a small explosion. The robot got up and shot its arms at him, the hedgehog quickly dodging the drills that impaled the floor. He ran about the machine and did another Spin Dash. The rising floor emerged into a large area with three stages, some holding buttons. He jumped onto a platform with a button, pressing it down. A bomb appeared above him. The robot fired an arm at him, making the hedgehog dodge and let the bomb short-circuit the robot. He quickly ran onto the extended limb and did a Jump Attack on the head, causing a mini-explosion. He got onto another platform and activated a second bomb. The robot fired and got short-circuited once more, letting him run up the limb and did another Jump Attack. He jumped high into the air, using the mini-explosion as leverage. He proceeded to do a Spin Attack as he fell, ramming into its cranium. The robot fell over, exploding in a flash of light. The light faded and the smaller Sonic appeared at the double doors. He tilted his head before he walk off to the entrance of the dark hallway.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Ankh: As if one of you was a big enough pain in my ass! Now I have to deal with three of you!**

**Sonic: I have a kid?-!**

**Amy: I have a baby girl!-!**

**Eiji: Another one of those gates.**

**?-?-?: Oh-hoo-hoo-hoo!**

**Classic Tails: Dr. Robotnik!**

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 25: Mushrooms, Casinos, Big Arm <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tails: Aw man! This is really bad! We forgot to do the Rider Fashion Check for last chapter and the girls, except for Wave, are missing!<strong>

**Wave: Relax, shorty. The two of us will do it.**

**Amy: Hey! You forgot me!**

**Wave: *flinches* Sorry, Amy, just not used to seeing you after so long.**

**Amy: Really? What do you mean?**

**Tails and Wave: It's nothing.**

**Tails: *sighs* I hope you're right. Hey, everyone. I'm Tails, this is Amy, and this is Wave. Since Rouge and Roll aren't here, we'll be doing the Rider Fashion Check.**

**Wave: Today we're going to do two Riders…well, the second one will just be something he uses so we'll start with his.**

**Amy: What does he use?**

**Tails: This…**

**=CRANE ARM DRILL ARM SHOVEL ARM CUTTER WING CATERPILLAR LEG BREAST CANNON=**

**Wave: …The Sasori CLAWS! The six attachments of Birth, once 1000 Cell Medals are used in unison, will fly off Birth and connect to form this big guy! His strength is on par with a Greeed as you saw on the last chapter.**

**Tails: The Cutter Wing becomes a claw while the Crane Arm and Drill Arm become a tail. The Cutter Wing, Drill Arms, and Shovel Arm all have the ability to shoot off on a cable to return the limbs to Sasori CLAWS.**

**Amy: *looking at Birth's manual* It says here that the finisher uses all the energy within the seven parts to create a powerful laser on the Drill Arm's tip. And that it can split into its parts and burrow in the ground and glide across the water. But it can't fly.**

**Tails: Good job, Amy. Now let's move on to…**

**=SASORI! KANI! EBI! SA-SA-SA-SA~SANI~~SANIBI~=**

**Wave: OOO's Venom Combo, SaNiBi!**

**Amy: Ew! Is that poison dripping from his helmet?-!**

**Tails: *rolls his eyes* The power of this Full Combo lets OOO survive even the worst of the acids or pollutions and can heal others affected by a poison or acid. His head is the Sasori Skull, which has the Sasori Whip which, upon contact, will expel a powerful acid that can melt almost anything.**

**Wave: The Kani Legs can fused together to resemble the tail of a shrimp, yet gives him the ability to swim faster than any other sea animal through any liquid surface.**

**Amy: *looking at a scrip* The Kani Arms create the Kani Klaws…Really, *points at the script* the 'claws' here is spelled with a 'K' and not a 'C.' *giggles* Anyway, these…*giggles* Klaws…are strong enough to crush almost anything and cut through anything as well. They also make good shields when they're put together.**

**Tails: The Scanning Charge is 'Venom Vengeance,' where OOO charges at the enemy and releases a barrage of pinches from his Kani Klaws before stabbing the enemy's heart with his Sasori Whip.**

**Wave: That's all the time we have here. So, until next chapter!**


	26. Mushrooms, Casinos, Big Arm

**Here's an update.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 25: Please Run! 753's Bride! ~For Sagittarius B Type~**

**Urataros: *walks in* Yo! It's your idol, Urataros. For those who are Sagittarius B Type...You are Kamen Rider IXA (Intercept X Attacker)! You're pretty overbearing, but…you're just very honest. Let's move to our example.**

***Cous Coussier***

**Urataros Narration: One day, you went to her father to ask her hand in marriage.**

**Eiji: *wearing a black tux with blue button shirt and gold tie. Beside him is a nervous Roll. Puts his hands on the table* Please let me marry Roll-chan! *bows***

**Roll: Eiji-kun...**

**Urataros: But her father is...General Shadow!**

**General Shadow: *sitting across from them* You don't have a steady job. You're just a wanderer with a baby girl! Shadow hates beggers, especially ones with babies! Shadow hates guys who are unsteady! *slams fists on table* Shadow has made his decision! I will not let you marry my daughter! *crosses arms and looks away from the slumped Eiji***

**Urataros: This is the worst case scenario. But you are Kamen Rider IXA. This is how you would get out of this crisis.**

**Roll: *blinks and sees IXA: Burst Mode had replaced Eiji while the area had changed to a dark area***

**IXA: Please listen to me!**

**General Shadow: Hm? *looks at IXA***

**IXA: Stop finding fault and please look for my good points. Please stop taking dreams away from youths.**

**General Shadow: *waves him off***

**IXA: *points at him* Please take back your last statement. *gets up as General Shadow waves him off once more* Please allow this marriage. Please consider me a good man and a good father, just as you are.**

**General Shadow: Huh? *looks at IXA***

**IXA: Please take off your mask. Please laugh! Please cry! Please show some Human and Mobian emotion! *puts foot on table* And finally…*points ahead* Please run towards your dreams! *runs off in the direction he pointed to***

**Roll: *giggles* So amazing. He reminds me of you, Tou-san.**

**General Shadow: *groans as he wipes the table of IXA's foot***

***HQ***

**Urataros: *facepalming* Just what you expect from IXA, he totally ignores what other people are saying. In the next corner, we will find your fated Rider. IXA's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is Decade Complete Form. His Devil Rider is Leangle. If you're a girl, your lover would be Kuuga Ultimate Form. For marriage, I recommend Skyrider. Saa, go find your fated Rider okay?**

**Kivat: What about the other Riders? Check out your friends and family!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider OOO! The three things that happened last time…<strong>

**One: Eiji-Tachi is celebrating the birthday of Hino Eiji when a mysterious figure takes away all but Ankh and Eiji.**

**Two: Eiji and Ankh appear in a strange White Space where, as Eiji goes through the Goal Rings, their friends are restored with Tails being the first, Knuckles the third, and-shockingly-Amy Rose the second.**

**And Three: Two more Sonics are in White Space and Eiji speaks with one as the smallest of the three fights the Death Egg Robot in the Death Egg, destroying it.**

* * *

><p>"As if one of you was a big enough pain in my ass! Now I have to deal with three of you!" Ankh snapped as he glared at the smallest of the three blue hedgehogs as he walked out of the portal, everyone waiting outside of it.<p>

"I can't believe there's three of me," Sonic noted as he looked between Eiji and the smaller Sonic.

"I think I'm starting to understand," Tails noted.

"Really now, Miles?" Uncle Chuck pondered, making the smaller Sonic look at the smaller Tails with confusion in his eyes.

"Same here," the younger Tails agreed.

"Triples of me and Sonic…" the youngest of the three Tails began.

"Places and enemies from our past…" the younger of the three continued.

"We're traveling through time and space!" Tails finished.

"Ah mou…" Eiji slumped, _'This must be a nightmare for DenLiner…'_

_'Heh-heh-heh…The Oni-Baka must be pissed off right now…'_ Ankh thought with a dark chuckle.

"How did this happen?" Sonic pondered.

"My money's on that figure in the shadows," Ankh scowled, "He sucked up nearly everyone but myself and you idiots."

"Oi/Hey!" Eiji and Sonic snapped as the smaller Sonic shook his fist at the canine/avian/Greeed.

"It's not just a figure. It was something I stumbled upon, yet ignored," Eggman sighed, getting everyone's attention, "A strange anomaly that seemed to be creating and destroying time and space around it. I discovered it when I was trying to get back to Earth after the…Wisp Incident."

"Bet you got cold real quick," Sonic smirked.

"I really dislike the past you," Eggman groaned, putting a hand on his face in annoyance.

"It sounds like that thing that kidnapped us and your friends. I mean our friends. You know what I mean," the smallest Tails held his head, feeling a headache form.

"Can someone _please_ label these guys?-!" Knuckles snapped as he pointed at Sonic and Eiji, "We can tell you two apart since you dropped the nickname and you're still using it, but how are we going to refer to that…"

"Classics," everyone looked at Bean, "I mean, really, childhoods are Classics in my opinion!"

"…I'm not surprised you came up with that," Gotou stated.

"Thanks!"

"That wasn't a compliment," Ankh snorted before he tensed, "It's back again."

"There it is!" the younger Tails exclaimed as the monster flew out of a portal above the Boss Gate, attempted to swipe at them, and flew through another portal.

"Where'd it go?" Classic Tails asked.

"Correction: _When_ did it go," Eggman corrected, "It travels through time _and_ space."

"We need to find that thing, and fast!" Sonic declared before he and Classic ran ahead.

"M-Matte!" Eiji yelped as he followed them to an area resembling a forest of trees and mushrooms.

"…Rock, Paper, Scissors, Serpent, Spock on who gets to keep 'Tails' and has to go with 'Miles?'" Tails asked his semi-younger self.

"…What?"

"Rock crushes Scissors, Scissors cuts Paper, Paper cover Rock, Serpent poisons Spock, Spock vaporizes Rock, Scissors decapitates Serpent, Paper disproves Spock, Spock bends Scissors, Serpent tears up Paper, and Rock smashes Serpent," Rotor, Eggman, and Tails explained.

"Not this again," Gotou groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a black screen with the Chaos Combos and seven Chaos Emeralds surrounding them before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vendor***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Birth looking to the left for a side shot while holding a Cell Medal before cutting to Birth engaging his Caterpillar Leg and Drill Arm with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Birth charging at the screen with his Caterpillar Leg going full throttle while attacking with his Drill Arm***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! Currently, how many Core Medals can OOO use? Twenty-One.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 25: Mushrooms, Casinos, Big Arm <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Keep running!"<strong> OOO, RaToraTa Combo, screamed as they ran away from Badniks.

"Why are there more here than the last time I was here?-!-?" Sonic screamed.

**"Be glad it's not Triceratops or a T-Rex chasing you!"**

"What?" Sonic paled with Classic Sonic.

**"Up ahead!"** OOO pointed ahead to a tall white flower, a handle in the middle of the stem.

"Grab it!" Sonic shouted.

The trio grabbed the handle and the flower began to spin like a propeller. They flew off and away from the Badniks and through a Goal Ring and Goal Post, the post spinning to show Classic Sonic instead of a somewhat younger Eggman. Eiji, Sonic, and Classic Sonic walked out of the entrance as the signs began to read 'Mushroom Hill.' Sonic was bowled over by a group of Candroids.

"Ah! Hey! What are these little guys?" Sonic asked as Taka squeaked in shock when he was the first to notice three of Eiji.

"Eiji-kun!" Eiji looked over to see Roll run up, Echo in her arms, "Arigatou. It felt weird being like that."

"Daddy!" Echo exclaimed as she reached out to Eiji, giggling.

"D-Daddy?" Sonic and Miles-the middle Tails who had lost their game-gawked as Eiji took the two-and-a-half-year-old and hugged her close and gently, making sure to not ruin her little red dress.

"Hai. This is mine and Amy-chan's daughter, Hino Echo," Eiji introduced as Echo awed at seeing two more of her Daddy.

"I have a kid?-!" Sonic screamed as Classic Sonic fainted.

"I have a baby girl!-!" Amy squealed in delight as she looked at Echo.

"Huh?" Echo looked over at Amy before smiling and reaching out to her.

Eiji nodded as he gently gave Amy the child. Sonic blinked as he looked at the pink hedgehog and the infant. He was surprised how cute she looked, holding that little girl. Roll looked away, wiping a tear from her eye. She glanced at Eiji, seeing the pained look hidden within his smile. For Eiji, this was something he wanted to see ever since she died that day. He was glad for this, yet in pain at never getting to see this sight again once this was over. Echo nuzzled into the teenager's figure. This sound coming from this pink lady…she knew this sound so well.

"Mama…" Echo mumbled as she fell asleep, the sound of Amy's heartbeat lulling her into it.

"But…How…I…Ohh…" Miles fell over before Tails and Classic Tails barely caught him.

"You nearly fainted," Classic Tails noted, "What's got him fainting?"

"I think it's because of how Sonic and Amy will be having a kid," Tails replied, "Lord knows I did…each day…for five months!"

"I thought you had anemia during that time," Eiji sweatdropped with half-open eyes and an expressionless face as Uncle Chuck and the Babylon Rogues laughed.

"Ugh…So this is the mother of the little demon…" Ankh muttered before he was sent flying towards a white casino area via Piko-Piko Airlines.

"Stupid dog…" Amy scowled as she kept her Piko-Piko Hammer on her shoulder while keeping a sleeping Echo in her free arm.

"Bird, actually," Roll sweatdropped, _'Onii-chan…'_

* * *

><p>"Casino Nights Zone," Sonic recalled, "Man, it's been years since I last was here."<p>

"About nine months for me," Eiji admitted as Classic Sonic rubbed his eyes at all the neon lights, "I got enough money at the tables to pay for a few months of tomorrow's underwear and diapers for me and Echo-chan."

"So if I were a chicken possessing a dog, where would I have landed?" Sonic pondered before seeing a rolling ball resembling a Doberman on an oversized pinball table, "The pinball machine, of course. Hang on!"

""I'll…look for a way out," Eiji sweatdropped before Classic Sonic pointed at a door before them, "'To pass, you must get a Jackpot on the giant Pinball Machine.' …At least this will be easy since I know the timing…"  
>Classic Sonic tilted his head before the two jumped into the machine following Sonic. As Sonic and Classic Sonic chased after Ankh, the Greeed cursing up a storm every time he hit the flippers, Eiji managed to enter the Roulette. After a few minutes, the two younger versions of Eiji managed to get Ankh out. The possessed dog stumbled over to a nearby torn-apart robot, ripped off what remained of its head, and proceeded to lose his Ice Candy. The door slid open as SaGouZo OOO walked up with a large sack on his back.<p>

**"I got the Jackpot,"** OOO chuckled.

"Sweet," Sonic grinned as they helped Ankh over to the Goal Ring and Goal Post.

"Never…again…" Ankh mumbled.

* * *

><p>Bark was curious on this. Apparently, Ankh was suffering a strange case that mixed a normal headache with vertigo. As the polar bear took care of the problem, the squirrel stretched with a yawn.<p>

"Man…I fell asleep in that position," the squirrel grunted as he heard a few of his bones pop.

"You okay, Ray-san?" Eiji asked.

"Sure. I'm feeling fine," Ray replied before falling on his face, "…My legs, on the other hand, are still asleep."

"…Did anyone get sent back with a Dalmatian?" Miles asked, causing everyone to see that the two Classics were missing…and Daisuke was his normal body.

"Oh my…" Roll gawked before she was over to her brother's side, "Onii-chan!"

"Ah mou…Ankh again…" Eiji muttered.

"…Ankh? Where'd he go?" Sonic asked as he, Amy, and Miles looked around.

"Well…It's complicated," Tails noted.

* * *

><p>The two Classics exited the darkened hallway and entered what appeared to be a space station. Floating before Classic Sonic and Classic Tails was a large, egg-shaped machine. It was roughly twice the size of Eggman and in his colors. The top of it had five white spikes and the sides had two massive silver and red arms. Five circles lining up its arms seemed to have the ability to open up. The robot reeled its left fist back and swung it at the two. They jumpedflew over its spikes before ramming its bottom, causing sparks to come off it. They repeated it three more times before spikes emerged from the circles. The robot swung its arm at the two, unleashing a barrage of spikes. They were about to dodge when a fireball melted them all.

**"I swear, I leave one of you baka alone for a minute and you get yourselves nearly killed,"** Ankh growled as he floated between the two, startling them both, **"What? I'm a floating arm and wings, okay?-! Bunch of assholes, the both of you!"**

"What happened to the rest of you?" Classic Tails gawked.

**"Never mind that!"** Ankh snapped before batting away more spikes hurled at them and pointed at the top of the robot, **"You stupid fatty! Show yourself in there!-!"**

"Oh-hoo-hoo-hoo!" a voice cackled before the tinted glass turned cleared, revealing a shorter, more egg-like version of Eggman, wearing a yellow cape, a red and black shirt, black pants, and white gloves.

"Dr. Robotnik!" Tails exclaimed in shock.

**"Of course. You wanted to fight the oldest Baka of the three in our time when we first met. I'm not surprised that this is the Classic Robotnik!"** Ankh declared as he pointed at the Eggman before pointing at Classic Tails, **"Two-tailed, you're going to help me give the youngest baka here an opening to finish him off."**

"Uh…Okay?" Classic Tails nodded before the two began to fly around it, Ankh throwing fireballs every now and then.

**"Now!"** Ankh snapped as Classic Sonic got a clear view of the robot's bottom.

Classic Sonic nodded before performing a Spin Dash to the bottom, causing it to shatter. Robotnik looked down to see his legs exposed. Ankh floated it, chuckling sinisterly. Robotnik let out a scream before the robot exploded into a large pile.

"S-Sonic, help! Get me out of here!" Robotnik pleaded as Ankh floated over to Classic Tails.

Classic Sonic rolled his eyes. He ran up to the pile when it exploded, revealing Robotnik being engulfed in a sphere of purple and black energy. A portal appeared with the monster floating before it.

"What?-! No! Sonic, save me!" Robotnik screamed before being grabbed by the machine and pulled into the portal.

"It ate him!" Classic Tails screamed before he fainted.

**"Oi…"** Ankh groaned as he caught the child.

* * *

><p>"Why did you leave Onii-chan's body!-?" Roll demanded as she slammed Ankh back onto her brother's arm, letting him take control of Daisuke's body and transform it from Dalmatian to Doberman once again.<p>

"Wow! That's so cool!" Miles and Classic Tails exclaimed as Classic Sonic ran behind Uncle Chuck, staring at Ankh in a mix of awe, shock, fear, and interest.

"You mix breed!" Ankh growled as he pointed at the Piko-Piko Hammer in her possession, "Why is it when I leave his body for even a few seconds, I get that?-!"

"You're the only reason my Onii-chan is able to recover!" Roll argued, "You said he wouldn't last ten minutes without you!"

"And since I've been in him, it's gone up to twelve hours!" Ankh growled.

"…I guess you gave her it?" Amy asked, looking at Eiji, before she giggled as she tickled Echo's belly, earning squeals of delight from the baby.

"I feel so wrong…" Sonic shuddered nearby.

"Hai, hai," Eiji rolled his eyes, "I felt that way when we got her pregnant."

"Don't remind me of that future event!"

"This is truly interesting…Why would that beast devour my past self?" Eggman pondered.

"No clue," Tails shrugged.

"I bet it's because it hates you," Sonic noted, "I know I don't like you."

"Oi…" Eggman sighed.

"Let's keep on pressing on," Miles spoke as he flew off ahead.

"Wait up!" Jet called.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Eiji: I've never been in here before.**

**Roll: Ano…Amy-sama…It's because you aren't in the present for us.**

**Sonic: Shadow? What's wrong?**

**Rouge: Shadow…is not like other Mobians.**

**?-?-?: Takate…Takate!-!-!**

**Uncle Chuck: A being as old as existence itself; the Undead!**

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 26: SA1, SA2, and Joker <strong>


	27. SA1, SA2, and Joker

**Here's an update.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 26: Green Pepper! Ondoururagittandesu ka?-! ~For Aquarius O Type~**

**Momotaros: *enters* Yo! Momotaros here. For those of you who are Aquarius O Type...You are Blade!**

**Elias: Henshin.**

**=TURN UP=**

**Blade: *poses***

**Momotaros: You hate to compromise. Think about your innermost feelings.**

***Cous Coussier***

**Tails: *ready to eat after a day of work at the Research Lab and then an hour of making the new Candroids***

**Roll: *walks in with a plate of food* Tails-kun, good work today. *puts the plate before him***

**Tails: *cringes as Roll left***

**Momotaros Narration: Unfortunately, the food has green peppers which Tails hates. Tails is in a big pinch! But that's when...!**

**Blade: *walks into the restaurant and gets Tails's attention* You can't become a fine Kamen Rider like that!**

**Tails: Blade!**

**Blade: *pulls out the Blay Rouze and two Undead Rouze Cards* I will cut it so that it's easier to eat. *slashes them***

**=MACH=**

**=SLASH=**

**Blade: *swings his blade so fast, Tails couldn't see anything until he was left with three piles of mushed green peppers* Alright, eat up. *pats Tails on the back before walking out* Later.**

**Narrator: One can't turn down Blade's kindness…However, they're cut too fine, so Tails is having a harder time eating them. *watches as Tails tried to pick some up with his fork, only for it to slide off***

***HQ***

**Momotaros: Just as expected from Blade! Be sure to grab the Trump Card of Fate! In the next corner, we'll find your fated Rider. Kamen Rider Balde's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is Exceed Gills. But his Devil Rider is Kaixa. If you're a girl, your lover is OOO SaGouZo Combo. For marriage, I recommend Black. Now, find your fated Rider! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!**

**Kivat: How about the other Riders? Check out your friends and family!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider OOO! The three things that happened last time…<strong>

**One: Eiji and Tails meet their younger selves, dubbing the youngest as 'Classic Sonic and Tails' and the middle aged ones 'Sonic' and 'Miles.'**

**Two: More of time and space is restored in their past involving Casino Nights Zone and Mushroom Forest Zone, freeing more frozen friends.**

**And Three: The Classic Robotnik, after being defeated in his Big Arm robot, is abducted by the mysterious entity that is destroying time and space.**

* * *

><p>"I wonder where we're gonna go next," Eiji noted.<p>

"I hope it's someplace cool, like us," Sonic smirked as Classic Sonic nodded.

"Kinda looks like a…beach?" Eggman pondered.

"…It's the whale again?" Sonic paled as he and Eiji stopped.

"Ano…I…uh…" Eiji began before the two turned to see Amy and Roll with their Piko-Piko Hammers out, "…Is a Killer Whale safer?"

"I hope so," Sonic whimpered.

"What was that?" Amy demanded.

"…Shall we run for our lives?" Sonic asked.

"Indeed, I do believe it is a splendid idea," Eiji replied as Classic Sonic nodded in fear before the trio booked it into the Act.

* * *

><p>Dr. Finitevus stood in the year 5.5apple/2C, five billion years from the present. He was looking down upon the planet Earth, the skies barren of blue with the lands and waters all lost to time. This was the day he was relishing for his whole life: the end of the world. The day the sun would expand and, in one half-hour, engulf the planet. He looked over at two humans, watching the event about to happen as well.

"I'm not saving it. Time's up," the man replied to the woman.

"What about the people?"

"Tempted, Rose? They're all gone. All left or absorbed by the beast down there that's been held on that world for eons now."

"Eons, you say?" the albino Echidna pondered as he turned to look at them, keeping his eyes on his doll, "Tell me more about this…beast."

"A…A talking echidna…" Rose gawked.

"I am no mere echidna, madam. I am Dr. Finitevus, he who wishes to watch as the world ends," the echidna snorted, "Now what does this beast look like, sir…"

"The Doctor," the man replied.

"Doctor who?"

"Hello," the doctor waved with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a black screen with the Chaos Combos and seven Chaos Emeralds surrounding them before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vendor***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Birth looking to the left for a side shot while holding a Cell Medal before cutting to Birth engaging his Caterpillar Leg and Drill Arm with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Birth charging at the screen with his Caterpillar Leg going full throttle while attacking with his Drill Arm***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! Currently, how many Core Medals can OOO use? Twenty-One.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 26: SA1, SA2, and Joker <strong>

* * *

><p>Classic Sonic was sucking his thumb as he rocked himself in fetal position. He had never seen anything so scary in all his life. He would never forget that killer whale thing…<p>

"Is anyone here?" Eiji asked.

"Mom!" Sonic exclaimed, joy evident in his tone, before he hugged Vanilla.

The elder rabbit returned the hug. Vanilla felt something on the hem of her dress and she looked down. There, hugging her dress, was Classic Sonic, still terrified and wanting his mother's comfort. Vanilla giggled, her left hand over her mouth, before she knelt down and picked up the child.

"I take it we're going through time and space?" Vanilla pondered as she stroked the youngest of the male hedgehogs there on the quills, earning a tiny, happy smile on his face.

"Hai, Kaa-chan," Eiji nodded.

"This is Mom in your time, right?" Sonic asked, earning a nod from Eiji, "Wow. She doesn't look like a grandmother yet. She still looks like she's from my present."

"Why thank you, Eiji," Vanilla smiled gently, kissing his forehead and getting a blush from him.

"Aw, Mom…" Sonic chuckled as he kicked the floor sheepishly.

* * *

><p>"A gift of peace in all good faith," a figure in all black offered Dr. Finitevus a metal sphere in its metal claws.<p>

"A ring, showing the beginning and end of everything," the echidna offered them a gold ring.

"…consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth…the last human," a man with blue skin informed as the doors slid open, revealing a carted wall of skin, veins, and a face, "The lady Cassandra O'Brian Oseventeen!"

"…"

Dr. Finitevus calmly walked over to an empty pot near the window and released his lunch before hitting his head on a wall when Cassandra said that an ostrich had a 'wingspan of 50ft and breathed fire from its muzzle'…or was that her third husband? It grew worse when she called a jukebox an 'IPod' and began to play 'Tainted Love.'

"Earth Death in 30 minutes," the blue-skinned man informed.

"Will someone please tell me about the beast that is still on the Earth?" the albino echidna groaned.

"The beast is of red wings and talons of obsidian," the same figure who gave him the orb informed.

The echidna turned to see the figure leave with his brethren, giving the man of blue skin another silver orb.

* * *

><p>"Why are we being chased?" Sonic complained.<p>

"Because we went past the speed limit!" Eiji replied as the trio was running down a building, a squadron of flying police cars giving chase.

The three dodged pillars set up in their path until they ran past the goal ring and goal post. They appeared outside the now-colored area, the gate reading 'Speed Highway.' Classic Sonic smiled happily at seeing his mother again before seeing Cream and Cheese regain their colors.

"Whoa!" Sonic gawked, "Man…She must be beating back the boys with a stick."

"Ano…" Eiji looked away from his younger self, recalling that it was _he_ who was chasing the boys away with the stick AKA Caliburn when they were trying to flirt with her at Cous Coussier.

"Oh my…" Cream gasped at seeing three of her step-brother, "Big brother, why are there three of you?"

Classic Sonic beamed happily. It was baby Cream! He sped over to her and smiled happily, seeing how grown up she'd become. Cheese gave a friendly wave to him before he flew about the hedgehog, earning silent laughs from him.

"Wow! This is your sister, Sonic?" Classic Tails asked as he looked at the other Classic there.

"It's nice to meet you again," Cream giggled at her own hidden joke before bowing to the three, "Thank you for saving us, Big Brothers. It was scary while we were like that, but I did my best to be brave."

"Good job, Cream-chan," Eiji smiled gently as he hugged the teen.

"Chao-Chao!"

"You too, Cheese," Sonic gave a thumbs up.

"Hey, Philip," Rey waved at the black cat.

"Hmm…It appears that we're travelling through time-space," Philip noted, "…Fascinating. I've read about this event happening, but never thought it would happen."

* * *

><p>"So…That's it, eh?" Finitevus pondered, still looking at his doll.<p>

"Indeed," the figure nodded, "It devoured half the race all the way back between 2011 and 2013."

"I thank you for that. Now, if you'll excuse me, there is another end I must witness," Dr. Finitevus noted.

With that, he walked out of the rather-enormous supply closet. As he walked along the path, the countdown reached five minutes. He entered the room just as Cassandra had the song 'Toxic' finish playing on the 'IPod.' Black flames erupted in his free hand as he got closer to the back of her, just as she revealed she was going to kill everyone on the vessel.

"Now how did that old song go? 'Burn, baby, burn,'" she quoted.

"Heh. Well, you're not a baby, but you _are_ the last human," Finitevus noted, his hand piercing her middle, keeping his eyes on his doll, "And _you_ are now at the end."

Cassandra screamed in agony as she was engulfed in the flames. They dispersed and turned into a pile of ashes. He gave a shudder of bliss before he fell through a Warp Ring…to the planet itself.

* * *

><p>Sonic screamed as he and his smaller self ran down a hill-street. Chasing after them was a massive black 52-wheeler truck. On its top were three oversized buzzsaws.<p>

"Will you please keep running!-?" Sonic barked at his younger self when the giant truck behind them skidded to a halt, "…Huh?"

A window rolled down and OOO TaToBa poked his head out, stating, "I've never been in here before. …It's so nice in here."

"…Dude! That is so cool!" Sonic shouted before the two younger Hino ran into the vehicle, "Shotgun!"

"Why are you calling shotgun when you're driving it?" OOO joked with a laugh.

* * *

><p>"So…where is the me of your time?" Amy asked, making those of the present freeze up for a brief instant, "She should be there for Echo, right?"<p>

"Ano…Amy-sama…It's because you aren't in the present for us," Roll noted, making Amy blink.

"What?" Amy pondered as the trio walked out with Mighty and Rouge, the sign showing the words 'City Escape.'

"Uh…" Jet began before he screamed and looked to the east, "Ah! UFO!"

"Hm? UFO?" Amy pondered as she turned, "Hey! There's no UFO."

She turned to see that the ones from the present, except for Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla, had ran ahead to the next gate, showing a beach and hills near the sea with a few killer whales…making Classic Sonic whimper.

* * *

><p>Kazari sipped from a cup. He had to admit that this world was interesting. He just wished that the only intelligent feline here wasn't attached to a stupid dog. A Warp Ring appeared and Dr. Finitevus walked out of it.<p>

"Did you get it?" Kazari asked.

"Of course I did," the doctor replied with his maniacal, intelligent grin as a figure began to walk out of the ring.

* * *

><p>"So I think we've pieced together more of what's happening…and it's not good," Rotor informed as Classic Sonic held onto Omega, shaking in fear, as the two left the colored stage, reading 'Seaside Hill' on the sign.<p>

"It's back again," Ankh stiffened before the shadowed giant flew overhead.

"When that thing goes through time, it tears space apart," Classic Tails informed.

"This leaves the areas empty and dead, sticking them in this weird white limbo," Miles added.

"When the Sonics accelerate through time, they fix space, returning color and life!" Tails finished.

"Then I guess they'll have to run like there's no tomorrow, or there won't be a tomorrow!" Roll added before she and Classic Sonic looked about, "…Where did Eiji-kun and Sonic-san go?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're on the ARK," OOO noted as he and Sonic looked at the space-filled area surrounding the space colony.<p>

"How did we get here from Seaside Hill?" Sonic asked.

It was then they heard a soft groan. They looked over at a nearby pile of metal crates to see Shadow on them. The hedgehog suddenly grunted in pain.

"Shadow? What's wrong?" Sonic pondered.

* * *

><p>"Hm? Did someone lose a card?" Cream pondered as she picked up a strange card, the image on it showing a praying mantis inside a red heart.<p>

"Oh no…" Rouge paled.

"What's wrong?" Mighty asked.

"This…is not a good thing," Rouge noted.

* * *

><p>"Shadow?" OOO pondered.<p>

Shadow let out an agonized scream before energy erupted off him. OOO and Sonic took a step back as Shadow transformed before them. The monster's entire body was covered from head to toe in black armor that looked too fleshy to be armor, but too hard to be skin either. On the forearms were sharp red blades. On its chest was a bright red circle that glowed in the darkness and around its waist was a belt that had a bright red heart in the buckle. Its face was odd. It looked close to skeletal with a bright red visor over its eyes. There was a long pair of antennae hanging over its back as well.

"Shadow!" OOO gasped.

* * *

><p>"Shadow…is not like other Mobians," Rouge noted, "When he was created in ARK, there was an incident before he was fully created. A monster had appeared in it, killing ten scientists before it suddenly vanished. In truth, security footage I was able to recover revealed that the monster had fallen into a vat…the vat that was in the process of creating Shadow."<p>

"Eh?" Roll blinked.

"Shadow…Is also something that the Gods created," Rouge continued.

"He is something more. A being as old as existence itself; the Undead!" Uncle Chuck declared.

* * *

><p>"Shadow?" OOO pondered before the Kaijin turned to them.<p>

_"Takate…Takate!-!-!-!"_ the Kaijin roared as he rushed at OOO and Sonic.

"Ah! Shadow, what are you doing?-!"

_"Fight! Fight! Fight!-!-!"_ the Undead roared in berserk fury.

"Yeow!" Sonic yelped as the two barely dodged, "What is with him?"

"He must have lost his Change Mantis card," Caliburn noted.

"Eh?" OOO pondered.

"Restrain him with the Chaos Gravity Combo," Caliburn advised, "We'll bring him with us out of here."

"Right," OOO nodded, "Sonic, the Chaos Emerald."

"Right," Sonic nodded as he handed OOO the Chaos Emerald Classic Sonic had given him.

**=CHAOS SAI! CHAOS GORILLA! CHAOS ZOU! CHAOS SA-GOH-ZO…CHAOS SA-GOH-ZO!=**

**CUE: SUN GOES UP – THEME OF SAGOHZO**

**"Mother said this: 'All life walks the path of heaven. Some may stray from the path, but all will return to it at the end,'"** OOO informed before the Undead was pinned to the air, his arms bound in place by another force of gravity.

"That…is…wicked," Sonic awed before the Undead dropped a Chaos Emerald, stopping at his feet, "Now we have three."

_"!eiD !eiD"_ the Undead screeched before the trio warped before the entrance to Seaside Hill.

"Oh my! That's…Shadow?-!" Amy gasped before Rouge took the card from Cream and slashed it through the slit in the Undead's buckle.

** =CHANGE=**

The heart itself spoke, by reading the card and calling out its name. After it spoke, a clear black aura from the belt spread throughout his entire body. Once the aura turned completely black, the aura splashed like a puddle of water, leaving the Undead transformed.

He was now wearing a black and gold body suit. It was mainly black, but the gold, which looked like golden spikes, extended from the belt up to the bottom of his chest armor, and below it to the knee pads. The knee pads, leg guards, boots, gauntlets, and the back of the hands were all made of silver, including the torso armor. His shoulders were protected by black round shoulder guards, with a red line running across their centers. The front and back of his chest armor had a hollowed-out red heart, but the center was split with a red slit running down the chest plate, separating the heart into two parts. But then again, the centers for the two sides were also split, making the heart in four pieces. The same goes for the heat on his back as well. As for his new helmet, it was black with it a silver mouth guard. His helmet also had a visor, an, obviously, red heart. Last but not least, just above the heart, two silver bladed horns, with the ends pointing above and behind his head.

"It's him…" Ankh gasped.

"Who?" Roll asked.

"The Dark Knight, Chalice," Ankh replied as OOO released him before losing his Henshin, letting Eiji collapse to his knees, panting.

"Chalice?" nearly everyone repeated.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Shadow: 'I crossed a line that should never be crossed.'  
><strong>

**Rouge: No matter what happens, he'll always stay alive.  
><strong>

**Sonic: And us without the Chaos Emeralds...  
><strong>

**Ankh: Why not fight water with water?  
><strong>

**Shadow, Mighty, and Philip: Henshin!  
><strong>

**?-?-?: Saa, omae wo tsumi o kazoero.  
><strong>

**Chalice: Bad lizard. Time to put you down.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 27: BioLizard, Perfect Chaos, Chaos Marine Combo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Roll: We haven't done this in a while.<strong>

**Rouge: That's right. Welcome to Rider Fashion Check.**

**Amy: Today, we're going to be looking at…**

**=CHANGE=**

**Wave: …Kamen Rider Chalice!**

**Roll: Ankh seems to know this Kamen Rider for some reason, demo…Ankh never met Shadow-san until I did.**

**Rouge: There's a reason for that, Shadow is an Undead yet not one. Almost 60 years ago on the Space Colony ARK, Black Doom had managed to throw the original Joker Undead that had somehow got on the vessel into a vat just as they were creating Shadow. Now, he is the reincarnation of that Undead, one of the 53 immortals created by the almighty above.**

**Amy: *looking at the script* It says here that Shadow's 'Chalice Rouzer' lets him transform into the Undead and that Chalice is actually the true form of his Ace Card: Change Mantis, Ace of Hearts. It can also unbuckle from his waist and attach to his bow to let him utilize the Rouzer Card Combos.**

**Rouge: Based on that cards used, the Combos he can use can be of different things. But…he needs to keep all 13 Rouzer Cards for the Hearts Category so he doesn't let Joker take over and try to kill everyone. When one goes missing like now, that happens.**

**Roll: That's all the time we have for now.**

**Wave: See ya!**


	28. BioLizard, Perfect Chaos, Chaos Marine C

**Here's an update.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 27: Grandson from the Future Likes Pinches! ~For Scorpio O Type~**

**Kivat: *flies in from Castle Doran* Yo! It's me, Kivat. For those of you who are Scorpio O Type...You are NEW Den-O. You appear very opinionated…you're just more passionate than anyone else. Let's just hope you're not like Den-O, New Den-O. *earns a glare from the Kamen Rider***

***Cous Coussier***

**Hino: *looks at two posters with one showing OOO and the other showing the poster for OOO X Den-O X All Riders. Let's Go Kamen Riders! with Ankh* I, Hino Eiji, really fit as a Rider.**

**Echo: *babbles happily nearby***

**Ankh: Heh! Only Riders only get so much attention. OOO's specialty is in what isn't in the other series...me! Ankh!**

**Echo: *blows a raspberry at Ankh***

**Ankh: Oi!**

**Eiji: It's thanks to me!**

**Ankh: No! Me!**

**Eiji: Me!**

**Ankh: Me! *the two start shaking each other***

**Kivat Narration: No! Me! Me! Me! Now, go ahead. That's not what I mean! But that's when…**

**?-?-?: *the doors opened, making Ankh and Eiji look at Strike Form walks in* Stop.**

**Both: NEW Den-O!**

**Echo: *Squeals happily at seeing the funny Rider who looked like the silly red doggy outside his armor while the Candroids let out their own cheers***

**Kivat Narration: From the future, Kneecaps the Echidna is Knuckles' grandson in this Zone. Truly the new generation of Den-O. With his right-hand Imagin, Teddy. He has a big part in the 'Let's Go Kamen Rider' special chapter too.**

**NEW Den-O: *sees Teddy in his machete form had rusted* No way! But why?-!**

**Ankh: *snorts* Hmph! Looks like this guy is in a big pinch.**

**Eiji: If that happened to you, I'd feel the same way…!**

**NEW Den-O: *leans on a pole, crying quietly***

**Ankh: *crosses his arms* Don't you know? You're in an even bigger pinch in the special.**

**Eiji: *looks at the screen* Eh?-!**

***Castle Doran***

**Kivat: *sweatdrops* Ano…*clears throat* Like NEW Den-O and Teddy, Eiji and Ankh are actually good partners. When such partners meet, that's when one's true abilities emerge. *sees NEW Den-O slumping while trying to clean up Teddy* Oi… In the next corner, we'll find your fated Rider. NEW Den-O's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is Ouja. But his Devil Rider is Garren. If you're a girl, your lover is Kabuto. For marriage, I recommend Agito Shining Form. Now, find your Fated Rider! How about the other Riders? Check out your friends and family!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider OOO! Three things that happened last time…<strong>

**One: More areas have been returned to color, regaining friends and mentally scarring Classic Sonic.**

**Two: OOO and Sonic are aboard Space Colony ARK and discover Shadow…only to watch him transform into the Category of Joker, Longhorn Beetle Undead, and attack them.**

**And Three: Rouge reveals that Shadow is actually a Kamen Rider. The Kamen Rider of Hearts, Chalice.**

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting down, the teenager of the three Sonics twitching his legs in impatience. Shadow looked down at his hands, twelve cards in them. Classic Sonic sat between his foster mother and foster sister, Cheese on his head, while Eiji sat to the left of Vanilla and Sonic to the right of Cream.<p>

"'I crossed a line that should never be crossed,'" Shadow quoted, making them look at him, "That is what Professor Gerald wrote in his journal. 74 years ago before ARK was closed and Maria was to be sent up to it, she had found a card. It had a white background with a green heart in the center with the symbols of the four suits in different colors in each corner. Blue

Spade in upper left, Pink Heart in lower left, Green Club in lower right, and Red Diamond in upper right. She gave it to the professor as a gift. When the Black Arms arrived, the card came to life, transforming into an immortal beast. It decimated many of the Black Arms that were there until being subdued by Black Doom. In the process of the successor of the BioLizard, the beast managed to break free and fell into the process. I was the end result of that."

"But that doesn't explain what he wrote. Does it involve the Black Arms?" Eiji asked.

"No. It was the attempt to create the Ultimate Life Form," Shadow scowled, "Achieving Immortality is just a lie. No one can achieve that state. Only the Gods have that gift…them and the Undead."

"Undead?" Ankh repeated, making sure to pay attention the best.

"Category Joker of the Wild. That was the name of the Kaijin that interfered with the process," Shadow explained, "He was the Joker of the Undead, the one that would destroy the world if he won."

"…Eh?" Roll blinked.

"About six years ago, Kaijin created by God to battle until one was left escaped their confines," Shadow explained, "Each a Category Kaijin called 'Undead.' These Kaijin were immortal, granted so by the Gods to have the Battle Game. The Human/Mobian Undead, Spirit Human/Mobian, won even though he was Category 2. Luckily, the Aces of those cards, minus the Ace of Clubs, had been kept sealed so Riders were created."

"Kamen Riders?" Eiji gasped, "Matte. I thought you didn't know what a Rider is."

"…I had to lie," Shadow informed, "I know of them because I was in that second Battle Game."

"So…So that means…" Rouge gasped.

"To be Immortal, you need to be an Undead," Shadow replied as his body shifted to the other form, _"As you can see, not very appealing. You should see the Mole Undead. He doesn't even look like a mole for the sake of God! I mean, his face has _drills_ for eyes!"_

**=SPIRIT=**

"Why do you slash that card, Shadow?" Tails asked.

"It's the only way I can change back from the Undead Forms I take," Shadow snorted.

"If what you told us was true, then how come you're here when all the others are sealed? Shouldn't the end of the world have happened?" Eggman noted.

"That's because there are now _two_ Joker Undead. As for when the original Joker was around, it was because he was not on the Earth," Shadow frowned, "That and with the Master being sealed into the Category Ace of the Wild, Vanity, the Battle Game is on a standstill."

"So you're uninjurable?" Classic Tails pondered.

"No matter what happens, he'll always stay alive," Rouge informed.

"Oh my," Roll gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a black screen with the Chaos Combos and seven Chaos Emeralds surrounding them before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vendor***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Birth looking to the left for a side shot while holding a Cell Medal before cutting to Chalice forming the Chalice Rouzer with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Birth and Chalice standing together as they turned into BirthDAY and Wild Chalice***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! Currently, how many Core Medals can OOO use? Twenty-One.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 27: BioLizard, Perfect Chaos, Chaos Marine Combo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Another gate!" Classic Tails exclaimed.<p>

"So who do you think is behind this?" Sonic pondered.

"Philip?" Mighty looked at the black cat.

The feline nodded as he extended his right arm out to the side while keeping his book over his heart. The feline opened his eyes, revealing he was in a white space that was quickly filled with multiple shelves.

"Keyword: Gate, Going Through Time, Boss Battle," the feline ordered before the books vanished except for five shelves, "Hmm…Not enough keywords."

_"Add 'Hedgehog' and 'Big Enemy,'"_ Mighty's voice informed from all around, causing only one book to remain.

Philip opened his eyes as he looked at his book.

"Don't touch that gate, Sonic," Philip informed, making the teenager of the three Eiji stop.

"Why?"

"Shadow, Mighty, and I are the only ones that can go through this one," Philip informed.

"Eh?" Eiji blinked.

"The enemy behind here has somehow made it so that only certain colors and species can access it," Philip noted.

"Eh?" Mighty blinked.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…What's that smell?" Double asked as he followed the black hedgehog.<p>

"The scientists called it 'LCL,'" Shadow pointed out, "Professor Gerald and I? We called it blood."

"Blood?"

"Smells like it and tastes like it. Yet, with a small spark of electricity, one that won't do a thing to anyone, you can breathe in it," Shadow pointed out.

"Ugh…" Double shuddered, _"Interesting. I'll want to do some research on that then."_ "You do that and I'm gonna confiscate your markers and book, Philip."

Shadow rolled his eyes. He knew where they were…they were back on the ARK. More importantly to the black hedgehog…they were in the Cannon's Core, secretly built by the professor 50 years ago and codenamed the 'Eclipse Cannon' due to its power being so great, it could destroy even stars. The group entered a massive chamber, the LCL in man-made rivers all connected to a lake in the center. Behind the lake was a large shrine with a massive device over it, resembling four purple pods and multiple tentacles.

"Hmm…So what do you think is here? Another Eggman Machine?" Double pondered.

"…No…Not Eggman-made. _Gerald_-made," Shadow replied.

The sound of a roar mixed in with an elephant's trumpet erupted all over, causing the two to tense and assume fighting stances. The lake before them before to bubble before it exploded in LCL. A massive form emerged from it. It was primarily red with a black back while resembling a brachiosaurus in shape. On its back was a massive metal device resembling a backpack with cables emerging from it that went into the toothless jaws of the beast. Its tail had a three-pronged claw, akin to a hawk's talons, on the end. The monster let loose the strange trumpeting roar and laid its glowing sickly-yellow eyes upon the two.

"BioLizard," Shadow scowled before looking at Double, "The only spot it's vulnerable at is the Life Support Pack on its back."

"Got it," Double nodded, **_"Saa, omae wo tsumi o kazoero!"_**

The BioLizard growled before it began to fire a barrage of black energy spheres from its jaws. Double screamed as he jumped over the shots. Shadow matched each one with a Chaos Spear, causing their field of vision to be hidden away. The BioLizard growled as it tried to search for them.

**=JOKER – MAXIMUM DRIVE=**

** _"Joker Extreme!"_**

The BioLizard looked up before being nailed in the LSP by Double, his body split down the middle. The Joker Half collided first before the Cyclone Half connected, causing a large explosion. The BioLizard gave a trumpeting cry of pain as Double landed nearby.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" Double chuckled until the claw on its tail grabbed him and started to squeeze the Rider, "Ugh! Uh…Big…Prob…lem…"

"I suggest you let him go," the Biolizard turned to see Shadow walking up.

"Sh-Shadow…" Double coughed in the grip.

A black energy began to surge on his waist, forming a belt. The belt was silver, had a silver square case on the right side with a gold heart emblem, and in the center of his waist, in the center of the belt, was a red heart. It was not shaped like a heart, more like a sideways diamond, but because of the pushed indent on the top makes it looked like a heart. The heart was surrounded by a filled-in yellow circle, with four green dots on the top and lower left, and the top and lower right. And finally, there was a slight open slit that ran up and down the center of the heart.

He then opened the left side of the square case, which revealed a deck of cards inside. He pulled out a single card. The back of the card was red with a golden four bladed star in the center. The backs for all the cards were the same. As for the front, the bottom and left were colored with a dirty tan color. It had a picture with what looked like a book with a pink heart and red outlining, while a black praying mantis was within the heart, along with a black background. At the top of the book, there looked to be a golden lock. On the left side of the card, in bold red letters made the word 'CHANGE', while below it was a box with the words 'Change Mantis.' Below the words was a strange inscription written in ancient, forgotten dialect. Finally, in the upper left was a small golden heart, with a red letter 'A' below it, also the same for the lower right, but upside down.

Shadow held the card above the heart, right where the slit was, against the side with the red word 'CHANGE.'

"Henshin!" Shadow roared as he swiped the card through the slit in the heart.

**=CHANGE=**

**CUE: KAMEN RIDER BLADE – BLADE BRAVE**

The black static passed over Shadow, causing his hidden body to get taller until it reached the size of a perfectly fit human male. The static dispersed, revealing Chalice to the BioLizard. The red and black lizard turned and growled at its predecessor. Chalice chuckled.

_"Bad lizard. Time to put you down," _Chalice scolded before the creature let out its elephant-like roar as he created a bow-like weapon with two blades and his buckle and slashed a card through it.

**=FLOAT=**

The Biolizard swung its tail at the Kamen Rider…only for it to go under the target. Chalice flew and stabbed one side of the Chalice Rouzer into the Biolizard's new limb, causing it to drop Double. Chalice landed beside the half-and-half Rider.

_"You okay?"_ Chalice asked.

_"Never better. Still, that was interesting,"_ Philip's half noted.

"Not the time, Philip," Mighty's side spoke before the two Riders jumped back from a sphere of darkness the monster sent at them, "Wanna finish this?"

_"Yes. Now aim for the device on its back. We destroy that, it'll die,"_ Chalice ordered, _'Unless, of course, it turns into the Final Hazard again.'_

"Right," Mighty's half nodded, "Philip, LunaTrigger."

**=LUNA! TRIGGER! LUNATRIGGER!=**

As the new melody went off, Double's body went through a pallet swap. The left half was blue with a strange black and blue blaster on the chest. The right half turned yellow and gold and grabbed the gun before it fell. He began to shoot at the Biolizard, unleashing a barrage of gold laser shots. The shots spun about, dodging the limbs of the monster, before slamming into its Life Pack, making it screech in agony. Chalice chuckled as he pulled out a set of cards he was very familiar with since some of them had been used on him by an eight-tailed wolf that was almost possessed completely by his Ace Card.

**=REMOTE=**

He flicked the card away and a blue bolt of lightning hit it, the attack emanating from the Chalice Rouzer. The card glowed and transformed into an Undead. It was female and was covered with tiger fur. Bronze armor was covering her shoulders while a claw-like weapon was attached to her wrist. Her white face was covered with a black feral mask that had a smaller bronze mask over it and a Mohawk was sticking up from her head. She didn't have much in terms of torso armor except for some bronze armor covering her chest and a black skull marking.

_"Any reason why you called me, Chalice?"_ the female growled.

_"I was hoping you'd like to have a bit of exercise,"_ Chalice replied as he pointed at the Biolizard.

_"…You'd better summon me later so I can give you some thanks,"_ the feline growled, making Chalice's head turn completely red.

_'I knew there was something I forgot about that Tiger Undead. Horny as ever,'_ Chalice thought as he just nodded.

The Tiger Undead purred in delight at that news. With that, she turned and pounced, managing to dig her claws into the monster's side. The Biolizard screeched as it tried to grab her, but she was sticking tightly to the base of its tail. She slid down to the tip, grabbed tightly, and threw it onto its back and breaking more of the life support on its back, making it screech in pain once more.

"Wow. That is one tough lady," Mighty's side pointed out.

_"Are all Undead that strong?"_

_ "Only the Royal Class," _Chalice answered as the BioLizard managed to get up and growled at them, _"Now to end it."_

**=TRIGGER – MAXIMUM DRIVE=**

** =CHOP – TORNADO – DRILL – SPIRAL ATTACK=**

**"Trigger Full Burst,"** Double declared as he unleashed a barrage of multiple giant gold laser shots.

Chalice jumped into the air and began to spin. As he fell down to the life support, his chopping hand transformed into a powerful drill. The shots and drilling chop collided with the life support, shattering it. The BioLizard gave out a pain-filled cry of agony before black and LCL blood erupted from the new hole it sported. The three looked away as the monster became flat and just a mass of skin and a pool of blood. Chalice took out a blank card and looked at his fellow Undead.

_"Will Tuesday be good for you?"_ Chalice asked.

_"Any day that isn't Monday,"_ the Undead flirted before Chalice sealed her into the card and the two Riders appeared before the others.

**=SPIRIT=**

"I hate time travel," Shadow stated.

"Black Doom?" Eiji asked.

"BioLizard."

"Ah…" Sonic and Eiji nodded as Classic tilted his head in confusion.

"It'll happen to you eventually," Tails pointed out to the Classics.

"I only saw it as the Final Hazard and let's just say that I still get nightmares now and then," Amy shuddered.

* * *

><p>"…Not another one," Sonic pointed out as they approached another Boss Gate.<p>

"It's a safe one for you three," Philip pointed out, having done a lookup, "But you'll need Ankh since he's keeping hold on all the Chaos Emeralds."

"Ankh!" Roll exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the possessed dog.

"Tch. Know-it-all," Ankh scowled before he jumped into it.

"I'll be back soon," Eiji promised, patting Echo on the head.

"Good luck out there," Amy spoke.

"Hai," Eiji nodded before he jumped in after Ankh.

"No sweat. We can deal with anything in there!" Sonic smirked as he and Classic Sonic ran into the portal.

"…It's gonna be Chaos, isn't it?" Amy asked.

"Yep," Philip replied.

"Chaos?" Roll repeated, not liking the sound of that.

* * *

><p><strong>CUE: OPEN YOUR HEART – SONIC GENERATIONS MIX<strong>

Classic Sonic gulped as he looked over the edge. The entire city was flooded with various buildings and highways destroyed. Sonic and Eiji were tense, knowing just what they were dealing with there. They felt a pulse of power and the four turned to a large clearing of water. Erupting from it was a massive lizard-like monster made of darker-colored water, details within it revealing the water to be acting as scales. Its massive jaws had three rows of teeth on the upper and lower jaws. On the back of its head was a massive fin resembling a killer whale's dorsal fin. Seven tentacles slithered about, each one made of the same water-like material the beast was made of. It let out a powerful roar before opening its serpentine, emerald-green eyes, the slits in them narrowing at the sight of the three blue hedgehogs and possessed Dalmatian-turned-Doberman.

"It's Perfect Chaos. And us without the Chaos Emeralds…" Sonic paled.

"How did you beat him last time?" Ankh asked.

"We aimed for the brain in his head," Sonic replied, pointing at a small bump on Perfect Chaos, a brain floating in it.

"…That is a bit messed up," Ankh pointed out, _'And that is saying something, considering my own problems.'_

"Incoming!" Eiji screamed.

Perfect Chaos sent out three tentacles at them. Ankh shot into the air with his wings as the three hedgehogs dashed about, dodging the three attacks. Eiji quickly scanned a set of Medals.

**=SHACHI! UNAGI! TAKO! SH-SH-SHAUTA~! SH-SH-SHAUTA!=**

OOO quickly flew off in his water state. He grabbed a falling Classic Sonic, who had jumped off a broken highway road to dodge a violet laser Perfect Chaos sent at him, and dropped him next to Sonic and solidified.

"You can turn into water?-!" Sonic gawked.

"Only in this Combo," OOO replied before seeing an explosion erupt on Perfect Chaos' head, making it screech in pain, "Ankh!"

The Greeed possessing a dog landed before them, smirking while blowing his smoking talons, "He may be a God of Destruction, but compared to a Greeed, his Desire for destruction is lacking."

"That because you amplified you attack with the Chaos Emeralds in you…Wait a second…" OOO held up a finger in realization.

"Why not fight water with water?" Ankh asked for OOO as he held up a Chaos Emerald to OOO.

"A Chaos Combo?" OOO pondered, "Good idea."

With that, he took the emerald from Ankh. Sonic and Classic Sonic looked at their older self's new 'friend,' who simply smirked as he watched OOO. As he approached the edge, he connected his scanner to the emerald. With it, he proceeded to scan the Medals once more.

**=CHAOS SHACHI! CHAOS UNAGI! CHAOS TAKO! CH-CH-CHAOS SH-SH-SHAUTA~ CH-CH-CHAOS SH-SH-SHAUTA!=**

The O-Lung attached to OOO's torso, causing his armor to glow. The 'fins' on his helmet extended by two inches, the fronts all turning into sharp blades. A long ponytail made of a whale's tail extended from the back of the bottom of his helmet. Armor resembling eels made of lightning formed on his shoulders as the armor on his arms became sleeker, the whips tripling in number and wrapping around them. His Tako Legs gained extra plating with spikes between the suction cups. Sonic and Classic Sonic blinked at the appearance, noticing that OOO seemed more…girlish in figure.

**CUE: OPEN YOUR HEART – BENTLEY JONES VS CRUSH 40 REMIX**

OOO crossed his arms as he began to tremble. He slowly uncrossed them, his fists clenched tightly, as he let out a strong rising roar. The water around them began to bubble before erupting into massive waterspouts. As he ended the roar, the waterspouts dispersed and rained down on them.

"Whoa…" Sonic awed before OOO stretched and gave a yawn, a hand over his 'mouth.'

**"My, my…This is certainly an exquisite look,"** OOO noted, looking at himself in a broken mirror nearby, blowing a kiss at his reflection.

"…" Ankh facepalmed at the personality shift this Combo had while Sonic and Classic Sonic sweatdropped, "Forget the reflection and beat up the monster over there, you dummy."

**"Harumph! How rude of you, Ankhy-chan," **OOO tsked.

"Who're you calling 'Ankhy-chan?-!'" Ankh barked as OOO jump into the water.

Just as OOO was about to collide with the water, he turned into his water form and went into it. The water began to glow before a Perfect Chaos-sized upper body of OOO emerged, sixteen Tako Legs emerging from the water in the same form OOO was in. He spread his arms out and the whips uncurled. Perfect Chaos roared before OOO waved a hand over his mask.

**"Oh my goodness! Your breath is terrible! Tell me, when was the last time your brushed your teeth?"** OOO scolded, earning an angered and confused look from Perfect Chaos.

"He…He's scolding him?" Sonic sweatdropped.

"Will you just fight already?-!-?" Ankh shouted.

**"Oh my, my, my…"** OOO tsked, **"You are much too impatient, Ankhy-chan."**

"Call me that one more time…" Ankh trembled with barely held rage.

**"Oh, fine,"** OOO sighed.

He proceeded to use his whips and entangle the monster. Blue lightning flared from each whip and began to electrocute Perfect Chaos. The water OOO dispersed, revealing the normal OOO. He quickly scanned the Medals once more.

**=SCANNING CHARGED=**

** "Chaos Octo Banish!"**

Energy whales, octopi, and eels began to appear all over in the water. OOO shot high over Perfect Chaos, the animals jumped up after him. He began to spin, his sixteen Tako Legs wrapping up with the six Unagi Whips, turning him into an electrified drill. Releasing a powerful stream from his Shachi Head, he propelled himself at Perfect Chaos with the energy animals.

**"See ya!"** OOO cried out as he and the animals collided with his weakpoint, creating a large explosion.

Perfect Chaos let loose a screech of agony. He began to trash about, puking up water. He reared his head back, gave a final dying screech, and fell back into the water. OOO landed before the three, holding a Chaos Emerald.

* * *

><p>"You beat Perfect Chaos without going Super Sonic?-!" Tails and Miles gasped.<p>

"Hai," Eiji nodded.

"That makes five Chaos Emeralds," Roll counted.

"Oh, Sonic, I knew you could win!" Amy smiled as she tried to hug Sonic…only to nearly trip when Sonic wasn't there, but near Vanilla, who was petting a smiling Classic Sonic on the head.

"I can't believe how much of an idiot I was to your affections back then," Eiji sighed as he walked up beside Amy.

"Really now? When did it hit you that I wasn't trying to act like a fangirl?" Amy asked with a small frown.

"It was actually a bit of advice I got from a prince," Eiji recalled, "He told me that 'everything is not what it seems.' So, I decided to try it and after a few times of spending time with you, I felt something click just right in my heart. I think it was when you gave me this when I felt it completely that I loved you."

"The Poncho?" Amy pondered.

"Hai," Eiji nodded as he turned the front up a bit and flipped it over to reveal the words 'To: Eiji. With all my heart, I hope you like this, Amy Rose,' "These words hit me in the heart."

"Why does it say 'Eiji?'" Amy pondered.

"Our third date was when I told you my birth name," Eiji explained.

"Ah…" Amy nodded.

"You've brought back quite a bit of this world," Classic Tails noted, "You're doing great, Sonic!"

"Don't you mean 'You're doing great, _Sonics_?'" Bean asked.

"Right. I may never get used to that," Classic Tails noted.

"Same here," Miles nodded before Ankh tensed up.

"…It's back again?" Jet asked, his reply being the monstrous being appearing once more through a portal.

"Incoming!" Wave screamed before everyone ducked, letting the beast fly over them, barely missing Eggman.

It turned and flew at a solid white Chaos Emerald near a jungle of solid white. It collided with the Emerald when a powerful barrier sent it tumbling away. The monster shook itself before flying through another portal.

"That monster appears to be unable to grasp the Chaos Emeralds," Uncle Chuck noted, "Subarashi! The Chaos Emeralds must be something that can destroy it!"

"Those things have come in handy in the past. We've already got a couple, but we're missing three," Tails noted.

"So that means…" Storm began, trying to think of what to do.

"We need that Chaos Emerald," Knuckles frowned as he crossed his arms.

"Sonics, you should go over there and check it out!" Orbot noted as he pointed at the emerald, "I believe that just as you've been able to restore our allies and the lands we've gone by, you three can restore that Chaos Emerald as well!"

"…I'm still not used to you being friends with Humpty," Sonic stated, making Eggman turn completely red and growl at the medium blue hedgehog.

"Oji-san…" Roll warned.

"And I bet you double that we're going to need all seven of them," Rouge nodded.

"You three have your work cut out for you," Caliburn noted.

"An adventure's no fun if it's too easy," Sonic smirked before the three turned…into a Kamakiri Yummy.

"A Yummy?" Ankh blinked.

"H…" Eiji began.

**=SCANNING CHARGE=**

"TaToBa…Kick!" OOO roared as he slammed into the Yummy, destroying it.

Everyone stared at the sight in shock. Slowly, OOO began to rise up in the flames and smoke of the destroyed Yummy. He turned to the group as red feathers began to fall. Ankh's eyes widened at the figure that landed beside OOO. Its head looked like someone had slipped a falcon's head over its own for a helmet with a green visor in its mouth. On the right side of its head was what seemed to be like orange hair covering the bird's eye like it was stylized. Under the bird's beak was an orange-skinned mouth, probably the only thing about it that seemed remotely human. The creature wore a red vest which covered most of its torso while its legs looked like proper leggings, albeit with bird-like feet coming out at the bottom. He blinked again and Ankh stood before him, his arm and shoulders in their disguised appearance.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Ankh: This is the original OOO, the one who had us created.**

**?-?-?: Hello, father.**

**Eiji and Sonic: What the…!-?**

**Eiji: _Never_ hurt my wife!**

**Uncle Chuck: His Desire has been transferred into the Cell Medals.**

**Ankh: He's going to try and become a god by scanning all those Medals.**

**?-?-?: Father! I…I'm sorry!-!-!**

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 29: King OOO, Greeed, Gold Knight Combo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Roll: Konnichiwa, minna! Welcome to Rider Fashion Check!<br>**

**Rouge: And today, we're going to be displaying the newest Chaos Combo for OOO...  
><strong>

**=**CHAOS SHACHI! CHAOS UNAGI! CHAOS TAKO! CH-CH-CHAOS SH-SH-SHAUTA~ CH-CH-CHAOS SH-SH-SHAUTA!=**  
><strong>

**Amy: ...The Chaos ShaUTa Combo!  
><strong>

**Cream: This is Big Brother's Chaos Marine Combo, giving him an even greater control of water than before. His Water Form can absorb other forms of water and transform into a giant OOO while the Unagi Whips have tripled and the Tako Legs have doubled.  
><strong>

**Amy: The spikes on his Tako Legs adds a powerful boost to his attacks involving it while the Unagi Whips are now controlled by mere thought and can extend to 20 meters away.  
><strong>

**Rouge: His special Hissatsu Waza is the 'Chaos Octo Banish,' which is an amplified version of Octo Banish.  
><strong>

**Amy: He seems a bit...feminine in this form, don't you think?  
><strong>

**Rouge: Like all the other Chaos Combos, Eiji's personality will change during his time in that form.  
><strong>

**Roll: Hai. This form of his makes him act more feminine and a flirt in a way.  
><strong>

**Amy: A flirt?-!  
><strong>

**Roll: That's all the time we have for now.**

**Wave: See ya!**


	29. King OOO, Greeed, Gold Knight Combo

**Here's an update. Sorry for the Wait.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Count the Medals<br>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~  
>Type 28: Listen Carefully! Kamen Rider Unlabeled!-! ~For Sagittarius AB Type~<br>*HQ*  
>Sieg: *enters with a regal manner to it, Echo in his arms* Korin! My name is Sieg and the lovely little Hime here is Hino Echo.<br>Echo: Ba.  
>Sieg: For Sagittarius AB Types, they are Kamen Rider Skyrider!<br>Skyrider: *poses*  
>Sieg: With a heart as vast as the sky. You don't worry about little things.<br>*Roof*  
>Announcer: The First National Kamen Rider opinion piece. The next speaker is Kamen Rider Skyrider.<br>Shocker Grunts: *sharing some popcorn*  
>Roll, Cream, and Cheese: *applaud in the audience of Shocker Grunts*<br>Skyrider: *takes the stand by flying onto it and poses*  
>Grunts: *one gets the attention of the other two and points at Skyrider* Eeee~!<br>Girls and Cheese: *applaud*  
>Skyrider: Congratulations for Kamen Rider's 40th anniversary movie. 'Let's Go Kamen Riders!' is now out on DVD and Blu-Ray in Japan!<br>Grunts, Girls, and Cheese: *cheers*  
>Skyrider: By the way, everyone, did you know my show's title wasn't 'Skyrider?'<br>Cream: It wasn't, Mr. Skyrider?  
>Skyrider: It wasn't 'Kamen Rider Sky' either. It's just an unlabeled 'Kamen Rider.'<br>Roll: Eh?-! R-Really?-!  
>Grunts: *surprised as well*<br>Skyrider: In the long history of Kamen Rider, the only ones that just say 'Kamen Rider' are…*holds up a charts that shows three title cards* …Ichigo's, Nigo's, and Myself.  
>Grunts: *the one in the back starts applauding as the other two grunted and nodded at the Rider*<br>Skyrider: Of course, my name was Kamen Rider. I didn't have any other name. However, that was my tragedy. Having trouble with NEO-SHOCKER, my Sempai Riders came to help. Since it'd be confusing to share names, I was forced to change it to Skyrider.  
>Roll: But it's a perfect name for you.<br>Skyrider: I know, but isn't calling it 'Sky' just because I fly cheap?  
>Roll and Cream: *sweatdrop as the Grunts and Cheese shot their right arms into the Hitler Salute and cried out*<br>Skyrider: And my muffler isn't leopard-spotted…*shows the spots* It's designed after the tonosama batta (Lord Grasshopper).  
>Grunts and Cheese: EeeChao!  
>Skyrider: And the staff, check before you say that it's dirty!<br>Roll: Security! *OOO, Sword Form, and Nigo run on stage*  
>Skyrider: And...*gets grabbed by OOO and Sword Form* W-What?-!<br>Nigo: Stop! Stop! *makes cutting motions with his arms*  
>SF: Yosh, Ikuze.<br>Nigo: Please stop.  
>Skyrider: There's so much more I want to say! *gets dragged off*<br>OOO: *runs back to the stand* Hi, Roll-chan, Cheese, Nee-chan. *goes back to the others*  
>Shocker Grunts: *look at them leaving with a struggling Skyrider*<br>Skyrider: Leave me alone!  
>*HQ*<br>Sieg: A flying Kamen Rider. Truly the ancestor to TaJaDol Combo and myself. Is Skyrider not an invigorating and fitting name for you? In the next corner, we'll find your Fated Rider. Skyrider's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is Armed Hibiki. But his Devil Rider is Dark Kiva. *pauses* Again, it is fitting for a Rider such as he. If you're a girl, your lover is OOO TakaUTa. For marriage, I recommend Zolda. Now then, go forth and seek your Fated Rider!  
>Kivat: How about the other Riders? Check out your friends and family!<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider OOO! The three things that happened last time…<strong>  
><strong>One: Kamen Riders Double and Chalice worked together to fight a monster from Shadow's past, the BioLizard.<strong>  
><strong>Two: OOO unleashes the new Chaos Marine Combo in order to battle Perfect Chaos, defeating it with the Chaos Octo Banish.<strong>  
><strong>And Three: Eiji-Tachi runs into a Kamakiri Yummy that is disposed of by…<em>OOO?-!<em>**

* * *

><p>"But…How?" Roll pondered as she looked between OOO and Eiji, "How are there two of Eiji-kun?"<br>OOO reset his belt. The armor shattered, revealing a hedgehog around Sonic's age. His quills were a soft blue with small traces of coal-black in them. His left eye was a brilliant emerald while the right was a soft ruby. He wore a set of armor of dull gold in color. He kept his soft gaze at Sonic, Classic Sonic, and Eiji.  
>"Hello…Father," the hedgehog greeting with a formal bow.<br>"What the…!-?" Eiji and Sonic exclaimed as Classic Sonic's eyes widened significantly.  
>"Eiji…Sonic…" Amy growled, making the two hedgehogs slowly turn to her, seeing the Piko-Piko Hammer out and a killing look in her eyes before they were suddenly hiding behind the bird-like Kaijin standing beside Mordred.<br>**"Oi. Get off me,"** the Kaijin growled as he moved away from them and entered a glaring match with Ankh, **"...You're me."**  
>"From the future," Ankh scowled.<br>"King Mordred!" everyone turned to see Shadow, wearing obsidian knight armor and the Chalice Buckle, running up, "Why must you run off during these times?"  
>"Lancelot-san?" Eiji pondered, making the other Shadow look at him.<br>"…It's the Knave," the other Shadow scowled.  
>"Oi, oi, oi," Eiji waved his hand in annoyance as Caliburn chuckled.<p>

"Lancelot, it is fine to see you once more," Caliburn greeted.

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a black screen with the Chaos Combos and seven Chaos Emeralds surrounding them before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vendor***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Birth looking to the left for a side shot while turning into Birth before cutting to Chalice forming the Chalice Rouzer with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Birth, OOO, and Chalice standing together as they turned into BirthDAY, TaMaShii Combo, and Wild Chalice***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! Currently, how many Core Medals can OOO use? Twenty-One.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 29: King OOO, Greeed, Gold Knight Combo<strong>

* * *

><p>"I remember this place. It's Camelot," Eiji recalled as the group traveled through a town, the residents resembling strange humanoidplant hybrids wearing medieval clothing.  
>"How do you have a son?" Roll pondered.<br>"I'm not sure," Eiji replied.  
>"My mother was Morgana LeFay," Mordred informed, leading the group as Ankh and Past Ankh followed, still in their glaring contest.<br>"Morgana…LeFay?" Sonic repeated.  
>"I read about her! She's the half-sister of King Arthur!" Roll gasped before she realized what that implied on what just happened.<br>"Wow! You slept with your half-sis, Eiji?" Bean asked bluntly.  
>"A-ano…" Eiji blinked.<br>"You recall the night before you returned to your time?" Caliburn asked.  
>"You mean the funny dream of me and Amy…" Eiji began.<br>"A-buh-buh-buh," Lancelot hushed as he pointed at Echo, asleep and being carried in her carrier by Amy.  
>"You were under a spell by her most likely," Caliburn surmised, making Eiji freeze up and almost collapse in a faint if Storm and Knuckles hadn't caught him-the same involving Sonic but with Mighty and Philip.<br>"I must admit that it was morally wrong of her to do so," Mordred agreed.  
>"Your son has been a well king," Lancelot explained, "We've been in an era of peaceful times…at least…for the people in our expanding kingdom."<br>"Hm?"  
>"It means that anyone that is not part of your kingdom is being conquered?" Shadow whispered, earning a nod.<br>"Indeed, Doppelganger."  
>"My name is 'Shadow,' Lancelot."<br>"And yet you look like I."  
>"Don't make me kill you."<br>"I would like to see you try, Doppelganger."  
>"Lancelot, down."<br>"Yes, King Arthur," Lancelot kneeled.  
>"…I will never get used to that," Shadow glared at Eiji, earning sheepish chuckles from the oldest of the three Sonics.<br>"He doesn't seem like the Mordred I've read about," Roll whispered as she watched Mordred stop the group traveling to the castle to let playing children run past, a small smile on his face.  
>"There is more to a person that what is written," Vanilla replied before giggling, "I have a granddaughter and a grandson now."<br>_'This is Subarashi! The Original OOO is before us, and to think that he is my grandnephew! Subarashi!'_ Uncle Chuck thought.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to our humble castle," Mordred bowed to the group.<br>Behind him, was a large castle. The structure was magnificent to many that were seeing it for the first time. The doors were all the size of a normal adult male with multiple designs carved onto them. The walls had various plants growing, fruits bared upon them where a servant or two were busy picking them, loading them into carts, or taking the carts into town/returning from town. Mordred approached the doors and pushed them…only for them to not budge.  
>"…You locked the doors again?" Lancelot asked.<br>Nearly everyone sweatdropped as Mordred began to check his armor. It only grew and the girls turned away once he started to take his clothing off and shook it. Ankh and Past Ankh, agreeing to a tie, sighed before they walked over to the same rock near the door, Past Ankh picked it up, and Ankh removed the key that was put into a carved key-shaped hole on it before handing it to Mordred.  
>"Oh," Mordred sweatdropped as he took the key and unlocked the door, "I knew that was there. That was just a…test. Yes! A test! And you two passed."<br>He cleared his throat and walked ahead, not letting anyone see his embarrassed blush. Various maids and butlers went about, bowing and giving a curtsey whenever the group passed by. Eventually, they entered a throne room where Gamel was nearby, complete and playing with a bed of hay, poking everything near him with the stuff, while Mezool was looking at herself in a mirror, complete as well.  
>"I forgot that Mezool and Gamel were the last two to betray this ass…" Ankh muttered, making Past Ankh look at him.<br>**"Oh! Welcome home, Tono-sama,"** Mezool curtsied.  
><strong>"Wai. Papa…back!"<strong> Gamel waved on his bed of hay, giggling.  
><em>'That's right…The original OOO, Mordred, created the Greeed,'<em> Tails thought, hearing heard the story from Uncle Chuck and told it to the others, _'Are we meant to see the events unfurl before us?'_  
>"Hello, Mezool, Gamel," Mordred greeted.<br>**"Is everything fine?"** Mezool pondered.  
>"Uva's making Yummy. Must be getting low on Cell Medals for trying to devour the world," Past Ankh snorted.<br>**"Really now? Who would want to eat the world?"** Mezool pouted.  
><strong>"Hai. Friends need world,"<strong> Gamel agreed, recalling the horses of the stables and all the birds that flew in and out of the kingdom he had made friends with.  
><em>'This…This is the them before they were with the other Greeed…'<em> Roll thought, her and Bark unconsciously looking down at the polar bear's left glove/mitten.  
>"Well, I did have your Medals taken," Mordred noted.<br>"It's perfectly fine, Tono-sama," Mezool noted as she walked over, "If you didn't do so, we would not truly exist. We would have merely been somewhere, not doing a single thing."  
>"True. But still, for me to take a piece from you all..."<br>**"Tono-sama, I said that it was fine. I do not care what you did to that last piece."**  
><em>'She is quite adamant in that,'<em> Shadow thought as he and Lancelot continued to glare at each other from the corner of their eyes before Ankh turned to a window.  
>"Yummy!" Ankh shouted.<br>A stained glass window shattered as a Yummy landed before them. It's body was muscular, like a gorilla's, yet was covered in orange fur with black stripes. A tiger tail swayed on its rear while its claws extended from the knight-themed combat running boots it wore. It wore knight-themed Cell Medal-made armor on its torso and head with its human-like face's upper half covered by the upper half of a tiger's head.  
>"He's good," Mordred noted before it rushed at Roll, who was near Amy and Echo.<br>"Ah! Look out!" Rouge cried out.  
>The Tora Yummy's claws were batted away before a white gloved hand back-slapped the Kaijin away from Roll, Amy, and Echo. White swan feathers fell about his figure as the feather held in Echo's tiny left hand glowed.<br>**"Korin...man o jishite,"** Sieg declared regally.  
>CUE - DOUBLE ACTION WING FORM<br>"Sieg-sama!" Roll gasped with joy.  
>"Tori!" Echo babbled excitedly.<br>"Sieg?" Amy repeated before the Imagin shot into Roll, possessing her.  
><strong>"As I promised, my feather will always let her Prince come to protect her,"<strong> W-Roll spoke as a familiar belt with a gold wing buckle appeared on her waist, **"Henshin."**  
><strong>=WING FORM=<strong>  
>The Tora Yummy hissed as it lunged at the Rider. Den-O back-handed the Kaijin, sending it sprawling away from him. He pulled out his DenGasher parts, configuring them into Hatchet and Boomerang Mode. The Rider was swift in his fighting style, yet also held elegance only seen upon the stage of ballet, sending Cell Medals about with each strike.<br>"Ankh," Mordred motioned to the completed bird Greeed.  
>"Don't," Ankh ordered, stopping his past self, "Watch and learn a power connecting past, present, and future. Kamen Rider...Den-O."<br>**"I believe you've had enough,"** Wing Form noted as he swiped his pass.  
><strong>=FULL CHARGE=<strong>  
>With that, white electricity ran into his weapons. Wing Form threw the blade at the Yummy, the weapon striking it multiple times in the back. He blurred and appeared before the Yummy, impaling his hatchet into its torso. He did a vertical slash and pulled out one of the villagers before catching his other weapon. He walked away with the villager as the Kaijin exploded, letting Cell Medals scatter. Den-O released his Henshin once Lancelot was given the villager, Sieg standing beside Roll.<br>"What manner of demon are you? One akin to Etragon?" Lancelot demanded.  
><strong>"I am a Prince. Boku wa Sieg,"<strong> the Swan Imagin bowed humbly.  
>"He's from the future, yet born in the present," Eiji noted.<br>**"...Huh?"** Gamel tilted his head.  
><strong>"I am a Prince. Therefore, your argument is invalid."<strong>  
>"This guy pisses me off..." Ankh growled.<br>_'Now why do I act like that?'_ Past Ankh pondered.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it," Eiji noted, "Why is it that Mezool and Gamel are so nice here? I mean, they're different in our time."<br>"Ano...It didn't look like that to me," Roll noted.  
>"Eh?" Eiji looked at her.<br>"Well...Their bonds are the same," Roll noted, "Mezool sees Gamel as a son or little brother while Gamel sees Mezool as a mother or older sister. It could be why neither leaves your son."  
>"Please don't remind me. Do you know how many birthdays I've missed for him?-!" Eiji asked, earning a giggle from Amy.<br>"How do I have two kids...?" Sonic was in a corner with Classic, both having thousand yard stares.  
>"Well, it's simple. When a male and a female get together, they..." Tails began.<br>"I don't wanna know!" Sonic barked at the oldest of the twin-tailed foxes there, Classic havi ng his ears covered by Sieg.  
>"So where are the other Imagin, Sieg?" Rouge pondered.<br>"Those brutes threw me out of DenLiner when we needed to lighten the load to get away from that fiendish Time Eater."  
>"All of them?" Rouge raised a brow.<br>"Just Red Friend Number One and Blue Friend Number Two."  
>"Ah," Rouge nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>Gotou grunted as he barely moved back from the recoil. Satonaka, Rouge, Omega, and the Rogues walked over to reset the targets for Gotou. On a nearby roof, Shadow and Lancelot watched.<br>"Such strange technology," Lancelot noted, polishing his large black sword nearby, "It seems to act like an arrow launcher, yet more advanced and uses Cell Medals as its ammunition."  
>"Hurts like hell firing the first time, though," Shadow smirked.<br>"I will be perfectly fine," Lancelot scowled.  
>"Says the imitation of myself," Shadow scowled.<br>"You wish to settle things, thine doppleganger?" Lanlot scowled.

"I believe this..." he paused to remove his glove and slapped Lancelot across the face, "...Proves my resolve."

"You struck me with a glove? Why did you do that?" Lancelot demanded.

"It means I challenge you to a duel to the death," Shadow informed.

"Very well then. I accept," Lancelot informed, slapping Shadow with his own removed glove, "Tonight upon midnight's ride."

* * *

><p>"These are the original notes of the Core Medals," Eggman noted, the scientists of the group looking around various papers.<p>

"Oh! The Medals!" Tails gasped, running over and picking up two Medals having the designs of a panda or a kangaroo.

"These are the ones Ankh told us about," Eggman noted, "The Panda Core Medal and the dual-type Kangaroo Core Medal."  
>"We best keep these on hand for the right situation," Orbot noted as Cubot had them inserted into a slot on the back of his head.<br>"So they'll be able to help with the fight against the Greeed in the present?" Miles pondered.  
>"Of course."<br>"Eiji needs three Core Medals in order to transform," Eggman informed, "And I want to make sure my niece is safe in this fight she was pulled into."  
>"We all were," Tails reminded before the castle rumbled.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"It's them!"<strong> the two Ankh and Mezool gasped, looking out the window to see an explosion nearby.

"I will not allow you to desecrate this kingdom any longer!" Mordred roared as he scanned the Medals, "Transform!"  
>"...Henshin!"<br>"Henshin!"

**"Henshin!"**

**=TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!=**

**=TAKA! GORILLA! CHEETAH!=**

**=WING FORM=  
><strong>

Mordred OOO took the lead, engaging the Tora Claws. OOO TaGouTah shot off as a blur, barely missing a left hook to Kazari as he jumped back. Kazari made a pile of Trash Yummy only for Birth to mow them down with his BirthBuster and Caterpillar Legs with Den-O using his two hand weapons. As OOO TaGouTah took on Uva with Den-O Wing Form and Birth, OOO TaToBa was easily fighting off Kazari, entering a stalemate with him.

"Submit defeat, Kazari, and your death will be swift and merciful," OOO ordered.

**"I think not,"** Kazari growled as he got them out of the stalemate by jumping away from OOO TaToBa.  
>Kazari shot a yellow energy at Gamel. Mezool attempted to stop it when it split into two, one hitting her and the other hitting Gamel. Gamel roared as he began to attack Birth while Mezool backhanded Den-O.<br>"What did you do to them?-!" OOO gasped.  
><strong>"I merely awoke their Desire to be complete,"<strong> Kazari smirked before giving him an uppercut, sending him into the two Ankh and shattering his armor.  
>Mezool turned and fired a blast of pressurized water at Amy, who was holding Echo, nearby. A tri-colored blur shot out and stopped before them, revealing OOO. Eiji screamed as he lost his Henshin, holding three Cell Medals he was going to use for he Triple Scanning Charge.<br>"Sonic..." Amy whispered as Eiji pulled his head up to glare at _Mezool._  
><em>"Never<em> hurt my wife!" Eiji scowled when the three Cell Medals in his hand began to glow, a blue energy seeping off Eiji and into them.  
>"His Desire has been transferred into the Cell Medals," Uncle Chuck realized, watching the Cell Medals transformed into Core Medals.<br>"Eiji, use the Medals!" Ankh shouted.  
>Eiji nodded as he looked at the Medals. The first was a gentle pink and blue with a heart design on it. The second medal was gold with a sword designed on it. The final was a strong blue and shaped like his head. He proceeded to slide the Medals into place and scanned them.<br>"Henshin," Eiji stated.  
><strong>=AI! EXCALIBUR! SONIC! KNIGHT OF THE WIND~=<strong>  
><strong>CUE: SONIC AND THE BLACK KNIGHT SOUNDTRACK - EXCALIBUR SONIC TRANSFORMATION<strong>  
>The symbols appeared before him before combining into a symbol resembling Eiji's head covered in knight's armor with a heart and sword behind it. It connected to his torso and turned him into a solid blue OOO, not a single bit of armor resembling an animal on him, with Caliburn in his right hand. Gold armor snapped onto his feet before rising up to his waist. He shot his left arm out to the left as gold armor covered it before punching with his right arm, gold armor encasing it. A long scarlet cape emerged upon his back. A gold helmet covered his head, resembling a fusion of a king's crown and a knight's helmet, OOO's 'eyes' turning ruby as rubies appeared on the back of his wrists and on his shoulders with a silver line appearing over his gold boots. OOO held out Caliburn as the blade turned from silver into a brilliant gold. He grasped the handle with both hand and aimed it ahead. A powerful beam of power erupted from the blade as the 'wings' went down with a crown-like plating fused to the area above Caliburn's sliding plate while the gold energy flared on the soles of his gold boots. The energy dispersed, revealing a golden energy design hovering around the blade.<br>**"Ware wa King Arthur nari!"** OOO declared, brandishing Excalibur at the Greeed of the past.  
><strong>"A second OOO?"<strong> Uva pondered.  
><strong>"A gold one at that,"<strong> Kazari chuckled.  
><strong>CUE: TETRA-FANG – SUPERNOVA<strong>  
>Gamel roared as he charged at Mordred as Past Ankh was collecting Mezool's Core Medals. A gold blur shot by him, slicing off his arms. Gamel barely blinked before a gold glint was in his sights and his body exploded, his Cell Medals and Core Medals raining on the ground. OOO's cape blew in the wind as he looked at the remaining two Greeed. Uva growled before he unleashed a barrage of green lightning at OOO. The Gold Knight batted away the lightning back at Uva, knocking him over. OOO appeared before him before his blade was outstretched to the far right, Uva's head flying off its body before turning into a pile of Core and Cell Medals. Kazari turned and began to run off. He wasn't going to die, not here! Not n…! His thoughts were interrupted as OOO sliced off his legs. OOO scanned the three Medals once more as he floated before him.<br>**=SCANNING CHARGE=**  
>The four symbols of his Combo appeared before him, each one surrounded by a gold energy design. OOO shot through them all, his blade glowing brighter and brighter with golden flames flaring out.<br>_**"There is nothing Excalibur cannot cut through!"**_ Excalibur declared as OOO grasped his handle with both hands.  
><strong>"OOO Excalibur Divine Slasher!"<strong> the Rider roared.  
>Kazari screamed as the last vision he saw was a golden dragon. The sound of thunder roared in the area as OOO swung. Kazari groaned as he collapsed fully, going up in a large explosion. OOO's cape blew softly in the wind as he walked up to Amy and Roll, the former holding an awing Echo, her Candroids all looking at OOO in amazement.<br>**"Art thou both…fine?"** OOO asked, looking at the three girls as he knelt before them.  
>"Y-Yes…" Amy nodded with Roll.<br>"Shiny…" Echo awed.  
>OOO gave a soft chuckle as he reset the OOO Driver. His body glowed before he changed back. The moment he slid the Medals out, they dissolved into gold and silver dust. Ankh scowled at that. It seems that the Desires those Medals were made of were only strong enough for one Henshin. Sonic gasped as he pointed ahead when Past Ankh let out a gurgle of pain. Eiji turned to see Mordred, his hand plunged into the Bird Greeed's gut. Past Ankh gasped as he collapsed to his knees, a Kujaku Core Medal in his hand. Mordred held up the Medals of the Greeed that Past Ankh had gotten and Eiji paled.<br>"This again…" Ankh growled, "He's going to try and become a god by scanning all those Medals."  
>"Nani?-!" Eiji gasped as he, Sonic, and Classic Sonic looked at the possessed Dalmatian-turned-Doberman.<br>"Is he insane!-?" Sonic exclaimed as they looked at Mordred tossing the Core Medals into the air.  
>"Mordred, no!" Eiji screamed as his son grabbed his O-Scanner and proceeded to scan all the Medals as they fell to the grass and dirt, laughing with his eyes filled with a powerful Desire.<br>**=TAKA! KUJAKU! LION! TORA! CHEETAH! KUWAGATA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA! SHACHI! UNAGI! TAKO! SAI! GORILLA! ZOU! LION! TORA! CHEETAH! KUWAGATA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA! SHACHI! UNAGI! TAKO! SAI! GORILLA! ZOU! LION! TORA! CHEETAH! KUWAGATA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA! SHACHI! UNAGI! TAKO! SAI! GORILLA! ZOU!=**  
>Mordred continued to laugh as he felt the power welling up within him. Suddenly, the hedgehog coughed up blood as his eyes widened. Within seconds, the feeling of power was transforming into a feeling of pure agony. Mordred made it clear when he began to let out screams of agony, collapsing to his knees. A powerful pulse knocked almost everyone away, the only ones remaining standing being Eiji and Ankh.<br>"Mordred!" Eiji cried out as blood began to shoot out of Mordred in various areas.  
>"Father!-!-!" the hedgehog screamed as he reached out to him, "I…I'm sorry!-!-!"<br>"Nooo!"  
>Ankh ignored all but his past self, reaching into the pillar of energy. The past Ankh screamed as his arm was severed before the light transformed the Greeed, Mordred, and Ankh's removed limb into the container, a flash of light blinding them. It faded and everyone was back in White Space. Eiji's hands quivered as he collapsed to his knees. His mind started flashing between the image of the little girl, crying, before she was killed in an explosion, Amy flatlining after giving birth to Echo, and seeing Mordred's fate. He tilted his head back with his hands covering the upper half of his head and let out a pain-filled scream.<br>_'So…That's what happened to my body…' _Ankh thought,_ 'It was never sealed up with us…'_  
>Sonic and Classic Sonic stared at their older self as he collapsed completely, sobbing. They couldn't believe how they could go from their current selves into…someone broken. They looked over at where they had last saw Mordred and then at Eiji. The two slowly walked up to their older self and placed a hand on his shoulders. Roll and Amy wanted to go over, but Vanilla place a hand on their shoulders and shook her head. Jet and Eggman looked at the hedgehog, showing mixed expressions. Was this really the hedgehog that once went by Sonic? Was he the one that saved the world over and over again from multitudes of threats? To have been broken down like this...was a truly frightening sight for them.<br>Nearby, Shadow sat on the Boss Gate of Perfect Chaos. Strapped to his back was Lancelot's blade, Arondight.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>  
><strong>?-?-?: Sonic, it is you!<strong>  
><strong>The girls, minus Rouge and Satonaka: Aw…KawaiiAdorable!**  
><strong>Eggman: Why is it that this keeps biting me in my bum at times?<strong>  
><strong>Amy: A flower's seeds will go on to the next year, not the wilting flower they leave behind.<strong>  
><strong>Philip: 'The abomination grows strong on the negative energies of the world, sleeping within its core for millennia in wait...'<strong>  
><strong>Ankh: A God whose only Desire is to destroy the planet and a God whose only Desire is to protect the planet and see it for himself…Strange ones indeed.<strong>  
><strong>Roll: Eiji-kun!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 27: Chip, Dark Gaia, HedgeWolf<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Roll and Amy: *worried about the grief-stricken oldest blue hedgehog* Eiji-kunSonic…**  
><strong>Rouge: They're out of commission so we'll do it without them. This is Rider Fashion Check.<strong>  
><strong>Wave: Today's Combo is a one-time-only Combo…<strong>  
><strong>=AI! SONIC! EXCALIBUR! KNIGHT OF THE WIND~=<strong>  
><strong>Rouge: OOO's Golden Knight Combo! This Combo was created by Eiji's barely rekindled Desires, hence why they dissipated once they were used up.<strong>  
><strong>Wave: It's amazing how his armor is all gold while the jumpsuit is as blue as his quills.<strong>  
><strong>Rouge: I know, right? Think of how precious that stuff must be…<strong>  
><strong>Wave: *rolls her eyes* Anyways, this Combo has all the powers of Super Sonic and Excalibur Sonic put together. The Medajalibur transforms into his true form, Excalibur, when this Combo is used.<strong>  
><strong>Rouge: The Scanning Charge for this combo is OOO Excalibur Divine Slash. It summons energy forms of his three Medals and the symbol of his O-Lung. He then flies through all four, transforming into a golden energy dragon, and slashes the enemy.<strong>


	30. Chip, Dark Gaia, Hedgewolf

**Here's an update. Sorry for the Wait.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 29: Grab It! The Monarch's Stone ~For Aries 0 Type~**

**Kivat: *flies in* Yo! I'm Kivat! For those of you who are Aries 0 Type…Your Rider is Kamen Rider Black! You are passionate about friendship. You have strong willpower. Let me tell you what your lucky item is.**

***Combat Arena***

**Black: *fighting off three Shocker Grunts***

**Kivat Narration: The Sun Stone is in Black's belt. He's a warrior that fights using the King Stone's energy. His finisher is King Stone Flash. Black's lucky items are stones.**

***later***

**Child Shocker: *cheers while carrying a boulder the size of his body***

**Mama Shocker: *laughs happily as Papa Shocker pats her shoulder***

**Child Shocker: *the rock gets too heavy and it falls on him, crushing the Child Shocker***

**Mama Shocker and Papa Shocker: *start laughing***

***Castle Doran***

**Kivat: If you find a stone you like and wear it, maybe something good will happen. *sees the Child Shocker under the rock* Someone get Gai! *Kamen Rider Gai looks up from a video game and flips him off before resuming his game. Kivat sighed* Um…In the next corner, we'll find your Fated Rider. Black's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is V3. But his Devil Rider is Wild Chalice. *pauses* Better keep him away from Shadow then. If you're a girl, your lover is OOO TaJaDol Combo. For marriage, I recommend Gatack. Now, Find Your Fated Rider!**

**Momotaros: I wonder about the other Riders. Who will appear?**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider OOO!<strong>

**The Three things that happened last time…**

**One: Eiji-tachi meets Hino Mordred, the son of Eiji and Morgan Le Fay, who then invited them to Camelot Castle**

**Two: Eiji-Tachi discovers that Mezool and Gamel were once kind-hearted and enjoyed being incomplete until Kazari performed something that caused them to go berserk.**

**And Three: Eiji transforms into OOO Excalibur and defeats the Greeed, causing the Greed within Mordred to awaken and use all the Core Medals and a Full Combo from Past Ankh, revealing to them the events that caused the Greeed to be sealed away in a container at the cost of Mordred's life.**

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Roll pondered to Bark, who was wearing a stethoscope while checking on the collapsed Eiji, his body trembling with his eyes semi-glazed over in his tears.<p>

"…" Bark looked at her with a frown.

"He's gone into a relapse of his losses?" Roll gasped.

"Man…Just…Just what happened to make us like that?" Sonic whispered with a small, sad frown to Classic Sonic, earning a shrug from the sad younger hedgehog.

"You lost the woman you loved after experiencing a traumatizing event away from her," Vanilla explained sadly, doing her best to keep her tears in.

"We…We should probably keep going ahead. I'm sure Shadow can replace Eiji for now," Gotou whispered.

Ankh ignored them all as he sat on an Entrance Stage nearby, looking at his Kaijin Limb. He knew what had happened…His body had been left behind. But if it had been left behind…Where did it go? What had happened to his body and the Cores in it? He was brought out of his thoughts when the others, minus Amy and Roll, had approached the gate.

"Man…This place looks terrible," Classic Tails pointed out.

"It feels familiar, though," Miles noted as the adult version of the trio of twin-tailed foxes nodded in agreement.

Sonic looked out at the white landscape. His head shook a little, trying to get rid of strange images of monsters made of lava and obsidian and a silver hedgehog out to kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a black screen with the Chaos Combos and seven Chaos Emeralds surrounding them before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vendor***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Birth looking to the left for a side shot while turning into Birth before cutting to Chalice forming the Chalice Rouzer with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Birth, OOO, and Chalice standing together as they turned into BirthDAY, TaMaShii Combo, and Wild Chalice***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! Currently, how many Core Medals can OOO use? Twenty-One.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 29: Chip, Dark Gaia, Hedgewolf<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Tch. That pain in the ass," <em>Chalice growled as he stabbed a dog-shaped lava monster with his Chalice Rouzer as Sonic and Classic Sonic nailed a worm-shaped one behind him with a Homing Attack and Dash Attack respectively.

"This feels oddly familiar," Sonic muttered, trying to think what this was reminding him of.

_"It should. We've been here before," _Chalice informed before stabbing another Iblis Worm, _"Die, damned spawn of Iblis!"_

"Iblis?" Sonic blinked before yelping as he barely dodged a thrown rusted car, "Okay! Who threw that?!"

"Me, Iblis Trigger."

_"And there is Silver…"_ Chalice facepalmed as two figures landed nearby.

The first was around Chalice's height. His body seemed to be engulfed in black robes, giving him resemblance to a Kuroko-san. His arms were covered in gunmetal armor with the fingers resembling the barrels for pistols. His face was a gold mask bearing shape to an eagle with green eyes.

The second figure was a floating hedgehog, his body radiating a gentle, neon-green aura. His quills and fur were the purest hue of silver with a collar of white fur. His boots were a solid black with a white stripe going down the center. The cuffs of his boots and gloves were solid gold with intricate cyan designs. Upon his gloves were strange, cyan designs, connecting to the ones on his cuffs. The borders of his gold eyes were a deep black and placed in a stern expression. The quills upon his head were arranged in a strange design. Five quills were at the front and seemed to be fanned out while the largest two of the seven were on the back of his head, pointing to the back.

"There you are, Iblis Trigger," the silver hedgehog scowled, "You won't escape me this time. Deneb, koi!"

**"Roger!"** the gold-masked figure nodded before bowing, **"Please, forgive Silver-kun. He's been awake the last 48 hours."**

"Deneb!" Silver snapped, slapping the taller figure on the back of the head.

"…Who are these guys?" Sonic whispered.

_"The hedgehog is Silver. He's psychic. The other I have no clue. But you two head on to the goal, I'll deal with these two."_

"Right," Sonic nodded before he and Classic Sonic raced off.

"Wait!" Silver growled before Chalice shot at him.

_"You will not get them, child," _Chalice spat.

"Why you…" Silver growled.

With that, he pulled out a strange black belt with a large thick buckle and a strange square pouch a couple of inches from it. The front of the belt had a green and yellow slanted plus on it. He smoothly whipped the belt in an arc where it settled around his waist in time for him to snap the clasp close. He reached into the pouch and pulled out a black and green card just a bit bigger then a credit card and smirked as he held the card in his right hand. He pressed the top and a whistling-like tune began to emanate from the belt.

"Henshin!" Silver declared as he brought the card from the left side of his face to the right before smoothly sliding the card into the belt, the slanted plus moving so that the green bar connected with the lower part while a green part of the card connected with the other side, forming an 'A.'

** =ALTAIR FORM=**

The whole belt flashed again as small green shards burst out of the belt before gathering onto Silver's body and forming a black skin tight suit with dark grey armor on his forearms that had small gold band around his wrist and dark grey armor on his shins and on his feet forming boots with a gold band around her ankles and on the back of his hands as well as his knees. There was green metal on the front of his thighs as well as his shins and feet forming boots. He also had green metal shoulder pads with silver that stuck out slightly.

His chest armor had a wide gold train tracks that went up to his chest before splitting into two tracks and kept going over his shoulders; one track per shoulder. On either side of the track as well as where the track split into to two, was green and silver. A helmet appeared on his head that was black with a silver mouth guard and two gold tracks went from his chin, up and over his head, then down the back of his head, ending where the helmet ended.

Chalice heard a mooing sound as two small bull heads appeared behind his head and went up the tracks and stopped where Silver's eyes were. The grey and black bull's noses shifted under the green tops to form bright green lenses shaped like bull's heads with long green horns that had silver in the middle.

"Ha!" Silver roared as he pointed at the sky.

Before their eyes, a bolt of lightning came down from the heavens. The lightning struck before Silver. He proceeded to bring his arm down to his side.

"Saisho ni itte oku…I am very annoyed!" Silver declared.

_"Zeronos,"_ Chalice noted as he prepared his weapon, _"I will not go easy on you, child."_

* * *

><p>"Why do I smell burnt marshmallows?" Gotou asked before Sonic and Classic Sonic, singed slightly, walked out of the area as its colored returned.<p>

"I…hate…lava monsters…" Sonic stated as Classic Sonic's eye was twitching.

The nearby statues began to glow, returning their colors. The first statue was that of Blaze. The second was that of Omega, who began to readjust his settings from the experience. The last of the statues…

"Aw…Kawaii/Adorable!" some of the girls squealed in delight.

The other statue was actually a small Chihuahua-like Mobian around the size of Echo. His fur was mainly red with a white belly, muzzle, and tuff of hair. On his back was a pair of fairy wings and he had large blue eyes. The floating Chihuahua looked around before seeing Eiji nearby. He flew over to him.

"Sonic?" Eiji's eyes lost the glaze as he looked up at the floating Chihuahua.

"Ch…Chip?" Eiji choked out.

"Sonic, it _is _you!" the Chihuahua cheered happily before zipping into the hedgehog's arms into a hug, laughing.

"Chip!" Eiji exclaimed, hugging the red and white-furred canine with fair wings.

"It's great to see you again!" Chip beamed, "Philip told me so much about you when you were hiding in Futo a year and a half ago with this 'Echo.'"

"Echo's my little girl, buddy," Eiji replied, tears resuming their fall, "How are you here?"

"Well, I kinda figured out a way to let myself be up on the surface a day ago. While I was searching to surprise you, I ended up running into this _huge _monster! I mean, it was really big! Big as two of the EggDragoon! Maybe even _bigger_! Next thing I know, I'm sitting on the head of this purple cat."

"…Philip?" Eiji blinked, wiping his tears away, before looking at the black cat.

"He is part of the Earth," Philip noted, "He helped me at times looking through the Gaia Library."

Echo giggled as she reached out to Chip from Amy's arms. Eiji chuckled as he saw her two-year-old daughter trying to reach out.

"Chip, this is my baby girl. Echo, this is Chip, an old friend of mine," Eiji introduced.

"Hiya, Echo!" Chip grinned as he flew over to her, "Oh, she's so tiny, Sonic."

"Hino Eiji," nearly everyone corrected.

"Who's the Chihuahua?" Sonic whispered to Tails as Chip's face was stretched comically by the infant.

"An old friend of ours in our time and an old friend you'll be making in your own later in life," Tails explained, "He got his name from you, actually."

"Me?" Sonic blinked before Chip managed to get himself free after Amy and Roll managed to distract Echo with a rattle.

"Huh? Sonic, there are three of you!" Chip gawked, flying around all three, "But one of you is so short and tubby."

Classic Sonic pouted. He wasn't tubby. He was pudgy.

"And why are you wearing clothes?" Chip pondered.

"Long story," Eiji chuckled, "And I go by 'Hino Eiji' now, Chip."

"Okay, Hino."

"Eiji."

"Okay, Eiji."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" Silver exclaimed as Chalice dragged him out of the gate by his ear, the Kamen Rider holding a white Chaos Emerald.

_"That makes number 5," _Chalice informed.

**=SPIRIT=**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" Silver continued before the black hedgehog finally let go of his ear, "Ugh! It felt like my ear was going to pop off!"

**"Matte!"** Deneb called as he ran out with a basket of candy,** "Phew! You nearly forgot me, Shadow-san."**

"He actually followed…" Shadow muttered in annoyance.

**"Oh, Sieg!"** Deneb realized.

**"Greetings, green Friend number 4,"** Sieg bowed.

"It certainly is strange," Blaze admitted, looking around at the new/old faces before resting her eyes of Amy, "…And this just adds more to the strange."

"Hey, So-I mean!-Eiji, look over there!" Chip exclaimed as he pointed at another Stage, "That looks like Spagonia."

"Spagonia?" Tails repeated.

Everyone looked out to the next area. It was white, much like the previous entrances. It had a town appearance to it. In the back was a large clocktower.

"You're right," Eiji realized.

"Well, this means we'll be dealing with…Eiji? Eiji?" Tails looked around, seeing that Eiji and Chip were not there, "…Wow. Guess seeing Chip brightened his spirits up enough."

"Hey! Wait up!" Sonic shouted before zipping off into the Stage with Classic Sonic following.

"Hold o…ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Silver yelped as Shadow resumed his ear-pulling.

"Mind explaining to us why you want to kill a man with a child?" Shadow asked before freezing up at a sense of dread.

"Mr. Shadow, allow me to…_talk_ with the child," Vanilla informed, giving the smile of an innocent, loving mother…but the demonic Hannya mask behind her was not making anyone feel like smiling, only hiding behind someone while trembling.

"Well…I went 'wee, wee, wee' just now," Bean gulped as he hid in a trashcan.

* * *

><p>"So Eggman's a good guy now?" Chip asked.<p>

"Well, yeah. In truth, he was doing all that for Roll," Eiji shrugged.

"Really? Huh…" Sonic frowned, "All this over a girl?"

"His 'niece,' actually," Eiji pointed out.

"What?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"She grew up in the orphanage he was raised in," Sonic shrugged, "He event spent the first five years of her life there and gained a bond with her and Daisuke-san."

"I…I see," Sonic blinked, "So when did that go with destroying the world?" Sonic raised a brow.

"The city I'm staying at…well…it's cut off from news of the outside world when it involves me thanks to Uncle Chuck," Eiji admitted, "A place I can be not a famous hero, but just me."

"That's our uncle for you…" Sonic chuckled with a shrug and shake of his head.

Classic Sonic, hugging Eiji's waist with huge eyes in pure excitement and terror, hugged tighter as the three hedgehogs were getting away from three laser-firing flying robots and a barrel five times their size. Eventually, they managed to evade the robots as they got tangled up with each other and crushed by the barrel before zipping through a Goal Ring and Sign Post. Light filled the area before fading, revealing a stretching and yawning Vector, Espio, and Charmy.

"That's everyone it seems," Wave noted.

"Whoa! What's with there being three of you?!" Charmy gawked before they saw Amy.

"A doppelganger?" Espio pondered.

"How is this possible?" Vector gawked.

"I hate being reminded about being dead in the future," Amy scowled, making the trio gulp and shiver as they saw her whip her Piko-Piko Hammer out.

* * *

><p>"This is a strange Boss Gate…'The abomination grows strong on the negative energies of the world, sleeping within its core for millennia in wait...'" Philip noted, having done a lookup on the Boss Gate before them.<p>

"Why is it that this keeps biting me in my bum at times?" Eggman groaned with a facepalm.

"…Dark Gaia?" Eiji asked.

"Dark Gaia," Eggman confirmed while glaring at Orbot, "Don't you even start with me, you."  
>"Why? It's not as if that plan was doomed to fail since you sent Eiji onto the broken planet with all seven drained Chaos Emeralds, giving him the opportunity to restore the planet…" Orbot noted before Eggman grabbed Cubot and threw him at Orbot.<p>

"I'm-a firin' mah lazer!-!-!" Cubot screamed before impact.

"What is Dark Gaia?" Amy asked.

"Okay…Think Perfect Chaos," Tails began.

"Uh-huh."

"Now imagine him made of pure darkness, a giant mouth with seven eyes in it, two long tongues, and five eyes on top of those seven," Eiji added, "Oh, and include six arms with razor-sharp claws and the size of him being a good two miles."

"…" Amy collapsed, out cold with foam coming out of her mouth.

"Wow. And normally it's my mouth that does that to others," Ankh chuckled before Roll's Piko-Piko Hammer slammed into his Kaijin limb, "Ah! You, Gorilla, you…!"

"Is there a barrier set up here?" Roll asked.

"Actually, yes. It seems that Dark Gaia is preventing all that are not hedgehog, blue, Chihuahua, and/or red from going in there," Philip informed.

"So that limits it to just us," Sonic noted, motioning to his two others and Chip.

**"As well as me,"** Ankh informed, floating beside Eiji.

"Eh?! Ah mou…Ankh!" Roll shook a fist at the bird limbs as they chased after the three blue hedgehogs and Chihuahua-Fairy.

* * *

><p>"Phew! Boy is it hot in here!" Sonic wiped his brow, looking around the stage resembling multiple stone racing paths.<p>

"He's here!" Chip gasped after the planet's core began to rumble.

From the lava, a massive beast erupted. Its serpentine body was colored in shades of tainted purple, yellow, and blacks with six arms emerging from its upper body, tainted blue claws on the ends of its hands. Its head was large and wide, seven demonic eyes held within the jaws of the beast, the largest emerging from the middle of its head. Five more eyes were just above the upper part of the mouth. Its spine seemed to resemble a tainted purple and blue version of Chips wings and puff of hair. Ankh chuckled a bit, earning the attention of the other four.  
><strong>"A God whose only Desire is to destroy the planet and a God whose only Desire is to protect the planet and see it for himself…Strange ones indeed," <strong>Ankh noted.

"Let's just get going!" Sonic exclaimed, "…So how do we kick this guy's ass, Eiji?"

"Power. Lots and lots of power," Eiji informed, "Ankh."

**"You better not lose my Core Medals,"** Ankh growled as he handed Eiji Taka, Kujaku, and Condor.

"Henshin!"

**=TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOR! TA~JA~DOL~~~!=**

**CUE: TIME JUDGED ALL**  
><strong>"Ha!"<strong> OOO TaJaDol cried out, swinging his left arm to the side as its dispelled the flames, revealing the regal Blazing Combo to all.

"Whoa~…" Chip awed.

"We can fly?!" Sonic gawked, "That is badass!"

Classic Sonic nodded in excitement. OOO shook his head, a little embarrassed by his past selves. They wouldn't know what had caused him to get this power until those events happened to them. Dark Gaia roared before picking up a ball of magma and threw it at the flying Kamen Rider. OOO swiftly dodged as he flew at the behemoth. He punched with his left hand, unleashing a barrage of fireballs into the upper eyes of Dark Gaia.

**"He's distracting it! Use those runways and get those eyes!"** Ankh ordered.

"Right!" Sonic nodded before he and Classic Sonic began to run along the paths.

**"Come on, you ugly garden snake! What's the matter? Can't hit little ol' me?"** OOO taunted as he did more strikes with his TaJaSpinner and Condor Legs.

Dark Gaia roared before seven tentacles ending in jaws began to try and hit him. OOO yelped as one managed to get him. It 'grinned' in satisfaction.

**=SCANNING CHARGE=**

** "Prominence Drop!"** OOO roared before the tentacle exploded, releasing a purple slime-coated OOO, **"Ugh! Yuck! Dark Gaia slobber."**

"Seiya!" Sonic roared as he and Classic Sonic rammed into three of the eyes of Dark Gaia each, causing them to explode and made the beast cry out in pain.

**"Now to finish it!"** OOO declared, pulling out the Head Cores of the Core Medals and put them into the TaJaSpinner.

**=TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOR! KUWAGATA! LION! SAI! SHACHI! SASORI! GIGA SCAN!=**

**"Core Storm!"** OOO roared as his body erupted into a multicolored phoenix.

The 'phoenix' screeched before flying at the final of the giant eyes of Dark Gaia, 'feathers' shooting out and taking out the five on to top. OOO ripped through the final eye and out the back of Dark Gaia, causing to to start falling backwards. Dark Gaia gave out a screech of pain as it sunk into the lava. Just as it was almost completely in it, it was able to strike OOO with a bolt of purple lightning, causing OOO to cry out in pain and fall onto Ankh, losing Henshin.

**"Ohh…This is bad,"** Ankh noted once he got out from under Eiji.

* * *

><p>"Eiji-kun!"<p>

"Talk about your bad hair days," Rouge noted.

Eiji was missing all but his tattered poncho, the colors grayed a bit, almost as if it had been tainted by something sinister. Once-blue quills and peach fur had darkened and whitened into a rich midnight blue and sickly white. His muzzle and exposed hands were a pale blue, the hands ending in obsidian claws. His red and white shoes had grown a bit, the socks torn and tattered, with the white line on them replaced with a line of spikes. His body stood a good foot and a half taller than his original self and was quite muscular under the fut. Two fangs were in his mouth while the tips of his quills were covered in white fur. His eyes had turned sickly green in color with his eyes stuck in a perma-glare.

"Damn Dark Gaia…" Eiji growled.

"Fascinating," Philip noted as he walked around Eiji, "You seem to be a stronger blend of wolf and hedgehog…a Hedgewolf, perhaps."

"Philip, I swear if you do not stop that, I'll rip your head off!" Eiji snapped, growling a bit at the cat.

"It seems that his apoplexy is stronger as well," Philip noted, moving over to Mighty.

"Will he recover?"

"Just need to be out in sunlight for a bit," Eiji shrugged, "The difference is night and day, after all."

"He turns into Mr. Monster Guy at night," Chip explained.

"It's a…uh…_fitting_ name, I suppose," Blaze sweatdropped.

"Then why is he one now?" Miles pondered.

"Because the last area must have been at night!" Classic Tails realized as the frozen Chaos Emerald nearby regained its color.

"I got it!" Sonic shouted as he and Classic Sonic were about to race for it when Eiji's right arm shot out and stretched over to the emerald in a blur, snagging it before returning to Eiji.

"Lose the speed, but the benefits are just as sweet if not sweeter," Eiji chuckled.

"Whoa~…" Classic Tails awed with Classic Sonic's jaw dropping and eyes widening in awe.

* * *

><p>"Seems to be the last Boss Gate," Philip noted, seeing a frozen Chaos Emerald floating above the gate.<p>

"And our seventh Chaos Emerald," Eiji scowled.

"So are there any conditions?" Sonic asked as he stretched, looking over at Philip.

"…Eiji, Bark, Chip, and Ankh seem to be the only ones that can go through," Philip informed.

"What?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Gomen," Eiji apologized before cracking his neck, "Heh. Seems the guy here might be a Dark Gaia Spawn or a Yummy."

"Food?" Chip blinked.

"…"

"Eggman? But he's right here," Bean pointed at their scientist.

"I believe he thinks that the me from Sonic's time is in there," Eggman noted, "And if I can guess right, it may be why only Eiji is allowed to go in out of all three of you."

"The EggDragoon," Eiji growled.

"My finest work, actually," Eggman chuckled as he rubbed his mustache, "Designed to counter all you speed-based moves."

"Lot of good that did," Eiji smirked.

"Yes, yes, I remember you tore it in two and ate one of the arms," Eggman waved him off.

"You what now?" Tails blinked.

"…I was hungry, okay? His place's ChiliDogs were horrible," Eiji shuddered.

"True," Eggman nodded.

* * *

><p>Eiji and Birth landed on a falling platform. Flying above them was a massive scarlet machine. It appeared to be based upon a dragoon with 'claws' on the smallest part of the three parts that comprised it. Eggman's somewhat younger self, resembling him actually with just a few inches in height difference, rode upon the largest part of it at the top. On its sides were gatling guns and a drill-like sword limb.<p>

"Eiji, it's even _bigger than last time!" Chip gulped._

**"This was smaller before?"** Ankh asked, floating beside the Chihuahua.

"My, my, my. Quite festive, aren't you, Sonic?" Past Eggman chuckled.

"Aw can it, Baldy McNosehair," Eiji growled.

"…" Past Eggman's eye twitched, "What did you just call me?"

"What's wrong? Too old to hear normally? Then I'll say it again," Eiji inhaled before letting out a loud roar, "Baldy Mc_Nosehair!-!-!-!-!"_

**"…I like this side of him,"** Ankh chuckled.

"Why you…!" Past Eggman turned red, "EggDragon MKII, prepare for battle!"

The lower claws unleashed a blast of ice at them. Eiji grabbed Birth and the two jumped over the attack, Birth thrown at him.

**=DRILL ARM=**

** =CRANE ARM=**

Birth rammed his drill into an energy barrier around Past Eggman's armor. The barrier shattered and Birth fired the drill on his Crane Arm's cable, delivering a barrage of strikes from the Drill Arm. Past Eggman growled before zipping down into the bottom part of the machine…until a giant fist Eiji sent at him slammed him into a wall nearby. Birth landed beside the Hedgewolf. He turned to Eiji.

"…"

"I told you the benefits outweigh the losses," Eiji chuckled.

**"You arm grew to three times the size of your body! How the hell is that possible?! Ugh! Ever since I met you, _nothing has made a shit of sense!"_**

"Heh," Eiji smirked as Past Eggman fired his drill limb at them.

**=CUTTER WING=**

Birth grabbed Eiji and the four dodged by flying around the EggDragoon. Birth dropped Eiji on top of the machine as Past Eggman popped out on the top. Past Eggman paled as Eiji raised his arms into the air. He let loose a roar before the top was engulfed in a fight cloud. It faded to reveal the energy wings had been torn off and the blaster torn out of its socket. Eiji belched, a screw flying out of it.

"Oh no!" Past Eggman screamed.

**=CELL BURST=**

"What's huh?"

Past Eggman looked up and paled. Before him was Birth-Day. The red beam ripped out and tore apart the EggDragon MKII, sending Past Eggman crashing into the ground. Birth-Day landed as a portal appeared and Tails, Miles, Classic Tails, Sonic, and Classic Sonic emerged from it. The portal released a bit of sunlight that hit Eiji,c hanging him back to normal.

"Huh? How'd we get here?" Tails pondered.

"Oooooh…I can't believe this!" everyone turned to Past Eggman, who was in the broken machine, "I was supposed to beat you this time!"

"Aw, we're sorry! We didn't get the memo. We beat you _every time!" Sonic smirked before looking at the two Classics, "No, seriously, we beat this guy _every time. It's like it's our job or something!"__

"What's Eggman even doing here? I thought you said he'd been kidnapped by the Time Eater," Miles noted before Ankh stiffened.

"Not again!" Tails yelped before the Time Eater appeared and took Past Eggman away.

"See? He was kidnapped!" Classic Tails pointed out.

"…"

**"You're right. This is getting more and more mysterious as we go along this path,"** Ankh snorted.

* * *

><p>"And with this, we now have all seven," Rouge smirked, holding the last Chaos Emerald.<p>

"Hopefully, this will let us find a way to get back home," Tails noted.

"Oh, so very true," Vector nodded, "This time stuff always makes my head hurt."

"I blame the Yesterday Dopant for that," Charmy pointed out.

"Do not remind me of that day…" Vector growled.

"Seconded," Espio agreed.

"And the Old Dopant," Ray smirked.

"Ray, for the love of the GaiaMemories, shut up or I will make you shut it," Mighty grumbled.

"So that explains it," Silver noted as he and Vanilla walked up, the hedgehog rubbing his rear, "A continuum shift of some sorts? Caused not by your son, but a strange monster that's been devouring all sorts of timelines?"

"But of course," Vanilla nodded as she saw Shadow look at her, "He'll be fine now that I've spoken with him."

**"But you merely spanked him for half the time we were there before scolding him for a fourth and then talking with him,"** Deneb pointed out.

"Deneb!" Silver shouted before his gloves, eyes, boots, and Deneb began to glow a soft cyan before Deneb was thrown into the clocktower of the restored Stage nearby.

"...These guys seem to be a slapstick duo," Bean snickered as Bark facepalmed.

_'I wouldn't be saying that if I were you two...' _everyone but Cream and Vanilla thought with sweatdrops.

"Let's get going then," Tails noted, "I saw something big up ahead."

"...Matte," Eiji whispered, grasping Amy's arm before she was about to join the others in walking ahead.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, looking at him.

"I'm…I'm terrified," Eiji admitted quietly to Amy.

"Terrified?" Amy blinked, "Of what?"

"…This ending again," Eiji whispered.

Amy's eyes widened slightly. She wasn't there in his time, dead for three years. Amy gently grasped his left hand before moving to face him, taking his other hand as well.

"Eiji…A flower's seeds will go on to the next year, not the wilting flower they leave behind," Amy said, a small, kind smile on her face, "You loved our time together, didn't you?"

"I still do," Eiji nodded.

"Then remember those times, keep them with you, but don't hold on to me," Amy informed, making his eyes widen, "In your time, I…I'm dead, right? Eiji, please don't hold onto what we had in your time. Go out, find another nice woman, enjoy your life with them while raising Echo."

"B…"

"Please? For me?" Amy asked, giving him the softest, most innocent look she could make.

"…I…I'll try," Eiji nodded, "That day…"

"Hm?"

"When we wed, in our vows to one-another, I gave one to try something whenever you asked me to. That if wished it, I would do whatever you'd wish for me that I could do," Eiji informed, "I will do my best to do this, Amy-hime."

"It's all I can ask for," Amy gave a gentle smile before hugging him, "Thank you."

Eiji returned the hug. For that moment, Eiji felt more at peace than he did in the last three years.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Kamen Rider OOO**: **_"The Present Day…The here and now that you've stolen…Time to take it back!"_**

**Ankh: A Combo with all seven Chaos Emeralds?  
><strong>

**Uncle Chuck: Happy Birthday, OOO Super TaJaDol!  
><strong>

**Classic Tails: Dr. Robotnik!  
><strong>

**Roll: Ganbatte, Eiji-tachi!  
><strong>

**Eggman: I see...So that's why it was always after me!  
><strong>

**Amy: I was going to give this to you when we would have our fifth anniversary.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 30: Time Eater, Super Sonic, Super Blazing Combo<br>**


	31. Time Eater, Super Sonic, Divine Blazing

**Here's an update. Sorry for the Wait.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 30: Naked and Strong Lucky Food!-! ~For Gemini B Type~**

***HQ***

**Momotaros: Yo! Momotaros here! For those of you who are Gemini B Type...You are Kamen Rider Amazon!**

**Amazon: Gii!-!-! *poses with Momotaros***

**Momotaros: You bravely face your troubles but you're kind to animals and children.**

**Amazon: *petting a bunny rabbit in his arms***

**Momotaros: What's your Lucky Food?**

***Cous Coussier***

***Cous Coussier is having a Lucky Foods Fair***

**Storm: *hums as he cleans a plate* Hey, Wave, who's the next customer?**

**Wave: *walks in from the kitchen* It's Kamen Rider Amazon.**

**Storm: A Lucky Food for Amazon, eh...**

***Eventually***

**Amazon: *sits at the table, waiting for his two plates***

**Wave and Storm: *enter with two covered plates* Thank you for waiting. *both put a plate on the table***

**Storm: *reveals his dish* Well-cooked meat! Fitting for a wild man like Amazon-san. A hearty meal!**

**Amazon: *presses the buzzer, making Storm drop his lid***

**Wave: Mine is café food. *shows her plate***

**Amazon: *nods***

**Wave: Amazon-san came in 1974. He's been in Japan 38 years now. He's already used to city life.**

**Storm: This is…This isn't Amazon-san!-! *slumps***

**Amazon: *uses a fork and knife to eat his meal***

***HQ***

**Momotaros: Since you're used to the city, your Lucky Food is Luxury Food. You might also like to see a Comic Sumo performance! In the next corner, we'll find your Fated Rider. Amazon's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is Ouja. But his Devil Rider is Armed Hibiki. If you're a girl, your lover is Kaixa. For marriage, I recommend Kabuto. Now, find your Fated Rider! I wonder about the other Riders. Who will appear?**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider OOO!<strong>

**The Three things that happened last time…**

**One: Kamen Rider Chalice meet a new Kamen Rider; Kamen Rider Zeronos. He does battle and defeats the new Rider, discovering his Imagin Partner-Deneb-is friends with the Imagin Prince Sieg.  
><strong>

**Two: Eiji is reunited with Chip, the Light Gaia of the planet, and work with his younger selves to defeat Dark Gaia, regaining his ability to turn into a Hedgewolf.  
><strong>

**And Three: The Past Eggman was defeated in the EggDragoon MKII by Eiji and Birth-Day before being taken away by the Time Eater.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"It's <em>huge<em>!" Chip exclaimed.

Before them was a massive black area. All around it were giant golden gears, Chaos Emerald-shaped slots in the center of the gears and platforms attached to them. In the center of the seven gears was a black swirling vortex, contained within a sphere of energy. The flyers of the group nodded and grasped a Chaos Emerald before flying up and putting them into place. The sphere in the center began to turn in a clockwise motion. As it spun, twenty-four flames began to appear on its perimeter. The sphere faded away and the vortex engulfed them all.

The darkness around them faded away and Eiji, Sonic, and Classic Sonic looked around. They were standing in the center of a massive white arena. Around them was a sky made of a purple/magenta swirling vortex with various tubes of energy all about them with random things from the various areas they had gone through going through the tubes.

"This is really weird," Eiji noted.

"You're telling me. Kinda looks like it came out of a crazy kid's dreams," Sonic noted with Classic onic nodding.

"...So we're most likely in a place Bean dreams about," Eiji joked.

"Good one!" Sonic laughed.

* * *

><p>"Tch! Just our luck!" Ankh growled, flying alongside Wing Form, holding Echo.<p>

**"Please do be quiet, Red Bird Friend Number 2,"** Wing Form informed.

"Urusei!" Ankh snapped as he shook a fist at him.

_"Incoming!" _Roll screamed as flying Badniks began to head for them.

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a black screen with the Chaos Combos and seven Chaos Emeralds surrounding them before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vendor***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Birth looking to the left for a side shot while turning into Birth before cutting to Chalice forming the Chalice Rouzer with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Birth, OOO, and Chalice standing together as they turned into BirthDAY, TaMaShii Combo, and Wild Chalice***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! Currently, how many Core Medals can OOO use? Twenty-One.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 30: Time Eater, Super Sonic, Divine Blazing Combo<br>**

* * *

><p>"Hmm..." Eggman furrowed his brow as he looked around the piece of land they were on, "I believe we're on a piece of the EggCarrier."<p>

"This was where I met Mr. Robot..." Amy recalled.

"You mean 'Gamma,' correct? Why am I not surprised that you were the reason he rebelled?" Eggman chuckled softly, "I actually designed Gamma with a secondary purpose: 'Make her happy.' I guess I should have been more specific. But...I'm glad for what you did."

"Huh?"

"Before making Omega, I did away with the Animal Stimulation Spheres..." Eggman began before Amy suppressed a laugh, "Yes, yes, I know what it spells. I spent three days and four nights working on the thing before coming up with the name so sue me. Anyways, it was because when I made that second program...I didn't realize that it would awaken a robot's 'heart.' You gave Gamma true life, Amy, and for that, I can't help but thank you."

"I...I see..." Amy looked away before looking back after a moment, giving him a smile, "Though you're also to be thanked because you made Mr. Robot's 'heart.'"

"Oh come now..." Eggman bashfully chuckled before the area rumbled, "Bwah!"

=Target found=

A robot floated down and landed before them. It bared resemblance to Omega, though with legs shaped like the hind legs of an animal with wheels on the backs of the feet and a blaster for a right lower arm/hand.

"Mr. Robot!" Amy exclaimed.

"I see...Because we're traveling through Time/Space, even those we knew of the past will show themselves," Eggman noted before his EggMobile flew down, driven by Cubot and Orbot, the former wearing a teal sweater with candy glued to his head.

=Come on, Spazzbrains! We've got to find the Blue Butts and the others!= Cubot declared.

"...He found another Voice Chip?" Eggman asked, facepalming when Orbot nodded.

=Eggman confirmed. Begin elimination= Gamma informed.

"Wait, Mr. Robot!" Amy called before screaming as more Badniks came at them from the skies.

=Mission: Protect her= Gamma informed as he began to fire at the Badniks while Amy and Eggman got into the EggMobile.

=Move it or lose it, Rusty!= Cubot barked.

=Affirmative= Gamma agreed as he jumped in, firing at a manta ray Badnik with a monkey Badnik on its back.

=Let's race!= Cubot declared as the EggMobile went off.

* * *

><p>Eiji, Sonic, Classic Sonic, Tails, Miles, and Classic Tails stood before the Time Eater. Now that they were in his domain, they could now clearly see that the Time Eater was primarily made of both new, mid-life, and rusted golden gears and the strange energy that obscured its image outside its domain. It still had the strange eyes and mouth, but a strange sphere in the center of its body with two floating metal and energy-made wings. It also had four arms that were not attached to the body.<p>

"Okay, whatever you are. If you want to avoid an embarrassing beat down, you better give up now!" Sonic declared.

"At least Ankh isn't here…" Eiji muttered before an orb opened up on the top of Time Eater's head, revealing the near-past Eggman in the controls.

"You're not in a position to demand anything, you nasty little pincushion!" Past Eggman sneered.

"Ouch, hurtful," Eiji frowned as Classic Sonic nodded.

"Eggman!" Miles gasped.

"But…How?" Tails pondered before another pod opened on Time Eater's head to reveal Robotnik.

"He had a little help," Robotnik replied as he played with his mustache, "Shame we could get our older self to help."

"Dr. Robotnik!" Classic Tail exclaimed as Classic Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Nobody calls me that anymore. If you would be so kind as to explain, Gentleman Genius Dr. Eggman."

"It will be my pleasure, Most Excellent and Efficacious Dr. Eggman of the Past."

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Eiji admitted.

"We already know you found it after I beat your behind in the Amusement Park!" Sonic called, "Your older self said so!"

"D'oh!" both facepalmed.

"And I bet I know why you kept trying to take Eggman; in order to perfect what you wanted, you need the help of your past and future selves!" Tails declared.

"Smart little fox," Past Eggman frowned.

"I was happy to help," Robotnik pointed out.

"We captured your friends, flinging them through time to bait our traps!"

"But the more your monster tears through time…" Tails began.

"The more damage you do to the world!" Miles finished.

"You made those on DenLiner upset, too," Eiji pointed out.

"The world? I'm going to own the world when I'm finished with Sonic! Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo!-!-!-!"

"…Wow. Will I _really_ get _that_ crazy?" Robotnik asked.

"Crazier," Sonic and Eiji admitted.

"Hahah! We'll see who's crazy after we destroy all three Sonics…_forever_!"

"Destroy me? You and what mustache?" Sonic smirked.

"Past Knave…Don't tease the machine that can erase us…" Caliburn whispered.

"So what? I beat them all the time by myself, and now there's three of me!"

"Then we'll have thrice as much fun defeating you!"

With that, the Time Eater created a sphere of energy before it. Eiji quickly scanned the Medals he had taken from Ankh beforehand.

**=KUWAGATA! KANI! CHEETAH=**

With that, OOO and his past selves ran off, dodging the blasts sent at them.

"Keep running!" OOO shouted to his past selves.

"You got it!"

"Move all you want! We're still going to stomp you into blue jelly even if you have strange armor!" Robotnik taunted as he pressed a button and a limb of Time Eater vanished.

"I guess it's fighting us with one hand outside of Time-Space," OOO noted as he jumped into the air with his past selves.

They fell in a triple-kick assault. Time Eater used another hand to bat them away. OOO was the first to get up and looked up to see a time portal.

"Uh-oh…" OOO paled before the Time Eater's missing limb slammed into them fist-first.

"That was just to soften you up. Now it's time to meet your doom!" Past Eggman cackled before Time Eater was struck with missiles from Omega and Gamma.

"Sonics, get your rears up right now!" Shadow barked, knowing he'd get it if he cursed near Echo with her grandmother beside him.

"Go, Sonics! Wind up and break that machine!" Bean declared, "Make it spill the secrets to defeat the Floor!"

"…" Birth waved a small flag with OOO's emblem on it.

"Go for it!" Gotou shouted.

"We believe in you!" Roll, Amy, and Cream called.

"Strike down the evil!" Espio called.

"Give it such a sting!" Charmy added.

"You've got this, you three!" Vector called.

"Force it to count its sins!" Mighty, Ray, and Philip called.

One by one, everyone began to give out encouraging words to the three hedgehogs. Ankh landed next to them, holding all Seven Chaos Emeralds and his Core Medals.

"Oi, Eiji. Use these," Ankh ordered.

"…Hai!" Eiji nodded as he took the Cores and swapped the Medals before all Seven Chaos Emeralds overlapped on the O-Scanner, "Henshin!"

** =SUPER! SUPER! SUPER! SUPER TAKA! SUPER KUJAKU! SUPER CONDOL! SU~PER! TA~JA~DOL~~~! SUPER!-!=  
><strong> Gold flames engulfed Eiji as the Chaos Emeralds flared with power, engulfing the three. The flames parted to reveal TaJaDol was transformed. He now had six flame-design angelic wings on his back, creating a rainbow ring around his back in the colors of the Chaos Emeralds. His leg armor had increased while the front of his feet and the backs of his feet had four solid gold talons as long as his lower legs. On both his arms was a TaJaSpinner with an O-Scanner attached to them both, each shaped like an emerald. The shoulder guards had elongated with deeper feather-like details added. His helmet had elongated to resemble the head of a phoenix with the inside of the 'beak' showing OOO's face, shielded by the red visor. The back of the belt had gained two long cloth-like tassels in the colors of fire and shaped like two tails of a bird. At his sides were two gold hedgehog with their quills standing straight up and their irises crimson.  
><strong><em> "The Present Day…The here and now that you've stolen…Time to take it back!"<em>** Super TaJaDol declared.  
>"Time to scramble some Eggmen…Super Style!" Sonic declared as Classic nodded.<p>

"What's this?!" Past Eggman snapped.

"You've never seen this before?" Robotnik demanded.

"Our future self must have," Past Eggman growled, glaring at his older self that was with the others.

"Of course I haven't!" Eggman informed, "This is the first time I've ever seen this Combo before!"

"Subarashi! Happy Birthday, OOO Super TaJaDol!" Uncle Chuck declared.

"…I swear if you pull out a cake, Uncle Chuck, I will hit you," Amy informed.

"No cake this time. I ran out of cake batter," Uncle Chuck slumped.

* * *

><p><strong>TIME EATER VS SUPER SONIC (X2) AND SUPER TAJADOL<strong>

**STAGE: THE BOUNDARY - _Where all lines of time intersect_  
><strong>

**Theme: TaJaDol Theme – Time Judge All**

"Prepare for your end!" the two Eggmen declared as yellow energy drills were released from Time Eater at them.

"Too easy!" Super Sonic declared as the trio began to swiftly avoid the shots as they rode through a time stream.

"Why you little...!" Robotnik growled as Time Eater erupted from the Time Stream to unleash more drills at them.

"Aw man!" Super Sonic yelped before OOO grabbed their hands.

_**"Hold on!"**_OOO shouted as the drills stopped as they got out of the Time Stream and they resumed, crashing where they had been before.

"You control time!" Super Sonic exclaimed as Classic Super Sonic's jaw dropped in awe.

* * *

><p>"Nani?!" Roll gasped as the torn form of gamma was thrown to the side.<p>

Standing before them all was a pair of Kaijin. One resembled a muscular black and blue Werewolf in scarlet and gold armor. The other appeared to be a eagle Kaijin with a bow-like weapon attached to its right arm. What was strange about it was that it had teal-colored orbs embedded onto its body to resemble the Aquila Constellation.

"Mr. Robot!" Amy gasped.

**"Yes! Give in to your Despair,"** the Werewolf growled before a barrage of bullets slammed into him, **"****Guh!"**

**=LAUNCHER ON=**

"Yosha! Fire!"

**"Nani?"** the Aquila Kaijin gasped before screaming as missiles slammed into it, knocking it away.

"Hm? Who did that?" Shoutarou pondered.

A swirl of flames appeared before them before dispersing, revealing two Kamen Riders. The first was themed after an astronaut with a jetpack on his back. His mask resembled a shuttle with green 'bug eyes.' On his arms and legs was armor with an orange circle, a blue X, a yellow Triangle, and a black Square. His belt buckle was rather bulky with four switches and a push handle on it.

The other Rider seemed to be based upon a wizard, jewels, and a dragon. He wore a black jacket that was part of his getup with rubies on the torso with a trimming of silver to make the ruby resemble muscles. His mask was a round ruby with silver trimming. On his left ring finger was a ring resembling his mask while his right ring finger had an orange and silver ring that had a portal with a dragon emerging from it. In his right hand was a strange silver gun with what resembled a closed hand on it. His belt resembled two push levers that went up or down and a black hand pointing to the left.

"Uchu...Kitaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~!" the space Rider cried out, "Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this Man-To-Man!"

"Saa...Showtime da," the wizard informed.

**"Fourze!"** the eagle Kaijin gasped at the Space Rider.

**"Wizard!"** the Werewolf roared.

"Time to give these observers a show," Wizard chuckled, glancing at them.

"Yosha, Uncle," Fourze nodded before looking at Roll, "Don't worry, Kaa-chan, we'll handle this!"

"Kaa-chan?" Roll repeated before Wizard slapped teh back of FOurze's head.

"Baka," Wizard snorted as the two Kaijin charged at them.

Wizard jumped over the Werewolf Kaijin as Fourze's jetpack went off, letting him fly over the Aquila Kaijin. Wizard fired a barrage of silver bullets that sent sparks off the Werewolf Kaijin. Fourze landed as replaced the second to the right switch with another one, activating it.

**=CHAINSAW ON=**

A light-blue chainsaw formed on his right leg. He activated his jetpack and did a flip-kick that let his Chainsaw Module slice into the Aquila Kaijin. Nearby, Wizard had turned his gun into a sword and jumped over the lunge the Werewolf did before giving it a strike to the back. He tugged the thumb of the closed hand, causing it to open.

**=COME ON - SHOOT! SHAKE HANDS~! COME ON - SHOOT! SHAKE HANDS~=**

He brought his ruby ring over the hand, 'shaking it.'

**=FLAME - SLASH STRIKE! HII-HII-HII! HII-HII-HII!=  
><strong>

**=ROCKET/DRILL ON=**

**=ROCKET DRILL - LIMIT BREAK=  
><strong>

An orange rocket appeared on the arm with an orange Circle as a yellow drill formed on the yellow Triangle on his left leg/foot. The Rocket Module erupted and Fourze slammed into the Aquila Kaijin as Wizard's sword erupted in flames. Fourze released the Kaijin he was fighting and flew over it, coming down with the drill erupting with yellow energy.

"**Rider Rocket Drill Kick!**" Fourze declared.

Wizard slashed into the Werewolf and Fourze impacted with the Aquila Kaijin. Both Kaijin cried out as they exploded. The two Riders regrouped and smirked under their helmets, nodding to each other.

* * *

><p>"Let's finish it!" Super Sonic declared, the trio managing to make hundreds of cracks on the Time Eater's sphere while managing to destroy its lower half.<p>

**"Hai!"** OOO declared as his two TaJaSpinners scanned the Medals Inside them as he scanned the Medals on his OOODriver.

** =SUPER TAKA! SUPER KUJAKU! SUPER CONDOR! SUPER TAKA! SUPER KUJAKU! GIN-GIN-GIN-GIN-GIN! HYPER GIGA SCAN!=**

**=SCANNING CHARGE=**

The blazing scarlet phoenix from his transformation engulfed OOO along with both Super Sonics. Time portals appeared and more OOO Super TaJaDol emerged in their own phoenixes.

"Uh oh…" the two Robotnik scientists paled significantly.

**_"Divine Prominence Drop!" _**all the OOO and Super Sonic cried out.

The Time Eater threw its massive fireball at them, only for the sphere to be shattered with ease by the phoenixes. It was then they all combined and impaled the sphere of the Time Eater, shattering it. Time Eater let out an agonized screech before everything turned white. Sonic and OOO Super TaJaDol caught a pair of Chili-Dogs, both with a bite taken out of them. OOO changed back into Eiji and he nearly collapsed if Roll and Amy hadn't caught him from behind.

* * *

><p>"Seems our rides are here," Sonic noted, looking at a pair of time portals that appeared as the birthdaycelebration party began to die down.

"Um…Hold on, okay?" Amy asked, "I need to do one last thing before we go."

"Fine," Sonic rolled his eyes before swiping another plate of Chili-Dogs, "I just love your Chili-Dogs, Unc. Just as tasty as your cakes."

"Why thank you," Uncle Chuck chuckled as Amy walked up to Eiji, "Subarashi!"

"Eiji," the older blue hedgehog turned to find his lips taken by the pink hedgehog's, making Sonic and Miles nearly fall over in shock…only to fall all the way when Eiji returned it until they parted.

"Still tastes like strawberries," Eiji chuckled when a package wrapped in brown paper was placed in his lap, "Eh?"

"I was going to give this to you when we would have our fifth anniversary," Amy explained before kissing his cheek and walked over to Sonic and Tails, "I'm ready, you two."

"R-Right…" Tails gawked.

"S-Sure…" Sonic blinked as he slowly turned and did a sonic boom into the portal.

"You'll get me on a December night with a plate of Chili-Dogs and a pink nightdress with your quills grown down to your hips!" Eiji called, recalling that night of light making out and holding each other.

Amy's eyes brightened up at the information. She made herself promise to grow her quills and ran to the portal after Tails went in. Classic Sonic gave Vanilla and Cream one last hug before she raced into his portal with Classic Tails.

"Oh, and Roll, make sure you take care of Eiji and Echo!" Amy called, making the HedgeFox blush, before she ran into the portal before it closed.

Nearby, Ankh rolled his eyes. He looked at his transformed hand once more, recalling the sight he saw in their time-trippin' ride. If his body wasn't sucked in…then where had it gone?

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Eiji: My niichan is a famous writer.  
><strong>

**Shadow: It's been a while since we last talked...  
><strong>

**?-?-?: It's nice to meet a fellow Kamen Rider that's good.  
><strong>

**Finitevius: The Battle Game...A perfect End to all.  
><strong>

**Roll: What did you do to Echo-chan?!  
><strong>

**?-?-?: I want what was taken from me, and I don't care what it takes.  
><strong>

**?-?-?/?-?-?/?-?-?/Shadow: Henshin.  
><strong>

**Gotou: More Kamen Riders?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 31: Twin Brother, 52 Cards, Kidnapped Echo<br>**

**RIDER FASHION CHECK  
><strong>

**Roll: Minna! Welcome to...  
><strong>

**Rouge and Roll: Rider Fashion Check!  
><strong>

**Rouge: It seems that our naughty little Eiji's come up with a new Combo, one using all Seven Chaos Emeralds!  
><strong>

**Roll: Hai. Demo...There's also the other two Kamen Riders.  
><strong>

**Rouge: Well, that space one was Fourze, the Kamen Rider made for the 40th anniversary of the Kamen Riders and 50th anniversary of Japan's space program. He uses the power of 40 AstroSwitches fueled by Cosmic Energy to do battle against Zodiarts.  
><strong>

**Roll: And that other Rider?  
><strong>

**Rouge: That was Wizard, the newest Kamen Rider. He uses Magic Rings to fight and change Styles. I heard that he has a dragon inside of him just waiting to come forth when he gives into Despair. He fights Kaijin known as Phantoms.  
><strong>

**Roll: Hai. Now moving on to...  
><strong>

**=SUPER! SUPER! SUPER! SUPER TAKA! SUPER KUJAKU! SUPER CONDOR! SU~PER! TA~JA~DOL~~~! SUPER!=  
><strong>

**Both: ...Super TaJaDol!  
><strong>

**Roll: Sugoi~! He has a rainbow on his wings!  
><strong>

**Rouge: I think he's gone from Phoenix all the way to Angel of Fire and War. This form has been dubbed the '_Divine_ Blazing Combo' due to how divine its form is.  
><strong>

**Roll: He has the power of time/space in this armor. He even has two TaJaSpinners, one on each arm, and equipped with O-Scanners! How cool is that?!**

**Rouge: Down girl. *giggles* Okay, moving on. OOO Super TaJaDol's Scanning Charge can only be used with both TaJaSpinners and OOODriver, making it very difficult to use to finish off Kaijin. It is known as the Divine Prominence Drop, letting him summons phoenixes and multiple versions of himself throughout the years. Then they unleashing their Promience Drop in unison.  
><strong>

**Roll: Demo...It is very draining on Eiji-kun, though.  
><strong>

**Rouge: Indeed. Well, that's all the time we have. Ja ne!  
><strong>


	32. Two Brothers, 52 Cards, Kidnapped

**Here's an update. Sorry for the Wait. Seanzilla owns Zane while Kamen Keyblade Duelist owns Alpha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 31: Ice! Power Controls Flexibility Too Much ~For Taurus A Type~**

**Kivat: *flies in* Yo! I'm Kivat! For those of you who are Taurus A Type…Your Rider is Kamen Rider Kuuga!**

***Sakurai Residence***

**Ankh: *heads for the freezer* Ice! Ice! Icccce! *pulls out his box of ice, reading 'Anyone but Ankh touches, they die!' on the sides. Shakes it and reveals no ice in it* There's not even one! *drops it* My luck is terrible!**

**Kivat: *flies in, getting Ankh's attention* What is your Lucky Color? *Kuuga walks in and uses Chō Henshin to turn into Titan Form* Use Purple to boost up your luck! Murasaki Kuuga, Titan Form. A tough and powerful warrior. You've got great defense. Use your strength and be powerful!**

***later***

**Ankh: Ice! Ice! Iccee! *tugs on the tassels of his purple winter hat for luck***

**Kivat Narration: That's right. Murasaki! Nice!**

**Ankh: *opens the freezer and eats one of his ices. Frowns* It's too soft. *looks to see something on it* What is this?! It's konnyaku miso dengaku! *trembles with anger before he begins pulling more out* Miso dengaku. And miso dengaku. And this is also miso dengaku! Yeah, miso dengaku. Yeah.**

**Jet: *snickering with Bean nearby***

**Jet and Bean: *gives a thumbs-up to each other***

**Ankh: Whoever did this is dead!**

***Castle Doran***

**Kivat: Just what you expect from Kuuga Titan Form. That power can make even ice soft. In the next corner, we'll find your Fated Rider. Kuuga Titan Form's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is J. But his Devil Rider is Ouja. If you're a girl, your lover is Agito Flame Form. For marriage, I recommend Gatack. Now, find your Fated Rider!**

**Momotaros: I wonder about the other Riders. Who will appear?**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider OOO! The story thus far...<br>**

**500 years ago, Hino Mordred, the son of Eiji Hino, created the Core Medals and Greeed. Eventually, they were sealed away except for Ankh's body, leaving just his right arm being sealed. In present time, Eiji Hino-also known as Sonic the Hedgehog-now transforms into OOO in order to combat the Greeed. With him are his daughter, Hino Echo age 2, his friend, Roll Sakurai, and the mysterious Bird Greeed Ankh, currently possessing Diasuke Sakurai's body to help the Mobian heal his wounds from the Mantis Yummy's attack. With them are two more Kamen Riders; Kamen Rider Birth, who utilizes the Cell Medals to transform and fight, and Kamen Rider Chalice, an immortal warrior who uses the power of the Undead to battle. But who will obtain all the Core Medals?**

* * *

><p>The phone went off and Roll was the first to answer it. She was currently wearing her normal attire with a pink apron over it since she was making a dinner for everyone that she was living with. She glanced over at the others. Ankh was currently in Daisuke's room as usual, looking up any information related to his actual body or the Core Medals and Greeed. Eiji was currently in the bathroom from how her ears picked up the sound of the shower. She then looked to see Chip playing patty cake with Echo, the Candroids 'singing' a tune to the playing they were doing. Sieg was currently reclining on the couch, keeping a regal eye on Echo as another was on the latest fashion magazine.<p>

"Moshi-moshi?" Roll answered, "...Hai, Eiji-kun lives here. ...Gomen, but he's unavailable at the moment." her left ear twitched when she heard the bathroom open up and watched Eiji enter the living room, "Matte. He's here." she lowered the phone and placed a hand over the speaker, "Eiji-kun, you have a call from someone called Alpha."

"Niisan?" Eiji pondered as he walked over and answered the phone, "Moshi-moshi?"

=Yo!=

"Niisan! It's good to hear from you again," Eiji grinned.

=Same here, bro. Uncle Chuck gave me the number for your current residence yesterday so I couldn't help but call. Happy Belated B-Day!=

"Hai, hai," Eiji chuckled, "Back at you, Niisan."

=Anyways, now that the more important part of this is done, I've got some news. My book series is gonna be made into a movie!=

"Eh?! Really?! That's great news!" Eiji exclaimed.

=Yep! And to celebrate, Uncle Chuck's gonna throw a big masquerade party in a few days at this place called Cous Coussier=

"Oh! That's where I work. No wonder Chiyoko-san sounded so excited," Eiji noted, "And why Roll-chan, Ankh, and I got the night off."

=Ankh? Roll-_chan_? Oh! Bro, you're getting back on the horse! I'm so proud of ya, buddy!=

"Uht! N-Not like that, Niisan!" Eiji stammered with a heavy blush.

=But seriously, Bro, I'm glad that you're starting to bond with a girl again. I was afraid I'd have to take drastic measures= Eiji gulped at that =Anyways, the one that's funding the movie is actually Elias' pops! How cool is that?!=

"Elias-san's father?" Eiji pondered, "Please tell me that..."

=Afraid so= Alpha replied =But that's why King Acorn demanded it to be masquerade, so that you could hide yourself and still enjoy yourself=

"That's good to hear," Eiji nodded.

=Sweet! So I'm gonna need a place to stay while I'm there and since I've been banned from all hotels for life...=

"I'll need to ask Roll-chan about that," Eiji sweatdropped.

"Ask what?" Roll asked.

"He's hoping to sleep on the recliner while he's here," Eiji explained.

"...Hai, but he has to pay a tenth of the rent to me," Roll replied.

"She'll do it, but you'll need to pay 50 Rings every night," Eiji informed.

=Sure thing! Also, if I see a tie on the door, I'll know not to enter as you have your fun with this 'Roll-chan' of yours=

"Urusei!" Eiji snapped with a heavy blush before hanging up.

Unaware to them, a figure was watching from the building across from the apartments. The figure was a Mobian Skunk in a purple vest, combat boots, gloves, and a green scarf. He lowered the binoculars as Dr. Finitevius looked down at the skunk.

"Did I not tell you the truth about his location?"

"You did right, bloke," the skunk noted before taking out a radio, "We found him."

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a black screen with the Chaos Combos and seven Chaos Emeralds surrounding them before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vendor***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Birth looking to the left for a side shot while turning into Birth before cutting to Chalice forming the Chalice Rouzer with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Birth, OOO, and Chalice standing together as they turned into BirthDAY, TaMaShii Combo, and Wild Chalice***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! Currently, how many Core Medals can OOO use? Twenty-One.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Medal 31: Two Brothers, 52 Cards, Kidnapped<strong>**

* * *

><p>"Eiji-kun, you seem excited," Roll noted.<p>

"Of course I am," Eiji beamed, "I haven't seen Niisan in five years now."

Roll nodded. She could guess that a lot had happened. She glanced down at Echo, currently asleep while holding her Lion Candroid friend. Her left eye turned a pristine white as a few white highlights appeared on the left side of her head.

**"It is a good sight to see a mother with her child,"** Sieg noted before the highlights faded and her eye changed back.

"N-Nani...?" Roll squeaked.

"Tch. Why do we even have to do this?" Ankh snorted before the highlights returned.

**"Because, Red Avian Friend Number 7, we are meeting the brother of a former ruler,"** S-Roll informed, **"Now be silent for I am preparing myself for any dangers that may appear around the princess I protect."**

"What did you say?" Ankh growled as Roll regained control.

"So, Eiji-kun, what does your Niisan do?" Roll asked.

"My niichan is a famous writer," Eiji replied before taking out a book with the cover sporting four cards with red backgrounds and either a gold spade, jack, ace, or club on the backs, "Maybe you read his book series?"

"You mean 'The Masked Warrior Blade' Series?" Roll gasped, "He wrote that series?!"

"Hai," Eiji nodded.

"Bro!"

The four awake turned to the escalators. There, waving like a kid, was a hedgehog. He looked almost exactly like Eiji except for his body's colors being inversed. He wore a gold vest, gold gloves, and gold running shoes. He was also carrying a laptop in a heavily-comforted case in case he dropped it.

"Niisan!" Eiji waved back before yelping as he watched the hedgehog scream and fall off the side in a jump he was doing, "Ooh..."

"I'm okay!" the hedgehog called as he pulled himself up and shook his head, "I am okay, everyone!" he ran over to Eiji, giving him a high-five, "Bro! It's great to see you again!"

"Likewise, Niisan," Eiji nodded.

"Baka Uncie!" Echo, having awoken when the thud from the hedgehog's fall was done, cheered as she clapped her hands happily.

"Ack! Why must you call me that, Echo-chan?" the hedgehog comically/fake-sobbed.

"Wow, Eiji, change his eyes and quills around and he looks like you!" Chip awed as he floated around the hedgehog, "Want some chocolate?"

"Maybe later. I have a problem with eating an hour after landing from a plane," the hedgehog replied.

"Niisan, these are my friends. Chip, Ankh, and Roll-chan," Eiji introduced, "Minna, this is my Niisan, Alpha."

* * *

><p>"It's nice to see a new place every now and then," a chipmunksquirrel Mobian with scarlet shoulder-length hair wearing a blue vest and white gloves with blue formal boot-like shoes chuckled as he wrapped an arm around the waist of a squirrel Mobian with hip-length brown hair in a violet sundress while patting the head of a five-year-old squirrel Mobian girl that resembled the adult female, "Don't you agree, Megan-hime?"

"It is, Elias-kun," the squirrel replied, "Ne, Alexis-chan?"

"Uh-huh!" the five-year-old nodded.

"Elias-san, we are here to escort you to your hotel for your stay here as ordered by Charles Kougami," the family of three turned to see Team Dark standing nearby.

"Oh, Shadow-san," Elias smiled at the black hedgehog.

"It's been a while since we last talked..." Shadow noted with a nod before pulling Elias to the side, "So is it true that..."

"Yes, she is here," Elias sighed, "Obsessed as ever."

"We can't let her learn that _he _is here," Shadow scowled, earning a nod from Elias before the two began to walk back to the others.

"It'll be fine. Also, would it be fine if you allow two others to assist in our security?" Elias asked, as if he were finishing a conversation.

"Perhaps," Shadow replied before stopping, "Hello, Valdez."

A blue chameleon appeared from nowhere. He wore a red military hat, a combat vest, and brown army boots and gloves. He saluted the hedgehog before kneeling before Elias.

"Report," Elias ordered.

"I have searched the area. It seems that _she_ has already left with them," Valdez informed.

"Who?"

"A lion-tiger-cheetah hybrid Mobian and an albino echidna with...I apologize if you don't believe me, but he had a doll on his left arm that looked like him except for being without a coat," Valdez explained.

"What does Finitevius think he's doing?" Shadow scowled.

* * *

><p>"As you can see, the four 'heroes' of that hedgehog's story are in fact real-life characters," a voice noted as Finitevius looked at a few pictures, some of which were of Chalice.<p>

Finitevius looked up from them at the one who gave them to him. She was around Eiji's age and was a Mobian chipmunk/squirrel with waist-length red hair. She wore a black shirt under a blue vest, blue combat boots with black spikes on the soles, and a lock of her hair over the left eye. Beside her was the skunk.

"It's as we agreed. You gave the location, so I give you the knowledge I have on warriors in masks with incredible powers," the Mobian noted.

"Indeed," Finitevius nodded, _'The Battle Game...A perfect End to all...ruined because of a fool with beliefs.'_

"Well, there's a problem with what you desire," Kazari noted as he glanced out the window, "He's already married."

"What?!" the hybrid Mobian snarled.

"Like I said..." Kazari held up a picture of Roll and Echo, the former tickling the latter, "He's already been married. That's where the kid comes from. The wife died, but the baby survived. Already, he's become close to starting to date this girl."

"..." the Mobian narrowed her eyes at the image.

"You know...I _could _help you achieve your Desire," Kazari noted as he transformed into his true form, **"At a price."**

"Wh-What are you?!" the skunk gasped.

**"Your best bet at getting everything your princess wants," **Kazari replied as he pulled out seven Cell Medals and a Kuwagata Core Medal from his body, **"By using these, you will create something that will be more than enough to achieve your** **goals."**

"I want what was taken from me, and I don't care what it takes," she replied.

** "Very well. Now...unleash your Desire."**

* * *

><p>"Do I really have to go?"<p>

Roll just stared at him in surprise. He had never acted whiny before. And yet here he was, whining about having to go to a masquerade party. On the TV was his Uncle Chuck, having gotten on it to inform them that they were all invited.

=But of course!= Uncle Chuck replied =It is mandatory for everyone in my family to come as it would be an insult to my friend Max-san=

The TV turned off. Eiji slumped on the couch as Roll just looked at him in confusion.

"Eiji-kun, why are you not wanting to go?" Roll asked.

"It's this girl that's gonna be there," Eiji replied, "Sally Acorn."

"...Demo, didn't we meet her in that other timeline?" Roll asked.

"Hai. Demo, this isn't that Sally," Eiji explained, "When my father was still alive, there were peace treaties and that sort of thing. One of which involved the Acorn Kingdom. I didn't like the princess all that much, but she was..."

"Fangirl?" Roll asked.

"...Possessive," Eiji corrected, "I was going to say 'possessive.' When I had to go with my father to the Acorn Kingdom, I'd spend a lot of my time hiding from her. I was lucky a few times when I ended up in the town. The lives there were so kind and I'd normally help out whenever I could."

"I see..." Roll nodded before her eyes widened, "Eiji-kun, what if she runs into a Greeed?"

The two froze up. Slowly, the two adults turned to where Ankh was walking in with a box of ice candy, throwing away a purple winter's cap as he walked by the trash can.

"...What?" Ankh scowled.

"Ankh, did you run into anyone that was part squirrel and part chipmunk and was a female with red hair?" Eiji slowly asked.

"Tch. How should I know? I had to go get some more ice candy because someone replaced mine with miso dengaku!" Ankh snapped, "And I am never wearing purple ever again! 'Lucky color,' my feathered ass..."

***PI-KO!***

"There is a child present!" Roll scowled as Ankh mumbled as he rubbed his new head bruise.

"Never wearing purple ever again..." Ankh mumbled as he stomped into the kitchen before a knock was heard.

"Oi! It's me~!" Alpha called on the other side of the entrance.

Eiji walked over and opened the door, letting Alpha walk in with his luggage.

"Man, thanks for letting me stay here for the next few days!" Alpha grinned.

"It was no trouble, Niisan," Eiji replied.

"But I still expect the 50 rings each day," Roll scowled.

"Hai, hai," Alpha nodded as he tossed her 500 rings, "The party won't be until tomorrow night, so I'm gonna be going out to find someone."

"Who?" Roll asked.

"OOO," Alpha replied, not noticing the flinch the two before him had, as he crossed his arms and began to walk a bit, "Man...I've been going all over the planet, searching for new book ideas, and each time I go somewhere, I find a legend! Mainly here in Japan. Wizards that use the power of rings, warriors of cards, a half-and-half warrior, even a war in mirrors!"

"Those sound like 'Wizard, the Magician of Hope,' 'The Riders of the Immortal Cards,' 'The Two-Faced Detective,' and 'The War of the 13!'" Roll gasped before she zipped out and ran back in with thirty books, surprising the two, "Gomen...But may I ask for your autograph?"

"...I was not expecting this," Alpha chuckled sheepishly, "You actually collected all the books I wrote?"

"Hai!" Roll nodded, "One of my favorites was 'The Stained Glass King' and how it was themed on music yet covered by the theme of monsters."

"Well, they're all based upon legends, like this OOO guy," Alpha grinned, "One of these days, I'm gonna write a book about his story like I did with all these guys."

_'He's met other Riders...'_ Eiji thought, glancing at one of the books to see it was Den-O Sword Form on the cover, _'He even knows about Den-O!'_

* * *

><p>Shadow rewound the tape for the fifteenth time that hour. He replayed it once more. On it was Amy, resting in her room. The door opened and a doctor walked into the room. He approached Amy, his back facing the camera. Shadow narrowed his eyes as, after a minute, the doctor left. Valdez sat beside Shadow, agreeing to help with the problem. Omega, Gotou, and Rouge stood around the two.<p>

"Hold on. Replay that last part," Valdez noted.

Shadow nodded. He rewound it and played once more.

"Omega, try to focus on what he's doing," Rouge ordered.

-Affirmative- Omega replied as his optics extended a bit as he began to run a comparison -Data found. Movements relate to injection-

"Injection?" Rouge asked.

"...Check the medical records," Shadow ordered Gotou.

Gotou nodded as he opened them, "On the examination of her body, it was found that she had a strange chemical in her bloodstream; sulfur."

"...Sulfur?" Shadow raised a brow, "He...He injected liquidated sulfur?"

"He...He was intentionally trying to kill her," Rouge stumbled back a bit.

"...Amy Rose was murdered," Gotou scowled.

-Data shows that the doctor took his life one day after Amy Rose's funeral- Omega informed.

"That means either he killed himself because he killed her or...because he couldn't deal with the guilt of killing her for something," Valdez spoke.

"You think he was bribed?" Rouge asked.

"Most likely," Gotou noted, "With Desire...Greed...anything can be possible."

"But the question is; Who would bribe a doctor to kill a pregnant patient and why?" Rouge frowned in thought.

* * *

><p>"Razza-frazzin'...no good...I will not be fooled again!" Ankh declared as he finished putting his ice away, locking the fridge to make sure no one could get in.<p>

How could this happen to him? Every time he put a new color on, his ice was messed with. Green and it got filled with wasabi. Blue made him stay in the bathroom all day. Purple made it miso dengaku. Red resulted in chairs for crying out loud! Little, tiny _chairs_! He froze up when he heard them...the sounds of medals collecting.

"Yummy," Ankh whispered before hearing a set of screams, "Damn!"

* * *

><p>A White Yummy moaned as it slunked into the living room. Behind it was the door, broken to pieces.<p>

"Wh-What is that?" Alpha pondered as Roll was pushing him out of the room.

Chip was doing his best to carry Echo in her carriage with the Hawk and Octo while Tora and CC were snarling at the Yummy . The White Yummy groaned as it charged at Eiji, who jumped over it at the last second, sending it crashing into a pile of clothes Roll had bought for him.

"Eiji!" Ankh shouted as he ran in.

"Ankh, the Medals!" Eiji yelped before gasping as they watched the White Yummy eating the clothes, "It's got a cloth desire?"

"No, look closer," Ankh replied, noticing the White Yummy threw away a pair of blue panties and making Eiji blush.

"Were...Were those _Roll_'s panties?!" Eiji gawked as the Yummy tossed a black jacket with the right sleeve a solid red away, "Oh! And that was yours, Ankh!"

"It's after a certain type of clothing," Ankh noted before tossing the hedgehog three Medals.

"Henshin!"

**=TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!=**

OOO engaged the Tora Claws and charged at the Yummy. He got a slash in before jumping back from a backhand. He was able to toss the Yummy out and jumped down to ground level. Suddenly, the Yummy began to stiff up and groan in pain.

"It's shedding," Ankh noted, engaging his Greeed Limbs in order to fly down.

The White Yummy roared as parts of it exploded in black, yellow, blue, green, silver, and red flames. The Yummy was a strange design. It had the humanoid face in it, but it was between the lower jaws of a lion and the upper half of a hawk's beak with a rhino's horn on the forehead and elephant tusks on the sides. It had eight tails made from octopus tentacles that ended in scorpion stingers while its upper arms were covered in bulky silver-back gorilla arms covered in medieval armor. Its back had a pair of bird wings mixed with insect wings and orca fins. Wrapped around the arms were eels made of quicksilver, snapping ever few seconds. Its legs seemed to be a fusion of cheetah and grasshopper. Each finger was actually a crab's claws.

"A hybrid of all the Greeed's Core Medals," Ankh gasped.

The Chimera Yummy roared as it sent a fireball at OOO. The Rider barely jumped over it when the Yummy appeared before him, slamming a fist into OOO that knocked him right out of Henshin and sent his Medals tumbling away. Ankh was barely able to grab them before tossing Eiji a Chaos Emerald and the Green Cores.

**=CHAOS KUWAGATA! CHAOS KAMAKIRI! CHAOS BATTA! CHAOS GATA-GATA-GATAKIRIBA! GATA-KIRI-BA!=**

OOO engaged Caliburn's Scythe Mode and charged at the Yummy. It sent a blast of acid at OOO before more of the Rider appeared from its 'tails' and pointed them at the Yummy, making it screech as it was hit by its own attack instead. It spread its mismatched wings and flew off in a blur. The nine OOO sighed in relief before changing back into Eiji. Up in the apartment, Alpha couldn't help but gawk at what he saw outside with a pair of binoculars.

"Did you know he was OOO?" Alpha asked slowly.

"Ano..." Roll gulped.

"Yes," Chip replied, still waving a little flag that sported GataKiriBa's symbol on it.

"Where did you get that?" Roll and Alpha sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>"Your beast failed to get him," Sally frowned as she looked at the Chimera Yummy, growling as it was munching on some socks.<p>

"That's because it wasn't strong enough," Kazari replied before taking out a Chaos Emerald, "Luckily, I found this to help it."

With that, Kazari flicked the emerald into the mouth of the Chimera Yummy just as it was finishing the socks. It began to cry out in pain before emerald spikes emerged, going down its back and 'tails.'

"Now it will be more than strong enough to handle the task," Kazari smirked.

"It better," Sally informed as she walked past Dr. Finitevius to the Chimera Chaos Yummy, "Go get that Hedgefox and child by midnight tonight!"

**"Ai no Hedgehog...! Ai no Hedgehog!"** the Yummy roared before flying off and out of the van the three were using as a small meeting spot/hideout for the Yummy.

"And now I have to prepare for tonight," Sally noted as she left.

* * *

><p>"Mou..." Eiji slumped, "No more questions, Niisan..."<p>

"But, but, but...You're him! I still can't believe it!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Just don't tell anyone," Eiji sighed.

"Relax. I use pseudonyms for all the characters," Alpha replied before looking at the clock, "...Have we really been talking for so long? It's almost time for the party."

"Eh?!" Eiji groaned, "Ah mou...I don't even have a..." he noticed the look Alpha was giving him, "...Why?"

"Because it'd be good advertising for the next book I'm writing," Alpha grinned.

Eiji groaned as he facepalmed. Later, classical music came from the Cous Coussier. Inside and outside of it, the place had been turned into a classical theme mixed with a suit fo cards theme. Chiyoko placed a platter of food on the buffet table while she wore a dress made to resemble it being made from the queen of diamonds cards with her face covered by a mask resembling the image of the queen on the cards. Jet was dressed up as a knight (think of him as Sir Lamorak from the multiplayer on Sonic and the Black Knight), Storm was dressed as a wolf, and Wave was dressed as an angel in a white mask.

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to do this?" OOO TaToBa asked as he got out of the rented limo courtesy of his brother.<p>

"I know you don't like using the Medals unless there's an emergency or training, but at least this 'Sally' girl won't know it's you," Roll noted as she emerged as a Yuki-Onna with a mask shaped like a diamond made of snow on her face, Echo in her arms and dressed up as a winter sprite with a snowflake mask.

"Tch. Just be glad that we're all set up for fighting the Yummy," Ankh snorted, stepping out with his Greeed Limbs out while he wore a red phoenix-themed suit with a phoenix mask over his face.

"Heh-heh. Impressive, no?" Alpha asked as he went out next in a gold knight's costume, "No expense was spared for this event."

"All the more reason to worry about the Yummy coming here," OOO replied before holding his hand out, "Ankh, I need a Chaos Emerald, Sai, Gorilla, and Zou."

"Tch."

"Ankh-san, you saw that we either need TaJaDol or a Chaos Combo to fight evenly with him," Roll frowned.

"...Fine," Ankh rolled his eyes as he let the items emerge from his Greeed Arm and gave them to OOO.

"Arigatou, Ankh," OOO nodded.

* * *

><p>"Oh wow! I can't wait for the party! Maybe Madonna will be there!" Bean awed, wearing a chicken costume.<p>

"..." Birth shook his head at his friend.

"Ugh. I can't believe it took me this long to get here," Zane sighed as he walked up to the two, Elias, Shadow, and Valdez, "Sorry I'm almost late."

"Is your sister here?" Elias asked.

"Nah. She's visiting a friend of hers in a nearby town. I think her name was 'Lupe,'" Zane noted.

"I suggest we just get ready," Shadow informed as he summoned the Chalice Buckle.

The three Mobians nodded before pulling out three buckles, two resembling rectangles with a clear screen on them and one oval that was green and gold. They each pulled out a single card and slid them into a slot on their buckles. A noise came from the devices as cards emerged from them, circling around the waist of the trio before turning into red belts.

"Henshin!" all four declared as Zane pushed the oval buckle to have it open to reveal a gold Club while Elias and Valdez pulled levers on their buckles, causing the fronts to flip to reveal either a gold Spade or a gold Diamond.

**=TURN UP=**

**=OPEN UP=**

**=CHANGE=**

Shadow glowed as he turned into Chalice while either a blue, red, or purple energy card appeared before the other three. The purple card washed over Zane as Elias and Valdez stepped through the other two. Blade stretched a little as Leangle twirled his staff a little while Garren picked up a can and tossed it into the air. He shot at it three times and it landed with a single hole in it.

"Perfect shot as normal," Garren noted.

"Man...I was hoping that your pops would've changed this staff into a sword," Leangle sighed.

"Be thankful we were given our belts back," Blade replied, "Yosha. Now once Alpha-san gives the signal; we jumped out and pose for the reporters."

"So it's just for that? Man...I came out here for nothing," Leangle sighed.

_"Don't be too sure,"_ Chalice replied as he slapped Leangle on the back of the head, _"You forget your time as a Host to a Yummy already?"_

"...You said you wouldn't bring it up," Leangle looked over at Birth.

"..."

"Then who did?!"

"Me!" Bean replied as he did a handstand.

"Why you little...!" Leangle growled before the Tiger Undead yawned as she jumped off the roof.

_"Now, now, Leangle-chan. Heh. You've gotten a bit more bold since we last met,"_ the Tiger Undead noted.

"H-Hikaru-san?" Leangle pondered before looking at Chalice.

_"...Your Royal Undead are all out of their cards. I...would rather not talk about how Hikaru convinced me,"_ Chalice explained as he turned away with a blush.

"Oh come on!" Leangle exclaimed, "She's like a big sister to me, Shadow!"

_"They'll be here, so don't worry,"_ Hikaru replied as she patted Leangle on the head.

_"Enough,"_ Chalice groaned before a Taka Candroid with the silver replaced with obsidian flew down onto his shoulder, _"Any signs yet, Raven?"_

The Candroid squeaked a few times. Chalice nodded before the Candroid assumed Can Form was was caught in Chalice's hand.

"...Dare I ask what that is?" Blade asked.

_"Candroid,"_ Chalice and Hikaru replied as Birth and Bean left, not wanting to get involved in their reunion or wanting to mess it up but was forced to be dragged off respectively.

* * *

><p><em>"This is great. We get to be in our real forms and enjoy some good food and a relaxing atmosphere!"<br>_

_"True. It truly amazes me at how one can let their guard down so well in a costume party."_

Two figures were sitting together at one of the tables, a large pile of food before the bigger one. The shorter of the two had a birdcage with a canary in it, tweeting a gentle melody to its owner. The **Elephant Undead**, known as '**Daichi**' in his disguised form, picked up a slice of pizza and took a bite of it. The **Tarantula Undead**, known better as **Shima**, put some sunflower seeds into the canary's cage before eating a bit of rice.

_"I don't care. More for me. Heh-heh,"_ Daichi beamed as he ate another handful of snack-sized pretzels before glancing over at Shima, _"So why are you so pouty?"_

_"...I have been feeling something ominous will occur tonight," _Shima replied, _"Desires will be uncontrolled tonight and a death will occur by the dawn of the morn two morns from now."_

_"...I forgot that you've been hanging out with a traveling fortune teller since we've been released..."_ Daichi mumbled, recalling the manta ray Mobian/fortune teller (a cookie for who guesses right on who I'm referring to in Mobian Form) they had met a few days ago.

_"It was quite enjoyable," _Shima pointed out.

_"Hey, look, it's that guy," _Daichi noted.

_"...You'll need to be a bit more specific."_

_"The one that always hangs around our new Undead buddy," _Daichi replied as Alpha stepped onto a stage that Jet, Wave, and Storm had to set up for the event.

"Ahem. Everyone, thank you for coming tonight! I am** Hino Alpha**, author of the **Masked Warrior** series, and I am proud to announce that Masked Warrior Blade will be turned into a movie. Already, production has begun," Alpha informed to the applause of those there, "And to start, I'd like to introduce the heroes of the film; the Masked Warriors!"

**Cue: Blade Brave - First Opening of Kamen Rider Blade**

"The Ace of Clubs, **Leangle**!" Leangle ran onto the stage, waving to the crowd, "The Ace of Diamonds, **Garren**!" Garren jumped down from the rafters, brandishing his Rouzer, "The Ace of Hearts, **Chalice**!" Chalice jumped onto the stage, doing a few tricks with his double-bladed weapon before turning it into the Chalice Rouzer, "And our main protagonist, the Ace of Spades, **Blade**!" Blade walked onto stage from the opposite side Leangle did, pulling out his Rouzer and posed with it with the others.

"Shadow-san looks pretty cool up there," OOO noted to Roll as they walked by each other.

"Hai," Roll replied, "I wonder who the others are, though."

OOO nodded. It was then Jo landed on the stage, yawning a bit.

_"Oh, come now, Alpha, we're here too, you know," _Jo noted.

"I was getting to you. Along with the four Masked Warriors, I present to you to Club Trio! First up is **Hikaru ****Jo**, the **Tiger Undead**. And let's also give an applause to **Shima** and **Daichi**, the **Tarantula**** Undead** and the **Elephant Undead**!" Alpha introduced as a spotlight shined on the other two, still at their booth with Shina in mid-bite of an entire rib-eye steak while Shima was merely giving a wave.**  
><strong>

_"..."_ Daichi removed the steak, _"...I was not expecting this."_

_"Ugh! You're always a one-tracked mind when it comes to eating and sleeping. You should've been the Snorlax Undead with all you do,"_ Jo snorted, causing some laughs.

_"Says you, Ms. Hairballs-in-the-kitchen-sink!" _Daichi argued.

"Okay, okay, we can settle that later," Alpha chuckled nervously, feeling Jo's anger bubbling.

Leangle put a hand on Jo's shoulder. The Tiger Undead turned to look at him. Leangle shook his head.

_"..." _Jo sighed, _"Fine. He'll be getting it later, though."_

Soon, the party continued. Unaware to them, the Chaos Chimera Yummy was nearby, sniffing the air.

**"Ai no Hedgehog...Ai no Hedgehog...!"**

* * *

><p>"Miss, may I ask where I can powder my nose?"<p>

Roll turned to see a Mobian in a grim reaper's outfit, a skull mask covering the face.

"Hai," Roll nodded as she led the figure off, "I have to go take care of little Echo-chan here, anyway."

"Ano...You're Blade-sempai, hai?" Blade turned to see OOO approach.

"Hai," Blade nodded, "It's nice to meet a fellow Kamen Rider that's good."

"Everyone! I'd like to inform you all of my next series in the Masked Warriors..." Alpha informed on the stage before a spotlight shined down on OOO and Blade, "...Masked Warrior OOO!"

"Ulp," OOO gulped.

"...Alpha no baka..." Blade muttered as he facepalmed.

"See? The Sempai is welcoming the Kohai to the ranks of the Masked Warriors as we speak!" Alpha informed with a grin, "And unlike the four you know now and the two of the Windy City, OOO uses coins to fight!"

**"Ai no Hedgehog!-!-!"**

"...Oh no..." OOO and Alpha muttered as a window shattered as the Chaos Chimera Yummy jumped through it.

**"Rrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrgh!"** the Yummy roared, earning applause.

"T...They think this is an act," OOO gulped as Shima discreetly pulled the Fire Alarm.

"Ah! No one panic! Please run outside, hai!" Alpha informed as everyone ran out save for the Riders, three Royal Undead, Alpha, Ankh, and Bean.

"Oh boy! This guy looks like he'll make us a lotta Cell Medals!" Bean grinned.

"Damn!" Ankh snapped, "Eiji! It's eaten a Chaos Emerald!"

"Nani?!" OOO gasped before he barely dodged a right hook from the C-Chimera Yummy.

OOO pulled out the three Core Medals when a yellow-tinted vortex slammed into him.

_**"Sorry, but I'll be taking these," **_Kazari chuckled as he caught the tossed Sai, Gorilla, and Zou Core Medals.

"Kazari!" Ankh and OOO gasped.

_**"Oi. Give me the Ace and King Rouze Cards you all have or I'll send this guy out to kill everyone outside,"** _Kazari threatened.

"Nani?!" Leangle gasped, "He knows about Rouze Cards?"

"You...!" Garren growled.

"No dice! We'll beat him here and now!" Blade informed as he whipped out two cards along with Garren.

They slid the first ones into a black device on their left arms.

**=ABSORB QUEEN=**

They slashed the other cards through a scanner on them.

**=FUSION JACK=**

A gold peacock emblem appeared on the black device Garren had while a gold eagle emblem formed on Blade's. Their bodies glowed before they changed. The horn on Blade's mask turned gold with red rubies forming on the shoulder guards. His torso armor turned gold with a red cape split in two appearing on his back. He pulled his sword out, revealing it to have grown in length. Garren's horns turned gold along with his torso armor as a cape resembling peacock feathers emerged from his back. He held up the Garren Rouzer, revealing it to have gained a gold blade below the barrel. Leangle groaned.

"Man~, I'm so jealous of you two!" Leangle groaned.

_**"I was not expecting** **this,"**_ Kazari admitted, **_'That damn crossbreed forgot about telling me this!'_**

The Chaos Chimera Yummy roared as it charged. The capes of the two extended before they took flight, tackling the Yummy while stabbing it with their blades. The Yummy snarled before blasting them with a pressurized water blast. Leangle stabbed the Yummy in the back with his Rouzer while Chalice did a rising slashing to the left side, making it stop its attack on Blade and Garren. Nearby, OOO jumped back from a swing of Kazari's claws before using Caliburn to block a few stab attempts of Kazari's dreadlocks.

**=DRILL ARM=**

**=CRANE ARM=**

Kazari jumped over the attack sent at him only to yowl when bombs struck him in the air. Birth reeled his Drill Arm back as Bean pulled out a stick of dynamite.

"Here comes the cavalry!" Bean declared.

**_"Pests...!"_** Kazari hissed.

**=TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE=**

Kazari cried out as the attack slammed into his back, tearing out a Gorilla Core Medal that OOO barely grabbed.

**=TAKA! GORILLA! BATTA!=**

OOO banged his fists together as he and Birth charged at Kazari. Nearby, Blade and Garren pulled out some Rouze Cards and quickly scanned them. The two proceeded to take flight into the air.

**=BULLET - RAPID - FIRE=**

**=BURNING SHOT=**

**=KICK - THUNDER - MACH=**

**=LIGHTNING SONIC=**

Garren unleashed a barrage of fireballs at the Yummy, making it cry out as Cell Medals began to spill out of it. As a blur, Blade roared as his foot was engulfed in electricity. He slammed his foot into the Yummy, causing a small explosion. The two landed beside Chalice and Leangle, the Spade Rider holding the Chaos Emerald.

"I managed to get this," Blade noted before they heard a roar, "It's still alive?"

_"...It better not be an Undead," _Chalice groaned.

"Sh-Shima-san!" Leangle screamed, seeing the Yummy standing over the defeated Shima.

"But...But how?" Garren pondered.

_"Damn!" _Chalice growled, _"It used the super speed that the Cheetah parts of it had to grab Shima, barely avoiding getting hit with the Burning Shot by using him as a shield."_

_"Shima!" _Daichi bellowed out as he charged, his warhammer out, while Hikaru ran alongside him, _"Now I'm livid!"_

**=TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!=**

**=CELL BURST=**

Kazari chuckled. He jumped out of the way at the last second of OOO's OOO Bash and the Breast Cannon's Cell Burst. Daichi and Hikaru screamed as they received the attacks, causing their buckles to open up. Kazari landed beside Leangle and kicked him away from his Rouzer. He opened it and pulled out three Blanks and tossed them at the Royal Undead, sealing them up. The other three Riders were about to attack Kazari when energy peacock feathers from the Chimera Yummy slammed into them, knocking them out of their Henshin. Kazari proceeded to pull out their Ace Cards and Royal Undead Cards. He then pulled out a gold ring that enlarged and sucked the four up before dissipating into dust.

_**"We're leaving," **_Kazari ordered his Yummy.

The Chimera Yummy roared before slamming its fists into the ground, making a hole. The two jumped into it before the hole sealed itself up. OOO groaned as he finally dropped his Henshin, coughing a bit of blood out of his mouth at last. Bark dropped his Henshin as Alpha ran into the room with Ankh.

"Tch. It got away..." Ankh growled.

"Ugh...W...We got beat," Zane coughed, _'Hikaru...Daichi...Shima...'_

* * *

><p>"So, mate, how'd it go?" the skunk asked.<p>

_**"Easy enough," **_Kazari chuckled, showing the sixteen cards, _**"You?"** _

"It was easy enough to handle, bloke," the skunk replied as he opened the curtain behind him, revealing Roll, bound and gagged into chains and hanging in the air with Echo in a metal crib with the openings sealed with clear glass and a locked top that had a few holes for oxygen, "To think that it was easy enough. Just had to follow her to the bathroom and took her out with some chloroform. The baby was just a simple nab."

* * *

><p>"Hold on, we're almost there," Alpha informed as he carried Eiji on his back, "Hopefully, that girl you're staying with has some medical supplies."<p>

"With all the times this idiot's been injured, I wouldn't be surprised," Ankh snorted.

"Ite..." Eiji grunted as Alpha opened the door of Roll and Daisuke's apartment, "I'm back..."

"Welcome back," Eiji's blood ran cold as he looked across the apartment to see Sally sitting in a chair facing the doorway, "Eiji."

"Sally..." Eiji gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Sally: You'll get them back once you agree.**

**Finitevus: *laughs maniacally* This End...will be the ultimate End!**

**Eiji: Forgive me...Ivo.**

**Eggman: Isn't protecting the world your job as a Kamen Rider and even before then?!**

**Eiji: Fight one more time! Using our power!**

**Eiji, Elias, Shadow, Valdez, Bark, Sieg, and Zane: Henshin!**

**Medal 32: Unified King, Jashin 14, Chaos Soul Combo**


	33. Unified King, Jashin 14, Chaos Soul Comb

**Here's an update. Sorry for the Wait. Seanzilla owns Zane while Kamen Keyblade Duelist owns Alpha. Warning: Character Death  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An Elegant Search! Your Personal Rider 48~<strong>

**Type 32: The 13th Member's Infinite Duel ~For Taurus AB Type~**

**Kivat: *flies in* Yo! I'm Kivat! For those of you who are Taurus AB Type…Your Rider is Kamen Rider Odin! People may have no idea what you are thinking…but you are very talented in everything you do.**

***Cous Coussier***

**KAMEN RIDERS POKER BATTLE!**

***sitting at a table were Decade, Garren, Chalice, and Jet.**

**Kivat Narration: Card Riders and Jet the Hawk are having a Poker Duel with their Prides at stake! Garren's hand is…amazing. It's a Flush! Chalice…oh! He has a Straight! And Jet…Amazing, a Full House! Everyone's doing great. How about Odin? Oh! He doesn't have anything. You can say he has a Pig Hand! What a pinch! What'll you do, Odin?-! Saa, the fated Showdown!**

**Garren: Flush.**

**Chalice: Straight.**

**Jet: Full…House.**

**Odin: *whips out Time Vent***

**Chalice, Garren, and Jet: Huh?**

**=TIME VENT=**

**KAMEN RIDERS POKER BATTLE!**

***sitting at a table were Decade, Garren, Chalice, and Jet.**

**Kivat Narration: Card Riders and Jet the Hawk are having a Poker Duel with their Prides at stake! …Hey! We're back at the beginning! D-Don't tell me you're going to do this until you win, Odin?-!**

**Odin: *chuckles as he tosses two cards to draw two***

***Castle Doran***

**Kivat: The world exists for you. That egotistical part of you is also part of your charm. In the next corner, we'll find your Fated Rider. Odin's best friend, Soul Friend Rider is OOO RaToraTa Combo. But his Devil Rider is Agito Burning Form. If you're a girl, your lover is W Kuuga Ultimate Form. For marriage, I recommend Armed Hibiki. Now, find your Fated Rider!**

**Momotaros: I wonder about the other Riders. Who will appear?**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider OOO! The Three things that happened last time…<strong>

**One: Eiji's twin brother, Alpha, appears to celebrate the announcement of his book series' first film, unaware that Shadow-tachi has discovered that Amy Rose had been murdered the day Echo was born by a doctor in her hospital.**

**Two: Dr. Finitevus discovers the Rouze Cards and the Battle Game's existence and intends to have it end its stalemate and end the world. Kazari uses Sally Acorn to create a Chimera Yummy.**

**And Three: The Blade Riders are overpowered by Kazari and the Chimera Yummy, letting Kazari take their Ace Rouze Cards and Royal Rouze Cards before sending them away with a Warp Ring.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Eiji," Sally greeted.<p>

"Sally…" Eiji gasped.

"Why are you here?" Alpha scowled.

"Oh, come now. You should know I'm here to see my betrothed," Sally replied.

"You guys were never betrothed since your pops saw you two didn't get along," Alpha scowled.

"Eiji, she's the Parent," Ankh informed as the Chimera Yummy emerged from Sally, making them all tense.

Sally snapped her fingers and the Chimera Yummy stopped everything it was doing to sit down like a dog. She smirked as she stood up and approached Eiji. She took out a picture and showed him it, making his eyes widen. It was of Roll and Echo in their ensnarement, the skunk in the picture.

"It would be such a shame for Roll and Echo to meet an…accident," Sally noted as Eiji glared at her.

"Where are they?" Eiji demanded.

"You'll get them back once you agree," Sally informed before snapping her fingers.

**"Ai no Hedgehog!"** Chimera Yummy roared as it blasted a hole in the wall nearby before picking up Sally.

"You have until midnight tomorrow to agree to marrying me or Kazari will enjoy having a nice meal of bitch and brat," Sally threatened before the Yummy flew off.

"Damn!" Ankh snarled as Eiji's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out.

"Bro!" Alpha yelped.

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!<strong>

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Eiji tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeared***

**Iranai montanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to a walking shot of Roll approaching the screen to the left before cutting to Ankh approaching from the right***

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***It cut to a far shot of Eiji hanging up a pair of his boxers in the middle of a semi-grassy land***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (It stars now!)**

***It cut to Eiji lying down beside the baby carrier holding a sleeping Echo before a ghostly glowing Ankh began to do the worm before the screen. It cut to a close up of Ankh's hand showing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***It cut to Eiji looking over at his daughter to see her awake and teething on the Taka Medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a far shot of Roll with a close shot of the Tora Medal sitting upright on a rock before cutting to a far shot of Shadow with the Batta Medal in front of the camera, standing upright in a pile of garbage***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One, two, and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of Roll, Eiji, and Shadow all holding one of the coins as a ghostly glowing Ankh doing the worm before the screen once more. It cut to Ankh first holding the Taka Medal between two fingers before cutting to him holding the Taka and Tora Medals and then to him holding all three***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***It cut to a soaring shot of the Greed on the beach in the completed forms. It then cut to Roll chasing after Ankh before a red curtain-like fabric blocking her from the screen. It cut to her grabbing it and pulling it away, revealing Ankh had vanished. It then cut to a pile of Cell Medals with Ankh grabbing them hastily***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***It cut to Sonic racing along Green Hill Zone before it shattered, revealing Eiji looking down at the three Core Medals with Shadow, Roll, and Ankh's back to him. It then cut to him scanning them in the OOO's driver with a cry of 'Henshin!'***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

***It cut to a black screen with the Chaos Combos and seven Chaos Emeralds surrounding them before cutting to OOO riding his Ride Vendor***

**Anything goes! Sono Kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO drove off before cutting to a close up of Eiji's gloved hand as sand fell off it to reveal the Medals. It then cut to Eiji becoming OOO's TaToBa Combo***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Birth looking to the left for a side shot while turning into Birth before cutting to Chalice forming the Chalice Rouzer with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Birth, OOO, and Chalice standing together as they turned into BirthDAY, TaMaShii Combo, and Wild Chalice***

**Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora Claws before jumping up. It then cut to Roll hugging the red fabric before cutting to the other side, showing Ankh being hugged by Roll through the fabric, giving a strange expression***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the Greed walking out from behind their own colored fabrics, all the same color as the fabric before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into Caliburn and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down, creating a large sand explosion that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Cell Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

><p><strong>Count the Medals! Currently, how many Core Medals can OOO use? Nineteen.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Medal 32: Unified King, Jashin 14, Chaos Soul Combo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Shadow, what the fuck was that?" Valdez demanded as the four Blade Riders entered the city limits.<p>

Shadow just scowled. In truth, he didn't know what that was exactly, but he had heard about it from Gotou. That ring had the power to warp them to another Zone entirely, yet why didn't Kazari do that? Why teleport them into the heart of Zawame City? Zane snorted as he recalled two things; the first being that he had better dance moves than those Baron guys while the other…

"That thing we ran into, Kazari, tried to turn me into a creature. Had it not been for Birth, I would've been in deep shit right about now," Zane noted, "I wasn't given the complete story, but Birth's buddy, Bean, said that creatures like that cat guy are called 'Greeed' and they make 'Yummy' by using Desires." A small cry earned their attention as Hawk flew around them, "…Shadow?"

"It's Taka," Shadow sighed, recognizing the sticker that read 'Hawk' on the left and right wings, before scowling, "Something's wrong."

"What?" Elias asked.

"Normally, Hawk is always around Echo, only leaving when Sonic needs him to talk with the other Candroids in the city for information," Shadow explained, "If he's here and waiting for us…" his eyes widened, "Something's happened."

Hawk cried out, the sorrowful tone evident in his squeak, before Hopper jumped over and into Shadow's hand.

=Shadow-san!= Alpha called through Hopper.

"Gah! It's him again!" Zane shouted.

=Maa, maa=

* * *

><p>"Elias, buddy, your sister's fucked up in the head. She just admitted she had Geoffrey kidnap Roll and Echo. If she doesn't get Bro to marry her in 48 hours, she'll have them killed," Alpha gulped as he looked over at Ankh and Tails, who were fanning the passed out blue hedgehog, "Please tell me you can help find them."<p>

* * *

><p>"We'll do our best," Elias replied before Hopper hopped in his hand, giving happy chirps at hearing Elias accepting the job, "Only problem is; what'll we do without our…Aces…"<p>

The three turned to look at Shadow, "…What?"

"Shadow-san, are you sure you're okay?" Elias asked.

"I still have the 2 of Hearts," Shadow replied, "So long as I have at least one of them, I'll be able to stay myself for just a bit."

"Let's hope that 'bit' is long enough for us to find our Aces," Valdez noted.

"Agreed," Shadow nodded.

"But, at least you'll have Elias with ya," Zane noted, making Elias give him a dirty look.

"You have _really_ changed since we first met," Elias noted.

"Yeah," Zane chuckled, "Ellie and I had our roles reversed then."

"Glad to see you grew up," Shadow smirked.

"Now let's hurry and try to find our Cards…" Elias began to say.

"Ahem."

"…And the Cards housing the three Undead Zane sees as family…" Elias facepalmed as Zane grinned.

"You heard them. Most likely, our Rouze Cards will be with Roll and Echo. You find them, we'll find our Cards," Shadow spoke to Hawk.

The Taka Candroid gave a cry of confirmation before flying off.

* * *

><p>The skunk turned a page in his magazine. The chloroform he used on the Hedgefox was strong enough to keep her knocked out so far, so he felt lucky. He growled a little when he smelled a foul scent in the air accompanied by a wailing sob.<p>

"Ugh…Damn brat," Geoffrey crinkled his nose as he got up and approached the wailing Echo before hitting the container, "Shut it!"

**"Ahem."**

"Huh?" Geoffrey raised a brow as a melodic tune filled the air before a feather went by his face, "A swan feather?"

**"Kōrin, man o jishite…"** the voice stated as Echo's feather began to glow faintly.

"Wh-What?" Geoffrey backed up…only for his back to meet a gold chest plate with the word 'SWAN' on it; he looked up at the clearly annoyed face of Sieg, "Uh…"

**"Zug a takai (Kneel down to me)!"**

Geoffrey screamed as he shrunk down to the size of an action figure. Sieg picked him up by the scruff on his neck and dropped him into a clear plastic cup.

"Why you…! I'll tear you apart! I'll make you regret being born! I'll…Ooh, grape juice!"

**"A commoner's distraction for a commoner,"** Sieg smirked as he unlocked the cage holding Echo, **"Hime, I will change you immediately out of that foul garment."**

Echo whimpered, sniffling. Sieg calmly walked out into the bathroom just a minute before Sally entered with Kazari.

**_"Hmm…That _does_ sound like an interesting idea,"_** Kazari noted.

"Of course it is," Sally smirked before seeing Echo missing, "Geoffrey!"

"In here!" the two looked at Geoffrey in the cup, "This crazy swan monster shrunk me!"

"…" Sally picked up a few books.

"H-Hey, what are you doing, Princess?" Geoffrey asked.

"Useless and weak," Sally stated before dropping the books.

Kazari winced. Poor shrunk guy didn't even get a final word. Sally turned to Kazari as her Yummy began to cover her. Kazari chuckled as he watched the sight before him take place. Neither was aware of Sieg peeking from the bathroom, his eyes covering Echo's eyes.

**"Oh, this is most dreadful,"** Sieg noted as he took out the Rider Pass and a stopwatch, **"Hmm…Ah, here we are."**

He slammed the door, earning their attention. He swung it open and slammed it shut before the Chimera Yummy's left arm destroyed the door, the limb a bit more slender and feminine than before. Kazari looked into it and scowled.

**_"I could've sworn that someone was in here,"_** Kazari noted.

"Indeed," Sally replied as she flexed her left hand's fingers while gazing at Roll, "But we still have the more important part."

**_"You _will_ hold up your end, correct?" _**Kazari asked.

"You think I'm a fool. We made a contract," Sally informed.

* * *

><p><strong>"Wai! It's Baby-chan!"<strong> Ryutaros cheered as he looked over Sieg's shoulder, the Swan Imagin gracefully changing her diaper.

"Ru-ru!" Echo giggled.

**"So you said that you only got her out and not the maiden?"** Urataros asked before sighing, **"Truly a foolish Prince."**

**"Oi! Why didn't you pummel everyone and get Roll out?!"** Momotaros demanded.

**"The Hime required immediate attention,"** Sieg replied with a cold look at the Oni Imagin, **"Nothing takes precedence over tending to the Hime in her time of need."**

"While your intention was noble, Sieg," Owner informed nearby, "You've allowed a vital piece to a monster's revival be kept on the wrong side."

**"…A monster?"** Momotaros, Urataros, and Ryutaros repeated as Kintaros snored nearby.

"In one timeline, it resulted in the demise of the Joker Undead after he had been sealed for a time," the Owner informed, pausing to take a bite of his plate of rice with a little flag in the middle, "Another took over the world, leaving only a small minority to fight its forces. But this one…" he looked at the screen, breaking the Fourth Wall, "A power _over_ Infinity is needed."

* * *

><p>"What's he doing?" Zane whispered as the three Blade Riders watched Shadow meditating.<p>

"He's trying to feel the Chaos Energy that the kidnapped ones produce," Elias whispered.

"…What?" Zane raised a brow.

"Everyone emanates Chaos Energy, even if it's minute," Elias explained, "Shadow-san is a master of it…"

"Not a master of it. If I was, I wouldn't be ticked off at you two trying to distract me," Shadow scowled, his eyes closed, before he got up, "I've got a lock." He turned to Zane and Valdez, "Go find Eiji. You can track us with this Candroid."

With that, he tossed them a Tako Candroid with the silver replaced with red and black. It opened up and the Tako Candroid landed on Valdez's head. Zane held back a snort of laughter before Shadow and Elias went off in one direction.

"If I had my Ace Rouze Card…" Valdez seethed before he began to chase after Zane, throwing shuriken and kunai, "Get back here so I can kill you!"

* * *

><p>Shadow and Elias rose along a path. Elias's motorcycle was primarily blue with silver and yellow details with the front baring shape to a Spade. Shadow's motorcycle seemed to be themed after his Chalice persona with black and gold being the coloring. The two held up a Rouze Card and slashed them through their vehicles.<p>

**=LIGHTNING=**

** =TORNADO=**

Electricity sparked all over Elias's Blue Spader while the Shadow Chaser began to be circled by wind. The two gunned their motors and their speed boosted significantly. Shadow took the lead of the two, feeling a tug on his senses.

* * *

><p><strong>"Come on! Hurry up!"<strong> OOO RaToraTah shouted as he rode on the ToRide Vendor, looking back at Valdez and Zane on their own Motorcycles themed after their Rider Forms along with Birth and Bean on a Ride Vendor.

"Hey! We can't go as fast as you, dammit!" Zane snapped, removing a hand from his Green Clover to shake a fist at OOO.

Valdez sighed as he rode his Red Rhombus. He quickly slashed a Rouze Card through it.

**=FIRE=**

Flames erupted from the pipes on his vehicle before he was easily keeping up with the ToRide Vendor.

"Ah mou! Wait up!" Zane shouted before muttering, "Just my luck that I got the Category with nothing really related to speed…"

Any other arguments were rendered mute by a yellow-tinted tornado slamming into the five. Eiji screamed as he tumbled away, the Medal Holder flying out of his hands. A gloved hand caught it before absorbing all the Medals in it. Kazari laughed as he regained the parts of his body that he lost.

**_"Ah~! Perfect!" _**Kazari laughed, his dreadlocks flowing about, **_"I'm complete!"_**

_'I am so glad I thought to hide some of the Core Medals on me…'_ Eiji thought, his hand brushing against the black Core Medals, Imagin, Taka, Kujaku, Condor, and Shocker before scanning the black Medals.

**=SASORI! KANI! EBI!=**

** =SA-SA-SA-SA-NI~ SA-SA-SA~ SA-NI-BI~~~!=**

**_"So that's where the black Core Medals went."_**

OOO engaged the Kani-Claws and the Ebi-Tail. He jumped into the river beside them and rushed at Kazari. He jumped out of the water and sent his Sasori Stinger at the Feline Greeed…only for his eyes to widen when the Greeed wasn't there. OOO screamed as he was slammed by a brightly-glowing, burning, yellow-tinted vortex from the side.

**_"You really think you can beat me?" _**Kazari chuckled as he began to walk up to OOO, **_"Even after I've taken all the Core Medals you have except for the ones you're wearing? Oh please, I've defeated even the Riders you've brought along."_**

**"Not all of them, Neko-Yarō!"**

** _"Hm?!"_**

**"Dosukoi!"**

A black open palm slammed into Kazari, sending him away. Kintaros cracked his neck as he stood up. He pulled out a tissue and tossed it towards Kazari.

"Wh-What are these things?" Zane gawked.

**"Momotaros-san,"** OOO gasped.

**"Heh. Yo,"** Momotaros greeted coolly before handing OOO.

**"Hino Eiji, it is good to see you once more,"** Kintaros informed.

"…Introductions?" Zane asked/demanded.

**"Oh. Hai,"** OOO nodded, **"These are Imagin, Kaijin that travel through time."**

** "We're also part of a Kamen Rider,"** Momotaros smirked, **"With me as the leader!"**

**"Zzz…"** Kintaros snorted while standing.

**"Oi! Kuma-Yarō!" **Momotaros growled as he attempted to wake Kintaros up.

**_"More idiots…"_** Kazari hissed under his breath before barely dodging wild shots at him.

**"Aw~Neko-chan didn't get hit,"** Ryutaros pouted as he, Urataros, and Sieg approached.

**"E-Echo-chan!"** OOO gasped, seeing the infant in Sieg's arms, **"You're okay!"**

**_"So you're the one who took the child," _**Kazari noted.

**"Protecting the Hime is my duty,"** Sieg informed as Momotaros pulled out a Terminal Buckle and the K-Taros.

**"Oh, thank goodness. Sieg-san, Arigatou,"** OOO nodded to the Swan Imagin.

**"T'was no trouble, King Arthur,"** Sieg replied.

**=MOMO – URA – KIN – RYU=**

**"Heh. Henshin!"** Momotaros declared.

** =CLIMAX FORM=**

**"Oi! We can handle the Neko-Yarō,"** Den-O informed, **"You guys go get that Gorillakuso Onna back!"**

** "Do not worry, your highness. I will guard the child with my life,"** Sieg assured.

"H-Hai," OOO nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"This is a perfect place," Sally smirked as she looked down at Roll's unconscious form, "Clear skies touching the ground as both touch water. A balance of three." Her left hand ignited with fire before she sent it at a tree that had some roots and branches in the water, "And now it's a balance of four."<p>

"Over there!" Sally scowled as she turned to see Elias and Shadow running over.

"Of course it would've been you," Shadow scowled.

"Sally, step away from the Hedgefox or else," Elias threatened.

"Heh. As if you can do a thing," Sally informed, "You couldn't do a thing back then, so what makes you think you could now?"

"What?" Elias pondered before Shadow frowned.

_'Could this mean…'_ Shadow thought before pulling out a file, "Oi, what do you know about the Murder of one Amy Rose?"

"Murder? I heard she died due to birth complications," Sally noted.

"Wrong," Shadow replied, "I was able to obtain more than enough evidence to prove her murder."

"Ugh! I thought I had all that damn evidence destroyed!" Sally snarled as Shadow realized what happened.

"You…You were the one who killed Amy Rose-Hino," Shadow growled.

"So? She dared to get in my way," Sally scowled, "Just as this bitch is in my way."

"Unforgivable!" Elias growled.

"You bitch…" both growled before they transformed into the Joker Undead, _"!uoy evigrof t'now eW"_

Sally's body glowed before turning into the Chimera Yummy. The Jokers noticed that the gender had changed to that of a female with all the fur on it in the colors of Sally's fur while the scales and feathers were in the color of her hair.

_"It evolved again?" _Elias groaned.

_"No…More like she consumed the Yummy,"_ Shadow noted, _'I never expected this to happen. …I am _so_ glad that I convinced Ankh to stay back to keep an eye on Vanilla and Cream.'_

* * *

><p>Ankh muttered in annoyance as he threw another Trash Yummy into the river. He knew these Trash Yummy weren't made by the Greeed because of one simple reason; he was easily tearing through them. That meant a Yummy was the one who made them…either that or a human or Mobian. He glanced over at Cream to see how she and Vanilla were before blinking twice. The Hero Chao always with her was pummeling the Trash Yummy that got too close.<p>

"Oi! So you're afraid of me, but you'll take on the Trash Yummy?" Ankh demanded as a Trash Yummy was moving towards him.

=Argue with the Chao later= Omega informed as he impaled the Trash Yummy and pulled it apart =Deal with the Trash Yummy for now=

Gotou reloaded and open fired with his BirthBuster. Nearby, Rouge was gliding, kicking any Trash Yummy near her.

* * *

><p>Sally charged at Shadow and Elias, knocking them both into the river with the Cheetah Yummy's speed and the Gorilla Yummy's strength. She attempted to stomp on Shadow with the strength of the Zou Yummy before Elias tackled her with two slashes. She used the power of the Kuwagata Yummy with the Sai Yummy to electrify Elias with a headbutt. Both got up and charged once more, only for Sally to slap them away with ease. Each time they got up, she would just beat them down with the powers of one of the Yummy she was comprised of. Getting bored, she finally electrocuted the two in the water they were in, forcing them back into their Mobian forms.<p>

"R-Roll…" Shadow gasped out as Sally approached Roll, changing back.

Sally smirked as she held up the stolen Rouze Cards. She tossed them over Roll and they began to glow. The glow formed a card shape depicting a blank card with the center divided by a pair of rose stems.

"R-Roll…!" Shadow coughed out as he and Elias stumbled in the river.

Valdez, Zane, Birth, and OOO ran into the area and OOO nearly screamed as he saw Roll turn into pink energy that went into the 'card.' The 'card' then shrunk into a Rouze Card with the Rouze Cards that made it returned to their owners.

**"Roll-chan!"** OOO screamed before charging at Sally, "You bitch!"

Sally smirked as she changed into the Chimera Yummy and flew off.

**"Roll-chan!" **OOO screamed, an arm outstretched.

"Shadow! Elias!" Zane shouted as he and Valdez ran over to the downed Longhorn Beetle Undead in Mobian form.

"I've got you, your highness," Valdez gently spoke as he helped Elias up.

"Sh-She's too strong…" Elias coughed.

**"We have to hurry," **OOO spoke, **"We have to go after her right now!"**

* * *

><p>OOO and Blade lead the six Kamen Riders on their motorcycles. Meanwhile, Sally began to laugh as she approached a stone shrine. She had found it a year before and moved it to an underground bunker.<p>

**"Now…become mine,"** Sally demanded, **"Grand power. In order to revive you, I sacrifice a Mobian life!"**

She held up the Vanity Card that housed Roll. It began to glow as she got near the hole in the shrine. The card floated into the hole, glowing brighter. The shrine began to rumble before a light erupted from the hole. Sally screamed as the light engulfed it, shooting high into the air and shattering the top of the bunker. The beam struck the sky, engulfing it in dark clouds.

* * *

><p><em>'Roll-chan…I swear…I swear I will save you!'<em> OOO thought.

"What's that?!" Blade gasped as he saw the dark clouds with a swirling center in the sky.

The six Riders stopped at a Cliffside, overlooking the sea. A purple 'comet' erupted from the hole in the sky and aimed at the Riders. They barely rolled out of the way as it went towards the sea.

"What is that?!" Leangle gasped.

** "It's Sally,"** OOO replied with a growl.

"Sally?!" Blade gasped.

The energy dispersed around the 'comet' as it came towards shore, revealing a massive creature. Its lower body was shaped like a centipede with a pair of scissor-like blades on the end of its tail. It sported four skeletal limbs on its diamond-shaped white body while it had a white demonic head with a long pointed horn, resembling Blade's mask's horn. Its left upper arm sported what resembled a double-sided hammer/chalice while the lower right hand had a massive sword. It flew over them and made them tumble away.

_ "The dormant ancient power has revived!"_ Chalice shouted.

"…" Birth pointed at it.

"Hai, Birth-san! Look! On its chest!" Leangle exclaimed.

The six Riders looked up at the beast and shuddered. Fused to its chest was Sally, bits of her body fused with the Chimera Yummy. Her fur had been shed, revealing the sickly skin beneath with burning green veins glowing in it. Her eyes were simply white dots floating in pool of the black abyss. Organic cables emerged from the monster's body, digging all over into her visible upper body.

**_"No one can seal my power over Jashin 14 now!" _**Sally cackled.

Nearby, Finitevus cackled as he watched it from a distance, "This End…will be the ultimate End!"

The figure sitting nearby him just yawned as it played with a Taka Core Medal. They did wonder though just how the doll on the Albino Echidna's arm seemed to have move on its own, though. Kazari groaned as he slunked over, his jacket once more gone.

**_"I hate Kamen Riders,"_** Kazari stated before collapsing beside the figure, **_"Ugh…"_**

Jashin 14 flew over the Riders before screeching and shooting down at them. The six Riders and one armored Hedgehog Cyborg screamed as they barely avoided the slamming attack that easily tore into the ground. Garren screamed as he tumbled down the hillside with Leangle and Birth.

"Valdez-san!" Blade called out, "Zane-san!"

**"Bark-san!"** OOO called.

"What are we gonna do?!" Blade pondered as Chalice got up.

**"Does she have any weakness?!"** OOO growled as a black and red Taka Candroid flew over, Eggman's emblem on the wings, and 'spoke' to Chalice.

_"Come with me!" _Chalice ordered,_ "Someone has an idea!"_

* * *

><p>Eiji, Alpha, Elias, and Shadow avoided the sparking wires as they entered the bunker Jashin 14 had emerged from. They soon entered the room where Jashin 14 had been released. Eggman and Shadow were standing before it, Echo in Sieg's arms with the Imagin standing around. Ryutaros was looking around before seeing Eiji.<p>

**"Oh! Hiya, funny guy!"** Ryutaros waved as he danced over, **"We taught Neko-chan a lesson! Demo…We could only get these back."** He handed Eiji Batta, Tora, Shachi, Unagi, Tako, and Gorilla, **"Sor~ry!"**

"It…It's fine. Shadow-san, why are we here?" Eiji asked.

"Now that the door is open, she receives her power from the life in this card," Eggman informed.

"Roll-chan," Eiji whispered as Shadow turned to the others.

"If you kill the life in this card…her power should weaken!" Shadow informed as the rain poured heavily on them.

"Kill?!" Eiji and Elias exclaimed.

"Roll-chan's in there!" Eiji snapped.

**"We know, King Arthur,"** Sieg informed.

"It's why I'm taking her place," Eggman stated.

* * *

><p>"Run, run, run!" Leangle screamed as he led the fleeing trio from another fireball Jashin 14 sent at them.<p>

"Gah!" Garren screamed as one fireball nearly hit him in the rear.

**=CELL BURST=**

Birth fired a blast from his gun, destroying a fireball sent at him before his Caterpillar Legs helped him move out of the way of another Fireball.

* * *

><p>"…What!?" Sonic exclaimed, "Are you nuts, Ovi?!"<p>

"…" Eggman chuckled, "You haven't called me Ivo in years, Eiji. Not since we first met when I was trying to perfect the machine meant to get rid of the world's evil."

"What are you guys talking about?" Alpha demanded, "Sir, I don't know if you realize this, but you'll die if you do that!"

"And I would gladly do so," Eggman replied, "Eiji, take care of my niece. Shadow, I'm glad to have met you."

Shadow nodded, "When you go to the other side…"

"I'll tell them both how you miss them," Eggman nodded as he removed his glasses and gave them to Eiji.

"Th-Those eyes…!" Apha gasped, "Y-You…! You're the one who did this to me!"

"And I am glad to see you still alive. The operation to deal with your illness worked," Eggman smiled gently, "You've been using your new powers to help others, right?"

"…You…You did this to me…because you knew I'd use them to help others?" Alpha blinked.

"Of course I did," Eggman replied.

**"May your journey be well,"** Sieg informed, earning a bow from Eggman.

"Thank you, your highness," Eggman spoke.

"Dr. Robotnik, it's a card that seeks human and Mobian life," Shadow explained, "When you stick yourself out…the Card will go after you."

Eggman nodded, his red eyes looking up at the glowing card, his niece's image in thorn-covered vines 'chaining' her, "In that moment, while I swap my life for hers…"

"What's wrong?" Eiji asked, seeing Eggman shaking a bit, "Are you scared?"

"Yes," Eggman replied, "But…" his shaking stopped as he narrowed his eyes at the card before looking at Eiji, "I'm counting on you, my old nemesis."

"…" Eiji shook his head, "I never really felt it that way, Ivo. To me, you were always a friend, one that I always hoped to help."

"And you have," Eggman nodded, "Please, take care of the rest and know that you have my blessings to be with Roll. Treat her well and don't make her cry. You do that and I will come back from the dead to kill you."

Eiji nodded before his eyes widened as Eggman gave him a case. He opened it and gasped.

"Ovi…"

"It took a bit of time, but I found them all. That white one is for Echo when Sieg can't be around. The rest are something I made for you," Eggman smiled, "Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Eggman took a deep breath, thankful the rain hid his tears. He approached the ruined stone and spread his arms out. The card glowed before a magenta energy card emerged from it and grew to be Eggman's size. Echo whimpered as she woke up, seeing Eggman before the card.

"Bye-bye, Uncie."

Eggman closed his eyes and grit his teeth, his tears flowing larger and faster, "Okay! Take my life instead! Give back my niece! Return her back to be with those who love her and take me instead!"

With that, he entered the card before anyone could stop him. It glowed before Roll fell out of it. Shadow caught her as Eiji readied Caliburn…before their eyes widened at seeing Gamel and Mezool, their heads the only complete things on their Greeed bodies, fall out as well.

"M-Mezool and Gamel?!" Eiji blinked in surprise.

"…Well I'll be," Shadow muttered as he looked at Roll, "She must have had their Core Medals that held their personalities in them."

* * *

><p>Garren and Leangle screamed as they tumbled away from the stab of Jashin 14's sword. She screeched as she swung her drum-like hammer-holding arm, sending lightning at the three.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ivo…" Eiji gulped, his arms trembling.<p>

_"The life to be swapped…is me. Do it…Eiji!"_ Eggman spoke before he looked at Eiji's trembling arms, _"Why are you hesitating? You've defeated me so many times before. Just do the same thing again."_

Eiji sniffled, "Ivo…"

_"Hurry!"_ Eggman shouted, _"Isn't protecting the world your job as a Kamen Rider and even before then?!"_

Alpha was going to move when Elias and Shadow put a hand on his shoulders. He looked at them and they shook their heads. All this time…He had a chance to kill the man who experimented on him…but to see him, willing to give up his life…

"Damn it…Why? Why did you have to be a good guy and not the monster I always thought you were?!" Alpha shouted at Eggman.

_"What we want…What we desire…Is not what we always get,"_ Eggman spoke, _"Eiji, do it now!"_

* * *

><p>Zane, Valdez, and Bark began to get up, the first two hissing in pain. Bark wiped a bit of blood from his busted lip. Jashin 14 cackled as she looked down upon the three.<p>

* * *

><p>"Forgive me…Ivo," Eiji spoke, clenching Caliburn tightly.<p>

Eiji swung Caliburn back and Sonic charged. Eggman smiled slightly as he looked at him with a look of thanks. Sonic roared out as Eiji stabbed the energy card with Caliburn. Eiji choked back his cries as the card shined. The whole time, Alpha kept Echo's eyes covered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Wh-What's happening?! It can't be!" <em>**Jashin 14 screeched as the black energy covering her faded away, **_"What's going on?!"_**

"Valdez-san! Zane! Bark-san!" the three turned to see Eiji, Shadow, Sieg, and Elias run over, Elias being the one who shouted.

"Your highness!" Valdez called.

"Guys!" Zane shouted before seeing Sieg, "A Swan Undead?"

**"How rude! Boku wa Sieg, Prince of the Imagin!" **Sieg huffed in an insulted manner.

"Fight one more time!" Eiji ordered, "Using our power! Ours and…Ivo's power!"

The seven stood together. Sieg summoned his Terminal Buckle as Eiji pulled out Taka, Kujaku, and Condor.

"Henshin!" all seven shouted together.

**=TURN UP=**

** =OPEN UP=**

** =TURN UP=**

** =CHANGE=**

** =MOMO – URA – KIN – RYUU – SIEG – CHO CLIMAX FORM=**

** =TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOR! TA~JA~DORU~~~~~!=**

** *POP***

All seven roared as they charged at Jashin 14. OOO spread his Kujaku Wings out while Birth inserted a Cell Medal into his BirthDriver. Blade and Garren pulled out two cards each while Chalice pulled a Rouze Card out. Wing Form's namesakes emerged.

**=CUTTER WING=**

**=ABSORB QUEEN – FUSION JACK=**

** =FLOAT=**

Leangle jumped onto Birth's back as they took to the skies. The group began to dodge the fireballs and lightning bolts Jashin 14 sent at them. They attempted to strike the part of Jashin 14 that was Sally before an energy barrier around her sent them tumbling onto the ground. OOO and Blade were quick in getting up.

**"Ugh! That ike-ike…!"** Momotaros growled in Den-O.

**"You couldn't accept that I loved someone else,"** OOO spoke as he pulled out the Kujaku and Condor Medals, recalling what Shadow had told him on the way back to where Jashin-14 was, **"You killed the first woman I could ever say that I loved with all my heart,"** he slid in the Imagin Medal, **"You've threatened the life of my precious baby girl and a woman I connect with like I could with Amy,"** he slid the SHOCKER Medal in last, **"And now, Dr. Ivo Robotnik-Roll's beloved uncle-was sacrificed because of your Desire for Power!"** the seven Chaos Emeralds fused to his O-Scanner while also entering the last Rouze Card in Blade's Rouze Absorber, **"Well no more. You will not take another thing from me that fills me with joy and make me go into Despair again!"**

**=SUPER! SUPER! SUPER! SUPER! SUPER TAKA! SUPER IMAGIN! SUPER SHOCKER! SU~PER TAMASHII TA-MA-SHII! RIDER~! TA-MA-SHII! SUPER!=  
><strong>

The three images and the seven holographic Chaos Emeralds collided with Eiji, turning him into OOO. The colorings of his armor had inverted with more armor forming on the Imagin Arms and SHOCKER Legs. Four more spikes adorned the shoulders, giving him six in total. Swords were attached to the back of his wrists, resembling Momotaros when he's used with Strike Form. On his back were six wings resembling the wings of a Hawk, train track wings with a peach design on them, and eagle wings, all six surrounded by a ring of light in the colors of the Chaos Emeralds. Excalibur was proudly bared.

**_"Kamen Rider OOO...Super TaMaShii...The Super Monster/Soul Combo,"_** OOO declared before cracking his neck twice and then cracking his knuckles.

**=ABSORB QUEEN – UNIFIED KING=**  
>All of Blade's cards appeared around him. The Evolution King connected to his weapon. Three of the cards connected to each of his legs before King and Queen fused into a Spade symbol on his Rouze Absorber before connecting to his right arm to form gold and cobalt armor. His shoulders gained a card each to form cobalt and gold armor. The final cards attached to his torso and face, turning them gold and cobalt as well. It was then the cobalt turned pure silver as a multicolored aura erupted around him. He held his left hand out before a gold spade emblem appeared a few inches before it. He grasped a new Rouzer. Its handle was cobalt with a gold inside. A card slot made the guard while the sides of it that connected the guard and the blade were a cobalt and gold Caucasus beetle with three horns. The broadsword's blade was gold with red inside designs. Covering the blade was a gold energy design akin to Excalibur's energy.<p>

**_"Kamen Rider Blade…Super King Form!"_**

Jashin 14 roared as she swung her sword at two. The Super Kamen Riders merely made a chopping motion with their blades and the monster's arms were sliced to ribbons, green blood accompanying the Cell Medals made from the severed limbs. OOO made a spin kick a few feet away from Jashin 13 with Blade making an uppercut and more blood and Cell Medals joined the first batch as slash marks formed on her torso as she was sent back. The two flew into the air with Blade summoning five cards. He slid them into his King Rouzer.

**=SUPER SPADE 10 – SUPER SPADE JACK – SUPER SPADE QUEEN – SUPER SPADE KING – SUPER SPADE ACE=**

** =FINAL ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH=**

**=SUPER SCANNING CHARGE=**

The Chaos Emeralds floated around OOO and Blade in a circle as the Super Taka Symbol appeared at the same time the five gold cards appeared in a holographic form in a straight line, aimed at Jashin 14. OOO sent them at Jashin 14, causing her to shriek in agony. The Images of the Super Imagin and Super SHOCKER Core Medals appeared in his hands.

**_"Super...TaMaShii...Bomber,"_** OOO spat.

He swung the two symbols at the Kaijin, causing the Super TaMaShii Symbol to appear with the Chaos Emeralds swirling around it. They collided together and Jashin 14 screamed. Blade roared as he soared through the cards and struck Jashin 14 directly at the very top of it and went down all the way down the middle. The two landed and turned away from her.

**_"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-!-!-!-!" _**Sally shirked out in savage fury.

Jashin 14 screeched out as the glowing cut in had fused with the glow of the Super TaMaShii symbol. A shockwave erupted just as Jashin 14 erupted in a massive explosion in the sky.

**_"Rest in Hell,"_** OOO spat as he changed back into Eiji and collapsed to his knees, gasping for air, while none of them were aware of Kazari spying nearby.

_'Seems that those Chaos Emeralds hold a potent key in things...'_ Kazari thought before leaving.

* * *

><p>"I almost thought we would have lost them all…" Vanilla whispered, trembling a bit, as she looked at Roll and Echo, the former sound asleep on her medical bed while the latter was in a medical crib.<p>

"At least they managed to be safe now," Eiji assured before looking at the ceiling, "…It's my fault. I shouldn't have said 'no' to the engagement all those years ago, but I didn't even see her like that."

"Would you have been happy, though?" Vanilla asked.

"…I don't think I would have," Eiji replied.

"Then don't be upset with yourself," Vanilla informed as she lightly flicked his forehead, "You're a good hedgehog and a good father. And even now I believe that you'll be a good husband."

Eiji looked at her in surprise before they heard footsteps. They turned to see King Max, bowing down to them.

"Please, forgive my family for what has happened these last few days!" the king exclaimed.

"It…It's okay," Eiji replied, "You're helping my daughter and Roll-chan by doig all of this; and the only one I blame is Sally."

"…I…I see," King Max nodded as he began to stand up, "Eiji, I always thought that she would have gotten over her obsession with you, yet…yet she never did."

"Greed is always like that. Eventually, it just consumes you until you can no longer escape from it," Eiji replied, "But…That's when you're alone. If others are with you that know your greed is wrong, then they can help you overcome it. Sally didn't have anyone like that and in the end…I'm still sorry for her fate."

King Max nodded, "…How are you going to break it to her?"

Eiji looked at his feet, "I…I'm still not sure if I'm able to accept him being gone." He looked over at Alpha, looking out at Roll and Echo, "Nii-san…"

"Don't try to say anything, bro," Alpha interrupted him, "I…I'm glad I met him this last time." He turned to Eiji, showing the puffy red eyes he had, "I…I'm really sorry if I look bad. It's just…"

Eiji nodded.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Eggman…will always be by your side, Roll," Elias informed, "Always."<p>

"H…Hai," Roll nodded as she looked at the grave, the casket beneath the freshly-dug ground having nothing but some of his possessions within, while Elias walked off to where the rest of the funeral members were.

Ankh stood nearby, looking at Roll, Vanilla, Rouge, Chip, Cream, Cheese, Eiji, Alpha, Shadow, Omega, Tails, and Knuckles. He hadn't known that man that gave his life for long, but…He blinked as he rubbed his face with his non-transformed limb. He saw that they were tears.

_'Daisuke…You're crying, aren't you?'_ Ankh thought, _'Or…is it just me that's crying?'_ he looked at the three Chaos Emeralds he had, Eiji giving them to him to keep a hold of days ago, _'The power these small jewels have…Just what can they really do?'_

* * *

><p>"We're back," Tails sighed as he and Rotor entered the laboratory.<p>

"Subarashi!" Tails and Rotor screamed and hugged each other from Alpha's shout.

=He's been waiting for you two to return from the funeral= Orbot informed.

"Wh-What do you want?" Rotor gulped.

"What any story-writer wants; the scoop," Alpha smirked, "Don't say another word. 'If you want to know, then we'll be glad to provide you on our experiences with Kamen Rider OOO.' That's what you were gonna say, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider OOO…<strong>

**Ankh: It has to be around here.**

**Bean: If you find a Greeed, we're not around, right?**

**Kazari: The reason Ankh can only revive as an arm…**

**Eiji: Ankh.**

**Roll: Ankh!**

**Bean: Anko.**

**Gotou: Ankh!**

**Eiji: Ankh!**

**Ankh: You're...Me!-!**

**Medal 30: Older Sister, Doctor, The Truth About Ankh**

* * *

><p><strong>Roll: *peeking from behind the curtain*<strong>

**Wave: *facepalms* Get out of there, dammit!**

**Rouge: Just let her stay there. *turns to the audience* Welcome to the latest Rider Fashion Check.**

**Wave: As you can see, Roll is not coming out at the moment.**

**Roll: *ducks behind the curtain***

**Wave: *sighs* Let's just introduce the new Combo and Blade's new form.**

**Rouge: First up is...**

**=SUPER-SUPER-SUPER-SUPER! SUPER TAKA! SUPER IMAGIN! SUPER SHOCKER! SU~PER TAMASHII! TA-MA-SHII! RIDER~TA-MA-SHII! SUPER!=**

**Rouge and Wave: ...Super TaMaShii!**

**Wave: *notices Roll hiding behind OOO* Dammit, Roll! Get out from behind him!**

**Roll: *shakes her head***

**OOO: Ano...It...It's fine...**

**Rouge: No talky, you!**

**OOO: *flinches at the tone***

**Rouge: Anyways, Super TaMaShii is the Super Soul/Monster Combo. When OOO uses this Combo, his body uses less energy for his movements, meaning his attacks are increased to even greater levels than normal.**

**Wave: A mere wave of his hand could be a barrage of punches of slashes from his Orenotsuno. His is also capable of flight now thanks to the TaMaShii Wings on his back.**

**Rouge: His Scanning Charge is Super TaMaShii Bomber, the power rivaling a thousand TaMaShii Bombers all going off at once!**

**Wave: And now for...**

**=ABSORB QUEEN - UNIFIED KING=**

**Rouge and Wave: Blade Super King Form!**

**Rouge: The unity of the 13 Undead and the Seven Chaos Emeralds, both created from ancient times. This form is capable of using amplified versions of the powers his Rouze Cards use, each one amplified to have the Undead the powers they're based on be considered pillows in power comparisons. When using Final Royal Straight Flush, Blade's attack could be capable of killing Undead.**

**Roll: *gulps with OOO as they look at Blade***

**Blade: *shrugs***

**Rouge: Well, that's all for now.**

**Wave: Until next time! *grabs Roll* That is it! You are getting out of here if it kills someone!**

**Roll: *holds onto OOO tightly***

**OOO: Elias-san, tatsukete!**

**Blade: ...*walks off***


End file.
